Late Night Encounters
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Der einsame Arzt Dr. Edward Cullen geht eines Nachts online, um etwas Spannung abzubauen. Er hätte nie mit dem gerechnet, das ihn hier erwarten würde. AH, Rating nicht ohne Grund. - offizielle Übersetzung -
1. Das Unbekannte

**Disclaimer: **Sämtliche Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer. Die Geschichte gehört kyla713 und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt.

Die Autorin und ich würden uns über Feedback sehr freuen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Encounters<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

**Das Unbekannte**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Endlich wieder zu Hause. Ich hatte mir meinen Beruf ausgewählt, um Leben zu retten, und im Gegenzug dafür fühlte es sich an, als opferte ich meinen Verstand dafür. Der Chefarzt der Notaufnahme zu sein, war kein leichter Job. Es sollte auch kein leichter Job sein, aber dieser Tag im Besonderen hat den Vogel anscheinend abgeschossen. Ich war umgeben von Assistenzärzten, die nicht einmal alt genug aussahen, um schon mit der High School fertig zu sein, und Krankenschwestern, die nicht sehr subtil versuchten, mit mir zu flirten, und zu allem Überdruss meinem besten Freund Emmett, der mich dauernd damit aufzog, dass ich endlich mal ausgehen und eine flachlegen sollte. Wir waren schon Freunde gewesen, als ich selbst noch Assistenzarzt gewesen bin, und er arbeitete als Krankenpfleger und hatte versucht, auf der medizinischen Universität zu studieren. Er hatte das Studium schließlich wieder abgebrochen, arbeitete aber weiterhin als Pfleger, daher arbeiteten wir schon seit vielen Jahren gemeinsam in der Notaufnahme. Und ich hatte genauso viele Jahre bereits seine Drängelei wegen meinem langweiligen Sexleben ertragen müssen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, irgendwo hatte er Recht. Das letzte Mal, dass ich Sex gehabt hatte, war schon sechs Monate her, bevor die Beziehung mit Tanya sich in Rauch auflöste. Genauso wie bei allen anderen zuvor. Aber auch der Sex war nie sehr zufriedenstellend gewesen. Es war immer nur routinemäßig und langweilig. Außerdem war es schwer, eine Frau zu finden, die die langen Arbeitszeiten und meinen nachts ständig piependen Pager tolerierte, also hatte ich es komplett aufgegeben. Aber ich hatte auch keine One-Night-Stands. Ich brauchte eine tiefer gehende Verbindung mit einer Frau, und deshalb nannte Emmett mich oft weich.

Ich ließ mich auf meine Couch fallen und genoss das Gefühl, mich endlich irgendwo anders als in mein Auto zu setzen. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und griff in die Tasche meines Arztkittels, um meine Zigaretten hervorzuholen. Dabei ergriff ich ein raschelndes Stück Papier, das neben mich auf die Couch fiel. Ich hob es hoch, sah sofort Emmetts Handschrift und stöhnte auf.

_Ed, ehrlich, Mann. Du bist in letzter Zeit so verspannt. Wenn du schon nicht mit den Jungs einen trinken gehen willst, versuch zumindest _das _hier. Dann wirst du vielleicht wieder etwas lockerer._

Ich spähte auf die Rückseite der Notiz, um eine Website für Cybersex zu finden. Schnell zerknüllte ich den Zettel und warf ihn auf die Couch. _Verdammt, Emmett, _stöhnte ich innerlich, warf meine Zigarettenpackung auf den Tisch und tendierte nun eher zu einer Dusche.

Als ich nur Augenblicke später unter die Dusche trat, versuchte ich, mich auf den heißen Wasserstrahl zu konzentrieren, der meine Nackenmuskeln auflockerte. Aber ich dachte immer wieder an das zerknüllte Stück Papier, und bevor es mir wirklich klar wurde, war ich steif. War ich wirklich _so _verzweifelt?

_Es ist schon sechs Monate her, _warf meine innere Stimme dazwischen. _Sogar deine Pornosammlung fühlt sich schon einsam._

Meine Pornosammlung. Ein Entgegenkommen seitens Emmett, natürlich. Ich wusste, ich brauchte Ablenkung, aber Pornos gaben mir nichts. Sogar jetzt, wo ich hier in der Dusche stand, steinhart war und versuchte, mir in meinen Gedanken zuckende und stöhnende Frauen vorzustellen, während ich pumpte, um ein wenig Erleichterung zu erlangen ... nichts. Ich stöhnte vor Frust und ließ von meinem pulsierenden Schwanz ab. Ich versuchte, an etwas zu denken, das nichts mit Sex zu tun hatte. Football ... Mom ... Emmetts Mom ... _Scheiße, _das ging in die falsche Richtung. Mrs. McCarty war heiß, und ich wusste, ich sollte definitiv nicht _so _über die Mutter meines Freundes denken. Ich gab auf und wusch mich zu Ende, um es hinter mich zu bringen.

Als ich schließlich mit dem Duschen fertig war und mir ein Corona aus der Küche geholt hatte, stach mir das zerknüllte Papier wieder ins Auge, als ich an der Couch vorbei zu meinem Computer ging, um meine e-Mails zu checken. _Ich bin nicht so verdammt verzweifelt, _sagte ich mir selbst, als ich nach meinen Zigaretten griff und auf dem Lederstuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Ich öffnete meine Mails und zündete mir eine Zigarette an. Beim ersten Zug begann ich zu würgen, als ich hoch sah und die erste Nachricht erblickte.

_Betreff: Penisvergrößerung_.

_Bringt sie die ganze Nacht zum Stöhnen._

Verdammter Spamfilter, der schon wieder nicht funktionierte. _Darüber _wollte ich jetzt sicher nicht nachdenken. Ich hatte so schon genug Probleme, als er mich erneut daran erinnerte, dass er da war.

„Was zur Hölle", murmelte ich, legte meine Zigarette auf den Aschenbecher und ging hinüber zur Couch, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte. Ich schnappte mir das zerknüllte Papier, legte es auf den Tisch und strich es glatt, bevor ich die Adresse eintippte.

„Ich werde dich umbringen, Emmett", murmelte ich, bevor ich die Enter-Taste drückte.

_Finde deinen Partner für Sex Chat, Sex über Webcam, Telefonsex. Melde dich noch heute gratis an!_

„Scheiße, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade mache", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, als ich mit der Maus auf den Registrierungs-Link klickte und begann, meine Daten auszufüllen.

_Wie lautet dein Benutzername?_

Ah Scheiße.

_Tja, die ganzen Schwestern und Pfleger sprechen ständig über deine Augen, _ermutigte mich diese interne Stimme viel mehr, als es mir gefiel.

„GreeneyedDoc", las ich laut vor, als ich es eintippte, und klickte auf den Button, der die Verfügbarkeit prüfte. Und natürlich war dieser Name schon vergeben ... Scheiße.

Ich las mir eine Liste mit Vorschlägen durch und fand schließlich einen, der leicht zu merken war. Als ob ich das _jemals _wieder machen wollte. Ich tat das nur, damit Emmett endlich Ruhe gab. _Grneyeddoc1981._

Ich gab ein Passwort ein und klickte auf Enter. Und einfach so, war ich gerade offiziell zu einem dieser Kerle geworden. Die, die durch das Net surften, um eine Muschi zu kriegen, wenn sie gerade im echten Leben keine finden konnten. Ich begann, mich durch die Liste an Frauen zu scrollen. Die meisten sahen so aus, als wollten sie nur chatten. Aber einige führten auch explizitere Details aus. _Vor der Webcam zu masturbieren, törnt mich total an. Sieh zu, wie ich mir einen 25 cm langen Dildo in ..._

Nächstes bitte.

Okay, so etwas wollte ich definitiv vermeiden. Vielleicht sollte ich etwas spezifischer werden, obwohl ich den Account schon morgen wieder löschen wollte.

_28 Jahre alter, männlicher Single, der etwas Neues ausprobieren will. Schreibe Fanfictions und zähme in meiner Freizeit gerne Löwen, bin angehender Landschaftsgärtner und liebe es, mit meiner Zunge einen spontanen Eisprung hervorzurufen._

Das war eindeutig kompletter Bullshit. Wer kaufte ihm diesen Scheiß überhaupt ab? Dann tauchte plötzlich ein Chat-Fenster in einer Ecke meines Bildschirms auf.

_BellaNova:_ _Interessant._

_BellaNova: Hey du. _

Ich holte tief Luft und legte meine Hände wieder an die Tastatur. _Wird schon schief gehen._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Hi_

_BellaNova: Hab gerade dein Profil gesehen. Nett … Bist du auch neu hier?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ist das so offensichtlich?_

_BellaNova: Haha, ich bin erst seit ein paar Stunden hier, und plötzlich bist du hier aufgetaucht. _

_Grneyeddoc1981: du hast „auch" gesagt, also bist du hier ebenfalls neu?_

_BellaNova: yeah … bin heute ziiiiiiiiiiiiiemlich spitz._

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Geständnis. Aber dann musste ich mit den Augen rollen. _Wieso sonst sollten die Leute auf diese Seite kommen, Trottel._

_BellaNova: hallo?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich auch_

_BellaNova: also, Herr Doktor … ich nehme an, du bist wirklich Arzt?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: vielleicht …_

_BellaNova: jaja …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ja, ich bin wirklich Arzt. Warum?_

_BellaNova: Ich mag diese Krankenkittel ... die kann man leicht ausziehen. Wie soll ich dich jetzt übrigens am besten verwöhnen?_

Tja, das war eine interessante Frage. Wie sollte sie mich verwöhnen? Ich sah hinunter auf meine Erektion, die sich gegen die Boxer-Short abhob, und hatte nur noch einen Gedanken.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich will deinen hübschen Mund auf meinem Schwanz_

_Heilige Scheiße!_ Was war los mit mir? Ich sprach nie so mit einer Frau, _nie. _Und schon gar nicht mit einer komplett Fremden. Ich blickte auf den Bildschirm und wartete darauf, dass sie sich ausloggte.

_BellaNova: zieh deine Hose aus für mich_

Ich spürte, wie mein Schwanz zuckte, als ich diese Worte las, und wurde sofort noch härter. _Vielleicht war das doch keine so schlechte Idee. _Ich hob meine Hüften, um meine Boxer-Shorts auszuziehen und meiner Erektion Freiheit zu gewähren.

_BellaNova: ist er heraußen? _

_Grneyeddoc1981: ja_

_BellaNova: hast du Gleitgel?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ja_

_BellaNova: Ich möchte, dass du dir welches für mich auf die Hand nimmst ... _

Schnell holte ich mir das Gleitgel von meinem Nachtkästchen und kam zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch. Ich konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr mich diese unbekannte Freu anmachte. Sie machte mich geiler, als ich je in echt bei einer Frau gewesen war. Ich öffnete den Verschluss und drückte etwas davon in meine Hand.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ok_

_BellaNova: jetzt mach eine Faust und lass deinen Schwanz richtig langsam für mich hinein gleiten_

Ich tat, wie sie es wollte, machte eine Faust, legte sie über meinen Schwanz und fuhr langsam mit ihm in die Enge meiner Faust hinein. Das Gefühl war himmlisch, ich wäre beinahe schon gekommen. Der Gedanke an eine Frau, die mir beibrachte, wie ich mir selbst mehr Vergnügen bereiten konnte, war wahnsinnig erotisch.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Fuck yes … _

Irgendwie gelang es mir, mit einer Hand zu tippen, während ich meine neuen Empfindungen genoss.

_BellaNova: magst du meinen Mund an deinem Schwanz, Doktor Green Eyes?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: mmmm ja …_

_BellaNova: Ich bin jetzt so verdammt feucht _

_Grneyeddoc1981: berühre dich … sag mir, wie feucht du wirklich bist für mich_

_BellaNova: mein Höschen ist total durchnässt, Herr Doktor ... was verschreiben Sie mir? _

Ich grinste. _Also steht sie auf Rollenspiele,_ dachte ich, während mein Schwanz in meiner Hand zuckte. Ich fuhr noch ein paar Mal mit meiner Hand auf und ab, bevor ich antwortete.

_Grneyeddoc1981: zieh es aus …_

_BellaNova: wie der Arzt es wünscht …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: steck deinen Finger in dich hinein und sag mir, wie feucht du für meinen Schwanz bist _

_BellaNova: mmmm so warm und so feucht …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ich will beide Finger da drin ... mein Schwanz ist dick, er würde dich ausdehnen ... _

Ich hörte auf zu tippen und konzentrierte mich auf meine andere Hand, die meinen Schwanz bearbeitet. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir warme, nasse Lippen um ihn herum vor, die an ihm saugten. Noch nie hatte es sich durch mich selbst so gut angefühlt, noch nie wäre ich so schnell beinah gekommen. In diesem Moment war es nicht einmal wichtig, wie sie aussah. Sie war eine Fantasie, sie war alles, was ich wollte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: fühlt sich gut an?_

_BellaNova: so gut … Ich brauche deinen Schwanz so dringend in mir_

_Grneyeddoc1981: noch nicht … fick dich mit deinen Fingern selbst … _

_BellaNova: mmmmmm so nah dran. Bitte … _

_Grneyeddoc1981: hör jetzt auf … nimm deine Finger raus_

_BellaNova: bitte … Ich muss kommen …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: reib deine Klitoris_

Ich sah, wie der Cursor auf dem Bildschirm blinkte und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Ich wollte schon etwas schreien, als ich sah, dass eine neue Nachricht von ihr auftauchte.

_BellaNova: Gott … bitte … fick mich …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: wie nah bist du jetzt dran?_

_BellaNova: sehr nah_

_Grneyeddoc1981: gut … berühr dich so lang nicht, bis ich es sage …_

_BellaNova: Scheiße … bitte lass mich kommen, Dr. …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Fuck, dein Mund fühlt sich so gut an meinem Schwanz an ... er zuckt so sehr_

_BellaNova: bitte spann mich nicht auf die Folter …_

Ich begann, mit meiner Hand schneller meinen Schwanz zu pumpen. Meinen Daumen ließ ich über die Spitze kreisen. Ich war so nah dran, und es fiel mir schwer, mit nur einer Hand zu tippen. Aber ich wollte auch nicht aufhören. Etwas an einer Frau, die ich weder sehen, hören oder berührten konnte, brachte mich gerade an den Gipfel der Extase. Nie mehr wieder würde ich über den Gedanken an Cybersex spotten. Es hat sich herausgestellt, das dies eine der erotischsten Erfahrungen meines Lebens wurde.

_Grneyeddoc1981: willst du immer noch meinen Schwanz in dir spüren?_

_BellaNova: bitte … fick mich hart … ich bin so nass und bereit für dich_

_Grneyeddoc1981: gleite mit deinen Fingern wieder in dich hinein und stell dir vor, es wäre mein langer, dicker Schwanz_

_BellaNova: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fuck Dr._

_Grneyeddoc1981: tief drin … fühlt sich gut an … tiefer_

_BellaNova: mehr … fuck bitte erzähl mir mehr_

_Grneyeddoc1981: nah dran?_

_BellaNova: ja_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Stop_

_BellaNova: nein … Gott bitte nein …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: wie sehr willst du es?_

_BellaNova: mehr als alles andere …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: saug wieder an meinem Schwanz … schmecke dich selbst überall an mir_

_BellaNova: mmmmm _

_Grneyeddoc1981: sag mir, wie es schmeckt_

_BellaNova: Himmel …_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich will meinen Schwanz wieder in dir spüren_

_BellaNova: fick … mich … jetzt …_

Das brachte mich beinahe über den Gipfel. Ich begann, mit meinen Hüften mitzuzucken, meine Hand lag an der ganzen Länge meines Schwanzes.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich komme gleich …_

_BellaNova: ich auch_

_Grneyeddoc1981: jetzt!_

_BellaNova: fuck!_

Meine ganze Länge pulsierte in meiner Hand und ich stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus, als ich härter kam denn je. Ich fühlte mich berauscht und meine Hüften zuckten von alleine, bis mein Orgasmus abebbte, so als hätte ich gerade mehrere Höhepunkte. Als er schließlich abklang, lehnte ich mich weiter in meinem Stuhl zurück und atmete schwer. Jemand hatte mich gerade mit Worten dazu gebracht, zu kommen ... nur mit Worten. Keine körperliche oder emotionale Verbindung. Einfach nur Worte. Und sie brachte etwas in mir hervor, von dem ich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es existierte, und ich erkannte, dass es eine Fantasie gewesen war, die mir nie bewusst gewesen war.

Als ich mich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, stand ich auf, um mir ein Handtuch zu holen, und ich hörte, wie sich mein Computer wieder meldete. Ich griff nach dem Handtuch von vorhin, das noch im Badezimmer lag, und lief zurück zum Computer. Sie hatte mir wieder geschrieben.

_BellaNova: Scheiße ... bist du noch da?_

In der einen Hand hatte ich das Handtuch, um meinen Oberkörper zu reinigen, und mit der anderen Hand schrieb ich.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ja. einfach … wow._

_BellaNova: Ich bin gerade so intensiv gekommen. Du warst unglaublich._

Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich, ich zog mir meine Boxer-Shorts wieder an und setzte mich hin. Sie war immer noch unglaublich direkt, sogar danach, und das war wahnsinnig heiß.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich auch. Du bist unglaublich. Ich würde sagen, jetzt könnten wir mit Runde zwei beginnen, aber ich muss in sechs Stunden zurück im Krankenhaus sein. _

_BellaNova: wie schade. Ich könnte noch die ganze Nacht so weitermachen. Wann hast du Feierabend? _

_Grneyeddoc1981: Um 6 … Chicago Time … noch 18 Stunden ab jetzt_

_BellaNova: Wollen wir uns wieder treffen? Ich bin in Los Angeles, also um 9 in deiner Zeitzone? _

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick lang. Wollte ich das wirklich zur Gewohnheit werden lassen? _Zwei Mal ist noch keine Gewohnheit, _erinnerte mich meine innere Stimme. _Und nach sechs Monaten wird ein weiteres Mal sicher nicht schaden._

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich werde da sein_

_BellaNova: ich auch ... ich freu mich schon. Ich werde dich süß und nass erwarten_

_Grneyeddoc1981: mmm ich werde sehen, dass du noch intensiver kommst_

_BellaNova: versprochen?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: das garantiere ich dir_

_BellaNova: ohhhhhh … Gute Nacht, Doc._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Gute Nacht, Bella …_

Ich schaltete den Computer ab und drehte den Bildschirm für diese Nacht ab, aber ich ging nicht sofort zu Bett. Ich zündete mir eine neue Zigarette an, schaukelte in meinem Stuhl vor und zurück und war tief in meinen Gedanken versunken. Ich hatte gerade die aufregendste sexuelle Erfahrung meines Lebens mit einer völlig Fremden gemacht. So wie sie sprach, so wie _ich _sprach ... und und wie ich es genossen hatte. Es kam so natürlich von mir, als ob ich das schon seit Ewigkeiten gemacht hätte. Und noch vor heute Nacht hätte ich nicht einmal so sprechen können, wenn es um mein Leben ginge. Vielleicht war es so, weil sie nicht direkt vor mir war und mir nicht direkt ins Gesicht starrte. Ich konnte so frei und offen vor dem Computer sein, nie jedoch im wahren Leben. Das war belebend.

Ich dämpfte meine Zigarette aus und schaltete das Licht ab. In meinem Schlafzimmer schlief ich sehr schnell ein. Bevor ich es wusste, ging mein Wecker los und ich musste wieder aufstehen. Aber dieses Mal fühlte ich mich nicht so ausgezehrt wie sonst. Ich war entspannt und ausgeruht. Vielleicht waren diese nächtlichen Begegnungen doch etwas Gutes. Als ich mich rasierte und für die Arbeit fertig machte, machte ich mir eine mentale Notiz, mich später bei Emmett zu bedanken.

Als ich an diesem Morgen in die Notaufnahme kam, erblickte ich sofort Emmett und sein Kinn klappte nach unten. Er lief schnell zu mir herüber und folgte mir in den Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte. „Du bist flachgelegt worden! War es die Süße von Admitting? _Oh, _es war Jessica von Triage, oder? _Toll, _Mann."

„Nein ... nein ... und nein", antwortete ich nebensächlich, als ich mir die Jacke auszog, sie in meinen Spind hängte und den weißen Mantel hervor holte. Ich verwarf die Idee sofort wieder, ihm zu danken. „Also, viel los heute Morgen?"

„Oh, Hölle, nein, Doc. Nun erzähl schon", antwortete Emmett, schüttelte seinen Kopf bestimmend und blieb am Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen.

„Tja, es sieht so aus, als hätte _irgendjemand _gestern ein bestimmtes Stück Papier in mein Shirt gesteckt, das ich _zufällig _fand, als ich gestern Nacht meine Zigaretten gesucht hatte", antwortete ich, warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und griff dann in meinen Spind, um mein Stethoskop zu holen.

„Heilige Scheiße! Du warst wirklich auf dieser Seite? Ich dachte, du würdest das nie machen, so wie alles andere. Mann, ich bin beeindruckt. Der Junge wurde zum _Mann!", _verkündete Emmett mit dröhnender Stimme.

„Taktgefühl, Emmett. Schlag das mal im Wörterbuch nach", brummte ich und schloss die Tür zu meinem Spind mit einem Knall. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss mit meiner Runde beginnen."

Ich lief schnell an ihm vorbei und machte mich auf den Weg zur Anschlagtafel. Ich sah sofort, dass die Notaufnahme des University of Chicago Medical Center nicht so voll war, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Dies würde Emmett nicht nur ausreichend Gelegenheiten geben, mich wegen gestern Nacht zu durchlöchern, nein, es bedeutete außerdem, dass sich die nächsten zwölf Stunden in die Länge ziehen würden, bis ich endlich nach Hause und ins Internet einsteigen konnte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich mich wirklich ein wenig freute, an einen Computer zu kommen. Nicht, dass mein Sexleben in letzter Zeit sehr aufregend gewesen wäre – davon war es meilenweit entfernt. Und mit Sicherheit hatte ich nichts so Berauschendes erlebt wie die gestrige Nacht. Ich musste es wieder tun. Ich musste sicher gehen, dass es nicht nur ein glücklicher Zufall war, nicht nur etwas Einmaliges.

„Komm schon, wie ist sie so? Hast du sie gesehen?", begann Emmett erneut hinter mir, während ich nach einem Diagramm griff.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und weigerte mich, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, Emmett", antwortete ich mit desinteressierter Stimme und überflog das Diagramm. „Wir sind hier auf der _Arbeit, _oder hast du das etwa nicht bemerkt. Ich muss nach meinen Patienten sehen, und diese Frau hier drüben muss hinunter in die Radiologie gebracht werden."

Er stieß einen langen Atem aus, als ich das Diagramm gegen seine Brust warf und an ihm vorbei zu einem der Untersuchungsräume ging. Ich musste meinen Tag überleben mit so wenig Gedanken wie möglich an diese Frau, die mich gestern Nacht in meinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte.

Ich dachte ernsthaft, dass mein Arbeitstag nie enden würde, bis ungefähr drei Stunden vor Ende meiner Schicht die Opfer einer Massenkarambolage vom vereisten Freeway in die Notaufnahme gebracht wurden. Wir hatten Glück, dass niemand lebensbedrohlich verletzt worden war, aber es gab viele, die umfangreichere Behandlungen benötigten. Bis ich schließlich mit einer Stunde Verspätung das Krankenhaus verließ, brauchte ich schon dringend eine Dusche und einen Drink.

Und schließlich saß ich wieder hier an meinem Schreibtisch. Ich musste einige Chat-Anfragen ablehnen ... ich wartete auf _sie._

20:55

20:56

20:57

_Die Zeit ist etwas Grausames._

20:58

20:59

21:00

Ich stieß ein langes Seufzen aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde ihr noch ein paar Minuten Zeit geben. Vielleicht hat sie etwas aufgehalten oder sie steckt im Verkehr fest.

21:05

_Warum komme ich mir vor wie ein erbärmlicher Loser, der hier herumsitzt und auf eine Frau wartet, die er noch nie gesehen hat? _

21:15

Ich trank mein Bier aus, dämpfte meine Zigarette aus und schaltete die Schreibtischlampe ab. Sie würde wohl nicht kommen. Und gerade, als ich meinen Computer abschalten wollte, poppte ein vertrautes Fenster auf.

_BellaNova: Bist du da?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ÜN: **__Was _haltet ihr davon? Die Autorin und ich freuen uns über jede Menge Kommis! :-)


	2. Das Unerwartete Teil 1

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 2**

**Das Unerwartete**

**Teil 1**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>Wow, was für ein unglaublicher und extrem mächtiger Traum. Ich musste wirklich öfter flachgelegt werden, wenn ich meinen besten Sex schon im Traum erlebte. Mein Körper bebte noch wegen der Intensität ... und mein Rücken war steif.<p>

_Warum war mein Rücken steif?_

Ich öffnete meine Augen ein kleines bisschen und drückte sie sofort wieder zusammen, als ich die strahlende Morgensonne bemerkte und mir Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Wie viele Wackelpudding-Vodka-Shots hatte ich gestern Nacht wohl getrunken?

_Offensichtlich zu viele. Und nun muss ich aufstehen und mich für den Unterricht fertig machen ..._

Das half. Meine Augen öffneten sich und ich setzte mich auf, oder versuchte eher, mich aufrechter hinzusetzen. Ich war auf meinem Schreibtischsessel und hatte meinen Computer noch immer laufen. Aber als ich versuchte, mich auf die Uhrzeit in der Ecke zu konzentrieren, erregte etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit. Der halbe Bildschirm war von einem mir unbekannten Chatroom bedeckt, und meine Augen weiteten sich, als meine Hände vor Schock meinen Mund bedeckten.

_Grneyeddoc1981: mmm ich werde sehen, dass du noch intensiver kommst_

_BellaNova: versprochen?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: das garantiere ich dir_

_Was zur Hölle ist das? _Ich bewegte mich in meinem Sessel etwas nach vorne, und meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als ich an mir hinunter blickte. Unter meinem ärmellosen Top war ich komplett nackt. Ich schoss schnell hoch und lief in mein Schlafzimmer, um mir einen Slip anzuziehen. Auf keinen Fall hatte ich das getan, an das ich gerade dachte. Ich tat solche Dinge einfach nicht! Ich konnte kaum das Wort „Sex" aussprechen, ohne zu lachen und total zu erröten. Und ich würde sicher nicht mit einem komplett Fremden über komm..., Org..., Höhep... und _so was_ reden.

7.34 Uhr, las ich in der Ecke meines Bildschirms. Meine erste Stunde war erst um zehn. Also noch genug Zeit, um Kaffee zu kochen, zu duschen und alle Gedanken daran, was gestern _nicht _passiert war, zu verdrängen. Es wäre so, als wäre nichts davon jemals geschehen, wollte ich versuchen, mir einzureden.

Als ich wieder aus der Küche kam, gewann meine morbide Neugier die Überhand und ich lief mit meiner Kaffeetasse in der Hand zurück zum Computer. Vielleicht war es nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte. Die Leute machten so etwas ständig, oder? _Ja, aber nur, wenn sie nicht Bella Swan hießen. _Ich schloss meine Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor ich mich in der Konversation nach oben scrollte. Ich schnappte laut nach Luft, als ich am Anfang ankam und zu lesen begann. Ich habe nicht nur mit dem Ganzen _begonnen, _nein ...

_BellaNova: yeah … bin heute ziiiiiiiiiiiiiemlich spitz._

Mein Kopf fiel hart auf meinen Schreibtisch. _Dieser Mensch musste denken, ich wäre total pervers oder so. Ich werde definitiv nie wieder etwas trinken._

Aber wieder wurden meine Augen magisch vom Bildschirm angezogen. Das war nicht ich – auf keinen Fall konnte ich das geschrieben haben.

„Ich mag _Krankenkittel?", _schrie ich laut und schlug mir meine Hand vor den Mund. Und er hat sich weiterhin mit mir unterhalten? Anscheinend schon. Er hatte wohl kein Problem damit, dass ich pervers bin, weil er es offensichtlich selbst auch ist. Nur perverse, einsame und/oder hässliche Männer gingen auf diese Internetseiten, wenn sie verzweifelt nach einem Stück Frischfleisch suchten. Und wie ich mich kannte, trafen sicher all diese Punkte auf ihn zu. Und ich, war ich auch nur ein wenig besser als er? Ich war nicht nur versehentlich gestern Nacht auf diese Seite gegangen, sondern hatte mich auch noch mit einem komplett Fremden darüber unterhalten, wie spitz ich war. Ich habe ihn sogar angewiesen, sich mit der Hand zu befriedigen! Ich senkte meinen Kopf und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch das Haar. Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen bei dem Gedanken daran rot wurden.

Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste weiterlesen. Und noch schlimmer, das zu lesen, machte mich an. Ich spürte ein Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen, als ich all diese Dinge auf dem Bildschirm las. Und ich wurde feucht.

Ich brachte meine Hand hinunter zwischen meine Beine und begann, mich langsam durch meinen Slip zu streicheln, während ich weiter las. Je mehr er mich neckte, umso geiler wurde ich. _Habe ich mich gestern Nacht auch so gefühlt?_

„_Steck deinen Finger in dich hinein und sag mir, wie feucht du für meinen Schwanz bist", _las ich und ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, schlüpfte ich mit meiner Hand in mein Höschen. Ich stieß ein sanftes Stöhnen aus und meine Finger strichen über meine feuchte Haut. Schließlich steckte ich einen Finger hinein. Es war sicherlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mir selbst so einen Höhepunkt verschaffte, da ich seit meinem ersten Jahr auf dem College keinen Freund mehr gehabt hatte. Und lasst uns ehrlich sein, eine Frau hat ihre Bedürfnisse. Aber ich hatte mich noch nie so nass angefühlt, vor allem nicht, wenn ich Worte auf einem Bildschirm las.

_fick dich mit deinen Fingern selbst …_

Meine Augen zuckten wieder zu der Uhr in der Ecke des Bildschirms. Ich hatte noch über eine Stunde, bevor ich geduscht und zur Tür hinaus sein musste.

„Oh, zur Hölle damit", murmelte ich zu mir selbst und hob meine Hüften, damit ich mein Höschen meine Beine hinabrutschen lassen konnte. Ich spreizte sie langsam und fuhr mit meiner Hand meinen Bauch hinab. Beinahe sprang ich von meinem Sessel hoch, weil meine Haut so sensibel war, bis ich meine Klitoris erreichte. Ich war _wirklich _extrem spitz. Ich stieß ein sanftes Stöhnen aus, als meine Hand über die übersensible Haut strich, und steckte sanft zwei Finger in mich. Mein Rücken drückte sich etwas durch, als ich all diese Gefühle in meinem Körper spürte. Ich war noch nie so in meine Selbstbefriedigung vertieft gewesen, aber ich konnte auch nicht gerade sagen, dass es mir nicht gefiel. Ich öffnete meine Augen, um auf den Bildschirm zu gucken, starrte wieder die Worte an und begann, das zu tun, was er angeordnet hatte. Jede Bewegung meiner Hand schickte einen Elektroschock durch meinen Körper. Meine Handfläche bearbeitete meine Klitoris in schneller Abfolge, bis mein Kopf aufgrund dieses Gefühls immer leichter wurde. Ich war meiner Erleichterung schon so nahe, bis ich die nächsten Worte auf dem Bildschirm las.

_hör jetzt auf … nimm deine Finger raus_

_Oh nein!_ Das war solch eine Folter. Ich pulsierte buchstäblich vor Erregung und ich brauchte so dringend Erleichterung. Ich tat, was der mysteriöse Mann sagte, und zog meine Finger zurück. Ich zuckte innerlich als Protest, um sie drinnen zu behalten.

„Fuck", fluchte ich leise und schloss meine Augen, um mich ein wenig zu sammeln. _Das ist verrückt, warum sollte ich jemandem erlauben, mir zu sagen, was ich mit meinem Körper tun soll? Warum hätte das wirklich funktionieren sollen? _Aber offensichtlich hatte es vorige Nacht funktioniert. Nicht einmal erotische Bücher gaben mir etwas, wie Rosalie versucht hatte, mir diese aufzuzwingen. Sie meinte, meine fehlenden erotischen Abenteuer war lange noch nicht schändlich, und ich musste nur ein wenig meine Vorstellungskraft ankurbeln – denn ich sah wirklich nichts Großes darin, was den Sex betraf. Sicher, manchmal fühlte er sich gut an, aber das Leben war mir wichtiger als der Sex, im Gegensatz dazu, was Rosalie glaubte. Im College ging es nicht nur um Sex, Alkohol und Partys.

Und trotzdem tat dieser Fremde ohne Gesicht, ohne Stimme, nur dieser Benutzer namens Grneyeddoc1981, plötzlich Dinge mit mir, die kein Mann zuvor mit mir gemacht hatte. Und nun bettelte ich im Geiste nach genau dem selben wie gestern Nacht. Ich musste ... kommen.

_... reib deine Klitoris_

War er verrückt geworden? So sensibel und geschwollen, wie ich war? Trotzdem tat ich es und fiel beinahe von meinem Stuhl. Offensichtlich war er nicht der Einzige, dem man ein paar Dinge über Selbstbefriedigung beibringen konnte. Das fühlte sich so unglaublich an und führte nur dazu, dass ich meinen Höhepunkt noch sehnlicher herbeiwünschte. _Wer ist dieser Mann und was zur Hölle machte er in einem Sex Chat, wenn er wusste, wie man einen Frauenkörper so verwöhnen konnte? Es musste mehr Männer wie ihn auf dieser Welt geben. _Er neckte mich weiter und meine Hüften wanden sich unfreiwillig auf meinem Stuhl, und als ich am Bildschirm nach ihm bettelte, wiederholten meine Lippen diese Worte laut.

„Bitte, fick mich."

Ich war schließlich erleichtert, als er mir sagte, dass ich meine Finger wieder in mich hineinstecken sollte, und stellte mir vor, das wäre er. Ich schloss meine Augen, und für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, er wäre es. Ich wollte sie nicht einmal öffnen, um zu lesen, was er als nächstes geschrieben hatte, aber ich tat es trotzdem. Als er mir sagte, ich solle wieder aufhören, konnte ich es nicht. Ich war so kurz davor und brauchte die Erleichterung. Also ignorierte ich den Rest, schloss meine Augen, machte weiter und rieb meine Hand an meiner Klitoris, bis ich schließlich kam.

Mein Kopf schoss hoch, als der Höhepunkt abebbte. Das war's? _Deswegen _machte ich mich selbst zum Idioten und stimmte zu, mich nochmals mit ihm zu treffen, bemerkte ich dann, als ich nach unten scrollte.

_Wollen wir uns wieder treffen? Ich bin in Los Angeles, also um 9 in deiner Zeitzone?_

Auf keinen Fall konnte das stattfinden. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich mich deswegen so sehr zum Trottel machte! Wackelpudding-Vodka-Shots waren von jetzt an _komplett_ für mich gestrichen. Und damit drehte ich den Bildschirm ab, stellte mich unter die Dusche und verfluchte mich die ganze Zeit selbst dabei. Ich würde einfach vergessen, dass das je passiert war, und niemand brauchte je davon zu erfahren.

Nur ich wusste davon ... tja, und _er, _dachte ich und hielt zwei Stunden später in meiner Psychologieklasse meinen Stift zwischen den Zähnen. Ich starrte in die Luft. Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht von diesem gesichtslosen Mann abschweifen lassen, obwohl ich absolut nichts von ihm wusste. Außer dass er vorige Nacht mit mir gemeinsam online war, aufgrund meiner betrunkenen Worte gekommen war und etwas in mir ausgelöst hatte, auf das ich sonst nie gekommen wäre.

„Miss Swan?" Eine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah zur Professorin hoch. Ich nahm sofort meinen Stift aus dem Mund und senkte den Kopf, um an meiner Prüfung weiterzuschreiben. Der Rest des Tages verlief ebenfalls mit abschweifenden Gedanken und Überlegungen. Was würde passieren, wenn ich wieder in diesen Chat ging? Würde ich wieder einen Orgasmus haben, den ich mir auch allein bereiten konnte, und dann schlafen gehen? Würde ich überhaupt ohne Alkohol noch einmal kommen? Ich zweifelte daran. Aus diesem Grund sollte ich nicht nochmals in diesen Chat zurückkehren.

_Richtig?, _dachte ich eine Stunde später still in der Vortragshalle meines Geschichtekurses und starrte auf mein Blackberry hinunter. Ich hatte die Seite, auf der ich gestern Nacht war, gefunden und tippte den Namen ein, der meine Gedanken schon den ganzen Tag lang verfolgte. _Grneyeddoc1981. _Ich sah mich unschuldig um, während sich die Seite aufbaute, und hielt das Telefon an meine Brust, damit niemand es sah. Als ich es wieder ansah, begann ich, mir sein Profil anzusehen. Achtundzwanzig, ganz in Ordnung. „_Schreibe Fanfictions und zähme in meiner Freizeit gerne Löwen?" _Ich versuchte, mein Lachen zu unterdrücken, und mir entkam ein Schnauben angesichts der Absurdität dieser Aussage. Allerdings erregte ich damit nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler, sondern auch die des Professors. Ich biss mir vor Verlegenheit auf die Lippe und legte mein Telefon mit der Vorderseite nach unten auf meinen Schoß. Ich beugte mich über meinen Notizblock, um so zu tun, als würde ich mitschreiben.

Nach dieser Stunde beschloss ich, für heute nach Hause zu gehen. Dieser mysteriöse Mann lenkte mich zu sehr ab, obwohl er mein Leben eigentlich überhaupt nicht beeinflussen sollte, aber stattdessen dachte ich ständig an ihn. _Vergiss ihn einfach, Bella. Dies ist das College, richtig? Jeder macht verrückte Sachen im College und denkt nie wieder darüber nach. _Warum also musste ich so sehr darüber nachgrübeln?

Ich beschloss, es hinter mir zu lassen, und nahm mir auf dem Heimweg etwas von Starbucks mit, und dann ließ ich mir ein langes, heißes Schaumbad nach dem Abendessen ein. Und natürlich vergaß ich alles über Grneyeddoc1981, vergaß, dass die vergangene Nacht überhaupt passiert war, und sammelte mich wieder.

_Vielleicht sollte ich heute einfach ausgehen und mich mit den Mädels treffen. Das sollte eine anständige Ablenkung bieten._

Aber als ich so im nach Vanille duftenden Wasser lag und gedankenverloren den Schaum zwischen meinen Fingern zerdrückte, konnte ich an nichts anderes als seine Worte denken, die ich heute Morgen gelesen hatte. So wie sich da mein Körper angefühlt hatte, wie sich mein Bauch verkrampft hatte.

Sobald ich aus der Wanne gestiegen war und mir den Bademantel angezogen hatte, ging ich hinaus ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte, die überragende Präsenz dieser Maschine in einer der Ecken des Raumes zu ignorieren. Aber ich konnte beinahe die Vibrationen spüren, die sie sanft summend ausströmte und mich quasi anzog.

_Nein! _Ich tadelte mich selbst und ging weiter bis in die Küche, um mir eine Tasse Tee aufzugießen.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und schlürfte das heiße Getränk. Mit der Fernbedienung begann ich, durch die Kanäle zu zappen und mich zu fragen, warum gerade heute Abend absolut _nichts _im Fernsehen lief, das auch nur annähernd interessant war.

_Weil die meisten Menschen an einem Freitag Abend _Pläne _haben, wie Dates und ausgehen und Spaß haben. Und nicht herumsitzen und grübeln, ob sie sich mit einem einsamen und perversen Arzt in einem jämmerlichen Chat treffen wollten. _Mein innerer Monolog begann von vorne und ich verfluchte ihn.

Ich war _nicht _einsam ... ich war einfach auf unfreiwillige Weise allein. Ich war nicht so extrovertiert und lustig wie Alice, und ich war auch nicht so selbstbewusst und direkt wie Rose. Ich war einfach ... Bella. Die einfache, normale und uninteressante Bella. Und damit war ich total zufrieden. _Aber schau, was passiert, wenn ich mich aus meiner normalen Umgebung entferne. Ich betrinke mich und masturbiere vor einem Computerbildschirm. _Der selbe Computerbildschirm, der hinter mir stand und mich lockte, zu ihm zu kommen.

Ich spähte auf den Fernseh-Receiver und sah, dass es 18:48 Uhr war. Nur der Gedanke daran, dort hinüber zu gehen und wieder am selben Stuhl zu sitzen, regte meine Neugier wieder an, trotz meines Entschlusses, das alles zu ignorieren. Würde er wirklich online sein? Würde er auf mich warten oder hätte er wohl schon jemand anderen gefunden, der ihm Vergnügen bereitete? War die Nacht zuvor ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, ein Ergebnis des Alkohols ... oder könnte es sich womöglich wiederholen?

_Weißt du noch, was die Neugier mit einem anstellen kann, Bella?_

Ich stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus, erhob mich von der Couch und ging hinüber zu meinem Schreibtisch. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn ich einen Blick wagte, und wenn er da war, würde ich mich sofort wieder ausloggen. Als ich mich hinsetzte und meinen Bildschirm einschaltete, fixierten sich meine Augen nur auf den Chat, der zehnmal größer erschien, als er wirklich war. Und als ich wieder die letzten Zeilen las, spürte ich, wie die Hitze in meinen Wangen zurückkam und mein Bauch sich verkrampfte. Ich schloss das Fenster. Ich konnte das nicht. Das war überhaupt nicht ich, also warum sollte ich etwas vorspielen?

_Weil du „neugierig" bist, schon vergessen?_

Warum nahm mich mein Unterbewusstsein auf den Arm? Meine Hand lag auf meiner Maus, mein Mittelfinger strich abgelenkt über das Rad in der Mitte. Ich konnte das auf keinen Fall tun.

Ich war nicht prüde. Ich war schon mit einigen Jungs in der High School zusammen gewesen, aber das hier war etwas komplett anderes. Er war ein Fremder. Ein Fremder, der meinen Körper allein mit Worten besser bearbeiten konnte, als irgendein Mann es mit seinen Händen je vermocht hatte. Aber er war trotzdem ein Fremder. _Ich sollte meinen Monitor einfach abschalten und früh ins Bett gehen._

18:55

Noch fünf Minuten, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Das ist so dämlich", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, holte tief Luft und klickte auf den Link, um mich einzuloggen. „Scheiße! Wie zur Hölle lauten mein Benutzername und mein Passwort?"

_Das hast du davon, wenn du so dumme Sachen machst, wie etwa Alice und Rose zu erlauben, dich auf College Partys mitzuschleppen, wo du dich besäufst, heim kommst und dich auf einer Sex Chat Seite anmeldest._

Diese innere Stimme ging mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Benutzername vergessen", murmelte ich und klickte auf den entsprechenden Link, bevor ich mir gegen die Stirn schlug.

„Ach, Bella! Guck in deine e-Mails."

Ich öffnete meine Mails und fand sofort das richtige, als ob ein Leuchtschild auf meinem Bildschirm blinken würde.

„_Betreff: Deine Login-Daten"_

_Benutzername: BellaNova_

_Passwor4: ..._

„VieleGroßeSchwänze?", schrie ich auf, schoss von meinem Stuhl hoch und warf beinahe meinen Tee um. „Nein nein nein NEIN!"

Ich trat von meinem Tisch zurück und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. _Was zur Hölle war gestern Nacht mit mir los gewesen? So _verzweifelt nach dem Wunsch, flachgelegt zu werden, war ich nun auch wieder nicht ... oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen wollte. Ich biss mir auf den Daumen, spähte hinüber auf den Bildschirm und mir kam es so vor, als würde die Uhr in der Ecke immer größer werden, während Minute um Minute verstrich, bis es schließlich ...

19:00 Uhr war.

Soll ich oder soll ich nicht? Es war nicht so, als würde dieser Kerl wissen, wer ich bin, oder als würde er jemals hierher kommen. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass es ihm gestern genauso gegangen war wie mir und sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal an mich erinnern konnte.

Es würde niemandem wehtun, wenn ich nachsah, ob er da war, richtig? Ich setzte mich wieder an die Kante meines Sessels und tippte meine Login-Daten ein. Einen Moment lang schwebte mein Cursor über dem „Login" Button, bevor ich endlich darauf klickte.


	3. Das Unerwartete Teil 2

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 2**

**Das Unerwartete**

**Teil 2**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>Soll ich oder soll ich nicht? Es war nicht so, als würde dieser Kerl wissen, wer ich bin, oder als würde er jemals hierher kommen. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass es ihm gestern genauso gegangen war wie mir und sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal an mich erinnern konnte.<p>

Es würde niemandem wehtun, wenn ich nachsah, ob er da war, richtig? Ich setzte mich wieder an die Kante meines Sessels und tippte meine Login-Daten ein. Einen Moment lang schwebte mein Cursor über dem „Login" Button, bevor ich endlich darauf klickte. Als sich die Seite aufbaute, verkrampfte sich meine Brust nervös. Und da war es, ein Pop-Up Fenster in der unteren Ecke des Bildschirms bestätigte mir das, was ich zugleich gehofft und gefürchtet hatte ...

_Grneyeddoc1981 ist online_

Ich kreischte kurz auf und schloss die Seite wieder, bevor ich ihm mitteilen konnte, dass ich auch online war. Ich lehnte meine Ellenbogen an meinen Tisch, rieb mir mit den Händen rau über mein Gesicht und krallte sie in mein Haar. Allein der Anblick dieses Benutzernamens sorgte dafür, dass die Hitze durch meinen Körper strömte und ein Pulsieren zwischen meinen Beinen hervorrief. Ich erinnerte mich an die Worte, die ich heute Morgen gelesen hatte. Die selben Worte, die mich den ganzen Tag über gequält hatten, obwohl sie mir bestenfalls eine mittelklassige Erleichterung verschafft hatten. Offensichtlich hatte ich es in mir und ich konnte prima über schmutzige Sachen sprechen, wie sich das in der Nacht zuvor herausgestellt hatte. Aber konnte ich das auch, wenn ich nüchtern war?

19:10

Worauf wartete ich eigentlich? Ich schuldete ihm zumindest eine Erklärung, dass diejenige, mit der er gestern gesprochen hatte, nicht mein wahres Ich gewesen war. Und dann war da dieser Teil von mir, der beinahe online gehen wollte, um zu sehen, ob es nur annähernd so sein konnte, wie es gestern Nacht anscheinend gewesen war, oder ob es nur eine Wiederholung von heute morgen wäre. In zweiterem Falle würde ich einfach meinen Computer abschalten und den Account bei der nächsten Gelegenheit löschen. Aber was, wenn er _wirklich _so fantastisch war?

_Je länger du wartest, desto weniger ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er noch da ist. Wenn er nicht sowieso bereits gegangen ist._

_19:12_

_Er ist weg. Er muss weg sein. Oder zumindest wird er eine andere spitze Frau gefunden haben. Warum würde irgendein Mann auf eine Frau warten, die er noch nie gesehen und noch nie getroffen hat ... nur um zu masturbieren? _Das machte für mich absolut keinen Sinn, wenn da wahrscheinlich tausende anderer verzweifelter Frauen draußen waren, die willig und bereit waren, oder wenn er sich irgendeinen Porno reinziehen konnte.

_19:14_

„Scheiß drauf", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, öffnete wieder die Website und loggte mich ein, bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlegen konnte. Wenn er da war, toll. Wenn nicht, auch kein Drama, richtig? Ich konnte mir einfach auch selbst Vergnügen bereiten, bevor ich schlafen ging. Ich war sicher jetzt schon genug aufgewühlt, bei all diesen Überlegungen. Mein Herz begann zu rasen, als die Info wieder im unteren Teil des Bildschirms erschien. _Er ist da._

_Was soll ich sagen? Wie beginnt man so etwas? „Hi, du musst auch total spitz sein, also lass es uns gegenseitig besorgen?" _Millionen Möglichkeiten schwirrten in meinem Kopf herum, bis ich meine Finger an die Tastatur legte und zu schreiben begann.

_BellaNova: Bist du da?_

Das ängstliche Gefühl begann sich in meinem Bauch zu drehen, ich war plötzlich so nervös, dass er doch nicht da sein könnte. Ich hatte es aufgegeben, herauszufinden, warum ich mich so fühlte, warum es mir plötzlich etwas ausmachte, ob der Fremde gewartet hatte. Ich musste es einfach herausfinden. Meine Augen wanderten ziellos über den Bildschirm, bis es endlich leise klingelte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Hi. Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht. _

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, tippte leicht mit meinen Fingern auf die Tasten und überlegte, was ich als nächstes schreiben sollte. _Das sollte nicht so kompliziert sein, Bella. Lass dich einfach gehen und schreib das erste, das dir in den Sinn kommt, _dachte ich und holte tief Luft. Aber da kam nichts, und langsam begann ich es ernsthaft zu bereuen, dass ich mich eingeloggt hatte, als der Computer wieder klingelte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Bist du da?_

Ich schlug mir mit der Hand an die Stirn. Scheiße, ich hab abgeschaltet, und _natürlich _hatte er es bemerkt. Er würde nicht lang brauchen, um zu bemerken, dass ich wirklich nicht dieses heiße, schmutzige Mädchen war, mit dem er gestern Nacht gechattet hatte, und sich eine andere suchen. Und das brachte mich nirgendwohin. Ich war erregt und brauchte dringend Erleichterung. Ich musste mir etwas witziges und cleveres einfallen lassen, etwas das dem von gestern Nacht nahe kam.

_BellaNova: Ja, sorry. Ich wurde ... aufgehalten ;) _

_Grneyeddoc1981: Mmm du warst die lange Wartezeit wert. Ich hab mich schon den ganzen Tag lang auf das hier gefreut. _

„Scheiße!", rief ich, legte meine Hände an mein Gesicht und stöhnte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag lang gedacht, dass dies eine Wiederholung der vorigen Nacht sein könnte, und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ohne Alkohol wieder so eine Person sein konnte. Ohne _Unmengen _von Alkohol. Wie konnte ich seinen Erwartungen gerecht werden? „Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du es nicht versuchst."

Nach meinem kurzen, mentalen Anspornen begann ich wieder zu tippen.

„Ich mich auch. Wirst du dein ..." Ich machte eine Pause und löschte es wieder, bevor ich weiterschreiben konnte, und schimpfte mich mental, weil ich so ein Angsthase war. Ich machte das viel härter für mich als notwendig. Das waren doch bloß Worte auf einem Bildschirm, richtig? „Mach es einfach!"

_BellaNova: Ich mich auch. Wirst du dein Versprechen halten?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Das hab ich vor. Ich will dich bis zu mir hier in Chicago schreien hören. _

Ich war überrascht, als meine Hüften unbewusst am Sessel zuckten, als ich seine Antwort las. Ich wollte das eigentlich mehr, als ich für möglich gehalten hatte. Ich konnte bereits spüren, wie mein Körper auf ihn reagierte, und so nervig es auch war, es schickte einen Schauer der Aufregung durch mich hindurch, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

_BellaNova: Daran habe ich die ganze Zeit gedacht._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Fuck. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie hart mich das macht._

Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich stöhnte leise, spürte, wie die Hitze meinen Hals hinab und über meine Brust wanderte, bis sie sich in meinem Bauch sammelte. Wenn jetzt jemand vor mir sitzen würde und das gesagt hätte, hätte ich gedacht, er wäre ein komplett perverser Typ und wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihm einfach eine Ohrfeige gegeben und wäre gegangen. Trotzdem, als ich diese Worte hier auf dem Bildschirm sah, erzeugte das noch mehr Spannung als heute Morgen. Eigentlich stellte es nur eine weitere Facette in dieser bereits komplexen Erfahrung für mich da, als ich „Grneyeddoc1981 schreibt gerade" auf dem Bildschirm las. Und ich wollte noch mehr.

_BellaNova: Beschreib's mir._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir zeigen. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier bei mir, weit geöffnet für mich, deine wunderschöne, rosa Muschi feucht und bereit für mich._

_Heilige. Scheiße. _Ich fand das alles langsam verlockend. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl, alles sagen oder tun zu können, das einem gerade einfiel, oder das man in seinen wildesten, abartigsten Fantasien schon immer machen wollte. Man konnte komplett ungeniert und offen sein, und wer würde sich darüber aufregen? Und die Person am anderen Ende konnte sein, wen auch immer du dir vorstellen kannst. Sogar die schmutzigsten Dinge, die von seinen Fingerspitzen kamen, waren unglaublich sexy und erregend, mehr als alles, das du dir je vorgestellt hast.

Ich riss mich aus meinen Träumereien und merkte, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Aber was konnte ich womöglich darauf antworten, außer ...

_BellaNova: Oh Gott._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Gefällt dir das?_

_BellaNova: Ja. Erzähl mir mehr._

Ich beobachtete den Bildschirm aufgeregt und wartete auf seine Antwort. Mein Körper vibrierte vor Erregung und ich öffnete meinen Bademantel, ließ ihn zur Seite fallen und spürte, wie die kühle Brise vom Deckenventilator über meine erhitzte Haut strich.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ich würde mit meinen Händen deine Oberschenkel auf und ab streichen und zusehen, wie sich die Gänsehaut auf deiner Haut ausbreitet. Wo willst du meine Hände spüren?_

Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht entflammte, als ich mir vorstellte, wo ich momentan am liebsten von ihm berührt werden wollte, und wie schwer es mir fiel, dies in Worte zu fassen.

_BellaNova: Auf mir._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Wo?_

_Lass einfach all deine Hemmungen fallen und genieße das, _sagte ich mir selbst. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, um es gemütlicher zu haben.

_BellaNova: In mir drin._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Fuck. Ich wette, du fühlst dich so gut an. Ich wette, du schmeckst sogar noch besser. _

„Oh Jesus", hauchte ich. Mein Kopf fiel etwas zurück und die Muskeln in meinen Beinen verkrampften sich als Antwort darauf. Meine Hüften zuckten, als ich meine Hand an meine Brust hob und sie sanft massierte. Dies wiederum sorgte dafür, dass ich ein sanftes Stöhnen von mir gab.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Willst du, dass ich von dir koste?_

_BellaNova: Ja_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Sag's mir. Sag mir, wo du meinen Mund haben möchtest._

_Jesus. _Ich konnte buchstäblich spüren, wie das Herz in meiner Brust klopfte. _Jetzt oder nie._

_BellaNova: Ich will deinen Mund auf meiner Pussy._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Braves Mädchen. Stell dir vor, wie ich zwischen deinen Beinen bin. Mein heißer Atem an deiner Haut, meine Zunge, die dich schmeckt. Ich wette, du schmeckst fucking köstlich. _

Ich stöhnte wieder, und meine Hand strich meinen Körper hinab und brachte mich von den Gefühlen, die ich tief in mir spürte, zum Zittern. Ich strich über die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels und schwelgte in dem Gefühl meiner Erregung, obwohl ich noch nicht mal dort angelangt war, wo ich ihn am meisten brauchte ... wo ich mir _ihn _nun vorstellte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Berührst du dich gerade?_

_BellaNova: ja _

_Grneyeddoc1981: Gut. Reib mit deinen Fingern deine Klit und stell dir vor, das ist meine Zunge. Bist du nass? _

Meine Hand kam schließlich zwischen meine Beine und ich führte die Bewegungen aus, die er gerade beschrieben hatte. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als mich dieser Blitz durchfuhr. Die Lust, die ich erfuhr, übertrumpfte alles, das ich bisher in meinem Leben gespürt hatte. Kein Mann zuvor hatte jemals diesen Effekt auf mich gehabt, und das war zwar nervig, aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie belebend.

_BellaNova: fuck ja_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Sag mir, wie ich mich anfühle._

_BellaNova: unglaublich_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Steck deine Finger in diese nasse Pussy und sag mir, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn ich in dir bin._

So wie heute Morgen folgte ich genau seinen Worten, ließ meine Finger über meine feuchte Haut streichen und stöhnte laut, als ich sie hinein steckte. Mein Atem kam stoßweise, die Finger gingen tiefer und tiefer, bis mein Rücken sich durchbog, sie mich komplett ausfüllten und meine Handfläche auf meiner geschwollenen Klit zu liegen kamen und darauf Druck ausübten. Ich war so erregt, dass es sich beinah anfühlte, als käme ich jetzt schon zum Höhepunkt, allein von dieser Berührung. Was zur Hölle tat er mit mir und warum musste ich mich so beschweren? Ich begann, mit meiner freien Hand wieder zu tippen. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieses Gefühl nachließ.

_BellaNova: fuuuck du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an _

_Grneyeddoc1981: Fahr mit deinen Fingern rein und raus. Sag mir, wie nass du bist._

_BellaNova: oh so nass_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Oh Gott. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es sehen._

Und

Und in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir das auch. Der Gedanke daran, dass mich jemand beobachtete, war seltsamerweise erotisch, aber es war ja nicht irgendwer.

Das war _er._

Der Mann auf dem Bildschirm, der mich zu neuen Gipfeln der Lust führte, ohne seinen eigenen Körper oder seine Stimme einzusetzen. Mein Körper begann zu zittern, als ich meine Finger in mir krümmte und mich selbst näher an den Höhepunkt brachte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Bist du schon nah dran?_

_BellaNova: ja_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Stell dir vor, wie ich mit meiner Zunge deine Klit bearbeite, während ich dich mit meinen Fingern ficke_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Kannst du mich spüren? _

_BellaNova: Ja_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Wie nah bist du jetzt dran? _

_BellaNova: so nah. bitte. _

_Grneyeddoc1981: Geh mit deinem Handballen über deine Klit und reib sie._

Ich atmete zitternd aus, als meine Handfläche wieder Kontakt mit der geschwollenen Haut machte. Ich rieb mich selbst und brachte mich dem Gipfel immer näher. Ich verweigerte beinah, die Augen zu öffnen und auf den Bildschirm zu gucken, aber ich hörte es wieder läuten, und ich konnte nicht bereuen, dass ich meine Augen dann doch geöffnet hatte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Beweg deine Hüften, stell dir vor, du fickst mein Gesicht. Ich will, dass du kommst. Ich will dich zum Kommen bringen._

_BellaNova: oh Gott. Ich komme. _

_Grneyeddoc1981: Gut so. Komm, Baby._

Mein ganzer Körper erstarrte, als der intensivste Orgasmus meines ganzen Lebens mich überrollte. Ich schloss die Augen und schrie. Ich schrie gerade wirklich, während ich kam. Die Nachbeben jagten mit jeder Berührung durch meinen Körper, als ich mit meinen Hüften gegen meine Hand stieß. Und als ich langsam wieder herunter kam, war ich geschockt und sprachlos. Es war kein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, nichts Einmaliges. Und mit Sicherheit war ich nicht betrunken. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann und seinen Worten erregte mich so unglaublich, ließ mein Leben aus den Fugen geraten, und gleichzeitig wollte ich mehr. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor etwas so sehr gewollt, und doch freute ich mich schon auf das nächste Mal, als ich mich noch von diesem Orgasmus erholte.

_Das nächste Mal?, _fragte ich mich selbst und starrte an die Decke. Würde es ein nächstes Mal geben? _Sollte _es ein nächstes Mal geben? Ich lauschte dem Puls, der in meinen Ohren rauschte, und entspannte mich immer mehr in meinem Stuhl. Die Zufriedenheit, die ich in diesem Augenblick spürte, war unbeschreiblich. Ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich dies nicht nochmal erleben wollen würde ... aber wollte er das auch?

_BellaNova: Sie enttäuschen mit Sicherheit nicht, Doc..._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Du auch nicht, BellaNova :)_

_BellaNova: Nur Bella. Mein Name ist Bella._

Ich wartete einen Augenblick auf seine Antwort. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht zu persönlich gewesen war. War es nicht der Reiz an dieser ganzen Sache, dass man anonym und unbekannt bleiben konnte? Was, wenn ich ihn damit verjagte? Tja, jetzt war es zu spät, um es zurückzunehmen.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Bella, wie? Ist nicht schwer, das anhand deines Nicknames auszurechnen._

Meine Augen verengten sich ein wenig und ich spitzte die Lippen. Sofort begann ich, fest in die Tasten zu tippen.

_BellaNova: Oh und ich schätze, du hast dann also keine grünen Augen?_

Ich klopfte mit meinen Fingern auf den Tisch, wartete auf seine Antwort, und hob meine andere Hand hoch, um mein Kinn darauf abzustützen.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Touché. haha ich bin Edward. _

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. _Edward. _Ein untypischer Name für einen untypischen Mann mit Sinn für Humor. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich ihm noch sagen sollte, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass er schon ging. _Was, wenn dies das letzte Mal ist, dass ich mit ihm spreche, das letzte Mal, dass ich mich so fühle? _Die Lösung für dieses Problem war einfach ... ich durfte das nicht zulassen.

_BellaNova: Also, Edward ... würdest du dies gern nochmal machen?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Sag mir wann._

Ich dachte einen Moment lang nach und überlegte, ob ich wieder vierundzwanzig Stunden warten konnte. _Verdammt, Bella, was ist mit dir nach? Wann bist du plötzlich zur Nymphomanin geworden?_

Seit Grneyeddoc1981... _Edward... _in mein Leben kam.

_BellaNova: Jetzt._


	4. Voreingenommen Teil 1

**Ü/N: **Herzlichen Dank allen Reviewern, es haut mich echt um, dass diese Story solch einen Anklang findet. Ihr macht mich baff, und zwar im positiven Sinne.

Kurze Anmerkung: Ich habe beschlossen, das Wörtchen „Fuck" zumeist nicht zu übersetzen, damit die Story authentischer bleibt. Aber bitte denkt dran, dass „Fuck" im Englischen keine ganz so drastische Bedeutung hat wie im Deutschen, eher nach dem Motto „verdammt" oder unter Umständen auch „Scheiße".

Tja und nun wieder weiter zu unseren beiden Helden. Wie ihr wisst, hat Bella im letzten Kapitel bereits einen Höhenflug hinter sich. Unser armer Doc sitzt aber noch auf der Wartebank...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Encounters<strong>

**Kapitel 3**

**Voreingenommen**

**Teil 1**

EPOV

* * *

><p><em>Grneyeddoc1981: Sag mir wann.<em>

_BellaNova: Jetzt._

Ich musste zugeben, das hatte ich nicht erwartet, obwohl ich auch nicht gerade sagen konnte, dass ich jetzt enttäuscht war. So sehr ich auch daran gedacht hatte, meine schmerzhafte Erektion in Zaum zu halten, die mich den ganzen Tag über gequält hatte, war es komplett kontraproduktiv, dass ich eine schöne Frau nur durch meine Worte zum Orgasmus brachte. Und es hatte auch nicht geholfen, dass meine eigene Erleichterung warten musste, weil sie sich zum Beginn unserer Unterhaltung offensichtlich unbehaglich gefühlt hatte. Gestern war sie überhaupt nicht schüchtern oder zurückhaltend gewesen, und jetzt kam ihr deutlich Unbehagen durch, obwohl es nur geschriebene Worte waren. Ihre Antworten kamen verspätet und waren viel konservativer als letzte Nacht.

Nach und nach wurde sie anscheinend lockerer und ein wenig kam von dieser sexy Frau zum Vorschein, BellaNova, von der ich den ganzen Tag lang fantasiert habe. Die kurzen, und doch so fucking sexy Antworten begannen wieder, und ich musste mich zurückhalten, um es ihr nicht gleichzutun. Als sie mir sagte, dass sie kommt, bettelte mein schmerzender Schwanz mich quasi an, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Kein Bild der Welt war schöner, als eine Frau, die gerade einen Orgasmus erlebte. Offene Lippen, schweres Atmen, sich hebende Brüste ...

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ich bin dabei, wenn du es auch bist, Bella ;)_

_Bella_. Wie konnte sie etwas anderes als schön sein mit solch einem Namen? Aber wen kümmerte es? Die Schönheit des Ganzen lag darin, dass sie alles sein konnte, das ich mir vorstellte, oder? Ich schloss für einen Augenblick meine Augen und in meinen Gedanken formte sich das Bild von ihr, an das ich seit gestern Nacht denken musste, und anscheinend drehte es sich in Richtung meines üblichen Typs: brünett mit blauen Augen, groß und lange Beine.

Alles, das Tanya nicht gewesen war.

Mit diesem Bild vor meinen Augen wurde mein Schwanz noch härter. Ich brauchte Erleichterung ... und zwar dringend.

_BellaNova: Fick mich, Edward ..._

Ich stöhnte laut. Und war ziemlich froh, dass meine Wohnung dicke Wände hatte. All ihre Zurückhaltung von vorhin war wie weggeflogen. Die Sexbombe war wieder da.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ich will zuerst deinen Mund ..._

_BellaNova: Wo genau willst du ihn?_

„Fuck", zischte ich, als ich meine Hand an meinen Schwanz legte. _Das wird sicher nicht lang dauern. _Ich spürte bereits, wie meine Eier sich verkrampften, und noch mehr als die kommende Erleichterung wollte ich wieder diese Erfahrung machen. Die letzte Nacht war die erotischste Nacht meines Lebens gewesen. Eine Nacht, von der ich nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie zu Ende geht. Und der Gedanke daran, das alles zu wiederholen, jagte einen Schauer der Vorfreude durch mich und ich verlangsamte die Bewegung meiner Hand, um die alles hinauszuzögern.

_BellaNova: Wie fühlt er sich an ... Edward ..._

Ich stöhnte leise, und ein neuer Schauer lief durch meinen Körper, als ich meinen Namen sah. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich so etwas so gut anfühlen konnte. Es war persönlich, und ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war, aber momentan war es mir ehrlich egal.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Gott. So gut._

_BellaNova: Greif in meine Haare. Zieh dran._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Jesus. Langes Haar? Welche Farbe?_

Meine Hand liebkoste langsam die Haut an meinem Schwanz, stimulierte sie und hielt die Erregung aufrecht, als ich nervös auf ihre Antwort wartete. Ein weiteres Stück des Puzzles einer erstaunlichen, mysteriösen Frau. _Bitte sag braun ... bitte sag braun. _Ich wiederholte das immer und immer wieder, meine Augen waren auf den Bildschirm fixiert.

_BellaNova: Sehr lang. Wenn ich dich reite, reicht es bis zu meinen Nippeln. Und braun._

_Holy fuck! _Oh ja, mein Mädchen war zurück ... und fick mich, sie war brünett! Ich war bereits am Ende und hatte noch kaum begonnen. Mein Griff um meinen Schwanz wurde fester und mein Kopf sank zurück an die Lehne meines Sessels, als ich mit den Bewegungen schneller wurde. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir vor, wie ich mit meinen Fingern durch das lange, dunkle Haar strich, während zwei perfekte Lippen diese wahnsinns Spannung in mir erzeugten, die mich halb um den Verstand brachte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: fuck. ich will deinen Mund ficken_

_BellaNova: Gott, ich weiß, das sollte mir nicht gefallen, aber ... Fuck, das ist heiß._

_Diese Frau ist zu gut, um wahr zu sein, _dachte ich. Aber hatte ich nicht bereits ergründet, dass ich hier mit ihr auch jemand komplett Anderes war als in der echten Welt draußen? Ich sprach nie so mit einer Frau, aber ich habe auch noch nie eine Frau wie BellaNova getroffen ... Bella. Ich war noch nie von etwas so unsäglich erregt gewesen, sodass ich den ganzen Arbeitstag lang in diesem Zustand verbringen musste ... Gott sei Dank gab es diese weißen Mäntel! Genug gesagt.

Meine Hüften warfen sich aus Reflex wieder vorwärts in meine Hand, so wie die Nacht zuvor. Ich stellte mir vor, wie dieser warme, feuchte Mund mich immer wieder aufnahm. Ich war so dicht davor, aber ich wollte noch mehr sehen.

_Grneyeddoc1981:__ Also magst du es, wenn ich so mit dir rede? _

_BellaNova: ja ... so sehr_

_Grneyeddoc1981: was stellt das mit dir an? _

_BellaNova: das macht mich so nass, meine Nippel werden hart_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Fuck, ich will deine hübschen, rosa Nippel in meinem Mund spüren_

_BellaNova: Gott ich will das auch_

Ein Schwall von Kraftwörtern entkam meinen Lippen, denn ich wusste, dass ich jeden Moment kommen und alles vorbei sein würde. Zumindest für diese Nacht.

_Nur noch ein bisschen länger,_ bettelte ich meinen Körper an, obwohl meine Bewegungen nicht an Geschwindigkeit verloren. _Bitte noch ein bisschen länger. _Ich wusste, ich war dem Ende nahe, aber ich wollte, dass sie auch kam. Ich wollte, das sie das wieder mit mir teilte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: berühre dich, Bella_

_BellaNova: ja. _

Mein Atem kam abgehackt und ich spürte, wie sich der Schweiß auf meiner Stirn bildete. Meine Erlösung stand kurz bevor. Fuck, so etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gespürt und alle Gedanken, dass ich das nicht genießen konnte, waren komplett weggefegt. Ich war so angetörnt und hingerissen von ihr, dass alle anderen Frauen, die ich physisch sehen oder berühren konnte, Luft für mich waren. Und das nach nur zwei Nächten.

Nach zwei Nächten.

_Fuck, was machte diese Frau nur mit mir? _Ich war Dr. Edward Cullen, ein höchst respektierter Arzt und Gentleman, aber bei ihr wurde ich zu einem kompletten Perversen.

Und ich liebte jede einzelne Minute.

_Grneyeddoc1981: mach dich nackt. sofort._

_BellaNova: ok. du dich auch._

Ich hielt still, die Aussicht darauf, das Ganze hinauszuzögern, machte mich noch mehr an. Ich hob meine Hüften komplett aus dem Stuhl und schob die eng anliegende Boxershort ganz meine Oberschenkel hinunter, sodass sie zu meinen Füßen am Boden fielen. Danach zog ich mir mein T-Shirt aus. Ich ließ mich zurück in den Sessel fallen und begann wieder zu tippen, während ich meine andere Hand wieder an meinen Schwanz legte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich will dich ficken_

_BellaNova: tu es_

_Grneyeddoc1981: setz dich mit geöffneten Beinen hin_

_BellaNova: ok_

_Grneyeddoc1981: stell dir vor, du reitest mich. Steck deine Finger in dich und wippe auf meinem Schwanz auf und ab_

_BellaNova: Gott, du fühlst dich so gut an_

„Uhhhhhhh", stöhnte ich hörbar und ich griff nach dem Gleitgel, das noch von letzter Nacht auf dem Schreibtisch lag, und drückte etwas davon auf meine Spitze. Ich griff ein wenig fester zu und verteilte es über meine ganze Länge, bis ich endlich wieder lockerer ließ. Ich ballte die Hand zur Faust, wie sie es mir die Nacht zuvor gesagt hatte, und fuhr langsam in meine Faust hinein, sodass meine Hüften wieder vor Vorfreude zuckten. Sie begannen mit ihrem eigenen Rhythmus und dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Wenn ich meine Augen schloss, konnte ich es mir fast vorstellen ... ich spürte sie beinah ...

_Grneyeddoc1981: oh Baby, ich streichle gerade meinen Schwanz und stell mir vor, es wäre deine Pussy_

_BellaNova: ich liebe es, wenn du so mit mir sprichst_

_Grneyeddoc1981: stell dir einfach vor, wie ich dir das ins Ohr flüstere und dich dabei ficke_

_BellaNova: bin so nah dran_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ich will in dir kommen_

_BellaNova: mach's. jetzt._

„Fich. Mich."

Ich fluchte laut,und mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als ich kam. Ich kam noch härter als die Nacht zuvor. Die Intensität dieses Gefühls vernebelte mir ein wenig den Blick und meine Beine schmerzten, weil sich die Muskeln so verkrampften. Ich atmete schwer und begann mich langsam wieder zu entspannen. Meine Hand lag noch immer an meinem Schwanz, der langsam erschlaffte, und ich lehnte mich weiter in meinem Stuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke. Nach nur zwei Nächten fühlte es sich bereits an wie eine Sucht. Ich erinnerte mich daran, hinterrücks über Leute zu lachen, die „süchtig" nach Cybersex waren, aber es war überhaupt nicht so, wie ich immer gehört hatte. Es war nur diese eine Frau, die Gefühle in mir erweckte und eine Seite von mir zum Vorschein brachte, von der ich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab. Und außerdem erlebte ich die intensivsten Höhepunkte meines Lebens. Und trotzdem wusste ich nur sehr wenig über sie.

_BellaNova: Bist du noch da?_

Es war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich so lang an die Decke gestarrt hatte, bis ihre Nachricht auf meinem Computer ertönte. Ich sah wieder auf den Bildschirm und setzte mich ein wenig auf, um ihr zu antworten. Ich zögerte einen Moment. Wollte sie gute Nacht sagen? War ich bereit, ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen? Woher kam diese Angst, dass ihr „gute Nacht" vielleicht „auf Wiedersehen" bedeuten könnte? Ich kannte sie kaum, aber die Antwort war nein. Ich war nicht bereit, ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Ich tippte eine kurze Nachricht, bevor ich ins Bad lief, um mich schnell zu waschen.

_Grneyeddoc1981:_ _Ja. Muss nur wieder zu Atem kommen ;)_

_BellaNova: Also schätze ich, ist es für mich hinfällig, dich zu fragen, ob es dir gefallen hat?_

Ich kam zurück, las ihre Nachricht und musste tatsächlich lachen. Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, wie sich ein Lachen anfühlte. Seit wann war mein Leben so ernst geworden? Wann hatte ich aufgehört, die kleinen Dinge zu genießen, wie zum Beispiel ein Lachen? Warum brachte sie mich dazu, dass ich plötzlich jeden Aspekt meines Lebens in Frage stellte?

Ich wusste es nicht, und es war mir auch egal. Einmal war Edward Cullen dabei, einfach den Moment auszukosten und zu genießen.

_Grneyeddoc1981: So verdammt gut, Bella. Was du mit mir tust ist unbeschreiblich._

_BellaNova: Du hast keine Ahnung ... Ich bin noch nie zuvor so intensiv gekommen._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ich auch nicht._

Sie antwortete für eine längere Zeit nicht und ich hatte beinahe Angst, dass sie sich in dieses Schneckenhaus zurückzog, aus dem sie vorhin erst herausgekommen war. Es hatte ein Weilchen gedauert, bis ich sie hervorgelockt hatte, aber es war die Anstrengung wert gewesen. Und das, was hervorgekommen war, war die unglaublichste Sexbombe, die ich mir je vorstellen konnte. Das vor der Welt, vor mir, zu verstecken, wäre eine Sünde gewesen.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Alles in Ordnung?_

_BellaNova: Ich muss nur wieder zu Atem kommen ;P ... Also, was für ein Arzt bist du?_


	5. Voreingenommen Teil 2

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 3**

**Voreingenommen**

**Teil 2**

EPOV

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen betrat ich die Notaufnahme mit einem Gähnen hinter meiner vorgehaltenen Hand. Nicht einmal meine morgendliche Dusche konnte meine Müdigkeit vertreiben, aber ich durfte mich nicht beschweren.<p>

Die Unterhaltung mit Bella gestern Nacht – und manchmal auch die mangelnde Unterhaltung mit ihr – war meine Übermüdung aber wert gewesen. Keiner von uns konnte sich verabschieden und wir unterhielten uns ein wenig zwischen unseren einzelnen „Zusammentreffen". Ich erfuhr, dass sie zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt ist, ursprünglich aus Washington kommt und Architektur auf der UCLA studierte. Nur erfuhr ich über ihr Äußeres nur, welche Haarfarbe sie hatte. Nicht, dass dies wahnsinnig wichtig gewesen wäre, und tatsächlich machte sie das noch interessanter für mich. Sie konnte immer noch alles für mich sein, das ich wollte. Nur dass sie auch in Wirklichkeit brünett war.

„Was ist los, Doc? Du siehst scheiße aus", meinte Emmett, als er von seinem Klemmbrett in der Hand hoch blickte, aber als ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Oh, der gute Doktor ist voll in Schwung wegen einem weiteren kecken Online-Luder?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum, aber natürlich folgte er mir und bombardierte mich mit Fragen. Ich stand vor der Kaffeekanne, begann, mir eine Tasse einzuschenken, und schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf. „Emmett, damit du mich nicht den ganzen Tag hindurch fragst, es ist keine neue Frau, sondern die selbe. Ich bin sehr müde und habe Patienten, um die ich mich kümmern muss, und einen riesen Haufen Papierkram zu erledigen. Und außerdem ist mir nicht danach, darüber zu reden. Ich posaune mein Sexleben nicht herum, nicht so wie jemand anderes hier in diesem Zimmer."

„Tja, das ist zumindest schon mal was", grinste Emmett, boxte mich in den Arm und ich rollte wieder vor Verwirrung mit den Augen. „Zumindest hast du endlich so was Ähnliches wie ein Sexleben. Das ist doch schon ein Fortschritt. Also komm schon, wie ist sie so? Ist sie heiß?"

„Darüber spreche ich nicht", antwortete ich genervt, als ich an ihm vorbei ging, einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee trank und den Gang entlang zu meinem Büro lief. Das Letzte, das ich momentan besprechen wollte, war das Thema Bella. Allein an sie zu denken, löste ein Kribbeln in manchen Teilen meines Körpers aus, und daran wollte ich während der Arbeitszeit lieber nicht denken. Ich musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und mich konzentrieren.

Aber als ich nach meinem Stethoskop und meinem weißen Mantel griff, bemerkte ich, dass Emmett die Tür blockierte. Seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt und sein Grinsen immer noch ins Gesicht gepflastert. Ich wusste, ich würde hier nicht raus kommen, bis ich ihm nicht zumindest irgendetwas erzählt hatte.

„Schau, Emmett, ich weiß wirklich nicht recht viel von ihr. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen und auch noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Ich habe ihr nur ein paar Worte auf meinem Bildschirm geschrieben. Ende der Diskussion", sagte ich und starrte ihn an, um klar zu machen, dass ich dies nicht näher ausführen würde.

„Oh, du wirst mich hier noch umbringen, Edward", stöhnte Emmett und warf den Kopf zurück, als ich mich durch die kleine Lücke zwischen ihm und dem Türrahmen quetschen wollte und somit hinaus auf den Gang. „Lass mich mal zur Abwechslung indirekt durch deine Erzählungen Spaß haben!"

Ich lächelte und nickte der Schwester zu, die uns entgegen kam und mir ein Klemmbrett reichte. Emmett folgte mir dichtauf. Ich lief weiter den Gang hinab, überflog das Patientenblatt und sprach in einem gelangweilten Tonfall: „Als ob ich je indirekt durch deine Erzählungen Spaß gehabt hätte, Emmett. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich nicht eine eigene Datenbank bräuchte, um all die Namen meiner Bettpartnerinnen irgendwo einzutragen."

„Komm schon, wenn du mir schon hier nichts von ihr erzählen willst, dann komm nach der Arbeit mit ein Bier trinken. Es wird dich nicht umbringen, mal eine Stunde lang wie ein normaler Kerl zu sein." Er schnaufte ein wenig, als wir vor einem Krankenzimmer ankamen.

Ich drückte mir auf die Nasenwurzel, um mein Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken, ihn anzufauchen. Meine Übermüdung und Emmetts Hartnäckigkeit waren keine gute Kombination, aber ich wusste, er würde nicht nachgeben, bevor ich nicht zustimmte. „Fein, ein Bier. Wirst du mich jetzt also meine Arbeit machen lassen?"

Er boxte mich kurz in den Arm, bevor er siegesstolz davon ging und ich das Zimmer vor mir betrat. Ich beantwortete reihenweise Fragen und führte Untersuchungen durch ...

Aber meine Gedanken waren weit von diesem Krankenhaus entfernt.

Nur die entfernteste Erwähnung von Bella erweckte das Verlangen in meinem Körper wieder zum Leben. Ich wollte wirklich nicht nach der Arbeit ein Bier trinken gehen. Alles, was ich wollte, war nach Hause zu gehen, vielleicht ein kurzes Schläfchen zu halten und dann zu hoffen, dass sie vielleicht online gehen würde. Nach der letzten Nacht gab es keinen anderen Ort, an dem ich lieber gewesen wäre. Unter der rauen, sexy Frau, die sie wahr, wenn wir uns einander „Vergnügen bereiteten", hatte ich herausgefunden, dass sich ein sehr intelligentes, witziges und faszinierendes Wesen befand. Und ich freute mich schon darauf, mehr über sie herauszufinden.

Ein Fehlalarm bei einer Schwangeren, eine Blinddarmentzündung und ein gebrochenes Bein später war ich wieder zurück in meinem Büro. Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl sinken und rieb mir unsanft mit den Händen über das Gesicht, um mich ein wenig wacher zu machen. Ich setzte mich gerade hin und fuhr mit der Maus hin und her, damit sich der Bildschirm vor mir wieder aktivierte. Ich beschloss, dass ich kurz meine e-Mails checken wollte, bevor ich mich in die Arbeit stürzte.

Nachdem ich einige arbeitsbezogene Mails ausgedruckt hatte, stießen meine Augen auf eine unbekannte Adresse.

_bella(dot)swan(at)ucla(dot)edu_

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. _Bella._ Und dann sah ich den Betreff. _Sehnsucht nach dir …_

Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Lehne zurückfallen und mir entkam unfreiwilligerweise ein Stöhnen, als mein bereits halb steifer Schwanz zu pulsieren began und noch härter wurde.

_Scheiße. Auf keinen Fall konnte ich so durch den Arbeitstag gelangen und hoffen, irgendetwas Produktives zustande zu bringen._

Bevor ich die Mail öffnete, erhob ich mich aus meinem Stuhl, durchquerte das Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Dann zog ich die Rollos vor meinem Fenster herunter, bevor ich mich wieder setzte. Ich atmete ein und langsam wieder aus, legte die Hand auf die Maus und klickte auf öffnen.

_Edward,_

_ich hab deine Mailadresse von deinem Profil, ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus. Heute Morgen bin ich für die Arbeit aufgewacht und war völlig erschöpft. Aber das war es definitiv wert. Wollen wir uns heute Nacht wieder treffen, zur selben Uhrzeit? Es ist erst so wenige Stunden her, aber allein der Gedanke an dich macht mich schon so … aufgeregt, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich den Arbeitstag heute überstehen soll._

_Und ich habe über etwas nachgedacht. Hast du ein Mikrofon an deinem Computer? Mit einer Hand zu tippen ist ein wenig komisch und es wäre sicher einfacher, wenn wir miteinander sprechen und unsere Hände für wichtigere Dinge frei hätten. Ich möchte liebend gern herausfinden, ob deine Stimme genauso sexy ist wie das, was du schreibst ;) Sag mir einfach Bescheid._

_Ich werde um 9 ganz nass auf dich warten._

_Bella_

_Heilige Scheiße. _Wenn ich nicht schon vorhin eine fast schmerzhafte Erektion gehabt hätte, hätte ich sie spätestens jetzt bekommen. Sie wollte meine Stimme hören? Und wenn ich zustimmte, würde ich auch ihre hören? Der Gedanke daran, all diese Dinge für sie laut auszusprechen, sandte einen unerwarteten Schauer der Aufregung durch meinen Körper. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich so mit einer Frau vor ihr gesprochen, nein, ich hätte dies auch noch nie vorgehabt. Aber mit ihr wollte ich es. Ich _brauchte _es.

In diesem Augenblick wurde mir auch etwas klar. Ihre Stimme zu hören würde sie so viel realer für mich machen.

Dennoch war der Gedanke daran nicht völlig abwegig. Dadurch könnte ich sie mir auch viel leichter vor mir vorstellen. Ich konnte meine Augen schließen und so tun, als stünde sie vor mir, als würde sie sich auf mich herabsenken, mich reiten …

_Fuck, das wäre fast so ähnlich, als würden wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht treffen, _dachte ich und rutschte bei diesen Gedanken unruhig in meinem Stuhl hin und her. Sie wirklich zu sehen und ihre Lippen an mir zu spüren, meine Finger in ihrem langen, braunen Haar zu verweben, zu hören, wie sie meinen Namen stöhnt, und zu spüren, wie ihr Körper an meinem vibriert …

Mittlerweile zuckte ich gegen die Innenseite meiner Hose, einzelne Bilder jagten mir durch den Kopf. Ich hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete ich meinen Gürtel und zog mir die Hose hinunter. Ich schloss meine Augen, lehnte mich zurück und stellte mir vor, sie wäre hier bei mir. Ich begann, meinen Schwanz zu streicheln und seufzte tief. Ich ließ zu, dass ich alles andere vergaß, nur das Bild ihres Gesichts war in meinen Gedanken, so wie ich sie mir eben vorstellte. Ich ließ alles, das sie in der Nacht zuvor zu mir gesagt hatte, Revue passieren, stellte mir vor, wie sie mir diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte und meinen Hals küsste. Das Gefühl ihrer nackten Brüste an meinem Oberkörper, ihrer Finger an meinen Schultern, wenn sie sich hob und auf mich senkte …

Noch nie hatte ich in solchem Ausmaß von einer Frau fantasiert. Noch nie hatte jemand so eine intensive Erregung ausgelöst, dass ich sie beinahe spüren konnte. Ich griff fester zu und hielt den Atem an, damit ich nicht aufstöhnte. Meine Erleichterung kam alarmierend schnell näher. Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, sie um meinen Schwanz zu spüren. Welche Geräusche sie dabei wohl machte und wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn sie kam, während ich in ihr war. Und mit diesem Gedanken griff ich mit meiner freien Hand an die Armlehne, da mich ein sehr intensiver Orgasmus überkam. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich, ich stieß einen zitternden Atem aus, als ich kam, und ließ mich noch weiter in meinem Sessel zurückfallen, sobald der Höhepunkt abebbte.

Was tat sie da mit mir? Ich hatte in der letzten Nacht drei Orgasmen mit ihr gehabt und nicht einmal fünf Stunden später brauchte ich wieder die Erleichterung, als wäre ich noch ein Teenager. Und dennoch war mein Begehren nicht gestillt, mein Hunger nicht gesättigt. Ich wollte unbedingt schon zu Hause sein, vor meinem Computer, in meinem Sessel, wollte mit ihr reden … ihre Stimme hören …

Ich klickte auf antworten und tippte schnell meine Antwort.

_Bella,_

_ich werde mit eingeschaltetem Mikro da sein._

_Edward_

Ich klickte auf senden, stand auf, zog mir mein Hemd und die Krawatte aus und einen Arztkittel an.

_Dies würde noch ein sehr langer Tag werden._

* * *

><p>An diesem Abend betrat ich mit Emmett die Bar. Aus dem Augenwinkle aus beobachtete ich sein Gesicht, es war klar, dass er nur mit Mühe die Fragen zurückhielt, die er mir stellen wollte. Nachdem wir unser Bier bestellt und uns in einer Nische im hinteren Bereich gesetzt hatten, starrte er mich erwartungsvoll an, während ich einen Schluck aus meinem Glas trank.<p>

Er stöhnte laut und rieb sich unsanft mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Oh, komm schon, Ed. Du bringst mich hier noch um vor Neugier! Wie ist es so? Wie ist sie so? Gib mir irgendwas."

„Zu allererst", began ich und zündete mir eine Zigarette an, teils um ihn zu nerven, teils weil ich sie nach einem Tag wie diesem wirklich brauchte. „Sag das nicht. Und zweitens, was willst du denn wissen? Du bist derjenige, der mich überhaupt erst auf diese Seite gebracht hat, Emmett."

Emmett wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und schaute mich böse an. „Du weißt schon, dass du für einen Arzt ziemlich ungesund lebst", tadelte er mich und ich hob meine Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir diese Diskussion führten, und er hatte gelernt, über all das zu lachen, da die Notaufnahme nicht gerade die ruhigste Abteilung war. „Und nur weil ich dich auf diese Seite gebracht hatte, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich dort auch schon selbst mal gewesen bin."

„Verdammte Hölle, Mann. Ist das dein Ernst?", stöhnte ich verwirrt und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch das Haar.

„Bis vor kurzem hatte ich alles noch in echt. Ich brauchte so etwas nie." Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und lehnte sich dann nach vorne, um auf mich zu deuten. „Du allerdings ..."

„Dann wie zur Hölle …" Ich machte mitten im Satz eine Pause und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einer der Jungs hat sie mir eines Abends für dich gegeben, als du wie so oft nicht mit uns mitkommen wolltest", antwortete Emmett pikiert und mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. „Siehst du, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der wegen deiner mangelnden Aktivitäten leiden muss. Also nun komm schon. Spuck's aus."

„Du bist schlimmer als jede Frau, Emmett. Ehrlich", murmelte ich und verdrehte die Augen. Er faltete unnachgiebig seine Arme auf dem Tisch vor mir. „Da gibt es nicht viel, das ich ausspucken könnte. Wir loggen uns ein, ich bekomme, was ich will, sie bekommt, was sie will, und das war's."

„Yeah, und deshalb bist du heute Morgen so zur Arbeit gekommen, wie du heute ausgesehen hast, oder? Mister Saubermann, der zur Tür hereinkam, als wäre er gerade frisch aufgestanden", gab Emmett zurück und spitzte ungläubig seine Lippen. „Also, wirst du dich weiter mit ihr unterhalten? Oder willst du dich lieber in der echten Welt mit einer echten Frau treffen?"

„Sie _ist _eine echte Frau", brummte ich unbeabsichtigt. Ich zog die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, während er seine Hände defensiv in die Höhe hielt. „Und ja, ich werde anschließend nach Hause gehen, um genau das zu tun."

Emmetts Augen weiteten sich. „Schon wieder?", fragte er und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich starrte ihn böse an, als die Kellnerin an uns vorbei lief und uns fragend ansah. „Sorry. Aber ich meine, du bist heute Morgen reingekommen und hast ziemlich fertig ausgesehen. Glaubst du nicht, eine Pause würde dir gut tun? Es ist ja schon sehr lang für dich her gewesen, weißt du. Nicht zu vergessen … bist du nicht besorgt wegen einem … _Dauerständer?"_

„Die Unterhaltung ist zu Ende", sagte ich genervt, dämpfte meine Zigarette aus und schnappte mir meine Jacke, die neben mir lag. Ich stand auf, warf etwas Geld auf den Tisch, verließ die Nische und ging trotz seiner Proteste in Richtung Tür. „Gute Nacht, Emmett."

Die Fahrt nach Hause war kurz, und dennoch konnte es mir nicht schnell genug gehen. Es war zwar erst sieben, also hatte ich noch weitere zwei Stunden vor mir, aber ich konnte schon spüren, wie ich vor Vorfreude wieder hart wurde. Egal, was Emmett dachte, ich brauchte nicht mehr als das, was ich mit ihr hatte. Nichts wurde von mir erwartet, außer dass ich zu einer bestimmten Zeit online war. Und nächste Woche, wenn ich Bereitschaftsdienst hatte, musste ich niemandem etwas erklären, niemanden trösten, niemandem versprechen, es wieder gut zu machen.

Ich trat ein, warf meine Schlüssel und die Jacke zur Seite, zog den Arztkittel über den Kopf und warf ihn im Vorbeigehen ins Bad. Ich gähnte auf dem Weg zur Küche und entschied mich lieber für einen Espresso statt für ein weiteres Bier. Ich wollte so lang wie möglich wach bleiben können.

Während die Kaffeemaschine lief, zog ich mir eine Jeans an und machte mir rasch ein Tiefkühlessen warm. Ich setzte mich vor den Computer, um die Mails zu checken. Bei meinem ersten Bissen musste ich grinsen, da ich gerade die neueste Nachricht sah.

_bella(dot)swan(at)ucla(dot)edu__ Re: Sehnsucht nach dir … _

_Edward,_

_Bin früher mit der Arbeit fertig, und du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich schon freue, wenn du endlich daheim bist. Musste den ganzen Tag an dich denken. Freu mich schon auf dich heut Nacht._

_Beeil dich,_

_Bella_

_Sie ist zu Hause, _dachte ich und ein Lächeln breitete sich über meine Lippen aus. Die Möglichkeit, schon früher mit ihr zu sprechen, schürte die Vorfreude tief in mir. Ich legte meine Gabel ab und begann, die Antwort zu tippen.

_Bella,_

_bin gerade heim gekommen und freu mich genauso. Willst du dich schon früher treffen?_

_Edward_

Bevor ich meinen nächsten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, erschien eine neue Nachricht, ich sah hoch und spürte wieder ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

_Wie wär's mit jetzt gleich?_

_Bella_

Schließlich beschloss ich, mein Essen beiseite zu schieben. Ich war nicht länger hungrig, was essen betraf. Ich öffnete meinen Browser und klickte auf den Link, den ich letzte Nacht zu meinen Favoriten hinzugefügt hatte. Ich meldete mich an und sah sofort, dass Bella online war. Ich öffnete sofort ein neues Chat-Fenster.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Jetzt ist es genau so gut wie zu jeder anderen Zeit auch ;)_

_BellaNova: Bist du bereit? _

Ich schnappte mir das Headset, das ich sonst für meine Patientennotizen brauchte, legte es an und richtete das Mikrofon vor meinem Mund.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Bereit, wenn du es bist._

Einen Augenblick später tauchte eine Nachricht auf meinem Bildschirm auf, dass mich jemand namens „BellaNova" anrief. Ich holte tief Luft, klickte auf annehmen und wartete kurz. Ich hörte nur das leise Rauschen der Leitung zwischen uns.

„Bella?"

Ich hörte, wie jemand leise Luft holte, dann war es einen Augenblick lang still. Nun folgte ein sanftes Seufzen und ich vernahm die schönste Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte. „Hallo, Edward."


	6. Bedürftigkeit

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 4**

**Bedürftigkeit**

BPOV

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich gegen acht Uhr auf und mein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Aber auf eine andere Art, als ich es mir gedacht hätte, angesichts meiner Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht. Nachdem ich mir nur von Edwards Worten vier Mal selbst einen Orgasmus beschert hatte, müsste es nur normal sein, dass meine Haut ein wenig empfindlich wäre. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit (und teilweise sehr heftige Aufmerksamkeit) gegönnt, als in den letzten Monaten zusammen. Und nun verlangte mein vernachlässigter Körper nach mehr. Mehr Berührungen, mehr Vergnügen ...<p>

Mehr von _ihm._

Noch kein Mann zuvor hatte mich bis zur Unersättlichkeit erregt, nur er hatte es geschafft. Seit dem Augenblick, da wir uns vor zwei Nächten in diesem Chatroom getroffen hatten, und trotz meiner Nervosität und _Nüchternheit_ gestern Nacht, hatte er eine Seite in mir wachgerüttelt, die so lange Zeit geschlafen hatte und noch nie zuvor so aufgeregt gewesen war. Sogar wenn er mir voll Bedauern sagte, dass er ein wenig schlafen musste, bevor seine Arbeit wieder begann, und dass er in ein paar Stunden wieder Menschenleben in seinen Händen halten würde, und dann auch noch kurz Scherze über die „Koordination seiner Hände" machte, die langsam nachließ, konnte ich immer noch diese pulsierende Bedürftigkeit spüren. Ich schlüpfte unter die Decke, lag dort und starrte in die Dunkelheit, und das Kribbeln zwischen meinen Beinen wurde nicht weniger, sodass ich mein Höschen zu meinen Füßen hinunter zog.

Als meine Finger über meine Haut fuhren, zuckten meine Hüften auf der Matratze unter mir und ich stöhnte vor lauter Empfindsamkeit, aber es war lange nicht unangenehm. Ich rieb mit meinen Fingern flink über mein Knötchen und dachte an ihn und seine Worte.

Diese Worte. In Gedanken wusste ich, dass sie mich hätten kränken sollen, und ich hatte ihm in der letzten Nacht genauso viel erzählt. Und doch war meine einzige Reaktion Freude. Das rohe Bedürfnis hinter seinen Worten entsprach auch meinem eigenen, und zeigte deutlich den Effekt, den ich auf ihn hatte. Ich wollte ihn unter meinem Mund spüren, wollte, dass er mich fickte, bis ich alles doppelt sah, wie er es so passend während einer unserer Zusammenkünfte nur wenige Stunden zuvor gesagt hatte.

Ich spürte, wie meine Beine zu zittern begannen und eine Welle der Hitze durch meinen Körper strömte. Ich machte mich bereit für den Ansturm.

„Verflucht!", schrie ich frustriert auf, als ich kam, aber ohne der Intensität und Kraft wie die vergangenen vier Male heute Nacht.

Und deswegen war ich auch in einem immer noch frustrierten Zustand aufgewacht.

Ich stand auf, nahm eine Dusche und bediente mich der Vorzüge eines verstellbaren Brausekopfes ... Langweilig ...

Kramte in meinem Nachtkästchen nach meinem Vibrator ... kam aber nicht bis zum Ende und war schon spät dran zur Arbeit.

Sicher, es war nur ein Teilzeitjob, damit ich besser über die Runden kam, aber ich durfte nicht nochmal zu spät kommen. Meinen Job zu verlieren würde bedeuten, auch den angenehmen Sicherheitspuffer zu verlieren, den ich dadurch bekam. Außerdem liebte ich meinen Job in dem kleinen Café gleich neben dem Campus. Nur wenige andere Jobs gaben mir den Luxus, dass ich während meiner Pausen ins Internet gehen und Hausarbeiten machen oder ab und an meinen Eltern in Washington eine e-Mail schreiben konnte.

Im Café war es totenstill für einen Samstag, als ich ankam, und ich wischte die Tische nach dem ersten Frühstücksansturm ab. Danach zog ich mich in einer hinteren Ecke mit meinem Laptop zurück. Da die ersten Prüfungen bevorstanden, wechselten Mike und ich uns ab. Einer stand hinter dem Tresen und der andere lernte, so viel er konnte.

Ich starrte beteiligungslos in den Bildschirm, auf dem momentan die ersten zwei Absätze meines vier Seiten langen Aufsatzes für Psychologie standen, der am Freitag fällig war. Das letzte, woran ich dachte, waren die Hausaufgaben oder meine Eltern oder irgendetwas anderes außer dieser Mann, der dieses Bedürfnis in mir erweckte. Ich rutschte auf meinem Platz hin und her und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Irgendwas ist besser als gar nichts, oder? _Falsch!_

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das mir bei jeder noch so kleinen Reibung bei dieser Bewegung entweichen wollte, und ich wusste, dass es jetzt nur eines gab, das ich tun konnte, auch wenn ich gerade auf der Arbeit war. Meine Augen wanderten in dem fast leeren Café herum und dann zu Mike am Tresen. Ich drehte mich ein wenig auf meinem Sessel, stellte meinen Laptop auf meine Oberschenkel, und lehnte meinen Rücken gegen die Wand. Ich öffnete meinen Browser und klickte auf den Verlauf. Ich wartete, bis sich die Seite aufgebaut hatte, und drehte mein Handgelenk, um die Muskeln von dem einhändigen Tippen der letzten paar Nächte aufzulockern, und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen.

Ich klickte auf sein Profil, kopierte sofort seine e-Mail-Adresse und fügte sie in einer neuen Mail ein. Ich brauchte ihn heute Nacht wieder, egal wie süchtig man danach werden konnte.

_Edward,_

_ich hab deine Mailadresse von deinem Profil, ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus. Heute Morgen bin ich für die Arbeit aufgewacht und war völlig erschöpft. Aber das war es definitiv wert. Wollen wir uns heute Nacht wieder treffen, zur selben Uhrzeit? Es ist erst so wenige Stunden her, aber allein der Gedanke an dich macht mich schon so … aufgeregt, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich den Arbeitstag heute überstehen soll._

_Und ich habe über etwas nachgedacht. Hast du ein Mikrofon an deinem Computer? Mit einer Hand zu tippen ist ein wenig komisch und es wäre sicher einfacher, wenn wir miteinander sprechen und unsere Hände für wichtigere Dinge frei hätten. Ich möchte liebend gern herausfinden, ob deine Stimme genauso sexy ist wie das, was du schreibst ;) Sag mir einfach Bescheid._

_Ich werde um 9 ganz nass auf dich warten._

_Bella_

Ich drückte auf Senden, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte, und lehnte meinen Kopf an die Wand. Ich biss ein wenig auf meinen Nägeln herum und klickte einige Minuten lang wie besessen auf senden/empfangen, wartete auf seine Antwort und begann mich zu fragen, ob ich vielleicht ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Ich wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken, dachte daran, dass er ja noch immer in der Arbeit sein würde, und fürchtete mich vor dem Gedanken, vielleicht nie mehr wieder etwas von ihm zu hören oder nie mehr wieder dasselbe zu fühlen, was er mit meinem Körper gemacht hatte. Ich hatte Angst, diese Seite von mir zu verlieren, die er gerade erst erweckt hatte.

„Hi, Bella", wurde ich von einer sanften Stimme aus meinen Grübeleien gerissen und sah rechtzeitig hoch, um zu sehen, dass Alice sich mir gegenüber mit einem Grinsen hinsetzte, das ich nur allzu gut kannte.

Sie führte etwas im Schilde.

„Was auch immer du heute Abend vorhast, nein", sagte ich schnell, blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm und klickte – vergeblich – nochmals auf den Button für senden/empfangen. „Ich muss diese Arbeit fertig kriegen und hab keine Zeit, um auszugehen."

„Bella, du gehst _nie _aus", jammerte Alice und lehnte sich nach vorne über den Tisch.

„Ich erinnere mich zufällig daran, dass ich erst vor zwei Tagen ausgegangen bin, und mich deshalb gestern mit einem Kater durch die Vorlesungen quälen musste. Das war wirklich nicht lustig, Alice", grummelte ich mit einer monotonen Stimme. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick noch immer nicht, da mein Körper sich nur allzu deutlich daran erinnerte, was diese Nacht noch mit sich gebracht hatte.

„Du hast anscheinend Eric _ziemlich _unterhaltsam gefunden in dieser Nacht", antwortete sie mit einem Kichern und einem Zwinkern, sodass ich endlich meine Augen hob und zu ihr blickte. „Ich dachte ernsthaft, dass wir euch beide irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke finden würden, als es Zeit wurde, zu gehen."

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. War ich deshalb in einem Zustand gewesen, dermich dazu trieb, online zu gehen? Und mit Eric Yorkie? _Wirklich? _Ich begann, ziellos mit den Fingern auf der Tastatur meines Laptops herumzuklappern und schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Noch mehr Gründe für mich, es diesmal bleiben zu lassen, Alice. Ich habe definitiv wichtigere Sachen zu tun."

„Wie zum Beispiel?", drängte sie mich fortzufahren und ich war mir sicher, dass die Röte in meinem Gesicht sie definitiv nicht abschrecken würde. „Du hast noch fast eine Woche, um den Aufsatz fertigzuschreiben, und du schaffst das sicher an einem Abend. Komm schon, das wird lustig. Lebe ein bisschen, Bella."

Ich seufzte schwer und wieder klickte ich auf senden/empfangen. Ein nervöses Gefühl tauchte in meinem Bauch auf, als ich die neue Nachricht mit seinem Absender anklickte.

_Bella,_

_ich werde mit eingeschaltetem Mikro da sein._

_Edward_

Ich kämpfte gegen das Lächeln an, das auf meinen Lippen erscheinen wollte, da ich nichts verraten wollte, und wechselte wieder zu meinem Aufsatz.

„Ich kann heute Nacht nicht, Alice. Ich muss da etwas dringendes tun", antwortete ich und schloss meinen Laptop, damit ich ihn in meine Tasche stecken konnte. „Vielleicht können wir nächstes Wochenende etwas unternehmen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und nahm ihre Handtasche vom Tisch. „Und damit hast du eine Woche lang Zeit, dir eine neue Ausrede zu überlegen. Wie wirst du jemals jemanden kennen lernen, wenn du nie fortgehst?"

Ich zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Wer sagt, dass ich jemanden kennen lernen muss? Ich bin vollauf zufrieden, so wie ich bin."

Sie beäugte mich verdächtigend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du das sagst, Bella. Ich glaube noch immer, dass dir ein wenig Aufheiterung von der ganzen Anspannung gut tun würde. Es wird auch nicht besser, weißt du."

„Mir geht's prima allein. Geh nur und hab ohne mich ein wenig Spaß", antwortete ich und winkte, als sie aufstand und begann, zur Türe zu gehen. Sie blickte zurück zu mir, bevor sie mit ihrer Hand am Ohr hinausging und „ruf mich an" deutete.

„Okay, du bist dran, Mike", sagte ich, legte meine Tasche hinter den Tresen und nahm seinen Platz bei der Kasse ein. Er lächelte mich dankbar an und verschwand im Hinterzimmer, als ich begann, die Bestellung eines älteren Paares entgegenzunehmen, das gerade hereingekommen war.

Meine Gedanken waren aber immer noch komplett bei Edward. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich meinen Freunden jemals meine nächtlichen Aktivitäten beichten sollte, meinen Grund, warum ich neuerdings nicht gern meine Wohnung verließ. Aber ich wollte definitiv nicht, dass dies bald wieder endete. Letzte Nacht hatte ich mich lebendiger gefühlt denn je, auch ohne dem sexuellen Aspekt. Einfach dazusitzen und mit ihm zu reden war so beruhigend gewesen, und nie bekam ich den Eindruck, dass er nicht auf jedes einzelne Wort achtete, das ich sagte. Und dass ich gestern Nacht noch zusätzlich seine Stimme gehört hatte, erfüllte mich mit solch einer nervösen Aufregung. Das war das Erste, auf das ich mich nach sehr langer Zeit wieder einmal freute.

Es war surreal, wie sehr ich mich zu diesem Mann hingezogen und mit ihm verbunden fühlte, als ob es so etwas gar nicht geben dürfte. Vielleicht war es deshalb, dass ich ihn so direkt gefragt habe, ob er _wirklich _mit mir sprechen wollte, um das alles realer zu machen. Es war mir vor dieser e-Mail nicht klar gewesen, dass ich wirklich _wollte, _dass er real war. Für ihn gab es keinen zugrundeliegenden Grund, um sich mit mir abzugeben. Er konnte mich nicht sehen, also gab es auch nichts, das ihm körperlich an mir gefallen könnte. Das Einzige, das mich wegen diesem Abend beunruhigte, war, dass meine Nerven aufgeben könnten und er merken könnte, wie wenig Erfahrung ich in allen Dingen wirklich hatte, sobald ich erst seine Stimme und er meine gehört hatte.

Er hatte mir in der letzten Nacht erzählt, dass er so etwas noch nie zuvor getan hatte, und ich hatte zwar keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben, aber fand es doch verwunderlich. Er fühlte sich anscheinend sehr wohl und erfahren darin, wie man eine Frau mit Worten allein erregen konnte. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass er nicht vergeben war.

_Oh mein Gott!, _dachte ich plötzlich und wurde stocksteif. Ich spürte, wie sämtliche Farbe komplett aus meinem Gesicht wich.

Was, wenn er vergeben war und er mit mir „fremd ging"? Jeder konnte irgendwas auf irgeneiner Webseite schreiben, ohne dass ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dahinter stecken musste. Ich dachte zurück an sein Profil und all die lächerlichen Dinge, die er dort hineingeschrieben hatte ... warum musste sein Familienstand wirklich die Wahrheit sein?

Ich spürte, wie meine Fäuste an meinen Seiten sich bei diesem Gedanken verkrampften. Wie würde ich mir vorkommen, wenn er _mein _Freund oder Ehemann wäre und irgendeine Online-Nutte sich um seine Befriedigung kümmerte?

Dann überkam mich ein anderer Gedanke. Welcher vergebene Mann würde seinen Namen _und _seine Mailadresse, die noch dazu von einer der wichtigsten Universitätskliniken des Landes verknüpft war, veröffentlichen, und noch dazu die ganze Nacht hindurch wegen einer anderen Frau vor dem Computer sitzen können? Und noch dazu dieser anderen Frau ohne das kleinste Zögern erlauben, ihn und seine Umgebung zu hören und mit ihm zu sprechen?

„Hey Bells?" Ich kreischte auf, als Mike hinter mir auftauchte und seine Hände hochhielt, bis ich meinen angehaltenen Atem mit einem peinlichen Lachen wieder ausstieß. „Anscheinend bist du heut ziemlich nervös. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Oh, ja, entschuldige. Mir geht nur vieles im Kopf herum und ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht gut schlafen."

_Tja, wenn das nicht die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht, _dachte ich und Mikes angehobene Augenbrauen halfen da auch überhaupt nicht weiter.

„Tja, wenn du heute früher Schluss machen willst, Ang kommt um zwei und ich kann den Rest deiner Schicht übernehmen", sagte Mike und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich fühlte mich bei seiner Berührung irgendwie unbehaglich und drehte mich weg, was ich zuvor noch nie getan hatte.

Vielleicht wäre es ja wirklich eine gute Idee, heute früher Schluss zu machen und mich wieder zu sammeln. Wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und darüber nachzudenken, was hier mit mir passierte. Wie ein Mann, dem ich nie begegnen würde, solch einen Part in meinem Leben und meiner täglichen Routine einnehmen würde. Aber ich könnte auch früher nach Hause gehen und ihn vielleicht schon zeitiger erwischen, wenn er denn schon da war.

_Gott, ich brauche wirklich Hilfe._

„Eigentlich wäre das toll, Mike. Ich muss diesen Aufsatz unbedingt fertig kriegen, und ich brauche dringend etwas Schlaf", antwortete ich sanft und blickte hinunter auf den Boden.

Als Angela um zwei hier eintraf, machte ich meine Aufgaben schnell fertig und sagte Mike, dass ich ihm dafür etwas schuldete. Ich lief hinaus zu meinem Wagen. Je näher ich meiner Wohnung kam, desto mehr überlagerte die Aufregung meine früheren nervösen Überlegungen.

Als ich heim kam, ließ ich meine Tasche auf meinen Sessel fallen, lief quer durch die Wohnung, um schnell zu duschen, und stellte dann meinen Laptop auf meinen Tisch. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Sessel und trug nichts weiter als ein engels Nachthemd. Ich schrieb ihm eine schnelle e-Mail und sah auf die Uhr. Es war vier, also war es bei ihm gerade sechs Uhr. Ob er wohl schon daheim wäre? Ob er überhaupt daran denken würde, dass er schon vor neun in seine Mails schauen könnte? Nach der letzten Nacht und einem anstrengenden Tag im Krankenhaus musste er sehr müde sein.

Ich war so gespannt auf das alles, sodass ich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, und tippte schnell _„beeil dich" _am Ende, bevor ich die Nachricht abschickte.

Die nächste Stunde verging langsam, ich wurde immer neugieriger und meine Erregung wuchs, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte. Ich öffnete meinen Browser und tippte den Namen „Edward Cullen" ein, da ich ihn in der Signatur seiner e-Mail gesehen hatte. Ich klickte auf suchen und das allererste Ergebnis führte zu einem Link zum University of Chicago Medical Center. Mein Cursor schwebte über dem Link und ich überlegte.

Wollte ich überhaupt mehr über ihn wissen? Würde es dort ein Foto von ihm geben? Und wenn ja, würde ich es überhaupt sehen wollen? Würde es meine Vorstellung von ihm komplett über den Haufen werfen?

„Arzt aus Chicago wird jüngster Chefarzt in der Geschichte des angesehenen Krankenhauses", stand unter dem Link und schnell klickte ich auf das rote X in der Ecke des Bildschirms.

Was hatte ein offenbar intelligenter und erfolgreicher Mann auf einer Seite wie dieser verloren, und warum würde er sich mit einer normalen College-Studentin wie mir abgeben? Dieser Gedanke machte mir klar, dass es besser für meinen Verstand wäre, je weniger Informationen ich über ihn besaß. Schon nach nur zwei Tagen wollte ich dies nicht mehr missen. Ich wollte es genießen, solang es andauerte, ohne noch mehr Zweifel auf meine zerbrechlichen Schultern zu laden.

Ich begann, mich mit Solitär abzulenken, als eine neue e-Mail in meiner Taskleiste aufpoppte und ich praktisch vom Stuhl sprang, um sie zu öffnen.

_Edward Cullen._

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und leckte darüber. Ich kicherte, als ich seine Nachricht las.

_Bin gerade heim gekommen und freu mich genauso. Willst du dich schon früher treffen?_

_Edward_

Sofort drückte ich auf antworten und meine Finger flogen über die Tastatur, ich fragte, ob es jetzt passen würde und öffnete wieder meinen Browser, um mich auf dieser Seite anzumelden. Die Benachrichtigung öffnete sich im unteren Teil des Bildschirms und zeigte, dass er online war. Zitternd holte ich tief Luft und meine nervösen Finger fuhren über das Touchpad, um ein Chatfenster zu öffnen.

Aber er war schneller.

_Grneyeddoc1981: J__etzt ist es genau so gut wie zu jeder anderen Zeit auch ;)_

Mein Herz begann zu rasen und meine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als ich seine Nachricht las, und ich holte tief Luft. Ich machte mich für alles bereit, zog die Kopfhörer an die richtige Stelle über meine Ohren und brachte meine Finger wieder an die Tastatur.

_BellaNova: Bist du bereit? _

_Grneyeddoc1981: Bereit, wenn du es bist._

„Jetzt oder nie, Bella", sagte ich laut und schloss meine Augen. Ich klickte auf den grünen Button, über dem meine Maus einen Moment lang geschwebt war, und hielt den Atem an.

Einige Augenblicke lang blieben wir beide still, das einzige, wahrnehmbare Geräusch am anderen Ende war ein leises Atmen.

„Bella?", kam seine Stimme und ich musste scharf Luft holen. Er klang nicht nur nicht wie ein perverser alter Mann, sondern sein Tonfall war sanft und maskulin ... und Gott, so sexy. Gedanklich dankte ich mir in diesem Augenblick selbst dafür, dass ich vorhin nicht auf diese Seite geklickt hatte, um nachzusehen, wie er aussieht. Mit einer Stimme wie dieser konnte ich ihn mir als perfekten Adonis vorstellen, und ich kam niemals auf die Idee, dass das vielleicht wirklich ein fünfzig Jahre alter Mann sein könnte, der einfach zufällig eine schöne Stimme hat.

„Hallo, Edward", antwortete ich mit einem leisen Seufzen. Meine Nervosität begann mir, Angst zu machen.

_Tolle Idee, Bella. Jetzt wird er sicher gleich merken, wie sehr du dich sozial eingeigelt hast, und er wird das nie wieder mit dir machen wollen._

Dieser Einfall erschreckte mich ein wenig, genauso wie das leise Luftholen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich leckte mir über meine trockenen Lippen und begann zu sprechen.

„Also ..."

„Ich ..."

Wir mussten beide leise kichern, da wir zur selben Zeit gesprochen hatten, und ich spürte, wie beim Klang seiner tiefen und samtenen Stimme ein Schauer durch meinen Körper lief. So männlich, und auch so beruhigend.

„Ladies first", sagte er mit einem hörbaren Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Das ist äh ... _sehr _anders", antwortete ich und wollte unbedingt wieder seine Stimme hören. Ich konnte bereits spüren, wie sich alles in meinem Unterbauch vor Vorfreude zusammenzog.

„Stimmt, aber besser, glaube ich", kam von ihm. Meine Hüften zuckten am Sessel und meine Finger klammerten sich an meinen nackten Oberschenkel.

„So ist es. Jetzt können wir uns auf die wichtigeren Dinge konzentrieren."

„Und wo wären die wohl? Ich glaube, meine Erinnerung muss wieder aufgefrischt werden", neckte er mich, und ich konnte hören, wie seine Stimme immer tiefer wurde.

Ich spürte, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, und stieß ein dramatisches Seufzen aus. „Tja, dann mache ich wohl keinen recht guten Job. Ich schätze, ich muss es noch intensiver versuchen."

Dann nahm ich ein Geräusch wahr, von dem ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich eigentlich darauf gewartet hatte, und ich legte meine Hand instinktiv an meine Brust, um sie zu massieren. _Denn er stöhnte._

„Fuck, wenn du es noch intensiver versuchst ..." Er verlor den Faden und ich hörte sein Atmen stärker über die Kopfhörer. „Sag mir, was du an hast, Bella."

„Ein enges, kleines T-Shirt ... und das war's. Und bei dir?"

„Nur einen Arztkittel. Langer Tag im Krankenhaus", antwortete er und diesmal war ich an der Reihe, leise zu stöhnen. _Ich schätze, ich stehe wirklich auf Arztkittel. _Alles, was ich tun musste, wäre, daran zu ziehen und ... „Warte! Keinen Slip?"

Ich grinste und meine freie Hand wanderte hinab und zu der Innenseite meines Oberschenkels. „Ein sinnloses Stück Stoff, wenn du mich fragst, da es die meiste Zeit über sowieso am Boden liegen würde."

„Oh Gott", brummte er wieder und dieses Geräusch vibrierte durch meinen Körper, als wäre er hier und ich könnte ihn tatsächlich an mir spüren. „Bist du feucht, Bella?"

„Mmmh sehr. Darauf warte ich schon den ganzen Tag lang. Ich habe über letzte Nacht nachgedacht. Ich kann nicht genug bekommen", antwortete ich in einem Tonfall, den ich kaum als meinen eigenen erkennen konnte. Unterbewusst versuchte ich, ihm eine weitere Reaktion zu entlocken. Es kam mir so vor, als würde mein ganzer Körper schmerzhaft danach verlangen, während meine Finger leicht über meine übersensible Haut fuhren.

Ich hörte, wie sich sein Körper auf seinem Sessel bewegte, als ich das Geräusch von knarzendem Leder am Ende der anderen Leitung vernahm. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mit mir anstellst."

„Warum erzählst du es mir nicht?"

„Scheiße, ich bin so verdammt hart. Fuck, Bella."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und hörte ihm zu, wie er schwer atmend stöhnte und meinen Namen flüsterte. Ich drückte meinen Nippel durch den Stoff meines Leibchens hindurch, während meine andere Hand über die sensible Haut zwischen meinen Schenkeln strich. „Hast du eine Fantasie, Edward?"

„Außer der, in der du mich reitest? Ja", kam seine Antwort sofort. Seine Stimme wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer, die Erregung war deutlich zu hören.

„Ja, außer der, in der du deinen Schwanz tief in mir versenkst ... was noch?", antwortete ich, schloss meine Augen und verlor mich in diesem Augenblick. Ich hatte von mir immer gedacht, ich wäre zu schüchtern, um bei einem Mann so schamlos zu sein. Und doch war es mit ihm ganz leicht. Mühelos. Und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die von ihm kamen, waren wir beide gleichermaßen erregt.

„Fuck. Ich möchte dich auf meinem Untersuchungstisch mit meiner Zunge in den Himmel katapultieren." Er knurrte beinahe und das Bild tauchte in meinem Kopf auf. Meine Finger bewegten sich noch schneller über meine Haut und ich stellte mir vor, wie mein nackter Körper auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag. Meine Hände in sein Haar verwoben und sein Mund auf mir, während er mich in außergewöhnliche Höhen beförderte.

„Oh. Fick. Mich", keuchte ich und zuckte unfreiwillig mit den Hüften, während meine Fingerspitzen immer tiefer glitten.

„Das ist später an der Reihe, Bella. Zuerst möchte ich eine deiner Fantasien hören."

Ich konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass sein Lächeln wieder zurückgekommen war, und biss sanft mit meinen Zähnen auf meiner Lippe herum. Worin hatte ich mich da wohl reingeritten? Ich hatte wirklich nicht so viel Vorstellungskraft. „Meine Fantasie? Die ist ziemlich lahm, und zwar draußen, auf einem Auto ... in der Öffentlichkeit, wo wir jeden Augenblick erwischt werden könnten."

„Oh Gott. Fuck, ich kann dich vor mir sehen, wie dein Haar über die Motorhaube meines Astons gebreitet ist", sagte er. Seine Stimme wurde wieder tiefer und sein Atem ging schneller.

_Er besitzt einen verdammten Aston! _Eigentlich war ich kein Mädchen, das auf Autos stand, aber wenn ich ihn mir hinter dem Steuer eines solchen Wagens vorstellte, konnte ich ihn in einem ganz neuen Licht sehen. „Gott, ich wünschte, du könntest spüren, wie nass mich allein der Gedanke daran macht."

„Ich nehme alles, das du mir anbieten kannst", antwortete er heiser. Seine Stimme sandte einen Schauer durch meinen Körper.

„Fuck, ich würde alles geben, um das jetzt zu spüren", keuchte ich und streichelte mit meinen Fingerspitzen leicht die Stelle um mein Knötchen herum.

„Mmmh", summte er und ich hörte, wie er auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir vor, wie er seine Krankenhaus-Hose öffnete und sie über seine Hüften nach unten schon. „Ich wette, du schmeckst fantastisch."

Ich grinste, als wäre er wirklich da und könnte es sehen, und ich leckte mir über die Lippen. „Soll ich es für dich herausfinden?"

„Fuck, ja", stöhnte er und ich zitterte. Er klang so verdammt sexy und erregend, wenn er fluchte. „Nimm einen deiner Finger und berühr dich, Baby."

Ich musste laut stöhnen, als er „Baby" flüsterte, und meine Finger bewegten sich aus eigenem Antrieb und glitten in mich hinein. Obwohl ich einige von Alices ehemaligen Freunden gehört hatte, wie sie das zu ihr sagten, hatte ich nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, es selbst zu hören.

Und wieder hatte Edward jede Regel gebrochen und sorgte dafür, dass es beinah intim klang, obwohl wir uns gar nicht kannten. Ich holte scharf Luft, als ich beinah bei der ersten Bewegung meiner Hand gekommen wäre.

„Gott, so gut."

„Ich möchte, dass du kurz aufhörst. Koste von dir."

„Du bist so gemein", brummte ich und wollte nichts mehr, als mit meiner Fürsorge weiterzumachen. Ich hatte mich selbst so noch nie gekostet, nur auf den Lippen jemand anderes, die nach mir schmeckten. Aber der Gedanke erregte mich und sorgte dafür, dass ich seiner Anweisung nachkam, anstatt diesen Part einfach zu spielen. Ich hob meine Finger an meine Lippen und streckte die Zunge aus, bevor ich meine Finger in meinen Mund schob. Ich summte zufrieden. „Besser als Süßigkeiten."

Ein lautes, deultich hörbares Stöhnen entkam ihm und sein Atem beschleunigte sich weiter. „Gott, ich will meinen Mund auf dir spüren. Würde dir das gefallen, Bella?"

„Fuck, ja ... bitte", antwortete ich und drückte zwischen meinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger meine Klitoris. Ich rollte sie mit meinen Fingern und stellte mir seine sanften Lippen an dieser Stelle vor.

„So gut. Du schmeckst wie Ambrosia. Ich will meine Finger, meine Zunge und meinen Schwanz tief in dich versenken", sagte er kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Seine Erregung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Ich legte meine Hand wieder an ihren vorigen Platz und fuhr mit den langsamen, aber intensiven Bewegungen meiner Finger fort. Mein Körper verkrampfte sich mit jeder Bewegung etwas mehr und ich musste einfach seine Stimme wieder hören, obwohl ich sie erst vor wenigen Sekunden zum letzten Mal gehört hatte. „Ich will dich. Hart. Jetzt. Ich will dich so lang reiten, bis _du_ deinen Namen vergisst."

„Oh Gott, Bella. Ja. So verdammt eng und warm."

Unser Gestöhne lag zu beiden Seiten der Leitung in der Luft. „Ich verkrampfe mich um dich und ziehe dich noch tiefer in mich hinein."

„So tief, so verdammt gut", hauchte er. Unsere Sätze wurden immer kürzer und dringender, als wir uns beide näher an die Erlösung brachten. „Fühlst du das? Wie ich diesen Punkt tief in dir treffe?"

„Oh Gott, ja. Mehr bitte."

„Wie unsere Haut aneinander klatscht. Wie ich in dich stoße."

„So in der Art?", stöhnte ich und begann, mit meiner Hand schnell und hart gegen mich zu stoßen, sodass meine Handfläche mit jeder Bewegung gegen mein Knötchen rieb. Das einzige Geräusch von seiner Seite war ein tiefes Knurren voll vulgärer Ausdrücke, und andeutungsweise konnte ich hören, wie seine Hand rasch seinen Schwanz bearbeitete. Verdammt, warum war dieses Bild in meinem Kopf so verflucht heiß? Sein Kopf zurück an die Lehne gesunken, seine Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen ein wenig geöffnet, mit seinem zitternden Atem, während seine Finger sich über seine stolze Länge bewegten. Zum Glück hatte ich noch mein eigenes Bild von ihm in meinem Kopf, statt vorhin meinem Bedürfnis nachzugehen, ein Bild von ihm zu suchen. So konnte er in meinen Gedanken noch immer perfekt sein. „Fuck, Edward! Ich komme ... jetzt ... scheiße."

„Lass es zu, Baby. Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig", antwortete er mit grabestiefer Stimme und ich schrie auf, als ich mit noch größerer Intensität kam als in der Nacht zuvor. Meine Schenkel zitterten noch, als mein Höhepunkt abebbte. Meine Hand brachte meine Hüften noch immer zum Zucken, als ich weiterhin gegen meine sensible, geschwollene Haut strich.

„Gott, Edward", hauchte ich mit einem Zittern aus. Ich musste hart schlucken, um zu versuchen, mich wieder zu fangen.

„Geht's dir gut da drüben?", fragte er sanft nach einem Moment der Stille."

„Oh yeah", antwortete ich enthusiastisch und mit einem kleinen Kichern. „Das ist tausend Mal besser als das Schreiben."

Er lachte sanft, aber sein Atem ging immer noch ungleichmäßig und erinnerte mich daran, dass er meines Wissens nach seine Erlösung noch nicht gefunden hatte. _Fuck, so viel zum Thema Stehvermögen, _dachte ich. _Entweder das, oder ich muss dringend an meiner Toleranz arbeiten. _„Da muss ich dir zustimmen. Ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben so hart gewesen."

„Wie wär's, wenn ich mich diesmal an _dir _schmecke?", flüsterte ich mit sanfter, verführerischer Stimme und ein _„Fuck" _entwich seinen Lippen.

* * *

><p>Nachdem Edward schließlich – genauso wie ich und noch mehrere Male – gekommen war, wünschten wir uns zögerlich eine gute Nacht und loggten uns aus, um angesichts unseres nächtlichen Zusammentreffens des letzten Abends etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Aber nicht, bevor wir beide nicht zu der gemeinsamen Schlussfolgerung gekommen waren, dass dies etwas war, das keiner von uns aufgeben wollte. Wir gaben zu, dass wir uns noch bei niemandem zuvor so gefühlt haben. Und mit diesem Wissen – dass ich damit nicht allein war – tauchte ich in dieser Nacht in einen tiefen, friedvollen Schlaf.<p>

Als er mir in der darauffolgenden Nacht sagte, dass er nicht garantieren konnte, ob es sich ausging, dass er in der nächsten Woche online kam, da er den Großteil der Zeit wegen Notdienst im Krankenhaus verbringen würde, fühlte ich einen Verlust, der einerseits sehr tief ging und mich andererseits auch sehr erschreckte. Dennoch beruhigte ich mich wieder, als ich das Verlangen in seiner Stimme hörte, wie er mir sagte, dass er unsere gemeinsamen Nächte ebenfalls vermissen würde.

Dennoch war ich überrascht, als er mich mit einem leichten Zögern in der Stimme nach meiner Handynummer fragte, damit er mir zumindest SMS schreiben konnte, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Und was mich noch mehr schockierte, war mein mangelndes Zögern, sie ihm auch zu geben.

Drei Tage lang wartete ich. Ich sah in regelmäßigen Abständen nach, ob er mir etwas geschrieben hatte, und erntete dadurch einige fragende Blicke von Alice und Rose. Normalerwiese hing ich nie so an meinem Telefon, also wurde dadurch ihre Neugier mehr als nur geweckt.

_Wie kann ich ihnen das erklären? Will ich es ihnen überhaupt erklären?_

Die Antwort darauf war unwiderruflich _nein._

Einerseits war ich mir nicht sicher, wie sie auf die „süße, kleine Bella" mit etwas so untypischem für mich reagieren würden, andererseits wollte ich dies gar nicht mit ihnen teilen.

Meine Zeit mit Edward war etwas, das unbestreitbar mir gehörte, und ihm ging es in den wenigen Stunden, die wir gemeinsam hatten, genauso.

Er gehörte _mir_ und niemandem sonst.

Am Mittwoch Nachmittag saß ich während meiner Pause in einer Ecke des Coffee Shops und hatte noch immer nichts von Edward gehört. Langsam wurde ich unruhig. Hat er während seiner Zeit ohne mich seinen Entschluss geändert? Oder wurde er einfach abgelenkt, wie es bei mir augenscheinlich nicht der Fall war?

Ich fuhr mir meiner Hand durch mein Haar und lehnte mich mit meinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt nach vorne. Ich suchte seine Kontaktdaten und tippte schnell eine Nachricht für ihn ein.

_Hast du mich schon vergessen? __~B_

Ich versuchte, mich abzulenken, indem ich meinen Latte mit dem Strohhalm umrührte. Meine Hände zitterten dabei unkontrollierbar. _Ist es möglich, dass man von so etwas einen Entzug durchmachen kann? Werde ich süchtig?_

Das Klingeln meines Telefons, das signalisierte, dass ich ein SMS bekommen hatte, riss mich aus meinen lächerlichen Überlegungen und ich sprang auf, um nach dem Handy zu greifen.

_Niemals, meine Schöne. Hier auf der Arbeit ist die Hölle los. Bin gerade von einem kleinen Schläfchen aufgewacht. ~E_

Wegen diesem Kosenamen musste ich ein wenig lächeln und ein wohliger Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinab. Dann schlug ich mir auf die Stirn, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ihn womöglich aus einer der wenigen Möglichkeiten der letzten Tage, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, gerissen hatte. Ich fühlte mich wegen meinem selbstsüchtigen Bedürfnis schuldig, da ich ihm die Möglichkeit zum Ausruhen genommen hatte, die er offenbar so dringend brauchte.

_Scheiße, es tut mir Leid. Geh wieder schlafen. Wir können uns später unterhalten. ~B_

Ich seufzte, schob mein Handy in meine Tasche und band mein Haar wieder zurück, um mich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Ich wusch meine Hände und wollte Mike am Tresen ablösen, damit er Pause machen konnte. In diesem Moment ertönte wieder mein Handy, ich holte es hervor und las die Nachricht.

_Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Ich war schon wach. Ich muss wieder auf die Station. Ich schreibe dir, sobald es geht. __~E_

Eine Welle der Erleichterung strömte über mich hinweg und ich wandte mich mit einem frischen Lächeln im Gesicht der Kasse zu.

Meine ganze Schicht verging ohne ein weiteres Wort von Edward, aber jetzt war ich nicht mehr so nervös deswegen. Ich erinnerte mich ständig an die vielen Folgen von _Emergency Room, _die ich gesehen hatte. Ich wusste zwar, dass die Sendung im Vergleich mit der Wirklichkeit wohl halb so schlimm war, aber dies half, um meine früheren Ängste ein wenig einzudämmen.

Ich schloss den Laden für heute Nacht ab und spürte, wie mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Ich lief zu meinem Wagen, zog es heraus und sah, dass er mir eine neue Nachricht geschickt hatte.

_Schläfst du schon? __~E_

Ich setzte mich in mein Auto und schrieb ihm eine SMS.

_Nö. Bin gerade mit meiner Schicht fertig. __~B_

Beinah sofort begann mein Telefon wieder zu vibrieren, als ich gerade den Zündschlüssel umdrehen wollte. Ich sah hinab zu meinem Handy und bemerkte, dass der ganze Bildschirm leuchtete. Plötzlich breiteten sich Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch aus, denn dies war keine SMS.

Er rief mich an.

„Hallo?", sagte ich zögerlich, als ich den Anruf angenommen hatte.

„Hey, ich hab nur ein paar Minuten Zeit. Bin gerade nach draußen gegangen und wollte deine Stimme hören", antwortete er und atmete tief aus.

„Rauchpause?", fragte ich. Ich kannte das Geräusch gut von meinen vielen Telefongesprächen mit Rosalie.

„Ja, eine lästige Gewohnheit, ich weiß. Und ich bin Arzt, ich sollte es besser wissen. Das hab ich alles schon gehört, vertrau mir", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lachen, das keine Spur von Amusement beinhaltete.

„Mir ist es egal. Ich hab auch in der High School geraucht", versicherte ich ihm und wollte, dass der nervöse Klang in seiner Stimme verschwand. Ich musste _meinen _Edward hören. „Viel los heut Nacht?"

Er stöhnte verärgert auf, diesmal klang es ganz anders als noch vor ein paar Tagen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Bella. Ich weiß, das hört sich ein wenig gruselig an, aber deine SMS heute waren das Einzige, das mich den ganzen Abend über bei Verstand gehalten hat."

Vor Aufregung und Stolz schwoll meine Brust ein wenig an, und ein sanftes Seufzen kam mir über die Lippen. „Überhaupt nicht gruselig. Bei mir war es das selbe mit deinen SMS. Ich habe es irgendwie vermisst, jede Nacht von dir zu hören."

„Wir müssen die verlorene Zeit am Sonntag wieder gutmachen, oder?", sagte er und bis zum Ende des Satzes atmete er immer schneller.

„Das machen wir", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln.

Einen Augenblick lang war er still, und wenn ich nicht die zischenden Geräusche einer Schiebetür im Hintergrund gehört hätte, hätte ich gedacht, dass der Anruf unterbrochen worden war. Ich hörte, wie er tief ein- und wieder ausatmete, bevor er wieder sprach. „Bella, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich", sagte ich sanft und war verwirrt von seinem nervösen Tonfall. Ich war mittlerweile vor meiner Wohnung in meiner Parklücke angekommen.

„Was hältst du von Webcams?"

_Oh. Mein. Gott._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tief durchatmen ... Also ... was denkt ihr? Seid ihr alle noch da? Seid ihr bereit? Glaubt ihr, sie sagt ja? Sagt mir, was ihr denkt, und danke fürs Lesen :D**


	7. Begehren

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 5**

**Begehren**

* * *

><p>„<em>Was hältst du von Webcams?"<em>

Die Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung war betäubend, und instinktiv bereute ich die Worte schon in dem Moment, in dem sie mir über die Lippen gekommen waren.

_Der war gut, Edward. Mach ihr doch einfach Angst und jag sie davon._

„Bella, es tut mir Leid, ich hab vergessen, dass ich ..."

„Nein, nicht", unterbrach sie mich. Sie brach endlich die Stille, aber ihre Stimme und ihr Atem waren zittrig. „Ich bin nur ... ähm ..."

„Schau", begann ich, warf meine Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. „Ich muss wieder hinein. Ich versuche einfach, dich morgen früh anzurufen oder so."

„Edward ...", begann sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen, aber ich unterbrach sie.

„Schlaf gut, Bella", sagte ich, legte auf und steckte das Handy in meine Tasche, während ich wieder hinein ging.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was über mich gekommen war, um so eine Frage zu stellen. Nur wenige Tage zuvor wollte ich noch nicht mal ein Foto von ihr sehen, hatte Angst, dass dies die Intensität brechen würde, die ich verspürte.

Und doch waren die letzten Nächte im Krankenhaus überwältigend gewesen. Während der letzten Tage hatte ich dieses starke Bedürfnis verspürt, ihr zumindest eine SMS zu schicken. Hatte ich nicht schließlich nach ihrer Nummer gefragt? Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich es versuchte, ging mein Pager los oder ich schlief ein paar Minuten lang.

Und als ich in dieser Nacht ihre SMS bekommen hatte, als ich gerade auf die Station zurückkehren wollte, verspürte ich ein ziehendes Gefühl tief in meinem Bauch.

_Hast du mich schon vergessen? __~B_

Glaubte sie ehrlich, dass ich sie so schnell vergessen würde? Nachdem sie vorige Woche die aufregendsten fünf Tage meines Lebens mit mir geteilt hatte? Aber zugleich fühlte sich diese Empfindung so vertraut an, und ich wurde jeden Tag unsicherer, wie meine Abwesenheit die Verbindung beeinflussen würde, die wir verspürten.

_Würde die Verbindung schwächer werden oder gar verschwinden?_

Obwohl sie sich reserviert und manchmal ein wenig schüchtern gegeben hatte, war Bella unter ihrer Oberfläche eine sexuell sehr aufgeladene Frau. Würde sie jemand anderen finden, der diese Dinge auf dieser Website mit ihr teilte, oder noch schlimmer, der ihr dies als echte Person geben konnte?

Der Gedanke daran, dass jemand anderer ihr Freude bereiten könnte, weckte eine Eifersucht in mir, von der ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie möglich wäre. Aber wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass ein anderer Mann sie sah, sie berührte, ihren Körper an seinem spürte, löste das etwas tief in mir aus. Etwas das weit mehr als primitiv und grundlegend war. Es war beinah besitzergreifend.

Vielleicht war es das, was mich dazu trieb, über die Webcam nachzudenken. Je öfter ich ihre Stimme hörte und sie diese Auswirkung auf meinen Körper zeigte, desto mehr bekam ich Sehnsucht danach, das Gesicht zu sehen, das zu dieser wundervollen Stimme gehörte. Ich war ein Mann, der schon immer sehr von der Optik stimuliert wurde, und der die körperliche Anziehungskraft zu einer Frau hin brauchte, um tiefere Gefühle zu entwickeln. Bella war die Erste, die diese Grenze je überschritten hatte, und dennoch fühlte ich mich von dem körperlichen Aspekt angezogen.

Ich ging gerade den Gang entlang, als mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Ich zog es zögernd heraus, blickte auf das Display und sah eine neue Nachricht von Bella. Ich holte tief Luft, öffnete ihre Nachricht und stieß meinen Atem langsam wieder aus, während ich las.

_Ruf mich morgen an, wenn es sich ausgeht. Oder wir telefonieren am Sonntag. Gute Nacht. __~B_

Ich rieb mir mit der Hand rau über das Gesicht und versuchte, die Angst, die ihre Worte ausgelöst hatten, lang genug zu vertreiben, um eine Antwort zu senden.

_Ich ruf dich so bald wie möglich an. Hoffentlich noch vor SO. Gute Nacht. __~E_

Ich machte mich wieder an die Arbeit und versuchte, mich auf die Schlange von Patienten zu konzentrieren, die gerade wegen einem Serienunfall auf dem Highway eingeliefert worden waren. Aber zwischen den einzelnen Betten, die von unterschiedlich ernst verletzte Patienten belegt waren, gelang es mir nicht, wie sonst auch einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und mich zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen wanderten meine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihren SMS-Nachrichten.

Positiv war, dass sie immer noch mit mir sprechen wollte, und deswegen war ich erleichtert. Ich würde nicht noch drei Tage lang hier sitzen können und mich ständig fragen, ob sie wohl bis Sonntag noch da sein würde.

Dennoch verspürte ich zugleich auch dieses Gefühl der Furcht über das, was sie wohl sagen würde, sobald wir endlich wieder miteinander sprechen konnten. Sie konnte mir auch einfach sagen, dass sie das Ganze beenden wollte, dass es viel zu persönlich wurde. In diesem Fall würde ich mich wegen der Erwähnung der Webcam sofort wieder zurückziehen und vorschlagen, dass wir weitermachen wie bisher, wenn sie das denn wollte.

Als das Wochenende schließlich näher kam, wurde die Notaufnahme wie üblich rege besucht und ich hatte kaum Zeit, um ihr wenigstens eine SMS zu schreiben, und schon gar nicht, um den unausweichlichen Anruf zu tätigen. Und noch weniger Zeit, um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.

Bis es endlich Samstag Nacht war und ich schließlich das Krankenhaus für meine zwei dringend benötigten freien Tage verließ. Ich war nicht nur total erschöpft, sondern das bedeutete auch, dass meine Wartezeit, um mit Bella zu sprechen, beinahe vorbei war.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett, bevor die Müdigkeit mich völlig übermannen konnte, steckte mein beinah stromloses Telefon an und wählte ihre Nummer. Ich hoffte, dass ich wenigstens kurz ihre Stimme hören konnte, bevor ich einschlief.

„_Hi, hier spricht Bella! Ich bin gerade nicht da, also hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht. Bye!"_

„Tja, du wolltest nur ihre Stimme hören, Cullen. Du hast nichts Spezifisches gesagt", grummelte ich zu mir selbst, bevor ich das Piepsen hörte, das mir anzeigte, dass meine Nachricht nun aufgenommen wurde. „Hey Bella, hier spricht Edward. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so spät anrufe ... tja, spät für mich jedenfalls. Und ich schätze, für dich auch. _Fuck."_

Ich verlor den Faden und rieb mir vor Übermüdung und Frustration mit meiner Handfläche die Augen. _Großartig, wie du manchmal zeigen kannst, was für ein Idiot du bist._

„Sorry, bin wirklich müde. Wie dem auch sei, ich schätze, ich werde dich morgen anrufen. Gute Nacht."

Ich legte auf, warf das Handy auf meinen Nachttisch, zog mein Kissen näher an mein Gesicht und schlief rasch ein.

Es fühlte sich an, als wären nur wenige Momente vergangen, da riss mich das Vibrieren meines Telefons auf der Holzoberfläche aus meinem Schlummer. Ich streckte meinen Arm aus der warmen Decke, um es mir zu angeln.

_Neue Nachricht von Bella._

Ich sah auf die Uhr und die grellgrünen Ziffern strahlten mir entgegen.

_17:27_

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch mein Haar, schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett und warf die Decken mit einem Stöhnen zurück. Ich streckte mich ein wenig und klickte auf ihre Nachricht. Ich zwang meine Augen, sich noch weiter zu öffnen.

_Hab deine Nachricht bekommen. Bin schon von der Arbeit zu Hause. Schreib mir, wenn du aufgewacht bist. __~B_

Eine kurze, knappe Antwort. _Shit._

_Bin gerade aufgewacht. Ich geh schnell duschen und mache mir Kaffee. _

Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche, um die Kaffeemaschine zu starten, bevor ich unter die Dusche stieg. Ich musste mich für alles bereit machen, und je wacher ich war, desto besser.

Als ich unter dem dampfenden Wasserstrahl stand, begannen meine Gedanken, in alle möglichen Richtungen zu wandern, die mir während der letzten paar Tage in den Sinn gekommen waren. Das Einzige, dessen ich mir sicher war, war das, dass ich alles tun würde, um das zwischen uns nicht zu verlieren. Aber was könnte ich am besten sagen? „Es tut mir Leid, ich hab dich nur so sehr vermisst, dass ich vollkommen verrückt geworden bin?" _Nein, das würde sich überhaupt nicht gruselig anhören, _dachte ich voll Sarkasmus.

An meinem Verlangen, sie wiederzusehen, hatte sich nichts geändert. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr vor den möglichen Auswirkungen. Sie hatte mich so tief berührt, dass der Anblick ihres Gesichtes dies nur verstärken und nicht bremsen würde.

Ich trat voll neuer Entschlusskraft aus der Dusche. Alles würde gut ausgehen. Ich würde sicher gehen, dass alles gut war. Ich würde alles tun, das für sie nötig war, um sich wieder mit mir wohl zu fühlen.

Ich schnappte mein Handy von meinem Nachttisch und bemerkte, wie eine SMS aufblinkte.

_Eine neue Nachricht von Bella._

_Ok, ich werde online auf dich warten. __~B_

Ich seufzte schwer, ging wieder hinaus zu meinem Computer und drehte ihn auf. Ich hatte gehofft, mit ihr sprechen zu können, aber ich resignierte und erlaubte ihr damit, dass sie das Sagen hatte.

Ich loggte mich ein und klickte sofort auf ihren Namen, damit das Chatfenster auftauchte.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Hallo Bella._

_BellaNova: Hi._

Ich rieb mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht und machte mich bereit, mit dem Tippen zu beginnen. Ich musste dies wieder gerade biegen, damit ich _meine _Bella wieder zurückbekam.

Der Computer war aber schneller und ließ ein Läuten ertönen, sodass ich die Hände wegzog, um auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können.

_BellaNova: Können wir auf telefonieren umschalten? Ich dachte bloß, dies wäre besser, als unsere Telefonrechnungen überzustrapazieren. ;)_

Ich stieß den Atem aus, den ich unterbewusst angehalten hatte, und entspannte meine Schultern. Der Smiley am Ende ihres Satzes und die Tatsache, dass sie mir nicht auswich, gab mir Sicherheit. Ich schnappte mir das Headset und zog es an, und schließlich legte ich die Finger wieder auf die Tastatur.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Natürlich. Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist._

_BellaNova ruft an. _Das stand einen Augenblick später am Bildschirm und ich klickte auf „annehmen". Ich hörte ihr sanftes Atmen in der Leitung.

„Hi, Edward", sagte sie sanft und ich schloss meine Augen. Ich verlor mich in dem weichen Klang meines Namens auf ihren Lippen.

„Hallo, Bella. Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich und begann die Unterhaltung ungezwungen.

„Gut", antwortete sie kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ich hab das vermisst."

Ein Lächeln erschien in meinen Mundwinkeln und ich lehnte mich weiter zurück in meinem Sessel. „Ich habe das auch vermisst."

In der Leitung war es ein paar Sekunden lang still. Anscheinend überlegten wir beide, wie wir die Unterhaltung beginnen konnten, über die wir schon tagelang nachgedacht hatten.

„Wegen dieser einen Nacht", begann sie zögerlich, aber fuhr nicht sofort fort. Ich kniff meine Augen fester zusammen.

„Bella, vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt hatte. Das war anmaßend und vermessen ..."

„Lässt du mich aussprechen?", unterbrach sie mich scharf. Sie überraschte mich damit und ließ ein Kichern ertönen. Ihr Feuer war wieder zum Leben erwacht und ich konnte nicht anders und stieß selbst ein sanftes Lachen aus. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich daran nicht interessiert wäre ... zumindest irgendwann. Aber das geht alles so schnell und wird persönlicher, als ich angenommen hätte. Und ich weiß noch immer so wenig über dich. Ich meine, ist das ... normal?"

Die Zurückhaltung in ihrer Stimme rief die Furcht in mir wieder wach. Es ging ihr zu schnell und mit welchem Hintergrund? Wir lebten praktisch am jeweils anderen Ende des Landes, tausende von Meilen trennten uns. Das war nicht wirklich eine Beziehung, es war eher ein Abbauen von Anspannungen ohne der Spannung und dem Druck, die mit einer echten Beziehung einher kamen.

Ohne Rücksicht auf die Verbindung, die ich zu ihr fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab so etwas auch noch nie gemacht", antwortete ich. Mein Blick folgte meinem Daumen, mit dem ich abgelenkt über die Kante meines Schreibtisches fuhr. „Aber für mich ist alles so in Ordnung, wie es ist, Bella."

„Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Was ist, wenn dir das nicht gefällt, was du siehst?"

Sie sprach so leise, dass ich sie fast nicht hörte, aber ihre Worte hallten laut in meinem Kopf wider. Sie hatte Angst, dass ich sie nicht attraktiv finden würde? Dass ihre Anziehungskraft auf mich schwinden würde, sobald ich ihr Gesicht sah? Die immensen Unterschiede unserer Ängste erschreckten mich. Hier war ich nun, fürchtete mich vor ein paar Tagen noch selbstsüchtig vor dem Verlust meiner Anonymität, während ihre Zögerlichkeiten sich ganz um ihre körperliche Anziehung auf mich drehten.

„Baby, ich bezweifle, dass ich irgendetwas an dir nicht mögen würde", antwortete ich ehrlich und versuchte, ihre Ängste zu beruhigen. „Aber wir können uns so viel Zeit lassen, wie du brauchst. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

Sie stieß einen zittrigen Atem aus, der sich fast wie ein Lachen anhörte. „Gut. Ich liebe es übrigens, wenn du das sagst", murmelte sie sanft und ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich wollte sie gerade fragen,w as genau sie meinte, als sie wieder sprach. „Wenn du mich ‚Baby' nennst. Ich kann es nicht erklären, ich liebe es einfach. Das ist auch etwas, das ich vermisst habe."

Ich gluckste sanft. Es war mir zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich sie so genannt hatte, und auch jetzt hatte ich es kaum registriert.

„Kann ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen, Edward? Ich verstehe es voll, wenn du nein sagst", fügte sie schnell am Ende ihres Satzes hinzu. Ein nervöses Zittern war in ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt.

„Sicher, frag nur", antwortete ich ruhig. Nach ihrer Aussage vorhin, dass sie nichts über mich wusste, fühlte ich mich erstaunlich entspannt, ihr alles zu erzählen, was sie wissen wollte, damit sie sich ausgeglichener fühlte.

„Du bist doch Single, oder?", fragte sie eilig.

Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augenbrauen überrascht nach oben zogen bei dieser Frage, und konnte das Lachen nicht zurückhalten, das mir entkam. „Ja, ich _bin _Single, Bella."

„Warum?", fragte sie mich plötzlich und schockierte mich total mit ihrer abrupten Frage. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Ich meine, ich möchte mich nicht beschweren. Irgendwie bin ich froh zu hören, dass ich nicht ‚die andere Frau' bin oder so. Aber offensichtlich weißt du, wie man ... sich um die Bedürfnisse einer Frau kümmert. Weil du so gut darin bist, in dem, was wir bisher getan haben. Du bist intelligent, du bist erfolgreich ... ich schätze, es fällt mir nur schwer zu verstehen, warum du lieber hierher kommst, als zu einer echten Frau."

Ich seufzte schwer. Das waren die selben Fragen, die ich schon tausend Mal vorher gehört hatte. „Alles hat seinen Preis, Bella. Und mein Beruf ist anscheinend für viele Frauen ein zu hoher Preis. Wie du in der vergangenen Woche gesehen hast, bin ich nicht immer zeitlich verfügbar und kann einer Beziehung nicht immer die Aufmerksamkeit schenken, die nötig wäre."

„Das hört sich ziemlich egoistisch an", antwortete sie in einem genervten Tonfall, bevor sie nach Luft schnappte. „Die Frauen, nicht du. Oh _Gott ... _es tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon gut, Bella", gluckste ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dir die selbe Frage stelle?"

„_Ob _ich Single bin oder _warum?", _fragte sie und ihre Stimme sackte wieder ab.

„Beides", antwortete ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ich bin Single. Und warum", sagte sie und stöhnte genervt. „Ich bin umgeben von College-Jungs. _Rowdyhaften _College-Jungs. Beantwortet das deine Frage? Außerdem schätze ich, habe ich auch weder die Zeit oder Energie für eine Beziehung, da ich ja weiterhin gute Noten schreiben möchte."

„Tja, was sind wir nicht für ein Paar?", antwortete ich und trank einen Schluck von meinem längst vergessenen Kaffee.

„Ich kann aber nicht gerade sagen, dass es mir Leid tut", sagte sie mit tiefer Stimme und ich schluckte die Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund hinunter. „So etwas wie das habe ich noch nie erlebt, Edward. Die Dinge, die du mit mir tust ... hat noch _nie_ zuvor jemand mit mir gemacht. Zuvor war ich noch nie so unersättlich gewesen."

„Ich auch nicht", seufzte ich. Der lustvolle Tonfall in ihrer Stimme jagte durch meinen Körper und meine Erektion begann, sich gegen den Stoff meiner Jeans zu drücken.

„Edward, ich weiß, dass wir uns unterhalten und alles, aber glaubst du, könnten wir ..."

„Könnten wir was?" Ich war mir fast sicher, was sie mir sagen wollte, aber ich war fest entschlossen, nie wieder so anmaßend zu sein. Außerdem wollte ich, dass sie es sagte. Ich musste hören, dass sie es sagte.

Sie seufzte verärgert, daraufhin ließ sie ein sanftes knurren ertönen, das verdammt erotisch war. Ich verbiss mir mein eigenes Knurren, als mein Schwanz noch härter wurde. „Es ist schon eine Woche her. Ich _brauche _dich."

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich musste wegen ihrer Kühnheit hart schlucken. Von den Geräuschen, die sie noch vor wenigen Momenten gemacht hatte, hätte ich fast erwartet, dass sie nur etwas andeuten würde, also musste ich wegen ihrer Kühnheit ein wenig nach Luft schnappen. In den letzten paar Tagen hätte ich nie gewagt, daran zu denken, dass sie so schnell etwas zwischen uns in die Wege leiten könnte.

„Schließ deine Augen, Baby", antwortete ich heiser. Ich öffnete meine Jeans, um den Druck um meine pochende Erektion herum zu verringern. „Sind sie geschlossen?"

„Ja", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Wenn ich jetzt gerade bei dir wäre und alles mit dir tun könnte, was sollte ich dann am besten mit dir machen?", fragte ich sie in einer ruhigen, tiefen Stimmlage. Ich hörte ein Zittern in ihrem Atem.

„Küss mich." Ihre Antwort traf mich unvorbereitet, aber ihr sanfter Ton war so verlockend, dass ich meine Augen schloss, um es mir vorzustellen. „Mit deinen Händen in meinem Haar."

„So sanft", sagte ich in einem tiefen Zischen. Meine Hand lag auf meiner Boxershorts und langsam rieb ich mit meiner Handfläche über die Länge. „Dein Haar. Deine Lippen. Du fühlst dich so gut an."

„Ich brauche dich so sehr. Berühr mich", sagte sie atemlos, ihre Erregung war deutlich zu hören.

„Zieh dein Shirt aus", antwortete ich und stellte mir in meinen Gedanken ihre vollen Brüste vor, die in mein Sichtfeld kamen.

„Ich hab keines an", sagte sie mit einem heißblütigen Knurren.

„Oh fuck", keuchte ich schwer. Ihre Worte sandten ein angenehmes Kribbeln direkt in meinen Schwanz und meine Hand ergriff ihn durch den Stoff hindurch.

„Nur einen Bademantel heute."

„Zieh ihn aus."

Ich konnte ihre Bewegungen hören und das Rascheln des Bademantels, wie er ihr vom Körper rutschte. „Weg. Jetzt bist du dran. Beginne mit _deinem _Shirt."

„Ich habe auch keines an", antwortete ich mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Nun war ich dankbar, dass ich es zu eilig hatte, zu ihr zu kommen, und mir keines angezogen hatte.

„Hosen?", jammerte sie und ich brummte als Bestätigung. „Tja, da ich komplett nackt bin, ist es, glaube ich, nur fair, wenn du es auch bist."

Ich stand auf und zog das Kleidungsstück meine Hüften hinab. Ich kickte meine Boxershorts zur Seite, nachdem sie am Boden gelandet waren, und setzte mich wieder hin. „Sind deine Augen immer noch geschlossen, Bella?"

„Ja." Sie flüsterte wieder, und meine Finger schlossen sich um meine Länge. „Ich will dich schmecken."

„Gott, Bella", stöhnte ich. Meine Hand begann sich zu bewegen und mein Kopf sank nach hinten.

„Kannst du mich spüren, Edward?", schnurrte sie in mein Ohr und das war das sinnlichste Geräusch, das ich je gehört hatte. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Bauch verkrampfte und mein Atem nur mehr keuchend ging.

„Fuck, Baby. Ja", zischte ich, schloss meine Augen und stellte mir ihre vollen Lippen vor, die um meinen Schwanz kreisten, und ihren warmen Mund, der mich in sich aufnahm.

„Mmm, so hart. Ich will dich in mir ... fick mich", stöhnte sie. Die intensive Erregung in ihrer Stimme war unmissverständlich, als sie leise flüsterte: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn sehen." Das traf mich völlig überraschend. Ich wusste, ich hätte das wahrscheinlich nicht hören sollen. Sie verlor sich wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem Moment. Und doch löste die Bestätigung, dass sie doch manchmal daran dachte, eine animalistische Begierde in mir aus, dass ich sie berühren wollte, dass ich ihr erlauben wollte, mich zu berühren, und dass ich mich in ihr verlieren wollte. Dass wir doch keinen körperlichen Kontakt hatten, frustrierte mich, heizte aber gleichzeitig meine Begierde nach ihr weiter an. „Nimm mich, Edward."

„Wie willst du mich?", flüsterte ich, meine Stimme war rau und meine Hand verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen an meiner Länge entlang. „Welche ist deine Lieblingsstellung?"

„Von hinten, tief in mir mit deinen Händen, die meine Hüften fest packen", keuchte sie schwer und stöhnte dabei sanft.

_Verdammt, diese Frau ist zu gut, um wahr zu sein, _dachte ich, aber alles, was ich herausbekam, war ein tiefes Stöhnen.

„So?", zog sie mich auf. Ihre Belustigung aufgrund meiner Reaktion war offensichtlich in ihrem Tonfall, aber dann stöhnte sie und seufzte tief. „Fick mich, Edward. Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Mein Schwanz zuckte in meiner Hand, als ich ihre Worte hörte, und ich griff noch fester zu. Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Höhepunkt sich rasch aufbaute, nachdem ich eine Woche lang von all dem, von ihr, weg gewesen war. Offenbar waren meine Ängste unbegründet. Wir spürten immer noch dieses Verlangen, hatten immer noch den selben Effekt auf uns, trotz – oder vielleicht gerade wegen – meiner Abwesenheit. Auch wenn ich sie nicht sehen konnte, konnte ich das Begehren in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Bella ... shit ... so gut, so eng", stöhnte ich rau. Bilder von ihr erschienen hinter meinen Lidern, wie ihr langes, braunes Haar über ihren Rücken hing und ihr Körper von der Kraft meiner Stöße erbebte. Mein Herz klopfte heftig in meiner Brust und meine Muskeln verkrampften sich.

„Gott, Edward. Fester ... bitte", wimmerte sie und die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme deutete an, dass sie genauso knapp davor war wie ich. „Nur noch ein bisschen mehr."

„Ich will mich an deinen Hüften festhalten und zusehen, wie mein Schwanz in dich gleitet und wieder heraus. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das aussehen würde?

„Oh Gott."

„Lass dich fallen, Baby. Ich muss spüren, wie du um mich herum kommst", keuchte ich mit belegter Stimme.

„Fuck, Edward", rief sie aus, gefolgt von einem tiefen, zittrigen Stöhnen, gemixt mit Schimpfwörtern, als sie kam. Der erogene Tenor ihrer Stimme, kombiniert mit dem Bild ihres zuckenden Rückens, ihrer geteilten Lippen, ihrer Muskeln um meinen Schwanz herum, schickte mich direkt zu einem weiteren intensiven Höhepunkt.

Ich stöhnte und atmete zitternd, als ich kam. Ich spürte, wie die tagelang aufgebaute Anspannung wich und mein Körper sich in meinem Sessel entspannte. Als er abebbte, ergriff ich die Armlehnen, während ich wieder zu Atem kam. Meine Augen blieben geschlossen, und ich griff in meine Schublade und holte eines der Handtücher heraus, die ich letzten Samstag dort verstaut hatte.

„Gott, das habe ich gebraucht", sagte sie schwer atmend und ich gluckste leise als Antwort. Ich stimmte ihr komplett zu. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, diese Spannung zwischen uns zu brechen, aber dann hielt die Stille an. Als ich gerade überlegte, was ich sagen konnte, um ihre Stimme wieder zu hören, war sie schneller. „Also, wurdest du in Chicago geboren?"

Diese einfache Frage traf mich anfangs völlig unvorbereitet, bis sie weiter fragte und ich registrierte, was sie hier in Wirklichkeit tat. Dieses Wissen an sich war ebenfalls schockierend.

Sie begab sich auf eine persönlichere Ebene.

So ging es die nächsten zwei Wochen weiter und Thanksgiving stand vor der Türe. Und wieder wurden wir von einander getrennt, dieses Mal weil sie für den Feiertag nach Hause nach Washington fuhr. Und allein der Gedanke daran gab mir das Gefühl, dass sie noch weiter weg wäre.

Zum Glück ließ mir das Feiertagswochenende wenig Zeit für trübe Gedanken, und in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie weg war, hatte ich wenig Zeit, sie zu vermissen. Das heißt, bis es Abend wurde und ich versuchte, vor dem Computer zu essen. Oder noch schlimmer, bis ich abends im Bett lag.

Die Details, die sie mir erzählt hatte, nachdem ich sie in den vergangenen Wochen gefragt hatte, hatten nichts ausgelöst, was mein Verlangen nach ihr dämpfen könnte. Neben dem Wissen, dass sie braunes Haar hatte, hatte sie mir auch erzählt, dass sie zierlich war und es schon immer gehasst hatte, nur 1,62 Meter groß zu sein. Und ihre Augen ... ihre grünbraunen Augen, die beinahe smaragdgrün waren, wenn sie erregt war, standen an vorderster Stelle meiner Fantasien von ihr, wenn ich mit ihr sprach, und noch mehr, wenn ich allein in der Dunkelheit meines Schlafzimmers lag.

So lag ich also da, als das Handy neben mir plötzlich vibrierte und das grelle Licht einer SMS meine Aufmerksamkeit in der Dunkelheit erregte. Ich griff hinüber, um mir mein Handy vom Nachttisch zu schnappen, und ein Lächeln erschien zum ersten Mal seit Tagen auf meinen Lippen. _Bella._

_Für den Fall, dass du es nicht wusstest, Forks ist ECHT langweilig. Kann's kaum erwarten, morgen wieder heim zu kommen. Hab ne Überraschung für dich. Das könnte dir einen Hinweis darauf geben. __~B_

Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen, als das Handy wieder aufleuchtete und in meinem Griff vibrierte. Ich klickte zurück auf den Nachrichteneingang, um eine neue SMS zu finden ... mit einem angefügten Bild.

Ich setzte mich im Bett auf, öffnete neugierig die Nachricht und musste nach Luft schnappen, als das Bild einer nackten Brust mein Display einnahm. Sie sah weich und perfekt aus, mit einem grazilen, abstehenden rosa Nippel. Ich strich mit meinem Finger über das Display und stellte mir vor, wie perfekt diese Brust sich in meiner Hand wohl anfühlen würde. Die Kurve ihrer Taille war sichtbar, cremige Haut und straffe Muskeln. Ich war atemlos und sekundenschnell wurde ich steif.

Ich ließ mich auf das Bett zurückfallen, fuhr mir mit einem Stöhnen mit der Hand durchs Haar und war nicht fähig, meine Augen von dem Display abzuwenden. Auch ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie nur annehmen könnte, dass ich sie nicht attraktiv finden könnte. Ihre Haut war makellos, sogar in dem eiligen Foto, das sie mit dem Handy gemacht hatte.

_Gott, Bella. Ich bin jetzt so hart. __~E_

_Beweise es mir. ;) ~B_

Ich grinste und leckte mir über die Lippen. Ich schob die Decke zur Seite und zog meine Boxershorts hinunter. Eine Hand ruhte am Ansatz meines Schwanzes, als ich mein Handy davor hielt und ein greller Blitz das ganze Zimmer erleuchtete, als ich dies in einem Foto einfing. Ich schickte es ihr und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Mein Handy war einige Minuten ruhig, bevor es wieder neben mir vibrierte.

_Heilige. Scheiße. Gott, er ist so ... hübsch. __~B_

Ich gluckste amüsiert wegen ihrer Antwort und war mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich darauf erwidern sollte.

_Wow, das habe ich noch nie gehört. ~E_

Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich gehört, dass eine Frau meinen Schwanz als „hübsch" bezeichnete. Und wieder sagte mir das, dass Bella nicht irgendeine Frau war. Sie war einzigartig, etwas ganz Besonderes.

_Du hast übrigens auch unglaubliche Hände. Stell dir vor, was diese Finger alles anstellen könnten. __~B_

So sehr ich auch vorgehabt hatte, mir in dieser Nacht keine Abhilfe zu schaffen, gab es nun keinen Weg mehr, wie ich mit dem Effekt, den ihre Worte und dieses Bild auf mich hatten, einschlafen könnte.

_Stell dir vor, was sie anstellen würden ... ;P ~E_

_Wann kommst du morgen von der Arbeit heim? ~B_

_Hab frei. ~E_

_Warte um 3 auf mich. Gute Nacht. __~B_

_Ich werde da sein. Gute Nacht. ~E_

Ich legte mein Handy weg, rollte mich aus dem Bett und gönnte mir noch eine Dusche, bevor ich mich einige Minuten später wieder hinlegte. Ich war nun ruhig und entspannt, legte meinen Kopf auf das Kissen und wartete gespannt auf das, was der morgige Nachmittag bringen würde.

* * *

><p>15:00 Uhr.<p>

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte ich darauf gewartet, dass dieser Augenblick kam, und mit meinem Handy in der Hand vor dem Computer sitzend wartete ich darauf, dass sie sich meldete. Ich bemerkte, dass die Minuten langsamer denn je zuvor vergingen, bevor ihr Name auf dem Bildschirm erschien und fast sofort die Mitteilung kam, dass sie anrief. Ich schnappte mir schnell meine Kopfhörer und nahm den Anruf an.

„Hey, Baby", sagte ich und lächelte, da ich unbewusst ihren Kosenamen verwendet hatte. Ich hörte sie leise lachen.

„Hey. Also, bist du bereit für deine Überraschung?", antwortete sie mit einer Spur Schadenfreude in ihrem Tonfall.

„Wenn das Bild ein ‚Hinweis' war, hast du meine Neugier definitiv geweckt", antwortete ich und rutschte ein wenig in meinem Sessel hin und her, als ich an das Bild dachte, das ich mir den ganzen Tag heute in regelmäßigen Abständen angeschaut hatte.

„Schließe deine Augen, Edward", flüsterte sie mit einer tiefen, sexy Stimme, die voll Erregung war, und vor lauter Vorfreude schluckte ich hart und gab ihrer Bitte nach. „Sind sie zu?"

„Ja", antwortete ich und stieß einen langsamen Atem aus.

Ich hörte ein Geräusch, das sich wie eine Matratze anhörte, und das Rascheln von Stoff. Das entfernte Geräusch ihrer Finger, die mit der Maus klickten, und dann komplette Stille. Ich holte langsam Luft und sie sprach wieder. „Okay, Augen auf."

Langsam öffnete ich meine Lider, und das Bild auf meinem Computer fing sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit ein. Ein einzelner, zierlicher Fuß in einem Peep-Toe Schuh mit hohem Absatz an einem nackten, angewinkelten Bein.

_Verdammt!, _dachte ich und stellte mir dieses Bein vor, wie es um mich geschlungen war und der Absatz sich in meinen Arsch bohrte, während ich sie an die Wand gedrückt nahm.

Langsam bewegte sich das Bild hoch zu einem langen, glatten Oberschenkel und weiter zu einer schön geschwungenen Hüfte mit ein wenig schwarzer Spitze in einer Ecke des Bildschirms.

_Oh, fick mich!_

Ich rieb mir mit der Hand über mein unrasiertes Kinn und wippte in meinem Stuhl zurück. Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Schwanz schmerzhaft in meiner – zum Glück weiten – Hose pochte, und stieß ein unfreiwilliges Stöhnen aus.

„Soll ich aufhören?", neckte sie mich. Das Bild blieb knapp unter ihrer Hüfte stehen und zeigte den Ansatz ihres flachen Bauches, der hinter noch mehr dünner, schwarzer Spitze verborgen war.

_Sie trug Dessous. Heilige Scheiße!_

„Nein. Gott, nein. Bitte", stöhnte ich. Meine Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst in meine Hose und streichelte mich langsam, als die Kamera wieder begann, an ihrem Körper nach oben zu gleiten. Die Kurven ihrer Brüste kamen ins Bild, ihr seidiges, braunes Haar fiel ihr über die Schulter und ihren Arm hinab, und bei diesem Anblick musste ich mir auf die Lippe beißen. Ihre Brüste waren perfekt geformt und ruhten in dem korsettartigen Oberteil, das sie trug. Mein Atem ging langsam schwerer, als sie mir langsam ihre Schultern und ihr Schlüsselbein zeigte. „Fuck, Bella. Bitte."

„Fair ist fair, Edward", flüsterte sie und ich sah, wie ihre Fingerspitzen leicht über die oberen Ansätze ihrer Brüste strichen.

„Du quälst mich", brummte ich schwer atmend und brachte sie zum Lachen, während ich die Webcam auf meinem Schreibtisch zurecht rückte. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und der Cursor schwebte über dem Knopf, der nun wirklich das Rätsel lösen würde ... zumindest für einen von uns beiden.

„Du musst reden. Das war doch deine Idee", wies sie mich zurecht und ich stöhnte geschlagen auf. Sie hatte absolut Recht. Und sie hatte mir schon mehr gegeben, als ich erwartet hätte, indem sie das Ganze in die Hand genommen hatte. Schon indem sie mir das Bild in der Nacht zuvor geschickt hatte, hatte sie sich mir auf dem Präsentierteller serviert.

„Okay, sieh her", antwortete ich, klickte auf den Button und sah, wie sich ihre Brust rasant hob, als das Bild auf ihrem Computer erschien. Ihre Hand war um ihre Brust gelegt und massierte sie leicht, während sie ein sanftes Stöhnen ausstieß. _Tja, das ist wohl ein gutes Zeichen. _„Du bist dran, Baby."

Der Ansatz ihres Kinns bewegte sich am Rande des Rahmens in und her, als sie nickte, und ich hörte, wie sie langsam Luft holte. Nach und nach erschienen ihre roten Lippen, die voller waren, als ich es mir je vorgestellt hätte. Ihre Zunge kam hervor, um sie zu befeuchten, und ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch mein Haar. Ich versuchte, mein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten, bis das Bild sich wieder bewegte. Ihre perfekt geformte Nase erschien, und langsam gab ich die Vorstellung auf, dass es irgendetwas an dieser Frau geben könnte, das nicht atemberaubend war.

In dem Moment, in dem ihre Wimpern ins Sichtfeld kamen, schluckte ich hart, denn ich wusste, dass die Augen einer Frau immer ihren Reiz auf mich besiegelten. Ihre Augen blieben für einen Augenblick geschlossen und ich betrachtete ihr ganzes Gesicht. Sie war so wunderschön. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Lippen ein wenig geöffnet. Die Linie ihres Kinns war sanft und gerade, und ihr Kopf war gegen ein riesiges, weißes Kissen gelehnt.

„Öffne deine Augen, Bella", murmelte ich leise.

Sie holte tief Luft, öffnete ihre Lider und offenbarte zwei umwerfende Augen in einem fast smaragdgrünen Farbton.

„Hallo, schöner Mann", sagte sie und lächelte schüchtern, aber ich konnte nicht antworten.

Denn ich war verloren.


	8. Wendepunkt

_**Late Night Encounters**_

_**Kapitel 6**_

_**Wendepunkt**_

* * *

><p><em>Dies war der Moment, auf den ich schon das ganze Wochenende lang gewartet hatte. Warum war ich dann so nervös?<em>

Diese Frage hatte ich mir immer wieder gestellt, nachdem ich heute Morgen vom Flughafen heim gekommen war. Und meine Nervosität wurde nur schlimmer, als ich die silberne Reisetasche aus Port Angeles herausholte, die tief in meinem Koffer verpackt gewesen war.

Ein Wochenende zu Hause bei meinen Eltern war etwas, das ich normalerweise sehr genoss und schätzte. Ein paar Tage in der stillen, friedvollen Umgebung von Forks zu verbringen, sorgte dafür, das ich mich viel erfrischter fühlte, wenn ich anschließend wieder in das Großstadtchaos von Los Angeles zurückkehrte, wo ich seit drei Jahren lebte. Ich vermisste meine Eltern und meine Freunde. Verdammt, ich vermisste sogar den _Regen._

Denn das war _Zuhause._

Und dennoch fühlte ich mich leer, als ich in meiner ersten Nacht in meinem alten Zimmer saß. Als ob etwas sehr Essentielles fehlen würde.

_Edward._

Die letzten paar Wochen waren unglaublich gewesen. Nicht nur wegen der überwältigenden Orgasmen, die seine erotische Stimme mir bescherten, sondern auch weil ich den Mann unter seiner Oberfläche kennen lernte, und dieser war sogar noch erotischer. Von dem, was ich wusste, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum irgendeine Frau, die bei klarem Verstand war, diesen Mann hatte gehen lassen können oder noch schlimmer, mit ihm Schluss machen konnte.

Das erweckte die Frage in mir, auf welche Art von Frauen er stand, die sich nicht mal die Mühe machten, um zu Hause auf ihn zu warten. Ich bewunderte ihn für alles, was er tat und aufopferte, die Frauen verurteilten ihn aber anscheinend dafür. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie man etwas, das ihm so wichtig war, auf die egoistische Art und Weise nicht beachten konnte, nur um bei ihm zu sein. Die Zeit, die wir nicht miteinander verbracht hatten, so sehr ich ihn auch vermisste, machten die Zeit, die wir dann doch miteinander verbrachten, so viel wertvoller, dass ich mich jedes Mal darauf freute.

Mit der Schule und einem Job zurecht zu kommen war zwar nicht so hektisch wie die Notaufnahme, aber ich verstand die Sorgen, die auf ihm lasteten. Freizeit war Luxus und Zuhause sollte ein Ort des Wohlfühlens und der Entspannung sein, vor allem, wenn man einen Partner hatte. Wenn man jemanden an seiner Seite hatte, sollte man die kleinen Momente teilen und den anderen nicht dafür bestrafen, wenn dieser nicht da sein konnte.

Diese Tatsache stachelte auch meine Neugier in Bezug auf sein Aussehen an, obwohl ich mir dadurch oberflächlich vorkam. Dennoch begriff ich dadurch auch, dass es mir eigentlich egal war, wie er aussah. Der Mann darunter war viel anziehender und schöner, als jegliches Aussehen es sein könnte.

Er war mitfühlend und bedacht, erfolgreich und intelligent. Man konnte sich leicht mit ihm unterhalten und er hörte einem immer zu, wenn man etwas zu erzählen hatte. Dass die Frauen um ihn herum so egoistisch waren, störte mich extrem.

Ich war über mein eigenes Aussehen besorgt. Nicht, dass ich nicht die geringste Anziehungskraft gehabt hätte, nein, dass sich meine Augenfarbe gemeinsam mit meiner Stimmung änderte, war das Einzige, das die Leute fesselte. Aber das war sicher nichts, mit dem man einen Mann wie Edward ergattern konnte. Er liebte es anscheinend, dass ich braune Haare hatte und nicht die typisch blauäugige Wasserstoffblondine war, und wir führten auch unglaubliche Unterhaltungen miteinander, in denen es nicht um sexuelle Themen ging.

Und jedes Detail, das ich Edward über mich und mein Aussehen erzählt hatte, entlockte ihm solch unglaubliche Antworten und Geräusche, aber ich wusste es besser.

Männer mochten Brüste. _Ich hatte kaum B-Körbchen._

Sie mochten lange Beine. _Ich war 1,62 Meter groß ... sonst noch Fragen?_

Sie mochten Kurven. _Yeah, die hatte ich auch nicht zu bieten._

Die Tatsache, dass ich Angst hatte, weil ich so wenig zu bieten hatte, nervte mich, genauso wie der Schmerz, so weit von ihm weg zu sein.

Die Woche, in der er Bereitschaftsdienst hatte, war die Hölle. Alles war für uns so aus der Luft gegriffen und so verwirrend. Ich fand es besorgniserregend, dass ich ihn tatsächlich vermisste, nicht nur die Erleichterung, die wir uns verschafften. Ich vermisste seine Stimme, den sanften Klang seines Lachens, und seine beruhigende Anwesenheit, die ich immer spürte, auch wenn er tausende von Meilen entfernt war.

Die letzten paar Tage waren hart gewesen. Ohne das Internet musste ich mich im Haus meiner Eltern einzig und allein auf mein Blackberry verlassen, um den Kontakt mit der Außenwelt nicht zu verlieren. Normalerweise wäre dies für mich erfrischend gewesen, aber da es mich von meiner Welt mit Edward abschnitt, war ich komplett ruhelos.

Ich hatte beabsichtigt, ihn in der letzten Nacht ein wenig zu necken, bevor ich schlafen ging, nur um diese Verbindung zu ihm zu spüren. Aber nachdem ich seinen „hübschen" Schwanz gesehen hatte, mit diesen erstaunlich langen, schön geformten Fingern darum geschlungen, brauchte ich plötzlich äußerst dringend eine Dusche.

Ich vermisste dies alles plötzlich wieder, aber die ganze Abgelenktheit, die es mir beschaffte, war nicht länger besorgniserregend, sondern wurde langsam _verstörend._ Ich hatte Tagträume von ihm und hatte schon längst zu zählen aufgehört, wie oft mein Vater meinen Namen rufen musste, um mich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart zu bringen. Ich hatte in den Nächten kaum geschlafen und wünschte mir stattdessen, ich könnte zurück in meiner Wohnung sein, mit ihm und meinem Laptop.

Dies half mir überhaupt nicht weiter, die Ängste zu bändigen, die ich verspürte. Ich war so abhängig von ihm geworden, und als er wegen der Webcam fragte, verfiel ich in eine Panik und wog meine Optionen ab. Wenn ich „nein" sagte, riskierte ich, unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu verlieren oder zu reduzieren, wenn ich ihm zu langweilig war. Männer mochten Frauen, die gerne Neues ausprobierten.

Aber wenn ich „ja" sagte, riskierte ich genau dasselbe. Wenn er mich unattraktiv fand, warum sollte er dann nochmal zurückkommen?

Das war ein Risiko, welches ich nicht eingehen wollte, denn es verstörte mich nicht nur, es machte mir furchtbar Angst.

All das ging mir durch den Kopf, als ich das Dessousgeschäft in Port Angeles am nächsten Tag betrat. Ich hatte in der Nacht zuvor die Entscheidung getroffen, dass, sobald ich zurück kam, die Webcam ihr Debüt machen würde, und ich würde dafür bereit sein.

Jedes einzelne unerwünschte Haar an meinem Körper war bereits gewachst oder gezupft und die Haut sorgfältig eingecremt worden, und alles, was ich noch brauchte, war das richtige Outfit. Zuerst kaufte ich ein Paar schwarze Riemenpumps, die ich normalerweise kein zweites Mal angucken, und schon sowieso nie tragen würde, außer wenn ich in mein eigenes Schlafzimmer ging. Aber sie sorgten dafür, dass meine Beine länger aussahen, und als ich mit meiner übergezogenen Kapuze und der Sonnenbrille auf der Nase in das Dessousgeschäft kam, fand ich die perfekte Ergänzung.

Eine schwarze Corsage, die vorne tief geschnitten war, damit man einen hübschen Einblick in meinen Ausschnitt hatte, und die noch dazu alles ein wenig anhob. Ein kleines, schwarzes Höschen, das nur aus ein wenig Spitze bestand und hoch auf meinen Hüften saß. Dies sorgte ebenfalls dafür, dass meine Beine länger aussahen.

Ich kaufte beides, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, und als meine Eltern schlafen gegangen waren, probierte ich es an und musste einfach mein Spiegelbild angrinsen. Ich war vielleicht gewöhnlich, aber der gute Herr Doktor würde dann nicht mehr wissen, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Das dachte ich zumindest, bis ich in das Gesicht des wohl sündhaftesten und hinreißendsten Mannes sah, den ich je gesehen hatte.

Alles, von seinem unglaublich chaotischen Haar, das aussah, als ob er es stundenlang mit den Händen gerauft hätte, der entschlossene Blick seiner grünen Augen und die perfekte Kante seines Kiefers. Kein einziger Makel zu sehen, und mehr als alles, das ich mir in den letzten paar Wochen in Gedanken vorgestellt hatte.

Ich war atemlos. Ich war für alles bereit gewesen, nur nicht für das. Ich schnappte verzweifeln nach Luft und meine Hand schloss sich als Antwort fest um meine Brust.

„Du bist dran, Baby", sagte er sanft.

_Du schaffst das, Bella, _sagte ich mir selbst.

Ich nickte langsam, schloss meine Augen und holte tief Luft. Jedes Seufzen und jedes profane Brummen seinerseits sorgte dafür, dass mein Selbstvertrauen wuchs. So weit, so gut.

Ich lenkte die Kamera für ihn meinen Körper entlang hoch, hob den Bildschirm meines Laptops mit der Kamera an und zeigte ihm endlich mein Gesicht.

Ich konnte seinen Atem in seinem Mikrofon hören, aber ansonsten blieb er still.

Und er spannte meine Nerven auf die Folter.

„Öffne deine Augen, Bella."

_Und los._

Ich holte tief Luft und hob meinen Blick schlussendlich hoch zum Bildschirm, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Adamsapfel hob sich, als er laut schluckte. Seine Augen zuckten über den Bildschirm und die Stille machte mich verrückt. _Alles wäre besser als diese Stille._

„Hallo, mein Hübscher", sagte ich mit einem nervösen Lächeln und fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch das Haar, sodass ich es aus meinem Gesicht strich.

Er grinste, bevor er seine Fingerspitzen an seinen Mund legte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stütze seine Ellenbogen am Tisch vor sich ab. „Gott, Bella. Du bist so verdammt schön."

Das Erstaunen und die Verwunderung in seinem Tonfall ließen mich erröten. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und senkte meinen Blick.

„Danke. Du auch", flüsterte ich und dann schossen meine Augen hoch, als er kicherte, und ich bedeckte mein Gesicht mit den Händen. _Ich hab ihn gerade als verdammt schön bezeichnet! _„Ich meine, du siehst sehr gut aus. Nicht mal annähernd so, wie ich mir dich vorgestellt hätte."

Sein sanftes Lachen setzte sich fort und ich hörte, wie sein Stuhl knarrte. Ich ließ meine Hände fallen, um zu sehen, wie er sich bequem zurückgelehnt hatte und sich mit der Hand über das Kinn rieb. „Was hattest du erwartet, Bella? Den Glöckner von Notre Dame?"

„Tja, das weiß man nie, in den Zeiten des Internet", neckte ich ihn zurück und fühlte mich angesichts seiner entspannten Körperhaltung schon lockerer. „Es ist aber nett, endlich das Gesicht zur Stimme zu sehen."

„Da stimme ich dir zu", antwortete er. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. So wie sein ganzes Gesicht zu strahlen begann bei solch einer einfachen Geste ... das sorgte nur dafür, dass er für mich noch erotischer und anziehender wurde. „Dein Outfit gefällt mir ebenfalls."

„War es zu viel?", fragte ich und bemerkte, dass er eine Augenbraue hochzog und sich räusperte.

„Überhaupt nicht", hauchte er und schüttelte bekräftigend den Kopf. _„Dies _war etwas, das ich sicher nicht erwartet hätte. Aber _fuck, _du siehst so verdammt umwerfend aus. Ich komme mir hier nur vor, als wäre ich zu warm angezogen."

„Tja, dann gleichen wir das am besten aus, indem du dein Shirt ausziehst", neckte ich ihn und hob meine Augenbrauen. So umwerfend er auch war, sein Bild quälte mich. Ich wollte unbedingt auch den Rest von ihm sehen.

Er grinste und nahm das Headset ab, bevor er aufstand. Sein Gesicht verschwand, und diese langen Finger hoben sein Shirt hoch. Unfreiwillig strich ich mir über die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels und stellte mir vor, dass es seine Hand wäre, die mich berührte.

Nach und nach wurde sein muskulöser Bauch sichtbar und ich seufzte auf, als ich die feine Spur an Haaren sah, die hinunter zum Bund seiner Jeans verlief. _Gott sei Dank, er ist nicht gewachst!, _dachte ich im Stillen. Ich war schon immer auf diese „Spur zum männlichen Schatz" fixiert gewesen, solange es keine übermäßige Behaarung war.

Mein Blick wanderte hoch und ich nahm den Anblick in mich auf. Die Linien seiner Muskeln waren nicht allzu ausgeprägt, aber dennoch straff und fest. Offenbar war er kein Fan von Fitnessstudios, aber er kümmerte sich dennoch um seine Figur. Und wieder war ich geschockt, dass eine andere Frau dies alles willentlich aufgegeben hatte. _Ihr Verlust ist mein unglaublicher Gewinn._

Einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Shirt vor seinem Körper in den Händen und blockierte meinen Blick auf ihn. Ich stieß ein leises, unzufriedenes Grummeln aus, bevor er es zur Seite warf. Er ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen und ich beobachtete ihn dabei. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen, da er wahrhaft wunderschön war. Die breiten Schultern und die Fläche seiner Brust bettelten förmlich um meine Hände. Er legte das Headset wieder an und ich konnte mir praktisch ausmalen, wie meine Nägel sich in seinen Bizeps gruben, wenn er ihn anspannte.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett, um aufzustehen. Ich lehnte mich über den Laptop und drehte ihn herum, sodass ich den Bildschirm sehen konnte. Ich blieb kurz in dieser Position, um ihm absichtlich einen guten Blick auf mein Dekolleté zu gewähren, woraufhin er halb brummte, halb stöhnte. „Nette Aussichten, Baby."

„Ich glaube, ich kann dir noch einen besseren geben", neckte ich verführerisch und löste ein wenig die Verschnürung an der Vorderseite meines Korsetts. Ich staunte immer wieder über mich selbst und die Kühnheit, die er mit den winzigsten Ermutigungen in mir weckte.

Mit dem Wissen, dass ich sein Einverständnis hatte, machte es mir keine Angst und sorgte auch nicht dafür, dass ich schreiend die Flucht ergriff. Stattdessen sagte ich alles, was ich mir dachte, und schnürte meine Klamotten vor diesem Mann auf. Als ich das Korsett ein wenig lockerte, wurde mir Stück für Stück klarer, dass er es war, der dafür sorgte, dass ich mich sexy fühlte.

„Zeig's mir, Bella", flüsterte er heiser und ich zog das Kleidungsstück auseinander und von meinen Schultern. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. „Heilige Scheiße."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. „Gefällt es dir?", neckte ich ihn und kletterte zurück auf das Bett zu meinem Laptop.

„Gefallen?", fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen und einer erhobenen Augenbraue. „Dieses Bild wurde dir nicht gerecht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich ist, dass mir jemals wieder irgendwas gefällt."

Ich stöhnte sanft, als er mit dieser tiefen, nachhallenden Stimme sprach, und lehnte mich wieder zurück in die Kissen. Ich hatte ihn, unsere gemeinsame Zeit und das _alles _so sehr vermisst. Ich bewegte meinen Laptop und richtete den Bildschirm, sodass ich ihm so viel von meinem Körper wie möglich zeigen konnte. „Tja, lass uns mal sehen, ob dein Bild _dir _gerecht wird."

Er kicherte wieder und stand auf, sein Hüftbereich war am Bildschirm zu sehen. Ich saß mit meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit da, als er mit seinen langen, unglaublichen Fingern den Knopf seiner Jeans öffnete.

„Habe ich je erwähnt, dass ich deine Hände liebe?", flüsterte ich. Meine eigenen Finger strichen nun leicht über den Spitzenrand meines Höschens.

„Du könntest es mal erwähnt haben", lachte er, zog sich die Hose über die Hüften. Die Boxershort darunter hob die hervorstehende Ausbuchtung sogar noch hervor.

_Oh Fuck, warum ist er nur so weit weg, _fragte ich mich selbst, als meine Hand zwischen meine Oberschenkel glitt und schon mal leicht über meine pochende Klit strich. Nach so langer Zeit ohne ihm und bei diesem Anblick wurde ich ungeduldig.

Meine Augen verfolgten das zarte V seines Unterleibs, als er seine Boxer hinunter zog und er meinem Blick komplett ausgeliefert war. Ein angenehmer Schauer schoss durch meinen Körper, direkt zu dem bereits pulsierenden Bedürfnis nach ihm hinab.

„Gott, ich wünschte, du wärst hier", flüsterte ich, als meine Fingerspitzen sich fester gegen mein Höschen drückten.

„Ich wünsche es mir nicht weniger als du, Baby", antwortete er, setzte sich hin und ich stieß ein leichtes Wimmern aus, da die untere Hälfte seines Körpers nun nicht mehr im Sichtfeld des Bildschirms lag. Er grinste und rollte seinen Sessel nach hinten, sodass ich nun einen guten Blick auf sein Gesicht, seinen Oberkörper, die obere Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel hatte ... und auf seine Erektion. _Du lieber Gott. _„Besser?"

„Mmm, sehr. Du kannst Gedanken lesen", stöhnte ich. Mein Blick wanderte über die ganze Länge seines Körpers.

„Gut. Und nun, lies meine", sagte er anzüglich. Dann zwinkerte er.

Ich lächelte wegen seiner Herausforderung, drückte mich vom Bett hoch und trat aus dem Sichtfeld der Kamera, wodurch ich mir ein böses Brummen seinerseits einholte.

„Das ist nicht richtig, Bella", stöhnte er. Mit einer Hand hatte er die Armlehne seines Sessels umklammert, die andere legte sich um seine Länge und begann sich zu bewegen.

„Geduld, Dr. Cullen", neckte ich ihn, zog mein Höschen meine Beine hinab und trat aus ihm heraus. Plötzlich kam mir eine Eingebung und ich beschloss, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. Ich ließ das Stück Stoff vor die Kamera baumeln.

„Das ist _wirklich _nicht richtig", stöhnte er und zuckte mit den Hüften. _Offenbar bin ich nicht die Einzige hier, die ungeduldig ist ..._

„Hältst du nicht mal eine kleine Überraschung aus?", fragte ich mit tiefer Stimme und ließ das Wäscheteil zwischen meinen Fingerspitzen los.

„Oh bitte, lass mich dich sehen", bettelte er mit weicher Stimme.

Langsam trat ich vor die Kamera, strich mit meiner Hand zwischen meinen Brüsten hinab, weiter meinen Bauch entlang, bis ich schließlich an die weiche, nackte Haut zwischen meinen Beinen stieß.

„Scheiß Hölle", stöhnte er, griff mit seiner Hand vollends über seine Länge und schloss kurz mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Augen. „Kannst du dich für mich hinlegen?"

Ich ließ mich verführerisch auf meinem Bett nieder. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, wir starrten uns an.

„Lege die Kamera zwischen deine Beine und lass mich dich ansehen", fuhr er mit heiserer Stimme fort und ich tat, was er wollte. Ich richtete die Kamera, sodass er meinen ganzen Körper sehen konnte. „Gott. So perfekt, Bella."

_Perfekt. _Mein Herz schwoll bei seinem Lob und dem Tonfall, wie er diese Worte gesagt hatte, an. Er meinte es wirklich so und meine Zuversicht stieg an. _Ich _hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn. Es war _mein _Name, der von diesen perfekten Lippen kam.

Ich leckte mir über meine eigenen Lippen, strich mit meiner Hand meinen Oberschenkel hinab und beließ ihn zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich berührte mich noch nicht, obwohl ich es wirklich schon gern getan hätte. Seine Hand zu beobachten war viel erregender, als ich es mir je vorgestellt hätte. Ich wusste, dass seine Erektion, jedes Stöhnen und jedes Seufzen allein von mir ausgelöst wurde, und das gab mir das Gefühl, als hätte ich Macht über ihn.

„Fuck, ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte ich leise, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und die nervösen Schmetterlinge kamen wieder zurück, als mir klar wurde, was ich da gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst", antwortete er mit einem leisen Seufzen und ich öffnete meine Augen, um ihn anzusehen. Ich sah nichts als Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich, trotz dass ihm die Antwort klar ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und er nickte. „Ja, Bella, _wirklich. _Ich habe _dich _vermisst."

_Dich. _Er betonte das _Dich. _Nicht „das" oder „es", sondern _„dich". _Und das war bei weitem das Erotischste, das er je zu mir gesagt hatte.

„Ich will dich", seufzte ich wahrheitsgemäß, schloss meine Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf ein wenig zurück, während meine Finger begannen, um mein Knötchen zu kreisen.

„Du bist so nass für mich. _Fuck", _stöhnte er und ich sah ihn an. Ich sah die pure Lust in seinem Gesicht, seine Augen betrachteten gebannt den Bildschirm. „Kannst du deine Finger hineinstecken? Zeig mir, wie eng du bist."

Meine Hand bewegte sich über die feuchte Haut, so wie er mich gebeten hatte. Meine Ungeduld war zurück, jetzt, da die anfängliche Schüchternheit überwunden war. Ich stöhnte, als ich mit zwei meiner Finger in mich eindrang und begann, mich zu verwöhnen, zu spielen und zu berühren. Die Gefühle überrannten mich. Das Wissen, dass er jeden Moment davon beobachtete, erhöhte den Reiz noch.

„Gib noch einen für mich dazu ...", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, zog meine Hand zurück und drang einen Augenblick später wieder mit einem dritten Finger für ihn ein. „Oh Fuck, Edward." Mein Rücken bog sich auf dem Bett etwas durch.

„Verdammt, du bist so wunderschön", brummte er. Mit diesen Worten öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Nacken angespannt hatten, während wir uns gemeinsam verwöhnten. Seine Hand streichelte fiebrig seinen Schwanz. „Ich werde so nicht mehr lang brauchen, Baby."

„Ich auch nicht", keuchte ich, schluckte hart und befeuchtete meine trockenen Lippen mit meiner Zunge. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er bei mir wäre, wie er mich verwöhnte, wie diese Finger nur ein kleiner Teil unseres Vorspiels wären. „Fick mich, Edward. Bitte", stöhnte ich und war mittlerweile willig und verzweifelt.

„Öffne deine Beine noch weiter, Bella. Und schließ deine Augen", sagte er mit seiner tiefen, sexy Stimme. Seine Bitte brachte mich dazu, meine Finger schneller zu bewegen, und ich stöhnte laut wegen der neuen Gefühle, die meine reibende Hand und meine Fingerspitzen an diesem ganz besonderen Punkt tief in mir verursachten. Ich erinnerte mich an seine Bitte, senkte meine Knie bis auf die Matratze hinab, schloss meine Augen und wusste genau, was nun kommen würde.

„Spürst du mich?", fragte er mit einem leichten Zittern in seiner Stimme und er streichelte sich schneller.

„Ja", zischte ich. „Mehr." Meine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug.

„Tiefer, Baby. Ich will dich tiefer spüren", brummte er und ich begann, meine Hand schneller und härter zu bewegen und meine Klit mit meiner Handfläche rau zu reiben. Ich stellte ihn mir vor, wie er über mir war, diese schönen Lippen die meinen liebkosten und wie diese langen Finger in mein Haar verwoben waren, während er meinen Körper für sich beantspruchte.

„Oh Gott, Edward. Ich komme", wimmerte ich und spürte, wie sich die Spannung immer mehr auflud. Ich stellte ihn mir in mir vor, wie er immer schneller in mich stieß.

„Sieh mich nun an, Bella", sagte er heiser. Meine Augen öffneten sich und sahen direkt in seine grünen Iriden. „Ich will dich sehen, wie du für mich kommst."

Das war alles, das ich hören musste.

„Oh Gott", rief ich. Meine Beine zitterten und ich verlor mich. „Edward, oh mein Gott."

Mein Stöhnen widerhallte im Zimmer und ich musste ankämpfen, meine Augen offen zu halten, als die Macht meines Orgasmus mich überrollte. Meine Handfläche rieb hart meine geschwollene Haut und ich schüttelte mich heftig, aber mein Blick ließ den seinen niemals los. Das Hoch begann langsam abzuebben, aber ich beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seine eigene Erleichterung fand. Er hielt den Blickkontakt, seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in meine.

Mit geöffnetem Mund beobachtete ich ihn staunend. Er keuchte und war euphorisch, und ich war von der schieren Pracht gefangen und gefesselt, die es auslöste, Edward mitten in einem Orgasmus zu beobachten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zischte mit verkrampftem Kiefer. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden etwas tiefer. Seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch. Aber es war mir egal. Das war das Schönste, das ich je gesehen hatte.

Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen wieder und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich langsam. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, als er mich ansah. „Gerade, als ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr besser werden ..."

„Ich weiß", stimmte ich ihm zu, als er abschweifte. „Wenn das nächste Mal wieder so intensiv ist, könnte ich spontan in Flammen aufgehen."

Unser Lachen vermischte sich, und er rollte sich näher an den Tisch heran. Er drehte den Kopf, um nach etwas zu greifen, das neben ihm lag, und erlaubte mir somit, sein unglaubliches Gesicht im Profil zu betrachten. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine Nase an der Wurzel eine leichte Krümmung hatte, so als wäre sie ihm einmal gebrochen worden, oder seine perfekten Lippen, die einen leichten Schmollmund zogen, oder der 3-Tages-Bart über seinem eckigen Kinn. Er war nicht einfach sexy und hübsch, er sah einfach gut aus. Und wieder spürte ich, wie sich das nun schon vertraute Pochen in mir regte, das immer dann aufkam, wenn ich daran dachte, wie weit wir eigentlich von einander entfernt waren. Und die Erregung.

_Verdammt. Gib doch dir selbst und ihm die Chance, sich von dem letzten Orgasmus zu erholen, Bella, _dachte ich im Stillen und schimpfte mich selbst dafür. Ich zog eine leichte Fleecedecke über mich und starrte dabei die ganze Zeit in sein Gesicht.

„Bedecke dich nicht, Baby", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, und hob seinen Blick kurz an, um mich anzusehen, bevor er wieder auf seinen Bauch hinab sah.

„Es ist ein bisschen kühl. Ich habe mein Fenster offen und im November wird es manchmal sogar hier in Kalifornien ein wenig kühler", gluckste ich und wickelte mich in meine Decke.

„Dann mach das Fenster zu", meinte er achselzuckend, warf sein Handtuch beiseite und blickte nun endlich wieder hoch zu mir.

„Ich kann bei geschlossenem Fenster nicht schlafen. Ist 'ne dumme Angewohnheit, schätze ich", antwortete ich sanft und senkte meinen Blick.

„Bella, hier ist es noch nicht mal zwei Uhr", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wer hat etwas von Schlafen gesagt?"

_Also war ich nicht die Einzige, die bereit für Runde zwei war._

„Du wirst mich noch ins Grab bringen, Mr. Cullen", neckte ich ihn.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten paar Tage dachte ich wirklich, dass er mich noch ins Grab bringen würde.<p>

Seit unserer ersten Erfahrung mit der Webcam fühlten wir in unserer Gegenwart mal mit größeren Sprüngen, mal mit kleineren Schritten, immer wohler. Und seit der Webcam gab es keine Nacht mehr ohne Kamera. Und in der Zeit, in der wir getrennt waren, schrieben wir uns SMS und schickten uns Sprachnachrichten.

An diesem Morgen schickte er mir ein Bild von ihm, wie er in seinem Büro war, seine weißen Arzthosen und den Arztkittel trug ... und er seine Erektion keck hervorstreckte.

_Rache für deine schmutzige Nachricht, meine freche kleine Hexe. Aber ich stimme dir zu. __~E_

Ich grinste, denn ich liebt die besitzergreifende Seite an ihm sehr, aber genauso sehr liebte ich die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. Nachdem er sich ausgeloggt hatte, legte ich mich in mein Bett und machte mit meinem Laptop, der noch immer zwischen meinen Beinen lag, ein Foto von mir, auf dem meine Finger in meine Klit kniffen und ich meinen Kopf zurückgeworfen hatte. Ich öffnete ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm und tippte die Worte _„Ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir" _quer über meinen Bauch.

Ich sah für eine lange Zeit auf sein Foto hinab. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Ampel grün geworden war, bis ein wütendes Hupen hinter mir ertönte. Ich warf mein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz, trat auf das Gaspedal und der Wagen hinter mir bremste mit quietschenden Reifen und schlitterte um mich herum.

„Pass auf, du dumme Schlampe, oder geh von der Straße runter!", schrie der Fahrer laut aus dem Fenster und zeigte mir dabei den Vogel.

„Lern ein paar Manieren, Arschloch!", schrie ich zurück, deutete ihm ebenfalls den Vogel und hupte laut, nachdem er sich vor mir in den Verkehr gedrängt hatte. „Drecksau! Ich hasse L.A., ich hasse L.A., ich hasse L.A."

Ich setzte dieses Mantra fort, bis ich am Campus angekommen war. Ich zitterte immer noch ein wenig, versuchte, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und mein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Ich suchte mir einen Parkplatz und lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Lehne, um mich ein wenig zu sammeln, bevor ich mir das Handy holte, um ihm zu antworten.

_Verdammt seist du für deinen sexy Körper. Du hast einen Autofahrer in L.A. wütend gemacht. Gefährlich! __~B_

Ich war kaum aus dem Wagen gestiegen und ging zu meiner ersten Vorlesung, als mein Handy in meiner Tasche vibrierte.

_Oh mein Gott, es tut mir Leid. Bist du in Ordnung? __~E_

Ich musste einfach lächeln, da seine SMS so besorgt klang, und antwortete ihm sofort, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

_Mir geht's gut. Du kannst es später wieder gut machen. Übrigens liebe ich deine Arztklamotten. ;) __~B_

_Du weißt, dass ich es wieder gut machen werde. Sei vorsichtig und wir sehen uns, wenn ich heim komme. Ich lasse diese Klamotten für dich an. __~E_

„Oh Gott", wimmerte ich leise und stellte mir vor, wie er seine Erektion herausholte und sie für mich in seinem Sessel sitzend streichelte. Als ob er gerade auf Mittagspause wäre und möglicherweise an schmutzige Dinge mit mir dachte und eines unserer Treffen in seinem Kopf nochmals revue passieren ließ. Ich fragte mich, ob er das je auf der Arbeit getan hatte ... oder in seinem Büro ...

Ich sah auf die Uhr und plötzlich merkte ich, dass meine Gedanken so derart abgeschweift waren, dass ich nach dem kleinen Verkehrsmissgeschick schon viel zu spät dran war.

Ich lief noch schnell auf die Toilette, und dort sah ich es.

„Fuck!", rief ich laut aus und war froh, dass sonst niemand hier gewesen war.

Meine Periode war schon immer ein wenig unregelmäßig gekommen, aber anscheinend setzte sie immer in den unpassendsten Augenblicken ein. Hätte sie nicht kommen können, als ich noch in Forks und weit weg von Edward gewesen war? Als ich ihn nicht so sehr gebraucht hatte wie jetzt und in diesem Moment?

_Natürlich nicht._

Und diesmal war sie absolut ohne Vorwarnung gekommen.

_Konnte dieser Tag denn noch schlimmer werden?_

Ich saß in meiner ersten Vorlesung und überlegte, was ich machen sollte. Er war Mediziner, aber trotzdem war es zu peinlich. Ich würde ihm auf keinen Fall sagen, was wirklich vor sich ging.

Bevor ich weiter nachdenken konnte, tauchte Alice auf.

„Hey Bella!", rief sie mir zu. Sie lief zu mir und fing zu quasseln an, noch bevor ich sie begrüßen konnte. „Bevor du nein sagst, hör mir erstmal zu. Ein paar von unseren Leuten wollen sich treffen und so etwas wie ein Gruppendate machen, und ich hätte wirklich gern, dass du diesen Kerl namens Jasper kennen lernst, mit dem ich mich jetzt schon ein paar Mal getroffen habe. Keine wilden Partys oder Alkohol, nur ein nettes Abendessen. Bitte, das wäre so toll!"

„Kleines Problem, Alice. Ich hab kein Date", antwortete ich und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mir wieder wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorzukommen.

„Dafür hab ich schon gesorgt", lächelte sie. „Sein Name ist Riley, er ist so süß und so lieb und wirklich so perfekt für dich."

Ich seufzte schwer und rieb mir die Stirn.

„Keine Erwartungen, Bella", fuhr sie fort. „Und du weißt, ich würde dich nie zu einem Blind Date schleppen, wenn er nicht ein wahrer Gentleman wäre."

Alice meinte es immer gut und ich vertraute ihrem Urteilsvermögen, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum ich zustimmte. Ihre großen, braunen Augen bettelten mich an und machten es mir unmöglich, nein zu sagen.

„_Nur _ein Abendessen", warnte ich sie und verengte meine Augen. Dass sie es gut meinte, hatte manchmal schon u mehr als „nur einem Abendessen" geführt – nämlich zu den wilden Partys, auf die sie sich bezogen hatte.

Sie nickte als Antwort. „Yay! Es wird dir nicht Leid tun. Ich hole dich um fünf ab, dann können wir gemeinsam hingehen!" Sie gab mir eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, bevor sie hinauslief und sich auf den Weg in ihre nächste Vorlesung machte.

Ich setzte mich draußen ins Gras. Ein wenig fühlte ich mich schuldig. Dies würde das erste Mal sein, seit alles mit Edward begonnen hatte, dass ich freiwillig nicht bei ihm sein wollte, und zwar wegen einem Blind Date.

Aber warum fühlte ich mich schuldig?

Natürlich war ich von Edward sehr angezogen. Ich genoss seine Gesellschaft immens und hatte das beste Sexleben seit Jahren, wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen konnte. Aber er war in Chicago und ich in Los Angeles. Es gab nicht gerade viele Optionen für uns, ohne dass nicht einer sein ganzes Leben umgestalten und in eine neue Stadt ziehen müsste. In Wahrheit war nichts wirklich machbar. Sein Job, seine Familie und sein Leben befand sich in Chicago und mein Herz hing daran, nach Washington zurückzukehren, sobald ich mit dem Studium fertig war. Und wie lang konnte solch eine „Beziehung" wie die unsere bei dieser Entfernung wirklich halten?

Das, was wir hatten, war momentan toll, aber tief in mir wusste ich, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich war, dass etwas Längerfristiges daraus wurde. Hatte ich irgendwelche Verpflichtungen ihm gegenüber? Wir hatten noch nicht über „uns" gesprochen, und das aus gutem Grund. Und wieder war es nicht so, als könnten wir mehr daraus machen, ohne nicht ernsthaft darüber zu sprechen.

Zum ersten Mal wurde mir dies überhaupt klar. Aber was konnte ich tun? Ich hatte mit ihm Spaß und er mit mir, aber wir waren beide einsam. Es war sicher und neu und wir genossen es. Das, was wir taten und wir miteinander teilten, schadete niemandem.

Was bedeutete das also für mich? Für uns? Meine Gedanken drifteten ab zu meiner anfänglichen Verwirrung über das Thema, mit welchem Typ Frau er sich früher getroffen hatte, wo er doch ein gut aussehender und erfolgreicher Arzt war. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wie diese Frauen in seiner Vergangenheit gewesen sein mussten oder was er nun von mir erwartete, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich musste einfach ich selbst sein. Ich selbst zu sein bedeutete, ehrlich und offen und ohne Geheimnisse zu sein.

Ich dachte angestrengt nach und beschloss, dass es zwischen uns keine Verbindlichkeiten gab, aber dennoch war ich auf eine außergewöhnliche Weise an ihn gebunden. Was auch immer wir zu einander waren, mehr als Freunde, aber keine richtige Beziehung, er war dennoch ein guter Mann und einer, der die Wahrheit verdiente.

Ich zog mein Handy aus meiner Tasche, holte zögerlich Luft und stieß sie zitternd wieder aus. Obwohl ich emotional schon an Edward hing, konnte ich ihm das, was er brauchte, um glücklich zu sein, in Wirklichkeit nicht geben. Manchmal konnten Worte und Briefe die Gefühle zu jemandem nicht ausdrücken, und eine Berührung ist eben aussagekräftiger, wenn jemand die Hilfe und Unterstützung des anderen brauchte. Und momentan brauchten wir uns, um uns Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Und obwohl ich liebend gern gehabt hätte, dass da mehr zwischen uns wäre, wusste ich, dass dies nicht passieren würde.

Ich wollte nach einem anstrengenden Tag nach Hause kommen und mich in seinen Armen zusammenrollen.

Ich wollte seine Lippen küssen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, nachdem er einen Patienten verloren hatte.

Ich wollte so viele Dinge machen und hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich die Einzige war, die so fühlte. Und ich hatte niemanden, den ich um Rat fragen konnte. Nicht einmal Alice, so frei und lebhaft sie auch war, würde meine Situation verstehen. Ich war noch nie in einer bedeutungsvollen Beziehung gewesen und das erste Mal, dass ich mir wünschte, eine echte Beziehung zu führen, war alles so unkonventionell.

Dies würde einen Wendepunkt darstellen. Ich spürte es, als ich auf senden drückte.

_Planänderung. Ich gehe mit jemandem Abendessen. Ich melde mich bald. xo __~B_

Ich schnappte mir meinen Notizblock von meiner Tasche, um etwas für die Uni zu tun, als mein Telefon vibrierte.

_Mit wem? Einer Freundin? __~E_

Ich seufzte tief und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich die Wahrheit tippte. Als ob er jetzt gerade vor mir stehen würde.

_Nein. ~B_


	9. Kein Beistand

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 7**

**Kein Beistand**

_Mit wem? Einer Freundin? ~E_

_Nein. ~B_

Mein Magen sackte bei diesem einen, einfachen Wort nach unten, als hätte mich ein Boxschlag getroffen. Ich ging zurück in mein Büro, warf das Handy auf meinen Schreibtisch, krallte meine Hände in mein Haar und atmete schnaubend durch.

"Verdammte Scheiße!", stieß ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch aus. Ich riss heftig an meinem Haar und fegte einen Füller quer über meinen Tisch auf den Boden.

"Alles in Ordnung, Dr. Cullen?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung der immer noch offenen Türe und sah die zierliche, blonde Krankenschwester vom Empfang, an deren Namen ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, am Gang stehen. Aber ihr Name hatte mich noch nie interessiert. Alles in den letzten paar Wochen hatte sich nur um eines gedreht.

Bella. Die heute Nacht nicht da sein würde. Die ausging ... ein Date hatte ... mit einem anderen Mann.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Danke", ich machte eine Pause und sah diskret auf ihr Namensschild. "Lauren."

"Kein Problem", antwortete sie mit einem Zwinkern und drehte sich um. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und ließ mich schwer in meinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Ich drehte mich ruckartig um in Richtung Fenster. Nicht einmal der hübsche Anblick des Schnees, der vom Himmel herabrieselte und alles mit einer glitzernden, weißen Schicht bedeckte, konnte die Wut und damit einhergehend den Schmerz lindern, der von diesem einen Wort verursacht worden war.

Sie hatte mich belogen, und ich hatte ihr geglaubt. Sie hatte mir gesagt, sie traf sich mit niemandem. Hätte sie es mir nicht gesagt, wenn es kein echtes Date gewesen wäre, sondern etwas anderes? War dies bloß eine Art von Spiel für sie? War sie wirklich nicht anders als all die anderen oberflächlichen Frauen, denen ich in meinem Leben schon begegnet war?

Noch am Tag davor wäre es für mich beinah unmöglich gewesen, so über Bella zu denken.

Und in diesem Moment saß ich hier und ärgerte mich darüber, warum sie so etwas machen würde.

Alles, das wir zwischen uns hatten, war so unglaublich gewesen. Ich hatte mich eigentlich wirklich jeden Tag darauf gefreut, nach Hause zu kommen. Meine Wohnung erfüllte mich nicht länger mit einer gewissen Einsamkeit, vor der ich immer gerne flüchten wollte. Zum ersten Mal fühlte es sich wirklich wie ein zu Hause an, als ob da jemand wäre, zu dem ich nach Hause kommen konnte. Und das tat ich auch.

Denn _sie _wartete jede einzelne Nacht auf mich. Egal, wie spät es war oder in welchem Zustand ich war, nur ein Blick in ihr Gesicht oder nur ein Ton ihrer Stimme sorgte dafür, dass ich mich sofort entspannte. Sie hatte kein einziges Mal signalisiert, dass sie etwas anderes wollte, dass die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbrachten, nicht genug war.

_Bis heute._

Ich war ein Idiot. Weil ich mir gestattet hatte, so persönlich und vertraut mit ihr zu werden. Weil ich ihr vertraut hatte.

Weil ich sie gebraucht hatte.

Ich drehte mich zurück zu meinem Tisch und griff nach meinem Handy. Ihre letzte SMS schrie mich vom Display aus immer noch an. Was hatte sich in weniger als einer Stunde verändert, seit unserem morgendlichen Ritual, in dem wir einander spielhaft geneckt hatten, während sie zur Vorlesung fuhr? Oder noch spezifischer, _wer _hatte dies bewirkt?

Bilder von irgendeinem College-Typen ohne Gesicht tauchten in meinen Gedanken auf, der das berührte und erregte, was _mir _gehören sollte. Ihr Lächeln und dieser hübsche Rotton auf ihren Wangen, wenn er sie um ein Date bat ... Wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, wenn sie nervös war ... Wie ihre kleine Hand in seiner lag, so wie sie in meiner liegen sollte, wenn sie ihn herein bat. Seine Hände, wie sie sie berührten und über ihren Körper strichen. Wie er ihre volle Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen zog und ihr all die süßen Geräusche entlockte, die Geräusche, die eigentlich nur _ich _ihr entlocken sollte. Ich sollte in ihrem Bett sein ... aber das war nicht möglich.

Ich drückte auf Antworten, bevor meine Gedanken noch weiter abschweifen und mich quälen konnten.

_Hab einen schönen Abend. Edward_

Ich schaltete mein Handy auf lautlos und versuchte, mich wieder auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Auf das, was _real _war.

Und doch lenkte es mich nicht einmal lange ab, wenn ich in meine Arbeit abtauchte. Sie hatte mich wochenlang komplett vereinnahmt. An sie zu denken war so natürlich geworden wie das Atmen. Egal wie sehr ich versuchte, sie zu verdrängen, sie war immer da.

Es traf mich am schlimmsten, als ich meine Wohnung betrat und quer durch das Zimmer zu meinem Computer sah. Mir wurde nun vollends klar, dass sie nicht da sein würde.

Ich nahm mir ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, zog mir die Jacke aus und warf das Handy von meiner Tasche auf den Tresen. Das rote, blinkende Licht in der einen Ecke, das mich schon den ganzen Tag über belästigt hatte, blinkte immer noch unaufhörlich. Ich hob die Flasche an meine Lippen und starrte weiterhin mein Handy an. Ohne Zweifel bedeutete dies, dass ich während des Tages unzählige e-Mails bekommen haben musste. Sie hatte sonst keinen Grund, mir zu schreiben.

Dennoch nahm ich es in die Hand und ging damit hinüber zu meinem Schreibtisch. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl und starrte das dunkle Display meines Handys an. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was wohl schlimmer war. Eine Nachricht von ihr zu bekommen oder nicht.

ch schaltete den Bildschirm ein, öffnete meine e-Mails und wie vermutet, war nichts Wichtiges dabei. Dennoch blinkte mein Handy weiter.

Am Display erschien plötzlich ein ankommender Anruf und meine Kehle schnürte sich zu.

_Bella._

Ich schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich lehnte den Anruf ab und schickte ihn auf die Sprachbox, und ich sah, dass ich zumindest eine ungelesene Nachricht hatte. Ich öffnete den Posteingang und sah, dass sie von Bella war, von heute Vormittag.

_Es tut mir Leid. Ich rufe dich dann an. ~B_

Mir fiel nichts ein, was ich darauf antworten könnte, also schaltete ich mein Handy aus und die Nachricht verschwand vom hatte ich eigentlich erwartet? Sie besuchte auf der anderen Seite des Landes das College, sie war in keiner Weise an mich gebunden. Was hatte ich gedacht, wie lange das so gehen würde, bis sie gelangweilt wäre und etwas Wirklicheres wollte als das? Sie war noch so jung, viel zu jung, um sich selbst auf solche Art und Weise einzuschränken. Sie _sollte _ausgehen, sich verabreden, Spaß haben und das Leben genießen.

Also warum war ich so wütend?

Es kam alles so abrupt. Erst heute Morgen war sie noch _meine _Bella gewesen, und eine Stunde später war sie fort. Bis zu dem Augenblick, da sie weg war, war mir nicht klar gewesen, wie abhängig ich in solch kurzer Zeit von ihrer Präsenz in meinem Leben geworden war.

Es ging nicht mehr bloß um Sex, und ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal bloß Sex gewesen war.

Es waren die kleinen Dinge, so wie unsere nächtlichen Unterhaltungen über dies und das, die mir in den Sinn kamen. Kleine SMS-Nachrichten während des Tages, die nichts sexuelles in ihrer Natur hatten, sondern bloß hallo sagten. Und einmal war es bloß etwas Dummes, als sie um Mitternacht beschlossen hatte, eine Schale Müsli zu essen, und mich gefragt hatte, ob ich ihr Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Wir hatten darüber Scherze gemacht, dass dies unser erstes gemeinsames Essen war.

Ich fühlte mich wohl mit ihr, ich musste nie so tun, als wäre ich jemand anderes als der einfache Edward. Aber als ich in diesem Augenblick auf den Computerbildschirm starrte, schmerzte meine Brust förmlich wegen ihrer Abwesenheit. Auch wenn ich mich jetzt auf dieser Seite eingeloggt hätte, hätte ich nie mehr eine andere Bella gefunden, also verspürte ich auch nicht den Wunsch, das zu tun.

Ich trank mein Bier aus, schaltete den Bildschirm ab und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich mich immer noch voll bekleidet auf das Bett fallen ließ. Aufgrund der Anstrengungen des Tages und der einhergehenden Anspannung schlief ich rasch, aber nicht friedvoll ein.

_Sie war da. Obwohl ich nicht zum ersten Mal von ihr träumte, war sie hier lebhafter denn je zuvor. Sie lag neben mir, ihr Körper war an meiner Seite an mich gepresst, und sie flüsterte, dass sie mich vermisste. Ihre Lippen strichen über meine nackte Schulter._

_Ich zog sie an mich, vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem langen braunen Haar und ihre Arme legten sich um meine Schultern. Ich rollte sie auf den Rücken, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre vollen Lippen und hörte sie leise wimmern, während ich mich zwischen ihren Beinen niederließ. Ich blickte ihr in die Augen und sie starrte mich mit ihren seltsam grün-braunen Augen an. So eine Nuance hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie waren so hell, dass sie beinahe durchsichtig waren. Ich brachte mich in Position. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in meinem Haar und sie küsste mich sanft._

_"Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Edward", flüsterte sie gegen meine Lippen. Sie nahm meine Unterlippe mit ihren eigenen Lippen gefangen und zog mich näher._

_Als ich mich bewegte, um in sie einzudringen, verschwand sie und ich fiel hinab in die Dunkelheit._

Das unnachgiebige Klingeln meines Weckers riss mich abrupt aus meinem ruhigen Schlaf. Ich schlug mit meiner Hand auf die Schlummertaste und wollte meine Augen nicht öffnen. Beinahe konnte ich die Berührung ihres Körpers an meiner Seite spüren, ihre warme Haut und ihre weichen Lippen. Und sobald ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte, wusste ich, dass alles wieder komplett verschwinden würde.

"Du bist schon weg, Bella", murmelte ich unbewusst in mein Kissen, das mich mit dem, das ich hören und sehen wollte, verhöhnte.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, rieb mir mit den Handflächen meine Augen und ließ meine Hände dann auf meine Brust fallen. Ich starrte an die Decke.

Ich wollte noch nicht aufstehen, und das musste ich auch nicht wirklich. Heute war mein freier Tag und alles, das ich tun musste, konnte warten. Und doch war ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich wieder schlafen gehen wollte. Ein Teil von mir verfluchte mich selbst, weil ich am letzten Abend nicht daran gedacht hatte, den Wecker abzustellen. Gleichzeitig war ein anderer Teil von mir dankbar, dass dem doch nicht so war. Ich hätte mich gedanklich in Bellas süßen Tiefen verlieren können, aber wäre das wirklich besser gewesen?

Ich warf die Decke ruckartig zur Seite, schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Ich ging quer durch das Zimmer zum Fenster und streckte mich dabei durch.

"Einfach verflucht perfekt", murmelte ich, als ich hinaussah. Ich sah nichts weiter als ein grelles Weiß, denn über Chicago zog geradesein heftiger Schneesturm.

Tja, da ging mein Plan dahin, heute raus zu gehen, dachte ich im Stillen, und ich stieß mich vom Fensterbrett ab und machte mich auf den Weg in die Dusche. Ich hatte schon genug Tage wie diese in der Notaufnahme verbracht, darum wollte ich nicht einer der nächsten Patienten werden.

Das verschaffte mir nur noch mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken und erlaubte meinen Gedanken, in eine Richtung zu wandern, die ich lieber nicht einschlagen wollte.

Bella.

Unwillig begann ich mich zu fragen, wie ihr Date letzte Nacht wohl gelaufen war. Hatte sie Spaß gehabt? Hatte er sie zum Lächeln und Lachen gebracht, so wie er es immer tat? Hatte er die Lippen gespürt, von denen ich nur träumen konnte, und gehört, wie sie ihm vor Erregung seinen Namen ins Ohr gestöhnt hatte? Hatte er ihr Haar wie einen Fächer über das ganze Kissen gebreitet?

Hatte er ihr den Orgasmus geschenkt, den sonst ich ihr schenken konnte?

Reiß dich zusammen, Cullen. Es geht nicht immer nur um Sex, weißt du noch? Meine Gedanken schrien mich förmlich an.

Ich lief nach meiner Dusche hinaus in meine Küche, mein Handtuch war noch um meine Hüften geschlungen. Ich drehte die Heizung höher und begann, meinen Kaffee zu brühen.

Nein, es ging nicht nur um Sex. Aber es war leichter, mich darüber weiterhin zu ärgern, als pathetisch den kleinen Dingen nachzutrauern, wie wenn er ihre kleine Hand in seiner halten könnte. Wie wenn ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnen könnte und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, den Geruch ihres Haares einzuatmen. Ihre Augen, die ihn fasziniert ansahen, wenn er sprach.

Ich nahm den ersten Schluck Kaffee und ging hinüber zu meinem Tisch, wo ich in meine e-Mails sah, bevor ich mich anziehen und überlegen wollte, was ich mit dem heutigen Tag anfangen könnte. Ich war überrascht, dass ich eine e-Mail von Emmett vorfand, die er vor etwa einer Stunde abgeschickt hatte.

_Hey Doc, geht's dir gut? Du hast nicht besonders gut ausgesehen, als du gestern Nacht gegangen bist, und du hast weder deine Anrufe angenommen, noch auf SMS reagiert. Ich hoffe, dass alles okay ist. Genieß deinen freien Tag, dieser Surm lässt nicht nach._

_Em_

"Shit", murmelte ich, schnappte mir mein Handy und schaltete es ein. Zwischenzeitig ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank und zog mir eine frische Jeans an. Währenddessen hörte ich schon mein Handy wie wild vibrieren, da ich so viele neue Nachrichten bekam. Ich zog mir ein Shirt über den Kopf, nahm mein Handy wieder in die Hand und sah auf das Display.

In der Nacht hatte ich einige SMS von Emmett bekommen, aber nur eine Nachricht zog mich in ihren Bann.

Sie hatte letzte Nacht auch geschrieben.

Ich fuhr mir mit meiner freien Hand durch das Haar und meine andere fiel nach unten, sodass das Display an meinem Oberschenkel lag. Ich holte tief Luft. Warum tut sie das? Sie hatte ihre Wahl doch schon getroffen.

Dennoch nahm ich es wieder hoch und wählte ihre Nachricht aus. Ich musste wirklich prädestiniert für Bestrafungen sein.

_Es tut mir so Leid, Edward. Schick mir eine SMS, wenn du kurz Zeit hast, bitte. _~_B_

Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah nach, wann sie mir die SMS geschickt hatte. Um 22:28 Uhr.

Da war es gerade erst 20:28 in ihrer Zeitzone. Das muss ja ein tolles "Date" gewesen sein.

Mein Computer im Zimmer nebenan gab ein Klingeln von sich und kündigte eine neue e-Mail an. Ich warf mein Handy auf das Bett und ging wieder hinaus ins Wohnzimmer.

"Mir geht's gut, Emmett", murmelte ich leise, bevor ich mich hinsetzte und genau wusste, dass er nicht aufgeben würde, ehe er eine Antwort bekommen hatte.

Er war ein toller Freund, aber lästig wie eine Mücke!

Als ich jedenfalls auf den Bildschirm sah, leuchtete mir nicht "Emmett McCarty" entgegen. Stattdessen las ich "Bella Swan".

_Edward,_

_ich weiß, dass du vermutlich jetzt ziemlich wütend auf mich bist, und ich gebe dir keine Schuld, dass du meine SMS nicht beantwortet hast. Aber ich muss wirklich mit dir reden und alles erklären. Ich bin jetzt online und gehe nicht in den Unterricht. Ich bin viel zu müde und abgelenkt. Bitte._

_Bella_

Mein Bein wippte unruhig herum, während ich las.

_Ist es spät geworden, Bella?, _schnarrte ich in Gedanken und lehnte mich in meinem Sessel zurück. Ich wippte nach vor und zurück und klemmte meine Lippen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ein ... aber mein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem Bildschirm.

Was könnte sie mir womöglich zu sagen haben? Und was würde ich ihr zu sagen haben? _Ich sollte dem Ganzen einfach ein Ende bereiten, _dachte ich. Aber allein der Gedanke daran löste einen Schmerz in mir aus. Ich wusste mit Sicherheit, dass das weder gesund, noch vernünftig war, aber einem Teil von mir war das egal. Ich wollte sie, ich begehrte sie mehr als jede andere Frau zuvor. Sie verstand mich besser als all die anderen Frauen ... zumindest hatte ich das gedacht.

_Es gibt nichts zu erklären. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Abend und dass er es wert gewesen war._

Ich klickte auf senden, stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo ich meinen Kaffee aufwärmen wollte. Ich sah zu, wie die Crema langsam verschwand, während ich umrührte. Ich spürte wieder diesen Schmerz. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal überwinden, ihren Namen zu tippen, wie gestört war das bitte? Egal, ich wusste auch, dass ich mich so gut wie möglich ablenken musste, und nebenbei versuchen musste, so neutral wie möglich zu wirken.

Ich konnte mir nicht erlauben, sie wissen zu lassen, dass mich das alles in Wirklichkeit in Stücke riss – besonders nach dem Traum, den ich diese Nacht gehabt hatte.

Ich nahm gerade einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee, als dieses verdammte Klingeln wieder ertönte. Ich seufzte schwer und lief wieder zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch. Ich war erleichtert, dass es diesmal wirklich Emmett war, der geschrieben hatte.

_Ed, verdammt, Mann. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass dein Arsch nun wach ist. Also antworte endlich mal._

_Em_

Ich gluckste ein wenig und drückte auf antworten.

_Em,_

_würdest du so auch mit deiner Mutter reden? Alles ist okay. Nur persönlicher Kram. Danke für dein Interesse._

_Und jetzt geh endlich schlafen!_

_Edward_

Sobald die Nachricht abgeschickt war, erschien in meinem Posteingang ganz oben eine neue e-Mail. Ich holte tief Luft, stieß sie schwer wieder aus und öffnete die Nachricht.

_Edward,_

_oh doch. Bitte gib mir nur fünf Minuten._

_Das Date war ein Desaster, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst._

_Bella_

Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Schreibtisch etwas vor und vergrub meine Hände in meinem Haar.

Warum gibt sie nicht auf und lässt mich in Ruhe? Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, sie könnte mich vor und zurück werfen wie einen Ping-Pong-Ball?

Das Problem war ... dass sie wirklich diese Macht über mich hätte, wenn ich es zulassen würde.

_Tut mir Leid, das zu hören. Aber ich werde nicht dein Notfallplan sein._

_Edward_

In dem Augenblick, in dem ich die Nachricht abschickte, bereute ich auch schon wieder, dass ich sie überhaupt geschrieben hatte. Sie war nicht nur unnötig grausam und brachte mich dazu, mir wie ein absolutes Arschloch vorzukommen, nein, sie war offenbar auch gelogen.

Mein Handy klingelte einen Augenblick später in meinem Schlafzimmer und ich ging hinüber, um zu erkennen, dass sie es war, die anrief.

Ich drückte den Anruf wieder weg, warf das Handy zurück auf das chaotische Bett und warf mich anschließend selbst darauf.

Was machte ich hier bloß? Ich war ein Feigling. Ich benahm mich, als wäre ich auf der High School und nicht der professionelle Erwachsene, der ich in Wirklichkeit war.

_War ich eifersüchtig? _Fuck, ja, das war ich.

_War ich wütend? _Natürlich.

_War ich böse auf sie?_

Als ich über diese Frage nachdachte, vibrierte mein Handy neben mir wieder und ich nahm es in die Hand. Ich nahm an, es wäre eine Sprachnachricht von ihrem Anruf. Stattdessen fand ich eine ungelesene SMS vor.

_Edward, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich bitte dich nur um 5 Min. und bin bereit, mich komplett zu blamieren. Bitte antworte mir._

Ich seufzte schwer und rieb mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Sie würde wohl nicht aufgeben, aber wollte ich überhaupt ihre Stimme hören? Ich musste zugeben, es wäre um einiges leichter, als jetzt gerade ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen und das, was darin lag oder nicht mehr lag, zu sehen.

Aber ich konnte mir zumindest anhören, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Ich markierte ihren Namen auf dem Bildschirm, drückte auf wählen und nach einem Klingeln hörte ich ihre Stimme.

"Edward", antwortete sie in einem eiligen Atemstoß und ich merkte bei diesem Klang sofort, wie es in meiner Brust eng wurde. Ich konnte hören, wie sie sich am anderen Ende der Leitung räusperte, da ich nicht sofort antwortete. Daraufhin ertönte ein leises Schniefen. Weinte sie? Bevor ich ihr auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, begann sie zu sprechen: "Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist. Nur bitte hör mir zu."

"Also, was willst du mir sagen?", fragte ich und versuchte, meine Stimme ausgeglichen und emotionslos klingen zu lassen.

"Wegen gestern Nacht", begann sie und ich atmete vorsichtshalber schon mal langsam durch die Nase ein. "Es ist nicht so, wie du glaubst."

"Oh, wirklich? Also war das gestern Abend kein Date?", fragte ich scharf. Ich setzte mich auf dem Bett auf und rutschte hoch, um mich am Headboard anzulehnen.

"Tja, doch", antwortete sie leise mit einem Seufzen.

"Nachdem du schon mit mir Pläne geschmiedet hattest?", fuhr ich fort.

"Ja, aber ..."

"Dann ist es genau das, was ich glaube", schloss ich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist alles, das ich wissen muss."

"Nein!", rief sie laut, was mich dazu brachte, meine Augen weit aufzureißen, und mich davon abhielt, den Anruf zu beenden. "Das ist es wirklich nicht."

Ich wedelte frustriert mit meinem Arm herum, während mein Kopf immer noch am Kopfteil des Bettes lehnte, und spürte ein leichtes Stechen durch den Jeansstoff am Oberschenkel, als ich meine Hand darauf klatschen ließ. "Schön, dann kläre mich auf."

Ich schloss meine Augen und konnte sie mir fast vorstellen, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss und eine ihrer langen Strähnen um ihren Finger wickelte, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie wegen irgendetwas nervös war.

"Es war ein Blind Date, das meine Freundin Alice arrangiert hatte. Ich kannte den Kerl nicht einmal", antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme.

"Das hilft wirklich nicht weiter", antwortete ich gereizt. Meine Faust verkrampfte sich an meinem Bein. Auch bei der Entfernung war ich vertrauter mit ihr, als dieser Kerl es gewesen war, aber er war ihr dennoch nah genug, um sie zu berühren.

"Es ist nichts passiert, Edward", sagte sie in einem beinah wissenden Tonfall, dem ein kleiner Hauch Verzweiflung anhing. "Auch wenn ich gekonnt hätte, es ging einfach nicht."

Ihre Stimme war leise und sie schweifte ab. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und starrte hoch an die Decke. "Bella ..."

"Ich habe meine Periode bekommen", murmelte sie schnell und stieß einen zittrigen Atem aus. Damit unterbrach sie alles, was ich hätte sagen wollen. "Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte, und wir können ja nicht wirklich ... viel machen, wenn ich meine Tage habe. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."

Ich seufzte schwer, fuhr mir mit der Hand durch mein Haar und lehnte meinen Kopf wieder zurück an das Headboard. "Also anstatt dass du mir einfach gesagt hast, dass du deine Periode bekommen hast, hast du beschlossen, lieber auf ein Blind Date zu gehen."  
>"Ich weiß, ich weiß! Das war dumm! Aber das ist nicht gerade das angenehmste Thema für eine Frau, weißt du", hauchte sie schwer und ich konnte beinahe hören, wie sie ihre Lippen frustriert spitzte. "Besonders wenn man sich die Natur unserer Beziehung genauer ansieht."<p>

"Und was genau wäre die Natur unserer Beziehung?", gab ich schnappig zurück und schoss mit dem Kopf in die Höhe.

"Sex, Edward", sagte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. Sie grummelte beinah verteidigend, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Ob wir uns nun berühren können oder nicht, es dreht sich um Sex!"

Ich hob meine Hand und drückte damit meine Nasenwurzel. Wir waren beide eine unendlich lange Zeit über still. Ich konnte ehrlich nicht sagen, was ich erwartete, weil ich mir wirklich nicht sicher war, aber ihre Worte fühlten sich an wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Meine Hand fiel in meinen Schoß und ein schwerer Seufzer entkam meinen Lippen. "Das ist es für dich?"

"Was sonst könnte es womöglich sein?", fragte sie schwach, gefolgt von einem tiefen Einatmen.

"Nein", gluckste ich humorlos, stand vom Bett auf und stürmte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich kaufte ihr das über das Telefon nicht ab. Ich tippte mein Passwort für diese Seite ein und bekam sofort die Meldung, dass sie ebenfalls noch online war. "Schalte deine Webcam ein, Bella."

"Was?", antwortete sie atemlos vor Schock.

"Schalte deine Cam ein und lass mich dich sehen", antwortete ich streng durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Edward ..."

"Mach es. Du wolltest dich mit mir unterhalten, du wolltest, dass ich ins Internet einsteige. Ich bin hier. Also schalte jetzt deine Webcam ein."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille an ihrem Ende der Leitung, und dann tauchte am Bildschirm das Fenster ihrer Webcam auf. Ich schluckte hart, während ich auf das Bild wartete, und bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor. Und sobald das Bild da war, sah ich, dass sie den Kopf gesenkt, die Finger in ihrem Haar verwoben hatte und mit der anderen Hand ihr Handy ans Ohr presste.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und sah sie an, obwohl ich ihr Gesicht noch nicht sehen konnte. Im Augenblick war sie immer noch da und ich wollte mir einen Moment Zeit lassen, um ihren Anblick in Erinnerung zu behalten. "Bella, bitte sieh hoch."

Ich hörte und sah, wie sie tief einatmete, mit ihrer Zunge ihre Lippen befeuchtete und sie fest zusammengepresst hatte. Und als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete und den Blick hob, zerrte das, was ich sah, an meinem Herzen.

Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und mit Tränen gefüllt, und sie waren in dem Farbton, von dem ich letzte Nacht geträumt hatte, nämlich in diesem einzigartigen und beinah transparenten bräunlich-grün, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Weil ich sie noch nie zuvor weinen gesehen hatte.

Sie strich sich rau mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange und sah unangenehm berührt im Zimmer herum. "Was?"

"Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst", sagte ich leise und wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich sie halten und ihre Tränen zum Versiegen bringen konnte. "Und dass du mir sagst, dass das alles ist, was es für dich bedeutet."

"Schalte auch deine Webcam ein", antwortete sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie sagte kein weiteres Wort, bis ihr Blick über ihren Bildschirm wanderte, als ich meine Einladung schickte.

Mein Herz klopfte mit jedem Moment, den ich warten musste, schneller, bis ich mir sicher war, dass es gleich in meiner Brust bersten würde. Ich wartete darauf, dass sie meine schlimmsten Ängste bestätigen würde, dass sie mir sagte, dass es ihr egal war.

"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Eine weitere Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange. Sie hatte ihre Stirn mit ihrer Hand abgestützt und schob sich ihr Haar zurück. "Das sollte es sein, ist es aber nicht. Es hat mich fast umgebracht, als ich dir gestern diese Sachen sagte. Egal, wie sehr ich auch versuchte hatte, mich davon zu überzeugen, wie unrealistisch und unmöglich das alles ist."

Ich beobachtete ihre Augen, die auf meine fixiert waren, und unter der Traurigkeit und der Seelenqual befand sich nichts als Aufrichtigkeit. Ich senkte meinen Blick ein wenig und nahm einen Schluck von meinem nun kalten Kaffee. "Wolltest du ihn überhaupt?"

"Nein", antwortete sie leise, aber bestimmt, und ich sah hoch und merkte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Und das macht mir Angst. Ich hatte überhaupt keinen Grund, ihn nicht zu mögen. Außer dass er nicht du war. Alles, woran ich in dieser Nacht denken konnte, war, wie sehr ich gern zu Hause gewesen wäre, um mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Ich stellte mir vor, er wäre so wie du, nur damit ich das Abendessen rasch hinter mich bringen konnte. Ich musste immer daran denken, wie anders es mit dir gewesen wäre. Und zum Schluss war ich schon so genervt, weil _er_ neben mir saß und _du_ in Chicago böse auf mich warst."

Ihr Blick fiel mit dem letzten Satz nach unten, und als ich sie ansah, erhielt ich die Antwort auf meine vorige Frage. Ich war nicht auf sie böse. Sie hätte zwar besser mit diesem Vorfall umgehen können, aber ich konnte nicht böse auf sie sein.

Ich war aber irrationalerweise auf diesen Kerl sauer, wer auch immer er war, und zwar dafür, dass er versucht hatte, sie ihm wegzunehmen. Sauer auf diese Situation und sauer auf mich selbst, weil ich mir erlaubt hatte, sie

so ins Herz zu schließen. Aber ich war an dem Punkt, an dem es keine Umkehr mehr gab, und das wollte ich auch gar nicht.

"Bella", sagte ich sanft und versuchte, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Sie hob ihr Gesicht wieder. "Wenn wir dies fortsetzen wollen, will ich dich mit niemandem teilen. Wenn du irgendwann beschließen solltest, auf ein Date zu gehen, kannst du mir das sagen und ich werde es dir nicht vorhalten. Aber ich muss dich komplett loslassen, ich kann dich nicht einmal haben und einmal nicht. Willst du, dass ich mich mit einer anderen Frau treffe, womöglich auch mit ihr schlafe, und dann wieder zurück zu dir komme?"

Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie sich sichtlich versteifte, ihr Rücken sich durchbog und sie sich mit der freien Hand an das Handgelenk griff, mit welchem sie das Handy hielt. Ihr Kinn verspannte sich und sie holte zitternd Luft.

"Nein", sagte sie mit strenger und gleichmäßiger Stimme. Sie schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf. "Also ... was sind wir nun? Exklusive Internet Lovers?"

Wir beide mussten zur gleichen Zeit lachen und sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihrer Hand, aber ihr Lächeln war erfrischend.

"Tja, das ist sicher eine interessante Art, wie man das bezeichnen kann", gluckste ich und starrte sie an. Sie hatte ihre Wange in ihrer Handfläche abgestützt und obwohl sie anscheinend müde war, war sie immer noch so verdammt schön. "Ich habe dich gestern Nacht vermisst."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Ich musste die ganze Nacht lang an dich denken", antwortete sie, neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und starrte für einen langen Moment den Bildschirm an. "Du hast dich heute nicht rasiert."

Ich stieß ein keuchendes Lachen aus, rieb mir mit der Hand über mein Kinn und sah dann zurück zu ihr. "Tja, warum gehst du nicht ein wenig schlafen und ich gehe mich rasieren. Du kannst mich anrufen, wenn du aufwachst."

"Nein!", rief sie, setzte sich ruckartig wieder auf und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. "Bitte rasiere dich nicht, wenn du nicht unbedingt musst. Ich will noch nicht ins Bett gehen."

Ich lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bella, ich werde immer noch für dich da sein, wenn du aufwachst. Heute ist mein freier Tag und es schneit wie die Hölle draußen. Ich bleibe heute zu Hause."

"Dann bleib noch ein wenig länger hier bei mir", antwortete sie müde. "Ich will dich einfach ansehen. Ich habe einen Entzug hinter mir."

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste bei ihrem letzten Kommentar einfach mit ihr mitlachen. "Dann nimm deinen Laptop mit in dein Zimmer und lege dich hin. Wir können uns noch ein wenig länger unterhalten, bis du bereit bist, schlafen zu gehen."

Sie nickte langsam und hielt ihr Telefon zwischen Schulter und Wange fest, während sie ihren Laptop nahm.

"Willst du auflegen und lieber das Mikro nehmen?", fragte ich, während ich ihr zusah, wie sie versuchte, die Balance zu halten.

"Nein", antwortete sie und stellte den Laptop neben ihr Bett. Sie kletterte hinein, zog die Decke über sich und legte das Handy an ihr Ohr. "So fühlt es sich an, als wärst du näher bei mir."

Ihre Augen schlossen sich bereits und sie begann zu murmeln, obwohl sie darum kämpfte, wach zu bleiben. Ich hörte über das Telefon, wie ihr Atem langsamer wurde. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Bei ihr war es erst halb acht?

"Bella, hast du gestern Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte ich sie leise und ihre Augen öffneten sich noch einmal kurz. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich konnte nicht. Musste mit dir reden", murmelte sie und zog sich die Decke bis unters Kinn.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie sah so friedlich und wunderschön aus, ihre Wimpern zuckten an ihrer Haut, ihre Lippen waren etwas gespitzt. Ich wusste, ich hätte ihr einfach eine gute Nacht wünschen und sie schlafen lassen sollen, aber Fuck, ich hatte sie eben vermisst.

"Du bist so still", murmelte sie, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen.

"Tut mir Leid, du siehst einfach so müde aus", antwortete ich und sie nickte langsam. "Baby, schalte den Computer aus."

"Aber ..."

"Ich werde da sein, wenn du aufwachst, ich verspreche es", meinte ich und unterbrach ihren Protest.

"Okay", sagte sie sanft, öffnete ihre Augen und hauchte mir einen Kuss zu, bevor der Bildschirm dunkel wurde und ich auch meinen Computer herunterfuhr.

Ich gluckste, als ich ein leises Wimmern von ihr hörte. "Du solltest doch abschalten, Bella."

"Okay, okay. Fein", grummelte sie und ich hörte, wie sie den Laptop zusammenklappte und die Decke bei ihrem Handy raschelte. "Ist ausgeschalten."

"Und jetzt geh schlafen", drängte ich sie sanft und hörte ein leises Summen als Antwort ... und dann herrschte Stille.

Bella war während dem Telefonieren eingeschlafen.

Ich flüsterte leise eine gute Nacht und legte auf, bevor ich das Telefon auf meinen Schreibtisch legte.

Ich versuchte mich tagsüber beschäftigt zu halten, aber das Bild der schlafenden Bella in Kombination mit den Erinnerungen an meinen Traum von letzter Nacht jagten durch meine Gedanken. Was hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, jetzt bei ihr zu sein, ihr zuzusehen, wie sie einschläft, und ihr die Haarsträhne wegzuschieben, die ihr ins Gesicht gerutscht war. Neben ihr aufzuwachen und nur hinüberrollen zu müssen, um sie unter mir zu spüren.

Und diese Lippen, die sich an meine drückten, statt ihrer Fingerspitzen, die mir ihren Gutenacht-Kuss zuwarfen.

Mitten unter dem Schneiden einer Karotte auf dem Schneidebrett hielt ich bei diesem Gedanken inne. Wie wäre das wohl wirklich? Zum ersten Mal erlaubte ich mir selbst, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Wir wussten zwar nicht, wie wir unsere Beziehung bezeichnen sollten. Auch als "exklusive Internet Lovers", wie sie es nannte, war sie im weitesten Sinne _mein. _So wie ich ihr gehörte. Würde uns eine Berührung wohl für immer verwehrt bleiben?

Ich konnte keinen Grund sehen, warum das so sein sollte.

Als mein Handy schließlich später an diesem Tag klingelte und ihr Name auf dem Display blinkte, war ich gespannt, ihre Stimme zu hören und mit ihr zu sprechen.

"Hey, tut mir Leid, dass ich so lang geschlafen habe. Es war eine lange Nacht, und sie lief auch nicht besonders gut", sagte sie, sobald ich abgehoben hatte.

"Ist schon gut. Das hat mir ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken verschafft", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln, nahm einen Bissen von meinem Abendessen und einen Schluck von meinem Bier.

"Oh nein", hauchte sie und ich musste hart schlucken.

"Nein, kein 'oh nein'. Gar nichts in diese Richtung", antwortete ich ruhig, schob meinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück und stand auf. Ihr erleichtertes Seufzen war über das Telefon zu hören. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas fragen."

"Was?", fragte sie nervös.

"Was hast du in der Woche nach Weihnachten vor?", fragte ich, lehnte mich gegen den Fensterrahmen und starrte auf die weiße Stadt hinaus.

"Ähm, ich fliege zurück nach L.A., nachdem ich Weihnachten bei meinen Eltern verbracht habe. Sie machen sich nicht viel aus den großen Silvesterpartys. Warum?"

"Weil ich gerne Neujahr mit dir verbringen würde", antwortete ich und hörte, wie sie leise lachend als Antwort einatmete. "In New York."


	10. Besorgnis

**Ü/N: **Oh mein Gott, ihr seid einfach fantastisch! Ich danke euch tausend Mal für eure Reviews, ihr könnt euch ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ihr mich damit aufgeheitert habt. Noch dazu läuft es bei mir gerade auf allen Ebenen relativ gut, bis ich am Wochenende einen Unfall hatte, der durchaus auch tödlich hätte enden können... Kurzum, ich freue mich, dass ich noch munter durchs Leben springen darf, und zur Feier des Tages habe ich für euch das neue Kapitel im Gepäck ... Ich wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 8**

**Besorgnis**

In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden war ich die breiteste Palette an Emotionen in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben durchgegangen. Von Freude über Angst und Verwirrung, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verlust, Schmerz, bis hin zu Erleichterung. Ich hätte nie erwartet, diese Erfahrungen wegen etwas wie dem, was ich mit Edward hatte, zu erleben.

Es gab absolut keinen Grund, warum ich nicht mein Date mit Riley genießen hätte sollen. Er war süß und bedacht gewesen, der perfekte Gentleman, so wie Alice es versprochen hatte. Und doch hatte er einen Mangel, den ich nicht übersehen konnte, egal wie sehr ich es auch versuchte.

Er war nicht und könnte auch nie wie Edward sein. Er erweckte nicht die selben Emotionen und Begierden in mir und das war frustrierend.

Wiederholt entschuldigte ich mich vom Tisch und versuchte, ihn anzurufen oder ihm eine SMS zu schicken. Seite letzte Antwort, nachdem ich ihm von dem Date erzählt hatte, war so kalt und distanziert gewesen. Nicht, dass ich etwas anderes erwartet oder verdient hätte. Denn mein einfaches "nein" war nicht weniger kalt gewesen.

Ich versicherte mir selbst immer wieder, dass es so am besten für uns beide wäre, dass wir keine wirkliche Zukunft zusammen hatten, bei dem, was wir taten. Aber ohne ihm schmerzte mein Herz und ich fühlte mich leer. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn weggestoßen hatte, und das tat weh. Aber zu wissen, dass ich auch ihm weh getan hatte, schmerzte noch mehr. Der Ton seiner letzten SMS ließ keine Fragen offen - er war sauer.

Mit jeder unbeantworteten SMS und jedem Anruf, der direkt zur Sprachbox geleitet wurde, wurde dies deutlicher. Ich hatte wirklich ein Chaos verursacht, und weshalb? Weil ich meine Periode bekommen hatte? Das war ein lahmer Grund. Das war schließlich Edward, er hätte es verstanden.

Es ließ sich alles auf eine einfache Tatsache zurückführen. Ich hatte Angst.

Unter der Oberfläche machte mir die Verbindung zu ihm und mein Bedürfnis nach ihm Angst. Nur dieses eine signifikante Ereignis hatte all meine Unsicherheiten und meine Zurückhaltung ans Licht gebracht und damit fast alles ruiniert. In diesem Augenblick der Schwäche war ich aus dieser Fantasiewelt gezogen worden, in der ich mich verfangen hatte - wenn auch immer nur für diese wenigen Nachtstunden und die gelegentlichen SMS und Telefonate über den Tag verteilt. Diese Welt, in der sich Edward befand. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass dies zu Ende gehen könnte, dass ich losgezogen war und einen Schlussstrich gezogen hatte.

Und ich hatte es die ganze Nacht lang bereut.

Alice war mehr als genervt von meinen wiederholten Verschwinde-Aktionen und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch wenn ich _gewollt _hätte, dass Riley mich noch einmal anriefe, das nie passieren würde. Ich hatte den ganzen Abend lang kaum mehr als drei Worte zu ihm gesprochen, und diese waren "Hallo" und "Gute Nacht" gewesen. Ich hatte nicht einmal versucht, mich aus dieser selbstgeschaffenen Hölle zu befreien, in die ich mich gewagt hatte. Alles, was ich wollte, war nach Hause zu gehen - um bei Edward zu sein und ihm alles zu erklären.

Und auch als ich Alice schließlich überzeugt hatte, mich nach Hause zu bringen, kam immer noch keine Antwort von ihm. Ich versuchte schlafen zu gehen und stellte meinen Wecker sogar eine Stunde früher, damit ich es noch vor dem Unterricht wieder bei ihm versuchen konnte und genug Zeit hatte, mit ihm zu reden.

In der Nacht spürte ich, wie die Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen und auf das Kissen tropften. Ich vermisste ihn so sehr, während ich dalag und über all die Dinge nachdachte, die im Bett geschehen waren, ohne dass er jemals körperlich anwesend gewesen war. Nicht nur der Effekt, den er auf meinen Körper hatte, sondern auch seine Art, wie er mich zum Lächeln und Lachen bringen konnte, nachdem ich bei einer meiner Prüfungen durchgefallen war, oder wie er mich zu so etwas Simplem überredet hatte, wie für ihn zu singen, nachdem ich erwähnt hatte, dass ich vermisste, in Karaokebars zu gehen. Er war der perfekte Mann für mich, wenn er denn nur näher bei mir wäre.

Schließlich schnappte ich mir mein Kissen, machte mich auf den Weg in mein Wohnzimmer und rollte mich auf meiner Couch ein. Die Tränen versiegten nicht und ich saß hilflos da und starrte auf mein stilles Handy, das auf dem Kaffeetischchen lag.

Mein Wecker klingelte um sechs Uhr und trotz meiner Müdigkeit, da ich die ganze Nacht lang wach gewesen war, sprang ich von der Couch hoch und lief hinüber in mein Schlafzimmer, um ihn auszustellen. Ich lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer und kontrollierte mein Handy, da ich dummerweise hoffte, eine neue Nachricht darauf zu finden.

Eine neue Ladung Tränen begann zu laufen, als ich nichts fand. Ich schnappte mir meinen Laptop und setzte mich mit einem ergebenen und völlig ermatteten Gesichtsausdruck auf mein Bett. Ich musste mit ihm sprechen, auch wenn das die komplette Bloßstellung für mich bedeuten würde.

Ich öffnete sofort diese Seite, um auf seinem Profil zu erkennen, dass er nicht mehr online gewesen war, seit ich das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Das allein war irgendwo ein kleiner Trost für mich. Er war gestern Nacht nicht zurückgekommen, um nach einer Anderen zu suchen.

Rasch tippte ich ein e-Mail an ihn. Dies war mein letzter Versuch, ihn zu kontaktieren, bevor ich aufgeben würde.

_Edward,_

_ich weiß, dass du vermutlich jetzt ziemlich wütend auf mich bist, und ich gebe dir keine Schuld, dass du meine SMS nicht beantwortet hast. Aber ich muss wirklich mit dir reden und alles erklären. Ich bin jetzt online und gehe nicht in den Unterricht. Ich bin viel zu müde und abgelenkt. Bitte._

_Bella_

Ich klickte auf Senden und stand auf. Ich schleppte mich in die Küche, wo ich mir einen Energy Drink nahm, denn ich war viel zu müde, um mich mit der Kaffeemaschine herumzuplagen. Außerdem wollte ich wieder schlafen gehen, wenn er nicht innerhalb einer Stunde oder so geantwortet hatte.

Ich hatte die Dose gerade ausgetrunken, als ich den Klang einer neuen e-Mail von meinem Laptop hörte. Ich lief quer durch meine Wohnung, um sie zu lesen.

_Es gibt nichts zu erklären. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Abend und dass er es wert gewesen war._

Seine Worte schmerzten und entmutigten mich, aber es war dennoch eine Antwort. Es war ein Anfang. Und ich war jetzt entschlossener, mit ihm zu sprechen, als zuvor, egal wie viele e-Mails oder SMS ich schreiben oder wie oft ich seine Nummer wählen musste.

Seine nächste Antwort zerrte aber wieder an meinem Herzen und meine Kehle verengte sich wegen eines zurückgehaltenen Schluchzens.

_Mein Notfallplan? War es das, wovon er dachte, dass dies alles handelte? _fragte ich mich selbst und seufzte dann schwer. Welchen Grund hatte ich ihm gegeben, um nicht etwas Anderes zu glauben? Aber andererseits, wie konnte er glauben, dass das alles wäre, was er für mich darstellte? Wusste er wirklich nicht, wie sehr er mich bereits verzehrte, sowohl meinen Körper, als auch meinen Geist?

Als ich endlich nach meiner letzten Nachricht seinen Namen auf meinem Handy aufleuchten sah, sprang mir mein Herz fast bis in die Kehle, aber ich hob dennoch nervös ab.

Ich konnte die zurückgehaltene Wut und den Schmerz in jeder Antwort hören, auch durch unsere angespannte Unterhaltung hindurch, das war eindeutig. Die Definition unserer Beziehung war für ihn genauso unsicher wie für mich. Was ich aber nicht erwartet hatte, war jedoch seine Reaktion auf meine Antwort.

"Schalte deine Webcam ein, Bella."

Noch nie hatte mich jemand weinen gesehen, nicht einmal mein eigener Vater und schon gar nicht ein Mann, den ich noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Aber wie es bei so vielen Dingen im Leben war, konnte ich ihm nicht verwehren, was er haben wollte. Und in dem Augenblick, in dem auch er auf meinem Bildschirm erschien, wusste ich, dass ich vollkommen ehrlich zu ihm sein musste.

Ich wollte ihn. Ich begehrte niemand anderes, und das machte mir eine riesen Angst. Aber der Schmerz, der mich bei dem Satz ergriff, mich komplett gehen lassen zu wollen, und die Wut bei dem Gedanken an die vertauschten Rollen und eine andere Frau, die ihn berührte, das machte mir noch viel mehr Angst.

Und doch besiegelte das alles zur gleichen Zeit. Ich konnte ihn nicht loslassen.

Also waren wir wohl "exklusive Internet Lovers".

Trotz dass er darauf bestand, dass ich ein wenig Schlaf abbekommen sollte, kämpfte ich so lange dagegen an, bis es mir unmöglich war, meine Augen noch länger offen zu halten. Ich war schon mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden lang wach gewesen und die letzten acht oder neun Stunden hatte ich heulend verbracht. Ich hörte kaum noch, wie er mir "gute Nacht" zuflüsterte, ehe der Schlaf mich eingeholt hatte.

Und hier stand ich nun in der Küche, mein Handy lag am Boden, nachdem es mir vor lauter Schock nach seinem letzten Satz aus der Hand gerutscht war.

"Weil ich gerne Neujahr mit dir verbringen würde in New York."

Mein Atem kam stoßweise und meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Neujahr ... in New York ... mit Edward.

"Bella?"

Seine Stimme ertönte von meinem Telefon, das bei meinen Füßen lag, und ich rutschte am Küchenschrank entlang nach unten, um es aufzuheben. Ich hob es wieder an mein Ohr.

"Du meinst ... von Angesicht zu Angesicht?", fragte ich unsicher. Meine Hände zitterten ein wenig.

Ich hätte beinahe erwartet, dass er wieder abzublocken versuchte, so wie bei der ersten Erwähnung der Webcam. Aber seine Stimme stockte nicht, als er mir antwortete.

"Ja. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht."

Mein Magen machte einen Hüpfer und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei der starken Sicherheit in seiner Stimme, aber das alles verschwand ebenso schnell wieder.

"Edward, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als Neujahr mit dir gemeinsam zu verbringen", antwortete ich und schluckte hart, damit die Emotion in meiner Kehle nicht durchdrang. "Aber ich kann mir auf keinen Fall solch ein kurzfristiges Flugticket leisten."

"Habe ich gesagt, du müsstest es bezahlen? Schließlich lade ich _dich _ein. Du könntest es als frühes Weihnachtsgeschenk betrachten", antwortete er und ich konnte das selbstsichere Lächeln in seiner Stimme förmlich hören.

"Ich wäre nie in der Lage, dir solch etwas angemessen zu erwidern", gluckste ich leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sicher kannst du das. Sag einfach ja und komm nach New York", flüsterte er in das Telefon und ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht ganz heiß wurde und sich rötete.

"Ja", antwortete ich mit ganzem Herzen und ohne Vorbehalt. Mein Lächeln breitete sich beinah schmerzhaft über mein gesamtes Gesicht aus. Der Gedanke daran, dass ich ihn wirklich berühren und endlich seinen Kuss spüren könnte, so wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt hatte, machte es mir unmöglich, auch nur irgendwie anders zu reagieren. "Aber warum in New York?"

"Tja, zu allererst, neutraler Boden", antwortete er sachlich und ich summte zustimmend. Er hatte Recht. Ein erstes Treffen in der Stadt des anderen würde dem einen den Vorteil der Sicherheit geben, welcher dem jeweils anderen verwehrt bliebe. "Und außerdem ... bist du anscheinend noch nie an Silvester in New York gewesen, wenn du das fragst."

"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber ich habe es im Fernsehen gesehen, wenn das auch zählt", murmelte ich und brachte ihn dazu, in sein Lachen auszubrechen, das ich so an ihm vermisst hatte.

"Nicht einmal annähernd, Bella", gluckste er und begann mir von all der Aufregung zu erzählen, die New York zu bieten hatte, und am Ende unserer Unterhaltung war ich sogar _noch _aufgeregter, dort hinzufliegen.

Wenn es denn nur möglich wäre.

Die nächsten beiden Wochen über versuchte ich, meine Vorfreude auf New York für mich zu behalten, wenn ich außerhalb meiner Wohnung war. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand von meinen Plänen erfuhr. Ich wollte nicht einmal versuchen, es Alice zu erklären, und noch weniger meinem Vater, den ich in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden sehen würde.

Es verlangte alles von mir ab, damit ich nicht vor Aufregung loskreischte, als ich meine e-Mails mitten in meiner Psychologie-Stunde öffnete, denn ich hatte meine Flugbestätigung von Seattle nach New York bekommen. Der Professor sah mich mit einem scharfen Blick an, als ich das schrille Kreischen ausstieß, das ich nicht länger für mich behalten konnte. Ich steckte mein Handy zurück in meine Tasche und versank halb auf meinem Stuhl, da sich die ganze Klasse zu mir umdrehte.

_Und die Lektion dieser Geschichte ... öffne _niemals _deine e-Mails in Psychologie._

Ich lief so rasch wie möglich nach Hause und wollte ihm nicht nur erzählen, dass ich das e-Mail wegen der Tickets bekommen hatte ... nein, es war eine _lange _Woche ohne meinem grünäugigen Doc gewesen.

Außer dass Mutter Natur mir einen ungünstigen Besuch abgestattet hatte, musste Edward seine Bereitschaftswoche mit einem der anderen Ärzte tauschen, damit er sich in der Woche nach Weihnachten Urlaub nehmen konnte. Deshalb waren all unsere Planungen in der letzten Woche nur mittels e-Mails, SMS und gelegentlichen – und viel zu kurzen – Telefonaten vonstatten gegangen.

Aber heute Nacht hatte er frei, und er gehörte mir.

Nachdem ich geduscht und mir ein einfaches Tank Top und ein Höschen angezogen hatte, schaltete ich den Computer ein, um nachzusehen, ob er sich schon eingeloggt hatte. Da dies nicht der Fall war, stellte ich den Laptop auf den Tresen und machte mir ein schnelles Abendessen.

Die Mikrowelle war gerade fertig geworden, da hörte ich das Klingeln meines Laptops und lief hinüber zu ihm. Ich lächelte, als ich die Nachricht sah, dass er anrief.

"Hey, Mr. Sexy", schnurrte ich, sobald ich den Anruf angenommen hatte.

"Aber hallo, das ist ja eine Begrüßung", gluckste er als Antwort und stieß langsam seinen Atem aus. "Es war eine lange Woche. Ich bezweifle, dass ich allzu sexy bin."

"Das lass mich mal beurteilen", antwortete ich und einen Augenblick später erschien sein Bild auf meinem Bildschirm. Mein Herz begann sofort heftig in meiner Brust zu klopfen. Er sah müde aus, war aber immer noch Edward – das Gesicht, das ich schon die ganze Woche lang sehen wollte. _"So _sexy."

Er verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was immer du sagst. Du bist dran."

"Gib mir noch zwei Sekunden. Ich hole nur ganz flott mein Abendessen", sagte ich und drehte mich zurück zur Mikrowelle.

"Bitte, Bella. Ich habe die ganze Woche darauf gewartet, dich zu sehen", bettelte er und ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah, wie er sich mit einem müden Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte. "Und das ist unsere letzte Nacht vor New York."

Ich lächelte ein wenig und lehnte mich vor, um meine Kamera zu öffnen. "Ignoriere einfach meine unordentliche Wohnung."

Ich wusste sofort, wann mein Bild auf seinem Monitor erschien, als ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. "Das wird das _Letzte _sein, das mich heute interessiert", sagte er und ich lachte wegen seiner Antwort. Ich ging ein paar Schritte davon. "Läufst du immer _so _in deiner Wohnung herum?"

"Nur wenn ich von einem heißen Arzt beobachtet werde." Ich grinste ihm über meine Schulter zu und nahm mir mein Essen aus der Mikrowelle.

"Oh, wirklich? Und wie oft ist das der Fall?", fragte er. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und versuchte, sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken – leider ohne Erfolg, sollte ich hinzufügen.

Ich ging zurück zum Tresen und stellte die Schachtel neben den Laptop. Ich rührte mit meiner Gabel darin herum. "Tja, ich schwimme ein bisschen im Trockenen. Habe die ganze Woche lang keinen gehabt", neckte ich ihn und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Aber da gibt es diesen einen, der mich total in den Wahnsinn treibt. Er ist auch wirklich, _wirklich _heiß. Er macht mich ganz heiß, und das nur, wenn ich an ihn _denke."_

"Hmm, sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?", gab er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue zurück, aber sein Körper blieb entspannt.

_"Sehr", _zwinkerte ich und lächelte. Ich war froh, dass er heute in guter Stimmung war und mitspielte. "Allein seine Worte und der Klang seiner Stimme sorgen dafür, dass ich intensiver komme denn je zuvor in meinem Leben. Er hat mich wahrscheinlich schon für alle anderen Männer ruiniert."

"Hört sich wie ein Glückspilz an", antwortete er. Seine Stimme war etwas rauer und erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit, während ich einen Bissen aß. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und seine Augen waren dunkel ... er war erregt. "Aber leider muss ich dich von ihm wegschnappen."

"Ich weiß nicht, er ist eine harte Konkurrenz. Er hat da noch diese unglaublichen Finger, von denen ich stundenlang fantasieren kann. Wie sie sich wohl in meinem Haar anfühlen würden, überall auf meinem Körper ... und in mir", stöhnte ich leise, legte meine Lippen um ein Stück Hähnchen auf meiner Gabel und zog es langsam von ihr herunter. Ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf beim Schlucken zurück. Ich seufzte zufrieden auf, bevor ich zurück zu ihm sah. "Und diese Finger um seinen unglaublichen Schwanz gelegt zu beobachten – das ist orgasmisch."

"Fuck", hauchte er, rutschte in seinem Sessel herum und seine Hand verschwand unter dem Bildausschnitt. "Gott, ich habe dein schmutziges Mundwerk so vermisst, Baby."

"Hey, warum ist deine Kamera aus?", fragte ich mit einer gehobenen Braue, als sein Bild plötzlich von meinem Bildschirm verschwand, aber er antwortete nicht. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, dass unsere Verbindung abgebrochen war, bis ich hörte, wie er meinen Namen sagte. "Edward, schalte deine Cam wieder ein."

"Hast du den Ton ausgestellt oder so? Ich kann dich nicht hören", sagte er und ich sah nach, ob alles in Ordnung war.

"Kannst du mich jetzt hören?", fragte ich, aber ich bekam wieder keine Antwort, also legte ich meine Hände an die Tastatur.

_BellaNova: Kannst du mich immer noch nicht hören?_

"Nein, gar nichts", antwortete er und ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch das Haar.

_Fuck, _fluchte ich innerlich. Wir hatten uns beide schon die ganze Woche lang auf diese Nacht gefreut, und es war auch unsere letzte Möglichkeit bis nach Weihnachten. Und Weihnachten war noch eine lange Woche entfernt.

_BellaNova: Deine Cam ist auch weg._

"Nein, sie ist immer noch an, Baby", murmelte er und ich stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus. Ich hörte, wie er leise gluckste, und ich verengte meine Augen. "Und dich sehe ich auch noch. Du bist sexy, wenn du böse bist."

Ich schaltete die Cam aus und hörte, wie er lauter lachte. Ich strich mir mein Haar hinter die Ohren und begann wieder zu tippen.

_BellaNova: Lass mich neu hochfahren, du Esel._

"Nein, nicht!", rief er sofort und ich zog verwirrt meine Brauen zusammen. "Du sagtest, du könntest allein vom Klang seiner Stimme kommen, richtig?"

Bei dem tiefen Tenor seiner Stimme stöhnte ich auf und biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Es war allein dieser besitzergreifende Tonfall, der mich einerseits anzog und andererseits wackelige Knie verursachte – das schaffte nur er allein.

Ich nickte einfach als Antwort.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du noch zehn Mal härter kommst."

"Oh heilige Scheiße", wimmerte ich und hielt mich unterstützend am Tresen fest.

"Tippe nicht, hör einfach zu. Geh hinüber zu deiner Couch", befahl er mit einer Stimme, die ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie war streng und dominierend und so verdammt erregend, dass ich sofort gehorchte.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch, stellte den Laptop auf den Tisch vor mir und keuchte vor Vorfreude.

"Strippe für mich. Langsam."

Ich schluckte hart, verkreuzte meine Arme vor mir und zog mir das Tank Top über den Kopf. Ich hörte, wie er unterdrückt stöhnte, als meine Brüste zum Vorschein kamen. Ich drückte mich von der Couch hoch und begann, mir das Höschen über die Hüften zu streifen.

"Langsamer."

Mein Bauch verkrampfte sich, als er sprach. Ich hielt in meinen Bewegungen inne, fuhr mit meinen Daumen unter den dünnen Stoff an der Seite und zog das Höschen schmerzhaft langsam hinunter. Sobald es bei meinen Knien war, ließ ich los, um es auf den Boden rutschen zu lassen.

"Spreize deine Beine weiter."

Ich stand nun völlig auf und hörte den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und stellte ihn mir vor, wie ich ihn schon so oft gesehen hatte. Wie er seine Hüften hob, um seine Jeans nach unten zu schieben und seine Erektion in mein Blickfeld kam. Wie seine Hand sich bewegte und er seine Finger um seinen Schwanz legte. Und wie sein Gesicht sich bei dieser Bewegung anspannte.

"Gott, ich wette, du bist so verdammt nass. Dreh dich um und knie dich auf die Couch. Zeig es mir."

Mein ganzer Körper pulsierte vor Erregung wegen seines tiefen, scharfen Tonfalls und ich drehte mich um, ließ mich auf die Knie hinab und lehnte mich an der Lehne der Couch vor.

"So verdammt schön. Berühre dich für mich, Bella."

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf den einen Arm, während meine andere Hand meinen Bauch hinab strich. Ich fuhr mit meinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger an je einer Seite meiner Klit vorbei. Ich schnappte leise nach Luft, als ich sie sanft drückte, bevor ich meine Finger darum kreisen ließ.

"Fühlt sich das gut an?", fragte er. Ich nickte und fuhr fort, die Haut zwischen meinen Fingern zu massieren. "Weißt du, was ich jetzt gerade am liebsten mit dir tun würde? Dafür, dass du mich so in den Wahnsinn treibst?"

Ich schloss meine Augen und schluckte hart. Vielleicht hatte ich es zu weit getrieben, und nach allem, das wir vor ein paar Wochen durchgemacht hatten, war das vielleicht nicht die allerbeste Schicksalswendung gewesen. Aber ich konnte immer noch die Erregung in seiner Stimme hören, dessen war ich mir sicher. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehen konnte.

"Lege deine Hände auf die Lehne der Couch und berühre dich nicht mehr selbst, bis ich es dir sage", befahl er und ich wimmerte als Antwort. Ich schloss meine Fäuste fest um die Kissen der Couch. "Keine Beschwerden, Bella."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn dann fallen. Ich atmete tief aus. Der Effekt, den er heute auf mich hatte, hatte ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm erlebt. Er klang so mächtig, so gebieterisch und vollkommen männlich. Und ich genoss es mehr, als ich mir je gedacht hätte. Ich war so qualvoll erregt.

"Nun, das Erste, das ich tun würde, ist dein hübsches Haar um meine Finger zu wickeln und dafür zu sorgen, dass du mich ansiehst, während ich deine Klit mit meinem Schwanz streichle. Damit du spüren kannst, wie hart ich für dich bin, bis du darum bettelst, dass ich dich ficke, und dann sorge ich dafür, dass du mich in deinen heißen Mund aufnimmst."

Meine Augen schlossen sich und meine Finger verkrampften sich noch fester in dem Kissen. Mein Atem kam immer schneller und ein unfreiwilliges Wimmern entkam meinen Lippen. Ich wollte ihn in diesem Augenblick mehr denn je zuvor in all unseren gemeinsamen Stunden. Ich pulsierte vor Begehren, ich schmerzte und war verzweifelt nach ihm.

"Willst du, dass ich dich berührte, Bella?", flüsterte er höhnisch und ich nickte. Mein Rücken zuckte als Antwort. "Genau da?"

Ich atmete zittrig aus und fuhr mir mit der Zunge über meine trockene, bebende Lippe.

"Ich glaube, ich würde lieber wo anders beginnen. Wie bei diesen wunderschönen Brüsten."

Ich stöhnte leise und meine Nippel wurden bei seinen Worten sofort hart. Ich stellte mir vor, wie diese langen, geschmeidigen Fingern meine Brüste drückten, spielerisch um die sensible Haut kreisten und mir Freudenschreie entlockten, wenn er sie dann endlich drückte.

"So prall und perfekt", murmelte er leise und ich konnte vom Klang seiner Stimme sagen, dass er bereits kurz davor war. "Berühre dich wieder und sieh mich wieder an. Bringe dich kurz vor deinen Orgasmus und dann hör auf, genau so, wie ich es tun würde, wenn ich da wäre. Und versuch nicht, mich reinzulegen, denn ich werde es wissen. Ich kenne jedes Flackern in deinen Augen, jedes Zucken deines Mundes, jede einzelne Bewegung deines Körpers, wenn du kurz davor bist, zu kommen."

Ein Zittern lief bei dem schroffen Tonfall seiner Aussage über meinen Körper. Ich verbiss mir mein Lächeln und drehte mich um, um ihn über meine Schulter anzusehen. Ich strich mit meiner Hand wieder zwischen meine Beine und stöhnte bei der Berührung auf.

"Teste mich nicht, Bella", brummte er kehlig und brachte mich dazu, mit meinen Fingern steif über meinen Kitzler zu streichen. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich mein Orgasmus rasch aufbaute, aber ich versuchte, ein entspanntes Gesicht zu bewahren. Ich brauchte so dringend meine Erleichterung.

"Stopp. Hör jetzt auf", befahl er, aber ich war so nah dran, ich konnte meinen Orgasmus beinah schmecken. Mein Puls hämmerte in meinen Ohren, mein Atem kam immer schneller und keuchender. "Ich meine es ernst, hör jetzt auf!"

"Fuck!", schrie ich frustriert und ließ mich seitlich auf die Couch fallen. Er hatte gerade eben die Gültigkeit seiner Aussage bestätigt. Er kannte meinen Körper allein vom Anblick her, trotz meiner Bemühungen, meine Reaktionen neutral zu halten. Und deswegen war er im Stande, mich zuckend vor Bedürfnis liegen zu lassen.

"Du willst, dass ich dich ficke, nicht wahr?", fragte er und ich konnte beinah das freche Grinsen vor mir sehen, das er jetzt mit Sicherheit auf den Lippen hatte. "Zeig mir, wie sehr du das willst."

Mein Kopf fiel zurück und ich schloss meine Augen. Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippe, als ich meine Beine hoch zog. Ich stützte meine Beine auf den Kissen ab und ließ meine Knie zur Seite fallen.

"Zeig. Es. Mir", grummelte er durch hörbar zusammengebissene Zähne und ich zitterte bei diesem Geräusch. Ich strich mit meiner Hand zwischen meine Beine und glitt mit zwei Fingern in mich. "Fang an, sie zu bewegen."

Ich hob meinen Kopf, um direkt in die Kamera zu sehen, während ich mit den Bewegungen begann, und ich keuchte, als mein Daumen um meine Klit kreiste. Meine Hüften stießen als Antwort gegen meine Hand und ich bettelte ihn mit meinen Blicken um Erleichterung an.

"Fester. Ich würde dich noch viel härter ficken als so. Ich werde dich bald härter ficken als so", stöhnte er zurück, aber seine Stimme bebte ein wenig, so wie es immer der Fall war, wenn sein eigener Orgasmus kurz bevor stand.

In diesem Moment, in dem seine Worte in meinem Kopf nachhallten, wurde es mir plötzlich bewusst. In sieben kurzen Tagen würde ich ihn wirklich berühren, riechen und _spüren _können. Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung und begann, meine Finger härter und tiefer zu schieben. Ich wusste, dass meine Wartezeit bald zu Ende gehen würde. Tief in meinem Bauch glühte ein Feuer, die Muskeln in meinen Oberschenkeln verkrampften sich. _Komm schon, Edward. Bitte._

"Bist du so weit?", fragte er atemlos und ich nickte schnell. Ich befand mich kurz davor, brauchte nur noch diesen finalen Schub, um mich in meinen Orgasmus fallen zu lassen. "Komm für mich, Bella."

"Holy fucking shit!", schrie ich und mein Rücken bog sich bei der letzten Bewegung meiner Finger und meines Daumens durch. Mein Körper zitterte gewaltsam, als mein Höhepunkt mich ergriff, und meine Brust hob sich mit mühsamen Atemzügen, während sein Stöhnen sich zu dem meinen hinzufügte.

Ich brach seitlich auf der Couch zusammen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, sobald mein Orgasmus abebbte. Das Zimmer drehte sich um mich herum und mein Kopf fühlte sich ganz leicht an. Ich war so komplett befriedigt nach zwei langen Wochen, die er nicht bei mir gewesen war.

"Baby, bist du okay?", kam Edwards Stimme und ich wusste, dass mein Gesicht nicht im Blickfeld der Kamera war, also hielt ich einen Finger hoch, da ich noch eine Minute brauchte, um mich zu erholen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung des Tisches und lächelte, da sein Klingelton von meinem Handy ertönte. Ich rollte mich auf die Seite, griff danach und hielt es an mein Ohr. "Oh mein Gott."

Er gluckste bei meiner Begrüßung. "Habe ich dich nun überzeugt?"

Ich stieß ein keuchendes Lachen aus bei seiner Neckerei und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, es ist sicherer, wenn ich sage, dass du _keine _Konkurrenz hast. Und dass das _definitiv _in New York wiederholt wird. Mit einer Ausnahme."

"Und die wäre?", fragte er neugierig.

Ich setzte mich schließlich auf und blickte in die Webcam. "Das nächste Mal werde ich mich nicht umdrehen."

xxx

Mich in dieser Nacht von Edward zu verabschieden war schwer, noch schwerer als in der Vergangenheit, wenn wir länger von einander getrennt waren. Ich hätte gedacht, es wäre einfacher, da ich ihn in einer Woche ja _wirklich _treffen würde, aber ich lag falsch.

Die Vorfreude auf die nächste Woche sorgte dafür, dass die Zeit in Forks bis Weihnachten langsam verging, aber ich bekam jede Nacht eine SMS von ihm mit einem Kuss-Smiley. Kitschig? Definitiv, aber er brachte mich jedes Mal damit zum Lächeln. Und als ich am Christtag, den ich mit meinen Eltern und Freunden verbracht hatte, ins Bett krabbelte, las ich nochmals seine letzte SMS, die er mir vor ein paar Stunden geschickt hatte.

_Wir sehen uns morgen, Baby. Schlaf gut. :* ~E_

Mein Vater brachte mich zum Flughafen und ich gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Die Aufregung breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, als ich hinein lief. Schmetterlinge flatterten aufgeregt in meinem Bauch herum und ich wurde nervös, als das Flugzeug zum Landeanflug am JFK International Airport ansetzte. Trotz der relativ kurzen Zeit der Vorfreude kam es mir so vor, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis dieser Augenblick endlich gekommen war. Und da es jetzt endlich so weit war, war ich nervöser als bei jeder bisherigen Erfahrung mit ihm.

Das Schlimmste, das er zuvor hätte tun können, war den Computer auszuschalten und nie mehr zurückzukommen. Das erste Mal, dass ich für ihn gestrippt hatte, war nicht annähernd so nervenaufreibend gewesen. Ich hing damals noch nicht so sehr an ihm wie jetzt. Und in weniger als zwanzig Minuten würde er endlich vor mir stehen.

Was sollte ich tun oder sagen oder fühlen? Alles war über das Internet so einfach gewesen, aber würde die Verbindung und die Chemie zwischen uns in echt genauso sein? Oder noch schlimmer, würde das alles einseitig sein, sobald wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht sahen?

Das Flugzeug landete und mein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen. Ich hielt mein Handgepäck fest an meine Brust gedrückt. Ich holte zittrig Luft, sobald das Lämpchen für den Sicherheitsgurt erlosch und der Pilot unsere Ankunft durchgab. Ich schlang den Träger meiner Tasche über meine Schulter.

Langsam stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg den Gang entlang. Ich nickte der Flugbegleiterin zu, die mich mit einem höflichen Lächeln verabschiedete. Ich ging die Rampe entlang und kam mir plötzlich vor wie das Lamm, das zu seinem Schlachter geführt wurde.

_Beruhige dich, es wird alles gut laufen, Bella, _versicherte ich mir selbst und lief durch ein Terminal nach dem anderen. Ich kam meinem Ziel immer näher.

Ich lief mit der Menge in Richtung der Gepäckausgabe und mein Blick begann, die Menschengruppen abzusuchen. Ich stellte mich sogar auf die Zehenspitzen, nur um ein Stückchen von ihm zu erkennen, aber er war nirgendwo in Sicht.

Er musste einfach da sein. Es war nicht möglich, dass er mir einfach ein Flugticket geschickt hatte, um mich einfach so mitten nach New York zu senden. Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, und begann, tiefere Atemzüge zu machen.

Und doch, als ich die Gepäckausgabe verließ, stand ich verloren da und konnte ihn nicht finden.

Ich spürte gerade, dass mir langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, da hörte ich einen Aufruhr in der Menschengruppe vor mir.

"Bella!"

Bei dem Klang meines Namens blickte ich auf und suchte panisch nach der Herkunft der Stimme. Sie wurde lauter und ich erblickte ihn. Endlich sah ich, wie er sich hastig durch die Menge in meine Richtung kämpfte.

Mein Atem stockte ein wenig und ich machte einige zögerliche Schritte auf ihn zu. Ich war erleichtert und nahm seine Erscheinung in mir auf. Die Webcam hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, mich auf die wahre Schönheit dieses Mannes vorzubereiten.

Er war größer, als ich erwartet hatte, aber alles andere an ihm war absolut perfekt. Sein Haar, durch das ich im Traum schon mit meinen Fingern gestrichen war, war unordentlich wie immer, oder gar noch ein wenig chaotischer als sonst. Er blieb einige Meter vor mir stehen, um zu Atem zu kommen, und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Hallo, Bella", keuchte er.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme ließ ich meine Tasche fallen, wo ich stand, ging zwei Schritte nach vorne und flog sofort in seine Arme. Ich lächelte, als ich die leichten Stoppeln spürte, wo sein Kiefer an meiner Wange streifte, als er mich vom Boden hoch hob. Meine Hände waren eng um seine Schultern geschlungen und seine starken Arme waren sicher um meine Hüften gelegt.

Ich fühlte mich wie im Himmel. Ich atmete endlich seinen klaren, maskulinen Duft ein und spürte seinen Atem in meinem Haar, während meine Lippen leicht über die Haut seines Nackens strichen.

"Gott, ich bin so froh, dass du endlich da bist", murmelte er und zog sanft seinen Kopf zurück. Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er endlich seine Lippen in einem festen, und doch sanften Kuss gegen meine drückte. Ich verwob meine Finger in seinem Haar, hielt ihn an mich gedrückt und genoss diesen Augenblick, von dem ich schon so lange geträumt hatte. Er war da, in meinen Armen, und ich spürte, wie eine Träne der Erleichterung über meine Wange lief. Ich lehnte meine Stirn an seine, als wir uns wieder trennten, und öffnete meine Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass er mich anstarrte, ohne seinen Griff um mich zu lösen. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich spät dran bin."

**Ü/N: **Aaaaaah, seid ihr auch so hibbelig wie ich? Was sagt ihr, wie hat es euch gefallen, wärt ihr auch so gern mit Edward in New York wie ich? :)

Bis bald, Dana


	11. New York, New York

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 9**

**New York, New York**

* * *

><p>"Verdammt!", fluchte ich laut, schlug mit einer Hand auf das Lenkrad und stützte mit der anderen meinen Kopf ab. Ich konnte nichts als ein Meer roter Bremslichter vor mir sehen. Der Verkehr am Grand Central Parkway staute sich schon mindestens einen Kilometer weit zurück. Es war erst halb vier, ihr Flugzeug landete erst in einer halben Stunde, aber der Verkehr bewegte sich überhaupt nicht und ich würde mich sicher verspäten. Ich hatte das Hotel extra früh verlassen, um genau diese Situation zu vermeiden.<p>

Ich sah auf die Uhr und rieb mir frustriert mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfen.

_So nah, und doch noch so fern._

Ich merkte, wie ich langsam nervös wurde. In einer halben Stunde würde sie bei mir sein, im richtigen Leben. Keine Meilen oder die Technologie mehr zwischen uns, und ich kann sie halten, sie berühren, sie küssen ...

Die letzte Woche war so verdammt langsam vergangen, mit nichts mehr als einigen SMS zwischen uns. Ich wollte, dass sie etwas Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbrachte, aber der egoistische Teil von mir vermisste sie so sehr. Wir hatten nur diese eine Nacht zusammen gehabt, nachdem wir eine Woche lang getrennt waren, bevor sie nach Forks gereist war – aber was für eine verdammte Nacht das gewesen war.

Davor war es eine Woche gewesen, in der ich kaum mit ihr gesprochen oder ihre süße Stimme gehört hatte.

Ohne ihr hübsches Gesicht zu sehen.

Ohne ihr Lächeln zu hören.

Und wie würde es zwischen uns in Person sein? Dieser nagende Zweifel kroch wieder unter meine Zuversicht. Ich hatte es in meinen Gedanken schon wochenlang durchgespielt, aber es traf mich nun mit voller Macht, jetzt, wo ich nur noch wenige Meilen von ihr entfernt war.

Auch mit der Entfernung zwischen uns gab es da bereits eine wahrnehmbare Veränderung zwischen der Bella unserer nächtlichen Treffen und der Bella unserer lockeren Unterhaltungen. Sie hatte immer noch diese sexy Ausstrahlung, aber ihre jugendliche Unschuld lag unter der Oberfläche.

Dieser eine Gedanke erinnerte mich an unser letztes Zusammentreffen. Sie war viel freier und entspannter gewesen, als ich sie je zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie sie in ihrem Tank Top und ihrem Höschen in der Küche herumgelaufen war, sie hatte noch nie schöner ausgesehen.

Und so verlockend.

Was hätte ich nicht darum gegeben, bei ihr in dieser Küche zu sein, meinen Arm um ihre Taille zu schlingen, ihren hübschen Hals zu küssen und etwas so Einfaches zu genießen, wie gemeinsam das Abendessen zu kochen.

Und doch, als sie begann, mich zu necken, veränderte sich meine Denkweise. Obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nur einen Spaß machte, spürte ich, wie ich immer besitzergreifender wurde. Ich bekam das animalistische Bedürfnis, sie genau hier in dieser Küche zu nehmen.

Ich konnte spüren, wie ich steif wurde, wenn ich daran dachte, wie sie jede meiner Anweisungen befolgt hatte, ohne dass sie mich überhaupt sehen konnte. Ich hatte nicht gewusst dass ich es in mir hatte, so dominant zu sein. Aber als sie sich auf meinen Befehl hin über die Couch beugte, die Beine spreizte und mich mit lustvernebelten Augen über ihre Schulter hinweg anblickte, wurde mir eines reichlich klar.

Es gefiel ihr.

Ich wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr, als diese perfekten Hüften zu ergreifen und mich tief in ihr zu vergraben. Ich wollte, dass sie vor lauter Ekstase meinen Namen rief und sich auch in mir komplett verlieren konnte.

Sie war _mein. _Sie sehnte sich nach mir genauso sehr wie ich mich nach ihr. Indem ich sie in dieser Nacht beim Orgasmus beobachtete, wusste ich auch ohne den Luxus, sie zu hören, dass sie mich begehrte.

Zumindest in Los Angeles.

Aber wie würde es hier in New York sein? Würden wir hier genauso natürlich miteinander umgehen wie von der Entfernung aus?

In den letzten paar Wochen war es sehr einfach für uns geworden, über unseren Wunsch, körperlich zusammen zu sein, zu sprechen. Aber da lagen immer noch viele Kilometer zwischen uns, keine Meter oder Zentimeter. Würde sie die selbe Bella sein wie die in unserer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, genauso keck und schamlos? Oder würde sie die Realität hier ebenfalls einholen und dafür sorgen, dass das schüchterne und scheue Mädchen, das ich aus der Vergangenheit kannte, zurückkehrte?

Ich sah wieder auf die Uhr und stöhnte auf.

15:45.

In den letzten fünfzehn Minuten war ich um eine Autolänge nach vorne gekommen, was meine Unruhe nicht gerade besänftigte. Ich wollte da sein und sie erwarten, wenn sie die Gepäckausgabe betrat, aber das einzige Bild, das ich momentan in meinem Kopf heraufbeschwören konnte, war, wie sie alleine und verlassen dort stehen würde.

Das würde einen schrecklichen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen. Wie konnte ich erwarten, dass sie sich bei mir wohl und zuversichtlich fühlte, wenn ich sie nicht einmal pünktlich vom Flughafen abholen konnte, wie wir es schon seit Wochen geplant hatten?

"Kommt schon, _verdammte Scheiße!", _schrie ich zu niemand Bestimmtem. Mein Frust erreichte neue Höhen, als sich die Autos langsam wieder im Schneckentempo in Bewegung setzten.

15:55.

Die Uhr verspottete mich förmlich, als ich endlich abbiegen konnte. Ich hatte fünfundzwanzig Minuten für zwei Kilometer gebraucht – und das nur, weil genau vor der Flughafenausfahrt ein Unfall passiert war. Diese Ärsche hatten natürlich vom Reißverschlussprinzip keine Ahnung.

Sobald die Fahrbahn wieder frei war, trat ich das Gaspedal durch und fuhr so schnell wie möglich zum Flughafen. Sobald ich ankam, musste ich aber noch einen Parkplatz finden und die Hallen betreten und sie dann auch noch auf dem riesigen JFK-Flughafen finden.

16:05.

_Fuck! _Ihr Flugzeug war höchstwahrscheinlich schon gelandet und ich suchte immer noch nach einem gottverdammten Parkplatz, wo ich doch so schnell wie möglich aussteigen wollte.

Ich hatte den größten Teil des vorigen Tages in diesem Wagen verbracht. Nachdem ich den heiligen Abend bei meinen Eltern in Evanston, Illinois verbracht hatte, wollte ich lieber nach New York fahren als fliegen, da ich mich in meinem eigenen Wagen wohler fühlte als in Mietautos. Und doch war mein Wagen in diesem Moment der letzte Ort, an dem ich sein wolle.

Sobald ich endlich einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte, lief ich aus der Garage und auf die Türen des Terminals zu. Ich sah auf die Uhr.

16:15.

Ich überflog den Bildschirm mit den ankommenden Flügen und fand ihre Maschine sofort, so als wäre ihr Flug der einzige gewesen.

**Seattle – Southwest – 2231 – 16:01 – Arrived**

_Sie ist schon da._

Ich arbeitete mich durch die Massen an Urlaubern hindurch und kontrollierte die Bildschirme über den einzelnen Förderbändern, an denen ich vorbeikam, bis ich endlich ihre Flugnummer fand.

Mein Blick suchte hektisch die Menge ab, bis ich endlich diesen einzigartigen Braunton ihres Haares fand, das einer zierlichen Frau über den Rücken fiel. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung und meine Hände wurden schwitzig. Das war Bella ...

"Entschuldigung", keuchte ich dem Paar vor mir zu, an dem ich mich vorbeidrängte. Ich musste erst noch zu Atem kommen, da ich hierher gelaufen war. Ich drängte mich durch die Menge, bis ich endlich ihr Gesicht erblickte. Sie sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment zu weinen beginnen würde. "Bella!"

Ihr Kopf drehte sich sofort in Richtung meiner Stimme und ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich merklich, als unsere Blicke sich trafen. Dies war ein Moment, von dem ich schwor, mich für den Rest meines Lebens an ihn zu erinnern. Ich hätte sie mir nicht schöner oder perfekter vorstellen können, wie sie da stand und sich auf diese volle Unterlippe biss.

Sie begann, langsame Schritte in meine Richtung zu machen, und ich kämpfte mich weiter durch die erbarmungslose Menge. Ich konnte nicht schnell genug zu ihr gelangen. Bis wir schließlich nur noch einen Meter von einander entfernt standen.

"Hallo, Bella", keuchte ich schwer und brach die Stille zwischen uns.

Sie war wirklich da und stand vor mir. Es war so surreal. Trotz der wochenlangen Vorfreude auf diesen Augenblick standen wir still da und sahen uns an.

In diesem Moment rutschte ihr die Tasche von der Schulter und fiel auf den Boden, und ich konnte kaum noch einen Schritt auf sie zu gehen, bevor sie in meinen Armen lag. Ihr weiches Haar schmiegte sich an mein Gesicht und sie klammerte sich an meine Schultern. Ich hob sie hoch und versuchte, sie näher zu ziehen. Sie zitterte ein wenig in meiner Umarmung, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dies vor lauter Nervosität oder Aufregung war. Sie fühlte sich so gut in meinen Armen an, so zierlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie küssen sollte, also verstärkte ich meinen Griff und sprach leise in ihr Ohr.

"Gott, ich bin so froh, dass du endlich da bist."

Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück, um sie anzusehen, und unsere Blicke verschmolzen wieder in einander. Ich hatte an nichts anderes gedacht, als sie nach all der langen Zeit endlich festzuhalten, und gab uns beiden einen Moment, dies zu begreifen, bevor ich ihr nicht länger widerstehen konnte.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sich unsere Lippen berührten, spürte ich es. Ich spürte sie, spürte unsere Verbindung. Sie zog sich nicht zurück und ich seufzte zufrieden, drängte wieder nach vorne. Das Gefühl ihrer Finger in meinem Haar war unbeschreiblich.

Ein Hochgefühl breitete sich in mir aus – sie zog sich nicht in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück. Sie war genauso erleichtert wie ich, hier bei mir zu sein.

Langsam trennten wir uns wieder und ich legte meine Stirn an ihre. Ihre Hand war immer noch in meinem Haar. Meine Ängste waren total irrational gewesen, und jetzt erst wurde mir klar, dass alles okay sein würde. Es war beinahe so, als wären wir alte Liebhaber, die alles in uns aufsogen und all die verlorenen Jahre wieder aufholen mussten, statt nur die letzten paar Tage.

Ich sah sie an und bemerkte eine nasse Spur, die sich ihre Wange entlang zog. Das letzte, das ich wollte, war, dass sie in dieser Woche weinte – egal aus welchem Grund.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich spät dran bin", sagte ich, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ihr Griff in meinem Haar wurde fester.

"Jetzt bist du ja hier, und das ist alles, das zählt", lächelte sie, legte ihre Lippen wieder an meine und strich mit ihrer Zunge darüber. Wir stöhnten beide auf, als wir unseren Kuss vertieften, und ich spürte sofort, wie mein Körper auf den Kontakt reagierte.

Das Geräusch des Gepäckbandes, das sich in Bewegung setzte, holte uns zurück in die Realität. Nicht dass mich die neugierigen Augen der anderen Passagiere gestört hätten, aber ihre Wangen röteten sich von der Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Finger verwoben sich nervös in meinem Haar.

"Holen wir deinen Koffer und dann raus hier", lächelte ich und sie nickte. Ich stellte sie wieder am Boden ab, hob ihre Tasche vom Boden hoch und warf sie über meine Schulter. Ich war überrascht, als sie ihre Hand in meine legte. Ich sah wieder zurück zu ihr. So eine kleine Geste hatte eine große Auswirkung.

Sie zu küssen und festzuhalten überstieg alles, das ich mir je vorgestellt hatte, aber so etwas Einfaches wie ihre langen, schlanken Finger, die sich sicher um meine Hand legten, erweckte ein nagendes Bedürfnis in mir. In ihren Augen las ich den selben Wunsch, allein zu sein. Ihr Kopf lehnte an meinem Arm. Dass sie so viel Zärtlichkeit zeigte, hatte ichnicht erwartet. Ihre andere Hand steckte sie unter meinem Arm hindurch, als ob sie mir nicht nah genug sein könnte.

"Dort ist meiner", sagte sie plötzlich und zeigte auf die endlose Reihe an Koffern, die an uns vorbeizog, auf einen knallig pinken mit einer silbernen Schleife auf dem Griff. "Sag nichts. Ich _hasse _pink, aber man findet ihn leichter unter all den schwarzen und braunen Koffern."

Ich gluckste leise wegen ihrer Antwort, und bevor ich etwas sagte, schnappte ich ihn mir vom Förderband und sah zu ihr herüber. "Nur einen Koffer?"

"Ich bin wirklich nicht so extravagant", sagte sie schulterzuckend. "Und mit meinen vielen Reisen zwischen Washington und Kalifornien bin ich ganz gut im Packen geworden."

Ich ließ ihre Hand los, als wir auf den Ausgang zu liefen, und schlang stattdessen meinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lächelte und legte ihren eigenen Arm um meine Hüfte, bis wir meinen Wagen erreichten.

"Du hast _wirklich _einen Aston", flüsterte sie ungläubig. Ihr Blick wanderte über den ganzen Wagen. Ich deaktivierte lächelnd die Diebstahlsicherung und öffnete die Tür.

"Woher weißt du, dass ich ihn nicht bloß gemietet habe?", grinste ich und musste lachen, als sie die Augen verdrehte.

"Mit Illinois Kennzeichen?", gab sie mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue retour.

"Sehr aufmerksam, aber ich hätte ihn auch in Chicago mieten können", meinte ich und stellte mich neben sie. Ich trat näher und beugte mich zu ihr, um leicht ihre Lippen mit meinen zu berühren. Ich spürte ihre warme Haut, während ihre Hände sich um meinen Nacken schlangen. Wir konnten die Hände nicht von einander lassen.

Von all den Szenarien, die ich mir für diesen Moment ausgemalt hatte, war dies definitiv keines davon. Aber ich beschwerte mich nicht. Die Anziehungskraft zwischen uns war enorm, mehr, als ich mir jemals vorgestellt hatte. Die Verbindung baute sich nicht auf oder passte sich uns an, sie war unmittelbar vorhanden.

"Und welchen Sinn würde das machen?", fragte sie.

"Ich könnte versuchen, dich zu beeindrucken", sagte ich schulterzuckend. Ich starrte ihre vollen Lippen an, die aus der Nähe so hübsch und rosa waren.

"Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät", murmelte sie leise, bevor ihre Lippen sich auf meine legten.

Wir küssten uns wieder, als würde die Welt um uns herum nicht existieren. Meine Hände lagen links und rechts von ihr am Dach des Wagens und sie lehnte sich zurück. Sie hatte die Vorderseite meiner Jacke in ihren Fäusten und ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihr. Sie fühlte sich so gut an, so warm – solch ein Kontrast zu der eisigen Kälte der New Yorker Luft um uns herum.

Ich musste mich zwingen, von ihr abzulassen. Ich atmete schwer von unserem hitzigen Kuss und ich hielt meine Augen ein paar Sekunden lang geschlossen, als ich versuchte, mich wieder zu beruhigen. "Ich glaube, wir sollten einsteigen."

"Da stimme ich dir zu", flüsterte sie atemlos. Langsam lockerte sie ihren Griff und strich mir mit den Händen über die Brust und den Bauch. Sie küsste mich noch einmal sanft, bevor sie zurücktrat und in den Wagen stieg.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihr, lief um das Auto herum zur Fahrerseite, stieg ebenfalls ein und stieß langsam meinen Atem aus, bevor ich den Motor startete. Ich konnte ihr Parfum riechen, wie es mich dezent blumig neckte. Ich hätte sie beinah nach der Marke gefragt, aber ihre Hand kam herüber, legte sich auf meinen Oberschenkel und sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über den Jeansstoff. Diese überraschende Geste und meine Nervosität in diesem Augenblick ließen mich erzittern, was ihr nicht unverborgen blieb.

"Wenn du schon von einem Kuss so außer Atem bist, vielleicht solltest du dann mit dem Rauchen etwas zurückschalten."

"Ich dachte, das stört dich nicht", zog ich sie auf und fuhr los.

"Tut es auch nicht." Sie zuckte die Achseln und sah mich an. "Ich sage ja nur, wenn du schon nach einem _Kuss _so fertig bist ..."

"Das ist der Effekt, den du auf mich hast." Ich lächelte. "Weil ich habe vor zwei Wochen aufgehört."

Ihre Hand wurde steif auf meinem Bein und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie setzte sich gerader hin. "Du hast was?"

"Danke." Ich nickte dem Portier zu, schloss das Fenster und fuhr aus der Garage. "Ich habe ein paar Tage, nachdem du zu New York ja gesagt hast, aufgehört."

"Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Ihr Lächeln ließ ihr ganzes Gesicht erstrahlen. "Ich meine, ich bin froh, dass du aufgehört hast, auch wenn es mich nicht gestört hätte. Das ist unglaublich. Aber warum?"

"Ich habe schon vorher versucht, damit aufzuhören, war aber offenbar nicht besonders erfolgreich damit, und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich wirklich ohne Zigaretten klar komme, bevor ich dir etwas sage. Aber die fünf Minuten, die ich mir Zeit nehme, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen, sind fünf Minuten, die ich eigentlich lieber mit dir verbringen würde", antwortete ich und blieb stehen, da die Autoschlange vor uns kein schnelleres Fahren gestattete. "Und deswegen bin ich ja hier."

Und damit lehnte sie sich zu mir herüber und küsste mich zart auf die Wange. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und nahm mit ihrer Hand die Bewegungen an meinem Bein wieder auf. "Danke. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, Edward."

Die restliche Fahrt zurück zum Hotel verlief viel reibungsloser als die Fahrt zum Flughafen, und wir unterhielten uns über ihre Woche in Forks und ihren Flug. Auch mit all dem Chaos in der City war es entspannend, sie so nah zu haben, sie neben mir zu spüren. Während der Fahrt atmete ich im Geheimen ihren Duft ein, den Geruch ihres Parfums oder ihres Haares oder _irgendetwas _... es roch herrlich. Ich hatte mir so oft vorgestellt, wie sie wohl riechen würde, aber es war nie so wie jetzt gewesen.

Und während der Fahrt hätte ich sie so gerne berührt. Ich verfluchte die Gangschaltung in meinem Wagen.

Schließlich blieben wir vor dem Hotel stehen. Sie holte leise Luft und erregte damit meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich sah ihr Gesicht von der Seite, die weichen Linien ihres Halses ...

"Werden wir hier wohnen?", fragte sie in einem erstaunten Flüsterton. Ihre Augen waren groß vor Aufregung. "Genau hier am Times Square?"

"Gefällt es dir?", gluckste ich bei ihrem riesigen Lächeln. Ich lehnte mich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, bevor wir ihre Koffer ausluden. Der unschuldige, verwunderte Ausdruck war zurück und ich liebte ihn.

Sie stieg aus dem Auto aus und starrte an der kolossalen Fassade des Marriott Marquis hoch. Sie trat einige zögerliche Schritte auf den Eingang zu. Ich bezahlte schnell für das Einparkservice, schloss zu ihr auf und sie nahm meine Hand in ihre, während sie das Gebäude noch immer erstaunt betrachtete.

"Das ist ... _unglaublich", _flüsterte sie. "Mir fehlen die Worte." Die Tatsache, dass es ihr gefiel, machte mich glücklich. Das gab mir das Gefühl, dass wir schon auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

Ich hob ihre Hand an meine Lippen und küsste sie sanft. Ihr Blick lag endlich wieder auf meinem.

"Komm schon, ich zeige dir unser Zimmer", sagte ich. Mein Tonfall war gleichmäßig, aber darunter lag die pure Aufregung.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ihre Nervosität war oder der Prunk dieses Hotels, aber Bella zappelte auf dem Weg hoch in unser Zimmer nervös herum. Sie hielt sich im überfüllten Fahrstuhl an meiner Hand fest, bis wir unser Stockwerk erreichten. Und wieder genoss die besitzergreifende Seite an mir ihre Umarmung und das Gefühl ihrer Hand in meiner. Und mehr noch als das, konnte ich es nicht erwarten, sie endlich für mich alleine zu haben.

"Schließe deine Augen", murmelte ich ihr ins Ohr, als wir vor der Türe zu unserem Zimmer stehen blieben. Ich küsste leicht die Haut ihres Halses und spürte, wie sie zitterte.

Bella betrachtete mich misstrauisch, als ich mich wieder gerade hinstellte, bevor sie dem schließlich nachkam. Die Suite war exquisit und wenn ihr das Gebäude schon gefiel, wusste ich, dass sie dieses Zimmer lieben würde. Ich sperrte die Türe auf, stellte ihr Gepäck schnell hinein und führte sie quer durch das verdunkelte Zimmer. Das Fenster war mein Ziel, also führte ich sie sanft dorthin und zog geschickt die Vorhänge zurück.

"Okay, Augen auf", sagte ich leise. Sie schnappte nach Luft und bedeckte ihren Mund mit ihren Fingern, als sie hinab auf den belebten Times Square blickte. Und wie ich es schon tun wollte, als sie in ihrer Küche herumgelaufen war, stellte ich mich hinter sie und legte meine Hände an ihre Hüften. Ich berührte sie endlich.

"Oh mein Gott, Edward. Das ist wunderschön. Jetzt weiß ich _wirklich _nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte sie. Ihre Augen versuchten, alles zu erfassen.

"Sag, dass es dir gefällt", antwortete ich und festigte meinen Griff um ihre Taille. Ich berührte sie noch immer.

Bellas Gesicht drehte sich zu mir, ihre Hand legte sich an meine Wange. "Ich liebe es. Ich hätte mir nichts Umwerfenderes vorstellen können. Danke."

Meine Brust schwoll bei ihrer Bewunderung und ihrer Berührung an.

"Gern geschehen", lächelte ich, küsste sie sanft und strich ihr mit den Händen über ihre Hüften. "Sehen wir zu, dass du deine Sachen auspackst und wir zum Abendessen gehen. Ich habe oben für 18:00 Uhr reserviert."

Sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, legte ihre Lippen auf meine, erklärte sich küssend damit einverstanden und schloss ihre Augen. Sie drehte sich langsam in meinen Armen um und sah unsicher zu mir hoch. Sie wollte mich.

"Wir haben eine ganze Woche, Bella", sagte ich sanft und strich mit der Rückseite meiner Finger über ihre Wange. "Und ich glaube, es wird dir gefallen, wohin ich dich bringen werde."

Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück und sie schlang ihre Arme um mich. Sie drückte mich an sie und legte ihre Wange an meine Brust. Sie lachte, und dieses Geräusch klang angenehmer als alles andere, das ich je gehört hatte. "Eigentlich habe ich großen Hunger. Ich werde nur schnell duschen gehen und mich umziehen. Ich brauche nicht lang."

"Wir haben noch ausreichend Zeit", gluckste ich und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor wir uns trennten und ich sie zögerlich los ließ. Sie sah bereits bezaubernd aus, auch wenn sie nur eine einfache Bluse und eine dunkelblaue, hüftig sitzende Jeans trug. Sie ging durch das Zimmer und lehnte sich vor, um ihre Tasche zu holen. Ihre Bluse rutschte dabei ein Stück weit ihren Rücken hoch und ließ mich sofort bereuen, dass ich schon so knapp nach ihrer Ankunft für das Abendessen reserviert hatte.

_Wir haben eine ganze Woche, _wiederholte ich diesmal für mich im Stillen, während sie mir über ihre Schulter hinweg zulächelte und im Badezimmer verschwand. Ich stand noch immer still da, obwohl sich nicht mehr hier war, und lauschte gespannt, geschockt und verwundert ... und in einem Zustand, den ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Bald erklang das Geräusch der Dusche hinter der Türe.

Ich blieb noch immer steif stehen, denn mir wurde klar, dass es heute Nacht so weit sein würde. Ihr Blick hatte mir alles verraten und ich wollte sie genauso. Nach wochenlanger Wartezeit und Vorfreude waren wir endlich allein. Aber auch mit der Begierde zwischen uns hatte ich nicht die Absicht, einfach mit ihr ins Bett zu hüpfen. Ich wollte jeden einzelnen Augenblick genießen.

Ich würde sie endlich halten, ihr sanftes Stöhnen und ihr Wimmern hören und ihren Körper neben mir spüren. Morgen früh würde ich mit dem Anblick ihres hübschen Gesichtes auf meinem Kissen erwachen.

Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und sah zur Badezimmertür. Als ich hörte, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde, traf mich die Erkenntnis vollends. Sie war wirklich da. Ich war wirklich da. Das war etwas, das ich noch vor ein paar Monaten nie für plausibel gehalten hätte. Ich bin hunderte Meilen nach New York gefahren, um eine Frau zu treffen, die ich im Internet kennen gelernt hatte.

Aber sie war noch so viel mehr als das.

Sie war alles, das ich je von einer Frau erträumt hatte. Natürlich, sie war wunderschön, sogar noch schöner als über die Webcam. Gleichzeitig war sie intelligent und so voller Leben, sie forderte mich eher heraus, als dass sie mich abwiegeln würde. Sie war verständnisvoll und geduldig. Sie war perfekt.

Ich war so in Gedanken verloren, dass ich kaum gemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war und dass ich mich umgezogen hatte. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Badezimmertüre erschreckte mich.

"Was denkst du?" Ihre Stimme erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich hob meinen Kopf. Sie öffnete ihre Haarspange und ihre Locken fielen ihr auf die Schultern hinab. Mein Blick wanderte weiter zu dem knielangen schwarzen Kleid, das ihren Körper umspielte, hinab zu ihren wohlgeformten Beinen und den Riemen-Heels. Sie war fucking sexy.

"Ich glaube", begann ich, stand auf und ging näher zu ihr. Ich nahm ihre Hände und streckte sie aus, um sie wieder genauer zu betrachten. "Ich bin äußerst under-dressed."

Sie musterte mein einfaches weißes Hemd und meine schwarze Jeans und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie wieder zu mir hoch sah. "Soll ich mich nochmal umziehen?"

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf, zog sie an mich und küsste ihren Hals. "Auf keinen Fall. Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus."

Ich nahm ihre Hand wieder in meine. Sie errötete ein wenig und ich schob ihr das Haar hinter ihr Ohr. Ich steckte die Schlüsselkarte in meine Hosentasche und führte sie zur Tür hinaus.

Wir nahmen den Fahrstuhl und fuhren hoch ins oberste Stockwerk, und ihre Hand ergriff wieder meine, als wir schließlich das Restaurant im Dachgeschoß betraten. _Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen, _dachte ich im Stillen.

"Okay, wenn du damit versuchst, mich zu beeindrucken, so muss ich sagen, dass dir das extrem gut gelingt", gluckste sie und bestaunte die wunderschöne Aussicht außerhalb der Fenster.

"Ich versuche nur, dir etwas zu essen zu besorgen, nachdem du den ganzen Tag im Flugzeug verbracht hast. Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte ich, als wir uns anstellten. Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch und sah auf sie hinab.

"Ich esse kein Flugzeug-Essen, und auch kein Flughafen-Essen", antwortete sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Mein Arm glitt um ihre Hüfte und ich drückte sie leicht. "Das sehe ich genauso."

Sie lachte leise und ich gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihr Haar. Ich roch wieder diesen blumigen Duft. Ich beschloss, dass das wohl ihr Shampoo sein musste.

Sobald wir uns gesetzt hatten, sorgte das Kerzenlicht am Tisch dafür, dass ihr Gesicht aufglühte. Ich konnte meinen Blick von ihr nicht abwenden. Ihre Augen strahlten, während sie die Aussicht von oben genoss. Sie war von den Lichtern der Stadt gebannt.

"Welchen Wein hättest du gerne?", fragte ich und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Sie erschrak ein wenig und wandte den Blick abrupt vom Fenster ab. Sie sah zum Kellner neben mir hoch und dann plötzlich zu mir. "Weißen Zinfandel für mich, bitte."

Ich nickte ihm zu und wandte meinen Blick dann wieder ihr zu. "Nicht so die Trinkerin, oder?"

Sie schüttelte rasch den Kopf. "Nein, ich dachte, wir hätten das schon lange geklärt. Sieh dir an, was ich mache, wenn ich etwas getrunken habe."

Ich lachte und sie drückte meine Hand, bevor sie die Speisekarte nahm. "Also, jetzt willst du dich darüber beschweren?"

"Halt die Klappe." Sie verdrehte die Augen und blickte kurz zu mir hoch. "Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht beschwere."

"Also, was hast du deinen Eltern und Freunden von deinem plötzlichen Trip nach New York erzählt?", fragte ich sie, sobald der Wein gebracht wurde. Ich war mir relativ sicher, dass sie noch niemandem von mir erzählt hatte.

Sie nahm ihren ersten Schluck Wein und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. "Gar nichts."

Ich hielt mein Glas vor meinen Lippen an und sah sie ungläubig an. "Was meinst du mit gar nichts? _Niemand _weiß, wo du bist?"

Sie zuckte leicht die Schultern und seufzte. "Nein. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das erklären sollte. Das hier ist so untypisch für mich, dass sie das automatisch in Frage stellen würden. Und mein Vater hätte mich sofort in mein Zimmer weggesperrt, wenn ich ihm erzählt hätte, dass ich einmal quer durch das Land reise, um mich mit einem Mann zu treffen, den ich im Internet kennen gelernt habe. Ganz abgesehen davon, _wie _wir uns kennen gelernt haben."

"Aber _niemand, _Bella? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie unbesonnen das ist?", flüsterte ich ernst. Endlich erwiderte sie meinen Blick. "Was, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre? Was, wenn ich nicht derjenige wäre, wie ich es dir erzählt habe, und ich in Wirklichkeit irgendein verrückter Internet-Stalker wäre?"

"Das bist du nicht", antwortete sie hartnäckig und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um noch mehr zu sagen, aber ich unterbrach sie, noch bevor sie sprechen konnte. Wie konnte sie so etwas unterschätzen? Wenn ich jemand anderes gewesen wäre, wäre sie womöglich allein und verlassen am Flughafen gestanden. Allein das Bild davon sorgte dafür, dass mein Herz schneller schlug und meine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Sie hätte verletzt werden können oder gar noch Schlimmeres.

"Nein, auch wenn ich kein verrückter Stalker bin, was wäre, wenn dir etwas auf dem Weg hierher zugestoßen wäre und du nie hier angekommen wärst. Was wäre dann passiert? Was, wenn ich nie am Flughafen aufgetaucht wäre? Was würde deine Familie und deine Freunde davon halten? Sie würden nie erfahren, was dir zugestoßen ist."

"Edward ... ich bin hier und in Sicherheit bei dir, also wo liegt das Problem?", sagte sie mit hitziger Stimme und stellte ihr Weinglas zurück auf den Tisch.

"Woher bist du dir so sicher, dass du bei mir in Sicherheit bist?", gab ich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zurück. Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor mir.

"Das ist eine einfache Gleichung", antwortete sie. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich und sie verschränkte ihre Hände unter ihrem Kinn. "Du hattest mich bereits allein, im Hotelzimmer – in der Dusche noch dazu. Das wäre doch eine tolle Gelegenheit gewesen."

Ich seufzte. Sie hatte Recht. "Okay, das stimmt. Aber du solltest deine Eltern anrufen, damit sie wissen, dass es dir gut geht."

"Und was soll ich sagen? Dass ich an Neujahr dem verrückten Los Angeles entkommen wollte, nur um nach _New York _zu fliegen?", fragte sie und kicherte vor Sarkasmus. Ich starrte sie wenig amüsiert an. Sie streckte ihren Arm über den Tisch aus, um meine Hand zu nehmen.

"Ich bin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, Edward. Ich rufe meine Eltern vielleicht einmal im Monat an, außer es ist ein Feiertag. Alles ist gut."

Die Anspannung zwischen uns schwand langsam wieder und ich schloss meine Finger um ihre. "Ich wünschte nur, du wärst etwas vorsichtiger, Baby."

"Ich weiß, aber ich wäre nicht ganz allein quer durch das Land gereist, wenn ich dir nicht völlig vertrauen würde. Ich habe natürlich auch einen gewissen Sinn für Selbstschutz, weißt du."

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Sie war eine College-Studentin, sie war clever und fähig. Hatte ich überreagiert? Ich rieb mit meinem Daumen einen Moment lang über ihre Finger, bevor ich sie los ließ. Ich beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.

Die Unterhaltung während unseres Essens war leicht und locker, die Atmosphäre vibrierte wegen ihrer Anwesenheit. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, ihr auf die Lippen zu starren, wenn sie sprach, einen Schluck Wein trank oder etwas aß. Sie war so schön.

Sobald wir fertig waren, machten wir uns zurück auf den Weg in unser Zimmer. Jeder von uns war locker wegen unserer leichten Unterhaltung. Erst als wir den Fahrstuhl betraten, begann mein Herz zu rasen. Sie war nah, trat aber noch näher, als die Türen sich schlossen. Ich strich mit meinen Händen über das weiche Material ihres Kleides, zog sie näher und küsste sie.

Und all die Sehnsucht, die ich nach ihr gehabt hatte, traf mich wieder mit voller Kraft, aber ich hatte keine Zeit zum Reagieren. Der Fahrstuhl machte wieder "Ding" und wir trennten uns von einander. Der leichte Rotton ihrer Wangen zeigte mir alles, das ich sehen musste. Wir waren beide bereit – es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

"Ich habe vergessen, dir zu danken, dass du dich daran erinnert hast, dich nicht zu rasieren", flüsterte sie, als wir aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstiegen und in Richtung unseres Zimmers liefen. Die Stille des Ganges war drückend und mein Herz schlug immer schneller, als wir zu unserer Tür kamen.

"Du hast seltsame Vorlieben", gluckste ich, steckte die Schlüsselkarte in die Türe und entsperrte sie.

"Das ist sexy. Sehr maskulin. Und das steht dir wirklich gut", antwortete sie, fuhr mit zwei Fingern zwischen zwei der Knöpfe meines Hemdes und zog mich an sich, während sie rückwärts das Zimmer betrat.

Oh, endlich passierte es. Schnappschüsse unserer Zusammentreffen erschienen in meiner Erinnerung und verblassten im Vergleich mit dem hier und jetzt. Ihre Berührung, ihre Wärme, ihr Geruch, ihre Nähe. Die echte Bella. Ihre Hände strichen meine Brust hinauf und verschlangen sich hinter meinem Nacken. Sie drückte ihren Körper an meinen und neigte ihren Kopf etwas zurück. "Küss mich, Edward."

Ich hörte kaum, wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Der Kuss, den sie verlangte, war alles, das ich spüren und schmecken konnte. Sie seufzte ein wenig gegen meine Lippen und kam näher. Ihr Bauch rieb ein wenig an meiner Erektion und brachte uns beide zum Stöhnen.

Ich knöpfte mein Hemd auf. Das ungeduldige Bedürfnis, das wir von einander spürten, wurde greifbar. Ich drängte sie rückwärts, ließ mein Hemd zu Boden fallen und ihre Beine stießen an die Bettkante. Unsere Lust bewegte sich immer schneller und schneller.

"Ich will dich. Jetzt", flüsterte sie gegen meine Lippen, legte ihr Bein um meine Hüfte und öffnete meinen Reißverschluss.

_Yes_ ... Das war alles, das ich denken konnte, als sie mich berührte.

Meine Hand strich ihren Oberschenkel entlang unter ihr Kleid und wanderte immer höher und höher, bis meine Finger die nackte Haut ihres Hinterns berührten. _Kein Höschen?_

"Du warst die ganze Zeit über ohne?", brummte ich heiser, als ich daran dachte, wie entspannt sie mir den ganzen Abend lang beim Dinner gegenüber saß, wo sie doch nichts unter diesem Kleid trug.

"Die ganze ... Zeit ...", schnurrte sie und brachte meinen Schwanz dazu, dass er noch härter wurde. Sie griff durch meine Boxershorts nach meiner Erektion.

Als Antwort auf ihre Worte und Berührungen konnte ich nur stöhnen. Ich spürte durch den Stoff hindurch die Wärme ihrer Hand an meinem Schwanz. Endlich berührte sie mich. Und endlich konnte ich sie berühren.

Ich küsste mich ihren Hals entlang und über ihre Schulter. Ich zog den Träger zur Seite und strich mit meinen Fingern über die entblößte Haut ihres Schulterblattes. Ich erreichte den Reißverschluss, der in der Mitte ihres Rückens begann, und zog ihn hinunter.

Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über meinen Bauch und meine Brust, und dann zog sie ihre Arme durch die Träger ihres Kleides, ohne ihren Blick von meinem zu lösen. Das Kleid fiel auf den Boden zu unseren Füßen, und langsam legte sie sich zurück auf das Bett. Ihr dunkles Haar breitete sich wie ein Fächer über den hellen Laken unter ihr aus.

Ich hatte sie schon viele Male nackt über die Webcam gesehen, aber nichts hielt dem Vergleich mit ihr vor mir Stand. Es würde absolut nichts auf dieser Welt geben, das mich dazu bringen könnte, meine Hände heute Nacht oder die ganze nächste Woche lang von ihr zu lassen.

Ich kniete mich neben dem Bett, bei ihren Füßen, hin und küsste mich an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang. Sie spreizte ihre Beine weiter und ich strich mit meinen Fingern über die empfindliche Haut ihres Knötchens. Sie drehte und wand sich, sie wimmerte und hob ihre Hüften vom Bett hoch, sobald meine Lippen näher kamen.

"Bitte, Edward, necke mich nicht so", keuchte sie. Ihre Finger schlangen sich in mein Haar und zogen daran, damit ich sie ansah. "Fick mich. Jetzt."

"Bist du dir sicher?", neckte ich sie, brachte meine Lippen leicht an ihr Knötchen und sie drückte den Rücken durch.

"Ja", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Sie zog mich mit ihren Händen näher.

"Geduld ist eine Tugend, weißt du", murmelte ich leise, ließ meine Zunge kreisen und brachte dann meinen Mund auf ihre Haut, wo ich leicht an ihr saugte. Endlich konnte ich sie so necken, wie ich es wollte.

"Und überbewertet ist sie auch", grummelte sie. Sie setzte sich plötzlich auf und nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Sie zog sanft mit ihren Zähnen an meiner Lippe und flüsterte: "Die Hosen müssen weg. Sofort."

Ich stöhnte auf, als sie "Jetzt", gegen meine Lippen murmelte. Ich wollte sie so sehr, der Drang und der Druck, sie mir zu nehmen, war überwältigend.

"Und alles, das darunter ist", grinste sie. Sie sah zu mir hoch, während sie ihre Finger in meine Boxer Shorts hakte und daran zog, bis sie sie über meine Hüften gestreift hatte. Sie lehnte sich weiter hoch, kam immer näher, streckte ihre Zunge aus und leckte damit leicht über die Unterseite meiner Länge.

Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um mich und ich konnte kaum noch denken. Mein Atem kam stoßweise, während ihre Finger mich feste streichelten. Ihr Mund war heiß und nass, und meine Hose fiel endlich zu meinen Knöcheln hinunter. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, aber ich musste in ihr sein. Ich musste sie spüren, nachdem ich so lange nur davon geträumt hatte.

Ich befreite mich aus meiner Hose und meinen Schuhen, griff hinüber auf das Nachttischschen und schnappte mir eine der Folienpackungen, die ich in die Schublade gelegt hatte. In dem Moment, in dem sie dies hörte, hielt sie inne, legte sich auf das Bett zurück und ihren Kopf aug das Kissen. Ich öffnete die Verpackung und ihre Augen waren auf meine Hände fixiert, während ich das Kondom abrollte.

"Baby, lass mich nicht warten", wimmerte sie. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ihr Blick traf auf meinen. "Ich musste schon so lange warten."

Mein Blick traf ihren, und ihre Worte widerhallten in meinen Ohren. Sie hatte wirklich gewartet. Wir hatten beide gewartet. Von den ersten Worten, die wir uns geschrieben hatten, hatte sich alles für diesen Moment aufgebaut. Alles, über das wir gesprochen und fantasiert hatten, wurde nun zur Wirklichkeit.

Schließlich kletterte ich ihren Körper hoch, versiegelte ihre Lippen mit meinen und legte mich auf sie. Ihre warme, weiche Haut und ihr Geruch hüllten mich vollkommen ein.

Sie hielt sich an meinen Schultern fest, als ich langsam in sie eindrang. Sie stöhnte gegen meine Lippen, bis ich vollständig in ihr war. Sie drückte sich an mich und ihr Kopf fiel zurück auf die Kissen. Ihre Lippen standen ein Stück offen, da sie nach Luft schnappte.

"Oh my fucking god", flüsterte sie schwer. Ihre Handflächen waren an meinen Rücken gedrückt. Dies verlieh mir solch ein Hochgefühl, dass es unbeschreiblich war. Sie wollte mich auf die aller ursprünglichste Art, sie brauchte mich.

Das war mehr als alles, das ich mir je vorgestellt hatte. Jede Berührung, jedes Geräusch, das sie von sich gab, und das Gefühl, nach all dieser Zeit endlich in ihr zu sein, war mehr als jede Fantasie, die ich je gehabt hatte.

Ich brauchte mir nicht mehr vorzustellen, wie sie mit ihren Fingern durch mein Haar streicht oder mit ihren Hüften meinen Stößen entgegen kommt. Oder ihren schnellen Puls unter meinen Lippen, wenn ich ihren Hals küsse, oder ihre Brüste, die sich mit jedem Atemzug an mich drücken. Sie war _hier._

"Ich berühre dich wirklich", flüsterte ich verwundert und bewegte mich langsam in ihr, als ich sprach. Die Erkenntnis war stärker als je zuvor.

"Schneller. Bitte, ich brauche dich", murmelte sie und küsste mein Kiefer, während sie ihre Nägel über meinen Rücken zog. _Oh fuck, diese Worte waren heiß, wie sie sie mir ins Ohr geflüstert hatte._

Sie schob ihr Bein an meiner Hüfte höher, und ich begann, eifriger zuzustoßen, noch tiefer vorzudringen und ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. Die Muskeln ihrer Oberschenkel verkrampften sich und sie schrie als Antwort laut auf und zischte durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ich wollte sie spüren, wie sie um mich herum kam, und mitten im Orgasmus wissen, dass mein _Körper_ es war, der ihr zum Höhepunkt verhalf, und nicht meine Worte.

"Gott! So gut. Fuck, Edward!" Sie öffnete die Augen und ihr Blick verschmolz mit meinem. Sie legte ihre Hand in meinen Nacken. Ihr Blick war leidenschaftlich und erregter, als ich es je gesehen hatte. Aber auch im dämmrigen Licht des Zimmers kannte ich diesen Blick.

Sie war kurz davor. _Sehr _kurz davor.

Ich war entschlossen und konzentrierte mich auf sie. Ich spürte ihre Hand zwischen uns, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte, dass sie von _mir _einen Orgasmus bekam. Ich strich mit meiner Hand ihren Bauch hinab, stieß noch fester zu und hielt ihre Hand mit meiner fest. Ich hob ihre Hand über ihren Kopf hoch.

"Nein", sagte ich einfach und musste schwer atmen. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich vor Frust um meinen Schwanz herum. Ich stöhnte, konzentrierte mich wieder auf sie und darauf, den Punkt zu treffen, bei dem ich ihr schon so oft zugesehen hatte, wie sie sich selbst stimulierte.

"Ich brauche das. Bitte. So kurz davor", wimmerte sie verzweifelt und erwiderte meine Stöße mit ihren Hüften. Fuck ... ich wollte sie festhalten, damit sie sich meinem Tempo anpasste und ich es ihr zeigen konnte.

"Du wirst es kriegen, Baby. Ich höre nicht auf, bis du kommst", murmelte ich gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie sanft. "Aber du wirst wegen _mir _kommen."

Sie stöhnte laut, verschränkte ihre Finger mit meinen und hielt meine Hand fest.

"Ich kann nicht ... ohne ...", keuchte sie wild. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und bewegte sich unter mir.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Hüften und stieß härter zu.

"Oh doch, du kannst", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Meine Hüften bewegten sich gegen ihre und die Bewegungen wurden stetig schneller. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ich wusste, dass ich den Rhythmus gefunden hatte, den sie brauchte. Unsere Internet-Begegnungen hatten mir all ihre Geheimnisse offenbart und jetzt konnte ich sie nutzen.

Ich bewegte mich schneller, ihr Bein war an die Rückseite meines Oberschenkels gedrückt und sie zog mich näher an sich. "Ich bin in dir, Bella. Nach all dieser Zeit, dem langen Warten, sind wir hier. Und _ich _werde dafür sorgen, dass du kommst."

Ich hatte Recht. Sie kam ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher und näher ... es fehlte nur noch ein Bisschen.

"Oh Gott, oh Gott", japste sie. Sie drückte ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen, während meine Bewegungen noch härter wurden.

Sie fühlte sich so gut an. Ich war noch nie mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen, die mich so vereinnahmte wie sie. Wie sie sich um mich herum anfühlte, wie zart die Haut ihres Beines war, das sich an meinem bewegte, wie ihr Haar und ihre süße, salzige Haut roch. Ich könnte mich für immer in ihr verlieren und es wäre noch immer nicht genug.

"Lass mich dich spüren, Baby. Komm für mich", flüsterte ich mit meinen Lippen an ihrem Haar. Ich war auch schon so verdammt kurz davor, aber sie musste zuerst kommen.

"Bitte ... lass mich ...", stöhnte sie leise und drückte meine Hand.

"Nein. Du bist so nah dran, Bella. So nah", grummelte ich. Ich knabberte vor Anspannung mit meinen Zähnen leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

"Oh Fuck, ja. Shit!", schrie sie laut auf. Ich spürte sie dann, spürte, wie sie um meinen Schwanz herum so eng und heiß kam. Ich stöhnte auf, sah auf sie hinab und beobachtete ihr Gesicht, wie sie den Mund leicht geöffnet und den Kopf fallen gelassen hatte. Sie streckte ihren Rücken durch und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte unter mir.

_Gott, sie war so verdammt schön._

Sie sah zu mir hoch, als ihr Orgasmus langsam abebbte.

"Du bist dran", keuchte sie. Ihre Stimme klang noch angespannt, ihre Finger krallten sich in mein Haar und ihre Beine schlangen sich um mich. Sie hielt mich fest, sagte mir, ich solle für sie kommen ... und das wollte ich auch. "Lass mich _dich _spüren."

Meine Stirn sank auf ihre und es war vorbei. Meine schnelle Erleichterung verzehrte alles – die Freude und die Erinnerung daran, dass ich in ihr war, raubte mir den Atem.

"Fuck", keuchte ich heraus und kam hart, viel intensiver als in all unseren Online-Erfahrungen zusammen. Ihr Stöhnen mit jeder Welle meines Orgasmus trieb die Empfindungen weiter iin die Höhe. Ich konnte auch ihre Zufriedenheit spüren, wie sie mich dazu brachte, für sie zu kommen.

Anschließend lagen wir schwer atmend da. Die einzige Bewegung stammte von ihren Fingerspitzen, die leicht über meinen Nacken strichen.

Ich wollte mich nicht bewegen, wollte nicht denken, wollte nichts fühlen außer ihr, als ob sie jeden Moment verschwinden könnte. In diesem Zimmer war gerade alles so perfekt.

Und das war erst die erste Nacht ...


	12. Hier in New York

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 10**

**Hier in New York**

* * *

><p>Ich starrte an die Decke und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als mir die Realität des Ganzen bewusst wurde.<p>

Ich war hier. In New York. Mit Edward.

Die letzten zwei Wochen über hatte ich eine Vorfreude auf den heutigen Tag aufgebaut und wie wohl alles sein würde. Ihn zum ersten Mal zu sehen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, so mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ich hatte Angst gehabt, dass nichts meinen Erwartungen gerecht werden konnte und ich enttäuscht gewesen wäre.

Und doch war Edward alles, das ich erwartet hatte, und noch mehr, und in meinen Augen konnte kein Mann _perfekter _sein als er. Es hatte alles am Flughafen begonnen, und nun war er anscheinend genauso verzweifelt, mich zu berühren und zu spüren, wie ich mich nach ihm verzehrte. Dieser erste Kuss war einfach umwerfend, genauso wie jeder weitere Kuss, der folgte, aber es war noch mehr als das. Nichts fühlte sich wie ein "erstes Mal" an, keine Nervosität oder Anpassung an die Dinge, und ich konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu berühren. Ich wollte eigentlich nichts mehr, als ihn an mir zu spüren und mich ihm komplett hinzugeben, als wir endlich im Hotel ankamen.

Es war ein einfaches und doch wunderschönes Zimmer und die Aussicht reichte aus, um mich zu Tränen zu rühren. Ich blickte genau in das Zentrum des Times Square hinab. Das allein musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben, und wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich ein wenig schuldig fühlen. Stattdessen war ich einfach wahnsinnig glücklich und dankbar, und wenn es möglich war, brachte mich das Ganze dazu, ihn noch mehr zu begehren. In seinen Augen sah ich eine beinah kindliche Aufregung funkeln, sogar im gedämpften Licht des Zimmers. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden gesehen, der so entschlossen war, mich glücklich zu sehen, und ich wäre ja dumm, dies nicht an ihm zu schätzen.

Auch sein etwas überschwänglicher Beschützerinstinkt beim Abendessen war irgendwie liebenswert. Meine Sicherheit lag ihm am Herzen - damit ich nicht in New York mit einem praktisch Fremden unterwegs war und niemand darüber Bescheid wusste. Es lag ihm so sehr am Herzen, dass er mich sogar damit konfrontierte. Edward kam mir aber vom ersten Moment, in dem ich ihn in der Menge auf mich zu kommen sah, nicht wie ein "Fremder" vor. Und weil es ihn anscheinend überraschte, dass ich mich so wohl bei ihm fühlte, und ich ihm auch gesagt hatte, dass ich mich bei ihm sicher fühlte, ließ er dieses Thema wieder bleiben.

Während des gesamten Abendessens unterhielten wir uns so ungezwungen miteinander, dass es schon fast nervig war. Das Einzige, das ich nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass alles so locker war - kein Stocken, keine Anspannung, kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Es war so einfach, als würden wir telefonieren und uns nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber sitzen. Hier konnte ich spüren, wie er auf dem Tisch meine Hand hielt. Ich konnte jede Bewegung seines Mundes beobachten, während er sprach. Ich konnte den Geruch seines Aftershaves einatmen und jeden Stoppel auf seinem Kinn erkennen, wo über die Webcam sonst immer alles verschwommen war.

Erst als wir zurück zu unserem Zimmer liefen, begann ich ein klein wenig Anspannung zwischen uns zu spüren, aber diese war nicht unwillkommen. Das war etwas, worauf wir beide gewartet hatten, und in dem Moment, in dem sich die Türen des Fahrstuhles schlossen, konnte ich der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen. Ich musste seine Arme um mich herum spüren, seine Lippen an meinen, und sein Begehren, welches ich vorhin nur ansatzweise gespürt hatte. Und wieder wurde ich nicht enttäuscht. Ich spürte, wie sich eine Wärme in mir ausbreitete, als er mich mit mehr Leidenschaft, als ich je zuvor bei ihm gespürt hatte, küsste. Zögerlich zog ich mich ein Stück von ihm zurück, als der Fahrstuhl die Ankunft auf unserem Stockwerk signalisierte, und ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang erwartungsvoll an, bevor wir uns auf den Weg den Gang entlang zu unserem Zimmer machten.

Ich war bereit, und ich konnte ihn nicht schnell genug in unser Zimmer kriegen.

Und doch, als ich ihn dann endlich in mir spürte, hätte ich am liebsten die Zeit angehalten, damit ich immer so mit ihm bleiben konnte. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und je mehr er mir gab, desto mehr wollte ich. Ich wusste, dass es gänzlich anders als unsere Online-Begegnungen sein würde, wenn wir erst körperlich zusammen waren. Auch online war alles schon so intensiv gewesen, aber nichts hätte mich auf das hier und jetzt vorbereiten können. Das Feuer in mir begann sich rasch aufzubauen und ich sehnte mich nach Erleichterung. Aber als ich mich mit meiner Hand zwischen unsere Körper tastete, ergriff seine Hand meine und hob sie hoch über meinen Kopf. Ein frustriertes Grollen blieb in meiner Kehle stecken und verwandelte sich in ein Wimmern. Ich bettelte ihn förmlich an, mir zu erlauben, zu kommen. Ich war noch nie durch Sex allein gekommen und wollte meinen Höhepunkt mit ihm in mir spüren.

Mit der kleinsten Veränderung in der Bewegung seiner Hüften fühlte sich mein Kopf plötzlich leicht an und eine neue Welle an Gefühlen begann, durch mich hindurch zu laufen. Seine sanfte Stimme flüsterte in mein Ohr und verstärkte diese Gefühle bloß, und ich bettelte ihn ein weiteres Mal an, mir erlauben, zu kommen. Ich drückte seine Hand fest mit meiner. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, um ihn anzusehen, konnte ich in seinem Gesicht deutlich sehen und in seiner Stimme deutlich hören, wie dicht davor er war - und mir lief die Zeit davon.

Und dann passierte das Unmögliche. Mit einem Stöhnen spürte ich seine Zähne an meinem Ohrläppchen. Ein Hitzeschwall fuhr durch meinen Körper und explodierte in dem stärksten Orgasmus, den ich je zuvor erlebt hatte, egal ob durch meine Hand oder seine Worte. Mein Sichtfeld wurde schwarz und ich klammerte mich fest an ihn. Mein ganzer Körper wurde steif und ich zitterte heftig, trotz seiner Bewegungen.

Bevor der Höhepunkt komplett abklang, wollte ich ihn aber spüren - den Orgasmus, den mein Körper _ihm _verschaffte, genauso wie sein Körper ihn mir verschafft hatte.

"Du bist dran. Lass mich _dich _spüren", hauchte ich schwer atmend und ich sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte, bevor er sie auf meine legte. Seine hübschen Gesichtszüge verzogen sich, während er kam. Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich um ihn, jede Welle seiner Erlösung entlockte mir tief in meiner Kehle ein Stöhnen, bis seine Bewegungen langsamer wurden und sein Körper sich auf meinem entspannte.

Wir lagen eine unglaublich lange Zeit so zusammen. Unser Atem kam abgehackt und schwer, und ich streichelte mit meinen Fingerspitzen leicht über die Haut seines Nackens. Mir fehlten in meinem post-koitalen Zustand die Worte, um das Gefühl von ihm an meinem Körper zu beschreiben. Es war pure Glückseligkeit. Ich hatte das noch nie zuvor gewollt, das simple Gefühl, einen Mann nach dem Sex einfach festzuhalten.

Und doch fühlte ich mich leer, sobald er nicht mehr bei mir war und ich zur Badezimmertür blickte, unter der ein Streifen Licht zu sehen war. Ich zitterte ein wenig, zog die Decke unter mir hervor und deckte mich zu. Ich genoss die Wärme, die unsere Körper erzeugt hatten.

"Edward?", rief ich in Richtung der Tür. Ich hörte, wie der Wasserhahn abgedreht wurde.

Das Licht ging aus und die Tür öffnete sich. Ich lächelte breit, als dieser nackte Mann auf mich zukam. Ich streckte meine Arme nach ihm aus, als er immer näher kam, und er grinste. Er stützte sich über mir ab und strich mit seinen Lippen gegen meine. "Die kalte Seite des Bettes überlässt du wohl mir, oder?"

Ich hielt ihn fest, kicherte gegen seine Lippen und beobachtete, wie er kleine Fältchene um die Augen bekam, wenn er lächelte. "Ich bin kleiner, ich friere leichter."

"Sagt das Mädchen, das sogar mitten im Winter bei offenem Fenster schläft", zog er mich auf und gab mir kleine Küsschen auf den Mund.

"Die Winter in Los Angeles sind eben ein bisschen anders als die Winter in Chicago", flüsterte ich leise, während seine Lippen sich mein Kiefer entlang zu meinem Hals küssten.

"Woher willst du das wissen? Du warst doch noch nie in Chicago", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Seine warme Hand streichelte über meinen Arm.

"Ich habe Fotos gesehen. Und Chicago ist berühmt für die kalten, schneereichen Winter", antwortete ich spitz.

"Ich glaube, du solltest das selbst herausfinden, bevor du voreilig urteilst", sagte er in einem neckenden Tonfall. Er verbiss sich ein Lächeln und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er sich von mir herunter rollte. Ich stöhnte unzufrieden auf, da mit ihm die Körperwärme verschwand, bis er unter die Decke schlüpfte und mich wieder in seine Arme nahm.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen, strich mit meinen Fingern in langsamen Kreisbewegungen über seine Brust, um mir das Gefühl und die Konturen seiner Muskeln gut einzuprägen. Ich neigte meinen Kopf ein Stück zurück, damit ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Ist das eine Einladung?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht wegen meiner vorlauten Frage rot w urde. Peinlich berührt lehnte ich meine Stirn an seine Schulter. "Wenn du das möchtest. Ich für meinen Teil würde sicher nichts dagegen einwenden."

Ich hob meinen Blick wieder und starrte ihn überrascht an. "Wirklich?"

"Das schockiert dich? Warum sollte es mir nicht gefallen, dass du mich in Chicago besuchst?", fragte er perplex.

Ich zuckte ein wenig mit der Schulter und strich weiterhin mit meinen Fingern über seine Brust. Ich konzentrierte mich sehr auf diese Bewegungen. "Ich weiß nicht. Das ist dein Zuhause, und ich weiß nicht, was deine Familie und dein Freundeskreis von mir halten wird."

Er hob mein Kinn mit seinen Fingern an und drückte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er mich näher zog. "Der einzige Freund, der mir wichtig ist, ist der Grund dafür, dass wir jetzt hier sind. Und meine Eltern wären viel zu aufgeregt, dass es endlich wieder eine Frau in meinem Leben gibt, als dass sie das wie oder warum erfragen würden."

Ich schlang meinen Arm um ihn und steckte mein Bein zwischen seine. Ich drückte meinen Körper so eng wie möglich an seinen, schloss meine Augen und genoss seine Wärme. Ich wünschte, in meinem Umfeld wären die Dinge auch so unkompliziert. Ich wünschte, meine Freunde und meine Eltern würden ihn genauso akzeptieren. Aber auch wenn meine Mutter wollte, dass ich einen guten Mann fand, wusste ich, dass weder sie noch mein Vater das wie oder warum ich zu solch einem erfolgrechen Arzt aus Chicago gekommen war, übersehen würden. Mein Dad allein hatte seinen Beschützerinstinkt schon unter Beweis gestellt, als er jeden Kerl, den seine Tochter seit der High School bislang getroffen hatte, egal ob im romantischen oder im freundschaftlichen Sinne, einer vollen polizeilichen Recherche unterzogen hatte. Und Alice war viel zu detailorientiert, um mir genug Raum zu geben, wo ich ein paar Informationen verheimlichen könnte. Rose könnte ein wenig mehr Verständnis für die Situation mit Edward aufbringen, aber nicht dafür, dass ich es verheimlichte, weder jetzt, noch in der Zukunft.

Diese Gedanken zehrten an mir und da ich sowieso schon müde und Edwards Körper so warm war, schlief ich langsam ein.

Als ich ein paar Stunden später erwachte, lag ich mit dem Rücken an Edwards Brust geschmiegt da. Er flüsterte meinen Namen und strich mit seinen Lippen über mein Haar. Ich wollte meine Augen nicht öffnen aus Angst, der wunderschöne Traum könnte verschwinden.

"Bella, Baby, wach auf. Du träumst", murmelte er. Seine Arme legten sich um meine Hüfte.

"Ich weiß. Warum also sollte ich aufwachen?", murmelte ich schläfrig. Ich kuschelte mein Gesicht wieder ins Kissen.

"Weil du um dich schlägst", sagte er. Seine Stimme war etwas besorgt, nicht so wie die Stimme, die ich noch vor einem Augenblick gehört hatte. "Alles okay?"

Ich öffnete schließlich meine Augen, sah zu ihm zurück und lächelte. Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht an seinen Nacken. "Perfekt."

"Hörte sich nicht gerade wie ein guter Traum an", flüsterte er, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und strich mit seinen Händen unter der Decke meinen Körper auf und ab.

"Im Gegenteil sogar", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln. Ich verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen, fuhr damit hinab zwischen meine Beine und drückte seine Finger an das offensichtliche Ergebnis dieses Traums. "Es war ein _sehr _schöner Traum."

Ein sanftes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle. Er drückte seine Erektion gegen mich und begann, die nasse Haut zu massieren. Seine Lippen drückten sich begierlich an meine. Meine Hand verließ seine und ich griff hoch in sein Haar. Meine Hüften stießen gegen seine Hand und meine Zunge strich über seine Lippen. Auch wenn ich erst vor wenigen Stunden mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, und zum ersten Mal noch dazu, hatte das dazu geführt, dass mein Bedürfnis nach ihm noch weiter angewachsen war. Unser Kuss vertiefte sich und seine Zunge strich über meine, und ich spürte, wie er mit seinen Fingern in mich glitt und ich als Antwort darauf meine Beine nur noch weiter für ihn öffnete. Ich griff noch fester in sein Haar, als er begann, mit seiner Hand leicht zu stoßen und mit jeder Bewegung an meiner sensiblen Haut zu reiben.

Meine Lippen trennten sich von seinen und ich keuchte auf. Die Spannung baute sich auf, denn seine Finger trafen diesen besonderen Punkt tief in meinem Inneren. "Oh Gott, Edward."

"Nimmst du noch die Pille?", fragte er in einem heiseren Tonfall, und ich konnte bloß unzusammenhängend nicken. Mein ganzer Körper begann sich anzuspannen. Gerade als ich spürte, dass sich mein Höhepunkt aufbaute, zog er seine Hand weg und ich schrie als Antwort auf. Er drehte mein Kinn mit seinen Fingerspitzen in seine Richtung und wir stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, als er langsam in mich glitt.

Mein Kopf fiel zurück an seine Schulter und mein Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, als er mit seinem langsamen Rhythmus begann. Ich hatte gedacht, dass das vorhin schon unglaublich gewesen war, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Augenblick. Seine Bewegungen in mir zu spüren, ohne dass etwas zwischen uns war, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, das ich je zuvor gespürt hatte. Ich zog seine Lippen wieder zu mir und wimmerte leise, als er tief in mich stieß, und ich versteifte mich, als er mich leidenschaftlich küsste. Ich erwiderte seine Bewegungen mit meinen Hüften und wollte, dass er sich immer weiter und weiter bewegte. Mit meinen Zähnen biss ich leicht auf seine Lippe, als er mich wieder zu streicheln begann. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam ihm und ich spürte, wie sich mein Orgasmus langsam wieder aufbaute. Seine Stöße hatten etwas Dringliches, waren aber niemals grob, und ich zitterte und pulsierte und klammerte mich an ihm fest.

"Oh fuck, ja", flüsterte ich schwer. Mein Kopf schwang zurück, während er meinen Hals küsste. Ich stöhnte auf, als jeder Nerv in meinem Körper zum Leben erweckt wurde. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meiner Haut, seine Finger, die eifrig mein Knötchen rieben, und sein Schwanz, der immer wieder tief in mir versank. "Gott, du fühlst dich so gut an."

"Du aber auch. So warm und weich", stöhnte er mit den Bewegungen seiner Hüften mit. Meine Lippen öffneten sich und langsam übermannten mich die Gefühle. Mein Bauch drehte sich und meine Muskeln verkrampften sich vor Vorfreude um ihn herum. Mein Atem kam in ungleichmäßigen Stößen. "Komm, Baby."

Ich stöhnte und stand an der Klippe zu meinem Orgasmus. Ich konnte nicht loslassen und drückte meinen Rücken durch, um noch mehr von ihm zu spüren. "Zwick mich."

"Was?", keuchte er verwirrt, wurde aber nicht langsamer.

Meine Hand ließ sein Haar los und wanderte hinab zu seiner, die sich zwischen meinen Beinen befand. Ich führte seine Finger dorthin, wo ich sie so dringend brauchte. Mein Körper erstarrte in dem Augenblick, in dem ich spürte, wie er mich in meine sensible, geschwollene Haut zwickte. Meine Nägel gruben sich in seinen Handrücken und ich begann wegen der Macht meines Höhepunktes zu erzittern.

"Oh Scheiße, Bella", stöhnte er laut auf und ich spürte, wie er mit seinen Zähnen leicht in meinen Nacken biss, als er in mir kam.

Wir hielten einander fest, während unser Höhepunkt uns Welle für Welle überrollte, bis unsere Körper sich entspannten und ich spürte, wie er wieder seine Arme um mich legte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um zu ihm zurückzusehen, und drückte meine Lippen sanft an seine. Ich kuschelte mich wieder an ihn, und er drückte mich noch enger an sich. Ich strich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seinen Arm, der um meine Schulter gelegt war, und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Ich konnte mich an keine Zeit erinnern, in der ich so glücklich gewesen war. Noch bei keinem Mann war ich mir so begehrenswert vorgekommen, und sein Bedürfnis nach mir war genauso groß wie meines nach ihm. Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner Arme um mich herum und fühlte mich weder eingeengt, noch erdrückt.

Seine Atemzüge wurden langsamer und ich spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich um mich herum entspannten. Ich sah zurück zu ihm. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht war komplett ruhig. Ich drehte mich langsam in seinen Armen um, damit ich ihn nicht aufweckte, und nahm mir die Zeit, ihn zum ersten Mal sein meiner Landung in New York genau zu beobachten. Alles an diesem Mann war in meinen Augen perfekt. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass obwohl er jetzt hier bei mir war, er in einer Woche wieder tausende Meilen von mir entfernt sein würde. Und doch, als ich ihn beobachtete, wie seine Lider zuckten und er ab und an seine Mundwinkel verzog und seine Lippen spitzte, während er träumte, konnte ich nicht widerstehen und musste ihn ganz leicht küssen.

Die Sonne kletterte bereits über den Horizont und warf Licht und Schatten über sein Gesicht, und ich klammerte mich an seinen Arm, der um mich gelegt war.

_Ein Tag weniger, _dachte ich traurig.


	13. Genieße den Augenblick Teil 1

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 11**

**Genieße den Augenblick**

**Teil 1**

* * *

><p>Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, stellte ich mich zum Fenster, sah hinaus auf die belebten Straßen New Yorks und nippte an meinem Kaffee. Ich wusste, ich sollte eigentlich aufgeregter sein, dort hinaus zu kommen und all die Sehenswürdigkeiten und Geräusche dieser unglaublichen Stadt hautnah zu erleben. Und doch drehten sich all meine Gedanken um den Mann, der im Bett hinter mir lag und gleichmäßig atmete. Der Geruch in diesem Zimmer war erfüllt von seinem Aftershave, meinem Shampoo und <em>uns.<em>

Ich war so verzaubert von diesem Gedanken, dass ich die Bewegungen auf dem Bett oder die Schritte auf dem Teppich gar nicht wahrnahm. Als ich aber seine starken Arme spürte, die sich um meine Hüften schlangen, und warme Lippen an meinem Hals, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

"Morgen, meine Schöne", murmelte er gegen meine Haut und ich lehnte mich zurück an seine Schulter. Ich spürte, wie er seinen Griff um mich verstärkte. "Du bist früh wach."

"Konnte nicht mehr schlafen", antwortete ich leise. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich habe anständigen Kaffee bestellt, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung."

"Bella." Er gluckste leise und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Du kannst hier alles haben, was du willst. Du musst Kaffee doch nicht heimlich bestellen."

Ich lachte leise. Ich sah hinab auf meine Tasse, nahm einen Schluck und sah dann wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

"Also, was möchtest du heute machen?", fragte er. Seine Wange war an meine gedrückt und wir schaukelten leicht hin und her.

"Wenn es bedeutet, wir müssen dieses Zimmer verlassen, dann gar nichts", antwortete ich ehrlich. Ich stellte meinen Kaffee auf den Tisch, legte meine Hand auf seinen vom Bademantel bedeckten Arm und drückte ihn an mich. "Nichts dort draußen könnte mich mehr interessieren als das, was ich genau hier vor mir habe."

"Baby, was ist denn los?", fragte er besorgt. Er drehte mich langsam in seinen Armen herum und verschränkte seine Hände hinter meinem Rücken. Ich zuckte die Schultern, starrte auf seine Brust und strich dort, wo sein Bademantel unter meinen Fingern auseinander fiel, über das flaumige Haar. Er zog meine Hüften sanft zu sich und ich hob meinen Blick, um ihn anzusehen. Ich seufzte auf, als ich sah, dass er seine Augenbrauen fragend hochgeogen hatte.

"Ich will bloß keine Sekunde verschwenden, die ich hier mit dir gemeinsam habe", sagte ich leise. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, zogen seine Lippen zu meinen und ich küsste ihn dringlich. Er festigte seinen Griff um mich, seine Lippen teilten sich, er erwiderte den Kuss und ich stöhnte in seinen Mund. Ich spürte seine harte Länge an meinem Bauch und drückte meinen Körper näher an ihn. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit ich ihm noch näher sein konnte.

"Bella", murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Seine Hände wanderten an meine Seiten und ich unterbrach den Kuss zögerlich. "Wir fahren nicht morgen schon wieder nach Hause. Und ich habe nicht die Absicht, dir während der nächsten sechs Tage länger als notwendig von der Seite zu weichen. Aber wenn wir die ganze Woche lang an Samstag denken, werden wir vieles verpassen. Also denken wir einfach nicht daran, bis es so weit ist, in Ordnung?"

Ich wollte schon protestieren, aber er legte mir seinen Daumen auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"So unglaublich bislang auch alles gewesen ist, es gibt hier noch viel mehr für uns zu entdecken als dieses Zimmer und dieses Bett. Und ich möchte das alles mit dir erleben", sagte er sanft. Seine Finger strichen leicht über meine Wange. "Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns anziehen und frühstücken gehen. Du musst doch essen, richtig?"

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach lachen, als er seinen Kopf zu mir neigte, um meinen Blick zu erwidern. Ich nickte. "Ja. Das hört sich gut an."

"Wir können später damit weitermachen", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen, drückte seine Lippen wieder auf meine, glitt mit seinen Händen um meine Hüften und drückte mich an sich.

"Du bist fies", murmelte ich. Ich vergrub meine Finger in seinem Haar und biss ihm leicht auf die Lippe.

"Nur wenn ich es nicht zu Ende bringen kann, Baby", gluckste er mit einem Zwinkern. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. "Du solltest dich besser warm anziehen."

"Was?" Meine Brauen zogen sich ein Stück zusammen und er nickte zum Fenster hinaus. Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam vor Verwirrung und schnappte dann scharf nach Luft. "Oh mein Gott, es schneit!"

Ich trat von ihm weg, um hinauszusehen. Meine Augen weiteten sich bei all der Pracht vor mir. Winzige Flocken fielen vom Himmel und verliehen sogar den geschäftigen Straßen New Yorks ein Gefühl von Gelassenheit.

"Wow, das ist so schön", flüsterte ich. Ich genoss die Szene einen Moment lang, bevor ich mich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. "Du gehst jetzt duschen und ich werde mich anziehen."

"Okay, gib mir fünf Minuten", lachte er, küsste meine Wange und schnappte sich seinen Koffer auf dem Weg zum Bad.

Bis ich hörte, dass die Dusche abgedreht wurde, war ich bereits angezogen und saß auf dem Fußende des Bettes. Ich war nervös und voll Vorfreude. Er hatte mich erfolgreich von meiner Melancholie abgelenkt und mir wurde klar, dass er Recht hatte. Je mehr ich über unsere unvermeidliche Trennung nachdachte, desto weniger konnte ich die Zeit genießen, die ich mit ihm hatte. Ich hatte noch sechs Tage mit ihm, wo ich seine Arme um mich spüren, seine Lippen küssen und jede Nacht neben ihm liegen konnte.

Ich blickte auf, als sich die Badezimmertüre öffnete, und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. "Du hast dich rasiert."

Er gluckste bei dem enttäuschten Tonfall in meiner Stimme, kam zu mir herüber und küsste mein Haar. "Reine Gewohnheit. Ich lasse ihn nie länger als ein paar Tage unrasiert."

Ich nickte langsam und hob meine Hand hoch, um leicht über seine glatte Wange zu streicheln. Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine.

"Er wird wieder wachsen, Bella. Versprochen", fuhr er fort und ich verdrehte meine Augen mit einem Lächeln. Ich wischte einen letzten Tupfer Rasierschaum von seinem Kinn.

"Da hast du einen Fleck vergessen."

Sein Blick fiel auf meinen Finger und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das passiert mir immer. Es vergeht nie ein Tag, ohne dass mich eine der Schwestern darauf hinweist."

"Schwestern?", fragte ich. Ich wischte zerstreut meinen Finger an meiner Jeans ab und sah zur Seite.

"Oh Bella", lachte er. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm meine Hand in seine und zog mich vom Bett hoch. Wir liefen zur Tür und er nahm meine Jacke. Er hielt sie mir hin, sodass ich meine Arme hineinstecken konnte, und ich schloss sie zu. "Nichts, worauf du eifersüchtig sein müsstest. Vertrau mir."

"Wer ist eifersüchtig?", fragte ich ihn geradeheraus. Ich zog mein Haar unter der Jacke hervor, während er seine eigene anzog und mich dabei ungläubig ansah. "In Ordnung, schön, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber wer ist denn jeden Tag da und kann ich sehen?"

"Und wer ist hier bei mir in New York?", gab er sofort zurück. Er hob seine Augenbrauen mit einem Grinsen und nahm wieder meine Hand.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und lachte, während wir das Zimmer verließen. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er sich auf seine Gesäßtasche klopfte, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. "Du hast doch den Schlüssel, oder?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er mich ansah, und ich merkte, wie mir mein Kinn nach unten klappte, bis er die Plastikkarte vor mir hoch hielt. Seine Lippen verwandelten sich in ein atemberaubendes Lächeln.

"Arschloch", murmelte ich und schlug ihm auf den Arm, aber ich lachte mit ihm mit, als wir gemeinsam den Gang entlang zum Fahrstuhl liefen. Ihn so entspannt und verspielt zu sehen hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Als wir durch die Eingangstüren hinaus gingen, sah ich nach oben und spürte die Schneeflocken auf meiner Haut. Ich drehte mich abrupt zu ihm um. "Können wir einfach laufen?"

Er senkte seinen Blick, damit er mir direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Er kramte mit den Händen in seiner Hosentasche herum, als er seinen Autoschlüssel für den Portier suchte. "Du möchtest laufen? Es ist eiskalt draußen."

"Ich habe doch dich, du hältst mich warm", antwortete ich. Ich glitt mit meinen Armen unter seine Jacke und um seine Hüfte herum und sah bittend zu ihm hoch. "Es ist so schön."

Sein Arm kam um meine Schultern herum und ich beließ eine meiner Hände um ihn herum, als wir den Bürgersteig entlang gingen. "Du benimmst dich, als hättest du noch nie Schnee gesehen, Baby."

Sein Lachen war ansteckend, als er mich auf den Arm nahm, und ich zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. "Tja, er kommt sicher nicht oft in L.A. vor, und wenn ich ihn zu Hause in Forks selbst zur Seite schaufeln muss, verdirbt mir das irgendwie die Freude."

"Ich schätze, da hast du Recht."

_**EPOV**_

Sie zu beobachten, während wir durch die Straßen New Yorks schlenderten, war eine beeindruckende Ansicht. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag eine kindliche Unschuld, wenn sie die Schneeflocken mit ihrer Zunge auffing, und sie hüpfte vor Freude, als wir in einem Coffee Shop unsere Bestellungen zum Mitnehmen aufgaben und uns dann auf den Weg zum Central Park machten. Ihre Wangen und ihre Nase waren gerötet und sie zitterte ein wenig, bis wir ankamen, aber ihr Lächeln war immer noch da. Ruhig und sorgenlos, wie sie es im Urlaub auch sein sollte.

Sie so zu erleben war eine Erleichterung verglichen mit heute früh. Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme und in ihrem Gesicht war unübersehbar gewesen, so wie ich beinah sehen konnte, wie sie die verbleibenden Minuten unserer gemeinsamen Zeit in Gedanken abzählte. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, auch nur an die kurzweilige Natur des Ganzen hier zu denken. Und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, während wir Hand in Hand die Wege des Parks entlang spazierten, konnte ich sehen, dass dies momentan ebenfalls das Letzte war, woran sie dachte.

"Ich wollte das schon immer mal sehen, weißt du", sagte sie plötzlich und riss mich damit aus meinen trüben Gedanken. "Den schneebedeckten Central Park."

"Er ist wirklich wunderschön, nicht wahr?", antwortete ich. Sie sah mich an und ließ meine Hand los.

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber nicht deswegen", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Sie bückte sich, nahm eine Handvoll Schnee hoch und drückte ihn zwischen ihren Handschuhen zusammen.

"Das wagst du nicht." Ich schnappte mit großen Augen nach Luft.

"Wollen wir wetten?", kicherte sie und begann, rückwärts von mir davon zu gehen. Dann warf sie mir den lose zusammengedrückten Schneeball an die Brust.

Ich schnappte vor Überraschung nach Luft und starrte hinab auf meine Jacke, wo der ganze Schnee verstret lag. Mein Blick hob sich langsam, eine Augenbraue war hochgezogen, und ich erwiderte ihren verspielt funkelnden Blick. "Okay, Miss Washington. Das war's für dich", zog ich sie auf, griff selbst mit meiner Hand in den Schnee und ging langsam auf sie zu. "Leg dich nie mit einem Jungen aus Chicago an, wenn es um eine Schneeballschlacht geht."

Sie kreischte lachend auf und begann zu laufen, als ich den Schneeball warf, und er landete direkt auf ihrem Hintern. "Ah Scheiße!"

Wir warfen Schneebälle und wichen ihnen aus, womit wir zahlreiche schräge Blicke der anderen Besucher des Parks ernteten, aber ich bemerkte es kaum. Ich war schon so lang nicht mehr so entspannt und glücklich gewesen, und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich nur, wenn ich Bellas Lächeln sah und das Geräusch ihres Lachens hörte, Nie in all diesen Monaten, in denen ich sie über das Internet gesehen hatte, hatte sie so schön ausgesehen.

"Nein, Edward, nicht!", kreischte sie, als ich sie um die Hüfte packte und noch mehr Schnee in meiner Hand hatte.

"Gibst du auf?", murmelte ich ihr ins Ohr, wobei meine Lippen leicht ihre Haut streiften.

"Ja. Ja, ich gebe auf!", antwortete sie keuchend und lehnte sich zurück an mich.

"Gute Antwort", gluckste ich und fing ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss ein, während meine Hand vorne unter ihren Pullover glitt und den Schnee an die Wärme ihres Bauches rieb.

"Hey!", rief sie auf. Ich ließ sie los und ging davon. "Das ist einfach auf so viele Arten falsch, Dr. Cullen!"

Ich rannte los und lachte, und sie verfolgte mich und sprang mir auf den Rücken, wodurch wir beide in den Schnee fielen. Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und sah zu ihr hoch, wie sie breitbeinig auf meinen Hüften saß. "Dr. Cullen, hm? Nennst du mich so, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin?"

"Vielleicht. Aber nur, wenn du es verdient hast. Das war _total _unfair!", antwortete sie und konnte noch immer nicht aufhören zu lachen.

"Tja, dann schätze ich, muss ich mich wohl öfter in Schwierigkeiten bringen", grinste ich. Meine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und ich sah sie an. "Das mag ich irgendwie."

"Wirklich, Dr. Cullen?", flüsterte sie verführerisch. Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihre Lippen auf meine zu drücken, und ich summte als Antwort. Ihr Körper bewegte sich etwas auf meinem und sie hob ihre Hände und lag sie links und rechts an mein Gesicht. Dies entlockte uns beiden ein tiefes Stöhnen, und der Kuss vertiefte sich und ihre Zunge glitt über meine. Ich spürte, wie ich unter ihr steif wurde, also schloss ich meine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie noch näher an mich. Und mit einer weiteren rollenden Bewegung ihrer Hüfte an meiner unterbrach ich atemlos den Kontakt mit ihren Lippen und sah hoch in ihre verdunkelten Augen.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen an ihren Seiten nach oben und küsste sie wieder sanft, um uns beide zu beruhigen. "Wir sollten wahrscheinlich ins Hotel zurückgehen, um uns etwas Trockenes anzuziehen und uns aufzuwärmen."

"Ich denke, da stimme ich dir zu. Ich erfriere fast", lachte sie mir gegen die Lippen, aber ihre Stimme hatte noch immer diesen erregten Unterton. Sie stand mit mir auf und begann, den Schnee von ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen, bevor sie dann wieder zu mir hoch sah. "Eine Unterkühlung könnte dem Ganzen einen Dämpfer verpassen, oder?"

Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und hielt sie dicht an mich gedrückt, da sie zu zittern begann. Sie lächelte aber den ganzen Weg über den Park hinaus und die ganze Fahrt zurück zum Hotel hindurch weiter. Sie protestierte nicht einmal, als ich darauf bestand, ein Taxi zu nehmen. "Siehst du, wir hätten meinen Wagen nehmen sollen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah zu mir hoch und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Bauch. "Ich könnte das hier nicht machen, wenn du am Steuer sitzen würdest."

Ihre Lippen fanden meine und sie legte ihr Bein über meinen Schoß, und so küsste sie mich sanft, aber voll Leidenschaft. Ich verwob meine Finger in ihrem feuchten Haar und neigte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, bis der Taxifahrer sich räusperte. Ich sah hoch und merkte, dass wir vor dem Hotel angekommen waren, also ließ ich Bella los und holte meine Geldbörse heraus, um ihn zu bezahlen.

Sie begann zu kichern, als wir das Hotel betraten, und kicherte noch immer, während wir auf den Fahrstuhl warteten.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte ich ebenfalls mit einem leichten Glucksen in der Stimme, obwohl meines eher verwirrt war.

"Denk mal darüber nach, Edward", begann sie und nahm meine Hand. "Wir wurden gerade erwischt, wie wir wie zwei Teenager am Rücksitz eines Taxis herumgeknutscht haben, nachdem wir uns eine _Schneeballschlacht _im Central Park gegeben haben. Was daran ist bitte _nicht _lustig?"

Ich verdrehte lachend die Augen. Wir betraten den Fahrstuhl und drückten den Knopf für unser Stockwerk. _"Du _hast damit angefangen. Beide Male."

"Du hast dich aber nie beschwert", antwortete sie bei meiner kindischen Antwort. Sie legte ihre Hand an meine Wange und zog mich zu ihren Lippen hinab. Ich stöhnte leise, als ich spürte, wie sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken legte und ihr Körper sich nah an mich drückte und ein wenig an meiner immer noch vorhandenen Erektion rieb. "Eigentlich wage ich sogar zu behaupten, dass es dir genauso gut gefallen hat, wenn nicht noch mehr als mir."

Ich stöhnte verspielt in ihren Mund, als der Fahrstuhl ankam und sie meine Schultern los ließ. Sie lief den Gang entlang zu unserem Zimmer. Ich holte sie vor unserer Türe ein, zog sie wieder an mich und fing ihre Lippen mit meinen ein. Ich konnte anscheinend nicht genug bekommen, da war dieses überwältigende Bedürfnis, sie festzuhalten und zu küssen. Das war etwas, das ich noch nie zuvor bei einer anderen Frau so intensiv begehrt hattte. "Was dachtest du eigentlich, wie weit du ohne dem Schlüssel kommen würdest?"

"Wer sagte, dass ich überhaupt weit weg kommen wollte? Vielleicht gefällt es mir einfach, wenn du hinter mir her läufst", flüsterte sie und zog mit ihren Zähnen ein wenig an meiner Unterlippe.

Ich drückte ihren Rücken an die Tür, stöhnte in ihren Mund und zog rasch die Schlüsselkarte aus meiner Hosentasche. Ich fummelte damit an dem Stecksysstem herum, während sie ihre Hände an mein Gesicht gelegt und sie ihren Rücken an der Türe durchgebogen hatte. Mein Arm glitt um sie herum, und als ich endlich das leise Piepsen hörte, drehte ich am Türknauf.

Sie ging rückwärts in das Zimmer, packte meine Jacke, riss sie mir von den Schultern und warf ihre eigene ebenfalls auf den Boden direkt auf meine. Ich zog mein durchfeuchtetes T-Shirt hoch und ihre eisigen Finger glitten über meine Haut. Ich zitterte wegen ihrer Berührung. "Wir müssen dich aus den nassen Sachen kriegen und aufwärmen."

"Daran arbeite ich schon", murmelte sie gegen meine Lippen, bevor sie nach Luft schnappte, weil meine Hand auf die immer noch kühle Haut ihres Rückens traf. "Heilige Scheiße, deine Hände sind eiskalt!"

"Deine Haut auch", antwortete ich. Ich zog ihr das Shirt aus und hob sie hoch in meine Arme. Sie schlang ihre Beine um mich und unser Kuss wurde immer hitziger. Ich trug sie ins Bad, griff in die Dusche, um das Wasser aufzudrehen, und spürte, wie sie ihre Hände von meinem Gesicht nahm und hinter sich griff, um ihren BH zu öffnen.

Sie warf ihn zur Seite, löste ihre Beine von mir und stellte sich wieder auf den Boden, und ihre Finger begannen rasch, meine Hose zu öffnen. Der Dampf aus der Dusche wurde um uns herum zu einem leichten Nebel, während wir beide uns von unserer restlichen Kleidung befreiten und unter den angenehmen Strahl traten.

Ihre Nägel kratzten über die Haut meiner Schultern und unsere Lippen trafen sich in einem hungrigen Kuss. Mein Bedürfnis nach ihr wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, schmerzhafter, und ihr Körper drückte sich an meine Erektion. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand zwischen uns und ihr Stöhnen hallte an den Wänden wieder, während ich ihr Knötchen massierte und sie ihre Hüften meiner Berührung entgegendrückte.

"Nimm mich, Edward", stöhnte sie und griff mit einem wilden Blick in ihren Augen in mein Haar. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, während ich sie mit meinen Fingern von innen bearbeitete, und ich grinste wegen ihres frustrierten Grinsens. "Fick mich. Jetzt."

Ich drehte uns, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zum Wasserstrahl stand, wirbelte sie in meinen Armen herum und nahm ihre Brüste in meine Hände. Ich nahm ihre Unterlippen zwischen meine Zähne, drückte meine Erektion an sie und sie drückte ihren Arsch an mich. "So, Baby?"

"Ja", keuchte sie. Sie streckte ihre Hand zurück und ergriff meine Hüfte.

"Hört sich nicht sehr überzeugend an", murmelte ich ihr ins Ohr. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über die nasse Haut ihres Bauches und hinab zwischen ihre Beine. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja. Gott, ja", wimmerte sie und ich zwickte ihre Klit leicht mit meinen Fingern. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück und an meine Schulter.

"Sag es so, als würdest du es auch meinen", knurrte ich, brachte mich in Position und drang in sie ein.

"Shit, fick mich, Edward!", schrie sie, stützte sich an der Wand vor ihr ab und erwiderte meine Stöße mit ihren Hüften.

Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre und hielt sie somit an den Fliesen fest. Ich stieß kräftig in sie und sie schrie vor Lust auf. "Ich kann von deinem schmutzigen Mund nicht genug kriegen."

"Härter. Ich brauche dich härter", fauchte sie zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ich begann, mich unnachgiebig in ihr zu bewegen. Sie ballte ihre Hände unter meinen zu Fäusten.

Eine weitere Tatsache bezüglich Bella, von der ich wusste, dass ich nie genug davon bekommen konnte, auch wenn wir erst ein paar Mal zusammen gewesen waren, war, dass sie sich nicht zurückhielt und genau das aussprach, was sie wollte.

Ich kam mit jeder Bewegung noch ein bisschen tiefer in sie, unsere Finger waren in einander verschlungen und meine Lippen an ihren Hals gedrückt. Sie drückte ihren Rücken verzweifelt durch, ich stöhnte auf und biss ihr sanft in die Schulter.

"Ja. Ja ja ja", schrie sie mit jeder Bewegung auf und ich spürte, wie ihre Muskeln sich um mich herum anspannten und ihre Beine zitterten.

"Komm, Bella. Komm für mich", brummte ich und hielt ihre Hände sicher in meinen.

"Oh fuck, Scheiße!", schrie sie und lehnte ihre Stirn an die Fliesen, bis ihr Körper den Höhepunkt erreichte und sie um mich herum kam. Sie keuchte schwer bei jeder Welle auf und ihre Finger waren an den Fliesen weit ausgestreckt, während meine sich vor Zurückhaltung verkrampften.

Ihr Orgasmus ebbte ab, ihr Kopf sank zurück auf meine Schulter und sie drehte ihn, um mich fest zu küssen. Ihre Zunge glitt über meine Unterlippe, bevor sie leicht zubiss, und ich stöhnte als Antwort auf. "Fuck, Bella."

"Dreh mich um", stöhnte sie beharrlich und ich öffnete meine Augen, um sie anzusehen. Ihr nasses Haar klebte auf der Haut ihres Gesichts und ihres Nackens und sie sah mich mit einem Feuer in ihren Augen an, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich ließ ihre Hände los, trat von ihr zurück und drehte sie um, damit sie mir wieder zugewandt war. "Nun küss mich."

Ich legte meine Arme um ihre Taille, mein Mund senkte sich auf ihren und ich spürte, sie sie mit ihrem Fuß über meine Wade glitt. Ihre Hände hielten mein Gesicht, unsere Zungen verschmolzen und ein leises Wimmern entkam ihrer Kehle, als ich sie an meine schmerzende Erektion zog. Ich zog sanft an ihren Lippen, sie unterbrach den Kuss und öffnete ihre Augen, um mich anzusehen.

"Es gibt da etwas, das ich tun wollte", sagte sie mit tiefer, schwerer Stimme. Ihre Fingerspitze fuhr mir verführerisch über die Wange hinab zu meinem Hals. Sie senkte den Blick, betrachtete meine Lippen und leckte sich über ihre eigenen. Sie sah so roh und sexy aus, wie sie mit ihrer Hand zwischen uns griff, meine Brust und meinen Bauch hinab fuhr, bis ich spürte, wie sie ihre Hand um mich legte. Sie glitt langsam über meine Haut. "Ich hab meinen bekommen, du kriegst deinen."

"Baby, bitte", keuchte ich schwer. Ich wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Beine um meine Hüften zu spüren und mich wieder tief in ihr zu versenken. Sie schüttelte mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht ihren Kopf, drückte mir einen neckenden Kuss auf die Lippen und kniete dann vor mir nieder. "Oh fuck."

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, sobald ich meine Hände an der Wand abstützte, und ihre Finger strichen leicht über meine Spitze. "Keine Einwände, hoffe ich."

Ich konnte bloß den Kopf schütteln, denn sie begann auch schon, mich langsam zu streicheln. Ihr Mund war mir so nah, dass ich ihren warmen Atem an meiner Haut spüren konnte.

"Gut, weil ich das schon machen wollte, seitdem ich dich", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar wegen des Geräuschs des laufenden Wassers hier in der Dusche. Sie machte eine Pause, um mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Basis meiner Länge zu drücken, und arbeitete sich langsam vor. "... zum ersten Mal gesehen habe."

Mit ihrem letzten Wort umschlangen ihre Lippen mich und durch dieses intensive Gefühl verschlug es mir komplett den Atem. Das war nicht wie die kurzen, hastigen Bewegungen der letzten Nacht, nein, sie nahm mich langsam und gemächlich in ihren Mund und stöhnte auf, während ihr Blick auf meinen traf.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie ihre Lippen auf mir auf und ab bewegte und sie gegen den leichten Sprühnebel der Dusche zwinkerte. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf vor und kämpfte dagegen an, trotz dieses Gefühls nicht meine Augen zu schließen. Es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, das diesem Gefühl je nahe kommen könnte, udn so sehr ich auch nicht daran denken wollte, ich hatte schon jetzt keine Ahnung, wie ich es schaffen sollte, sie am Ende der Woche wieder gehen zu lassen. Sexuell als auch anderweitig.

"Oh Gott", hauchte ich schwer, als sie mit ihrer Zunge um meine Spitze kreiste, bevor sie mich wieder komplett in den Mund nahm und mich sofort von meinen letzten Gedanken ablenkte. Schweißperlen glänzten auf meiner Stirn, und vermischte sich mit dem Wasser, das von meinem Haar tropfte, und lief mein Gesicht hinab. Ihre Hände glitten an meinen Schenkeln nach oben und legten sich an meine Hüften, während meine Finger sich sanft in ihrem nassen Haar vergruben. "Bella, ich bin nah dran."

Sie summte, beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen und hielt mich an meinen Seiten fest. Das brachte mich dazu, laut aufzustöhnen, und jeder Muskel in meinem Körper spannte sich an.

Ich fluchte laut durch zusammengebissene Zähne, drückte sie wenige Sekunden, bevor ich kam, von mir, und sie machte mit ihrer Hand weiter, bis mein Orgasmus mich überrollte. Ich drückte meine Augen zu, nahm meine Hand aus ihrem Haar und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

Als ich sie einen Moment später wieder öffnete, fing mich ihr Blick eine Sekunde lang ein, bevor ihre Lippen sich wieder meinen Oberkörper hoch küssten und sie vor mir aufstand. Ihr Blick verschmolz wieder mit meinem, sie zwinkerte ein wenig und ich schloss meine Arme um ihre Hüften. "Warum hast du mich aufgehalten?"

"Weil ich das tun wollte", flüsterte ich, fing ihre Lippen mit meinen ein und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ich hob sie hoch und drehte uns wieder um. Ihr Körper erzitterte unter meinen Umarmung, als das warme Wasser auf die luftgekühlte Haut ihres Rückens traf, und sie schloss ihre Arme um mich, legte ihre Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und hielt mich an sie gedrückt.

Hier in dieser Dusche, wo wir uns gegenseitig wuschen und einander kurze Küsse stahlen, war ich glücklicher als je zuvor. Wie sollte ich sie jemals wieder gehen lassen?


	14. Outtake: Ein gehaltenes Versprechen

**Late Night Encounters**

**Outtake 1**

**Ein gehaltenes Versprechen**

* * *

><p>Von meinem Platz auf dem Bett aus beobachtete ich sie, wie sie ihre Zähne putzte, bevor sie zu mir kam.<p>

Bislang war die ganze Woche unglaublich gewesen. Jede ihrer Berührungen setzte meinen Körper unter Flammen, jeder Kuss fühlte sich wie ein kleines Stück vom Himmel an. Aber es war noch mehr als das.

Egal, wo wir waren oder was wir taten, wir fühlten uns so wohl miteinander und das war erfrischend. Ein Außenstehender hätte wohl angenommen, wir wären ein Pärchen, das Urlaub machte, und niemand hätte gedacht, dass wir solch einen Hintergrund vorweisen könnten.

Die Wirklichkeit. Ich erlaubte mir nicht, während der letzten paar Tage mit ihr an die Realität zu denken. Auch nicht bei Nacht. Ich hatte Pläne für heute Nacht, und ich würde der Wirklichkeit nicht gestatten, mir de Stimmung zu verderben.

Sie schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln, schaltete das Badezimmerlicht ab und kam auf das Bett zu, während sie sich die Haare bürstete. Ihre Hand hielt inne. Sie sah mich an und musste wegen meines intensiven Blicks ein wenig kichern. "Was?"

Ich krümmte meinen Finger und deutete ihr, sie solle näher kommen. Sie kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante. Ich nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand, legte sie auf das Nachttischchen, stützte mich auf einem Arm neben ihr ab und fuhr mit den Fingern meiner anderen Hand über ihren Nacken. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug stärker unter meiner Berührung, und ihre Augen schlossen sich. "Weißt du, anscheinend erinnere ich mich gerade an eine kleine Bitte von dir für diesen Ausflug, die ich dir erfüllen muss."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich sofort zusammen, sie sah mich verwirrt an, und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, als es ihr klar wurde, und mein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Ich kniete mich hinter ihr hin, schob ihr Haar zur Seite und strich mit meiner Nase leicht über die Rückseite ihres Halses.

"Wie ich sehe, erinnerst du dich", flüsterte ich. Ich verteilte federleichte Küsse auf ihrer Haut und brachte sie zum Zittern. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das immer noch willst?"

Ihre Finger ergriffen die Bettkante, sie nickte und stieß einen zittrigen Atem aus.

"Gut. Jetzt steh auf und sieh mich an", sagte ich in strengem Tonfall. Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie vom Bett aufstand, sich langsam zu mir drehte und wie sie errötete. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Sie hatte darauf gewartet - eine nervöse Vorfreude auf diesen einen Augenblick. "Sehen wir mal, was wir hier haben, ja?"

Ich rutschte an die Bettkante, um mich vor sie zu setzen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern über die zarte Haut ihres Oberschenkels, unter das schwarze Nachthemdchen aus Satin, das ich ihr heute gekauft hatte. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und meine Hand strich weiter hoch, wo sie auf noch mehr Haut traf.

"Und was ist das?", merkte ich streng an. Meine Berührung brachte sie dazu, leise nach Luft zu schnappen, während ich weiterhin über die sensible Haut unter dem Stoff streichelte. "Zum Abendessen gehst du ohne Höschen, aber zum Schlafengehen ziehst du eines an?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Ihr Blick senkte sich und sie nickte. Ich lehnte mich auf die Ellenbogen zurück. Mein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper und sie wand sich ein wenig unter meiner Musterung.

"Zieh es aus", befahl ich ihr und mein Blick traf ihren. Wir sahen uns an, während sie das kleine Stückchen Stoff über ihre Hüften zog und es zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden fallen ließ. "Zeig es mir."

Bella spreizte ihre Beine ein wenig, hob die Vorderseite ihres Nachthemdchens hoch und ich spürte, wie ich bei dem wunderschönen Anblick vor mir sofort hart wurde. Ihr schöner, flacher Bauch, die zarten Kurven ihrer Hüften und die nackte Haut zwischen ihren Beinen.

_Gott, ich will sie so sehr._

"Komm näher", sagte ich gleichgültig und ohne die geringste Spur der Erregung in meiner Stimme. Sie kam näher, bis ihre Beine an die Bettkante stießen und blieb stehen. "Näher."

Sie stütze sich mit ihren Knien links und rechts von meinen Oberschenkeln am Bett ab, während ihre Hände immer noch den Stoff vor ihrem Bauch hoch hielten. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren. Ich strich über ihren Bauch, ihre Hüften, die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel ... und beobachtete die ganze Zeit über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und ihr Kiefer war vor Zurückhaltung ein wenig angespannt.

"Zieh es aus. Langsam. Lass mich dich sehen", sagte ich in kurzen, abgehackten Befehlen. Ich sah, wie ihre Arme sich hoben und sich vor ihrer Brust verkreuzten. Ein leichtes, wohliges Stöhnen entkam mir, als sie ihr Nachthemdchen hoch zog und zuerst ihre Rippen und dann ihre schönen Brüste vor mir sichtbar wurden. Ihr Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern, als sie den Stoff abstreifte. "Schön. Einfach wunderschön."

Ihre Schultern zitterten, als ich sprach, und ich musste bei diesem Anblick grinsen.

"Es gefällt dir, wenn ich so spreche?", neckte ich sie und sie musste hart schlucken. Sie nickte und ich strich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Bauch und zwischen ihre Brüste. Ihr Rücken war anscheinend als unfreiwillige Reaktion etwas durchgedrückt, also nahm ich meine Hände von ihr und legte mich zurück auf das Bett. "Beweise es. Komm näher."

Als ob sie meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, lehnte sie sich vor, um ihre Hände über meinem Kopf auf dem Bett abzustützen, und sie rutschte mit ihren Hüften direkt über mein Gesicht. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über ihren Arsch, pustete sanft gegen ihre Haut und ihr Körper bäumte sich als Antwort auf.

"Zeig mir, wie sehr du willst, dass ich dich berühre, Bella. Wie sehr willst du mich?", fragte ich heiser. Ich brachte sie dazu, leise zu wimmern und zu betteln. "Ich sagte nicht, du sollst betteln. Ich sagte, du sollst es mir zeigen."

Bella atmete zittrig aus. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand ihren Bauch hinab und zwischen ihre Beine. Ein leises Miauen kam ihr bei der Berührung über die Lippen. Ich beobachtete ihre Finger, die leicht über ihre zarte Haut strichen, und ihre Zunge, die über ihre Lippen fuhr, um sie zu befeuchten, während sie leise aufkeuchte.

Ich brachte meine Hand an ihr Handgelenk, unterbrach ihre Bewegung und zog ihre Hand zu meinen Lippen. Ich kreiste mit meiner Zunge um die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers. Sie stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, sobald ich sie in den Mund genommen hatte, und ich schloss meine Augen, während ich ihren Geschmack auf ihrer Haut genoss.

"Leg dich hin", sagte ich streng, als ich ihre Hand los ließ. Ich stand vom Bett auf und sie legte sich hin. Ich stellte mich vor sie, um die schöne Frau vor mir zu betrachten. Ich wollte schon schmerzhaft in ihr sein und ihre Wärme um mich herum spüren, aber die Erinnerung an diese Erfahrung mit der Webcam brachte mich dazu, das Begonnene fortzuführen.

Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Knie, schob sie langsam auseinander und strich über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Ich brachte sie dazu, dass sie leicht mit den Hüften zuckte. "Bewege dich nicht. Bleib ganz still liegen."

Sie senkte ihre Hüften wieder zurück auf das Bett. Ihr Blick hielt meinen gefangen, während ich mich neben das Bett kniete und ich sie zu mir bis an die Bettkante zog. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als ich sie berührte, zart mit meinen Fingerspitzen über ihre feuchte Haut strich und kaum Druck auf ihren Körper ausübte.

"Du sehnst dich danach, dass ich dich berühre, nicht wahr, Bella? Dass ich dich schmecke?", brummte ich. Mein Atem zog über ihre Haut und entlockte ihr ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. "Wirst du jemals in dieses Bett kommen und _nicht _vollkommen bereit dafür sein, dass ich dich so nehme, wie es mir gefällt?"

"Nein", flüsterte Bella heiser und schüttelte den Kopf.

Meine Zähne kratzten leicht über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, wodurch ihr wieder ein kleiner Schrei, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen entlockt wurde. _Heilige Scheiße! Das gefällt ihr! _"Was war das? Ich konnte dich nicht hören."

Ihre halb geschlossenen Augen öffneten sich wieder und erwiderten meinen Blick. "Ich verspreche es. Ich werde immer und zu jeder Zeit für dich bereit sein."

Ich grinste und strich mit meiner Zunge langsam über ihren Kitzler. Ich spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in ihren Schenkeln anspannen, als sie sie an meine Schultern drückte.

"Oh fuck. Scheiße!", schrie sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ihr Kopf war auf die Matratze gedrückt.

Ich wich ein Stück von ihr zurück, nahm meine Hände komplett von ihr und stand auf. Ich blickte auf sie hinab. Ihre Augen waren fest zusammengedrückt und ihre Lippen beinah weiß, wo sie sich selbst mit ihren Zähnen gebissen hatte. Ich ließ mich vor auf meine Arme fallen, erschreckte sie mit meiner plötzlichen Nähe, und blieb über ihr, wo ich sie weiter neckte, indem ich mit meinen Lippen leicht über ihre strich.

"Weißt du noch, als ich dir gesagt habe, was ich gern mit dir machen würde, weil du mich mit deinem dreckigen Mundwerk beinah verrückt gemacht hast?", zischte ich gegen ihre Lippen. Ich brachte eine Hand hoch und umfasste ihr Haar, damit sie mich ansah, während ich meine Hüften nach vorne drückte, damit sie meine Erektion deutlich spüren konnte. "Siehst du, was du mit mir gemacht hast? Kannst du es spüren?"

"Ja", hauchte sie. Ihr Blick hielt meinen fest und sie stöhnte, als ich mich wieder an sie drückte.

"Sag es mir. Damit ich weiß, dass du es noch weißt", antwortete ich streng. Ich hielt ihr Haar noch ein wenig fester und zog ihren Kopf noch ein Stück weiter zurück.

Sie wimmerte und öffnete ihre Lippen, aber sie sah mich die ganze Zeit über intensiv an. "Dass du mich so lange mit deinem Schwanz necken würdest, bis ich dich anbettle, mich zu ficken, und dann sorgst du dafür, dass ich dir mit meinem heißen Mund ... Befriedigung verschaffe."

Ihre Zunge kam hervor und touchierte kurz meine Lippen, als sie zwischen ihren Worten eine Pause machte und mich somit verspottete. _Gott, das Ganze macht sie geil._

"Öffne jetzt meine Hose", befahl ich ihr in einem harschen, schimpfenden Tonfall, ohne unseren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Ich spürte, wie ihre Hände sich an meine Taille legten und sie an dem Zugband meiner Schlafhose zog. "Und jetzt zieh die Hose runter."

Bellas Hände glitten über meine Hüften und zogen den Stoff hinunter, soweit sie konnten, und dann machte sie mit ihren Füßen weiter. Ich legte mich auf sie, mein nackter Oberkörper berührte ihre Brüste, und ich stieß meine Hüften ein wenig gegen ihre. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ich die Wärme ihrer Haut an meiner spürte. Sie griff mit meinen Händen an meine Seiten, als ich mich zurückzog, und wiederholte meine Bewegungen.

"Fühlt sich gut an?", fragte ich mit tiefer Stimme. Ich strich mit meinen Lippen ihr Kiefer entlang und sie nickte. "Ich kann ein Nicken nicht hören."

"Ja. Gott, ja", keuchte sie. Ihre Hände hatte sie an meinen Rücken gepresst, um mich noch näher zu ziehen.

"Ich könnte so leicht in dir sein", murmelte ich an ihrer Haut. Ich drehte mich zu ihren Lippen und küsste sie sanft, während meine Spitze sich an ihren Eingang drückte. "Aber ich tue es nicht."

Sie stöhnte laut auf, als ich wieder ihre feuchte Spalte entlang strich. Sie schloss ihre Augen und drehte ihr Gesicht zur Seite.

"Sag es mir, Bella. Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Ich nippte ein wenig an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

"Ja", keuchte sie schwer. Sie drückte ihre Handballen in meinen Rücken und strich damit hoch zu meinen Schultern.

"Das hört sich nicht recht überzeugend an. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es wirklich, wirklich willst", sagte ich, stützte mich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und nahm meinen Schwanz in meine andere Hand. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und sie keuchte leise auf, während ich mit meinem Schwanz ihre Falten entlang fuhr und dann nur meine Spitze in sie tauchte. "Wie sehr willst du's, Isabella?"

Sie vergrub ihre Nägel in meinen Schultern und ihr Körper spannte sich unter mir an. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verriet mir, dass sie all ihre Willensstärke brauchte, um nicht ihre Hüften zu bewegen und mich in sie zu ziehen. "Edward ..."

Ich drückte mich einen Millimeter weiter vor, aber das Stöhnen, das ich ihr entlockte, war so kehlig, dass ich am liebsten sofort tief in sie gedrungen wäre. Ihre Hände fielen auf das Bett neben ihr. Sie umklammerte das Laken mit ihren Fäusten und fluchte laut, als ich meine Hüften weg zog. "Wie sehr?"

"Gott, fuck!", rief Bella. Sie warf den Kopf zur Seite. "Bitte, ich brauche dich, verdammt nochmal."

Ich beugte mich nach unten, um meine Lippen an ihre Pulsader zu drücken, dann setzte ich mich zurück auf meine Beine und nahm ihre Hände in meine. Ich verschränkte unsere Finger ineinander und zog sie sanft vom Bett hoch, damit sie vor mir kniete. "Das ist alles, das ich hören muss."

Meine Lippen trafen auf ihre und ich zog mich vom Bett zurück. Unsere verschränkten Hände wanderten hinter ihren Rücken und zogen mich mit sich.

Ich löste eine Hand von den ihren, strich mit meinen Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre Hüfte und zwischen ihre Beine. "Bevor ich dich hier spüre", ich machte eine Pause und steckte kurz zwei Finger in sie, bevor ich sie wieder zurückzog und sie an ihre Lippen legte, "werde ich dich hier spüren. Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich willst, Baby."

Sie ließ sich langsam vor mir nieder, sodass ihre Brüste ein wenig an meinem Schwanz streiften, während sie sich hinkniete, und ich deshalb bei der Berührung durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch zischte. Ihre schönen Augen sahen zu mir hoch, ihre Zunge kam zum Vorschein und sie strich mit ihr an der Unterseite meiner Länge entlang. Sie stöhnte sanft und kreiste mit der Zunge um die Eichel.

"Du solltest mich lieber nicht necken, Bella. Ich denke, die Konsequenzen würden dir nicht gefallen", knurrte ich, aber in Wahrheit liebte ich jede einzelne Sekunde ihrer federleichten Berührungen. Sie trieb mich mit ihrer Zunge in den Wahnsinn. Dennoch griff ich mit meinen Händen in ihr Haar, zog ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Außer natürlich, es würde dir gefallen, wenn ich heute mit und du ohne Orgasmus ins Bett gehst."

Sie drückte den Rücken ein wenig durch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, bitte."

"Gut, weil ich mich wirklich schon darauf freue, dich zu ficken, wenn du dich über dieses Bett beugst", antwortete ich. Ich sah, wie ihre Lider flatterten und sie ihre Schultern mit einem Seufzen fallen ließ. Dann ergriff ihre Hand mich sanft und diese schönen Lippen, von denen ich so lange geträumt hatte, schlossen sich um mich. Und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden.

Ihr Mund fühlte sich diesmal noch besser an als je zuvor. Ich beobachtete, wie mein Schwanz immer wieder zwischen ihren vollen Lippen verschwand, und das steigerte bloß meine Empfindungen. Als ihre Zunge begann, mich mit jeder Bewegung zu massieren, verlangte das alles von mir ab, sie weiter anzusehen und nicht sofort abzuspritzen.

"Berühr dich selbst, Bella. Ich will, dass du nass und bereit bist, wenn ich beschließe, dich zu nehmen", keuchte ich. Es verwandelte sich in ein Stöhnen, denn ihr Mund wurde um mich herum enger, während ihre Hand zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand. "Sieh mich weiter an. Sieh nicht weg."

Meine Stimme war belegt und Bellas Stöhnen vibrierte durch mich hindurch, während ihr Körper wegen der Bewegungen ihrer Finger zitterte. Ihre Augen kämpften darum, offen zu bleiben, und sie begann zu wimmern und zeigte mir dadurch, wie nah dran sie schon war.

"Okay, Stopp", sagte ich. Ich nahm sanft ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände, bremste ihre Bewegungen und drückte meine Augen zusammen, während ihr Mund sich protestierend noch fester um mich legte. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Hoden zusammenzogen, auch ohne ihre Bewegungen. Ich zog meine Hüften weg und strich mit meinem Daumen über ihre Lippen.

"Dreh dich um", sagte ich befehlerisch, zog sie hoch auf die Beine und drehte sie um, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. Ich legte meine Arme um sie, drückte meinen Körper an ihren Rücken, strich mit meinen Lippen zart über ihren Hals und ergriff mit meinen Händen ihre Brüste. "Du hast fast dafür gesorgt, dass ich komme. Ich werde heute Nacht nur einmal kommen, und bis morgen früh dauert es noch lange. Willst du wirklich so lang warten?"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an meine Schulter, bewegte sich als Antwort vor und zurück, und währenddessen zogen meine Daumen langsame, beruhigende Kreise um ihre harten Nippel.

"Bist du für mich bereit, Bella?", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, und sie nickte sofort. "Ich denke, das muss ich erst überprüfen."

Sie stöhnte unwillig auf, als ich zurücktrat und unseren Körperkontakt komplett unterbrach.

"Hände aufs Bett", sagte ich streng und sie atmete zitternd aus. Sie tat, was ich von ihr verlangt hatte, und beugte sich nach vorne. Ich drückte sanft meine Knie in ihre Kniekehlen und zwang sie dadurch, sich auf die Kante zu knien. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über ihre feuchte Haut und spürte genau, wie erregt sie war. Ich dachte an das letzte Mal, dass ich sie so gesehen hatte. Damals war sie unerreichbar gewesen und über ihrer Couch gelehnt. Und endlich konnte ich sie berühren, sie schmecken, und das erhöhte bloß mein Verlangen nach ihr. Ich drückte mich wieder an sie, konnte mich kaum zurückhalten, nicht sofort in sie zu stoßen. Ich strich mit meinen Fingern brüsk über ihren Kitzler. "Sag mir, dass du mich willst."

"Gott. Fuck, ich will dich", keuchte sie atemlos und reckte sich meiner Berührung entgegen. In diesem Moment war sie so unbeschreiblich schön. Ihr Haar floss ihren Rücken hinab, sie neigte den Kopf zurück, ihre Lippen öffneten sich und ihre Augen schlossen sich.

"Ich kann dich nicht hören", antwortete ich rau und beschleunigte meine Bewegungen ein wenig.

Ihr Atem stockte und ein erstickter Schrei entkam ihren Lippen. Sie war so nah dran, aber ich wollte sie sehen _und _sie spüren, wenn sie kam - also hielt ich inne. "Shit ... Edward, bitte ..."

"Bitte was?", flüsterte ich. Ich legte meine Hände an ihre Hüften, hielt sie fest und schob sie nach vorne, damit wir uns nicht mehr berührten.

"Ich will, dass du mich fickst. Bitte", knurrte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne und knüllte das Laken in ihren Händen zusammen.

Mit einer gleitenden Bewegung zog ich sie zurück zu mir und versenkte mich in ihr. Unser Stöhnen und unser Fluchen vermischte sich in der Luft um uns herum. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab und griff sich mit den Händen in ihr Haar, während ich beständig in sie stieß und meine Finger sich in die Haut ihrer Hüften gruben.

Nichts war vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl, Bella so zu spüren. Haut an Haut, keine Barrieren zwischen uns, dieses Gefühl genossen wir seit ein paar Tagen. Aber dieses Erlebnis jetzt war noch so viel mehr.

Es war urtümlich, roh und so fucking intensiv - sie in jedem einzelnen Moment so zu spüren und zu hören.

"Fuck, Edward. So kurz davor", rief sie aus und ich spürte, wie er Körper sich anspannte.

"Wage es nicht", knurrte ich. Ich wusste genau, was sie tun wollte, und ich behielt Recht, denn sie stöhnte laut und streckte ihre Hände über den Kopf, um die Decke festzukrallen. "Du wirst dich nirgendwo selbst berühren, solange wir hier sind, es sei denn, ich sage es dir. _Ich _bin hier der Einzige, durch den du kommen wirst, hast du mich verstanden?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und legte ihn auf die Matratze, wo sie nickte und schwer ausatmete. Sie nahm ihre Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, während ihr Wimmern mit jeder meiner Bewegungen lauter wurde.

Ich schlang meinen Arm um ihren Bauch und hob sie wieder ein wenig vom Bett hoch, sodass sie auf die Arme gestützt war. Ich strich mit meinen Lippen über ihre Schultern. "Komm für mich, Bella."

Sie schnappte laut nach Luft, als sie meine Hand zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen spürte. Ich kniff sie leicht in die sensible, geschwollene Haut zwischen meinen Fingern und rollte sie über ihren Kitzler. "Oh Scheiße! Fuck!"

Ihr Kopf flog zurück an meine Schulter und sie zitterte heftig an meinem Körper. Ihr Orgasmus vereinnahmte sie völlig und zog mich mit ihr über die Klippe. Ich hielt mich an ihr fest und drückte meine Lippen festn an ihre Haut, während meine Hüften unbeständig weiter vordrangen, bis unser Höhepunkt abebbte und wir langsamer wurden.

Sie ließ sich vor Erschöpfung auf das Bett fallen und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um mit einem höchst bezaubernden, zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht zu mir aufzublicken. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach mir aus und ich nahm sie. Sie zog mich sanft zu ihr herab und schlang ihre Arme um meine Schultern, während ich über ihr lehnte.

"Danke", flüsterte sie gegen meine Lippen, bevor sie mich kurz küsste und mir dabei die ganze Zeit über in die Augen blickte. "Ich habe mich langsam schon gefragt, wann diese Seite an dir zum Vorschein kommen wird. Das war aber das erste Mal, dass mich jemand 'Isabella' genannt und mich das angetörnt hatte."

Ich gluckste und streichelte ihr mit meinen Fingern über die vom Schweiß feuchte Haut ihres Nackens. "Ich glaube, dadurch brauchen wir nun beide dringend eine Dusche."

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mich jetzt bewegen kann", lachte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch mein Haar.

"Ich schätze, dann sollte ich dich lieber gut festhalten", antwortete ich. Ich küsste sie sanft, hob sie vom Bett hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer.


	15. Genieße den Augenblick Teil 2

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 11**

**Genieße den Augenblick**

**Teil 2**

* * *

><p>Während der ganzen Woche gab es keinen einzigen langweiligen Augenblick. Ihr Lächeln schwand nie, egal ob wir etwas typisch Touristisches machten wie etwa hinaus zur Freiheitsstatue zu schauen. Dort erfuhr ich, dass ihre Urgroßeltern aus Irland vor über hundert Jahren zum ersten Mal auf Ellis Island den Kontinent betreten hatten. Oder wir bummelten in einer halben Umarmung über den Times Square. Oder unser täglicher Ausflug in den Coffee Shop, wo wir uns einfach hinsetzten und stundenlang über Gott und die Welt plauderten. Ich genoss die kleinen Dinge mit ihr genauso sehr wie die abenteuerlichen Nächte, die wir zusammen in diesem Bett verbrachten.<p>

Und bevor wir es begreifen konnten, war der letzte ganze gemeinsame Tag angebrochen - Silvester. Soweit ich es beurteilen konnten, hatten wir bislang alle Gedanken an unsere unvermeidliche Trennung weit von uns geschoben. Und doch lag ich nun ihr, während sie an mich gekuschelt schlief. Ich strich mit meinen Fingern sanft durch ihr Haar und konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken. Am nächsten Tag um diese Uhrzeit würden wir schon am Flughafen stehen, um uns zu verabschieden, und dann war es Zeit, um in unser wirkliches Leben wieder zurückzukehren.

Und ich war noch lange nicht bereit, sie gehen zu lassen.

Wie konnten wir nun wieder unser altes Leben weiterleben, wo wir tausende Meilen von einander getrennt waren und genau wussten, was uns nun fehlte? Das Verlangen, sie zu berühren, war schon _bevor _wir uns hier getroffen hatten, kaum auszuhalten gewesen, und nach dieser Woche würde es sicher kaum mehr erträglich sein. Auch wenn sie jetzt hier noch immer neben mir war, begann ich langsam zu überlegen, wie wir uns wieder sehen konnten.

Ich konnte mir zwar nicht so schnell wieder Urlaub nehmen, aber sie hatte ja demnächst Frühlingsferien und wir konnten ihren Besuch in Chicago vielleicht bald Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Sie war so aufgeregt bei dieser Aussicht gewesen, als ich es erstmals erwähnt hatte, und ich freute mich darauf, sie bei mir zu haben - auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war.

"Warum so ernst?" Ihre schläfrige Stimme drang zu mir hoch und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah zu ihr hinab, während sie begann, mit ihren Fingerspitzen mein Gesicht nachzuzeichnen, und ich lächelte sie an. "Denkst du an morgen?"

"Nein", antwortete ich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte mich vor, um sie sanft zu küssen. Sie stütze ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand ab, die auf meiner Brust lag, und sie neigte den Kopf ungläubig zur Seite. "Ja."

Sie kicherte traurig, strich meinen Körper entlang hinauf und streichelte mir mit ihrer Hand über die Wange. "Wir haben es uns versprochen, Edward. Und es ist noch nicht vorbei."

Sie küsste mich scheu auf die Lippen und lächelte, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog und ihre Stirn an meine lehnte.

"Also lass uns jetzt aufstehen. Nach der letzten Nacht bin ich am Verhungern, und außerdem haben wir morgendlichen Mundgeruch", kicherte sie. Sie gab mir einen Schmatz auf die Lippen und entfernte sich rasch von mir. Sie wich meinen Versuchen aus, sie wieder zurückzuziehen. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch, stöhnte ins Kissen und drehte dann meinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen, wie sie vom Bett aufstand. Als sie sich die Decke um ihren nackten Körper schlang, warf sie mir über ihre Schulter eine Kusshand zu und dann lief sie ins Badezimmer.

Eine Stunde später saßen wir im Coffee Shop und ich beobachtete sie, wie sie hungrig ihren Bagel aß.

"Also, was steht heute am Tagesprogramm?", fragte sie. Sie wischte sich mit ihrer Serviette etwas Frischkäse von der Lippe.

"Tja, da ich dran bin, um mir etwas auszusuchen", begann ich und gluckste los, als sie mich über den Tisch verspielt-böse anguckte. "Wir müssen um elf ein Boot besteigen."

"Ein Boot?", fragte sie. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Ja, jetzt komm schon. Wir wollen es doch nicht versäumen", antwortete ich, stand auf und nahm ihre Hand.

"Du weißt schon, dass wir draußen Minusgrade haben, oder?", fing sie zu streiten an. Ich sah zu ihr hinab und merkte, dass sie eine Braue hochgezogen hatte. "Und fang nicht wieder mit meinen Schlafgewohnheiten an."

* * *

><p>Ich stand hinter ihr an der Reling, hatte meine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und mein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelegt, und so betrachteten wir die wunderbare Skyline von Manhattan. Der kalte Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Nase und ihre Wangen gerötet waren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an mich.<p>

"Willst du hinein gehen?", fragte ich leise. Ich drückte meine Lippen an ihre Schulter.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, sah aber nicht mich an, sondern betrachtete weiterhin die Landschaft vor ihr. Sie war einige Minuten lang still, strich mit ihrer Hand über meinen Arm und drückte mich dann noch fester an sich.

"Ich will nicht wieder zurück", sagte sie plötzlich. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn an mich zu lehnen, und starrte weiterhin geradeaus.

"Wir müssen, Baby", flüsterte ich. Ich hob den Kopf und drückte meine Lippen auf ihr Haar. "Du musst zur Schule und ich muss arbeiten. Zu Hause warten alle auf uns. Wir werden uns aber bald wiedersehen, das verspreche ich dir."

Schließlich drehte sie sich um, um mich anzusehen. Ihr Blick hielt meinen gefangen. "Wenn ich ins Flugzeug steige, ist das hier nicht zu Ende."

Ihr Tonfall, als sie sprach, überraschte mich. Das war weder eine Frage, noch eine Aufforderung. Sanft, und doch bestimmt. Das war eine Bitte an mich, dies zu bestätigen.

"Nein, ins Flugzeug zu steigen beendet das hier nicht", stimmte ich ihr zu. Sie legte ihre Hand an meine Wange und führte meine Lippen herab zu ihren.

Ein Schnauben hinter uns erinnerte uns daran, dass wir nicht allein waren, auch wenn dieser Kuss sehr unschuldig ausgefallen war im Vergleich zu dem, was wir sonst schon in der Öffentlichkeit getan hatten. Wir blickten zurück und sahen eine ältere Frau, die rasch zur Seite sah und ein paar Meter weiter ging.

Bella drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die metallene Barriere. Sie legte ihre Arme um meine Hüften und blickte zu mir hoch. "Diese Aussicht gefällt mir viel besser als ein paar olle Gebäude."

"Oh wirklich?", antwortete ich und grinste. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, nickte, festigte ihren Griff um mich und neigte ihren Kopf zurück. "Diese ganze schöne Landschaft, die strahlende Sonne, die Vögel ... die herumkreischen ..."

"Halt die Klappe und küss mich, Edward", unterbrach sie mich scharf und ich konnte mein Lachen nicht zurückhalten, als ich mich hinabbeugte und ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einfing. Die Umgebung war mir plötzlich egal. Ihr sanftes Stöhnen, als sie mich näher zog, entlockte der alten Frau wieder ein schweres Seufzen, bevor wir hörten, wie sie nach drinnen stampfte.

"Du bist manchmal genauso erwachsen wie eine Achtjährige, weißt du das?", murmelte ich gegen ihre Lippen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie an.

"Und was sagt das über dich aus, wenn du mitspielst?", gab sie zurück. Sie hob ihre Augenbraue und ich seufzte und verdrehte meine Augen. Aber bald verschwand ihr Lächeln wieder und ihre Hand legte sich an meine Wange. Sie betrachtete mein Gesicht. "Gehen war dann einfach zurück in unser Zimmer."

"Bella?"

"Ich werde wegen dir nicht zum Emo werden oder irgendwas. Ich will einfach zurück. Bestellen wir den Zimmerservice, legen wir uns ins Bett und bewegen wir uns für den Rest der Nacht nicht. Naja, zum Großteil zumindest." Sie kicherte leise und sah kurz nach unten, bevor sie wieder zu mir hoch blickte. "Ich will einfach eine Nacht nur für uns. Ohne Restaurants und Menschenmengen. Nur du, ich, gutes Essen und ein Fernseher."

"Das kriegst du auch", flüsterte ich, küsste sie sanft und umarmte sie dann dicht an meiner Brust.

* * *

><p>Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank, setzten Bella und ich uns in unseren Bademänteln vor dem Bett auf den Fußboden, schalteten den Fernseher ein und aßen gemütlich unser Abendessen. Wir unterhielten uns und lachten bis halb zwölf, bis wir den Sender wechselten und die Silvesterfeier einschalteten, die unter uns auf der Straße veranstaltet wurde.<p>

Wir standen auf, gingen an die gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Bettes und sahen uns an, während wir langsam unsere Bademäntel auszogen und unter die Decke schlüpften. Wir rutschten in Stille in die Mitte des Bettes und unsere Blicke hielten uns gefangen. Unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander und ich schlang meine Arme um sie. Trotz der Tatsache, dass wir schon zwei Mal intim gewesen waren, seit wir ins Hotel zurückgekehrt waren, loderte das Feuer in uns erneut auf.

Aber ich wollte nichts mit ihr übereilen, besonders nicht den Sex.

"Baby, es ist bald Mitternacht", flüsterte ich gegen ihre Lippen und sie sah zu mir hoch. Sie nickte und drehte sich um, um zum Fenster hinaus zu sehen. Sie zog meinen Arm um ihre Mitte, legte den Kopf auf meinen anderen Arm, und ich spielte ein wenig mit ihrem Haar.

Die Minuten vergingen. Mir wurde klar, wie sehr ich das vermissen würde. Sie neben mir zu spüren, den Geruch ihrer Haut und ihres Haares aufzunehmen, wenn ich sie so nah bei mir hielt. Die sanften Geräusche ihres Atems und die zarte Berührung ihrer Finger an meinem Arm, wenn ihr Rücken dicht an mich gedrückt war. Sie war genau die Frau, auf die ich gewartet hatte. Sie war die Einzige, die jeden meiner Wünsche erfüllen konnte. Und zugleich besaß sie diese Seele, die sie als unmissverständlich weiblich und begehrenswert auszeichnete. Sie war perfekt.

Ich würde sie _vermissen._

Ich spürte, wie eine Träne auf meinen Arm fiel, und hob den Kopf ein wenig an, um sie anzusehen. Ich sah, wie sie sie mit der Hand wegwischte. "Alles wird gut, Bella."

Sie nickte, drehte ihren Kopf, um mich anzusehen, und küsste mich sanft. "Ich weiß. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass unsere Woche vorbei ist."

Ich drückte meine Lippen auf ihre, zog ihren Rücken dichter an mich und sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an meine Schulter. Ich spürte ihre Finger in meinem Haar, während ihre Zunge zwischen meine Lippen glitt, meine eigene Zunge toucherte und meinen Kuss intensiv erwiderte. Unser Atem kam stoßweise und unsere Körper wurden rasch heißer, bis wir uns trennten und ich meine Stirn an ihre legte. "Komm in den Frühlingsferien nach Chicago."

Ihre Fingernägel strichen zärtlich meinen Hals entlang, sie fing meinen Blick ein und zwirbelte eine Locke meines Haares zwischen ihren Fingern. "Du meinst es ernst."

"Extrem ernst", flüsterte ich, berührte ihre Lippen leicht mit meine und sah ihr dann wieder in die Augen. "Wirst du zumindest darüber nachdenken?"

"Ja", antwortete sie abwesend mit einem kleinen Nicken. Sie hatte ihre Hand in meinen Nacken gelegt, und nun zwinkerte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meine ja. Sehr gerne. Ich werde zu dir kommen."

Ich lächelte, vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und hielt sie dicht bei mir. Ich spürte, wie sie ihre Lippen gegen mein Haar drückte.

"Unter einer Bedingung", sagte sie und ich sah sie wieder an. "Ich kaufe mein Ticket selbst. Da ich das nächste Mal mehr Vorlaufzeit habe."

"Abgemacht", lachte ich mit einem Nicken.

_Zehn ... neun ... acht ... sieben ... sechs ..._

Der Countdown begann im Fernsehen. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger unter ihrem Kopf mit meinen und streichelte mir mit der anderen Hand über die Wange.

"Fünf ... vier ...", flüsterte sie leise und kam meinen Lippen immer näher.

"Drei ... zwei ...", setzte ich fort und spürte, wie ihr zarter Atem über meine Haut strich.

"Eins. Alles Gute im neuen Jahr", sagten wir gemeinsam und unsere Lippen besiegelten dies mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	16. It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 12**

**It's So Hard To Say Goodbye**

* * *

><p><em>"Fünf ... vier ..."<em>

_"Drei ... zwei ..."_

_"Eins. Gutes neues Jahr."_

Mein Herz raste, als die letzten paar Sekunden vergingen. Mein Atem stockte und unsere Lippen näherten sich. Ich wollte nicht, dass es Mitternacht wurde, egal wie verführerisch seine Lippen waren oder wie gerne ich sie auf meinen gespürt hätte. Denn damit kam der Tag, von dem ich wünschte, er wäre nie gekommen.

_Freitag, der 1. Januar 2010_

Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um, verschmolz in seinem Kuss und rutschte näher zu ihm. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt noch einmal spüren. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht schließen, auch nicht wenn ich wollte, denn mein Unterbewusstsein war entschlossen, jeden letzten Moment mit ihm zu verinnerlichen. Wir hatten nur noch sieben Stunden, bis wir am Flughafen sein mussten, und dann hatte er die lange Fahrt nach Chicago vor sich, bevor er Samstag früh wieder arbeiten musste.

Wir mussten ein wenig schlafen, aber ich konnte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen. Die ganze Woche war so schnell vergangen und hatte es uns leicht gemacht, nicht an unsere baldige Trennung zu denken. Wir hatten uns eine Sorgen über Flugpläne gemacht oder wie wir Fragen ausweichen oder manche Dinge erklären konnten. Wir haben einfach _gelebt. _

Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, in dem ich ihn berührt hatte, dass sich zwischen uns alles ändern würde. Ich hatte nur keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr oder inwiefern. Eine Woche lang waren wir bloß Edward und Bella gewesen, ein Pärchen von vielen in der großen Menge. Sobald die Neuheit des Ganzen verflogen war, war es ganz natürlich und ganz mühelos, mit ihm zu gehen, uns an den Händen zu halten und ihn sogar zu küssen.

_Zu Hause _fühlte sich fremd an.

"Wie sollen wir bloß wieder zurückgehen können?", flüsterte ich, als ich mit meiner Stirn an seine gedrückt da lag. Meine Finger strichen leicht durch sein Haar und hinter seinem Ohr vorbei.

Er schlang seine Arme fester um mich, zog meinen Körper dichter an seinen und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. "Indem wir uns daran erinnern, dass dies nicht das Ende ist. Und dass wir bald wieder zusammen sein werden."

Ich seufzte, meine Fingerspitzen strichen seinen Hals hinab und ich legte mein Bein über seinen Oberschenkel und versuchte, noch näher zu rutschen. Jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers war an seinen gedrückt, ich rieb meine Mitte an seiner harten Länge und drückte meine Lippen fest an seine.

"Einmal noch. Bitte", wimmerte ich in seinen Mund und starrte in seine grünen Iriden. "Ich weiß, wir können nicht die ganze Nacht wach bleiben, aber bitte. Nur noch einmal."

Er legte seine Hand an mein Gesicht und strich mein Haar zurück, während er mir in die Augen sah und eine Träne mit seinem Daumen zur Seite. "Wir sagen nicht auf Wiedersehen, Bella."

Ich nickte langsam und strich mit meinen Händen über seinen Rücken. "Ich weiß. Ich will nur noch eine weitere Nacht mit dir, an die ich mich erinnern kann."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rollte er mich auf den Rücken. Er legte sich auf mich und glitt mit einer mühelosen Bewegung in mich. Meine Finger verwoben sich in seinem Haar. Ich hielt ihn fest, während unsere Lippen aufeinander trafen und jeder andere Gedanke verschwand. In diesem Moment gab es nur ihn.

Ich hatte mich in dieser Woche so verändert. Ich habe mich noch niemandem so nah verbunden gefühlt wie ihm. Er war alles, das ich in einem Mann haben wollte. Er war süß und sanft in den Momenten, in denen ich ihn einfach bei mir spüren wollte, und leidenschaftlich, wenn ich meine wildesten Fantasien ausleben wollte. Und er war locker und spaßig, wenn ich einfach abschalten wollte.

Und ich merkte, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte. Ich war ihm stärker verfallen, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Ich drückte meine Augen zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während sein Körper sich an meinem bewegte und mich mit jedem Stoß meinem Orgasmus näher brachte.

Ich liebte ihn und musste ihn morgen gehen lassen.

* * *

><p>Ich saß am Flughafen in seinem Auto und war komplett erstarrt. Meine Hände zitterten und die Tränen liefen mir frei über das Gesicht und mit dem ganzen Gewicht der Erkenntnis der letzten Nacht. Mehr denn je wollte ich einfach in diesem Wagen bleiben, mit ihm mitfahren und nie wieder einen Fuß nach Los Angeles setzen. Eine volle Woche lang hatte ich wahres Glück erlebt, und das war etwas, von dem ich wusste, dass ein Telefon oder eine Webcam es nie ersetzen könnten.<p>

"Baby, du musst dein Gepäck einchecken", sagte er leise. Er legte seine Hand auf meine und drückte sie sanft.

Ich nickte abwesend und ergriff seine Hand fest. "Ja, ich weiß."

"Komm schon", sagte er und drehte mein Gesicht zu sich. Er küsste mich sanft und starrte einen Moment lang in meine Augen, bevor er sich zurückzog und ausstieg, um mein Gepäck zu holen.

Ich stieg langsam ebenfalls aus dem Wagen, ging zu ihm zum Kofferraum und drückte mich dicht an seine Seite, während wir auf die Türen zum Flughafen zu gingen. Innen angelangt blieben wir stehen. Ich stellte mich dicht zu ihm und schlang meine Arme um seine Hüften, während ich ein letztes Mal seinen Duft einatmete.

"Sind nicht schon Frühlingsferien?", gluckste ich traurig an seiner Brust. Ich spürte, dass er seine Lippen auf mein Haar drückte.

"Die sind schneller da, als du glaubst, Bella. Es ist ja schon in weniger als drei Monaten März", antwortete er in dem Versuch, mich zu ermutigen, aber seine Stimme überschlug sich ein klein wenig mitten im Satz.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zurück, um ihn anzusehen, und merkte, dass seine Augen ein wenig feucht waren. Ich hob meine Hand und strich wanft über seine Wange, während sich seine Lippen langsam auf meine legten. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss begierlich, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und hielt ihn so lang wie möglich fest. "Ich ... werde dich vermissen."

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Baby", murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Er löste zögerlich seine Arme, die um meine Hüften lagen. "Schreibst du mir ein SMS, wenn du landest?"

Ich nickte und fuhr mit meinen Händen seine Brust entlang hinab, bis er sie in seine nahm, von mir zurück trat und meine rechte Hand hob, um mir einen sanften Kuss auf meine Finger zu geben. Es war wie in einem dieser alten Filme, zwei Menschen, die sich zaghaft von einander trennten und sich berührten, bis sie sich nicht länger erreichen konnten. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren die letzte Verbindung, bis auch diese auseinander gerissen wurden. Bei solchen Szenen hatte ich früher immer die Augen verdreht, aber jetzt änderte ich meine Meinung darüber.

_Ich wusste jetzt genau, wie sich die beiden fühlten._

Ich sah zurück, um ihn ein letztes Mal anzusehen, bis ich den Schalter erreichte, an dem ich mein Gepäck einchecken musste. Ich merkte, dass er noch immer bei der Tür stand, mir leicht zuwinkte und mich anlächelte, und er dann wieder hinaus in die kalte Luft New Yorks ging.

"Haben Sie die Feiertage gut im Big Apple verbracht, Miss?", fragte die Flugbegleiterin mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. Sie erhaschte somit meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Allerdings konnte ich nicht einen ebensolchen Enthusiasmus aufbringen wie sie, daher sagte ich bloß"Ja, es war toll."

* * *

><p>Als das Flugzeug auf das Rollfeld fuhr, nahm ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und scrollte durch die Bilder, bis ich dasjenige gefunden hatte, nachdem ich suchte.<p>

Während einem Spaziergang, als wir auf den New Yorker Hafen blickten, hatte ich eine Eingebung bekommen und einen komplett Fremden gebeten, ein Foto von uns vor dem Wasser zu machen. Ich lächelte ein wenig, als ich auf Edward hinab sah, der mich an seine Brust hielt, und ich streichelte leicht mit meiner Fingerspitze über sein lächelndes Gesicht.

"Der Junge sieht nett aus", ertönte eine Stimme neben mir, und ich drehte mich um und sah das freundliche Gesicht der älteren Frau, die direkt auf dem Platz neben mir saß. "Wie heißt er?"

"E-Edward", stotterte ich gefühlsbetont und sah wieder hinab auf das Bild. Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen und den Schmerz in meinem Herzen an, den der Klang seines Namens auslöste. "Er heißt Edward."

"Edward", wiederholte sie gedankenverloren mit einem kleinen Seufzen. "Ihr seid ein sehr hübsches Pärchen. Junge Liebe ist heutzutage so selten."

Ich lachte traurig, schüttelte den Kopf und stählte mich gegen die Gefühle, die diese Worte hervorriefen. "Wir sind nur wirklich gute Freunde."

_Das Meer der Lügen wird beginnen, sobald ich lande und Rose mich abholt. Da kann ich genauso gut gleich anfangen, _dachte ich im Stillen.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf meine und ich wandte mich ihr wieder zu. Ich sah, wie ihre Lippen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln verzogen. "Sweetheart, ich glaube, du solltest dir das Foto noch einmal gut ansehen. Dies sind die Augen eines Mannes und einer Frau, die in einander verliebt sind. Das erinnert mich an mich selbsst und meinen Walter vor dem Krieg. Darf ich dir einen Ratschlag geben?"

Ich sah sie verdutzt an, nickte aber dennoch langsam. "Sicher."

"Verschwende keine Zeit, Honey. Zeit ist alles, was du hast, und du weißt nie, wann sie zu Ende geht", sagte sie mit einer uralten Weisheit in ihren Augen. "Ich war etwa in deinem Alter, als ich dieses schreckliche gelbe Telegramm erhalten hatte, in dem mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass mein Mann nicht mehr zu mir und meinem kleinen Jungen nach Hause kommen würde. Die erste Liebe ist etwas ganz Besonderes, und etwas Einmaliges im Leben. Eine zweite Chance wird einem nicht garantiert. Also lebe jeden Moment davon aus."

Mit einem abschließenden Tätscheln meiner Hand faltete sie ihre, lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und schlief den restlichen Flug hindurch. Und obwohl ich in der Nacht zuvor nur wening geschlafen hatte, schlossen sich meine Augen nicht und meine Gedanken hörten nicht auf, sich im Kreis zu drehen.

Die Frühlingsferien waren noch fast drei Monate entfernt, und ich fühlte mich bereits jetzt schon leer ohne seine Arme um mich herum. Ich wollte mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn ich wieder alleine in meinem Bett in Los Angeles liegen würde. Ein Teil von mir wünschte, ich hätte nie erfahren, wie es ist, wenn er neben mir war. Es wäre fast besser, nicht zu wissen, was mir entgeht. Und doch, der stärkere Teil in mir wollte diese Erfahrung um nichts in der Welt mehr missen. Das Gefühl meiner Arme, die um den Mann, den ich liebte, geschlungen waren, während ich in den Schlaf driftete, war viel wertvoller, als mir den Schmerz seiner Abwesenheit zu ersparen.

_Noch elf Wochen. Noch siebenundsiebzig Tage von heute an, _dachte ich, nachdem ich sie auf dem Kalender meines Telefons gezählt hatte. _Und dann werde ich in Chicago sein._

Fünf Stunden später landete das Flugzeug in Los Angeles und ich schloss das Buch, mit dem ich mich von meinen trüben Gedanken leider ohne Erfolg hatte ablenken wollen. Die Frau neben mir seufzte und rutschte auf ihrem Platz herum. Sie war ohne Zweifel verspannt, weil sie sich stundenlang nicht bewegt hatte.

Als wir aufstanden, um von Bord zu gehen, hängte sie sich ihr Handgepäck über die Schulter und legte dann ihre Hand an meinen Arm. "Sag es ihm, Liebes."

Und damit lächelte sie, ging den Gang entlang und verschwand nach draußen.

Sobald ich mein Handy am Flughafen einschaltete, begann es in meiner Hand zu vibrieren und ich fand zwei ungelesene Nachrichten vor. Die Erste stammte von Edward, er hatte sie kurz nach meinem Abflug in New York geschickt.

_Ich vermisse dich schon. xo ~E_  
>Ich drückte das Handy an meine Brust, lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen und stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass er es auch spürte, und auch genauso schnell.<p>

_Bin gerade gelandet. Ich vermisse dich auch. xo ~B_

Ich drückte auf senden und starrte seine Nachricht noch einen Moment länger an. Ich merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl, bevor ich zur nächsten klickte, welche von Rosalie stammte.

_Bin gerade hier angekommen. Treffen wir uns vorne._  
>Ich sah auf die Uhrzeit. Die SMS kam vor zehn Minuten an, als mein Flugzeug eigentlich hätte landen sollen.<p>

"Scheiße", zischte ich leise und drückte schnell auf Antworten, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich in ein paar Minuten da sein würde.

Ich lief durch die riesigen Hallen des Flughafens und die Worte der älteren Frau hallten in meinen Gedanken wider. _Sag es ihm, Liebes._

Abgelenkt hob ich mein Handy wieder hoch und überlegte kurz, während ich mir meinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Ich konnte warten, bis ich mit ihm sprechen konnte, aber das würde vielleicht zu einem unangenehmen Schweigen führen, das wir beide nach unserer perfekten gemeinsamen Woche nicht brauchen konnten. Auf diese Weise konnte er es wenigstens für den Rest der Fahrt gedanklich durchgehen. Ich näherte mich der Gepäckausgabe und tippte eine schnelle Nachricht ein.

_Ich liebe dich, Edward. ~B_

Ich drückte auf Senden, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlegen konnte, und steckte das Handy eilig in meine Tasche. Ich stellte mich neben das Förderband und hüpfte ungeduldig herum, weil ich wusste, dass Rose es hasste, warten zu müssen.

"Bella!", hörte ich meinen Namen und mein Kopf wirbelte herum. Ich suchte nach der Herkunft, bis ich den unverkennbaren blonden Schopf von Rosalie erblickte, die gerade auf mich zukam. "Also, wie war es in New York?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Eine ihrer perfekten Brauen zog sich hoch und sie verschränkte ihre Arme erwartungsvoll vor ihrer Brust. Ich holte tief Luft und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. "Wo-worüber sprichst du?"

"Nummer eins, Bella Swan, du bist eine schreckliche Lügnerin, und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wie du das _so lang _verheimlichen konntest. Nummer zwei, der letzte Flug von Seattle kam vor über einer halben Stunde an, und ich habe dort _drüben _gewartet, während du _hier _unter dem Schild eines Fluges von New York stehst. Und Nummer drei", sie machte eine Pause, zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und hielt es mir unter die Nase, "wer ist dieser verfickte Edward?"

Ich schnappte nach Luft und legte die Hände vor meinen Mund, denn auf dem Display vor mir befand sich eindeutig meine letzte SMS, die für Edward gedacht gewesen war.

"Hast du einen geheimen Freund oder so?", fragte sie, steckte ihr Handy in die Tasche und setzte ihre Befragung fort.

Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht rot anlief, und senkte meinen Blick. Ich wollte mich kurz sammeln, ehe mein schlimmster Alptraum Wirklichkeit wurde. "Nein. Nicht direkt."

"Schön, was genau ist das dann? Du hast dich also mit irgendeinem Kerl einfach in New York getroffen?", fauchte sie wütend und ich legte den Finger an den Mund, um sie zu beruhigen, da die Leute uns langsam anstarrten. "Dein Vater wird einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

"Nein, wird er nicht, weil mein Dad das nie erfahren darf. Auch Alice nicht. Und es war auch nicht einfach irgendein Kerl", antwortete ich steif. Meine Körperhaltung war angespannt, während ich mich wieder zum Förderband drehte und nach meinem Koffer suchte.

"Okay, du willst also nicht nur, dass ich deinen Vater belüge, sondern auch Alice?", flüsterte sie harsch. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Wer zur Hölle ist er?"

"Ich bitte dich nicht, zu lügen. Ich bitte dich, einfach gar nichts zu sagen. Und können wir das nicht genau jetzt, mitten am Flughafen, ausdiskutieren?", antwortete ich brüsk. Ich sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an.

Sie schnaufte auf und spitzte die Lippen. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rief mir über die Schulter zu"Ich warte draußen im Wagen."

Sobald sie aus der Sichtweite war, stieß ich langsam und zittrig meinen Atem aus, suchte in meiner Tasche nach meinem Handy und wählte die einzige Person, die mich momentan beruhigen konnte.

"Edward, ich bin in Schwierigkeiten."

_**EPOV**_

Als ich an der Raststation gleich hinter der Grenze von Ohio stehen blieb, um mir einen Becher Kaffee zu kaufen, vibrierte das Handy in meiner Hosentasche, da ich eine Nachricht von Bella erhalten hatte.

_Bin gerade gelandet. Ich vermisse dich auch. xo ~B_

Ich lächelte bei ihren einfachen Worten und eine Welle der Erleichterung überflutete mich. Sie war sicher zu Hause gelandet und vermisste mich ebenfalls schon. Nichts hatte sich verändert oder war verschwunden genau so, wie wir es uns versprochen hatten.

Während ich in der Schlange für meinen Kaffee stand, ertönte wieder mein Handy und ihr Klingelton erklang.

"Hey, Baby", sagte ich sanft, denn ich hatte nicht erwartet, ihre Stimme zu hören, bevor ich nach Hause kam, aber ich merkte rasch, wie sehr ich sie hören musste.

"Edward, ich bin in Schwierigkeiten." Ihr zitternder Tonfall brachte mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen und ich merkte, wie sich mein Körper vor Sorge versteifte.

"Bella, was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte ich dringlich. Ich nahm mein Handy fest in die Hand, während Millionen verschiedener Szenarien in meinen Gedanken auftauchten.

_Was könnte sie womöglich veranlassen, sich so anzuhören? Hatte sie niemand abgeholt? War sie verletzt?_

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie einen zitternden Atem ausstieß. "Rose weiß es."

Ich konnte die Tränen in ihrer Stimme hören und meine Augen schlossen sich. Ich wünschte mir mehr denn je, dass ich da sein könnte, um sie zu trösten, während ich gleichzeitig erleichtert war, dass sie nicht wirklich verletzt war. "Rose weiß was, Baby?"

"Alles. Über dich. Uns. _Alles", s_prach sie so schnell, dass ihre Stimme mit jedem Wort mehr zitterte, und sie wurde immer atemloser.

"Okay, hol tief Luft, Bella. Es wird alles gut", antwortete ich ruhig und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

"Nein, wird es nicht. Du verstehst nicht. Ich kann ihr das nie erklären, sodass wieder alles gut wird. Und dann muss ich es Alice erzählen. Und meinem Dad. Oh mein Gott, mein Dad", keuchte sie schwer und war kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren. "Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihm erzählen soll."

"Hör mal", sagte ich sanft, nahm meinen Kaffee und ging dann langsam hinaus zu meinem Wagen. "Sie braucht doch nicht die genauen Details zu erfahren, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Sag ihr einfach, dass wir uns online kennen gelernt haben, uns ein paar Monate lang miteinander unterhalten haben, und belass es dabei."

"Das wird es auch nicht besser machen. Sie wird glauben, dass ich noch verrückter bin, wenn ich einfach davon fliege und mich mit einem Kerl treffe, den ich im Internet gefunden habe." Sie seufzte schwer und ich konnte sie mir vorstellen, wie sie mit ihrer Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr und es fest in ihre Faust nahm, so wie sie es immer machte, wenn sie außer sich war.

"So ungewöhnlich ist das aber gar nicht mehr, Baby. Die Menschen machen das ständig", antwortete ich und lehnte mich zurück an den Kofferraum meines Wagens. "Offenbar bin ich kein Psychopath, da du wieder gut nach Hause gekommen bist. Du bist eine erwachsene Frau. Was könnte sie sonst noch sagen?"

"Ja, die _Menschen, _ich aber nicht. Und sie weiß das", schnaubte sie ins Telefon. "Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass Rose _immer _etwas einfällt, das sie erwidern kann."

"Sie mussten es ja irgendwann herausfinden, oder? Wenn wir vor haben, dies fortzuführen?", fragte ich und fürchtete im Stillen, dass sie nun alles bereuen könnte, das zwischen uns passiert war. Die Wirklichkeit hatte uns bereits eingeholt, und dabei waren wir ja noch nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag von einander getrennt. "Wie hat sie es überhaupt herausgefunden?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es kurz still und ich dachte schon, der Anruf wäre unterbrochen worden, bis ich ihr Seufzen hörte. "Es gab keinen Flug aus Seattle, als sie her kam, um mich abzuholen. Und ich habe ihr versehentlich eine SMS geschickt, die für dich bestimmt war, weil ich ein _riesiger, _dämlicher Idiot bin und versuche, in aller Eile eine SMS zu versenden."

"Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte ich und war ehrlich neugierig, was sie wohl geschrieben hatte, dass ihre Freundin so böse auf sie war.

"Ich, äh, kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Es war nichts Wichtiges, aber dein Name stand darin."

"Bella, du kannst nicht mal _flunkern", _lachte ich bei ihrer stotternden Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hörte ihr schweres Seufzen durch das Telefon. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Es wird alles gut gehen, und ich bin später dann bald zu Hause, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, okay? Ich rufe dich an, wenn es nicht zu spät ist."

"Ruf einfach an. Es ist ganz egal, wie spät es ist", sagte sie und ich hörte sie ein wenig aufstöhnen, als sie zweifellos ihren Koffer hoch hob. "Ich will deine Stimme hören, bevor ich schlafen gehe, da ich dich nicht bei mir haben kann."

"In Ordnung, Baby. Ich rufe dich an", antwortete ich mit ruhiger Stimme und konnte beinah ihr Lächeln hören, während sie langsam ausatmete.

"Wünsch mir viel Glück", sagte sie nervös und ich hörte Stimmen in ihrer Nähe.

"Viel Glück. Wir telefonieren heute Abend", sagte ich und hörte ihr leises "Bye", bevor die Verbindung getrennt wurde.

Ich warf das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz, ließ mich in den Wagen fallen und fuhr wieder auf den Highway auf. Ich stellte den Geschwindigkeitsregler ein und meine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu den Ereignissen, die in der letzten Woche geschehen waren.

Ich hatte die unglaublichste Zeit meines Lebens erlebt mit dieser umwerfenden Frau, die nun wieder tausende Meilen von mir entfernt war. Es hatte alles von mir abverlangt, heute aus dem Bett zu steigen, wo doch ihr nackter Körper noch von unserem leidenschaftlichen Abend eng an meine Seite geschlungen war. Ich hatte fest vor gehabt, noch einmal Liebe mit ihr zu machen, bevor wir schlafen gehen mussten, aber der flehende Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte mich nur noch mehr angespornt.

Als ich in sie eindrang, stießen wir beide ein sanftes Stöhnen aus und unsere Blicke trafen auf einander, bevor unsere Lippen sich berührten. Das war das intensivste Gefühl der ganzen Woche. Ich wusste, dies würde das letzte Mal sein, dann konnte ich sie erst in beinah drei Monaten wieder berühren. Ich spürte ihren Atem an meiner Haut und ihre Finger in meinem Haar. Sie stöhnte leise meinen Namen, während ich sie immer und immer wieder ausfüllte.

"Oh ... Gott ... Edward", konnte ich jetzt noch ihre angespannte Stimme in meinen Ohren hören, als würde sie direkt neben mir sitzen oder als wären wir immer noch im sicheren Hafen dieses Hotelzimmers. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich unter meinem, während ihr Orgasmus durch sie jagte. Ein gutturales Stöhnen drang tief aus ihrer Kehle und ihre Hände bewegten sich, um sich fest an meine Schultern zu klammern. Sie spürte sich um mich herum so gut an. Ich wollte nicht, dass es zu Ende ging. Ich konnte mich jedenfalls auch nicht länger zurückhalten und biss leicht in ihren Hals, als ich kam. Ihr Rücken war als Antwort darauf durchgedrückt und sie schnappte mit jedem Stoß nach Luft.

Ich rutschte in meinem Sitz hin und her und merkte, wie ich sofort hart wurde bei dem bloßen Gedanken an unser letztes Mal und den leichten Fleck am unteren Bereich ihres Halses, der mir heute Morgenaufgefallen war, als ich aufgewacht war. _Nicht jetzt. Ich muss noch sieben Stunden in diesem Wagen verbringen. Denk an etwas Anderes._

Diese Frau hatte es geschafft, dass sie mir alles bedeutete. Jeder meiner Gedanken und jede meiner Taten drehte sich nur um sie, und ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass mir ganz ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren wie ihr. Egal wie sehr ich auch versucht hatte, sie in der Nach zuvor zu beruhigen, musste ich mich einfach ganz genau die selben Dinge fragen.

Wie konnten wir einfach wieder so weitermachen, wie alles vor New York gewesen war? Bevor wir wussten, wie gut wir uns einander ergänzten, wie einfach alles zwischen uns war. Würde jetzt alles komisch sein, wenn wir wieder mit unseren alten Gewohnheiten weiter machten?

Außerdem fragte ich mich langsam, wo genau wir nun standen. Waren wir immer noch "exklusive Internet Lovers"? Die ganze Woche über hatte ich kein einziges Mal an diesen Aspekt gedacht, aber in diesem Moment ging mir das einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie bedeutete mir noch so viel mehr als das.

Sie am Flughafen zurückzulassen war das Schwierigste, das ich je in meinem Leben gemacht hatte. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich umgedreht und zu mir zurückgesehen hatte, und dann musste ich sehr schnell zur Tür hinaus gehen, bevor ich noch zu ihr gelaufen und sie aufgehalten hätte. Ich hätte sie angebettelt, sofort mit mir mit nach Chicago zu kommen, und ich hätte sie nie wieder losgelassen. Ich erlaubte mir nicht, daran zu denken, wie leicht es sicher gewesen wäre, wenn sie für ihr letztes Semester an die University of Chicago gewechselt hätte und wir nie wieder getrennt sein mussten.

Mein logischer Verstand sagte mir jedoch, dass wir dafür noch nicht bereit waren, und ihr Anruf auf der Raststation war ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, wenn nicht mehr. Sie musste sich dabei wohl fühlen, wenn sie ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden von uns erzählte, bevor unsere Beziehung einen Schritt nach vorne machen konnte.

Und ich musste dies ebenfalls tun. Außer Emmett wusste niemand etwas von Bella, und das musste sich ändern, bevor sie nach Chicago kommt. Das gab mir weniger als drei Monate Zeit, um alle in meiner Familie einzuweihen, und um herauszufinden, was genau ich ihnen über sie erzählen wollte.

Sie lag mir so sehr am Herzen, und ich war zwar nicht nervös, wenn es darum ging, meiner Familie zu erklären, dass ich eine Frau online getroffen hatte, aber ich war mir doch nicht sicher, wie ich die unvermeidlichen Fragen über unsere Beziehung beantworten sollte. Konnte ich sie meine Freundin nennen? Waren wir mehr als Freunde, aber doch nichts Ernstes? Das hatten wir nie besprochen und wir hatten anscheinend während unserer ganzen gemeinsamen Zeit nicht einmal daran gedacht. Während war zwar kein Interesse hatten, uns mit jemand anderem zu treffen, mussten wir doch sehr bald klären, wo wir nun standen. Sie war zwar ein wenig eifersüchtig, als ich die Schwestern in der Notaufnahme erwähnt hatte, und sie nahm meine Einladung sehr rasch an, also hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie mich als mehr als nur einen Freund betrachtete, aber ich musste es mit Sicherheit erfahren.

Was hatte ihr diese Woche wirklich bedeutet? Was bedeutete _ich _ihr?

Ich wurde kurzerhand durch das Klingeln meines Handys aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und verdrehte mit einem Lachen meine Augen, als ich den vertrauten Klingelton hörte.

"Hallo, Emmett", antwortete ich mit einem sarkastischen Seufzen, gefolgt von einem Glucksen.

"Oh, tu nicht so, als würdest du nicht schon darauf brennen, mir zu erzählen, wie deine feurige Woche mit dem heißen Mädchen aus L.A. war", drängte er mich in seiner typischen, lustigen Art. "Wo bist du jetzt überhaupt?"

"Mitten im Nirgendwo in Ohio. Und nein, eigentlich bin ich nicht so gebannt, dir die intimen Details meines Sexlebens offen zu legen, da ich weiß, dass dies das Einzige ist, an dem du wirklich interessiert bist", antwortete ich abwesend, während ich die Spur wechselte. "Und sie heißt Bella, zum millionsten Mal."

"Das tut weh, Edward. Eigentlich bin ich schockiert, dass du so etwas über mich behauptest", sagte er in dramatisch-verletztem Tonfall, aus dem man aber immer noch seine Belustigung heraushören konnte. "Also, wie ist sie so?"

Ich seufzte schwer, lehnte mich in meinen Sitz zurück und stützte meinen Kopf ab. "Ich fahre gerade, Em."

"Also dann aktivier doch dein blödes Bluetooth, du Loser", antwortete er und ich konnte beinahe hören, wie er die Augen verdrehte. "Du weißt, ich werde nie verstehen, warum du das nicht sofort machst, wenn du diesen schicken Wagen startest."

"Weil manche Menschen vielleicht nicht ständig mit ihrem Telefon am Ohr herumlaufen?", gab ich zurück, während ich mir meinen Ohrhörer aus dem Handschuhfach suchte und ihn anlegte.

"Was auch immer. Wenigstens ist dir während der öden Fahrt nicht so langweilig. Außer natürlich, du bist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dir die heiße, rauchige, erotische, sex-geballte ..."

"Na schön! Lass es gut sein!", rief ich genervt, aktivierte den Ohrhörer und legte mein Handy zur Seite. "Du bist so fucking unmöglich, wie ein zu groß geratenes Kind."

"Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache", sagte er abrupt und ich hörte, wie er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. "Wie ist _Bella _so?"

Ich hielt das Lenkrad mit beiden Händen fest umklammert und holte tief Luft, während meine Körperhaltung sich beim Klang ihres Namens versteifte. "Sie ist unglaublich, Emmet. Einfach so fucking unglaublich."

"Ist sie in persona auch so heiß?", fragte er zappelig. Seine Stimme war mit Vorfreude erfüllt.

"Verdammt, Em", stöhnte ich irritiert. Ich musste wirklich in Zukunft aufhören und ihm nicht länger bei solchen Sachen zum Opfer fallen.

"Mann, sie hat dir doch nicht etwa das Bild einer Anderen geschickt, oder? Scheiße, ich hab ein paar abgedrehte Geschichten über so etwas im Internet gelesen, und ..."

"Ich hab sie über die Webcam gesehen, Blödi. Irgendwie schwer, das zu fälschen", gab ich zurück und unterbrach seine absurde Aussage.

"Heilige Scheiße! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auf so einen abgefreakten Scheiß stehst. _Nett", _gluckste er und ich konnte förmlich sein breites Grinsen im Gesicht sehen, während er sprach.

"Du hast so eine versaute Phantasie", brummte ich warnend.

"Zu spät, Mann. In meiner Phantasie geht schon die Post ab", lachte er laut und ich fuhr mir mit der Hand ins Haar. "Also sprich nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum. War sie heiß?"

"Nein, sie war nicht _'heiß', _sie war einfach wunderschön", korrigierte ich ihn.

"Whoa, ist da jemand ein wenig empfindlich? Ich nehme also an, es war eine gute Woche?", fragte er und seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser.

"Ja. Es war eine phänomenale Woche", antwortete ich abwesend, während die Erinnerungen wieder hoch kamen. "Die beste Woche meines Lebens."

Er war ungewöhnlich still und nur das Geräusch seines Atmens war über das Telefon zu hören, bis er plötzlich die Stille mit einer ungestümen Aussage brach. "Holy fucking shit, Mann! Du magst sie wirklich, nicht wahr?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich mag ich sie, Emmett. Ich wäre nicht den ganzen Weg nach New York und zurück gefahren, wenn ..."

"Nein, ich meine, du magst sie _wirklich. _Ich habe dich in all den Jahren, seit ich dich kenne, nie so sprechen gehört, Ed. Nicht einmal bei Tanya, und ihr habt schließlich zusammen _gewohnt, _Himmel nochmal", unterbrach er mich in ungläubigem Tonfall.

Ich seufzte schwer und voller Resignation auf und wusste, dass es mich nirgendwo hin bringen würde, wenn ich ihn anlog, und außerdem hatte er mich wahrscheinlich sowieso schon durchschaut. Es hatte also keinen Sinn. Und mit wem sollte ich sonst sprechen außer mit meinem besten Freund. "Ich glaube, ich habe mich in sie verliebt."


	17. Wirklichkeit

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 13**

**Wirklichkeit**

* * *

><p>Ich holte tief Luft und trat durch die Türen hinaus in die kalifornische Sonne. Ich sah sofort das rote Cabrio von Rose und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Wagens. Sobald ich eingestiegen war, fuhr sie abrupt los und brachte mich dazu, mich an der Armlehne festzuklammern. ihre Körpersprache verriet mir, dass sie darauf wartete, bis ich zu sprechen anfing, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich beginnen sollte. <em>Wer war Edward? <em>Tja, das war eine geballte Frage, wenn ich je eine gehört hatte. Wie konnte ich es ihr erklären und dabei nicht verrückt wirken ... oder eben verrückt_er_ als normal?

_Edward ist der Mann, den ich vor ein paar Monaten im Internet kennen gelernt habe, und ich bin ziemlich sicher total in ihn verliebt. _Das tat der Verrücktheit an dem Ganzen keinen Abbruch. So schnell zuzugeben, dass man eine normale Beziehung führte und verliebt war, war schon Grund genug, damit man normal seine Stirn runzelte. Von _unserer _Beziehung gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Und doch konnte ich mir keine andere Art und Weise vorstellen, wie ich meine Gefühle erklären konnte und den schrecklichen Schmerz, so weit von ihm entfernt zu sein.

"Ich werde es Alice nicht erzählen", sagte Rose plötzlich. Ihre Augen waren auf die Straße gerichtet. "Oder deinem Dad. Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Aber Bella, warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Es ist, als würdest du dich dafür schämen oder so, und das bereitet mir ziemliche Sorgen."

Ich sah kurz zu ihr hinüber, bevor ich wieder zum Fenster hinaussah. Als ich mein Spiegelbild sah, merkte ich, dass ich _exakt _so gehandelt hatte, sowohl in der Vergangenheit, als auch am Flughafen. Aber bei all den Möglichkeiten, wie man von Edward erfahren könnte, hatte ich mir nie gedacht, dass es durch eine SMS an den falschen Empfänger sein könnte. Ich wollte komplett vorbereitet sein, um dies zu beginnen, und nicht abrupt damit konfrontiert werden. Und das Ganze mit Rose zu erleben, war wahrscheinlich wirklich kein Best Case Szenario.

"Ich schäme mich nicht. Es ist nur schwierig zu erklären", antwortete ich und schlang meine Arme fest um meinen Bauch.

"Warum versuchst du nicht einfach, es mir zu erklären?", gab sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück. Sie sah endlich zum ersten Mal zu mir herüber.

"Weil du ausflippen wirst, und das würde ich eher nicht riskieren, solange du fährst", versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen und mir damit noch ein wenig Zeit zu besorgen, um meine Gedanken zu sammeln.

"Ich bin nicht die Königin des Ausflippens. Das wäre dann wohl Alice. Und warum würden wir überhaupt ausflippen? Wir haben jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten versucht, mit dir auszugehen, damit du Leute kennenlernst", plapperte sie und drückte ihre Hände an das Lenkrad, als sie ihre Finger streckte.

_Runter mit dem Pflaster, Bella._

"Ich hab ihn irgendwie online kennengelernt", sagte ich schnell und schrie leise auf, als ihre Hände sich abrupt um das Lenkrad schlossen und sie versehentlich auf die Hupe drückte. "Nicht ausflippen, weißt du noch?"

Und doch war ihre Stille noch nervtötender als wenn sie geschrien hätte. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als sie tiefe, kontrollierte Atemzüge machte und mir nicht zeigte, wie sie wohl reagieren würde. Ihr Kopf legte sich plötzlich von einer Seite auf die andere und ihre Hände legten sich an den oberen Teil des Lenkrads. Ich holte tief Luft und machte mich für den Ansturm bereit.

"Okay, also du willst mir sagen", begann Rose in einem langsamen, gemäßigten Tonfall, "dass du gerade quer durch das Land geflogen bist, um dich mit einem völlig Fremden zu treffen, den du im Internet kennengelernt hast. Völlig _allein?"_

"Und du fragst mich, warum ich es nicht erzählt habe?", antwortete ich mit einem schweren Seufzer der Frustration. "Er ist kein 'völlig Fremder'. Es ist überhaupt nicht so."

Roses Augen weiteten sich ein wenig bei meinem Ausbruch, aber ich hatte das Verstecken und das Lügen mehr als satt. Wie wir uns kennengelernt hatten, war schnell irrelevant geworden und wurde von der Woche überlagert, die wir gerade gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Ich war noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie mit Edward, und ich liebte ihn. Nichts zählte mehr als das.

"Wie lange läuft das schon zwischen euch?", fragte Rose nach einem Augenblick. Sie räusperte sich und sah kurz zu mir herüber.

"Seit ein paar Monaten. Seit der Nacht, in der ich mit dir und Alice auf dieser Party war", antwortete ich mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

"Du bist ins Internet auf Männersuche gegangen, während du _vollgelaufen _warst?", rief Rose mit großen Augen und stieß dann ein Lachen aus. "Oh, das ist herrlich. Aber ja, ich schätze, das schlägt Eric Yorkie um Welten."

"Das war nicht direkt meine beste Glanzleistung, aber ja." Ich lachte nervös und nickte, als ich es mir im Sitz bequemer machte. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mir in meiner alkoholvernebelten Dummheit eingefallen ist, aber wie sich herausstellte, war das die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens."

Wir fuhren eine Weile lang in Stille und ich beobachtete ihr Gesicht, als sie offenbar verdaute, was ich ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre eine riesen Bürde von meinen Schultern gefallen und ich fühlte mich sofort leichter. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Edward nicht an wie die sprichwörtliche Leiche, die in den Tiefen meines Kellers vergraben war. Die Aussicht, über ihn reden zu können, wenn auch nur mit einer Person, war erfrischend. Eine größere Erleichterung, als ich sie mir je vorstellen konnte.

Rose holte tief Luft, als sie vor meinem Wohnkomplex stehen blieb, schaltete den Motor ab und sah einen Augenblick lang zu mir herüber. "Du hättest es und wirklich einfach sagen können, weißt du. Ich meine, die Leute machen das ständig, oder?"

"Ja, schätze schon", antwortete ich leise und nickte, als sie Edwards Logik wiederholte, und ich hob meinen Blick, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Aber hättet ihr mich diese Woche auch nach New York fliegen lassen?"

"Nicht einmal, wenn die Hölle zufriert", neckte Rose mich mit einem Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, wenn nicht eine von uns mitgekommen wäre. Mir ist egal, wie gewöhnlich das ist. Du bist immer noch unsere Freundin und es bestand immer die Chance, dass er ein kompletter Idiot gewesen wäre."

"Das ist genau einer der vielen Gründe. Ich brauchte diese Zeit mit ihm allein", sagte ich leise und blickte auf meine Hände hinab. "Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber ich wusste, dass Edward auf keinen Fall ein Psychopath sein konnte. Er ist einfach … so toll."

"Tja, wie wär's, wenn wir nach oben gehen, Kaffee kochen und dann erzählst du mir alles über diesen 'tollen Edward', bevor ich mich mit Alice treffen musst", antwortete sie und griff auf den Rücksitz, wo meine Handtasche lag, und stieg aus dem Wagen, bevor ich überhaupt antworten konnte.

_Hier geht gar nichts._

* * *

><p>"Heilige Scheiße, Bella", rief Rose von der Couch aus, als ich uns zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Küche vorbereitete. Ihre geweiteten Augen waren auf das Display meines Handys fixiert. "Ich glaube, ich brauche den Link zu dieser Website, wenn da Männer wie <em>dieser <em>anzutreffen sind."

"Ich glaube, ich hatte bloß Glück, Rose", lachte ich nervös und betete, dass sie das Thema wieder fallen ließ. "Und du hattest auf diesem Gebiet ja nie Probleme, so wie manch anderer von uns."

"Ja, richtig", spottete sie, während ich mich neben sie setzte. Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz hin, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sie hielt mir das Handy hin. "Hab ich schon 'Heilige Scheiße' gesagt?"

Ich sah auf das Display und Edwards lächelndes Gesicht starrte zurück. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen, weil ich ihn vermisste, aber meine Mundwinkel wanderten ein Stück nach oben, als ich ihn ansah. Ihre Reaktion amüsierte mich. "Das Bild wird ihm nicht gerecht. Glaub mir."

"Tja dann, sei still, klopfendes Herz, weil er ist fucking _umwerfend. _Und er ist auch noch _Arzt?", _antwortete sie, drehte das Handy wieder zurück zu ihr und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich schätze, ich würde ihn auch am liebsten einfach für mich behalten."

"Das war nicht der Grund, aber ja, ich war auch ziemlich atemlos, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte." Ich lächelte schüchtern und stellte meine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. "Und auch wenn es nur über die Webcam war, welche einem nie ein wirklich akkurates Bild vermittelt."

"Webcam, häh?" Rose grinste anzüglich, reichte mir mein Handy zurück und ich spürte, wie sich in meinem Gesicht die Hitze staute. "Also, was zur Hölle macht er dann noch in Chicago? Oder noch besser, wie bist du in dieses Flugzeug gekommen? Wenn das in New York auf mich warten würde, glaub mir, dann würde ich nicht dreitausend Meilen von ihm entfernt sein wollen. Ich würde immer noch im Bett mit ihm …"

"Rose", stöhnte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, während sie neben mir lachte. Plötzlich kam es mir so vor, als wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn Alice von dem Ganzen erfahren hätte statt Rosalie. Ich holte tief Luft und sammelte mich, ließ meine Hände fallen und sah wieder zu ihr hinüber. "Wir kennen uns erst seit ein paar Monaten. Wir können unsere Leben einfach noch nicht total umkrempeln. Ich habe noch ein Semester, und er hat seinen Job. Es ist nicht so einfach."

"Bullshit. Du liebst ihn, richtig?", antwortete sie. Ich holte tief Luft und nickte langsam. "Und er liebt dich?"

"Ich … ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, wir haben dieses Thema noch nicht wirklich diskutiert", murmelte ich. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, blickte zu Boden und zupfte an einem losen Faden am Sofa herum.

"Warte eine Minute", rief sie scharf und drehte sich auf ihrem Platz, um mir direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Diese SMS war das _erste Mal?"_

"Ja, irgendwie schon."

"Bist du _verrückt?", _fragte sie und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. "Dann solltest du deinem Glücksstern lieber danken, dass ich sie bekommen habe. Das ist absolut der _schlechteste _Weg, um jemandem zu sagen, was du empfindest. Warum hast du es ihm nicht noch in New York gesagt?"

Ich seufzte schwer. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, als ich merkte, dass sie Recht hatte. Wenn Edward wirklich die letzte SMS bekommen hätte, wäre ich wie der größte Feigling der Welt dagestanden. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, Rose. Ich schätze, ich hatte Angst. Ich habe noch _nie _zuvor so für jemanden empfunden. Er ist einfach so unglaublich, ich will nicht, dass das ruiniert wird. Ich weiß, er mag mich, aber was, wenn er selbst noch nicht so weit ist?"

Rose drückte ihre Finger an ihre Schläfe und schloss die Augen. Sie holte tief Luft. "Okay. Also, du hast diesen 'unglaublichen' Mann kennengelernt, der dich spontan nach New York eingelanden hat, noch dazu an _Silvester._ Er hat dich die ganze Woche lang wie eine fucking Königin behandelt, wie es sich anhört." Sie machte eine Pause, öffnete ihre Augen, um mich anzusehen, und ich nickte zustimmend. "Und in deinen Worten hat er dir die beste Zeit deines Lebens bereitet, und ich glaube, wir sprechen hier nicht nur durch die Blumen. Und du machst dir _wirklich _Sorgen darüber, was er für dich empfinden könnte? _Jetzt?"_

"Es geht irgendwie alles so schnell, nicht wahr? Auch wenn wir uns die ganze Zeit über von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen hätte, wären wir immer noch in der epischen, männlichen Ausflipp-Phase unserer Beziehung", antwortete ich mit großen Augen und war ein wenig erstaunt von ihrer Antwort.

"Bella, es gibt keine fixe Zeitskala für solche Dinge. Sie passieren einfach. Und wenn du ihn _wirklich _liebst, verdient er etwas Besseres als eine impulsive Kurzmitteilung", sagte sie spitz. Ihr Blick deutete auf mein Handy, das zwischen uns lag. "Ein Mann wie dieser müssten sicher nicht für Sex quer durch das Land reisen."

"Rose!" Ich schnappte nach Luft. Meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und meine Wangen röteten sich.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre dumm? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du Nacht für Nacht in einem Hotelzimmer mit diesem gutaussehenden Mann bist und ihr beiden Schach spielt", antwortete sie und verdrehte dramatisch ihre Augen. "Außerdem ist es _so_ offensichtlich."

"Was? Wie?"

"Wann bist du das letzte Mal davor flachgelegt worden, Bella? Ich ziehe meinen Fall zurück", sagte sie, bevor ich antworten konnte, und ich ließ mich schwer an die Lehne der Couch sinken. "Du warst so angespannt, seit ich dich kennengelernt hatte, und jetzt bist du so … anders. Du bist viel zu entspannt, besonders wenn man diese Situation hier betrachtet. Das ist ein sicheres Anzeichen für eine Frau, deren Körper ordentlich bearbeitet wurde."

"Also, worauf willst du hinaus, Rose?" Ich seufzte übertrieben in dem Versuch, sie von diesem speziellen Thema wegzuführen.

"Ich will darauf hinaus", begann sie und lehnte ihre Arm an die Lehne der Couch, "wenn das alles wäre, das er wollte, hätte er es genauso gut in Chicago bekommen, ohne einen Last Minute Trip nach New York zu zahlen, noch dazu über die _Feiertage_. Du musst es ihm sagen, Bella. Ihr zwei habt doch vor, euch bald wiederzusehen, oder?"

"Ja. Naja, ich meine, ich hoffe, dass ich in den Frühlingsferien nach Chicago fliegen kann", antwortete ich und versuchte, es lässig abzuschütteln.

"Oh nein, das ist zu spät. Du musst das vorher abklären. Kannst du ihn anrufen?"

Ich sah auf meine Uhr, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit meiner freien Hand durch mein Haar. "Nein, er ist noch ein paar Stunden lang unterwegs. Aber er sollte mich anrufen, wenn er heim kommt."

"Perfekt. Dann hast du ein wenig Zeit, um dich vorzubreiten." Rose lächelte, stand von der Couch auf und schnappte ihre Handtasche.

"Was, heute?", rief ich und sah ihr zu, wie sie auf die Tür zuging.

"Schnapp den Bullen an den Hörnern, Bella. Du warst schon bereit, es ihm in der SMS zu sagen, also wo liegt das Problem?", antwortete sie über ihre Schulter und ich stand von der Couch auf, um ihr nachzusehen. Sie trat hinaus auf den Gang, blieb aber noch kurz stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. "Aber wage es nicht. Allein nach Chicago zu fliegen. Ich werde Mr. Wonderful mit meinen eigenen zwei Augen sehen und kennenlernen, denn er hat erfolgreich geschafft, worin so viele andere Männer zuvor versagt haben."

"Rose", stöhnte ich in warnendem Tonfall.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, in Chicago gibt es Hotels", gab sie sarkastisch zurück und verdrehte ihre Augen. "Ich bin froh, dass du endlich etwas vom Kuchen abbekommst, aber ich will euch _nicht_ dabei zuhören."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Sobald ich Emmett nach meinem plötzlichen Geständnis dazu gebracht hatte, die Klappe zu halten, konnte ich mich endlich wieder auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, die vor mir lag: nach Hause fahren und Bella anrufen.

Obwohl ich etwas nervös war, weil ich nicht wusste, in welchem Zustand sie nach der Unterhaltung mit ihrer Freundin sein würde, freute ich mich auch schon darauf, ihre Stimme wieder zu hören. Em hatte mir ohne Umschweife gesagt, dass ich ein Idiot war, weil ich ihr erlaubt hatte, ins Flugzeug zu steigen, ohne ihr vorher meine Gefühle zu gestehen, und ich hätte ihm ehrlich nicht weniger zustimmen können. Es würden drei Monate vergehen, bis ich wieder die Gelegenheit dafür hatte, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich so lange warten konnte. Und genauso wenig sollte _sie_ so lange darauf warten müssen. Ich musste wohl die nächstbeste Option wählen.

Die Webcam. Ich musste ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ihr erzählte, wie viel sie mir tatsächlich bedeutete, und ich wollte, dass sie mich sehen konnte.

Ich dachte an ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, streckte die Hand aus, um das Radio einzuschalten, und wählte mich durch die Sender. Genauso schnell schaltete ich es wieder komplett auf, da mich nichts so sehr ablenken konnte, wie ich es gehofft hätte. Eigentlich widersprach es meinen Versuchen bloß.

Die Stunden vergingen langsam, als ich über die anscheinend endlosen Highways brauste, bis ich endlich die Grenze zu Illinois erreichte. Meine Lider wurden bereits schwer und ich öffnete die Fenster, damit die stechend kalte Luft mich wieder völlig wach machte.

Als ich mich endlich vor meinem Haus einparkte, stellte ich den Motor ab und lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen. Ich konnte die Müdigkeit schon spüren, die drohte, mich zu überwältigen. Ich schüttelte abrupt den Kopf und griff nach meinem Handy, das am Beifahrersitz lag.

"Ruf Bella an", sprach ich in das Handy. Ich rieb mir die Augen und weitete sie dann, um mich wieder wacher zu machen.

"Hallo, Edward", hörte ich ihre weiche, sanfte Stimme und lächelte als Antwort.

"Hi, Baby", antwortete ich und entspannte mich wieder in meinem Sitz. Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen wegen ihres Verhaltens gemacht, und als ich endlich anrief, war ich erleichtert, sie so ruhig zu hören – ein wenig müde sogar – und ihr lächeln war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, alles ist gut. Sie war überraschend ruhig diesbezüglich, besonders für Roses Verhältnisse. Sobald der erste Schock einmal verflogen war", gluckste sie und ich konnte nicht einfach, ich lachte mit.

"Gut, da bin ich froh. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde", sagte ich ruhig mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, ich weiß", stöhnte sie verspielt. "Reib's mir noch ein wenig rein."

"So ein Mistkerl!", rief ich aus, als der Alarm des Wagens, der neben mir parkte, zu heulen begann und ich zögerlich meine Tür öffnete.

"Edward, wo bist du?", fragte sie in belustigtem Tonfall.

"Ich _war_ in meinem Wagen", antwortete ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne, da das Geräusch von der Aluminiumdecke über mir zurückgeworfen wurde. Ich holte rasch meine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und eilte in die willkommene Stille des Gebäudes.

"Konntest du nicht warten, bis du drinnen warst?", neckte sie mich und ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin froh. Ich vermisse dich."

Ihre Stimme wurde noch weicher und nahm einen beinah traurigen Tonfall an. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich als Antwort, während ich meine Wohnung betrat und meine Tasche zur Seite warf. Es gab nichts, das ich wirklich tun konnte, um sie zu trösten oder sie davon abzulenken, dass wir so weit von einander entfernt waren. Ich fand es schon schwer genug, das für mich allein zu tun. "Ich vermisse dich auch, Bella. Ich hoffe, die nächsten paar Monate vergehen schnell."

"Dito", seufzte sie schwer und ich hörte das entfernte Geräusch, wie sie es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem machte. Ich kickte meine Schuhe zur Seite, legte mich selbst hin und wollte die Energie nicht aufbringen, mich umzuziehen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich heute schlafen soll. Du hast mich ruiniert."

Wir lachten beide gleichzeitig und meine Augen schlossen sich von allein. Ich gähnte und hielt mir die Hand vor. Als ich meinen Arm auf meine Stirn legte, konnte ich ihren Geruch noch auf meinem Ärmel wahrnehmen, da ich sie heute Morgen in diesem Hotelzimmer festgehalten hatte. Der Duft war kaum verflogen, seit ich New York verlassen hatte, und ich atmete ihn tief ein. Ich genoss den kleinen Trost, den mir dies verschaffte. Obwohl sie tausende Meilen von mir entfernt war, wirkte sie immer noch beruhigend auf mich. "Wir haben aber ein paar verdammt gute gemeinsame Erinnerungen."

"Mmm, da kann ich dir zustimmen", murmelte sie zufrieden. "Und danke, dass du mich angerufen hast, obwohl du todmüde klingst. Ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser, wo ich weiß, dass du sicher zu Hause angekommen bist. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder um sieben, oder?"

Meine Brauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen und dann strich ich mit meiner Hand über mein Gesicht. Ich verdrehte meine Augen wegen meines momentanen Aussetzers. Es war an der Zeit, dass wir zu unserer Routine zurückkehrten und wir uns jede Nacht mittels der Technologie trafen, statt uns wirklich zu berühren. "Ich werde mich einloggen, sobald ich nach Hause komme."

"Ist gut. Dann geh schlafen, Baby", sagte sie sanft. Ich lächelte bei dem Kosenamen, den sie selten benutzte, wenn wir nicht in unserem sexuellen Modus waren.

"Ich mache es morgen wieder gut, versprochen", murmelte ich, während ich hinüber zu meinem Wecker griff, um ihn einzuschalten, und mich dann in mein Bett sinken ließ.

Sie war einen Moment lang still, und dann flüsterte sie leise: "Gute Nacht, Edward."

* * *

><p>Während der ganzen Fahrt in die Arbeit am nächsten Morgen wirbelten meine Gedanken im Kreis herum. Ich hatte von Bella geträumt, wie so oft, aber diesmal war es so anders gewesen. Ich war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, mein Herz hatte wild gehämmert und der Schweiß war mir auf der Stirn gestanden, als ich versuchte, die Bilder aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Aber trotz dass ich übermüdet war, konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen, da sich in meinen Gedanken jedes nur mögliche Szenario abspielte. Ich konnte immer noch ihr Gesicht aus meinem Traum vor mir sehen, wie ich ihr sagte, dass ich sie liebte, und dann das Bild leer wurde.<p>

In der letzten Nacht hatte ich die volle Absicht gehabt, Bella zu sagen, wie ich für sie empfand, aber der Gedanke daran, ihr in meinem vollkommen erschöpften Zustand zum ersten Mal zu sagen, dass ich sie liebte, kam mir einfach falsch vor. Ich wollte sie wissen lassen, dass dies nicht nur eine dahergekommene Aussage war. Und doch, insbesondere nach dem Traum, begann ich mich zu fragen, ob es nicht zu früh war. Ob es ihr nicht vielleicht doch Angst machte und ich das Beste verlor, das mir je passiert ist. So glorreich diese Woche auch gewesen war, wir waren uns nur diese eine Woche lang von Angesicht zu Angesicht gewesen. Und ich wollte immer noch sicher gehen, was ihr dies bedeutete, bevor ich die drei angeblich so einfachen Worte aussprach, die schließlich alles verändern konnten – in die eine Richtung oder in die andere.

Als ich auf die Türen der Notaufnahme zuging, erblickte ich Emmett, der neben ihr mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht trug.

"Willkommen zurück, Doc. Hast du mir was mitgebracht?", rief er mir zu, als ich näher kam. Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. "Also, was hat sie gesagt?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, als ich an ihm vorbeiging, und ging hinein, um meinen Tag zu beginnen. "Guten Morgen, Emmett."

"Oh oh", antwortete er und folgte mir in die Lounge. "Du bist knatschig. Das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen. Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts. Ich hab's ihr nicht gesagt", murmelte ich, während ich mein Schließfach öffnete, um meine Jacke zu verstauen, und ich griff nach meinem weißen Mantel.

"Was?", rief er und ich starrte ihn spitz an, als ich die Tür schloss. "Das wirst du aber, oder?"

"Natürlich, ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher wann", antwortete ich und legte mir mein Stethoskop um den Hals.

"Edward, Scherz beiseite, du _musst_ es ihr sagen. Du liebst sie doch, oder? Worüber musst du dir Sorgen machen?", fragte Emmett und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist, wenn sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Hast du je daran gedacht?", gab ich scharf zurück. Mein Kiefer verspannte sich, als ich den Raum verließ und den Gang entlang in Richtung meines Büros lief.

Ich spürte einen schweren Arm um meine Schultern, als er zu mir aufschloss. "Mit all dem, das du mir gestern über deinen Ausflug und sie erzählt hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass du dir viel zu viele Gedanken darüber machst. Also, wann kann ich ein Foto von dieser liebreizenden Lady sehen?"

Ich seufzte und schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lachen meinen Kopf, da er so schnell das Thema gewechselt hatte, als wir uns der Bürotüre näherten. "Am Tag nach der Unendlichkeit, wie hört sich das für dich an?"

"Eines Tages wirst du's mir schon zeigen", lachte er, schlug mir auf den Arm und ging weiter. "Schönen Tag, Doc!"

Ich ging in mein Büro, setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl und starrte meinen Tisch an, als ich den Computer einschaltete. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich, wie leer mein Schreibtisch eigentlich war. Nichts Persönliches darauf, das ihn von all den anderen Schreibtischen als meinen identifizieren würde, außer dem dünnen Metallschild an der Vorderseite, auf der "Dr. Edward Cullen, M.D." zu lesen war.

Emmetts Hinweis wegen des Fotos machte mir klar, wie viel mir ein kleiner Bilderrahmen mit ihrem Gesicht darin, das mich ansah, bedeuten würde. Dann hätte ich sie irgendwie immer noch bei mir, eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie wirklich ein Teil meines Lebens war, auch außerhalb des Computers.

Bevor ich die e-Mails las, die während meines Urlaubs eingelangt waren, sah ich auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war erst halb sechs in Kalifornien. Sie anzurufen stand außer Frage. Daher optierte ich auf eine e-Mail.

_Guten Morgen, meine Schöne. Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Tag. __Kann's kaum erwarten, dich heute Abend zu sehen. Vermiss dich._

_Edward_

_P.S. Könntest du mir bei Gelegenheit das Bild von deinem Handy mailen?_

Als ich begann, die zahlreichen e-Mails zu lesen, die sich während meiner Abwesenheit angesammelt hatten, trudelten fünf neue in meinen Posteingang. Die einzige Nachricht, die für mich herausragte, war von Bella, mitsamt Attachment.

_Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich es selbst schon angesehen habe. Hab einen guten Tag. Ich vermisse dich auch._

_Bella_

Ich öffnete das Attachment, das Bild öffnete sich auf meinem Monitor und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus, als ich ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Ich konnte ihre Arme um mich und ihren Kopf an meiner Brust beinah wie an diesem Tage spüren – sowohl tröstend, als auch schmerzlich, da ich sie plötzlich noch mehr vermisste.

Nachdem ich es als meinen Bildschirmhintergrund eingestellt hatte, machte ich mich wieder daran, die Nachricht in meinem Posteingang zu beantworten.

_Danke, Baby. Was machst du so früh schon auf den Beinen?_

Ich überflog die restlichen Nachrichten, von denen ich keiner meine sofortige Aufmerksamkeit schenken musste, also machte ich mich bereit für den Tag. Der Computer ertönte wieder und ich lehnte mich mit meiner Hand auf dem Tisch vor, um die neueste Nachricht zu lesen.

_Mike hat die Grippe und ich muss die Schicht für ihn übernehmen. Bist du schon im Dienst?_

Ich gluckste, zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief sie an.

"Tja, ich schätze, das beantwortet meine Frage", lachte sie, nachdem sie nach dem ersten Läuten abgehoben hatte, und ich setzte mich zurück und freute mich an diesem Geräusch.

"Ich muss in ein paar Minuten los. Was tut sich?", fragte ich. Ich schloss meine e-Mails und starrte kurz den Hintergrund an, bevor ich meinen Monitor abdrehte.

"Nichts. Ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören. Aufstehen, noch bevor die Sonne wirklich aufgegangen ist, steht nicht wirklich weit oben auf meiner Liste, wie man einen Tag gut beginnen kann", stöhnte sie müde.

"Zumindest vergeht dann der Tag schneller", antwortete ich ermutigend und sie summte ihre Zustimmung. "Ich muss dann aber wirklich gleich in die Notaufnahme. Du bist doch heute Abend da, oder?"

"Natürlich. Ich höre um vier auf. Warum?", fragte sie mit einem beinah besorgten Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Ich muss wirklich heute mit dir reden", sagte ich ernst, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Okay", antwortete sie zögerlich und ich hörte, wie sie tief Luft holte. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, alles ist bestens", seufzte ich, da die Unterhaltung, die ich mit ihr führen musste, mich langsam fertig machte. Ich hoffte immer fiebriger, dass sie die selbe Sehnsucht verspürte wie ich, dass sie mich wenigstens einen Bruchteil dessen brauchte, wie sehr ich sie brauchte. "Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

"Okay, wir hören uns später", antwortete sie nervös.

"Es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, Bella", sagte ich leise, denn ich wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich an die schlechtestmöglichen Szenarien dachte, während wir uns unterhielten. "Bye, Baby."

xxx

Der Tag dauerte anscheinend ewig lang, bis ich endlich Feierabend machen konnte, und ich hatte ausreichend Zeit gehabt, um meine Gedanken kreisen zu lassen. Wie sollte ich mit diesem Thema beginnen? Wir hatten schon vor einigen Wochen eine ähnliche Unterhaltung geführt, und auf gewisse Weise kam es mir vor, als würden wir heute all das wieder aufwärmen.

Seit damals hatte sich aber auch eine Menge geändert. Wir hatten uns nicht nur körperlich berührt, nein, in mir waren auch Gefühle erwacht, die ich noch bei keiner anderen Frau zuvor verspürt hatte. Ich war verliebt in sie. In meinen Gedanken bestand kein Zweifel darüber. Und damit kam auch die begleitende Angst, da mein Unterbewusstsein dies eindeutig in meinem Traum letzte Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte.

Viele verstrickte Gedanken waren den ganzen Tag lang in meinem Gehirn verstrickt worden. Im Verlauf unserer gemeinsamen Woche hatte es zahlreiche Momente gegeben, in denen ich ansatzweise ihre Gefühle für mich gesehen hatte – ihr liebevoller Blick, ihr wunderschönes Lächeln, wenn sie mich ansah, und sogar ihre Tränen, als wir uns verabschiedet hatten.

Der teuflische Teil in mir rief mir aber ständig in Erinnerung, dass sie mich zwar vermissen und sich sorgen könnte um mich, aber das dennoch nicht unbedingt heißen musste, dass ihre Gefühle auch den tiefen Emotionen meinerseits entsprachen. Und das Letzte, das ich wollte, war sie von mir zu schieben.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen, als ich meine Wohnung betrat und quer durch den Zimmer meinen Computer ansah. Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sah, dass ich für den Anruf bereits fünf Minuten zu spät war, da ich in letzter Minute noch die Details für den Dienst heute Nacht durchgehen musste. Also lief ich an der Küche vorbei und ging direkt zu meinem Schreibtisch, um meinem dringendsten Bedürfnis nachzukommen: mit Bella zu reden.

In dem Moment, in dem mein Computer voll hochgefahren war, griff ich nach meinem Headset, um sie anzurufen, aber wie schon so oft war sie schneller als ich.

"Hey, wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie und ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl und lehnte mich zur Entspannung zurück.

"Sehr lang", lachte sie humorlos und seufzte dann. "Also, worüber wolltest du dich mit mir unterhalten?"

"Bella", begann ich und fuhr mir mit meiner Hand durch die Haare. "Du hast dir nicht etwa den ganzen Tag lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, oder?"

"Hast du wirklich etwas anderes erwartet?", antwortete sie ernst und ihr Gesicht tauchte plötzlich auf meinem Bildschirm auf, da sie ihre Webcam eingeschaltet hatte, und ich tat es ihr sofort nach.

"Baby, ich hab dir doch gesagt, es gibt nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst", sagte ich und trat mir geistig in den Hintern, weil ich ihr anscheinend so ein Leid zugefügt hatte.

"Tja, es hat sich ziemlich wichtig angehört. Geht es um uns?", fragte sie leise. Ihr Blick fiel nach unten und sie rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

Ich seufzte schwer bei dem Anblick ihres verzweifelten Gesichts, und wünschte mir wieder, dass ich da sein konnte, um sie zu halten und die Furcht zu lindern, die sie empfinden musste. Und doch musste ich auch ehrlich sein. "In gewisser Weise ja."

Sie nickte, ohne ihren Blick zu heben. Ihre Arme hatte sie um ihren Bauch geschlungen. "Also, was stimmt denn nicht?"

"Nichts stimmt nicht, Bella. Sieh mich an", antwortete ich sanft und ihr Blick hob sich langsam, um meinen zu erwidern. "Ich habe eine unglaubliche Zeit letzte Woche mit dir verbracht."

"Aber ...", flüsterte sie leise und holte tief Luft. "Du hast deine Meinung über Chicago geändert?"

"Kein 'aber', und ich habe meine Meinung über Chicago definitiv _nicht _geändert. Ich habe nur über vieles nachgedacht, als ich heim fuhr", fuhr ich fort und sie blieb still, während sie mich erwartungsvoll ansah. "New York hat vieles für mich verändert, und ich hoffe, für dich genauso." Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand nervös über meinen Nacken. "Ich schätze, was ich versuche, zu sagen, ist, dass ich glauben, wir müssen uns darüber unterhalten, wo wir jetzt stehen."

Sie stieß einen schweren Atem aus und strich sich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. "Gott, du hast mir Angst gemacht. Das war definitiv _nicht_ das, was ich befürchtet habe. Aber ich habe schon in die selbe Richtung gedacht."

"Wirklich?", fragte ich überrascht und sie nickte mit einem leisen Lachen. "Und woran genau hast du gedacht?"

"Dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass es möglich wäre, jemanden so sehr zu vermissen. Dass dies jetzt nicht mehr genug für dich sein könnte", antwortete sie und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. "Dass ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben so glücklich war wie mit dir letzte Woche, und nun habe ich noch mehr Angst, das alles zu verlieren. Dich zu verlieren."

Ich stieß einen schweren Atem der Erleichterung aus, als sie genau die Gedanken aussprach, die sich in meinem Kopf in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden im Kreis gedreht hatten. Zumindest waren wir, was dies betraf, auf der selben Wellenlänge. "Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Baby. Ich kann mir langsam ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen."

"Ich schätze, wir müssen uns _wirklich_ unterhalten, häh?", gluckste sie nervös und setzte sich ein wenig gerader hin. "Das wollte ich eigentlich schon, seit ich nach Hause gekommen war. Ich schätze, ich hatte nur Angst vor deiner Reaktion."

Ich sah ihr zu, als sie ein wenig auf ihrem Daumennagel herumkaute. Ihren Blick hatte sie wieder einmal von mir abgewandt. "Bella, du kannst über alles mit mir reden."

Sie griff nach der Wasserflasche, die vor ihr stand, nahm einen großen Schluck, leckte sich über die Lippen und schraubte den Verschluss wieder fest. "Du weißt doch, ich habe dir gestern eine SMS geschickt, die versehentlich an Rose ging? Tja, es ging darin nicht gerade um 'nichts'."

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich begann mich zu fragen, was genau in dieser SMS wohl gestanden hatte, dass sie eine Reaktion in Form eines panischen Anrufs von Flughafen hervorgerufen hatte.

Ihr Blick hob sich wieder und sie lachte leise, wahrscheinlich wegen meines Gesichtsausdrucks. "Nichts in diese Richtung. Aber das wäre eigentlich leichter zu erklären gewesen, wenn ich daran zurückdenke."

"Was dann?", fragte ich neugierig.

"Tja", begann sie zögerlich, brachte ihre beiden Knie an ihre Brust und umarmte sie. "Für mich hat sich in New York auch vieles verändert. Jede Menge sogar. Jeden Tag bei dir zu sein und mehr von dem Mann in dir drinnen zu sehen. Es hört sich so lahm an, wenn ich das laut ausspreche, aber dadurch sehe ich dich jetzt in einem anderen Licht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt inne. Sie legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie und sah endlich wieder hoch.

"Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein, Edward. Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Mein Atem stockte, während sie ihren mit ihrem letzten Satz schwer ausstieß, und meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. "Was?"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist zu früh. Und ich erwarte nicht, dass du es auch sagst, aber ich musste es aussprechen und ..."

"Bella", unterbrach ich sie mitten im Satz. Ihr Mund war noch immer geöffnet und sie erstarrte. _"Das _stand in der SMS?"

Sie seufzte schwer, nahm ihr Handy in die Hand und begann herumzuscrollen. Einen Moment später vibrierte das Handy in meiner Tasche und ich holte es heraus, um eine weitergeleitete Textnachricht von Bella zu öffnen.

_Ich liebe dich, Edward. ~B_

Ich war sprachlos und starrte die einfachen Worte auf dem Bildschirm meines Handys an, denn sie brachten mein Herz laut zum Klopfen und ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. _Sie liebte mich._

Ich blickte hoch und sah ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie gelegt, wodurch sie ihr Gesicht vor mir verbarg. Ich drückte auf antworten und schrieb ihr ebenfalls eine simple Nachricht.

_Bella, sieh hoch._

Ich hörte ihr Handy durch die Kopfhörer klingeln und sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um nachzusehen, bevor sie mir endlich wieder ihre wunderschönen, tränennassen Augen zeigte.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte ich leise, und nach einem Moment erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "So sehr."


	18. Eine Prise Pepp

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 14**

**Eine Prise Pepp**

* * *

><p>„<em>Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein, Edward. Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt."<em>

Ich sprach diese Worte aus und konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Ich stieß den Atem aus, den ich angehalten hatte und beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Gesicht war erstarrt und unlesbar, und ich merkte, dass alles in meinem Bauch sich nervös drehte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist zu früh. Und ich erwarte nicht, dass du es auch sagst, aber ich musste es aussprechen und …", ratterte ich herunter und versuchte, den letzten Rest Würde zu bewahren, den ich noch hatte.

„Bella", bremste er mich plötzlich und ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte immer noch nichts weiter als Schock, und mein Hals knotete sich vor angespannter Aufregung zu. _„Das _stand in der SMS?"

Ich sah ihn einen weiteren Moment lang an, bevor ich ein schweres Seufzen ausstieß und mir das Handy vom Tisch nahm. Ich konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen, ohne die verräterischen Tränen zu riskieren, die mir in den Augen standen. Mein Blick wanderte vom Monitor zu meinem Handy. Ich scrollte durch die zahlreichen SMS, die ich den ganzen Tag lang von Alice erhalten hatte und die sich wieder einmal vom Mittagessen entschuldigt hatte. Bis ich die fehlgeleitete SMS an Rose fand.

_Ich liebe dich, Edward. __~B_

Ich starrte die vier Wörter an, die auf dem Display zu sehen waren, bevor ich nervös schluckte und die Nachricht an den eigentlichen Empfänger weiterleitete. Ich schlang meine Arme um meine angezogenen Beine und legte meine Stirn auf meine Knie, um die Tränen zu verstecken, die mir nun über die Wangen fielen, während ich Edwards Handy wegen der eingelangten SMS vibrieren hörte.

Die Stille, die folgte, machte mich nervös und ich weigerte mich, aufzublicken, aus Angst vor dem, was ich in seinen Augen sehen könnte. Ich kannte Edward gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er niemals absichtlich etwas tun oder sagen würde, um mich zu verletzen, und dieses Wissen gewährte mir eine kleine Atempause von meiner überwältigenden Angst. Das Einzige, das mir doch noch Angst bereitete, war die unangenehme Situation, die sicher entstehen würde, wenn er meine Gefühle wirklich nicht erwiderte.

Ich konnte mich aber auch nicht so weit bringen, es zu bedauern, dass ich es ihm meine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Die ganze letzte Nacht über hatte ich mir mental in den Hintern getreten, weil ich zu feig gewesen war, als ich endlich mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ich war so kurz davor gewesen, als wir uns eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, aber er hatte sich nach seiner langen Fahrt so müde angehört. Und ich wusste, das war nicht etwas, das wir im Raum stehen lassen konnten, nachdem wir auflegten. Der Gedanke daran, dass ich meine Chance verpasst hatte, der mir auf Grund seiner Worte heute Morgen gekommen war, hatte mich den ganzen Tag über verfolgt.

Das berühmte „wir müssen uns unterhalten".

Ich konnte mich den ganzen Tag über nicht konzentrieren und ertappte mich oft selbst dabei, hinter der Theke ins Leere zu starren, während die Kunden Schlange standen. Wie konnte ich mein Leben ohne ihn schaffen, besonders jetzt, da er so ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens geworden war? In meinen Gedanken spielten sich zahlreiche Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Woche zufällig ab. Ich erinnerte mich an sein Lächeln, wie er mich hielt, wenn wir gemeinsam im Bett lagen, wie er mit den Fingern sanft durch mein Haar strich. Sein intensiver Blick, wenn er mir in die Augen sah, kurz bevor seine Lippen die meinen berührten. Und anstatt mir Angst zu machen, die ich früher wohl dabei empfunden hätte, machten mir all diese Details eines deutlich klar. Es war mir wichtiger als alles andere zuvor, ihm zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfand.

Egal was, er hatte es verdient, das zu erfahren, genauso sehr, wie ich es ihm einfach sagen _musste_.

Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde der Stille bildete sich ein immer größerer, unangenehmer Knoten in meinem Magen. Als mein Handy in meiner Hand vibrierte, drehte ich einfach den Kopf zur Seite, sodass meine Schläfe auf meinem Knie lag, um mein Gesicht zu verstecken, während ich die neue SMS von Edward öffnete. Wäre nicht diese Situation gerade zwischen uns gestanden, hätte ich bei der Absurdität des Ganzen laut gelacht – er schrieb mir eine SMS, statt mit mir über das Mikrofon zu sprechen.

_Bella, sieh hoch._

Ich holte tief Luft, kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum und hob meinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und ein unglaubliches Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er und mein ganzer Körper erstarrte. Ich suchte seine Augen und sein Gesicht panisch ab, aber nichts veränderte sich. Er war beinah gruselig ruhig und gab mir keinen Grund, seine Ernsthaftigkeit anzuzweifeln, und das erste, ehrliche Lächeln des Tages zog meine Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben. „So sehr."

„Wirklich?", fragte ich, bevor ich mich bremsen konnte, und ein beinah mädchenhaftes Kichern entkam meinen Lippen. Ich stellte meine Beine auf den Boden, stützte meine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch ab und bedeckte mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen. All die Energie, die ich den ganzen Tag lang darauf verschwendet hatte, mir wegen dieser Unterhaltung Sorgen zu machen, holte mich plötzlich ein, und mein Körper begann wegen der Tränen zu zittern, die mir haltlos über die Wangen liefen.

„Bella, geht's dir gut?", fragte er leise und ich ließ sofort meine Hände fallen und nickte. „Das ist nicht genau die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hätte. Warum weinst du?"

Ich merkte den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln meinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin bloß … erleichtert, schätze ich. Das und ich wünschte, du wärst nicht so weit weg. Sollten wir diesen Moment jetzt nicht mit einem Kuss besiegeln?"

Er stieß ein gekünsteltes Lachen aus und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich hoch, während er gedankenverloren den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen legte. „Ich schätze schon. Aber die einzige Alternative wäre gewesen, bis März zu warten."

"Ja, und das war überhaupt keine Option. Bis dahin wäre ich längst explodiert." Ich kicherte als Antwort, schüttelte den Kopf und senkte meinen Blick. Mein Finger strich abgelenkt über die Kante meines Schreibtisches.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ebenfalls explodiert wäre", sagte er leise, und als er nach einem Augenblick nicht weitersprach, blickte ich wieder hoch zu ihm und merkte, dass die Nervosität wieder in seinem Gesicht erschienen war. „Also, wo stehen wir beiden nun?"

"Tja", begann ich und wartete darauf, das seine Augen wieder fragend in meine blickten. „Ich glaube, die Bezeichnung ‚exklusive Internet Lovers' trifft es nicht mehr so ganz."

„Ja, das hört sich dafür ein bisschen geschmacklos, oder?" Edward nickte amüsiert, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ich gluckste nervös und steckte meine Hände in die Ärmel meines Shirts, damit ich nicht ständig auf meinen Nägeln herumkauen konnte. „Ich schätze, dann bist du wohl meine … Freundin?"

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter und ich spürte, wie sich meine Wangen vor Aufregung röteten. „Freundin. Das gefällt mir."

Wir unterhielten uns noch stundenlang, und plötzlich lag Sex so fernab von meinen Gedanken, als ich ihn ansah. Ich war komplett eingehüllt in diesen Augenblick mit ihm und wollte, dass jede Erinnerung daran absolut perfekt wurde – und so war es auch. Vom ersten „ich liebe dich" von uns beiden bis hin zu unserem gute Nacht.

Als ich ihn endlich gezwungen hatte, ins Bett zu gehen, griff ich nach meinem Handy und rief die einzige Person an, mit der ich dies teilen konnte. „Ich habe einen Freund, Rose!"

„Freut mich für dich", murmelte sie groggy ins Handy, und erst jetzt sah ich auf die Uhr.

Es war beinah Mitternacht.

„Scheiße, tut mir Leid. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es schon ist. Ich musste es einfach jemandem erzählen", murmelte ich entschuldigend.

"Warte", unterbrach mich Rose und war plötzlich wacher. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich habe mich heute Abend mit Edward unterhalten. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt", antwortete ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, um meine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Er liebt mich, Rose."

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass du dir umsonst Sorgen gemacht hast", sagte sie in zufriedenem Tonfall und kicherte leise.

* * *

><p>Die nächsten paar Wochen vergingen und wir verfielen wieder in unsere Routine - unsere nächtlichen Online-Treffen, wo wir uns so gut wie möglich durch das Internet befriedigten. Immer, wenn wir uns am Ende unserer Anrufe "ich liebe dich" sagten, lief ein Schauer durch mich hindurch. Aber nachdem ich eine Woche lang in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und alles spüren konnte, das er mir jetzt nur beschrieb, wünschte ich mir noch mehr, es wäre schon März.<p>

Und dabei hatten wir erst Ende Januar.

Am Samstag zuvor - bevor seine gnadenlos lange Bereitschaftswoche begonnen hatte - hatte ich meine Bestätigung für den Flug nach Chicago bekommen, der mir einen momentanen Schub der Aufregung verschafft hatte. Ich hatte die e-Mail sofort an Edward weitergeleitet.

Meine Aufregung ebbte aber genauso schnell wieder ab, als ich auf das Datum des Fluges sah und mich daran erinnerte, dass es noch sieben Wochen bis dahin waren, und ich vermisste ihn plötzlich noch mehr.

"Warum so ein langes Gesicht, Miss Young and in Love?", sagte Rose und brachte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, während sie sich auf die andere Seite des Picknick-Tisches setzte. "Läuft's nicht gut mit Dr. Green Eyes?"

"Nein. Ich meine, doch, alles ist bestens", antwortete ich, blickte von meinem Handy auf und schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie hob wissend eine Augenbraue hoch und ich seufzte. "Es ist nur ... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde. Von ihm getrennt zu sein. Und jetzt hatte er vergangene Woche auch noch Bereitschaftsdienst ..."

"Was ist mit dem Sexleben?", fragte sie mit einem Kichern, als sie mich unterbrach, und trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.

"Rose", stöhnte ich und bedeckte mein Gesicht vor Scham mit meinen Händen. Obwohl wir das Thema meiner nächtlichen Aktivitäten mit Edward leicht angeschnitten hatten, fühlte ich mich immer noch nicht ganz wohl dabei, offen über die intimen Details meiner Beziehung mit ihr zu diskutieren. "Es ist alles gut."

"Nur 'gut'? Das sollte mindestens sechs Monate lang nicht der Fall sein. Die erste frisch-verliebt-Phase ist doch noch nicht einmal vorbei", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was stimmt denn nicht?"

"Nichts", seufzte ich schwer, aber sie lehnte sich beharrlich auf dem Tisch vor.

"Mit wem sonst könntest du darüber sprechen, Bella? Mit Alice?", gab sie sarkastisch zurück und verdrehte die Augen. Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Neben Edward gab es niemandem, mit dem ich darüber sprechen _konnte_, da ich Alice immer noch nicht öfter als bloß im Vorbeirauschen in der Schule gesehen hatte, seit ich wieder zu Hause war. "Also, spuck's aus."

Ich holte tief Luft und zupfte nervös an der Spiralbindung meines Notizbuches herum. "Es ist immer noch gut, Rose. Ich beschwere mich auch nicht. Es ist nur, seit ich wirklich mit ihm zusammen gewesen bin, will ich irgendwie immer mehr. Und diese Woche habe ich nur einmal mit ihm telefoniert und ein paar SMS geschrieben. Aber das ist normal, oder? Ich meine, ich liebe ihn und ich wünsche mir so sehr, bei ihm zu sein."

"Ich glaube, ich wäre besorgter, wenn es dir _nicht _so gehen würde. Aber du musst noch eine Weile lang durchhalten, bis du wieder bei ihm sein kannst, also warum machst du nicht das beste aus dem, was du hast?", antwortete sie beiläufig und zuckte die Schultern. "Denk dir etwas aus."

"Was meinst du?", fragte ich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue.

"Du musst die Dinge etwas aufpeppen, Isabella Swan", beharrte sie und sah hinunter auf ihre Uhr. "Wie lang hast du Zeit, bevor er zu arbeiten beginnt?"

Ich sah auf mein Handy und blickte wieder hoch zu Rose. "Sechs Stunden, warum?"

"Okay, pack deine Sachen, wir gehen shoppen", sagte sie rasch und griff über den Tisch, um meine Bücher einzusammeln.

"Was?"

Sie schnappte meinen Ellenbogen und meine Tasche und zog mich von meinem Platz hoch. "Du hast mich gehört. Mach mal 'ne Pause vom Lernen, heute ist Sonntag. Der Tag der Ruhe und all das. Und wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden."

"Aber Rose, das muss ich morgen abgeben", antwortete ich fruchtlos, als sie uns auf den Parkplatz zusteuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Die letzte Woche war die Hölle gewesen, und ich hatte immer noch drei Stunden vor mir, bevor sie endlich vorbei war. Das letzte Mal, dass ich eine freie Minute hatte, um ihr überhaupt eine SMS zu schicken, war in der letzten Nacht gewesen, und es war schon drei Tage her, dass ich das letzte Mal mit ihr telefoniert hatte. Ich hatte definitiv unterschätzt, dass diese Woche so schwierig war, bis es erst so weit gekommen war.

Es war meine erste Bereitschaftswoche seit New York gewesen und wenn ich schon vor dem Ausflug gedacht hatte, diese Zeit wäre unerträglich, so lag ich jetzt völlig falsch.

Nachdem ich Bella eine ganze Woche lang fast ständig bei mir gehabt hatte, ich ihre Lippen gespürt hatte und ihr Körper unter und über mir aufgezuckt war, war das _echte_ Leben der unerträglichere Teil.

Als ich gerade nach meinem Handy griff, um ihr während dem Essen schnell eine SMS zu schreiben, begann es in meiner Tasche zu vibrieren und ich lächelte sofort. Ich wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich Bella war, die gerade nach Hause gekommen war, also zog ich es heraus und sah hinab auf das Display, und unterbewusst stieß ich ein tiefes Seufzen aus.

_Wusste ich's doch. LOL -EM_  
>Ich hob meinen Kopf und erblickte Emmett, der Lachend am Eingang zur Cafeteria stand. Ich versuchte, die Geste meiner Hand zu verschleiern, indem ich diskret durch mein Haar fuhr, während ich mir mit der anderen Hand ein Pommes in den Mund schob. Ich hob mein Handy wieder hoch, um Bella zu schreiben, und wieder begann es zu vibrieren.<p>

_Komm schon, Doc. Sei nicht so._

Ich holte langsam und tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen, und drückte auf antworten.

_Ich hab nur noch 10 Minuten. Hab den ganzen Tag noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen._

Sobald ich auf senden gedrückt hatte, vibrierte es schon wieder in meiner Hand, sodass ich die Augen schloss und vor Frust aufstöhnte. _Eine einfache SMS ist alles, das ich verlange. _"Verdammt, Emmett."

"Was?" Seine Stimme ertönte vor mir und ich öffnete die Augen, um ihn vor meinem Tisch stehend anzutreffen. "Du wirkst hier ein wenig gereizt, Edward. Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Entspannungsmethode, wenn du heute Abend heim kommst."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und er gluckste und zwinkerte. Ich versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, indem ich hinab auf meine Kurzmitteilungen blickte. Mein Lächeln kehrte zurück, als ihr Name auf der SMS erschien, und ich öffnete sie.

_Bin zu Hause und warte auf dich. xo B_

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten, dass diese Woche vorbei ist", antwortete ich abgelenkt, während ich wartete, dass das Attachment zu der Nachricht voll geladen wurde. Langsam erschien ihr wunderschönes Gesicht auf dem Display, die pure Unschuld des Bildes raubte mir den Atem. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein weiches Lächeln und ihr dunkles Haar war auf ihren weißen Satin-Kissen ausgebreitet. Aber es war das subtile Funkeln in ihren Augen, das nur für mich reserviert war, und so, wie sich ihr enges, graues T-Shirt über ihren perfekten Brüsten spannte, musste ich mein Stöhnen zurückbeißen.

"Okay, du hast seit mehr als dreißig Sekunden nicht mehr geblinzelt. Was ist los?", sagte Emmett plötzlich und ich versuchte beiläufig, meine Reaktion auf das Bild zu verbergen. "Wow, das muss ja eine wahnsinns Nachricht sein."  
>'Fuck you', deutete ich ihm mit meinen Lippen und zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, während ich mich wieder auf die SMS konzentrierte und auf antworten drückte.<br>Kann's kaum erwarten, Baby. Noch 3 Stunden. xo ~E  
>"Wow, so frustriert, Doc?", gluckste Emmett und biss mit einem Grinsen in seinen Apfel.<br>Ich seufzte schwer, öffnete wieder das Bild und betrachtete es. Das einzige andere Bild von ihr, das ich auf meinem Handy hatte und das angemessen war, um es ihm zu zeigen, hatte ich in New York gemacht, als sie an meine Brust gekuschelt schlief. Wir hatten uns mitten am Nachmittag hingelegt, nachdem wir den ganzen Vormittag lang durch die Stadt gewandert waren, und fast in der selben Sekunde, in der sie sich an mich gekuschelt hatte, war sie eingeschlafen. Es war nichts Sexuelles daran gewesen – nur die einfache Behaglichkeit miteinander und der friedvolle Augenblick. Und deswegen war das Foto viel zu persönlich und intim. Emmett hatte mich aber schon seit Wochen genervt, weil er wissen wollte, wie Bella aussah, also scrollte ich durch meine e-Mails, um die Nachricht zu finden, die sie mir geschickt hatte. Als ich sie schließlich gefunden hatte, öffnete ich das Attachment und streckte ihm das Handy hin.  
>"Wenn du hier fest sitzt und das zu Hause auf dich wartet, wärst du dann nicht auch frustriert?"<br>Emmetts Augen weiteten sich, als er das Bild betrachtete. Er nahm mir das Handy aus der Hand, um näher hinsehen zu können. "Verdammt! Das musstest du zurücklassen? Shit, ich verstehe jetzt, warum du so verdammt nervös bist."  
>"Ja, und jetzt gib mir mein Handy zurück", sagte ich rasch, als ich es in seiner Hand vibrieren hörte, aber er wich meinen Versuchen aus, es zurückzuerlangen. "Emmett, ernsthaft. Ich stehe hier unter Zeitdruck. Ich muss bald wieder zurück in die Notaufnahme."<p>

Emmett schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihr Foto einen Moment länger an, bevor er mir mein Handy zurückgab. "Ich verstehe ehrlich nicht, wie du das schaffst, Mann. Wenn auf mich so jemand zweitausend Meilen entfernt warten würde, wäre ich schon im nächsten Flugzeug nach L.A."

"Ich tue das, weil ich muss, Em", antwortete ich angespannt, während ich auf das Display hinabsah, um die eingelangte Nachricht zu lesen.

_Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu müde. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Rose ist mit mir shoppen gegangen ;)_

"Was für ein Schwachsinn. Es gibt auch in L.A. Krankenhäuser, weißt du", meinte Emmett, während sich meine Finger auf den Tasten bewegten, um ihr zu antworten.

Ich ignorierte ihn, so gut es mir möglich war, denn ich wollte sicher nicht von ihm auf Dinge hingewiesen werden, über die ich selbst schon nachgedacht hatte. "Wenn die Logistik das einzige Problem wäre, würden wir jetzt nicht diese Unterhaltung führen."

"In Kalifornien gibt es auch keinen Schnee", sagte er plötzlich und ich zog meine Brauen zusammen, während ich zu ihm hochblickte, und dann sah ich aus dem Fenster, auf das er deutete. Bei diesem Anblick zog ich eine Grimasse. Die endlose Schneedecke über Chicago blockierte die Sicht und während des Nachmittags hatte es immer stärker zu schneien begonnen. Ich seufzte schwer und schrieb meine SMS fertig, bevor ich sie abschickte.

_Hast du etwas Interessantes gekauft? Ich bin so bald wie möglich daheim. Schlimmer Schneesturm._  
>"Zu allererst ist sie nicht <em>aus <em>Kalifornien, sie geht dort nur zur Schule", knurrte ich frustriert. Ich nahm mein Tablett und stand vom Tisch auf, während Emmett mir dichtauf folgte. "Sobald sie ihren Abschluss hat, wird sie weiß Gott wohin ziehen. Und bis dahin kann keiner von uns eine Entscheidung in diese Richtung treffen."

"Und bis dahin wirst du dich einfach weiter selbst um deinen Schniedel kümmern?", brummte Emmett, während wir die Cafeteria verließen.

"Warum sprichst du nicht noch ein wenig lauter? Ich glaube, das hat noch nicht jede Abteilung im Krankenhaus gehört", zischte ich leise und beruhigte mich, als ich mein Handy wieder hörte. "Und nein, wir werden uns vorher sehen. Dafür gibt es ja Besuche."

"Sie kommt hierher?", rief er laut mit großen Augen. "Heilige Scheiße!"

"Das habe ich nicht genau gesagt, aber ja", antwortete ich sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen, bevor ich mich wieder meinem Handy widmete.

_Das musst du mir sagen. Fahr sicher nach Hause, dann erwartet dich das hier. :P_

Ich öffnete das Attachment und mein Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, als ich das Bild vor mir auf dem Display sah. Auch ohne ihr Gesicht hätte ich diesen Körper überall wiedererkannt, und ihre Erscheinung war nicht gerade hilfreich für meine missliche Lage. Ihr Körper war auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet und sie trug nicht länger das enge T-Shirt, sondern ein seidiges, dunkelblaues Negligée mit Spitze, die sich um ihre Rippen schlang. Das provokative Wäschestück betonte die Schwellung ihrer Brüste und die weichen Rundungen ihrer Hüften, und ich musste buchstäblich das Stöhnen hinunterschlucken, das mir über die Lippen kommen wollte.

"Oh fuck", hörte ich neben mir. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass Emmett ja auch noch da war, und mein Blick schoss hinüber zu ihm. Er wandte rasch seine Augen ab und räusperte sich. "Mann, tut mir Leid. Aber _verdammt."_  
>"Das ist <em>meine <em>Freundin, wegen der du da gerade keuchst", antwortete ich in warnendem Tonfall. Ich schob mein Handy rasch zurück in die Tasche meines weißen Mantels, bis ich ihr in Ruhe antworten konnte.

"Kalifornien sieht ja immer besser aus, Eddie", gluckste Emmett. Er schlug mir mit seiner Hand auf die Schulter, als wir wieder die Notaufnahme betraten, und er ging den langen Gang entlang weiter, während ich an einem der Tresen stehen blieb.

_Wow, Baby. Das war ja ein Anblick. Für mich UND Emmett._

Ich verstaute mein Handy wieder in meiner Tasche, nahm mir die nächste Akte und hoffte, dass es mich erfolgreich von meiner Erektion ablenken würde, mit der ich nun durch die Gegend lief. Und plötzlich war ich froh, dass ich heute unter meinem Arztkittel eine Jeans trug statt der losen Hose, so unangenehm dies in meinem erregten Zustand auch war. Aber besser, dass mir nicht jede Schwester und jeder Patient auf meinen Schritt starrte. _Zumindest für die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden, bis ich wirklich etwas dagegen tun konnte._

Drei Patienten später sah ich wieder auf mein Handy, um eine neue Bildnachricht von Bella vorzufinden. Oh, sie würde mich sicher noch ins Grab bringen.

_Hat ihm die Show gefallen? Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt allein._

Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich bei ihrem ersten Satz. Ich war erstaunt, wie direkt sie war. Abseits unserer gemeinsamen, privaten Unterhaltungen war Bella eher zurückgezogen. Dieser Teil von ihr regte mich eigentlich ein wenig an.

Ich scrollte hinab zu dem angefügten Foto. Mein Herz begann in meinen Ohren laut zu schlagen, noch lauter als beim letzten Foto. Sie lehnte an ihren Kissen und trug ein dunkelviolettes, durchscheinendes Negligée. Die Konturen ihrer beiden perfekten Brüste und ihres flachen Bauches waren deutlich zu sehen, genauso wie das dazu passende Höschen.

_Wie soll ich die letzten paar Stunden meiner Schicht überstehen, wenn sie mir das weiterhin antut?, _dachte ich im Stillen.

_Jemand ist heute gut drauf. ;) Ich glaube, es hat ihm ein bisschen ZU gut gefallen. Bin froh, dass ich für dieses hier allein war. Muss wieder an die Arbeit._

Nachdem ich den Finger einer süßen Dreijährigen genäht hatte, die immer wieder darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie mich heiraten würde, sobald sie groß war, trat ich hinaus auf den Gang, um festzustellen, dass nun in der Notaufnahme erheblich mehr los war, und ich blickte wieder auf mein Handy, nur um fünf neue Nachrichten von Bella vorzufinden.

_Tja, zusehen darf er immer, mitmachen aber nicht. Du bist der Einzige, der diesen Körper je berühren darf._

Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen, als ich die Nachricht las und mir dann die nächsten paar SMS ansah. An jede war ein Bild von Bella in unterschiedlichen Dessous angefügt. Ich biss mir auf die Innenseite der Wange, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das mir entkommen wollte, denn jedes Bild war ein kleines Stückchen provokativer als das letzte. Ich antwortete ihr noch rasch.

_Verdammt, Baby, du bringst mich noch um. Diese Schicht kann nicht schnell genug zu Ende gehen. Kann's kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen. Ich liebe dich._

* * *

><p>Zwei Stunden später verließ ich endlich die Notaufnahme und trat in die eisige Nachtluft Chicagos hinaus. Ich seufzte schwer bei dem Anblick, der mich erartete. Der Schneefall hatte ein klein wenig nachgelassen, aber die Straßenräumung kam kaum nach. Ich ging so schnell wi emöglich zu meinem Wagen, da ich dringend nach Hause zu Bella und genau sehen wollte, was sie für mich auf Lager hatte.<p>

_Auf dem Weg. Bin bald da._

Als ich meinen Wagen startete, vibrierte mein Handy wieder und ich starrte die Nachricht an, bevor ich ausparkte. Es war gut, dass ich nicht bereits gefahren war, denn das Bild, das der Nachricht angefügt war, war der Inbegriff der Unschuld, was die Unterwäsche belangte. Es war nur die Kurve ihrer Hüfte zu sehen, wo man den Ansatz eines weißen, spitzenbesetzten Stoffes sehen konnte, und das machte es fast noch erotischer als all die vorherigen Bilder. Das war _meine _Bella, was natürlich meine Erektion wieder aufleben ließ. Ich antwortete ihr nicht einmal, ich legte einfach den Gang ein und fuhr so schnell wie möglich vom Parkplatz.

Bei all der Verführung des heutigen Tages machte sie mich schon verrückt. Ich musste heim, um sie zu sehen. Es war für uns beide schon so lange her. Die Telefonate und SMS reichten einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich _musste _sie sehen, auch wenn es nur über die Webcam war.

In Anbetracht der Schneemenge, die die Straßen bedeckte, schaffte ich es relativ rasch nach Hause. Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche, da ich dringend ihre Stimme hören wollte. "Du bist so eine schmutzige Verführerin."

Ich konnte sie am anderen Ende der Leitung leise lachen hören und merkte, wie die Spannung langsam von meinen Schultern abfiel, als ich durch den schweren Schnee stapfte. Ich hatte dieses Geräusch so vermisst und konnte es kaum erwarten, nach oben zu kommen. "Tja, wenn du dich darüber beschweren willst, dann bringe ich vielleicht alles wieder zurück, auch deine Überraschung."

Meine einzige Antwort war ein tiefes Grummeln, als ich die Stufen hochlief. Ich schüttelte meinen Schlüsselring, um den Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung zu suchen.

"Ooh, vielleicht braucht da jemand ein Nickerchen, bevor es Zeit ist zum Spielen", spottete sie und ich warf meine Schlüssel auf den Tisch neben der Tür. "Zu schade. Ich hatte deine Überraschung schon bereit, um dich aufzuwärmen. So eine Schande, dass jetzt alles umsonst war."

Ihr Tonfall war verspielt und ich konnte bereits spüren, wie mein Körper vor Vorfreude auf sie reagierte, als mir der Gedanke kam, dass meine kleine Verführerin in ihr erwacht war, um mit mir zu spielen. Und ich freute mich auf das, was sie im Ärmel hatte. Ich ging hinüber zum Computer, schaltete ihn ein und ging in die Küche, um mir ein Bier zu holen, während ich wartete. "Und was könnte das sein?"

"Es wäre ja keine Überraschung mehr, wenn ich es dir erzähle, oder?", antwortete sie mit tiefer Stimme, als ich zu meinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. Mein Computer war bereits hochgeladen. "Du weißt ja, was man sich über all die guten Dinge erzählt."

"Ich habe dich schon sieben Tage lang nicht mehr gesehen, Bella. Die Geduld ist momentan nicht gerade meine Stärke", seufzte ich schwer. Ich setzte mich hin und hob die Flasche an meine Lippen. "Du musst mir meine Flaute schon nachsehen, es war eine _lange _Woche."

"Aww, hast du mich vermisst, Baby?", kicherte sie verspielt, während ich mich auf Skype einloggte. Fast in der selben Sekunde erreichte mich ihr Anruf. "Steig einfach ein, ja?"

Ich legte das Telefon auf und nahm den Anruf auf dem Computer an. Ich richtete mein Headset und ließ mich in meinem Stuhl zurückfallen. Ich stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen aus, da ich mich nun endlich völlig entspannen konnte, und da ich wusste, dass ich endlich wieder mit ihr zusammen war.

"Gott, du hast ja keine Ahnung", hauchte ich. Nicht einmal ich hatte geahnt, mit welch Intensität ich sie vermissen würde, bis ich es selbst erleben musste. Der Unterschied zwischen unseren Trennungen, _bevor_ wir uns das erste Mal wirklich gesehen hatten, und jetzt, _nachdem_ wir uns wirklich berührt und geküsst hatten, war etwas, das ich mir niemals hätte vorstellen können. Ich brauchte sie mehr denn je.

"Oh, ich glaube, ich kann es mir in etwa vorstellen. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es wieder gutmachen kann", antwortete sie. Ihre Stimme wurde noch eine Oktave tiefer und ich rutschte auf meinem Stuhl herum, als ich merkte, dass ich noch härter wurde. "Also, jetzt schalte deine Kamera ein und schließe deine Augen."

"Bella ..."

"Tu es einfach", flüsterte sie und ich schaltete meine Webcam für sie ein. "Mmm. Hallo, mein Hübscher. Schon lang nicht mehr gesehen."

"Komm schon, Baby", stöhnte ich und hörte sie als Antwort kichern.

"Nicht, bevor du nicht deine wunderschönen, grünen Augen geschlossen hast", antwortete sie verführerisch und ich seufzte vor Frust. Zögerlich folgte ich ihren Anweisungen. "Nun, erinnerst du dich noch ganz an den Anfang, als wir über Rollenspiele gesprochen haben?"

Ein tiefes Brummen entkam meiner Kehle und ich klammerte mich an die Lehnen meines Stuhls. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an die Unterhaltung, die sie meinte - wir beide hatten betont, so etwas gerne einmal probieren zu wollen, hatten es aber noch nie mit jemand anderem gemacht. Und das näheste in diese Richtung, das wir bereits versucht hatten, war meine Dominanz über sie - bei der sie kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht hatte, wie sehr es ihr gefallen hatte.

Dieses Thema hatten wir seither aber nicht mehr angeschnitten.

"Natürlich", antwortete ich und nickte, als ich sprach.

"Tja, da du dieses Thema seither nie mehr angeschnitten hast, hast du mir keine andere Wahl gelassen, als meinen eigenen Ressourcen zu vertrauen", tadelte sie und ich konnte hören, wie sie mit ihrer Maus herumklickte. "Wenn ich es sage, öffnest du deine Augen, in Ordnung?"

Ich konnte nur nicken, da meine Nervosität anstieg. Ich brauchte sie so sehr und ihr nach so langer Zeit so nah zu sein, machte mich verrückt.

"Oh, und Edward?", sagte sie leise ins Mikrofon.

"Ja?", antwortete ich und hoffte, dass sie mir endlich gestattete, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

"Ich habe dich diese Woche _wirklich _vermisst", flüsterte sie mit der erotischsten Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte, und langsam zog sich das Geräusch ihres Atems in den Hintergrund zurück. "Öffne deine Augen, Baby."

Sobald sich meine Augen wieder an die Helligkeit des Zimmers gewöhnt hatten, begann mein Herz zu klopfen und mein Atem beschleunigte sich wegen des unerwarteten Anblick auf meinem Bildschirm.

Meine Bella - meine wunderschöne Bella - stand vor mir, ihr Haar war perfekt zerzaust, ihre Augen dunkel geschminkt, und sie lehnte sich zurück an eine lange, metallene Pole Dance Stange.

"Heilige Scheiße." Ich stieß zittrig meinen Atem aus, während mein Blick ihren Körper hinab wanderte und meine Hüften als Antwort unfreiwillig eine rollende Bewegung machten. Die zarte, schwarze Spitze ihres Sets aus BH und Höschen bedeckte kaum die wichtigsten Stellen und war so dünn, dass ich beinah auf die Haut darunter sehen konnte. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das meine Situation besser oder schlechter machte. Die Träger auf ihren Schultern und die Seitenstücke ihres Strings sahen aus, als ob ich sie mit einer kleinen Bewegung meiner Finger auseinanderreißen könnte. Zusätzlich steckten ihre langen, schlanken Beine in schwarzen Strümpfen, die ihr bis an die Oberschenkel reichten und die hinab zu ihren High Heels führten, sodass ihre Beine noch länger aussahen. Meine Erektion pulsierte bei diesem Anblick und mein Verlangen, sie zu berühren, wurde noch größer.

"Ich habe Regeln, Dr. Cullen", begann sie mit tiefer, verführerische Stimme, während sie um die Stange kreiste. "Auch wenn dies eine private Vorführung ist, setze ich ein gewisses Level an Anstand voraus. Berührungen jeglicher Art sind verboten, ich bin für dich unantastbar. Und wenn ich merke, dass du dich selbst auf irgendeine Weise ohne meine Zustimmung unangemessen berührst, werde ich sofort aufhören. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ich stöhnte und nickte. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von der sinnlichen Frau vor mir abwenden. Dies war nicht Bella. Sie war vollkommen charaktergetreu und das war eines der erregendsten Dinge, die ich je gesehen hatte.

"Gut. Nun, ich werde die Regeln aber etwas ausweiten, weil ... ich es eben _kann_", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Zu _meinen_ Gunsten, natürlich. Weil du einfach und ohne Zweifel der sündhafteste, schönste Mann bist, den ich je gesehen habe. Ich will alles sehen, das du zu bieten hast, und den Effekt, den ich auf dich habe."

Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich vor Überraschung und ich versuchte, das Glucksen zu unterdrücken, als ich mein Shirt über meinen Kopf zog und es zur Seite warf. Ich schenkte ihr ein halbes Grinsen, als ich mich zurück in meinen Stuhl sinken ließ. "Das war ein wenig unprofessionell, oder?"

"Nett, aber nicht das, woran ich gedacht hatte", antwortete sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging verführerisch auf die Kamera zu. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und hatte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch gestützt. "Und scheiß auf professionell. Ich will diesen Schwanz sehen und wissen, ob er genauso schön ist wie der Rest von dir."

Ihr kehliger Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass mein Magen sich verknotete, und ich musste bei ihren Worten schlucken. Ich öffnete meine Jeans und hob meine Hüften vom Stuhl hoch.

Sie schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf und wackelte mit dem Finger vor sich herum. "Nein, lass sie an. Nimm ihn einfach heraus."

Ich stöhnte tief und befreite meine schmerzhaft harte Erektion von der Enge meiner Boxershorts. Ein zittriger Atem entkam mir schon bei der geringsten Berührung. Die ganze Woche lang hatte ich auf diesen Moment gewartet, und sie zögerte ihn hinaus. Ich war am überlegen, ob ich fluchen oder dankbar sein sollte.

"Genau so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Perfekt", seufzte sie schwer. Sie strich mit ihrer Zunge langsam über ihre Unterlippe, bevor sie mit ihren Zähnen darüber fuhr. Ihre Augen waren einen Moment lang auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, bevor der pulsierende Beat der Musik im Hintergrund zu ertönen begann. "Wenn du ein braver Junge bist, werde ich dir den Gefallen vielleicht erwidern."

"Fuck, Bella", stöhnte ich. Meine Hände streckten sich hinter meinen Kopf, damit ich die Lehne meines Stuhles ergreifen konnte.

Ein einzelner Finger legte sich an ihre Lippen, als sie sich langsam wieder zurückzog und den Kopf schüttelte. "Schhh."

Ihre Hand legte sie elegant an die Pole Stange und sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen leicht hinab, bevor sie ihren Körper dagegendrückte und hinab auf den Boden glitt. Es sah so aus, als würden ihre Augen die ganze Zeit meinen Blick festhalten, während sie sich langsam wieder erhob, sie den Rücken durchbog und ihre Augen schloss, während ihr Kopf nach hinten fiel. Ihre langen, braunen Strähnen fielen ihr den Rücken hinab. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, als ich den Anblick ihrer weichen Brüste und ihres festen Bauches in mir aufnahm, welche in ihrer momentanen Position noch betont wurden

_Fuck, ich habe die erotischste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt, _dachte ich, als sie begann, sich in einem verführerischen Tanz um die Pole Stange herumzubewegen, in perfektem Timing mit der Musik. Dann wurde der Beat intensiver und sie zog sich an der Metallstange hoch, schlang ihr Bein darum herum und glitt langsam wieder nach unten, bis ihr ganzer Körper auf dem Boden ausgebreitet lag.

"Was würden Sie am liebsten zuerst sehen, Dr. Cullen?", fragte sie. Ihre Finger glitten über ihre Brust und ihre Haut hinab bis zu dem dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens.

"Das Oberteil. Zieh das Oberteil aus", knurrte ich leise. Meine Hände senkten sich wieder auf die Armlehnen meines Stuhles hinab und umgriffen sie fest.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, während ihre Hand sich in quälend langsamer Geschwindigkeit hoch zum Träger ihres BHs bewegte, um ihn dann von ihrer Schulter zu streifen. "Sind Sie sich da sicher?"

"Ja. Fuck, ja."

"Tja, Herr Doktor. Sie sind ja ziemlich frech", gluckste sie neckisch. Sie zog den Stoff von einer Brust und zeigte sie mir. "Ich glaube, das gefällt mir."

Nachdem sie die andere Seite auch hinuntergezogen hatte, hob sie ihren Rücken vom Boden und griff unter sich, um den BH zu öffnen. Ihr Blick kehrte zu mir zurück, während sie das Wäschestück an ihrem Finger baumeln ließ, und sie grinste, als sie es zu Boden fallen ließ.

"Sag mir, was du willst", sagte sie verführerisch. Ihr Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, in meine Richtung.

Ich umklammerte meine Armlehnen fester, in meinen Fingern juckte es danach, den Bildschirm zu berühren und über ihre kecken Nippel zu streichen. "Steh auf und lass mich dich ansehen."

Sie setzte sich langsam auf und erhob sich elegant vom Boden, bis ihr ganzer Körper vor mir sichtbar war. Sie hatte ihre Beine ein wenig gespreizt und ihre Hände lagen auf ihren Oberschenkeln, während ihre Daumen über die Naht ihres Höschens strichen. Auf keinen Fall hätte ich es ertragen, jetzt schon ihren ganzen Körper zu sehen, denn dann hätte ich mich selbst auch nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

"Gott, du bist so fucking schön. Berühr' deine Brüste", stöhnte ich. Der Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, als sie dies tat und in langsamen Kreisen um ihre Nippel strich. Sie seufzte zufrieden auf.

"Ist es das, was du tun würdest, wenn du könntest?", neckte sie mich, während sie sich mit ihren Fingern leicht in ihre Nippel kniff. Ihr leises Stöhnen wiederhallte in meinem ganzen Körper.

Meine Hüften zuckten wieder bei dem Anblick auf meinem Bildschirm und den Geräuschen, die ich hörte. Mein Schwanz pulsierte und wollte Erleichterung. "Nein, ich hätte sie jetzt in meinem Mund."

Bella lächelte, hob ihre Hand zu ihren Lippen und strich mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Fingerspitzen. Dann legte sie ihre Finger wieder auf ihre Brust und begann, wieder auf der Haut Kreise zu ziehen. "Dein warmer, nasser Mund wäre jetzt genau hier?"

"Shit", zischte ich und mein Kopf fiel zurück. Ich schluckte hart, während sich meine Erregung weiter steigerte. Das war womöglich die süßeste Folter, die ich je mit ihr erlebt hatte. "Bella, bitte ..."

"Weißt du, wo meiner jetzt wäre?", fragte sie neckisch und ich öffnete meine Augen, um sie anzusehen. Ich sah, wie ihre Hand ihre Brust bedeckte. "Um diesen harten Schwanz, den du da hast, und ich würde jeden Zentimeter von dir schmecken."

_Oh mein fucking Gott, ich liebte diese Frau._

"Bella, ich flehe dich an", wimmerte ich beinahe. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich ruckartig wegen meiner heftigen Atemzüge.

"Wollen Sie mich, Dr. Cullen?", fragte sie. Sie zog einen Stuhl aus Holz über den Boden und setzte sich mit weit gespreizten Beinen darauf. Ihre Finger strichen leicht über den Stoff ihres Höschens, während ihre andere Hand ihre Brust knetete.

"So sehr", keuchte ich. Ich befeuchtete meine trockenen Lippen mit meiner Zunge.

"Zeig's mir. Berühre dich selbst", sagte sie, während sie begann, sich zwischen den Beinen zu massieren.

"Ich dachte, das wäre gegen die Regeln", murmelte ich.

"Es braucht ja niemand zu wissen. Und ich will diese langen Finger an diesem großen, harten Schwanz sehen", antwortete sie in befehlerischem Tonfall. Ich legte meine Hand an meine Erektion und stöhnte auf, als ich leicht zudrückte. "Nun bewegst du langsam deine Hand. Ich will nicht, dass du kommst, bevor ich dich nicht tief in mir spüre."

Ich riss meine Augen auf, um sie wieder anzusehen, und merkte, dass sie aufgestanden war. Sie zog langsam ihr Höschen ihre Beine hinab und hob einen Fuß nach dem anderen, um herauszusteigen. Ihre Haut war komplett glattrasiert, denn sie wusste, dass mir das gefiel, und ich begann langsam, mit meiner Hand über meine ganze Länge zu streichen.

"Willst du, dass ich dich ficke ... Edward?", flüsterte sie. Das war heute das erste Mal, dass sie meinen Namen aussprach. Ihre verdunkelten Augen sahen mich lustvoll an.

"Gott, ja."

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Ihre Hand wanderte an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang hoch, bis sie zwischen ihren Beinen zu liegen kam und sie begann, ihren Kitzler zu massieren. "Schließe deine Augen und spüre, wie ich dich in mir aufnehme."

Ich tat, wie sie mir gesagt hatte, und legte meine Hand an die Spitze. Langsam fuhr ich mit meiner Hand meinen Schanz entlang nach unten und stellte mir vor, wie sie sich auf mich setzte. Als ich unten ankam, stieß sie ein lautes Stöhnen aus.

"Gott, du fühlst dich so gut an. Nun öffne deine Augen und sieh mir zu, wie ich dich ficke", keuchte sie und ich sah sie wieder an und kam beinahe bei dem Anblick. Ihr Kopf war zurückgeworfen und zwischen ihren Beinen auf dem Stuhl befand sich das Ende eines Dildos. Ihr Blick traf auf meinen, als sie sich erhob und langsam wieder darauf niederließ.

"Fuck, was tust du mir nur an, Bella", murmelte ich unzusammenhängend, als meine Hand sich schneller auf mir bewegte und sie sich gleichzeitig heftiger darauf sinken ließ.

"Ich ficke dich. Und jetzt, mach, dass ich komme", knurrte sie. Sie hielt in ihren Bewegungen nie inne und ich konnte sehen, dass sie genauso dringend Erleichterung brauchte wie ich. Ich sah, wie sich die straffen Muskeln ihrer Oberschenkel anspannten und ihre Hände ihre Knie umklammert hielten, aber es war ihr verzückter Gesichtsausdruck, der mich hier und jetzt fast dazu brachte, mich zu vergessen. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, ihre Brauen waren vor Konzentration zusammengezogen und ich wusste, sie konzentrierte sich genauso sehr darauf wie ich, dass das alles sich so echt wie möglich anfühlte.

"Reite mich härter, Baby", befahl ich und ich hörte ihr Stöhnen, als sie ihren Körper noch heftiger gewegte. Mein eigenes Stöhnen war im Gleichklang mit ihr, während mein Orgasmus sich rasch aufbaute. "Berühr' dich, Bella. Komm über meinem Schwanz."

Ihre Finger fuhren fahrig über ihren Kitzler und ihr Atem kam stoßweise. Sie hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen. "Ich komme, Edward. Oh, fuck."

Als ihr Kopf nach hinten fiel, überrollte mich meine eigene Erlösung so intensiv, dass meine Kehle sich anspannte und kein Geräusch mehr meinem Körper entkommen konnte.

Wir saßen einige Minuten lang keuchend da, bevor sie langsam aufstand und auf zittrigen Beinen zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging. Sie zog sich einen langen Morgenmantel aus Satin über. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzte. Sie strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah mich an. "Wie war das Rollenspiel?"

"Fuck, Baby. Wenn das dabei herauskommt, wenn du mit Rose shoppen gehst", seufzte ich schwer, als meine Gedanken abdrifteten. Ich warf mein Handtuch zur Seite und richtete meine Hosen. Ich sank tiefer in meinen Stuhl, mekrte, wie das Adrenalin in meinem Körper langsam schwand und die Müdigkeit seinen Platz übernahm. "Wo hast du das gelernt, und _verdammt_, du bist biegsam."

"Das solltest du doch schon wissen", lächelte sie verrückt mit einem Zwinkern, aber ihre Augen wurden merklich schwerer. "Ich habe als Kind getanzt und mit Alice vor einer Weile einen Yogakurs gemacht. Und zu dem wo, ich passe einfach gut auf. Filme und das Fernsehen bieten eine exzellente Anleitung."

"Und das Accessoire?", fragte ich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ich konnte mein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, während ich einen Schluck Bier trank.

"Viele Frauen haben so einen, Edward. Das hilft, sich mal zu entspannen, wenn kein Mann in der Nähe ist", antwortete sie. Sie wippte in ihrem Stuhl langsam vor und zurück.

"Ah, das ist also meine Konkurrenz?", fragte ich verspielt und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es _gibt_ keine Konkurrenz", seufzte sie sehnsüchtig. "Nichts ist vergleichbar mit dem Echten, du weißt das. Ich hätte jetzt viel lieber _dich_ hier."

"Ich weiß, Baby. Nicht mehr sehr lange", antwortete ich, als ihr Tonfall etwas trauriger wurde und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht schwand. "Wie lang noch?"

Sie stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen, während mein Grinsen wieder zurückkehrte. "Sechs Wochen, fünf Tage, fünfzehn Stunden."

Ich lachte leise bei dem herzigen Schmollmund, den sie zog. Ich leerte meine Flasche und stellte sie auf dem Schreibtisch ab, bevor ich ihr wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie hatte schon die Tage und Stunden abgezählt, seit sie ihr Ticket für den Flug nach Chicago im März bekommen hatte. Und ohne es ihr zu sagen, hatte ich es genauso gemacht.

_20. März, 14:04 Uhr, O'Hare International Airport._ Details, die seit über einer Woche kein einziges Mal aus meinen Gedanken verschwunden waren. In meinem Kopf zählte ich die Minuten, bis ich sie wieder in meinen Armen hatte. Bis ich sie spüren und ihren Duft einatmen konnte. Bis ich ihr genau sagen _und_ zeigen konnte, wie sehr ich sie liebte und brauchte. Bis ich mit ihr wieder Liebe machen und einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, um sie vollständig in mein Leben zu integrieren.

Sie würde Emmett kennenlernen ... und meine Eltern.

"Was, keine Minuten und Sekunden?", schoss ich mit einem Glucksen zurück. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Gegenwart und sie verengte ihre Augen und sah mich böse an. "In Ordnung, Baby. Ich glaube, wir könnten beide eine Mütze Schlaf vertragen. Ich rufe dich morgen früh an, bevor du zur Arbeit musst."

"Schlaf ein wenig. Ich schwöre, wenn ich morgen früh deinen Namen unter den Anrufen in Abwesenheit sehe, melde ich mich noch eine Woche lang nicht bei dir. Wir können nach der Arbeit telefonieren, wenn du gut ausgeruht bist", antwortete sie streng und tadelte mich, wie sie es so oft tat, wenn ich verschte, mir die einfachsten Grundbedürfnisse zu verwehren, wie zum Beispiel essen oder schlafen, nur um ein paar zusätzliche Minuten lang mit ihr telefonieren zu können. "Ich liebe dich."

Ich lächelte bei diesem Satz, der mir immer noch so neu vorkam und mich mit der selben Wärme erfüllte wie schon vor einigen Wochen, als sie es mir zum ersten Mal gesagt hatte. "Ich liebe dich auch, Bella. Gute Nacht."


	19. Planänderung

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 15**

**Planänderung**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Ich fuhr auf das Krankenhaus zu, erblickte Emmett, der neben seinem Wagen stand und parkte mich neben ihm ein. Er schenkte mir ein müdes Lächeln und ging die paar Schritte auf meine Beifahrerseite zu, um sich auf den Sitz fallen zu lassen.

"Tut mir Leid deswegen, Doc. Das Mistteil wollte heute Morgen um nichts in der Welt anspringen", murmelte er frustriert und starrte sein eigenes Vehikel böse an, während ich wieder ausparkte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen diesbezüglich. Ich wollte heute Morgen sowieso früh anfangen", antwortete ich ermutigend und fuhr hinaus auf die noch komplett verlassene Hauptstraße.

"Aber ich bin mir sicher, nicht _so _früh, um meinen behaarten Hintern abzuholen", gluckste er.

Ich lachte als Antwort. "Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich dafür nicht ein paar freie Tage in ein paar Wochen ergattern könnte."

"Oh yeah", grinste er. Sein Verhalten wurde plötzlich lockerer und er sah mich verschmitzt aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Noch zwei Wochen, bis Miss Bella hier ist."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen bei seinem neckischen Tonfall, konnte aber beim Klang ihres Namens mein Lächeln nicht von meinem Gesicht verbannen. Noch dazu bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, in meinem Körper widerhallte. "Ja, und ich würde gern ein paar Tage hoch nach Evanston mit ihr fahren."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er drehte sich ein wenig auf dem Sitz, um mich direkt anzusehen. "Du stellst sie schon deinen Eltern vor?"

"Und wo ist das Problem dabei?", fragte ich ihn herausfordernd. Ich hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, während ich mich weiterhin auf die Straße vor mir konzentrierte.

"Du meinst es _wirklich _ernst mit diesem Mädchen, oder?", fuhr er in erstauntem Tonfall fort.

"Warum klingst du so überrascht dabei?" Ich seufzte schwer und lehnte mich zurück an die Kopflehne. Ich hätte gedacht, ich hätte dies alles über die letzten paar Wochen mit meinen Worten und Taten deutlich klar gemacht. "Ich liebe sie, Emmett. Und du fragst mich das _wirklich? _Außerdem gefällt mir das viel besser, als sie mit ihrer Freundin die ganze Woche lang, während ich arbeiten muss, allein in meiner Wohnung oder im Hotel zu lassen."

"Du hast mir noch immer nichts über ihre Freundin erzählt", merkte er an und stupste mich leicht in meinen Arm.

"Das habe ich auch nicht vor", antwortete ich einfach, ohne ihm einen zweiten Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Komm schon, sag mir wenigstens, ob sie auch so heiß ist", stöhnte Emmett. Sein Kopf fiel frustriert nach hinten.

"Pass auf", sagte ich in warnendem Tonfall. Ich sah zu ihm hinüber, sobald ich vor seinem Gebäudekomplex angehalten hatte. "Und ich würde es nicht wissen, ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Aber ich flehe dich an, _bitte _baggere sie nicht an."

"Warum denkst du bloß, dass ich so etwas tun würde?" Emmett schnappte nach Luft. Seine Hand knallte vor falscher Ergriffenheit an seine Brust.

"Weil ich dich kenne, Em. Und das Einzige, das ich von Rose weiß, ist, dass sie blond ist", antwortete ich und beäugte ihn bedeutungsvoll.

"Oh, fick mich, schlag zu, wo es weh tut, und tritt drauf, wenn ich schon auf dem Boden liege", stöhnte Emmett und griff nach dem Türgriff.

"Ich meine es ernst, Emmett", sagte ich streng, während er aus dem Wagen stieg.

"Ich schwöre es, Pfadfinderehrenwort", lächelte er und hielt seine linke Hand auf Kopfhöhe.

"Zuerst einmal warst du _nie _bei den Pfadfindern, und außerdem benutzt man die rechte Hand", zog ich ihn auf. Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich frage lieber nicht, woher _du_ das weißt", neckte er mich. Er schnappte seine Tasche, die noch im Wagen lag, und wich zurück, als ich ihn böse ansah. "Danke noch mal fürs Mitnehmen. Ich bin dir was schuldig, Mann."

"Kein Problem, ruf einfach an, wenn ich dich heute Abend wieder fahren soll", rief ich ihm nach, als er auf sein Haus zuging. Er winkte noch ein wenig, als er die Tür erreichte.

Auf der Fahrt zurück konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf die Dinge, die vor mir lagen – wie ich meinen Dienst einteilen konnte, dass ich die meiste Zeit mit Bella verbringen konnte. Die Warterei war mit jedem Tag qualvoller geworden. Mehr als nur einmal hatte ich überlegt, Emmetts Vorschlag zu befolgen und in den nächsten Flieger nach L. A. zu steigen. Und doch wusste ich, dass ich sie dadurch dann vielleicht nur noch mehr vermissen würde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Für einen oder zwei Tage übers Wochenende zu ihr zu fliegen und dann allzu bald wieder nach Hause zu müssen, wäre die reine Folter. Sie in New York gehen zu lassen, war schon höllisch schwer gewesen, und ich wusste, dass es nach dem bevorstehenden Besuch genauso schwer sein würde, wenn nicht noch schwerer, sie wieder gehen zu sehen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie oft ich in dieser Lage sein und mich davon wieder erholen konnte.

Wir hatten es schon so weit geschafft, und wir mussten nur noch zwei Wochen überstehen. Ich konnte solang warten, besonders wenn wir Nächte wie gestern hatten, in denen wir uns gegenseitig darüber hinweg halfen.

Ich setzte mich nach meiner Ankunft auf meinen Stuhl, schaltete den Monitor ein und ihr wunderschönes Gesicht starrte mich an, sodass mein Lächeln bei diesem Anblick sofort zurückkehrte. Ich öffnete sofort meine e-Mails und schickte meinem Chef die Anfrage für meinen Urlaub und für den Dienstplan in dieser Woche.

Zwanzig Minuten später klopfte es an meiner offenen Bürotüre und er trat herein. "Edward, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

"Natürlich, Dr. Molina." Ich nickte und stand auf, als er eintrat, und ich deutete auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

"Ich habe Ihre Anfrage bekommen, und wenn ich fragen darf, warum?", fragte er, nachdem er sich mir gegenüber hingesetzt hatte, und ich lehnte mich langsam und verwirrt zurück. "Ich weiß, dass Sie selten Urlaub beantragen, und ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht schon Pläne für diese Woche haben."

"Eigentlich schon, Sir. Meine Freundin kommt diese Woche aus Los Angeles und wir haben dies schon monatelang geplant", antwortete ich und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, während mein Herz laut in meiner Brust zu hämmern begann.

"Tut mir Leid, Edward. Aber ich fürchte, ich brauche sie am achtzehnten in Las Vegas, für die Medical Business Solutions Convention", informierte er mich entschuldigend.

Mein Atem blieb mir im Hals stecken und meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das passierte. Diese Konferenzen dauerten immer zwischen drei und sieben Tagen, und ich konnte es auf keinen Fall rechtzeitig schaffen, Bella vom Flughafen abzuholen. Nachdem ich mich kurz gesammelt hatte, räusperte ich mich, bevor ich antwortete. "Mit meinem vollen Respekt, Sir, gibt es sonst niemanden, der an meienr Stelle hinfahren könnte? Ich bin Mediziner in der Notaufnahme. Da gibt es sicher jemanden, der qualifizierter ist als ich ..."

"Edward, ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann, dass er das Krankenhaus adäquat repräsentiert. Und niemand ist qualifizierter hierfür als Sie, meiner Meinung nach. Sie sind der jüngste Chefarzt, den wir hier je hatten, und warum glauben Sie wohl, ist das so?", fragte er, lehnte sich vor und faltete seine Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich seufzte schwer, lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht nicht nur um all das, das Sie mit Ihren Händen geleistet haben. Die Leute respektieren Sie und hören Ihnen zu, denn Sie sind einer der hellsten Köpfe, die ich je in meiner ganzen Karriere getroffen habe. Ich zähle in dieser Sache auf Sie."

"Ihr Flugzeug landet am zwanzigsten", stöhnte ich schwach. Ich rieb mir mit den Händen rau über das Gesicht, bevor ich sie in meinen Haaren vergrub.

"Es ist doch nur für fünf Tage, und ich gebe Ihnen sehr gern die Woche darauf frei", fuhr er fort und ich ließ meine Hände in meinen Schoß fallen. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und ergab mich meinem Schicksal, da anscheinend kein Weg daran vorbei führte. Ich holte tief Luft und nickte ihm still zu. "Danke, Edward. Tut mir sehr Leid."

In dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, warf ich den Stift in meiner Hand quer über den Tisch und fluchte leise. Ich wusste zwar, dass diese Konferenz nicht wegen meines Liebeslebens umarrangiert werden konnte, aber mir war auch bewusst, wie katastrophal dies für Bella sein würde, denn ich spürte es selbst ja auch. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, noch länger als jetzt schon von ihr getrennt zu sein, und ein Ausflug nach L. A. hatte plötzlich einen immer größeren Anreiz für mich. Ich wollte sie in meinen Armen spüren, ihren Körper und ihre Lippen _jetzt _fühlen und nicht noch länger warten.

Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Tasche, stieß ein niedergeschlagenes Seufzen aus und schrieb ihr eine SMS, in der ich versuchte, sie nicht allzu sehr zu beunruhigen.

_Baby, ruf mich an, wenn du wach bist. Ich muss mit dir reden. Ich liebe dich. xo_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Das Vibrieren meines Handys riss mich aus meinem tiefen Schlaf und ich erwachte abrupt aus meinem Traum. Die letzte Nacht mit Edward hatte mich überraschenderweise mehr befriedigt als sonst in den letzten Wochen, und dies hatte als Resultat unglaubliche Bilder in meinem Schlaf hervorgerufen.

Jede Nacht unserer schrecklichen Trennung hatten wir experimentiert und waren immer einfallsreicher geworden, um unsere körperliche Sehnsucht nach einander etwas zu lindern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich nach meinem Shopping-Trip mit Rose von ihm erwarten sollte, trotz der Geschichte, wie unsere Beziehung begonnen hatte. Ich wusste, dass die Dessous ihm gefallen würden, da ich dies zuvor schon probiert hatte. Aber Roses Vorschlag betreffend die Pole Dance Stange und das Sex-Spielzeug hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sogar meine Augen sich weiteten, und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie Edward dieses neue Level der Schamlosigkeit aufnehmen würde.

Zu meiner extremen Erleichterung hatte Rose Recht gehabt. In ihren eigenen offenen Worten: "Wenn er nicht schwul ist und einen Schwanz hat, wird es ihm gefallen." Und ich hatte ihn seit unserer gemeinsamen Zeit an Neujahr nicht mehr so erregt erlebt, und dies hatte viele neue Möglichkeiten für uns eröffnet.

Und natürlich hat das auch unsere beiderseitige Anerkennung von Rose gesteigert.

Er hatte daraufhin _mich _überrascht und mir ein "Care Paket" geschickt, das am Tag zuvor angekommen war und die strikte Anweisung beinhaltete, es nicht zu öffnen, bevor er zu Hause war. Das Warten war zwar nervenzehrend, wurde aber rasch von meinem Schock wegen der Inhalte ersetzt. Ein über das Internet gesteuerter Vibrator, der ihm jeden Aspekt der Kontrolle gestattete. Der kurz darauf folgende Orgasmus war phänomenal gewesen.

Ich drehte mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln zur Seite, streckte meinen Arm träge nach meinem Handy aus und sah die neueste Nachricht.

Mein Lächeln schwand rasch bei seinen Worten. Irgendetwas an dem Tonfall seiner Nachricht gefiel mir nicht. Warum bat er mich, ihn anzurufen und nicht ihm zu schreiben? Was konnte um halb sieben Uhr früh so wichtig sein?

"Hey Baby." Der müde Klang seiner Stimme drang durch, als er antwortete, und meine Besorgnis wurde größer. "Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."

"Es ist meine Schuld, wenn ich gestern Abend nicht daran gedacht habe, mein Handy auf lautlos zu schalten. Ich war ein wenig erschöpft nach unserer Unterhaltung", antwortete ich und versuchte, der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zu gestatten, meinen Tonfall etwas aufzuheitern. "Also, was ist los?"

Sein schweres Seufzen war nicht ermutigend und ich schluckte schwer vor nervöser Unruhe, bis er die fünf gefürchteten Worte aussprach. "Bella, es ist etwas passiert."

"Oh nein", hauchte ich scharf. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern.

"Ja", sagte er leise und ich spürte, wie mein Herz nach unten sank. Heute stieg er einmal nicht auf meinen angsterfüllten Tonfall ein, und somit setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf. "Ich kann am zwanzigsten nicht in Chicago sein."

"W-was?" Ich schnappte schockiert nach Luft und griff mir an die Kehle. "Edward, wir ... wir haben das schon seit Monaten geplant. Rose und ich haben schon die Tickets. Wieso kannst du nicht da sein?"

"Ich weiß, Baby. Glaub mir, ich weiß", stöhnte er und stieß ein weiteres Seufzen aus. "Mein Chef kam heute Morgen in mein Büro und ich werde bis am darauffolgenden Montag bei einer Konferenz in Las Vegas gebraucht."

"Las Vegas?", rief ich. Ich schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. "Kannst du ihm nicht sagen, dass du in dieser Woche schon etwas anderes vorhast?"

"Hab ich, Bella. Aber ich kann hier nicht mehr raus." Seine Stimme klang mitgenommen und ich konnte die Anspannung spüren, die darunter verborgen lag. "Ich will dich immer noch sehen. Wir müssen einfach euren Flug ändern."

"Und die Hälfte unserer gemeinsamen Woche verlieren?", antwortete ich und wedelte vor Frust mit meinem Arm. Ich spürte, wie die Tränen in meinen Augen zu brennen anfingen.

"Mir gefällt das genauso wenig wie dir. Aber entweder das, oder ..."

"Wir lassen den Ausflug ganz sausen", murmelte ich traurig, während mein Blick auf den Teppich fiel.

"Eigentlich wollte ich sagen ...", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Glucksen und ich merkte, wie meine Stirn sich vor Verwirrung verzog. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns in Vegas treffen?"

Bei diesem Satz weiteten sich meine Augen und ich war momentan sprachlos.

"Ich habe schon zuvor überlegt, mal ein Wochenende lang dorthin zu fliegen, aber das wäre kein wirklicher Ersatz. Und ich habe daran gedacht, dass wir dann zumindest die Abende gemeinsam verbringen und von dort aus dann zurück nach Chicago fliegen könnten."

"Du willst wirklich, dass ich mit dir nach Las Vegas komme?", fragte ich leise und voll Unglauben. Ich drückte mein Handy fest an mein Ohr.

"Ich will keinen Moment länger als absolut notwendig von dir getrennt sein, Bella", flüsterte er zurück. Ganz subtil war seine Angst in seiner Stimme hörbar. "Ich vermisse dich so verdammt."

"Ich vermisse dich auch", antwortete ich und ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. "Sag mir, wo wir uns treffen sollen."

* * *

><p>Ich schaffte es, Rose mit zwei einfachen Worten von unserer Planänderung zu überzeugen: Las Vegas.<p>

Außer dem offensichtlichen Anreiz, den Vegas bereithielt, leuchteten ihre Augen auf bei der Aussicht auf eine viertägige Shopping-Tour. Und am Ende des Ausflugs würde sich mein Koffer sicher nicht einmal mehr schließen lassen, wenn ich mich mit meinem vollen Gewicht auf den Deckel setzte.

Anstatt unseren Flug umzubuchen, ließen wir am Freitag den Unterricht sausen und fuhren mit dem Auto dorthin. Dienstag früh wollten wir mit Edward nach Chicago fliegen.

In der Nacht vor unserer Abreise stand ich im Badezimmer und sammelte meine Toiletteartikel für den Ausflug ein, als mein Handy im Nebenraum zu klingeln begann. In meiner Eile verfing sich mein Fuß auf dem Laufteppich, der am Gang lag, und mein Knie knallte an die Wand vor mir.

"Shit, da bekomme ich sicher einen Bluterguss", fauchte sich sarkastisch und drückte mich von der Wand ab. Ich lief in mein Zimmer, aber da verstummte das Läuten auch schon wieder. Ich stöhnte, ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, griff nach meinem Handy und scrollte durch die Anrufe in Abwesenheit.

_Edward._

"Hey, tut mir Leid, ich war nicht in meinem Zimmer und mein 'graziles' Ich ist am Gang gestolpert", sagte ich eilig, als er ran ging.

"Ah, ich dachte schon, du gehst mir aus dem Weg", gluckste er und stieß dann ein schweres Seufzen aus. "Geht's dir gut?"

"Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich werde nur einen riesen Bluterguss auf dem Knie bekommen. Das ist sexy, oder?", antwortete ich, verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich drehte mich um und starrte an die Decke. Ich merkte, wie sich die Muskeln in meinem Rücken nach der hektischen Packerei des ganzen Abends entspannten. "Aber warum in aller Welt sollte ich dir aus dem Weg gehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Kalte Füße? Die Frühlingsferien lieber am Strand verbringen?", sagte er spaßhalber.

"Wenn ich vor New York keine kalten Füße bekommen habe, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du dir jetzt keine Sorgen machen musst, denn ich _weiß_ jetzt ja, was mir entgehen würde", murmelte ich in sanftem Tonfall. "Und so verlockend eine Woche am Strand auch klingt, aber in einem knappen Bikini, in dem mich niemand sehen sollte, und mit meiner alabasterbleichen Haut, die alle blenden würde, passe ich lieber. Dort gibt es keinen Edward Cullen, also hat dieses Szenario absolut _keinen_ Anreiz für mich."

"Gott, ich vermisse dich jetzt so sehr", seufzte er. Jegliche Erheiterung war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

"Du hörst dich so müde an, Baby", sagte ich leise und wünschte mir nun mehr denn je, schon bei ihm sein zu können. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, aber ich hasse diese verdammten Konferenzen", antwortete er. Der Frust war ihm deutlich anzuhören. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis du endlich hier bist."

"Bald. Ich werde bald da sein. Und dann wird die Konferenz das _Letzte_ sein, an das du noch denken wirst", neckte ich ihn und meine Stimme wurde tiefer. "Du wirst _viel_ zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein, dich auf all die beinah illegalen Dinge zu konzentrieren, die ich mit deinem Körper vorhabe."

"Oh, wirklich? Möchtest du mir das näher erläutern?", fragte er. Die Leichtigkeit kehrte in seinen Tonfall zurück, woraufhin ich vor Erleichterung lächelte.

"Dann wäre ja der ganze Spaß dahin. Aber es steht dir natürlich frei, deine eigene Fantasie spielen zu lassen", neckte ich ihn mit einem leisen Kichern.

"Oh, du bist so ein kleines Luder", tadelte er mich spaßhalber und stieß ein leises Lachen aus. "Also, wann werdet ihr morgen hier sein?"

Ich lachte und drehte mich zur Seite. "Hoffentlich gegen zwei oder drei, wenn es der Verkehr erlaubt, aber ich warte auf dich, wenn du zurück ins Zimmer kommst."

"Okay, ich sorge dafür, dass Emmett euch um diese Zeit abholt. Und wenn ich es schaffe, mich schon früher als um fünf von dieser Konferenz wegzuschleichen, dann werde ich das tun", antwortete er.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Emmett dich begleitet", gluckste ich nervös und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er will dich unbedingt kennenlernen, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich benehmen soll, ob er nun auf Urlaub ist oder nicht. Das war Teil unserer Vereinbarung", sagte er mit einer kleinen Anspannung in der Stimme.

"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, Edward. Und Rose kann sich um sich selbst kümmern und hat sowieso vor, den Großteil der Zeit an den Automaten zu verbringen." Ich lächelte und hörte, wie er an dem anderen Ende der Leitung gähnte. "Baby, du solltest ein wenig schlafen."

"Nein, mir geht's gut", antwortete er dickköpfig. Seine Stimme klang gezerrt, als würde er sich gerade strecken. "Ich würde mich viel lieber mit dir unterhalten."

"Edward", sagte ich streng und setzte mich auf dem Bett auf. Ich zog meine Beine an meine Brust. "Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Morgen kriegst du vielleicht nicht so viel ab."

"Nur vielleicht?", lachte er.

"Okay, definitiv nicht, und du wirst all deine Reserven brauchen", gluckste ich als Antwort.

"Tja, wenn du das _so_ meinst", er verlor den Faden und ich hörte einen Lichtschalter. "Gute Nacht, Bella. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Gute Nacht, Edward."

* * *

><p>"Isabella Marie Swan, wenn du nicht in genau fünf Sekunden hier bist, fahre ich ohne dich." Roses Stimme hallte durch meine Wohnung, während ich meinen Koffer vom Bett hob.<p>

"Schön, ich komme. Ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn dein Höschen kneift", stöhnte ich, als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Kneifende Höschen sind diese Woche _dein_ Gebiet. Und jetzt fahren wir. Ich hab schon den Herd und die Kaffeemaschine kontrolliert, alles ist abgeschalten. Wir können sofort los", antwortete sie und nahm mir den Koffer aus der Hand. "Du hast nichts Wichtiges vergessen, oder?"

"Nein, Rose. Alles ist gepackt und bereit", gab ich zurück und verengte meinen Blick ein wenig. "Obwohl ich sicher nicht _alles _wirklich brauchen werde."

"Optionen, Bella. Du musst dir _immer_ Optionen für _jede_ mögliche Stimmung bereithalten", antwortete sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, musste aber bei ihrem Tonfall lachen. "Okay, also, du hast mir versprochen, ihn nicht in die Mangel zu nehmen, weißt du noch?"

"So ein 'Versprechen' habe ich dir nie gegeben", grinste sie verspielt, als wir zum Wagen gingen. "Ich sagte nur, ich würde es locker angehen. Kein Mann entkommt meiner Fragerunde komplett, wenn es um meine beste Freundin geht."

"Bitte, Rose. Er ist mir _wirklich_ wichtig", bettelte ich nachdrücklich.

"Das ist nur ein weiterer Grund", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie schloss die Tür hinter mir und lief um den Wagen herum, um selbst einzusteigen. Sie sah mir in die Augen, als sie den Wagen startete, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Nur ein wenig, Bella. Ich verspreche es. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich schon ziemlich gespannt bin, das Phänomen namens Dr. Edward Cullen kennenzulernen."

Ein weiteres Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, während sie dramatisch seinen Namen betonte, aber dann sah ich zu Boden.

Sie sah mich kurz an und holte dann tief Luft. "Hast du schon etwas von Alice gehört?"

"Nö. Ich habe ihr Nachrichten hinterlassen, aber keine Antwort bekommen." Ich seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. Seit Alice mit Jasper zusammen war, hatten wir immer weniger von ihr gehört, bis sie eines Tages sogar gar nicht mehr zur Schule kam. Es war ein wenig untertrieben, zu sagen, dass ich etwas besorgt war, aber ich konnte einer meiner besten Freundinnen ja auch nicht von Edward erzählen. Obwohl Rose und ich uns dadurch näher standen als je zuvor.

Sie griff herüber, nahm meine Hand und drückte sie zuversichtlich. "Alice kommt schon über die Runden. Du weißt, wie sie manchmal ist. Sie ist komplett von diesen neuen Beziehungen überwältigt und das ist alles, woran sie noch denken kann."

"Es ist schon Monate her, Rose", antwortete ich traurig und blickte weiterhin zu Boden.

"Lass dir dadurch nicht die Zeit mit deinem Mann verderben. Konzentriere dich einfach auf ihn und wir kümmern uns um Alice, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, okay?", meinte sie streng. Sie hielt meine Hand weiterhin fest und ich nickte leise.

Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, und lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück. Ich konzentrierte mich rein auf die Tatsache, dass ich in wenigen Stunden endlich wieder in seinen Armen sein würde. Der einzige Ort, an dem ich seit unserer Trennung im Januar wieder sein wollte.

Als wir die Grenze zu Nevada überschritten, begann mein Bauch vor Vorfreude zu kribbeln. Ich war endlich und offiziell im selben Bundesstaat wie Edward. Und als die ersten Schilder von Las Vegas vor mir erschienen, begann mein Bein vor Aufregung zu zappeln.

Ich schnappte vor Überraschung nach Luft, als Roses Hand sich auf mein Knie legte und die Bewegung einbremste. "Du rüttelst damit den ganzen Wagen durch, Bella. Beruhige dich. Das Mirage, richtig?"

Ich nickte und mein Blick folgte ihrer Hand, die nach vorne deutete. Der Anblick des immensen Hotels mit den wunderschönen Springbrunnen vor dem Eingang raubte mir den Atem. "Oh mein Gott, wir sind da."

"Ja, irgendjemand hier war für die letzten paar Stunden komplett benebelt", antwortete sie und kicherte leise. "Ich schätze, ich bin gut daran gelegen, selbst zu fahren, oder?"

"Tut mir Leid", murmelte ich entschuldigend, während wir vor dem Hotel anhielten. "Ich bin nur so nervös, ihn endlich wiederzusehen."

"Das ist mir aufgefallen", zwinkerte sie, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg, während ein Bediensteter sich um unsere Koffer kümmerte.

Da ich noch nie zuvor in Las Vegas gewesen war, überwältigte mich die Schönheit des Ganzen. Die Architektur des Gebäudes war bemerkenswert, und ich streckte meinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, um einen Überblick zu bekommen, aber Rose nahm mich am Arm.

"Du hast Frühlingsferien, muss ich dich erst daran erinnern? Keine Vermessungen und keine baulichen Spezifikationen heute, nur deinen Freund, verstanden? Die Architektin ist diese Woche zu Hause geblieben", tadelte sie mich, während sie mich nach drinnen schob.

"Bella?" Ich hörte eine tiefe Stimme neben mir, während ich noch die Umgebung bewunderte und wir durch die Türen traten. Vor mir stand ein Bär von einem Mann, der komplett einschüchternd gewirkt hätte, wenn er nicht so ein jungenhaftes Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt hätte. "_Du_ bist Bella Swan, richtig?"

"Oh, ja." Ich gluckste peinlich berührt. "Ich schätze, dann bist du Emmett?"

"Genau der bin ich", antwortete er. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter und er zog mich in eine Umarmung. "Schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Und diese zauberhafte Lady muss Rose sein."

Seine Augen erblickten meine Freundin neben mir, als er mich wieder los ließ, und sie nickte. "Eigentlich heiße ich Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

Seine und meine Augenbrauen zogen sich hoch und ich starrte sie ungläubig an. Sie _hasste_ es, wenn man sie Rosalie nannte, und ihre steife Körperhaltung zeigte ein deutliches Unbehagen, das ich noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. "Rose ..."

"Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen, Rosalie", sagte er, schüttelte den Kopf in meine Richtung und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, die sie kurz angebunden schüttelte. Er drehte sich zu dem Hotelangestellten und reichte ihm die Schlüsselkarte. "Die Turm-Suite im siebenundzwanzigsten Stock. Ihr Ladies könnt euch mal frisch machen."

Und damit ging er davon und ich drehte mich mit offenem Mund zu Rose um. "Was zur Hölle war _das_ denn?"

"Ich bin nicht nach Vegas gekommen, um mich anbaggern zu lassen", gab sie zurück und folgte unseren Koffern in Richtung des Fahrstuhls.

"Rose, er war bloß nett gewesen", zischte ich leise, während ich zu ihr aufschloss.

"Bitte", spottete sie sarkastisch, verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust, als wir hineintraten. "Lass dich von diesesn babyblauen Augen oder dem Schuljungen-Charme oder diesem süßen, kleinen Lächeln nicht täuschen. Dieser Mann ist rattiger als einer der Jungs dieser Studentenverbindungen. Er hat offensichtlich geflirtet, und ich könnte nicht weniger interessiert an ihm sein."

"Und doch ist dir seine Augenfarbe aufgefallen", murmelte ich leise.

"Es ist schwer, das _nicht_ zu bemerken, so wie er mich angestarrt hat", schnaubte sie und blieb für den Rest der Fahrt mit dem Fahrstuhl still. So lang, bis wir unser Zimmer betraten und unsere Augen sich aufgrund der schieren Pracht weiteten. "Heilige Scheiße."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich erwartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich etwas in Richtung des kleineren, intimeren Zimmers wie in New York. Aber das, was ich hier zu sehen bekam, passte hier ganz und gar nicht dazu. Ein großes, zentrales Wohnzimmer befand sich hier, und die Türen links und rechts führten zu den Schlafzimmern. Als ich das auf der rechten Seite betrat, musste ich lächeln, da der unverwechselbare Duft von Edward mich umhüllte. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett. Mein Blick fiel auf das Nachttischchen, auf dem sich ein kleiner Bilderrahmen befand. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und lachte leise.

Das war das Bild von uns in New York, und so, wie ich es schon viele Male gemacht hatte, strich ich mit meinem Finger leicht über sein Gesicht auf dem Foto.

"Okay, hier _muss_ ein Fehler passiert sein", ertönte Roses fauchende Stimme. Ich sah abrupt auf und merkte, dass sie quer durch die Suite auf meine Tür zugelaufen kam. "In diesem Zimmer gibt es nur _ein_ Bett!"

Ich stand auf und folgte ihr in das andere Schlafzimmer, wo ich meinen Mund mit meiner Hand bedeckte. "Rose, es ist ja nur für ein paar Tage."

"Oh nein. Du glaubst wirklich nicht, dass ich mit diesem Troll ein Zimmer _und_ ein Bett teile, oder?", antwortete sie scharf und schüttelte den Kopf. "_Irgendjemand_ wird auf der Couch hier heraußen schlafen müssen, und es ist so sicher wie das Amen im Gebet, dass das nicht _ich_ sein werde."

Ich seufzte, als ich ihr zusah, wie sie durch das Zimmer stürmte und leise murmelte, während sie begann, ihren Koffer auszupacken. Ich wusste, dass es an Zeiten wie diesen am besten war, sie allein zu lassen, also zog ich mich in mein eigenes Zimmer zurück, um das selbe zu tun.

Die zwei Stunden, nachdem Rose ins Casino gegangen war, zogen sich dahin, während ich herumsaß und geduldig auf Edward wartete. Ich legte mich auf das Bett und atmete den Duft seines Kissens ein. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte ihn mir gedanklich vor. Auch mit Hilfe des Fotos, mit dem ich mich während unseren langen Wochen der Trennung getröstet hatte, wusste ich, dass es anders sein würde, ihm wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen. Und ich hatte mich ebenfalls verändert. Ich hatte ein paar Pfund zugenommen und etliche Zentimeter meines Haares geschnitten. Es fiel zwar immer noch über meine Schultern, aber ich hoffte, ihm gefiel, was er zu sehen bekam.

"Bella?" Ich riss meine Augen auf, als ich seine nervöse Stimme durch die Suite hallen hörte. Ich sprang vom Bett und lief hinaus in das Wohnzimmer. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er mich sah, während mir bei seinem Anblick mein Atem in der Kehle stecken blieb. Er hatte sein Jackett über seinen Arm gelegt, seine Krawatte war gelockert und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen. Er hatte noch nie erotischer ausgesehen. "Komm hier herüber."

Ich kreischte ein wenig auf bei seinem erleichterten Seufzen und überraschte sogar mich selbst, als ich zu ihm rannte. Er warf sein Jackett zur Seite, fing mich in seinen Armen auf und drückte mich kräftig an sich. Er zog sich ein wenig zurück, um mich anzusehen und zu lächeln, bevor er meine Lippen mit seinen einfing und ich leise gegen ihn stöhnte.

Er hob mich hoch, trug mich ins Schlafzimmer und schubste mit seinem Fuß die Türe zu. Er legte uns beide auf die Matratze und strich mit seinen Lippen noch einmal sanft über meine. "Bis zu diesem Moment war mir nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr ich dir wirklich vermisst habe."

"Mir geht's genauso", murmelte ich an seine Lippen. Meine Finger fuhren die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, ich genoss seine Anwesenheit. "Diesmal keine Reservierung zum Abendessen?"

Er hob seinen Kopf, um grinsend auf mich herabzublicken, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Zimmerservice. Später."

"Hmm, ich mag Ihre Denkweise, Dr. Cullen", grinste ich, bevor ich seine Lippen wieder mit meinen eroberte. Ich zog an seiner Krawatte und warf sie auf den Boden.

Bald darauf war das Zimmer mit unserem schweren Atem und unserem leisen Wimmern und Stöhnen erfüllt, während wir uns Zentimeter für Zentimeter unserer Kleider entledigten, bis er begann, sich meinen Körper hinabzuküssen. Seine Lippen fühlten sich an meiner Haut himmlisch an, während seine Finger das letzte verbliebene Kleidungsstück über meine Beine streiften und bei meinem rechten Knie inne hielten. Sein Blick fand meinen und er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf meinen Bluterguss dort, bevor er mein Knie ein wenig beugte, um mir mein Höschen über den Knöchel zu streifen.

Er rutschte zu mir hoch, damit sein Gesicht mit meinem gleichauf war, und er beschlagnahmte wieder hitzig meine Lippen. Ich umarmte ihn fest um seine Schultern. Seine harte Länge strich über meine feuchte Haut, während ich meine Hüften vom Bett hochdrückte und wir beide in den Kuss hineinstöhnten. Einer seiner Arme wanderte unter mich.

"Bella ... ich brauche ... ich kann nicht", keuchte er heftig gegen meine Lippen. Seine Hand strich über meinen Oberschenkel.

"Will ich auch nicht", antwortete ich atemlos, während mein Körper sich an ihn drückte. "Bitte nimm mich einfach, Edward."

Langsam drückte er sich in mich und ich wimmerte gegen seine Lippen, während meine Finger sich in seine Schultern krallten. Seine Hände legten sich auf meine Hüften, während er mit seinen Bewegungen begann, und ich schloss meine Augen und meine Lider flatterten bei all den Gefühlen, die durch meinen Körper strömten. Mein Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken. Es fühlte sich so surreal an, wieder so mit ihm zusammen zu sein – fast _zu_ gut, fast wie ein Traum. Aber als ich meine Augen öffnete, war er immer noch da.

Seine Bewegungen wurden dringlicher und schließlich stieß ich den Atem aus, den ich mit einem scharfen, abrupten Seufzen angehalten hatte, und dann biss ich meine Zähne zusammen, als mein Orgasmus mich langsam überrollte.

"Bitte ... es ist so lang her seit ... oh fuck", keuchte ich. In meinen Augen brannten die Tränen wegen der Hitze, die sich in meinem Bauch sammelte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Körper gleich bersten.

Mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß entkam mir ein Stöhnen tief aus der Brust, während er gleichzeitig mit mir kam und unsere Lippen sich leidenschaftlich duellierten.

Als unsere Körper sich langsam wieder beruhigten, wurden auch unsere Küsse langsamer und tiefer. Unsere Hände streichelten über die Haut des jeweils anderen. Er sah mir in die Augen, strich mir mein leicht feuchtes Haar aus dem Gesicht und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und die Tränen sammelten sich wieder in meinen Augen. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und drückte meine Lippen leicht gegen seine. Ich seufzte gegen sie und spürte zum ersten Mal den Hauch seines Atems über meiner Haut, als er diese Worte aussprach.

"Ich liebe dich auch."


	20. Überraschung!

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 16**

**Überraschung!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Wir lagen ineinander verschlungen im Bett. Meine Brust war an Bellas Rücken gedrückt, meine Finger strichen über ihre Hüfte. Ihr Kopf war zurück an meine Brust gelehnt, sie hatte ihren Arm über meinen gelegt, der um sie geschlungen war, und meine Lippen strichen leicht über die Haut ihres Halses. Wir hatten kein Wort gesprochen, seit ich uns beide zugedeckt hatte, denn wir wollten das euphorische Gefühl, uns endlich wieder zu spüren, nicht loslassen. Und wir wollten auch nicht unbedingt die Stille durchbrechen. Wir hatten schon alles gesagt, das hier und jetzt zählte.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sie sich in meiner Umarmung bewegte, und meine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht. Ich lächelte bei dem kleinen Grinsen, das ich vorfand. "Was?"

"Nichts", antwortete sie leise, aber ihr Lächeln wuchs. Sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und strich mit ihren Lippen leicht über meine. "Mir wird nur gerade klar, dass du wirklich hier bist und ich diesmal nicht träume."

"Also träumst du von mir?", neckte ich sie gegen ihren Lippen und zog sie sanft näher.

"Eigentlich sogar recht oft", grinste sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meine Schultern und neigte ihren Kopf einladend nach hinten. Ich küsste sanft ihre Lippen und ein leises, zufriedenes Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie ihre Beine um mich wickelte und ihren Körper an meinen drückte. "Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass _das _hier definitiv besser ist."

"Tja, dass will ich mal stark hoffen", lachte ich leise. Ich küsste sie fest und meine Hand strich an ihrem Bein hoch. Ihre Finger krallten sich mit einem Wimmern in mein Haar, ihre Hüften drückten sich an meine und brachten mich ebenfalls zum Stöhnen.

Die Tür der Suite wurde zugeworfen, als ich gerade wieder in sie eindringen wollte, und ihr Kopf fiel zurück, als sie unsere Freunde draußen eintreten hörte.

"Weißt du, ein einfaches 'danke' wird dich schon nicht umbringen." Emmetts Stimme hallte in einem aggressiven Tonfall durch das Zimmer, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

"Mir wäre es gut gegangen. Ich hätte einfach Bella angerufen und sie hätte die Tür für mich geöffnet", fauchte Rose zurück und Bellas Blick suchte meinen. Sie küsste mich sanft mich einem Seufzen und drehte sich weg.

"Was zur Hölle soll das denn?", fragte ich und nickte in Richtung der Tür, als wir uns wieder anzogen.

"Ich weiß es genauso wenig wie du. Ich versuche _immer_ noch, das rauszufinden", antwortete sie, während sie ihre Jeans anzog.

Ich ging hinüber zu ihr, zog sie wieder in meine Arme und hielt sie fest. Ich war noch nicht bereit, unseren Kokon zu verlassen. "Nur noch eine Minute."

Sie gluckste an meinen Lippen und hielt sich an meinen Armen fest, als sie meinen Kuss erwiderte und leicht an meiner Lippe knabberte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist nicht der Einzige, den sie kastrieren will. Und auch wenn, ich würde dich beschützen."

Ihre Stimme nahm einen verspielten Tonfall an, als ihre Finger meine Brust hinab zu meinen Hüften wanderten, wo sie leicht an den Gürtelschlaufen zog, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog und die Tür vor mir erreichte.

Sowohl Rose, als auch Emmett drehten sich zu uns um, als sie die Tür öffnete, und ich spürte, wie Bellas Arm sich um meine Hüfte schlang, während mein Blick den ihrer Freundin erwiderte.

Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten, hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verstränkt und ihre Lippen spekulativ gespitzt. "Also das ist das Genie, das mich mit diesem Vollidioten ins selbe Zimmer gesteckt hat?"

"Oh, beruhig' dich wieder, Prinzesschen. Ich hatte die volle Absicht, auf der Couch zu schlafen", gab Emmett scharf zurück. Er überraschte mich wieder mit seiner schroffen Art.

Rose versteifte sich ein wenig, als sie Emmett böse ansah, und ich sah kurz zu Bella, die einfach die Schultern zuckte. "Tja dann können wir ja problemlos jeden Kontakt miteinander vermeiden, nicht wahr?", gab Rose in einem übermäßig süßlichen Tonfall zurück, bevor sie sich wieder mir zuwandte. Sie trat vor und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Hi, ich bin Rose. Und deinem zerzausten und nur halb bekleideten Zustand nach zu urteilen, musst du Edward sein."

Bella seufzte schwer, zog mein offenes Hemd zusammen und errötete. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust. "Du musst Rose entschuldigen. Sie hat absolut _keine_ Hemmschwelle."

Ich küsste sanft ihr Haar und streckte den Arm aus, um Roses Hand zu schütteln. "Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen."

"Du hast mich wirklich nicht veralbert", flüsterte sie in Bellas Ohr und dann lächelte sie, sobald sie mich wieder ansah. "Keine Bange, dein Geschmack, was Freunde anbelangt, zählt nicht als Schlag gegen dich."

"Ich schätze, Gegensätze ziehen sich wirklich an, auch was Bekanntschaften betrifft", gab Emmett zurück, bevor er mich wieder ansah. "Ich brauche eine Auszeit. Viel Glück mit der Eiskönigin, Mann. Gute Nacht, Bella."

Roses Augen verengten sich, als sie ihm nachsah, wie er davonging, bevor sie selbst ging. Beide Türen knallten gleichzeitig zu.

"Wow", hauchte Bella und sah mich an. "Also, yeah, das war Rose."

"Tja, das lief ja richtig gut", antwortete ich mit einem sarkastischen Glucksen. "Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Emmett auf jemanden so eine Wirkung hat, oder umgekehrt."

_"Sie _hat schon das Talent, nur das 'Beste' im Menschen hervorzubringen", stöhnte sie, lehnte ihre Stirn an meine Brust und schlang ihre Hände unter meinem Hemd um mich. Ich drückte meine Lippen an ihr Haar und fuhr mit meinen Händen leicht über ihren Rücken, bis sie ihren Kopf wieder hob und mich ansah. "Andererseits kann sie auch stundenlang vor sich hingrummeln."

"Das habe ich gehört, Isabella!", rief Rose aus ihrem Zimmer, als Bellas Lippen sich verführerisch auf meine legten. Wir mussten beide glucksen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Abend saßen wir im Restaurant und sahen still zwischen unseren Freunden hin und her, die uns gegenüber saßen. Rose war mit ihrem Stuhl ein wenig von Emmett weggerutscht. Ihre Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst und sie sah hoch zum Luster, während sie einen Schluck Wein trank. In der Zwischenzeit war die Anspannung in seinem Kiefer und seinen Schultern zu sehen. Er hatte das Bier vor sich so fest umgriffen, dass ich mir sicher war, er würde es mit seinen riesen Händen zerquetschen.<p>

"Also", begann Rose plötzlich. Sie brach die Stille und sah zu mir, wodurch ich plötzlich noch nervöser wurde. "Bella hat mir erzählt, du wärst Arzt?"

Ich sah kurz hinüber zu Bella und merkte, wie sie ihre Hand sanft auf mein Knie legte. Ich legte meine darüber. Meine Finger glitten zwischen ihre, ich holte tief Luft und gewann durch sie meine Stärke, als die lang erwartete Fragerunde begann. "Ja, das ist korrekt."

"Und eine ziemlich hohe Position auch noch, für so einen jungen Mann?", fuhr sie fort. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Bella räusperte sich und ihre Finger spannten sich zwischen meinen an. Sie schüttelte still den Kopf in Roses Richtung.

"Was? Das ist eine berechtigte Frage", meinte sie nonchalant. Sie zuckte die Schultern, dann sah sie wieder zurück zu mir.

"Ja, ich schätze, das könnte man wohl so sagen", antwortete ich nervös. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen.

"Also was ist der Grund dafür?", fragte sie spitz und deutete zwischen mich und Bella. "Du bist jung, siehst gut aus, hast einen exzellenten, sicheren Job. Ich zweifle, dass es in Chicago an Frauen mangelt. Warum Bella? Warum diese ganze _Online-_Sache?"

Ich stieß einen schweren Atem aus und fuhr mir nervös mit der Hand durch das Haar, während Bellas Hand auf meinem Knie liegen blieb. Meine Gedanken rasten und überlegten, was ich sagen sollte, da nur ein falsches Wort in einem Desaster enden konnte. Wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sagte – dass ich nie vorgehabt hatte, eine Beziehung mit Bella aufzubauen – würde das sofort verdächtig wirken. Wer geht online auf eine Dating-Seite, wie wir beide behauptet hatten, ohne die Absicht haben, wirklich jemanden fürs Leben zu finden?

"Ich will wirklich nicht wie eine Zicke klingen, aber wir sprechen hier von meiner besten Freundin. Und ich will nicht sehen, wie ihr jemand das Herz bricht", sagte sie und lehnte sich auf dem Tisch nach vorne.

Bellas Finger verkrampften sich an meinem Bein und ihr Blick sank auf den Tisch. Sie griff nach ihrem Wasserglas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über ihren Arm, löste ihren Griff an meinem Oberschenkel und nahm ihre Hand in meine. Ich drückte sie sanft und sah, wie ein kleines, nervöses Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erschien, während sie immer noch nach unten blickte, bevor sie endlich zurück zu Rose sah.

"Bella ist all das, was all die anderen Frauen, die ich je kennengelernt habe, nicht sind. Nicht einmal Frauen, die doppelt so alt sind wie sie", antwortete ich und schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. "Ich fühle mich mit ihr wohler und glücklicher als mit irgendjemandem sonst über die Jahre. Das Letzte, das ich je wollte, wäre sie voll Kummer zu sehen, und schon gar nicht, wenn ich der Grund dafür bin."

"Die Entfernung ist kein Problem für dich?", fuhr sie mit ihrer Fragerunde fort und neigte verdächtigend den Kopf zur Seite.

"Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es kein 'Problem' wäre. Natürlich wünschte ich, die Situation wäre eine andere, aber das ist momentan für keinen von uns möglich", antwortete ich. Ich merkte, dass meine Kehle eng wurde und meine Handflächen unter ihrem intensiven Blick zu schwitzen begannen.

"Aber wie lange kann das genügen?", fragte Rose spitz. "Bevor ihr mehr braucht? Was geschieht, wenn sie im Juni ihren Abschluss macht? Erwartest du von ihr, dass sie zu dir zieht, oder würdest du wirklich alles, das du dir erarbeitet hast, aufgeben, um zu ihr zu kommen?"

"Ich glaube, du übertreibst ein wenig, Rose", unterbrach Bella sie mit einem gezwungenen Lachen. Ihr Gesicht errötete noch mehr. "Wir überstürzen es ja nicht, und bis dahin vergehen noch Monate."

"Ich glaube, du solltest dich ein wenig zurückhalten, Cujo", warf Emmett mit leiser Stimme ein. Er lehnte sich vor, griff nach seinem Bier und sah dabei aber weiterhin zur Seite. "Er mag sie eben. Warum ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

"Und warum bist _du _so oberflächlich diesbezüglich?", gab Rose zurück. Er drehte sich zu ihr, um sie böse anzusehen. "Ich mache mir bloß Sorgen um meine Freundin."

"Ich ebenfalls", antwortete er scharf. Meine Augen weiteten sich bei seinem Tonfall und der heftigen Art, wie er seine Serviette auf den Tisch knallte. "In all dieser Zeit, in der ich diesen Mann kenne, habe ich ihn noch nie _so _gesehen. Und wenn es an dieser Frau liegt, dass er lächelt und glücklich ist, dann bin ich verdammt nochmal dafür. Nur weil du hübsch bist und eifersüchtig, weil sie all das hat und du nicht, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn wie einen Kriminellen zu verhören. Er liebt sie, sie liebt ihn, und egal wie weit entfernt sie sind oder wie sie sich kennengelernt haben, sind sie beide erwachsene Leute. Und das muss doch reichen."

Bella zuckte ein wenig neben mir, als er grob vom Tisch wegrückte und davonstürmte, und ich streckte meine Hand aus, um ihre wieder zu halten.

Mein Blick lag jedoch auf Rose, die ganz perplex wegen dieses Ausbruchs war. Trotz ihres angespannten Kiefers und ihrer steifen Positur bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, die sie sofort wegzublinzeln versuchte.

"Ich ...", begann sie. Ihre Stimme brach, und sie holte tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie ihre Serviette ebenfalls auf den Tisch legte und nach ihrer Handtasche griff. "Bitte entschuldigt mich."

Ihr hastiger Rückzug von unserem Tisch ließ uns beide erstaunt zurück. Wir waren verblüfft, was sich in den letzten paar Minuten hier zugetragen hatte. Das Gift in Emmetts Stimme, trotz seiner guten Absichten dahinter, war etwas, das mich ehrlich nervte.

Mit meinem sorgenfreien und unausstehlichen Freund umzugehen war leicht und über all die Jahre zu einer gewissen Routine geworden, allerdings wusste ich nicht, wie ich mit dieser neuen Seite an ihm umgehen sollte.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten für getrennte Zimmer sorgen", meinte Bella mit verwunderter Stimme. Sie stieß den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte.

"Irgendwie weiß ich nicht mal, ob das überhaupt reichen würde", antwortete ich. Ich schüttelte abwesend den Kopf, bis ich spürte, wie ihre Finger sanft seitlich über meinen Hals strichen. Ich drehte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, und beruhigte mich langsam, während ich ihr in die Augen sah. Ich lehnte mich zu ihr, um sie sanft zu küssen, und ihre Hand legte sich an meine Wange. Sie hielt mich einen Moment lang so bei sich, bevor wir uns wieder trennten. Mein Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte und ich lächelte, während ich sie näher zog. "Ich habe eine Idee. Oben in unserem Zimmer wartet das Dessert auf uns. Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir Rose und Emmett ihren eigenen Kampf austragen lassen, und wir uns bloß auf dich und mich konzentrieren?"

Ihr wunderschönes Lächeln erleuchtete ihre Augen und sie nickte. Sie drückte ihre Lippen in einem kurzen Kuss an meine. "Das ist das Beste, das ich heute Abend gehört habe. Du hast Recht, sie müssen das unter sich klären, sonst müssen sie sich einfach noch für ein paar Tage lang einbremsen. Ich will keine einzige Minute mit dir verschwenden."

Ich deutete der Bedienung, erbat die Rechnung und holte meine Kreditkarte aus meinem Geldbeutel. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, Bella wieder für mich allein zu haben. Und weil sie mich ständig berührte, nahm ich an, dass dieses Gefühl komplett auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte ...

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Kurze, verstohlene Küsse und liebevolle und gleichzeitig anzügliche Blicke wurden auf dem Weg in unser Zimmer ausgetauscht. Auch wenn wir all die Erfahrungen in New York gemacht hatten, erstaunte es mich immer noch, wie leicht und natürlich das alles für uns war. Wie wir uns einfach ab dem Moment unserer Begrüßung aneinander anpassten.

Ihr Körper versteifte sich ein wenig, als wir die Tür erreichten, und ich legte meine Finger unter ihr Kinn, um ihr Gesicht zu mir zu neigen. Ich legte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre. "Du und ich, Baby. Das ist es."

Sie holte tief Luft, nickte und drückte sich an meine Seite, während ich die Tür aufsperrte und hinein trat. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, kein Anzeichen von Emmett, und Roses Tür war geschlossen. Ich führte sie durch die Suite und hielt nur kurz vor dem kleinen Kühlschrank an. Ich holte die kleine Plastikbox heraus, die ich dort hineingestellt hatte, als sie vor dem Abendessen duschen war. Ich schloss die Türen hinter mir und sie setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes.

"Als du von Dessert sprachst, muss ich zugeben, dass ich _nicht _annahm, du würdest wirklich von Essen sprechen", neckte sie mich mit einem falschen Schmollmund. Sie zog ihre High Heels aus und warf sie auf den Boden. Sie rutschte im Bett hoch und hatte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Gesicht, während sie ihren Kopf auf die Kissen legte.

"Welch eine Schande. Da du das ja in New York so gemocht hast."

Ihr dunkelviolettes Kleid rutschte ihren Oberschenkel hoch, als sie mich intensiv ansah, während ich die Box auf die Matratze stellte. Ich kletterte ins Bett und legte mich neben sie. Meine Lippen trafen sanft auf ihre und ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. Ich seufzte leise, als ihre Finger sich um mein Handgelenk legten und sie meine Hand zwischen ihre Beine führte. Sie grinste in den Kuss, als meine Finger über ihre glatte Haut strichen, und sie knabberte sanft an meiner Unterlippe.

"Du spielst ein dreckiges Spiel", murmelte ich gegen ihre Lippen. Sie kicherte und zog mich näher. "Wo Rose und Emmett da waren?"

"Ich hätte noch _viel _schmutziger spielen und dir das schon _vor _dem Abendessen zeigen können", antwortete sie, während ihr Fuß über meine Wade glitt, da mein Bein nun zwischen ihren lag. "Aber wie könnte ich widerstehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich jemals erotischer gesehen habe als in dieser ersten Nacht in New York, als es aussah, als würdest du mich auffressen wollen."

Mit einem erstickten Stöhnen küsste ich sie fest. Ich spürte, wie ihre Arme um meine Schultern glitten und mich näher zogen. Meine Hand wanderte wieder ihren Oberschenkel hinab. Ich drückte sie sanft, bevor ich meine Lippen von ihren nahm und stattdessen meinen Finger auf ihren Mund legte. "Nicht so eilig, Baby."

Ihr sanftes Wimmern brachte mich zum Lächeln, als ich mich von ihr hoch drückte, nach der Box neben mir griff und sie zwischen uns auf das Bett stellte. Sie seufzte, setzte sich vor mir auf und überkreuzte ihre Beine. "Dies muss ja eine wahnsinns Nachspeise sein. Zumindest hoffe ich das."

"Jedes Mal, wenn ich nach Vegas komme, komme ich aus einem bestimmten Grund in dieses Hotel. Und das hat _nichts_ mit den Zimmern zu tun", antwortete ich und öffnete den Deckel. Es kam ein Stück eines Schokoladenkuchens mit sieben Schichten zum Vorschein. Nachdem ich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Glasur gestrichen war, hielt ich ihn ihr an die Lippen und deutete ihr, sie solle kosten.

Ihre Zunge kam heraus und umkreiste langsam meine Fingerspitze, bevor sie ihre Lippen darum legte. Sie saugte sanft und summte zufrieden, wodurch es in meinem ganzen Körper schmerzte. "Nicht schlecht."

Ich räusperte mich und verlagerte meine Hüften. Ich nahm die Gabel in die Hand und nahm mit ihr einen kleinen Bissen auf, den ich zurück zu ihrem Mund führte. "Das ist besser."

Sie öffnete einladend den Mund, ihr Blick hielt meinem stand und die Leckerei glitt zwischen ihre Lippen. Sie kaute langsam, schüttelte beim Schlucken den Kopf und nahm sanft meine Hand in ihre. "Da stimme ich dir absolut nicht zu."

Meine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als ich ihr zusah, wie sie mir das Besteck aus der Hand nahm und es zurück in die Box legte, und sie anschließend meine Hand nahm, damit ich mehr Glasur mit meinen Fingerspitzen aufnehmen konnte. Ich hob meine Finger an ihren Mund und sie benetzte ihre Lippen ein wenig mit der Schokolade, bevor sie sich zu mir lehnte.

"Ich glaube, das ist mir lieber", fuhr sie in verführerischem Tonfall fort, während ihre Zunge über meine Fingerspitze glitt.

Ich nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen meine Lippen und saugte sanft daran. Sie erhob sich vor mir auf die Knie und hielt mein Gesicht mit ihren Händen fest. Ich hob meine Arme und legte meine Hände an ihren Hals, wo ich die verbliebene Glasur mit meinem Finger auf ihrer Haut verschmierte. Ihr Kopf neigte sich einladend und mit einem leisen Seufzen nach hinten.

Ich verteilte Küsse von ihrem Schlüsselbein bis zu ihrem Ohr. Ich spürte, wie ihr Körper erzitterte, als ich ihre Hüften ergriff und sie näher zog, sodass sie auf mir saß. Ihre Brüste waren fest an meinen Oberkörper gedrückt, als ihr Rücken sich durchbog und meine Zunge kleine Kreise knapp unter dem Punkt verteilte, wo man ihren Puls spüren konnte. Meine Lippen versiegelten diesen Punkt und ich konnte spüren, wie sehr ihr Herz raste.

Ich sah ihr wieder in die Augen und meine Finger strichen über ihren Rücken. Ich öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides und schob es ihr von den Schultern. Danach brachte ich meine Hände wieder an ihre Oberschenkel, schob den Stoff langsam ihre Beine und ihren Oberkörper hinauf und über ihren Kopf. "Ich glaube, momentan haben wir genug Dessert gehabt."

Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich merklich und ihre Lippen trafen fiebrig auf meine, als sie begann, meine Krawatte zu lockern. Sie zog die zwei Enden lose und ließ sie auf das Bett fallen. Als sie mit ihren Fingern mein Hemd aufknöpfte, griff ich um sie herum, um ihren BH aufzuklipsen. Ein ungeduldiges Wimmern entkam ihrer Kehle, als sie innehielt, um ihre Arme durch die Träger zu ziehen, bevor sie mit ihrer Aufgabe weitermachte.

Sie schob mir das Hemd über die Schultern und küsste sich meinen Hals entlang, während ich es ganz abstreifte. Ihre Hand schlüpfte zwischen uns und drückte sich an meine harte Erektion. Sie streichelte mich langsam durch meine Hose, während ihre Lippen auf meinen Kehlkopf trafen. "Oh fuck, Baby."

Meine Finger ergriffen ihre Hüften. Ich spürte, wie sie meinen Gürtel öffnete, sich rasch meinem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss widmete und ihre Zähne leicht über die Haut meines Halses kratzten. Ihre Hände griffen nach meinen und nahmen sie von ihr. Sie lächelte verrückt, als sie von meinen Beinen schlüpfte und an mir zog, damit ich vor ihr kniete. Ihre Lippen strichen verspielt über meine, während sie meine Hose und Boxershorts nach unten zog und dann ihren Finger in die Glasur tauchte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit dem Dessert schon ganz fertig bin. Ich bin dran."

Sie tippte mit ihrem Finger an mein Kinn. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um den kleinen Klecks, den sie dort hinterlassen hatte, und sie wiederholte das den ganzen Weg hinab über meine Brust und meinen Bauch, wodurch meine Atmung sich bedeutend beschleunigte. Sie verteilte das, was sich noch auf ihrem Finger befand, an der Unterseite meiner Länge, und daraufhin leckte sie langsam und quälend mit ihrer Zunge bis zur Spitze, bevor sie mich völlig in ihren warmen Mund nahm.

Mein Kopf fiel zurück, als sie sich bewegte. Ihre Fingernägel strichen leicht über meine Oberschenkel und verursachten ein angenehmes Zittern, das durch meinen ganzen Körper lief. Plötzlich nahm sie ihren Mund von mir und küsste sich wieder hoch zu meiner Brust. Meine Hände umgriffen ihre Seiten, als sie vor mir kniete, und ich küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

"Was zum Teufel! Raus aus meinem Zimmer!", kreischte Roses Stimme durch die Suite.

Bellas Schultern sanken mit einem Seufzen nach unten und sie begann, sich zurückzuziehen, aber ich hielt sie fest. Eine meiner Hände hob ich und vergrub sie in ihrem Haar, damit sie sich wieder umdrehte und mich ansah.

"Nein. Nur du und ich heute Nacht, weißt du noch? Außerhalb dieses Zimmers existiert nichts, nur heute Nacht", flüsterte ich gegen ihre Lippen und legte sie auf das Bett. Ich platzierte meinen Körper über ihr, während ich mir die Hose ganz auszog. Ihre Hände glitten um meinen Rücken und ergriffen meine Schultern. Unser Kuss vertiefte sich und sie zog mich an sich.

Als ich langsam in sie eindrang, verschwand jedes andere Geräusch mit ihrem sanften Stöhnen, das die Luft um uns herum erfüllte. Unsere Lippen teilten sich und unsere Blicke hielten einander fest. Ihre Hüften hoben sich, um meinen fester entgegen zu kommen, wodurch ich tiefer in sie drang und ich noch zittriger ausatmen musste.

"Lass mich alles andere vergessen, Edward", murmelte sie leise. Ihre Finger strichen sanft über meinen Hals.

Ich begann langsam und beobachtete ihr Gesicht, als sie ihre Augen schloss und ihre Lippen öffnete. Sie stieß jedes Mal, wenn ich sie ausfüllte, einen kleinen Atemstoß aus. Als sie begann, den Hals zu strecken, senkte ich meine Lippen an ihre entblößte Haut und küsste mich hoch zu ihrem Ohr. Ich merkte, dass ihr Körper als Antwort erbebte. "Wie ist das?"

"Alles wird verschwommen", keuchte sie atemlos, als ihre Hand sich in meinem Haar vergrub, um mich an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Sie schnappte abrupt nach Luft, als ich sanft in ihren Hals biss, gefolgt von einem vibrierenden Stöhnen. "Noch verschwommener."

Ich löste mich aus ihrem Griff, setzte mich auf und nahm ihre Hände. Ich zog sie sanft von der Matratze hoch und deutete ihr, sich umzudrehen. Sie küsste mich sanft und tat, was ich von ihr verlangte. Ihre Hände umgriffen fest das Kopfteil, während ich wieder in sie glitt und meine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte. Meine Stöße wurden ein wenig schneller und ihr Kopf hob sich plötzlich, wodurch ihre langen, braunen Locken über ihren Rücken fielen - ein Anblick, von dem sie wusste, dass er mich verrückt machte.

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, um meine Lippen auf ihre Schulter zu drücken. Meine Finger glitten um ihren Bauch und verschwanden zwischen ihren Beinen, wo ich sie im Rhythmus meiner Stöße massierte. "Und nun?"

"Weg. Komplett weg", rief sie mit erstickter Stimme aus. Sie streckte eine Hand zurück und vergrub sie wieder in meinem Haar, während ihr Körper meine Stöße nervös erwiderte. Ihr Griff in meinem Haar verstärkte sich und ihre Knöchel am Kopfteil traten weiß hervor. Ein leises Wimmern entkam ihr und zeigte mir deutlich, wie kurz davor sie schon war.

"Bist du bereit, Baby?", flüsterte ich, strich mit meinen Lippen über ihr Kiefer und sie nickte rasch. "Sag es mir, Bella. Lass mich dich hören."

Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und ihre Muskeln begannen sich zu verkrampfen. Ihr keuchender Atem verwandelte sich in Zischlaute, die durch ein kehliges Knurren ergänzt wurden, und ihr Kopf sank zurück auf meine Schulter. "Oh fuck, ja!"

Mein Arm schlang sich fest um ihre Hüfte, als ihr Körper zu zittern begann. Meine andere Hand bewegte sich weiter fahrig auf ihr. Sie schrie unbewusst auf, als ihr Orgasmus sie überrollte, und ich saugte mit einem tiefen Stöhnen an der Haut ihrer Schulter, während mein eigener Höhepunkt einen Moment später folgte.

Sie ließ mein Haar los, sank auf das Bett und drehte sich um, um mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu mir hoch zu blicken. Langsam ließ ich mich wieder über ihr nieder und fing ihre Lippen sanft mit meinen ein. Ihre Arme schlang sie um meine Schultern.

Der Streit unserer Freunde tönte weiterhin durch die Türen, aber verschwand wieder in den Hintergrund, als ich die Frau unter mir betrachtete. Ihre Haut war noch immer leicht gerötet, aber es war der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der Bände sprach. Eine Ausstrahlung lag darin, die ich nur sah, wenn wir so wie jetzt zusammen waren. Wir bewegten uns nur, um einen kurzen Kuss oder eine Berührung auszutauschen. Die raue Art unseres Zusammenseins verschmolz nahtlos in die zarte Leidenschaft, die wir für einander empfanden.

Dann verlangsamten sich ihre Finger plötzlich, die durch mein Haar strichen, und ihr Blick wurde ein wenig ernster. "Ich liebe dich wirklich", sagte sie leise, aber die Intensität ihres Blicks, der meinen gefangen hielt, machte mich sprachlos. Ich drückte meine Lippen auf ihre und sie atmete tief durch die Nase ein, während sie ihre Arme fest um mich schlang und mich festhielt. Ich stand einfach neben mir.

"Bella, Baby", schaffte ich es, gegen ihre Lippen zu murmeln, bevor sie den Kuss wieder unterbrach und die Augen wieder öffnete, um mich anzusehen. "Ich liebe dich auch, aber was stimmt denn nicht?"

Sie seufzte schwer, bevor wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien und sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Nichts. Mir geht es gut. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe", sagte sie, drückte mich sanft auf den Rücken und berührte meine Lippen mit ihren. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Bevor ich sie aufhalten konnte, erhob sie sich vom Bett und lief ins Badezimmer, sodass ich mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrt zurückblieb. Ich setzte mich auf, nahm den Behälter mit dem Kuchen vom Bett und stellte ihn auf das Nachttischchen, dann schlüpfte ich mit den Beinen unter die Decke und lehnte mich an das Kopfteil. Während ich darauf wartete, dass sie zurückkam, musste ich aber ständig an den Ausdruck in ihren Augen und ihr plötzlich verändertes Verhalten denken. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht jetzt schon das Ende dieser Woche fürchtete, so wie in New York an unserem ersten Morgen, wo wir jetzt doch noch nicht einmal in Chicago waren.

Als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, trat sie mit frisch gewaschenem Gesicht aus dem Bad, war frei von Make-up, und rollte die Ärmel des weißen Bademantels hoch, der um sie geschlungen war. Sie hob den Kopf, um mich anzusehen, und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie auf das Bett zuging. "Du hast dich zugedeckt. Verdammt."

"Du bist auch verhüllt", wies ich sie darauf hin und deutete mit meiner Hand auf den Bademantel. Sie kicherte leise, krabbelte auf das Bett, um sich mit dem Kopf auf meiner Schulter neben mich zu legen. "Wirst du mir je erzählen, woran du gedacht hast?"

Ihre Wange berührte meine Brust und ihr Arm schlang sich um meinen Bauch. "Wird es immer so sein wie das?"

"Wie was, Baby?", fragte ich mit leiser Stimme. Ich strich meine Hand sanft über ihr Haar.

Sie drehte den Kopf, um für einen langen Moment ihre Lippen auf meine Brust zu drücken, dann setzte sie sich auf und stützte sich auf ihrem Arm ab, während sie mich ansah. "Wenn es zwischen uns keine Distanz gäbe, würdest du mich immer noch so sehr wollen?"

Ich spürte, wie meine Brauen sich zusammenzogen, als ich mich aufsetzte und meine Ellenbogen auf meinen gebeugten Knien abstützte. "Was?", fragte ich voll Unglauben.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und seufzte. Gleichzeitig kaute sie ein wenig auf ihrer Lippe herum und holte langsam Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du mich liebst, denn ich weiß, dass es so ist. Aber etwas, das Rose heute Abend gesagt hat, hat mich ziemlich aufgewühlt. Und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal so, wie sie es beabsichtigt hätte."

Ich streichelte mit meinen Fingern über ihre Wange und versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, mich wieder anzusehen, aber sie schloss ihre Augen. "Bella, was?"

"Glaubst du, wenn wir uns näher wären und uns jederzeit sehen oder berühren könnten, wenn wir es wollten ..." Sie hielt inne und schluckte schwer, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und mich ansah. "Würdest du mich immer noch so ansehen wie jetzt? Durch dich fühle ich mich so schön und sexy und begehrenswert, und das, noch bevor du mich überhaupt berührt hast. Ich will das nie verlieren. Ich liebe es, wie du mich siehst, und ich will nicht, dass sich das ändert."

"Oh Gott", hauchte ich schwer, und ihr Blick senkte sich wieder. Ich umfing ihr Gesicht mit meinen Händen, rutschte näher zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. "Baby, ich werde dich _immer_ so sehr wollen. Ob nun zweitausend Meilen zwischen uns liegen oder zwei Meter. Ich beeile mich dennoch jeden Abend, nach Hause zu kommen, nur um dich zu sehen und deine Stimme zu hören. Du bist ein Teil von mir, Bella."

Sie lehnte ihre Wange in meine Hand und legte ihre eigene Hand darüber, während sie meinen Blick erwiderte. "Ich will einfach nichts Gewöhnliches für dich werden."

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihre Hüfte, lehnte mich zurück und zog sie auf mich. Ich strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Seit der ersten Nacht, in der ich mit dir gesprochen habe, habe ich noch nichts Gewöhnliches an dir entdeckt. Du erstaunst mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Und wenn ich an uns zweifeln würde, hätte ich dich zwar vielleicht nach Chicago eingeladen, aber ich würde dich nie meiner Familie vorstellen. Das habe ich seit dem College mit niemandem mehr gemacht."

"Mit niemandem? Tanya?", fragte sie. Ihre Brauen zogen sich stärker zusammen, als sie sprach, und ich schüttelte still meinen Kopf. "Wow, jetzt bin ich aber _wirklich _nervös."

"Musst du nicht sein", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln und drehte uns herum, sodass ich mich über ihr befand. "Sie werden dich genauso sehr lieben wie ich."

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Bella ..."

Weiche Lippen und ein warmer Atemhauch strichen über meinen Hals und weckten mich langsam auf. Ich griff nach Edward, nahm seine Hand und schlang seinen Arm wieder um mich. Ich wimmerte verschlafen, als ich den Stoff des Hemdes an meinem Arm spürte. "Geh nicht."

"Ich muss aber, Baby", flüsterte er, als ich ihm mein Gesicht zuwandte und er mich sanft küsste. "Noch zwei Tage, dann gehöre ich ganz dir."

Ich spürte ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen und öffnete die Augen, damit ich mit meinem Finger über sein Kiefer streicheln konnte. "Gut. Ich will mit dir gemeinsam aufwachen, nicht wenn du schon im Gehen bist."

"Ich werde es wieder gut machen, versprochen", antwortete er leise und küsste mich noch einmal. "Ich muss los. Ich liebe dich."

"Mm, lieb dich auch", murmelte ich schläfrig und zog die Decke wieder fest um mich, als er aufstand und ging.

Ich kuschelte mich wieder zurück in mein Kissen und wollte zwar gerne wieder einschlafen, sodass mindestens eine oder zwei Stunden vergingen, in denen Edward weg war. Aber ohne seinem Körper neben mir war mir plötzlich kalt und der Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Ich drehte mich um und zog die Decke, unter der er die ganze Nacht lang gelegen hatte, an mein Gesicht, sodass ich seinen Geruch tief einatmen konnte, und ich musste lächeln.

So wie er mit mir letzte Nacht Liebe gemacht hatte, sobald er mir meinen Bademantel ausgezogen hatte und ich ins Bett zu ihm geschlüpft war, war es unbeschreiblich gewesen. Es war ganz anders als alles, das ich je erlebt hatte, auch mit ihm. Die Leidenschaft zwischen uns strahlte förmlich aus uns heraus. Der Blick in seinen Augen, als er auf mich herabsah, war so intensiv, als wäre ich seine ganze Welt. Das war hinreißend und berauschend.

Ich konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein.

Ich schlüpfte aus dem Bett, griff nach dem Bademantel auf dem Boden und schlang ihn um meinen Körper, als ich aufstand, und sah dabei gleichzeitig das blinkende Licht auf meinem Handy. Als ich den Bildschirm entsperrte, lächelte ich, da eine SMS von Edward auf mich wartete, die er mir vor über einer Stunde geschickt hatte.

_Guten Morgen, meine Schöne. Der Kaffee befindet sich auf dem Tisch. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. xo_

Nachdem ich ihm als Antwort rasch gedankt hatte, ging ich hinaus ins Wohnzimmer und war überrascht, kein Anzeichen von Emmett vorzufinden. Dann hörte ich eine Bewegung in Roses Zimmer und merkte, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht überrascht hätte sein sollen. Wenn sie schon wach war, war er höchst wahrscheinlich schon lange weg. Besonders nach dem Schrei-Duell, von dem Edward mich gestern so erfolgreich abgelenkt hatte.

Ich hatte mich gerade an den Tisch gesetzt und wollte meinen ersten Schluck Kaffee trinken, als sich die Tür auf der anderen Seite der Suite öffnete und Rose heraustrat, die sofort wieder die Tür hinter sich schloss. Langsam stellte ich meine Tasse zurück auf die Untertasse. Meine Augen weiteten sich.

Rosalie Hale war in ihrer Erscheinung immer der Inbegriff von Schönheit und Stolz gewesen. Und doch stand sie jetzt mit verschmierter Mascara und verwischtem Lippenstift vor mir, da sie sich letzte Nacht nicht abgeschminkt hatte, und mit ihrer Hand strich sie sich ihr zerzaustes blondes Haar zurück. Ihr Bademantel hing locker an ihrem Körper und sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen.

"Morgen", sagte sie leise und kleinlaut, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und das löste sofort einen Alarm in mir aus. "Schau, bevor du ausflippst, lass es mich erklären."

"Erklären? Da gibt es wirklich etwas zu erklären?", fragte ich, als sie mir gegenüber mit einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck in den Sessel sank.

"Emmett ist ... irgendwie in meinem Zimmer", stotterte sie. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster hinaus.

_"Irgendwie _in deinem Zimmer?", antwortete ich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wie kann er _irgendwie _in deinem Zimmer sein?"

"Na schön, er ist in meinem Zimmer. In meinem Bett", sagte Rose. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich vor Nervosität. "Und der Sex, den ich gestern mit ihm hatte, war nicht nur bloß _irgendwie_ der beste meines Lebens."

"Du hast mit _Emmett _geschlafen?", rief ich mit großen Augen, woraufhin sie mir bloß deutete, ich solle still sein, und ein wenig leiser fuhr ich fort: "Du _hasst _Emmett!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder weg, dann lachte sie peinlich berührt. "Das denkst du wohl, häh? Aber gestern Nacht ist etwas passiert, Bella. Ich kann es nicht erklären. In der einen Minute schreien wir uns an, und in der nächsten können wir nicht unsere Hände von einander lassen. Das war so komisch."

Ich war erstarrt und sprachlos. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, was ich sagen _könnte, _wenn meine Stimme jetzt funktioniert hätte. Ich legte meine Hände an meinen Kopf und versuchte, den Sinn zu erkennen von dem, das sie mir gerade gesagt hatte, aber ich erkannte keinen. Nichts davon machte irgendeinen Sinn.

"Und hasse mich bitte nicht", sagte sie nach einigen Augenblicken und ich sah sie wieder an. "Aber ich glaube, wenn das Semester vorbei ist, ziehe ich nach Chicago."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, bis ihr Blick meinen erwiderte, und ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Welch ein Klischee ...

"Ich habe ihn geheiratet", sagte sie mit einem Nicken. Sie zog ihre linke Hand aus der Tasche ihres Bademantels und hielt sie hoch. An ihrem Ringfinger befand sich ein goldener Ring.

_Heilige Scheiße!_


	21. Outtake: Viva Las Vegas

**Late Night Encounters**

**Outtake**

**Viva Las Vegas**

* * *

><p><em>Diese Frechheit von einem Mann! Er glaubt, er würde alles über mich wissen? Er hat mich doch erst gestern kennengelernt! <em>Ich rauchte innerlich, als ich ein weiteres Glas an der Hotelbar leerte und spürte, wie sich die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit meinen Hals hinab brannte und mich von innen wärmte.

Er hatte Recht. Ich war wirklich neidisch auf Bella. Von dem Augenblick an, an dem sie mit Edward aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, war es in ihrem Blick offensichtlich, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Und so sehr ich auch daran zweifelte, dass ein Mann dem perfekten Bild, das Bella gezeichnet hatte, nahe kommen konnte, sah er sie genau auf die selbe Art und Weise an. Und so sehr ich es heute auch versuchte, ich konnte ihm nichts entlocken, das nicht perfekt war.

_Ein Glas noch. Nur noch eines, _dachte ich im Stillen und wedelte den Barkeeper herüber, um mir meinen Whiskey aufzufüllen. _Ich hasse ihn. Ich __hasse__ ihn!_

Für die nächsten dreißig Minuten versuchte ich herauszufinden, wie jemand, der so unglaublich war wie Edward – besonders wie er im Umgang mit Bella war – womöglich mit jemandem wie diesem Emmett oder wie auch immer er hieß, befreundet sein konnte. Nichts an ihnen machte Sinn. Sie waren das komplette Gegenteil von einander.

_'Ich schätze, Gegensätze ziehen sich _wirklich_ an, auch was Freundschaften betrifft.'_

Mit einem Grollen stand ich auf, warf einen Zwanziger auf den Tisch und schloss meine Handtasche, um wieder hoch auf unser Zimmer zu laufen, wo ich sicher leicht einschlafen konnte, bei all dem Alkohol, der in meiner Blutbahn war. Und ich konnte einfach das sorgenfreie Murmeln und Seufzen aus dem anderen Zimmer und diesen selbstgerechten, frechen Mistkerl vergessen!

Im Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg nach oben durchsuchte ich meine Handtasche und betete zu allen höheren Mächten, die es gab, dass ich meinen Zimmerschlüssel nicht vergessen hatte. Meine Finger umgriffen das kühle Plastik und ich stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. _Heute Abend kein blöder Possenreißer!_

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, war die Tür zu Edwards und Bellas Schlafzimmer bereits geschlossen und ich seufzte und lief so schnell wie möglich in mein eigenes Heiligtum. Als ich aber das Bett sah, war Erleichterung das Letzte, das ich verspürte.

"Was zum Teufel! Raus aus meinem Zimmer!", schrie ich und deutete auf das Wohnzimmer. Mein ganzer Körper begann vor Wut zu erzittern.

"Oh, das glaube ich nicht, Prinzesschen. Du und ich, wir werden uns jetzt unterhalten", sagte Emmett leise, aber ohne Bösartigkeit in der Stimme. Er erhob sich vom Bett und ging quer durch das Zimmer, wo er die Tür ins Schloss warf. "Was zum _Teufel _ist dein Problem?"

_"Mein_ Problem?", gab ich mit einem sarkastischen Lachen zurück und stählte mich dabei. "Bist du. Nun, wenn du jetzt mein _Zimmer_ verlassene würdest, dann wäre die Welt wieder _in Ordnung!"_

Unsere Blicke verschmolzen intensiv in einander, während er vor mir stand, mich sogar mit meinen knappen eins achtzig überragte, und dann begann er plötzlich zu lachen. Ich sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. "Weißt du, du bist wirklich ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit. Merkst du das überhaupt? All die Scheiße, die du dem Doc und deiner _Freundin_ dort unten geboten hast, und doch würdest du einfach _alles _dafür geben, jetzt in Bellas Schuhen zu stecken, oder?"

"Du weißt einen Scheißdreck über mich, also geh raus und _verschwinde!", _schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht und drückte mich an ihm vorbei.

"Nein, ich gehe nirgendwohin, _Rosalie", _schnarrte er. Er griff nach meinem Arm und sorgte dafür, dass ich nicht weitergehen konnte. "Du willst einen Mann, der dir die selben Gefühle gibt. Der dein Herz zum Schmelzen bringt und im selben Atemzug deine Zehen einkringeln lässt. Tja, mit diesem zickigen Getue wirst du ihn dir sicher nicht angeln können."

Ich schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Gekauft wie gesehen, Baby. Mach doch, was du willst."

Einen Moment später merkte ich, wie mein höhnisches Grinsen wieder zurückkehrte, und ich versuchte, ihm meinen Arm zu entreißen, nur um zu merken, dass er mich ebenfalls angrinste. Mein Schock vergrößerte sich noch, als ich spürte, wie er seine Hand in meinem Haar vergrub und seine Lippen auf meine herab krachten. Sein anderer Arm schlang sich fest um meine Hüfte. Ich biss ihm fest in die Lippe, damit er von mir abließ, aber sein Griff in meinem Haar wurde bloß noch fester, er küsste mich bloß noch intensiver.

Und dann spürte ich, wie sich die Hitze in meinem Bauch sammelte. Mein Körper pulsierte von all der unerwarteten Lust, die er in mir erweckte. Kein Mann hatte mich je so berührt, niemand hatte es je gewagt. Und am Ende blieb ich immer unzufrieden zurück. Meine Zunge traf beharrlich auf seine, während meine Hände seine Hose öffneten. Ich glitt mit meinen Fingern in seine Boxershorts, nur um seine beeindruckende, harte Länge zu umgreifen.

Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, den das alles hier antörnte.

Nachdem ich ihn ein paar Mal gestreichelt hatte, stieß er ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen aus. Er ergriff meine Hüften, hob mich hoch und trug mich rasch zur Kommode hinüber, wobei er die Lampe dort umwarf. Meine Hände vergruben sich mit einem Stöhnen in seinem Haar, während er fiebrig meinen Rock meine Beine hoch schob und mit seinen Fingern durch die Seide meines Höschens meine sensible Haut rieb.

"Fuck!", entkam es mir durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ich hatte mich in seinen Rücken gekrallt und zog meine Nägel über seine Haut, während er sich rasch sein Shirt über den Kopf zog. Mein erhitzter Blick landete auf seinen breiten Schultern und seiner nackten Brust. Ich stöhnte bei all diesen gut ausgeprägten, harten Muskeln, die seinen Bauch hinab zu sehen waren. Als ich seine Lippen wieder zurück zu meinen brachte, zog er mit seinen Fingern das Oberteil meines Kleides auseinander und umgriff mit seinen starken Händen fest meine Brüste. Sein Becken rieb sich an meinem. Ich biss die Zähne auf seiner Unterlippe zusammen, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das mir entkommen wollte. Ich zog meine Beine hoch, um die Absätze meiner Schuhe an der Kante der Kommode zu verkeilen. "Kondome ... oberste Schublade ..."

Sein verdunkelter Blick traf auf meinen, als er sich zurückzog. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Griff der Schublade aus und riss sie auf. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich plötzlich, sein Blick fiel in die Schublade, dann hielt er die Schachtel mit den zwölf Kondomen zwischen uns. "Hattest du vor, ein wenig beglückt zu werden?"

"Wir sind hier schließlich in _Vegas." _Ich grinste, während seine Nasenflügel subtil bebten. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften, zog ihn wieder zurück zu mir und dabei schloss er mit seinen Oberschenkeln ruckartig wieder die Schublade. Ich hob mein Kinn ein wenig, hielt seinem Blick stand und nickte. "Das ist nur _eine _der Schachteln. In meinem Nachttischkästchen ist noch eine."

Ein tiefes Knurren widerhallte in seiner Brust, während er die Schachtel aufriss. Seine Lippen krachten auf meine, als ich ihn von der Enge seiner Boxershorts befreite. "Zum Glück sind beide Packungen noch ungeöffnet."

"Woher glaubst du das zu wissen?", forderte ich ihn heraus. Ich zog eine der Folienpackungen heraus, riss sie mit meinen Zähnen auf und rollte das Kondom über ihn.

"Weil wenn es auch nur ein Mann in dieses Zimmer geschafft hätte, hätte man ihn auf der Krankenliege wieder hinaustragen müssen", spöttelte er in einem giftigen Ton, woraufhin ein Zittern durch meinen Körper lief. Er zog die Seide zwischen uns zur Seite und stieß in mich.

"Heilige Scheiße!", schrie ich. Meine Hände umklammerten die Kante der Kommode und mein Kopf flog zurück an die Wand.

Seine Finger umgriffen meine Oberschenkel und seine Hüften stießen wild vorwärts und kosteten meinen Körper voll aus. Flüche und Schimpfwörter kamen mir über die Lippen und ich stieß meine Absätze in seinen Arsch, wodurch er ebenfalls als Antwort aufzischte. Sein intensiver Blick und seine zusammengebissenen Zähne zeigten aber nur ungehemmtes Vergnügen.

"Hättest du bei einem der anderen auch das gespürt?" Seine Lippen eroberten meine, unsere abgehackte Atmung fand einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus mit unseren Bewegungen, und ich kam mir vor, als stünde ich in Flammen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, das herauszufinden." Er knurrte bei meiner Antwort und seine Fingerspitzen drückten sich fast schmerzhaft in meine Oberschenkel.

"Und das brauchst du auch nicht, nach heute Nacht." Ich verkrampfte mich um ihn herum, seine Worte lösten ein Beben aus, wodurch er gegen meine Lippen fluchte und er sich in mir bewegte. Er hob mich von der Kommode, trug mich zum Bett und ließ mich einfach darauf fallen.

Mein Körper bebte, weil er nicht mehr in mir war. Ich zuckte nervös auf der Matratze, als er mir meinen String auszog und sich seine Hose und seine Boxershorts über die Hüften nach unten schob. Seine Hände landeten ruckartig zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes. Er hielt meinen Blick gefangen, während er wieder in mich stieß und ein tiefes, vebrierendes "Fuck", kam ihm über die Lippen.

"Sag's nicht, tu es", keuchte ich. Mein Kopf hob sich von der Matratze und ich sah böse zu ihm hoch. Meine Hüften erwiderten jeden seiner Stöße, sodass er noch tiefer drang.

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entkam ihm und er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, sodass mein Kopf nach hinten fiel und ich meine Arme über den Kopf streckte, um die Decke mit meinen Fäusten zusammenzuknüllen. "Ist das gut genug für dich?"

"Nein ... fuck, nein ... härter ...", stieß ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Meine Augen schlossen sich und mein Rücken bog sich durch, und ich fühlte mich an, als würde ich gleich aus der Haut fahren. "Oh Gott ... Gott ... uuuh, fuck you!"

Ich schrie ihn an, als mein Körper sich zu verkrampfen begann und mein Orgasmus in mir wütete wie ein verheerender Großflächenbrand. Jeder Stoß seiner Hüften sandte angenehme Blitze durch meinen Körper, wie es noch kein Mann zuvor geschafft hatte.

"Hab ich doch gerade", keuchte er, prallte mit seinen Lippen fest auf meine und stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus, als er kam. Meine Nägel gruben sich in seine Schultern.

Als sein Körper endlich über meinem zusammenbrach, legte er die Stirn auf die Matratze und ich ließ locker. Ich kam etwas zur Ruhe und langsam drangen die Erlebnisse der letzten Minuten auch in mein Gehirn vor. Ich hatte tatsächlich mit ihm geschlafen, ich spürte als Nachwirkung noch sein Gewicht auf mir. Ich hatte schon zuvor Orgasmen während dem Sex bekommen, da ich einen sehr sensiblen Körper hatte, aber noch nie war ich danach komplett erschöpft und gesättigt gewesen. Meine Beine zitterten immer noch ein wenig und meine Haut pulsierte mit meinem rasenden Herzen mit. Es war nichts Mittelmäßiges an dem gewesen, das gerade passiert war.

Er hob seinen Kopf, um auf mich herabzublicken. Wir beide waren noch damit beschäftigt, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er starrte mich einen Moment lang still an, bevor er sich vom Bett hochdrückte, seine Hose hochzog und ins Bad verschwand. Ich merkte, dass mein Gesicht brannte, als ich mich aufsetzte. Ich zog mein Kleid wieder hinunter und über meine Beine und richtete das an meinen Brüsten offene Oberteil. Ich hätte daran gewöhnt sein sollen, denn niemand blieb lang bei mir, wenn er mich einmal gehabt hatte. Sobald sie einmal den Geschmack von Rosalie Hale auf der Zunge hatten und damit angeben konnten, hatten sie keine Verwendung mehr für mich.

Der Unterschied war diesmal nur, dass es mich wirklich störte. Statt der Erleichterung, dass es vorbei war, empfand ich Bedauern. Ich war zwar befriedigt, aber dennoch hungerte es mich nach mehr ... aber er war fertig mit mir.

Als ich eine Bewegung im Bad hörte, strich ich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und setzte meinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf, den ich sehr gut beherrschte. Ich rutschte vom Bett und ging zum Schrank, um mich umzuziehen. Ich musste hier raus, musste weg von dieser Demütigung. Wir hatten noch zwei volle Tage hier, und den nächsten Morgen, bevor wir nach Chicago aufbrachen. Das würde alles ziemlich unangenehm werden. Nicht nur für mich und Emmett, sondern auch für Bella und Edward.

Als die Tür sich endlich öffnete, konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, hochzublicken. Stattdessen wartete ich darauf, dass er sein Shirt nahm und verschwand.

"Heirate mich."

Meine Augen weiteten sich beim Klang dieser Worte und mein Kopf schoss hoch, damit ich ihn über meine Schulter hinweg ansehen konnte. Er lehnte am Türstock und hatte seine Arme über seinem massiven, nackten Oberkörper verschränkt. Ich schluckte hart bei seinem ernsten Blick und seiner Stimme, und ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während ich mir den Bademantel anzog.

"Bewundernswert, aber nicht notwendig", sprach ich so gleichgültig, wie meine Stimme es erlaubte. Ich drehte den Kopf wieder, um in den Schrank zu sehen. "Offenbar hast du nicht meine Tugend gestohlen oder so, also ist ja nichts passiert."

"Warum bist du so?", fragte er ohne die Feindseligkeit, an die ich mich schon gewöhnt hatte, seit dem Moment, in dem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten. Stattdessen hörte ich in seinem Tonfall ein Seufzen, sodass ich mich nicht mehr wohl damit fühlte, mit ihm zu diskutieren.

"Wie? So bin ich eben."

"Ich glaube dir nicht", antwortete er in einem sachlichen Tonfall, und ich spürte seine Anwesenheit hinter mir, bevor ich seine Hände auf meinen Hüften spürte. "Warum schauspielerst du so?"

"Geh einfach, Emmett", flüsterte ich. Ich merkte, dass er mich losließ und hielt den Atem an, während ich darauf wartete, dass sich die Schlafzimmertüre schloss. Ich erschrak, als ich seine Hände auf meinen Schultern spürte und er mich umdrehte, damit ich ihn ansah, und trotz meiner besten Bemühungen konnte ich mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Ich hielt meinen Blick von ihm abgewandt und meine Körperhaltung blieb steif.

"Rosalie", begann er. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie an meine Wange, wo er sanft mit seinem Daumen darüber streichelte. Ich spürte, wie mein Körper zu zittern begann. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich auf diese zarte Geste reagieren sollte, und sah ihn endlich an. "Das bist nicht du. Wenn du es wärst, wärst du nicht mit Bella hier, weil sie dir egal wäre. Also, woran liegt es?"

"Glaub mir, Emmett. Wenn du auch nur irgendetwas über mich wüsstest, wärst du schon zur Tür hinaus." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, entzog mich ihm und ging um ihn herum zurück zum Bett. "Ich bin nicht die Art von Frau, mit der ein Mann länger zusammen sein kann, und das ist okay für mich. Ich habe meine Chancen auf ein glückliches Ende schon vor langer Zeit ruiniert. Und ich werde auf keinen Fall das hübsche Zuckerpüppchen für irgendeinen Mann darstellen. So viel Selbstachtung habe ich noch. Also, spare dir den obligatorischen Scheiß, du musst nichts davon Edward oder Bella erzählen. Such' dir ein nettes Frauchen, weil ich werde es definitiv nicht sein."

Er holte tief Luft und seine stille, lauernde Anwesenheit machte mich langsam nervös, bis ich ihn glucksen hörte. Ich drehte mich rasch um, um ihn anzusehen, und zog meine Augen zu Schlitzen, aber das hatte keinen Effekt auf ihn. Eigentlich kam er sogar noch näher. "Ich lag falsch. Du bist nicht nur ein Stück Arbeit, du bist ein fucking Meisterwerk."

Ich merkte, dass meine Stirn sich als Antwort in Falten legte, als er sich auf das Bett setzte und sich zurück auf die Ellenbogen lehnte. "Also, zuerst fragst du mich, ob ich dich heirate, und jetzt beschuldigst du mich? Ich kann dein Ego doch nicht _so_ verletzt haben."

"Wer beschuldigt hier jemanden?", antwortete er und wedelte beiläufig mit der Hand. "Ich habe nur etwas beobachtet. Du hast diese Einstellung, ein knallhartes Miststück zu sein, ziemlich gut drauf, das muss man dir lassen. Aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich heute nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt lag. Du würdest alles für das geben, das Bella und Edward miteinander haben."

Meine Lippen waren zu einer harten Linie gepresst und mein Temperament in mir brodelt. Die Hände hatte ich zu Fäusten geballt. Dieser Mann machte mich wütender, als die Hölle heiß war. "Wenn ich das täte, was ich nämlich nicht tue, ginge dich das dennoch nichts an. Mir das Gehirn wegzuvögeln gibt dir noch nicht das Recht, mich zu verurteilen."

"Um Himmels Willen, würdest du bitte _aufhören?!", _rief Emmett und setzte sich abrupt auf. "Hörst du dir überhaupt selbst zu? Du änderst so schnell von heiß auf kalt, dass mir ganz schwindelig wird. Sei einmal in deinem reichen, verhätschelten, kalifornischen Mädchenleben einfach _real."_

"Mein kalifornisches Mädchenleben?" Ich brodelte vor Wut. Meine Zähnen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass ich dachte, sie würden unter dem Druck sicher gleich zerbersten, und zornige Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. "Raus."

"Warum? Ist Ehrlichkeit wirklich so schwer für dich zu verstehen? Hast du dein kleines Spiel schon so lange gespielt, dass du gar nicht mehr _weißt,_ was echt ist?", rief er und sprang vom Bett auf, womit er mich wieder einmal überraschte.

"Du willst etwas Echtes? Ich gebe dir etwas fucking Echtes." Ich trat näher zu ihm. Mein Blick bohrte sich in seinen und mein Körper erzitterte vor Wut. "Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wie mein eigenes verdammtes Zimmer 'zu Hause' aussieht, weil ich schon so lang nicht mehr dort gewesen bin. Mit sechs kam ich aufs Internat, in den Schulferien wurde ich zwischen den Verwandten hin und hergeschoben, weil meine Eltern viel zu sehr mit ihrem Urlaub beschäftigt waren, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Mit vierzehn war ich cracksüchtig. Mit sechzehn war ich schwanger, aber ich war viel zu egoistisch, um mein tolles Leben aufzugeben, nicht einmal für das Baby in mir. Also habe ich auch das vermasselt und es verloren. Mit siebzehn zur Reha. Willst du mich fragen, mit wie vielen Männern ich zusammen war? Ich kann es dir verdammt noch mal nicht sagen. Weil ich es einfach nicht weiß. Überraschenderweise bin ich immer noch clean, also mach dir mal darüber keine Sorgen."

Als ich endlich fertig war, strömten mir heiße Tränen über die Wangen. Ich schämte mich ein wenig wegen meiner plötzlichen Tirade, während er mich einfach still anstarrte. Niemand wusste diesen Teil von mir, da ich all das hinter mir gelassen und in L.A. von vorne angefangen hatte. Und nun fühlte ich mich nackt und entblößt vor diesem praktisch fremden Menschen.

Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Fingern fest über das Gesicht, stürmte hinüber zur Tür, riss sie auf und drehte mich zurück zu ihm. "Also. Da hast du deine verdammte Ehrlichkeit, und jetzt kannst du gehen. Ich sagte dir doch, ich wäre nicht der 'und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage' Typ."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich plötzlich. Die Ernsthaftigkeit alarmierte mich, als er das Zimmer durchquerte und mir quasi die Tür aus der Hand nahm. Er warf sie zu, drückte seine Hand dagegen, sah böse auf mich herab und meine Finger legten sich wieder auf den Griff, um zu versuchen, sie wieder zu öffnen. "Du glaubst, irgendwas davon würde mir etwas ausmachen? Jeder hat Fehler und Makel. Niemand ist verdammt noch mal perfekt!" Seine laute, tiefe Stimme bellte mich an und ich wollte gerade etwas zurückfauchen, als er fortfuhr. "Ich war ein Waisenkind, bis ich vierzehn wurde. Ich machte jedes Zuhause, in dem ich wohnte, absichtlich zu einer Hölle auf Erden. Nur um zu sehen, wie weit ich gehen konnte. Ich hab die Medizin-Uni abgebrochen. Manchmal trinke ich zu viel und ich fluche _immer_ zu viel. Bedeutet das alles etwa, ich hätte kein Glück verdient?"

Und zum ersten Mal ... hatte ich nichts zu erwidern. Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Boden und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Ich schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf.

Er drehte sich um legte seine Hände an je eine Seite meines Kopfes. Ich schloss meine Augen und spürte seine Lippen leicht an meiner Wange. "Warum solltest du dann keins verdient haben?"

Der sanfte, weiche Tonfall seiner Stimme war wieder da und ich sah wieder hoch zu ihm. Ich starrte in seine unglaublichen, blauen Augen. "Weil ich _wirklich_ abgefuckt bin. Kein Mann will all den Ballast, den ich mit mir trage. Du kennst mich kaum, Emmett. Also kümmere dich um die Schadenbegrenzung."

Ich wollte wieder nach unten sehen, aber er legte seinen Finger unter mein Kinn, neigte seinen Kopf und küsste mich sanft. "Heirate mich."

"Warum?"

"Weil du heute Nacht hier mit mir etwas gespürt hast, und damit meine ich nicht diesen überwältigenden Orgasmus. Ich weiß, dass du es gespürt hast."

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass der Orgasmus überwältigend war?", antwortete ich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

"Auf meinem Arsch befinden sich noch die Abdrücke deiner Absätze, die das beweisen." Ich schloss meine Augen und lachte befreiend. Ich spürte seine Hände, die meine Wangen umfingen, und seine Lippen drückten sich an meine Stirn. "Heirate mich, Rosalie."

"Sag Rose", flüsterte ich. Ich legte endlich meine Hände an seine Brust, um ihn wieder zu berühren. Er zog sich ein wenig von mir zurück und ich sah zu ihm hoch, wo ich einen erstaunten Ausdruck in seinen Augen bemerkte. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Ich hatte noch kaum meine Lippen von ihm genommen, bevor ich wieder sprach. "Und jetzt bringst du mich besser hier raus, sonst könnte ich es mir vielleicht noch anders überlegen."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Lächeln war wieder da. "Ja?"

"Ja. Aber eine Frage?", sagte ich. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er nickte. "Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?"

"Du meinst, du wirst mich nicht zwingen, deinen anzunehmen?", antwortete er und brach in Gelächter aus. Ich knurrte, um ihn von mir wegzudrücken, aber er drückte meinen Körper wieder mit seinem gegen die Tür und küsste mich. "Ich heiße McCarty."

"Nun, Mr. McCarty. Sehen wir zu, dass wir Ringe an unsere Finger bekommen, und dann bringen wir unsere Ärsche wieder zurück in dieses Bett. Ich habe vor, meine Hochzeitsnacht voll und ganz auszukosten", murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn wieder zu spüren, merkte ich, wie die Hitze in meinem Körper wieder anwuchs.

"Viva Las Vegas, Baby", sagte er mit einem Lachen. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte, hob mich vom Boden hoch und wirbelte mich einmal herum, bevor er mich zurück zum Kleiderschrank trug.

* * *

><p>Mein Kopf hob und senkte sich mit den Bewegungen seiner Brust, und ich merkte, wie sein Arm sich enger um mich legte, während er schlief. Auch nachdem er zwei Stunden lang meinen Körper komplett ausgekostet hatte, nachdem wir von der kleinen Las Vegas Kapelle in unser Zimmer zurückgekehrt waren, wollten meine Augen sich nicht schließen. Stattdessen beobachtete ich meine Fingerspitze, die auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch Linien zeichnete. Ich ließ den einfachen, goldenen Ring nie aus den Augen, der meine linke Hand zierte.<p>

Mein Ehemann. Er hatte mich wirklich geheiratet. Nach all dem, das ich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gesagt und getan hatte, wollte er mich immer noch. Und zum ersten Mal, seit ich mich erinnern kann, wollte ich nicht allein im Bett sein. Er hätte leicht vor mir davonlaufen können. Ich hatte ihm mehr als eine Gelegenheit dazu geboten. Und dennoch war er immer noch da und hielt mich fest. Ich spürte seinen Körper an meinem, rollte mich neben ihm zusammen und drückte meine Lippen auf seine Brust. Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so sicher gefühlt. Trotz unserer irrationalen und spontanen Handlungen fühlte sich jeder Teil davon richtig an.

War es das, das Bella bei Edward fühlte? Dass alles einfach einen Sinn machte und sich von allein ergab? Wenn ja, konnte ich das völlig verstehen. Ich konnte bereits die Qual spüren, wie es wohl war, wenn wir uns verabschieden und uns loslassen mussten. Und ich wusste nicht, wie Bella und Edward das schafften, da sie ja bereits so eine tiefe Verbindung zu einander hatten. Wie konnten sie einander nur wissentlich begrüßen, wenn sie wussten, dass sie sich bald wieder verabschieden mussten?

_Wie werde ich ihnen das jemals erklären können, nachdem ich sie durch solch eine Hölle geschickt habe?_

Emmett bewegte sich ein wenig unter mir und ich spürte, dass er die Lippen auf mein zerzaustes Haar drückte. Ich sah zu ihm auf und unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander. Nicht so erhitzt wie vorhin, sondern weich und sanft. Sein Daumen strich sanft über meine Wange, und erst jetzt merkte ich, dass sie tränennass waren.

"Hast du Bedenken?", fragte er in einem heiseren Flüstern und ich öffnete die Augen, um ihn wieder anzusehen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und rückte näher zu ihm. "Nein. Ich kann einfach noch nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passiert ist. Jeder andere Mann wäre nach der gestrigen Nacht schreiend davongelaufen. Warum du nicht?"

"Ist es nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete Emmett und lächelte. Er drehte mich auf den Rücken und küsste mich zärtlich. "Ich bin einfach kein anderer Mann, Rose."

"Tja, _das _ist wohl offensichtlich. Wer heiratet sonst eine Frau, die er keine vierundzwanzig Stunden kennt und mit der er nichts anderes tat als zu streiten?" Ich lachte leise, dann wurde ich wieder ernst. "Aber was wird sein, wenn wir wieder nach Hause müssen?"

"Das finden wir schon raus. Versprochen." Er strich mit seinen Fingerrücken über mein Gesicht und sah mir intensiv in die Augen. "Die Ehe ist etwas sehr ernstes für mich, Rose. Etwas, das ich nie vorhatte zu tun, bis ich wusste, dass ich die richtige Frau gefunden hatte."

"Woher weißt du, dass ich diese Frau bin?", fragte ich nervös. Meine Fingerspitzen strichen abwesend über seinen Bizeps.

"Ich glaube, ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an, in dem ich dich gesehen habe. Und das ist nicht nur irgendeine billige Rede. Du hast solch ein Feuer und eine Leidenschaft in dir, du gibst einem das zurück, was du bekommst. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden oft streiten. Weil wir beide immer Recht haben", flüsterte er mit einem Lachen. Er küsste mich sanft und ich schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

"Je mehr wir streiten, desto öfter können wir uns wieder versöhnen", grinste ich gegen seine Lippen. Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn und zog ihn näher.

"Siehst du", antwortete er. Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine und stützte sich über meinem Körper auf. "Zwei Seelen, ein Gedanke. Wir sind Seelenverwandte, Rose."

Meine einzige Antwort war mein Stöhnen, als er wieder in mich eindrang.


	22. Unerträgliche Stille

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 17**

**Unerträgliche Stille**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward saß auf seinem Stuhl, seine Ellenbogen hatte er auf die Armlehnen gestützt. Er atmete langsam und tief ein, während er sich in die Nasenwurzel zwickte. Er wackelte mit seinem Fuß, während der andere auf seinem Knie lag, und dies war auch das einzige Anzeichen einer Reaktion, seit er an diesem Abend in das Zimmer zurückgekehrt und von der Heirat unserer Freunde erfahren hatte. Rose warf Emmett einen nervösen Blick zu, und dann sah sie kurz dorthin zum Fenster, wo ich stand. Edward machte immer noch keine Andeutung, sprechen zu wollen.

Mein Blick wanderte wieder nach draußen, ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich selbst darauf reagieren sollte, und schließlich hatte ich den ganzen Tag lang Zeit gehabt, dies zu begreifen. Erst gestern Abend hatten sie einander während dem Abendessen Todesblicke und in der Suite verbale Dolche zugeworfen, während Edward mich in der Heiligkeit unseres Zimmers erfolgreich abgelenkt hatte. Aber von dem Moment an, in dem Emmett heute Morgen aus Roses Zimmer gekommen war, hätte niemand mehr erraten, dass es sich noch um die selben zwei Leute wie in der Nacht zuvor handelte. Alles hatte sich verändert. Ihre bösen Blicke waren liebevoll geworden, während er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie ihre eigene hob, um sie darauf zu legen, bevor sie sich zärtlich küssten. Sie sprachen in sanften, leisen Tönen miteinander, während ich auf dem Stuhl saß, den nun Edward eingenommen hatte, und versuchte, das Ganze zu begreifen.

Edward tat momentan anscheinend dasselbe, aber seine ruhige Stille war beunruhigend. Ich sah zurück zu ihm und sein Fuß war zur Ruhe gekommen, die Falte in seiner Stirn hatte sich ein wenig geglättet und seine Hand hatte er auf das Knie gelegt. Sein Blick war unlesbar, als er zu mir hoch sah, wodurch sich mein Bauch nervös verkrampfte, bevor er wieder zu Rose und Emmett sah.

"Also, lasst mich das klar stellen", begann er. Er stellte seinen Fuß am Boden ab und lehnte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf die Knie vor. "Ihr habt geheiratet?"

Seine Stimme hielt einen Unterton, den ich nicht deuten konnte, und Emmetts angespanntes Verhalten tat nichts, um meine Nervosität einzudämmen. Der Mann, der Edward genauso gut kannte wie ich, wenn nicht besser, konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Er und Rosalie richteten sich gerader auf, ihre Finger verkrampften sich um die des jeweils anderen, und sie nickten gleichzeitig.

Edwards Lippen berührten seine aneinandergelegten Fingerspitzen, während er noch einmal langsam Luft holte und er seine Augen wieder schloss. Sein Bein begann zu wippen und ich seufzte. Ich ging durch das Zimmer, stellte mich hinter ihn und legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern. Er war angespannt und reagierte kaum auf meine Anwesenheit. Er öffnete wieder die Augen, um zwischen Emmett und Rose hin und her zu blicken.

"Edward ..."

"Em, kann ich mich eine Sekunde lang mit dir unterhalten?", unterbrach Edward mich. Er deutete mit dem Kopf zur Seite, auf Roses Zimmer, und stand auf. Emmett atmete langsam aus. Er entspannte sich merklich und nickte lächelnd, dann stand er auf, um ihm zur Tür zu folgen.

"Wartet", sagte Rose. Sie stand abrupt von der Couch auf und nahm Emmetts Arm, wodurch beide Männer sich umdrehten und sie ansahen. "Warum könnt ihr euch nicht hier unterhalten?"

Emmett ging zurück zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Er flüsterte ihr etwas leise ins Ohr. Ich sah, dass sie sich wegen dieser Worte ein wenig beruhigte. Sie lehnte sich kurz zu ihm und legte ihre Lippen flüchtig auf seine.

Mein Blick wanderte zu Edward. Ich hoffte auf einige Antworten, aber er blieb stoisch, während er auf seinen Freund wartete.

Als Emmett sich von Rose trennte, sah er zurück zu Edward und ging wieder auf ihn zu. "Wirst du mir auch Handschellen anlegen, Doc?"

Edward schenkte ihm ansatzweise ein Lächeln und verdrehte die Augen, während Emmett an ihm vorbei ging. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Rose und mich, ehe er ihm in das Zimmer folgte.

In dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür schloss, wandte Rose ihren Blick mir zu und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst, als würde sie auch von mir erwarten, sie zur Rede stellen zu wollen. Ich ging zurück zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite, um draußen die bunten Lichter von Las Vegas zu betrachten.

"Sag etwas", ertönte ihre angespannte Stimme hinter mir.

"Was willst du denn hören?", fragte ich, ohne überhaupt in ihre Richtung zu sehen. "Dass ich es verstehe, wenn es nicht der Fall ist? Dass mir das keine Sorgen bereitet?"

"Irgendwas. Egal was." Ihre Verzweiflung steigerte sich, als sie zu mir kam. "Bella, du warst praktisch den ganzen Tag lang wie ein Zombie, seit ich es dir erzählt habe. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du vor Freude herumspringst, aber _irgendeine _Reaktion wäre schon nett gewesen."

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch das Haar und hielt sie an meinem Hinterkopf zusammen, bevor ich ein schweres Seufzen ausstieß und meine Haare wieder fallen ließ. "Ich weiß nicht, _wie _ich reagieren soll, Rose. Ich kann mir einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Letzte Nacht hättet ihr beide mit der Lautstärke eurer Streitereien noch das Dach anheben können, und heute Morgen kommst du voll frisch verheirateter Glückseligkeit aus deinem Zimmer? Du kennst ihn kaum, geschweige denn, dass du ihn überhaupt magst. Ich meine, was hast du dir dabei bloß gedacht?"

"Nun, davon spreche ich ja gerade", antwortete sie, als sich meine einfache Aussage zu einem Ausbruch meiner aufgestauten Gedanken wurde und meine Stimme dabei um ein oder zwei Oktaven höher wurde. "Das war nicht bloß ein angetrunkenes, waghalsiges Unternehmen. Er ist in mich gedrungen, _wirklich _in mein Innerstes. Das hat noch nie zuvor jemand getan oder noch nicht mal versucht. Ich habe ihm letzte Nacht Dinge erzählt, die ich sonst _niemandem _erzählt habe, und das hat nichts daran geändert. Er wollte mich immer noch und er ist alles, das ich mir an einem Mann je gewünscht hatte."

Ich drückte meine Finger an meine Schläfen und begann, zum wahrscheinlich millionsten Mal heute auf und ab zu laufen. "Aber letzte Nacht", begann ich mit geschlossenen Augen, ehe ich mich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. "Du bist Edward an die Gurgel gegangen wegen den Ungeklärtheiten in _unserer_ Beziehung. Er war während dieser ganzen Befragung _so _nervös, und dann ziehst du los und machst das? Und du sprichst bereits davon, nach Chicago zu ziehen? Wie kannst du überhaupt daran denken, so eine Veränderung auf dich zu nehmen für jemanden, den du kaum kennst?"

"Und du hast nie daran gedacht, zu Edward zu ziehen?", antwortete Rose spitz und zuckte die Schultern. "Er ist mein _Ehemann,_ Bella. Ich werde keine zweitausend Meilen von meinem _Mann_ entfernt wohnen. Und Chicago macht momentan am meisten Sinn. Er hat einen Job, der ihm gefällt, und eine Wohnung in der Stadt, die er liebt. Ich kann L.A. ehrlich nicht ausstehen, und ich werde bloß die Schule abschließen und aus dem Wohnhaus ausziehen. Ich kann wirklich keinen Grund für uns sehen, warum wir nicht von vorne anfangen könnten."

Ich seufzte und blickte wieder auf ihre linke Hand, um den goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger anzusehen. Rose war _verheiratet. _Emmett war ihr _Ehemann. _Und das von ihren Lippen zu hören, bewegte etwas tief in meinem Herzen.

Im Kreis zwischen Rose, Alice und mir hatte ich immer gedacht, dass ich die Erste wäre, die heiraten würde, und Rose die Letzte. Ihre Abneigung gegenüber der männlichen Bevölkerung außerhalb eines gelegentlichen One-Night-Stands deutete nicht darauf hin, dass sie an eine Heirat dachte oder diese anstrebte. Alice verlor nach einigen Monaten immer das Interesse an ihrer neuen Beziehung. Und ich ... vor Edward hatte ich mir überhaupt nicht viele Gedanken über Beziehungen gemacht, ich hatte mich eher auf die Schule konzentriert. Doch tief in mir wusste ich, dass das eines Tages etwas sein könnte, das ich haben wollte.

Rose trat näher, nachdem die Stille sich zwischen uns erstreckte. Sie nahm meinen Arm und ergatterte wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. "Wenn jemand meine Situation verstehen sollte, dann du, Bella. Ich war noch nie so glücklich in meinem Leben wie letzte Nacht mit ihm. Und als ich heute Morgen aufwachte und er immer noch da war, wusste ich, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ich bereue es nicht, und ich fühle mich sicher. Ich wusste noch _nie,_ was es bedeutet, sich sicher zu fühlen, bis ich seine Arme um mich spürte. Ich will gar nicht ohne ihn sein, und der Gedanke, ein paar Monate von ihm getrennt zu sein, macht mir eine Heidenangst. Wann habe ich jemals so etwas über irgendeinen Mann gesagt?"

"Noch nie", antwortete ich leise. Ich senkte meinen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Rose, du liebst ihn nicht."

"Nicht alles ist schwarz und weiß, und zwischen Liebe und Hass liegt eine _sehr _dünne Grenze", sagte Rose in sachlichem Tonfall. "Ich werde nicht hier herumstehen und ultra-romantisch sein, denn jeder weiß, dass ich das nicht bin, und ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich mich verrückterweise voll Leidenschaft in ihn verliebt habe, denn das ist nicht der Fall. Aber ich respektiere ihn, zur Hölle nochmal. Die Liebe ist dem gegenüber zweitrangig. Leute, die sich Hals über Kopf verlieben, heiraten tagtäglich und lassen sich ein Jahr später scheiden, weil ihnen dieses eine, lebenswichtige Element fehlt."

Darauf konnte ich nichts erwidern, da ich es selbst schon so oft bei meinen Freunden aus der High School gesehen hatte. Sie hatten direkt nach ihrem Abschluss geheiratet, nur um kurz darauf verzweifelt zu sein oder sich scheiden zu lassen oder beides. Auch meine Eltern waren einmal nah an diesem Punkt, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, aber das Einzige, das sie gerettet hatte, war der jederzeitige Respekt für einander.

Ich holte tief Luft, trat auf den Tisch zu, setzte mich auf einen der Stühle und blickte zu ihr hoch. "Offenbar bin ich für die Impulsivität kein Fremder, da ich das in den letzten paar Monaten mehr als einmal bewiesen habe", begann ich und verdrehte die Augen, woraufhin Rose grinste. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Und der egoistische Teil von mir wird dich vermissen und beneidet dich."

"Tja, du kennst den Weg, wie du all das hinkriegen kannst, richtig? Ich meine, es wäre ja nicht so, als hätte Chicago dir nichts zu bieten", gab Rose mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sarkastisch zurück und ich zuckte die Schultern. Ich wollte die Konversation nicht in diese Richtung lenken. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich plötzlich, sie setzte sich mir gegenüber hin und drehte den Ring an ihrem Finger. "Ich weiß, ich bin in den letzten Tagen unhöflich zu dir und Edward gewesen, und das tut mir Leid. Ich verstehe es jetzt, wirklich. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr mir verzeiht oder dass ihr das zwischen Emmett und mir versteht. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr euch für mich freuen könnt."

"Ich freue mich doch für dich, Rose. Wirklich", antwortete ich mit einem kleinen Nicken. "Wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich auch glücklich. Es ist nur ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

Rose lächelte ein wenig und blickte dann zur Tür ihres Schlafzimmers. Sie biss sich mit ihren Zähnen auf die Unterlippe. "Was ist mit ihm?"

Mein Blick folgte ihrem und ich dachte wieder an Edward. An Zeiten wie diesen merkte ich, auch wenn ich schon vieles von ihm wusste, dass es doch nur ein Bruchteil dieses Mannes als Ganzes war. Was dachte er wirklich? War er wütend? Besorgt? Einfach nur verwirrt, so wie ich? Ich hatte darauf keine Antwort, und das machte mir mehr als nur ein wenig Angst. Als sie wieder zurück zu mir sah, zwang ich mich zu einem Lächeln und streckte die Hand über den Tisch aus, um sie auf ihre zu legen. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Es kam nur ein wenig unerwartet."

Rose rutschte auf ihrem Platz nervös herum, tippte mit ihrem manikürten Fingernagel auf die Tischplatte und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wieder quer durchs Zimmer. Schließlich stand sie abrupt auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das macht mich verrückt. Ich muss wissen, was da drin vor sich geht."

Als ich aufstand, um sie aufzuhalten, öffnete sich die Tür und die zwei Männer traten heraus.

Edward schenkte Emmett ein andeutungsweises Lächeln und klopfte ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. "Gib mir nur fünf Minuten zum Umziehen, dann können wir etwas trinken gehen."

Als er sich zu uns umdrehte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder unlesbar und ich merkte, das Rose sichtlich steif wurde. Er trat auf sie zu, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wangen und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Gratuliere, Rose. Er ist ein toller Kerl", sagte er leise, und dann trat er um sie herum, ging in unser Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Unsere erstaunten Blicke wanderten zu Emmett und er streckte die Arme nach Rose aus. Sie schritt rasch durch das Zimmer und er schloss sie in die Arme, sobald sie bei ihm angekommen war. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sie einfach anstarren, wie sie von ihm gehalten wurde und er ihr etwas leise ins Haar murmelte, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer zurückzogen.

Zögerlich blickte ich wieder in Richtung unseres Zimmers. Ich holte tief Luft, ging darauf zu und atmete langsam wieder aus, bevor ich eintrat. Ich schloss die Tür wieder, lehnte mich dagegen und sah hinüber zu Edward, während er den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete und es sich von den Schultern zog.

"Alles okay?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme war so ruhig wie möglich.

Sein Blick ruhte auf der Wand vor ihm, während er nickte und seine Lippen ein wenig spitzte. "Ja, alles okay."

Ich seufzte, stieß mich von der Tür ab und ging zu ihm. Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Taille und drückte meine Lippen auf seinen Oberarm. "Und was ist mit dir? Bist _du _okay?"

Er drehte mir sein Gesicht zu und sah mir in die Augen, bevor er mich sanft auf die Stirn küsste. "Natürlich. Ich gehe nur schnell duschen, dann können wir gehen."

Ich starrte ihm verwirrt nach, als er sich von mir losriss, seine Sachen zum Wechseln schnappte und ins Badezimmer lief. Als das Geräusch des laufenden Wassers von innen zu mir drang, setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante und legte mein Gesicht in meine Hände.

_Er ist noch geschockt, dass ist alles, _sagte ich mir im Stillen und versuchte, wieder Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen. _Er wird sich heute Abend bei einem Drink entspannen und alles wird wieder gut sein._

Ich stand wieder auf und ging hinüber zum Schrank, wo ich das schwarze Kleid herausholte, das ich an unserem ersten Abend in New York getragen hatte. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, wie sehr er es damals geliebt hatte, und zog mich um. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte.

Er hatte mich noch nie so von sich geschoben, weder online, noch in Natura. Er hatte sich noch nie ohne Grund von mir distanziert. Er war zwar nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen, aber die Stille, die er zeigte, sogar nachdem er mit Emmett gesprochen hatte, war sogar für seine Verhältnisse extrem. Und als er kurz darauf aus dem Bad kam, sorgte sein stilles und allzu kurzes Lächeln in meine Richtung dafür, dass mein Bauch sich verkrampfte.

Das Gefühl hielt auch eine Stunde später während unserer Drinks an, auch wenn er unter dem Tisch sanft meine Hand hielt. Er antwortete, in dem er nickte oder ein oder zwei Wörter sprach, wenn er angesprochen wurde, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er abgelenkt war - besonders deshalb, weil er innerhalb dieser Stunde schon drei Bier getrunken hatte.

Wenn es eines gab, das ich von Edward definitiv wusste, dann das, dass er eigentlich kein starker Trinker war, und sicher nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte er plötzlich. Er stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging hinüber zur Bar.

"Wow, ganze fünf Wörter. Das ist ja eine Steigerung", sagte Emmett leise, sobald Edward außer Hörweite war, und blickte dann zu mir. "Geht's ihm gut?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, _du _könntest das _mir _sagen", antwortete ich und blickte ihn über mein Glas hinweg an. "Im Schlafzimmer hat er kaum mit mir gesprochen, und nun das. Ich kann keinen Sinn darin erkennen. Was geschah in diesem Zimmer?"

Rose sah ebenfalls zu Emmett und neigte ihren Kopf fragend zur Seite. "Ja, bitte. Um Gottes Willen, was ist passiert? Es sieht mir nicht so aus, als wäre alles 'cool'."

"Alles, das ich weiß, ist, dass es ihm gut ging, als wir das Zimmer verließen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. So sehr ich es ihm auch übel nehme, dass er ein verkrampfter Arsch ist, aber das ist eine ganz neue Ebene", antwortete Emmett. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

Ich lehnte mich vor, stützte meine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände. "Toll, jetzt fühle ich mich echt besser."

Emmett streckte die Hand aus und legte sie tröstend auf meinen Arm. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella. Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut. Er hat ab und an Stimmungsschwankungen, aber er kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Das weißt du."

Ich sah zu ihm hoch, entspannte mich ein wenig bei seinem Lächeln und nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich mich bei _dieser _Stimmung verhalten soll."

"Glaubst du, es ist weil wir verheiratet sind und ihr nicht?", fragte Rose plötzlich und ich sah mit großen Augen zu ihr hinüber. "Alles ist möglich, oder?"

"Nein, ich glaube _wirklich _nicht, dass es das ist", lachte ich und rutschte peinlich auf meinem Platz herum. "Wir sind noch nicht so weit, Rose."

"Und _wir _waren so weit?", antwortete Rose und deutete auf sich und Emmett. Dann setzte sie sich wieder gerader hin, als sie sah, dass Edward zurückkam. "Denk darüber nach."

Ich versteifte mich ein wenig, als ich Edwards Finger über meine Schultern streifen spürte, während er sich an den Rücken meines Stuhles lehnte. "Bella, ich gehe zurück auf unser Zimmer. Kommst du mit oder willst du noch eine Weile bleiben?"

"Nein, ich komme mit dir", antwortete ich und nahm meine Handtasche. "Wir sehen uns morgen?"

Rose und Emmett nickten, ich stand auf und Edward wünschte ihnen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Ich wurde immer nervöser, während er weiterhin still blieb und meine Hand hielt - ganz anders als sein normales Benehmen, wenn wir endlich allein waren. Keine verspielten Blicke, kein Lächeln, kein neckisches Flüstern und keine erotischen Versprechen.

Als wir es endlich zurück in unser Zimmer geschafft und wir die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatten, beobachtete ich Edward dabei, wie er sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszog und ins Bett kletterte. Ich seufzte und ging ins Bad, um mich umzuziehen, und als ich kurz darauf wieder zurückkam, fand ich ihn mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett liegend vor. Das leichte Zucken seiner Finger unter seinem Kopf war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass er noch wach war.

Ich glitt neben ihm ins Bett und drückte meinen Körper an seinen. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und küsste mich seinen Hals entlang bis zu seinem Kieferknochen. Ich wollte verzweifelt ein wenig Zuneigung und Normalität zwischen uns spüren. Aber er hob seine Hand und griff mit seinen Fingern nach meinen, die er sanft küsste und sie dann auf seine Brust legte.

"Ich bin wirklich müde, Baby. Ein anderes Mal?", murmelte er, ohne überhaupt die Augen zu öffnen, um mich anzusehen.

_Tja, zumindest war das ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit ... bis er mich wieder von sich stieß, _dachte ich. Ich drückte meine Lippen auf seine Schulter, damit sie nicht bebten, bevor ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Er schlang seinen Arm um mich und schlief rasch ein.

Und doch lag mir nichts ferner, als zu schlafen. Er war noch nie zuvor "zu müde" für mich gewesen, nicht einmal nach einer schrecklich langen Woche im Krankenhaus mit Bereitschaftsdienst. Un dich hätte nie gedacht, dass er einen einzigen Augenblick unserer gemeinsamen Zeit verschwenden würde. Somit wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem, was Rose vorhin am Tisch gesagt hatte, bevor wir gegangen waren, und ich grübelte wieder weiter wie zuvor.

_War _er wütend deswegen? Weil wir in unseren gemeinsamen Monaten als Paar nicht einmal darüber gesprochen hatten, was nach diesem Besuch passieren würde, und schon gar nicht, wie wir uns unsere gemeinsame Zukunft vorstellten?

Ich wusste nicht, wie das möglich sein konnte, da Edward mir immer wie ein korrekter Typ vorgekommen war. Alles in seinem Leben hatte eine bestimmte Reihenfolge bei ihm, und nichts davon beinhaltete etwas so Spontanes wie in Vegas durchzubrennen. Also hatte sein Benehmen heute dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich mehr als nur ein wenig unwohl fühlte.

Vielleicht würde sich alles bessern, sobald wir nach Chicago kamen, wenn er wieder in seinem gewohnten Umfeld war.

* * *

><p>"Ihr bleibt in Vegas?", fragte Edward, als er am Dienstagmorgen unsere Koffer neben die Tür stellte und Emmett ungläubig ansah.<p>

"Yeah. Ich schätze, du und Bella, ihr wollt sowieso den Rest der Woche für euch allein haben, jetzt wo ihr in den Norden fliegt und alles. Und Rosie will noch bleiben und ein paar der Shows angucken. Sie will unbedingt das mit _Viva Elvis _sehen oder wie auch immer das heißt", antwortete Emmett und wedelte abweisend mit seiner Hand.

"Rosie?" Edward zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

"Elvis?", rief ich mit großen Augen und gaffte Rose an. "Wirklich?"

"Hey, er war heiß zu seiner Zeit!", fauchte Rose verteidigend. Sie deutete auf mich und drehte sich dann um, um Edward anzusehen. "Und er hat mir diesen Ring an den Finger gesteckt, also kann er mich nennen, wie er will. Wenn ich nicht mehr will, kann ich ihn jederzeit abnehmen."

Edward gluckste leise und schüttelte den Kopf, aber sein Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. "Tja, amüsiert euch. Wir müssen allerdings ein Flugzeug erwischen. Bereit, Baby?"

Ich nickte, ging hinüber zu Rose und schlang meine Arme um sie. "Tja, genießt eure Flitterwochen. Aber tobt euch nicht zu sehr aus. In weniger als einer Woche geht die Schule wieder los."

Sie lachte, umarmte mich zurück und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Auch wenn er seine Eigenheiten hat, er hütet das, was ihm gehört. Sprich einfach mit ihm."

Ich zog mich rechtzeitig zurück, um zu erkennen, dass sie zu Edward sah, und ich lächelte ihr als Antwort unsicher zu, bevor ich mich zu Emmett wandte. "Es war wirklich schön, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns bald wieder, bevor du 'Rosie' von hier entführst?"

Emmetts brüllendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum, während er mich fest umarmte. "Darauf kannst du zählen, Kleines."

Ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich bei seinem liebevollen Spitznamen für mich auf meinen Lippen aus und er küsste mich sanft auf die Wange, bevor er mich losließ. Und nachdem Edward sich von den Beiden verabschiedet hatte, machten wir uns auf den Weg hinunter zum wartenden Taxi.

Wir unterhielten uns auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen über belanglose Dinge, aber nicht über Emmett und Rose und auch nicht über die Ereignisse, die unsere Zeit in Vegas überschattet hatten. Jede Unterhaltung drehte sich um unsere Ankunft in Chicago und festigte den Gedanken in meinem Kopf, dass sich die Dinge bald wieder normalisieren würden, sobald wir dort ankamen. Sobald er in der vertrauten Umgebung seines Zuhauses war.

Als wir jedoch endlich abflogen, kehrte die Anspannung in seinem Körper sichtlich zurück und meine Erleichterung schwand gleichzeitig. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und begann, mein Buch zu lesen, um mich abzulenken, aber stattdessen genoss ich das Gefühl seiner Lippen, die er kurz an mein Haar drückte, bevor er wieder zum Fenster hinaussah.

Der dreieinhalb Stunden dauernde Flug erstreckte sich endlos in unserer Stille und ich schnallte mich rasch wieder an, als der Pilot ankündigte, wir würden gleich in O'Hare landen. Ich freute mich schon darauf, aus diesem Flugzeug und in Edwards Wohnung zu kommen, und hoffte, dass ich meine Unterlippe in der Zwischenzeit nicht mit meinen Zähnen wund gebissen hatte.

Sobald wir uns in seinem Wagen befanden, holte ich tief Luft und erinnerte mich an die Zeiten, als wir schon einmal in diesem Fahrzeug gesessen hatten. Es sah gleich aus und roch gleich, aber alles andere war nicht einmal annähernd ähnlich. Seine Begierde damals, mich zu berühren, war genauso greifbar gewesen wie meine eigene. Ich konnte es in jedem Blick und jedem Lächeln sehen, konnte es in jedem seiner Atemzüge hören - aber damals waren auch gravierende Unterschiede in seiner Körperhaltung zu erkennen gewesen. Trotz der Vorfreude, die sich in all den Monaten auf diesen einen Moment hin aufgebaut hatte, war er dennoch irgendwie entspannt und sorgenfrei. Sein Lächeln verließ nie sein Gesicht und unsere Unterhaltungen brachen niemals ab.

Damals war er glücklich gewesen, dass ich bei ihm gewesen bin, und jetzt im Moment war ich mir dessen nicht so sicher.

Schließlich erreichten wir seine Wohnung, und obwohl ich schon hundert Mal Teile davon gesehen hatte, hatte ich irgendwie nicht erwartet, dass sie so ... normal wirkte. Das war definitiv die Wohnung eines Mannes - simpel und halbwegs ordentlich - aber nichts schrie einem entgegen, dass er ein erfolgreicher Arzt in einem angesehenen Universitätskrankenhaus war.

"Tut mir Leid, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Aufräumen, bevor ich nach Vegas aufbrach", sagte Edward mit leiser Stimme. Offenbar war ihm das aufgefallen.

"Nein, es sieht toll aus", antwortete ich nervös und stellte meine Tasche am Boden ab.

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte, als er mir die Wohnung zeigte und zuletzt bei seinem Schlafzimmer ankam, wo er die Koffer abstellte und sich zu mir drehte.

"Und hier haben wir direkt noch ein Badezimmer", sagte er und deutete auf eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

Ich griff ohne ein weiteres Wort nach Edwards Hand und zog ihn an mich. Sanft schlang ich meine Finger in sein Haar und drückte meine Lippen an seine.

Er überraschte mich mit seiner Antwort. Nach zwei Tagen, in denen er höchstens meine Hand gehalten oder mir einen unschuldigen Kuss gegeben hatte, schlang er seine beiden Arme fest um mich. Er zog mich näher und küsste mich fiebrig, mit all der Leidenschaft, nach der ich mich gesehnt hatte. Als würde er mich genauso begehren wie ich ihn, als könnte er nicht von mir genug bekommen.

So wie noch vor wenigen Tagen.

Ich packte die Vorderseite seines Hemdes, ging rückwärts auf das Bett zu, zog ihn auf mich herab und freute mich darauf, das Gewicht seines Körpers auf meinem zu spüren. Ich führte seine Hand von seiner Position an meiner Taille hoch und unter meine Bluse, wo sie sich auf meine mit Spitze bedeckte Brust legte. Sein Körper drückte sich fester an mich und ich konnte spüren, wie erregt er war, während meine Hände seine Schultern umklammerten. Ich konnte ihm nicht nah genug sein.

Ich rieb mich mit meinen Hüften an seinen und er drückte als Antwort meine Brust. Unser Stöhnen vibrierte in der Luft zwischen uns. Ich begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, verteilte Küsse auf seinem Kiefer und auf seinem Hals und schlang meine Hände in den Stoff, als ich den letzten Knopf öffnete.

"Ich will dich", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, während ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen leicht über die Haut seines Rückens strich.

Edward drückte seine Lippen fest auf meine Schulter und ich spürte, wie meine Bluse langsam meinen Bauch hochrutschte. Als er begann, sich meinen Körper entlang hinab zu bewegen, spürte ich an der Innenseite meines Beins eine Vibration. Wir stießen beide ein schweres Seufzen aus, während er sein Handy hervorholte und nachsah, wer anrief. "Es ist das Krankenhaus, Baby. Ich muss da rangehen."

Ich nickte, obwohl ich enttäuscht war, weil wir bei unserem ersten gemeinsamen Moment gestört worden waren. Er küsste mich sanft, bevor er aufstand.

"Dr. Cullen", meldete er sich und ich setzte mich auf, um mir die Schuhe auszuziehen. Die formale Art, wie er sich selbst bezeichnete, klang seltsam in meinen Ohren, genauso wie sein ruhiger, professioneller Tonfall, und das nur wenige Sekunden nach unserem hitzigen Augenblick. "Ja, Sir ... Jetzt?"

Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen, während er auf die Uhr sah, bevor er das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter einklemmte und sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte. Er bemerkte meinen fragenden Blick und hielt einen Finger hoch, während er weitersprach.

"Okay, ich kann in, sagen wir, fünfzehn Minuten da sein?", antwortete er halb fragend der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er ging in seinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und kam kurz darauf mit einer frischen Hose in der Hand wieder zurück. "Ja, Sir. Ist überhaupt kein Problem. Auf Wiederhören."

Ich spürte, wie meine Brust sich verkrampfte, als er das Telefonat beendete und rasch seine Jeans auszog. In den paar Minuten während dieser Unterhaltung war jeglicher Hinweis auf seine Erregung verschwunden. Und obwohl es wahrscheinlich nur an meiner hyperaktiven Vorstellungskraft lag, kam es mir fast so vor, als wäre er froh über diese Unterbrechung. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Er blickte hoch und sah mich an, während er sein Hemd in die Hose steckte, und dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das war gerade mein Chef. Ich muss zu einem dringenden Meeting ins Krankenhaus. Es sollte nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern."

"Ich dachte, du hättest für den Rest der Woche frei", begann ich, obwohl ich mir dabei wie ein verzogenes Gör vorkam. Ich senkte meinen Blick, als mir diese Tatsache klar wurde. "Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass deine Arbeit an erster Stelle steht."

Seine Beine kamen vor mir in mein Blickfeld und er legte seine Hände an meine beiden Wangen. Er hob mein Gesicht und bückte sich, um mich sanft zu küssen. "Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Es wird nicht lang dauern, versprochen."

Ich seufzte und sah ihm zu, wie er rasch das Zimmer verließ. Ich hörte seine Schlüssel klimpern, kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss und ich mit meinen Gedanken allein war. Ich fühlte mich seltsam in der ungewohnten Umgebung von Edwards Wohnung, ohne dass er selbst hier war. Aber noch mehr als das sorgte die Stille dafür, dass ich mich unwohl fühlte. Alles hatte in diesem Zimmer seinen Platz, außer ich - es war überhaupt nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hätte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass ich wirklich nicht wusste, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich wusste nur, dass es das nicht gewesen sein konnte. Als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, zu Edward nach Chicago zu kommen, hatte ich davon geträumt, dass er mich in die Arme nahm, sobald wir zur Tür herein kamen, und ich mich dadurch locker und wie zuhause fühlte. Aber ich befand mich nicht in einem Zuhause, das hier war nur irgendeine Wohnung. Ich sah mich um und alles sah so nüchtern und trocken aus. Die fehlenden Farben, die leeren Wände und die wenigen Möbelstücke verliehen der Atmosphäre eine gewisse Kälte. Anscheinend wiederspiegelte dies Edwards Verhalten der letzten Tage, welches von solch einer Stille geprägt war, dass ich das Bedürfnis zu schreien verspürte, nur um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ich stand auf und ging hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, solange ich auf Edwards Rückkehr warten musste. Ich fühlte mich einsamer als je zuvor. Mein Blick fand sofort den Schreibtisch an der Wand vor und ich fühlte mich von dieser Vertrautheit angezogen. Ich setzte mich auf seinen großen, bequemen Stuhl und betrachtete den Schreibtisch.

Darauf befand sich fast nichts außer sein Bildschirm, ein Untersetzer und zwei kleine, eingerahmte Fotos. Auf dem ersten nahm ich an, dass seine Eltern hier abgebildet waren - die Haarfarbe der Frau war der von Edward sehr ähnlich, und bei dem Mann konnte ich vertraute Gesichtszüge erkennen sowie einige graue Strähnen an den Schläfen. Sie waren solch ein hübsches Paar und wie es aussah, waren sie auch sehr glücklich und verliebt.

Ich betrachtete das nächste Foto und streckte die Hand aus, um es an mich zu nehmen. Es war von mir, ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Ich strich mit dem Daumen über den silbernen Bilderrahmen und biss mir auf die Lippe.

Er hatte es offenbar in New York gemacht, während der wenigen Male, die ich in dieser Woche eingeschlafen war. Es rief wieder den scharfen Kontrast zwischen damals und heute hervor.

Edward war mir die ganze Zeit kaum von der Seite gewichen und während unserer gemeinsamen Zeit war es kaum vorgekommen, dass wir uns nicht auf irgendeine Art berührt haben. Als ich darüber nachdachte, konnte ich sehen und spüren, wie sehr er mich liebte, auch ohne dass er die Worte aussprach. Aber nun gab es Momente, in denen ich ihn nicht einmal dazu bringen konnte, mir in die Augen zu sehen, und in seinem Blick lag nicht die selbe Intensität und Leidenschaft wie damals. Und seine mangelnde Zuneigung lastete schwer auf mir.

Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich so verändert hatte, auch wenn er noch immer versuchte, zu begreifen, dass sein Freund nun verheiratet war. Warum hatte das solch eine Auswirkung auf sein Verhalten mir gegenüber? Etwas stimmte nicht, und er sprach nicht mit mir. Würde mein ganzer Besuch hier so ablaufen? Auf keine Fall konnte ich das den ganzen Besuch über hier aushalten.

Ich stellte den Bilderrahmen zurück auf seinen Platz am Schreibtisch und ich betrachtete die schwarze Tastatur, über die ich leicht mit meinen Fingern strich. Ich sehnte mich nach _meinem _Edward - demjenigen, der Nacht für Nacht an diesem Schreibtisch saß und sich genauso sehr nach mir sehnte. Der mir sagte, wie sehr er mich wollte und brauchte, während wir uns gegenseitig an den Gipfel der Lust brachten. Der Edward, der mir am Ende eines Telefonats immer sagte, dass er mich liebte.

Ich atmete heftig aus, erhob mich vom Stuhl und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich nach meinem Koffer griff und ihn aufs Bett warf. _Ich werde meinen Mann zurückerobern, komme, was wolle, _dachte ich, schnappte mir meine Sachen und lief ins Bad.


	23. Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 18**

**Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Ich war ein Arsch. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Ich machte das nicht bewusst, denn ich würde Bella niemals den Schmerz wünschen, den ich in den letzten paar Tagen in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Ich dachte, sobald wir erst in Chicago waren, nur wir beide, würde sich alles beruhigen und entspannen. Ich würde nicht jedes Mal dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch verspüren, wenn ich im selben Zimmer war wie die beiden frisch Vermählten.

Ich hatte noch nicht weiters über die Zukunft nachgedacht, ich wusste nur, dass ich sie mit Bella verbringen wollte. Ich war in einer festen Beziehung mit ihr - trotz der Entfernung - und bis vor ein paar Tagen war das für uns beide ausreichend gewesen.

Dann hatten unsere Freunde geheiratet, obwohl sie sich noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden gekannt hatten.

Neben dem Schock, den dieses Ereignis ausgelöst hatte, hatte es auch Gefühle in mir hervorgerufen, die mich immer noch komplett erstaunten. So sehr ich Bella auch liebte, ich wäre nie fähig gewesen, so spontan zu sein und so schnell solch eine einschneidende Entscheidung zu treffen. Und als Resultat dessen hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, was in meiner eigenen Beziehung vor sich ging.

Würde Bellas Erwartungshaltung sich verändern? Auf der Arbeit hatte ich in meiner Abteilung über die Jahre genug Frauen erlebt, die sich wegen zwei Dingen komplett verändert hatten: Hochzeit und Babys. Auch bei denjenigen, die nie zuvor Interesse an diesen Dingen gezeigt hatten. Würde das auch mit ihr geschehen? Würde sie denken, ich liebte sie nicht genug, wenn ich nicht sofort fragte, ob sie mich heiraten würde?  
>Seit dieser Nacht in Vegas hatte sie merklich nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit geheischt, ohne Zweifel wegen meiner eigenen Reaktionen. Ich konnte es in epischem Ausmaß spüren, sobald wir vorhin allein in meinem Schlafzimmer waren. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil sie annahm, sie müsste zu solchen Extremen zurückgreifen, um die winzigste Zuneigung von mir zu erhalten. Nichts davon war ihre Schuld, und genauso wenig war sie der Grund dafür, weshalb ich so empfand.<p>

Ich wollte sie genauso sehr wie sie mich, und es verlangte mir alles ab, nicht vor Frust aufzuschreien, als mein Handy klingelte. Das wurde nur verstärkt, als ich sah, dass es das Krankenhaus war.

_Und wegen meiner Karriere wird eine weitere Beziehung auf das Abstellgleis geschoben, _dachte ich bitter, als ich ranging.

Als ich über eine Stunde später in Dr. Molinas Büro saß, wiederspiegelten meine Gedanken die von Bella, bevor ich gegangen war. Ich sollte wirklich für den Rest der Woche im Urlaub sein. Das war als Wiedergutmachung vereinbart, weil meine Zeit mit ihr durch diese verfluchte Konferenz unterbrochen wurde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum das Meeting nicht bis nächsten Montag hätte warten können, bis ich wieder zurück war.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich gedanklich auch nicht ganz da war. In meinem Frust hatte ich nicht einmal sichergestellt, dass Bella sich in meinem Heim Willkommen und zuhause fühlte. Stattdessen hatte ich ihr nur einen Kuss gegeben und versprochen, bald zurück zu sein, bevor ich ging.

Als ich die Fahrt zurück zu meiner Wohnung antrat, begannen Millionen von Gedanken und Ängste durch meinen Kopf zu wirbeln. Was würde mich bei meiner Rückkehr erwarten? Ich würde ihr nicht im Geringsten die Schuld geben, wenn der Anruf vom Krankenhaus das Tüpfelchen auf dem i für sie gewesen wäre und sie ihr Limit erreicht hätte. Ich wusste, wir mussten uns unterhalten. Ich wusste nur nicht genau, wo wir anfangen sollten. Aber genauso wenig konnten wir den Rest der Woche gemeinsam verbringen, wenn das alles zwischen uns stand. Vielleicht konnte ich sie zu einem ruhigen Abendessen ausführen oder so. Ich hatte genug unserer gemeinsamen Zeit verschwendet.

Zögerlich drehte ich am Türknauf zu meiner Wohnung und fand alles dunkel vor. Das einzige, kleine Licht in der ganzen Umgebung erstrahlte von oberhalb des Herdes in der Küche und von dem Spalt unter der Schlafzimmertüre.

"Bella?", rief ich leise, als ich durch die Wohnung ging. Ich wiederholte ihren Namen und bekam keine Antwort. Als ich das Schlafzimmer erreichte, schwang ich die Tür auf, nur um das Zimmer leer vorzufinden, aber der zarte Geruch ihres Duschgels kam aus dem Badezimmer. Ich stieß erleichtert meinen Atem aus. Sie war bloß unter die Dusche gegangen.

"Ich bin gleich da", hörte ich ihre Stimme, somit zog ich mir die Jacke aus.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lang weg war, Baby. Ich habe versucht, so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückzukommen", rief ich ihr zu. Ich setzte mich an die Bettkante, holte mein Handy und meine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. "Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht ausgehen und etwas essen, da es noch nicht allzu spät ist."

"Eigentlich hätte ich eher gehofft, dass wir hierbleiben könnten."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung Badezimmertür, als ich ihre verführerische Stimme hinter mir hörte, und mein Mund klappte buchstäblich auf, als ich langsam ihren Körper bewunderte. Ich war von ihrem Anblick verzaubert.

Bella kam langsam auf mich zu und mein Blick wanderte wieder ihre schlanken, wohlgeformten Beine hinauf, bis ich in der Mitte des Oberschenkels Satin mit einer Spitzenborte erblickte. Die sexy Unterwäsche schmiegte sich wunderschön um ihre Taille und um ihren flachen Bauch. Der Ausschnitt war tief und ermöglichte den Blick auf ihre kurvigen Brüste und weiter zu ihren nackten Schultern und ihrem schönen Hals.

Sie lehnte sich auf dem Bett vor und begann, verführerisch in meine Richtung zu krabbeln. Als sie mich endlich erreichte, trafen ihre Lippen mit solcher Leidenschaft auf meine, dass ich ganz überwältigt war. Ihre Arme glitten um meine Taille, zogen ihren Körper an meinen Rücken und sie küsste sich meinen Hals entlang abwärts.

"Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte sie gegen meine Haut, während sie begann, mein Hemd zu öffnen. "Und jetzt will ich _dich. _Sonst nichts. Berühr mich einfach."

Ich drehte mich zu ihr und hob meine Hand, um ihr Haar zu berühren. Meine Lippen umfingen ihre sanft, während ich uns auf das Bett hinabsenkte. Ihr zarter Duft überflutete mich und ich spürte, wie ihre kühlen Finger über die Haut meiner Brust und meines Bauches wanderten. Unser Kuss vertiefte sich immer mehr.

Bella drehte mich sanft auf den Rücken und schwang ihr Bein über mich, um sich auf meine Hüfte zu setzen. Sie legte sich auf mich und verteilte Küsse auf meinem Kiefer. Meine Hände ruhten auf ihren Oberschenkeln und glitten nach oben zu ihrem Hintern, um sie fester an mich zu drücken.

Mein Herz hämmerte vor Lust und unser leises Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, aber nicht einmal mit dieser sexy Frau, die sich an mir rieb, wurde ich erregt. Ich wollte es - Gott, ich wusste, ich wollte es. Ich legte meine Hände an ihre Hüften, wollte mir damit eine Antwort entlocken, aber meine Gedanken vereinnahmten mich noch immer. Ich wollte das alles ausblenden und mich darauf konzentrieren, die Zeit mit meiner wunderschönen Freundin zu verbringen, auf die ich drei Monate lang gewartet hatte. Ich hatte dieses Problem noch nie zuvor gehabt, besonders da Bella mich immer so heiß machte.

Nachdem ich es einige Minuten lang fruchtlos versucht hatte, stöhnte ich vor Frust auf, ließ meinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen und brachte sie dazu, dass sie mich offenbar verwirrt ansah. Sie setzte sich auf, um auf mich herabzublicken, und ich fuhr mir mit den Händen heftig über das Gesicht, bevor ich sie in meinem Haar vergrub.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte sie leise und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Willst du nicht?"

Der Ausdruck des Abgewiesen-werdens in ihren Augen brach mir das Herz und ich legte meine Hände auf ihre, welche auf meinem Bauch lagen. "Ich will, sehr sogar." Ich hielt inne, räusperte mich und hielt ihre Finger immer noch sanft, aber fester. Ich konnte beinah spüren, wie sich der Schweiß auf meiner Stirn sammelte, und ich starrte an die Decke und sah sie nicht an, während ich sprach. "Ich äh ... ich kann nicht ... ich bin nicht ..."

Sie betrachtete unsere Hände, als ich nicht weitersprechen konnte, und sah, dass ich an eine Stelle unterhalb meiner Hüfte deutete. Sie öffnete den Mund und schnappte leise nach Luft. Ihre Wangen röteten sich ein wenig, dann kletterte sie von mir herunter. "Oh. Ich verstehe."

Eine unangenehme Stille erstreckte sich zwischen uns, als sie neben mir auf dem Bett saß. Ich setzte mich auf und streckte die Hand wieder nach ihrer aus, aber ich spürte, wie sie sich unter meiner Berührung ein wenig versteifte. "Bella ..."

"Was ist los?", unterbrach sie mich und sah mich ruckartig an. "Du bist schon seit Tagen abwesend und ich erreiche dich nicht. Du willst mich auf sexueller Ebene nicht mehr, seit du mit Emmett aus diesem Zimmer in Vegas gekommen warst. Du warst heute Abend arbeiten, wo du doch auf Urlaub sein solltest, ohne auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken. Ich verstehe das nicht. Was habe ich getan, dass du mich so ausschließt?"

"Du hast gar nichts getan", versicherte ich ihr. Ich drückte leicht ihre Finger, bevor sie die Hand abrupt wieder wegzog. "Mir geht nur einiges durch den Kopf, das ist alles."

"Dann sprich mit mir!", rief sie und kletterte vom Bett. Sie drehte sich um, damit sie mich wieder ansehen konnte, und streckte ihre Arme aus. "Ich meine, das machen doch zwei Menschen, die angeblich in einer Beziehung sind, wenn es ein Problem gibt, oder? Ich bin deine Freundin, Edward. Und ich bin nicht den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen, um so behandelt zu werden. Nenne mich egoistisch, aber ich wollte wirklich Zeit mit meinem Freund verbringen, den ich schon seit _Monaten _nicht mehr gesehen hatte."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Bella", stöhnte ich. Ich ließ mich auf das Bett zurückfallen und starrte an die Decke. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so empfinde, ich tue es einfach."

"Tja, wie empfindest du denn?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, als sie sich wieder auf das Bett kniete. "Bist du böse wegen Rose und Emmett?"

"Nein ... und ja", murmelte ich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus. "Ich meine, ich freue mich für sie, da Emmett glücklicher ist seit langem. Und ich habe diesen Mann noch nie _unglücklich _gesehen, also heißt das schon was. Rose tut ich ihm gut, soweit ich das sehen kann."

"Aber ...", meinte sie und als ich zu ihr blickte, merkte ich, dass sie mich erwartungsvoll anblickte.

Ich erhob mich vom Bett und sie folgte mir mit ihren Blicken, als ich eine Hand an meiner Hüfte abstützte und mir mit der anderen in die Nasenwurzel zwickte. "Er brauchte nur einen Tag und wusste es. Er hatte sofort alles durchdacht und traf eine einschneidende Entscheidung, und sie zieht hierher, um bei ihm zu sein. Ich kenne dich seit sechs Monaten. Wir sind in einer Beziehung, um Himmels Willen, und ich weiß es noch immer nicht und wir sind diesem Punkt noch nicht einmal annähernd nah."

"Okay", antwortete sie langsam und veränderte ihre Position, damit sie mich direkter ansehen konnte. "Also bist du auf Emmett eifersüchtig oder so? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das verstanden habe. Wir sind nicht wie sie, wir müssen uns noch nicht über alles im Klaren sein."

Ich holte tief Luft und ließ meine Hand an meine Seite fallen. Ich stieß die Luft langsam wieder aus, bevor ich zurück zu ihr blickte. "Du hast gesehen, was heute Abend passiert ist. Das ist mein Leben, Bella. Das Krankenhaus ruft an und ich muss kommen. Egal, was ich gerade tue oder was vor sich geht, so ist es einfach. So bin ich einfach."

"Das weiß ich, Edward. Ich wusste das von Anfang an", antwortete Bella und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Genauso wie jede andere Frau, mit der ich zusammen war", fügte ich spitz hinzu. Ich sah, dass sich ihre Augen weiteten. "Und jede Einzelne von ihnen hatte es irgendwann satt, immer auf mich warten zu müssen. Manche brauchten nur länger als andere. Was würde passieren, wenn wir länger zusammen sind als immer nur für einen Besuch alle paar Monate? Wenn ich dich wegen meiner Arbeit immer wieder beiseite schieben müsste? Wie lang würde es dauern, Bella?"

Bellas Kiefer versteifte sich und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, die noch immer auf ihren Oberschenkeln ruhten. "Also willst du sagen, dass das alles ist, das du für uns siehst? Dass wir uns nur alle paar Monate besuchen, weil du glaubst, ich würde es satt haben, zu warten? In den letzten sechs Monaten in LA habe ich jede Nacht lang nur _gewartet, _und ich könnte es nie satt haben, weil du es mir wert bist. _Wir _sind es wert. Mir zumindest."

Ich sah, wie sie mit dem letzten Satz zu Boden blickte, und spürte das Stechen in ihren Worten, die mit definitiv zu ruhiger Stimme gesprochen worden waren. Ich kniete mich wieder auf dem Bett vor ihr hin und versuchte, die Hand auszustrecken und sie an ihr Gesicht zu legen, aber sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Bella, natürlich sind wir es wert."

"Aber du stellst mich mit ihnen in die selbe Ecke. Als würdest du nicht glauben, dass ich anders wäre." Bella atmete tief ein und sah mich wieder an. Ihr Blick verschmolz mit meinem. "Also siehst du mich nicht hier bei dir? Willst du je etwas Dauerhafteres mit mir haben als das? Zusammen zu leben, zu heiraten, Kinder?_ Irgendwas?"_

Ich sah, wie sie sich auf meine Antwort vorbereitete und versteifte, und dann schloss ich meine Augen. Genau das war der Grund, warum ich diese Unterhaltung schon seit Tagen fürchtete. Egal, was ich tat oder sagte, ich würde ihr wehtun. Wenn ich log, würde es das Ganze nur aufschieben, und ich würde ihr noch mehr wehtun. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden und es war das Einzige, das ich nie machen wollte. Ich holte tief Luft und öffnete meine Augen, um sie wieder anzusehen. "Ich weiß nicht."

Bellas Brust senkte sich, als sie zittrig den Atem ausstieß, und sie begann praktisch nach Luft zu schnappen. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. "Das kann ich nicht glauben."

Und wieder versuchte ich, die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, aber sie rutschte von mir weg, stand vom Bett auf und stellte sich daneben hin. "Ich sage nicht, dass ich dich nicht hier bei mir haben will. Ich kann nur nicht versprechen, wohin das führen wird."

"Was tun wir dann hier?", fragte Bella voll Tränen. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und sah mich wieder an. "Ich sage nicht, dass ich es eilig habe mit heiraten und ein Kind nach dem anderen zu kriegen. Ich bin erst zweiundzwanzig, um Himmels Willen. Ich hab noch nicht mal mein ganzes Leben durchdacht. Aber ich würde zumindest gern wissen, dass der Mann, den ich liebe, eine Zukunft mit mir sieht, die nicht nur aus einem verdammten Computer besteht."

Sie wischte sich eine weitere Träne weg, drehte sich um und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich rutschte ein wenig am Bett hoch, um mich an das Kopfteil zu lehnen und meinen Kopf vor Frust nach hinten zu werfen. Ich stieß das Beste von mir weg, das ich in meinem Leben hatte, indem ich ihr die Wahrheit sagte.

_Vielleicht ist Ehrlichkeit doch nicht immer der beste Weg, _dachte ich, kurz bevor ich hörte, dass die Badezimmertür aufgeschlossen wurde. Ich hob meinen Kopf, um mit ihr zu sprechen, verstummte aber, als ich sie sah. Bella trat heraus, sie trug ein schwarzes Tanktop und eine graue Jogginghose. Ihr Haar hatte sie in einem losen Pferdeschwanz aus ihrem Gesicht zurückgebunden. Sie ging zum Bett, aber statt sich darauf zu setzen, nahm sie eines der Kissen.

"Was tust du?", fragte ich mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. Ich setzte mich gerade auf.

"Wenn ich mit dieser Unterhaltung jetzt fortfahre, könnte es damit enden, dass ich etwas sage, das ich später bereue, und das will ich nicht", antwortete sie einfach, aber sie erwiderte meinen Blick nicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich kann heute Nacht auch nicht hier herinnen bleiben."

"Bella, nicht", seufzte ich. Meine Brust verkrampfte sich, als ich ihre geröteten Augen sah, und ich erhob mich vom Bett. "Es tut mir Leid."

"Ich weiß, aber das ändert nichts", antwortete sie und drückte das Kissen an ihre Brust.

"Dann nimm du das Bett und ich gehe raus ins Wohnzimmer", sagte ich sanft. Sie begann, vehement den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Nein. Ich kann jetzt auch nicht in diesem Bett schlafen. Das ist zu viel, egal ob mit oder ohne dir. Zu intim." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, da sie die Tränen zurückhielt, und sie ging an mir vorbei zur Tür.

Ich wollte sie aufhalten, wollte sie in meine Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass ich kein einziges Wort so gemeint hatte. Ich wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen und die letzten drei Tage noch einmal ändern, weil da alles absolut perfekt gewesen war. Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebte. Aber bevor ich etwas tun oder sagen konnte, schloss sich die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihr und die Leere des Zimmers begann auf mich herabzufallen.

Ich lauschte über eine Stunde lang ihrem Weinen und ihrem leisen, fast unhörbaren Murmeln im Nebenraum, bevor ich endlich aufstand und hinausging.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es bewusst oder unbewusst war, aber sie würdigte meine Anwesenheit im Zimmer keines Blickes. Sie starrte von ihrem Platz am Fensterbrett weiterhin hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Die Decke, die sonst auf der Couch lag, hatte sie um ihre Schultern geschlungen. Ihre Augen waren so distanziert, sogar im gedimmten Licht, als hätte sie sich schon alle Gedanken von der Seele geweint.

Jetzt momentan weinte sie jedenfalls nicht. Also drehte ich mich um und ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken allein. Wir könnten morgen früh reden, wenn wir uns beide beruhigt hatten und alles rational diskutieren konnten.

Stundenlang versuchte ich zu schlafen. Ich wusste, am nächsten Tag musste ich nach Evanston fahren, um meine Eltern am Nachmittag zu besuchen, aber der Schmerz war zu stark, weil ich Bella vermisste. Ihr Duft war überall um mich herum, auf dem Bett, wo sie gesessen hatte, an meinen Handtüchern im Bad, an ihrem Koffer in der Ecke. Ihre Worte hallten die ganze Nacht durch in meinen Ohren und lenkten mich ab.

_Also siehst du mich nicht hier bei dir? _

_Was tun wir dann hier?_

_Ich weiß, aber das ändert nichts._

_Das ist zu viel, egal ob mit oder ohne dir._

Der Gedanke daran, sie komplett zu verlieren, überrollte mich wie nie zuvor. Wenn überhaupt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas wie _diese _Situation einmal zwischen uns stehen könnte.

Als ich irgendwann vor lauter Anstrengung doch einschlief, bekam ich Alpträume, in denen sie mich verließ, und ich wachte schweißgebadet und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf. Ich musste das wieder hinbekommen, mit ihr reden und ihr klar machen, wie sehr ich sie liebte und brauchte.

Nachdem ich kurz hinaus ins Wohnzimmer ging und merkte, dass sie immer noch auf der Couch schlief, nahm ich schnell eine Dusche, um meine verstörenden Gedanken von der Nacht zuvor loszuwerden und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Als ich ein paar Minuten später wieder zurückkam, setzte Bella sich gerade auf und strich sich ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte immer noch gerötete Augen.

_Wie es aussah, hat sie nicht sehr lang geschlafen._

"Morgen", sagte ich leise und versuchte, sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Sie sah mich kurz an und blickte dann wieder weg, bevor sie mit einem leisen "Morgen", antwortete.

Als ich gerade wieder etwas sagen wollte, stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus und setzte eine Kanne Kaffee auf, während ich auf sie wartete. Aber jeder Moment, der verging und in dem diese Tür immer noch geschlossen war, erweckte wieder die Nervosität in mir, die ich die ganze Nacht lang unterdrücken wollte.

Der Kaffee war fertig aufgebrüht und ich goss uns beiden je eine Tasse ein, als ich sie herauskommen hörte und den Kopf drehte, um sie anzusehen. Sie kam mit gesenktem Blick auf mich zu und sank auf den Stuhl, der beim Tisch stand. Die Beine kreuzte sie unter sich.

"Danke", flüsterte sie, nachdem ich die Tasse vor ihr abgestellt hatte. Sie legte ihre Hände an das Porzellan, jedoch griff sie nicht nach dem Zucker, um etwas davon zu trinken. Stattdessen starrte sie in die dunkle Flüssigkeit und strich mit ihrer Fingerspitze den Rand der Tasse entlang. "Ich muss nach Hause, Edward."

Mein Herz setzte aus, gemeinsam mit meinem Atem. Mit ihrem Satz stieg die Angst in mir hoch. "Bella, nein ..."

"Ich kann so nicht hierbleiben", unterbrach sie mich. Endlich hob sie den Kopf, um mich wieder anzusehen. In ihren Augen glitzerten frische Tränen. "Und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, deine Familie kennenzulernen, wenn du nicht einmal sicher bist, ob wir wirklich eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben."

Ich kniete mich neben ihr hin, legte meine Hand auf ihren Arm und war überrascht, dass sie nicht zurückzuckte. "Bitte, du musst nicht nach Hause fliegen. Ich kann meine Mutter anrufen und ihr sagen, dass etwas dazwischengekommen ist und wir es nicht schaffen. Nur bitte, geh nicht."

"Ich habe mein Flugticket schon ändern lassen", sagte sie kurz angebunden und erhob sich vom Tisch. Sie entzog sich meiner Hand. "Mein Flug geht in ein paar Stunden. Ich brauche etwas Freiraum zum Nachdenken, Edward."

Ich blieb erstarrt am Boden knien, umgriff die Tischkante und die Lehne des Stuhls, um nicht komplett vornüber zu fallen. Meine schlimmsten Ängste wurden zur Wirklichkeit, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Abwärtsspirale aufzuhalten, in der meine Welt sich nun befand.

* * *

><p>Ich hielt vor dem Flughafengebäude an und sah hinüber zu Bella. Sie hatte nicht mit mir gesprochen und noch nicht einmal in meine Richtung geblickt, seit sie mir mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie abreiste, und dieser Augenblick war auch keine Ausnahme. Das heißt, bis ich die Hand nach meinem Türgriff ausstreckte.<p>

"Nein, Edward. Ich gehe allein", sagte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete und ausstieg. Sie ging zum Kofferraum des Wagens.

Nachdem ich den Kofferraumdeckel hörte, stieg ich aus und ging zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen. Sie trat zurück und warf sich den Träger ihrer Tasche über die Schulter. "Bella, geh nicht. Bleib und wir können reden, bitte. Ich liebe dich."

"Nein. Wirklich, nein", sagte sie fest entschlossen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst, macht es nicht wieder gut, und darüber zu reden hilft momentan auch nicht. Lass mich einfach gehen."

Als sie auf die Türen zuging, lehnte ich mich an meinen Wagen und riss mit meinen Händen an meinen Haaren. Die Welt drehte sich nur noch in Slow Motion um mich herum und quälte mich mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich von mir entfernte, bis sie plötzlich stehen blieb.

"Das ist kein Goodbye, Edward", rief sie mir leise nach und ich öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, dass sie nur wenige Schritte entfernt von mir stand. "Ich bitte dich nur um etwas Zeit, um über meine Zukunft nachzudenken, und vielleicht solltest du das selbe tun. Ich rufe dich an."

_Ihre _Zukunft, _meine _Zukunft ... nicht _unsere. _Mein Kopf fiel nach hinten und ich holte tief Luft. Ich sammelte mich kurz, bevor mich das laute Hupen eines Autos aus den Gedanken riss. Ich blickte zu dem Wagen hinter mir, ein dicker Mann saß hinter dem Steuer und wedelte mit seinen Armen herum. Seinen Lippen konnte ich "What the fuck?" ablesen. "Schön, ich geh ja schon!", schrie ich ihm entgegen. Ich warf den Kofferraumdeckel zu und ging um den Wagen herum, um wieder einzusteigen.

Ich legte den Gang ein und entfernte mich von der Bordsteinkante. Mein Atem kam stoßweise, meinen Kopf lehnte ich zurück an das Kopfteil. Ich wusste, ich konnte nicht zurück in meine Wohnung fahren. Eigentlich musste ich jetzt so weit wie nur möglich weg. In der Wohnung war noch zu viel von Bella, als dass ich in Ruhe nachdenken konnte.

Ich schnappte mein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte auf die Kurzwahltaste zwei. Ich wartete nervös, dass jemand ranging. "Hi Mom. Ich fahre jetzt los zu euch, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist." Ich holte tief Luft und stieß sie langsam wieder aus, während sie sprach. "Nein. Ich komme allein."

* * *

><p>Während des Tages, als ich meine Eltern besuchte, versuchte ich, das Thema Bella so gut es ging zu vermeiden. Und doch spürte ich den Blick meiner Mutter auf mir ruhen, als mein Handy vibrierte, während wir bei einem frühen Abendessen saßen. Rasch holte ich es aus meiner Tasche.<p>

_Bin zuhaus. Melde mich später._

Ich entschuldigte mich, stand vom Tisch auf und ging in das nächste Zimmer, wo ich tief Luft holte, um mich nach ihrem unpersönlichen Text wieder zu fassen. Sie war erst wenige Stunden weg, und ich vermisste sie bereits so sehr, als wären Jahre vergangen.

_Kann ich dich anrufen? _schrieb ich zurück. In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts mehr, als ihre Stimme zu hören, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde.

_Ich bin müde. _war die einzige Antwort, die ich eine Minute später erhielt. Ich rieb mir meine Augen mit den Fingerspitzen. Ich hatte es wirklich vermasselt.

Eine Stunde später saß ich im Wintergarten und blickte starr hinaus in den Garten meiner Eltern, bis meine Mutter sich mit zwei Tassen in den Händen zu mir setzte. "Okay, also erzähle es mir noch einmal. Was ist passiert?"

"Habe ich ja schon erzählt. Sie wird in L.A. gebraucht und musste zurückfliegen", antwortete ich. Ich zuckte die Schultern und nahm ihr die Tasse mit heißem Tee aus der Hand.

"Und du glaubst, nur weil du schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr unter meinem Dach wohnst, weiß ich nicht mehr, wenn mein Sohn mich durch seine hübschen, zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch anlügt?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und nahm einen Schluck. "Edward, du bist so durchsichtig wie dieses Fensterglas da drüben. Was ist _wirklich _los?"

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich wieder wie ein achtjähriger Junge. Meine Mutter hatte immer jeden Trick durchschaut, den ich versucht hatte, und jede Emotion erkannt, die ich verbergen wollte. Ich war in meinen Jugendjahren immer ein Muttersöhnchen gewesen, da sie immer wusste, wo ich war und was ich tat, ob ich in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt hatte oder verletzt war - egal, ob ich es ihr erzählte oder nicht.

Ich seufzte wieder, stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch vor uns ab und stützte meine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. "Was noch, Mom? Ich habe wieder alles vermasselt. Sie sagte, das wäre kein Abschied, aber es fühlte sich definitiv wie einer an."

Ich spürte die Hand meiner Mutter an meinem Arm, während ich weiter meinen Kopf hielt und an meinen Haaren riss. "Letztens war noch alles gut, als wir uns unterhalten hatten. Was ist geschehen?"

"Emmett hat in Vegas geheiratet", antwortete ich. Ich setzte mich auf und starrte nach draußen. "Und ich bin zu Eis erstarrt. Ich habe das Beste in meinem Leben von mir geschoben, und das nur wegen meiner persönlichen _Scheiße."_

"Edward", tadelte meine Mutter und ich sah hinüber zu ihr und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Nicht einmal mit achtundzwanzig Jahren tolerierte sie es, wenn ich in ihrem Haus fluchte. "Geht es um Tanya?"

Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wo ich mich mit meiner Schulter anlehnte und den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu verlieren. Bella ist einfach so ... sie ist ..."

"Nicht Tanya", beendete meine Mutter für mich den Satz und ich sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie stand auf und kam zu mir ans Fenster. "Und du bist so in sie verliebt."

Der Schmerz schoss durch mein Herz wie ein Dolch und ich nickte. Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. "Und das macht mir eine Todesangst. Was würde passieren, wenn sie hierher käme und so wie Tanya merkte, dass es zu viel wäre? Wenn ich nicht einmal eine Beziehung aufrecht erhalten kann, wie soll ich dann daran glauben, jemals mit einer Ehe oder Kindern klarzukommen?"

"Du hast ihr gesagt, du willst nicht heiraten?", fragte sie. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, woraufhin ich die Schultern zuckte und den Blick senkte. "Was sagte sie zu der Situation mit Tanya?"

Ich atmete tief ein und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf das andere Bein, als sie das erwähnte. "Ich, äh ... ich hab es ihr nicht erzählt."

"Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich dich liebe, ja?" Sie seufzte und ich sah sie mit gerunzelten Brauen an, und genau in dem Moment gab sie mir einen Klaps auf den Kopf. "Du weißt doch, trotz all deiner tollen, teuren Diploma hast du nicht viel gesunden Hausverstand."

"Ähm ... danke?", antwortete ich verwirrt und voll Sarkasmus.

"Also du hast ihr einfach gesagt, du willst nicht heiraten, und hast es damit auf sich beruhen lassen?", fragte sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen.

"Das ist nicht _genau_ das, was passiert ist, Mom", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging zurück zu ihrem Stuhl, wo sie die Beine überkreuzte und mich erwartungsvoll ansah. Ich erzählte ihr kurz zusammengefasst von meiner Unterhaltung mit Bella bishin zu dem Moment, wo sie mir sagte, dass sie nach Hause fahren wollte. "Ich versuchte, ihr zu sagen, dass wir nicht hierher fahren müssen, aber dann war sie nur noch fester entschlossen, nach Hause zu fliegen."

"Natürlich", sagte meine Mutter einfach und ich sah zu ihr hinüber, um zu sehen, dass sie die Schultern zuckte und sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn fuhr. "Oh, Edward. Du erkennst wirklich nicht, was du getan hast, oder?"

"Offensichtlich nicht, da ich hier ganz alleine stehe, anstatt dir meine Freundin vorzustellen."

"Werde hier mal nicht sarkastisch", gab meine Mutter zurück und zeigte bedeutungsvoll auf mich. "Honey, verstehst du denn nicht? Sie ist eine _Frau. _Alles, das du sagst, wird sie sich zu Herzen nehmen. Du hast ihr nicht einfach nur gesagt, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du heiraten möchtest, sondern dass du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du _sie _heiraten möchtest. Und indem du ihr das gesagt hast, musstest du mit ihr nicht hierher fahren, du hast ihr gezeigt, dass es dir nicht so wichtig war, sie deiner Familie vorzustellen."

"Das war ja auch meine Idee", stöhnte ich und streckte verzweifelt die Arme aus. "Ich habe das vorgeschlagen."

"Sie ist jung, und sie hat ein gebrochenes Herz, Edward. Sie wird nicht logisch nachdenken. Sie sieht nur, dass der Mann, den sie liebt, sie von sich gestoßen und sie dann zurückgewiesen hat. Das gehört alles dazu, wenn man jung und zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt ist", seufzte meine Mutter. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl weiter zurück. "Zum Glück war ich ein wenig älter, als ich deinen Vater kennengelernt habe, sonst wärst du womöglich nie geboren worden. Du bist nicht der _einzige _Mann in dieser Familie, der nicht merkt, wenn er bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Aber hast du nie daran gedacht, dass Bella wahrscheinlich die perfekteste Frau der Welt für dich wäre?"

"Natürlich, Mom. Sogar sehr oft. Ich liebe sie, sie ist wunderschön und intelligent ..."

"Nein, nein. Mehr als das. Du sagtest, sie würde Architektur studieren, richtig?" Ich nickte langsam und war mir nicht sicher, weshalb sie davon sprach. "Ein Ratschlag von der Tochter eines Architekten. Dein Großvater war ständig von seiner Arbeit umgeben. Er perfektionierte seine Pläne und versäumte wegen einem Telefonat mit einem Kollegen oder Kunden gerne mal ein Familienessen. Ihre Gedanken hören nie auf, sich um die Arbeit zu drehen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich genauso viele Stunden in ihre Arbeit investieren, wie du in das Krankenhaus, und sie würde nicht einfach zu Hause herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass du nach Hause kommst."

Ich seufzte schwer und lehnte meine Stirn an meinen Arm, den ich am Fenster abgestützt hatte. Ich schloss meine Augen und verfluchte mich innerlich selbst. Bella war vom ersten Moment an immer anders gewesen, und nun war es mir völlig klar warum.

Unsere Leben ergänzten einander. Unsere Arbeitszeiten waren gleich intensiv, wir haben uns einfach für einander Zeit genommen. Es gab Nächte, in denen wir beide spät von der Arbeit oder der Schule nach Hause kamen und beide in der eigenen Welt festhingen. Bei mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit hatte ich im Hintergrund ihren Küchentisch gesehen, der voll Dokumente und Entwürfe war. Und das nachdem ich sie anrief und fragte, ob es ihr gut ging, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie in ein Projekt vertieft gewesen war und die Zeit übersehen hatte. Meine Mutter hatte Recht. Bella würde nie einfach herumsitzen und warten, bis ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Sie hatte bereits gezeigt, dass sie ein eigenes Leben und eigene Gedanken hatte.

Warum hatte ich noch nie daran gedacht?

"Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot", stöhnte ich. Ich lehnte mich zurück an den Fensterrahmen und biss schmerzhaft die Zähne zusammen.

"Das werde ich nicht bestreiten", antwortete meine Mutter und ich verengte die Augen ein wenig. "Ich will dich nicht in Watte packen, Edward. Das weißt du. Aber wirst du dich weiterhin wie ein Idiot verhalten und diese Frau gehen lassen, oder du wirst dich zusammenreißen und etwas dagegen tun?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stand meine Mutter auf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie zurück ins Haus ging. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zum Fenster, wo die Sonne gerade den Horizont berührte und Millionen funkelnder Punkte auf der Oberfläche des Teiches im Garten zum Vorschein brachte. Ich schnappte meine Jacke, trat nach draußen und spürte die kühle Abendluft in meinem Gesicht, während ich mit den Händen in die Taschen vergraben hinüber zum Teichufer ging. In meinen Gedanken ging ich noch einmal jeden Moment der letzten sechs Monate durch, den ich mit Bella verbracht hatte.

Ihr Lachen und ihr Erröten, der feurige Funke in ihr, der ein völliger Kontrast zu ihrer zeitweisen Schüchternheit war.

Der Moment, in dem ich sie zum ersten Mal in meinen Armen gehalten und geküsst hatte, war die Zeit stehengeblieben und alles war in meiner Welt perfekt gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn wir Liebe machten, egal ob es impulsiv oder sanft war. Es gab keinen einzigen Moment mit ihr, den ich ändern wollte - mit Ausnahme dessen, was ich zuletzt getan hatte.

Ich stand mitten auf der kleinen Brücke, die den Teich überspannte, lehnte mich ans Geländer und starrte auf mein Handy. Ihre letzte SMS befand sich noch am Display, und in diesem Moment erweckte dies ein neues Gefühl in mir. Genau so hatte sie sich schon die letzten Tage gefühlt, als ich sie ohne Grund von mir geschoben hatte und die Ursache dafür war, dass sie sich in meiner Anwesenheit einsam fühlte. Der einzige Unterschied war ... für den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit, die ich fühlte, gab es einen Grund - und dieser Grund war _ich. _Sie hätte mehr als nur einen Grund gehabt, um mich von sich zu stoßen, und dennoch hatte sie tagelang versucht, mich zu ihr zurückzuziehen. Und wegen meiner Dämlichkeit war sie jetzt fort und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich auch nur beginnen sollte, sie wieder zurückzuerobern.

_Bella, ich weiß, ich war ein riesen Dummkopf und habe dich nicht verdient, aber bitte lass mich morgen mit dir sprechen. Schlaf gut._

Nachdem ich auf senden gedrückt hatte, steckte ich das Handy in meine Gesäßtasche und blickte weiterhin hinaus aufs Wasser. Ich hoffte voll Verzweiflung, dass sie am nächsten Tag mit mir sprechen und mir die Chance gewähren würde, sie um Vergebung zu bitten. Und ich betete, dass es noch eine Chance für uns gab, damit wir dies überstehen konnten.

Trotz allem, das meine Mutter und ich durchdiskutiert hatten, war es unerträglich, mein Leben ohne Bella zu leben, auch wenn sie erst einen Tag fort war. Und jede Minute, die ohne einer Antwort von ihr verging, rief wieder die Furcht in mir hervor, dass ich sie zu weit weggestoßen hatte. Was, wenn es wirklich vorbei war? Wenn sie erst einmal über ihre Zukunft nachdachte und mich nicht darin sah, gerade wenn mir klar wurde, dass ich mir meine Zukunft ohne sie nicht vorstellen konnte?

In dieser Nacht lag ich in meinem alten Zimmer im Bett und starrte hoch an die Decke, bis die Müdigkeit mich schließlich still übermannte. Ausnahmsweise war es ein traumloser Schlaf, deshalb war ich sehr dankbar. Weder gute, noch böse Träume hätte ich willkommen geheißen, denn meine letzten Gedanken, bevor ich eingeschlafen war, hatten sich um Bella gedreht.

Ich wachte auf, weil mein Handy vibrierte, und sah hinüber auf die Uhr, die anzeigte, dass es fast elf war. Ich streckte die Hand eilig nach dem Handy aus und hoffte, dass es Bella war, aber leider war es nur Emmett. Sicher, Bella hatte mittlerweile wahrscheinlich Rose angerufen, und er würde mich nun anrufen, um mir gewaltig eine in den Arsch zu treten - dafür war ich definitiv noch nicht bereit, so kurz nach dem Aufwachen.

Als ich unten angelangt war und mir eine Tasse Kaffee genommen hatte, begann mein Handy wieder wegen einer eingehenden Nachricht zu vibrieren.

_Man, du musst mich anrufen._

"Oh, guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", begrüßte mich meine Mutter, als sie in die Küche kam. Sie rieb mir sanft über die Schulter, als sie an mir vorbeiging. "Habt ihr schon gesprochen?"

Meine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als ich zu ihr blickte und sie auf mein Handy deutete. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaltete das Handy auf laut. "Oh nein. Ich habe noch nichts von ihr gehört. Das ist nur Emmett, der mich verbal zurechtweisen will, da bin ich mir sicher. Er mag Bella sehr und ist mit ihrer besten Freundin verheiratet."

_"Oh", _antwortete sie mit geweiteten Augen und einem Nicken. "Ja, da gibt es wohl keinen sicheren Hafen für dich."

"Nö." Gerade, als ich antwortete, bekam ich eine neue SMS und ich seufzte schwer.

_Wo zur Hölle bist du? Ruf mich an, es ist wichtig._

_Jepp, er hört sich angepisst an, _dachte ich im Stillen, als ich mein Handy ablegte und meinen ersten Schluck Kaffee trank, während ich mich an den Tresen lehnte.

"Früher oder später musst du rangehen, das weißt du", sagte meine Mutter und tippte mit dem Finger auf das Display.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte das Vibrieren des Handys. "Nicht, bevor ich mit Bella gesprochen habe."

Während der nächsten Stunde hörte ich mein Handy weder vibrieren, noch diesen nervigen Rap-Klingelton abspielen, den Emmett mir vor einem Monat raufgeladen hatte, als ich nicht hinsah. Ich stellte gerade meine leere Tasse in die Spüle, als der Klingelton wieder ertönte. Ich ging hinüber zum Tresen und sah eine Nummer aus Kalifornien am Display. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff ich danach und hob ab. "Bella?"

"Siehst du! Ich sagte dir doch, er ging nicht ran, weil du es warst!", hörte ich Roses Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung zu Emmett kreischen, bevor sie mir wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwendete. "Schau, ich will nicht wissen, was zur Hölle passiert ist, warum du nicht ans Handy gehst, oder warum zur Hölle Bella in L.A. ist statt bei dir, _wie sie es sein sollte. _Darum können wir uns später kümmern, aber jetzt im Moment musst du deinen Arsch nach Kalifornien bewegen."

Bei ihrem Tonfall spürte ich sofort, wie sich meine Brust und mein Bauch verkrampften, und plötzlich wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Rose ..."

"Bella ist verletzt, Edward", unterbrach sie mich scharf und mein Körper erstarrte. "Sie ist im Krankenhaus."

.


	24. Dämonen der Vergangenheit

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 19**

**Dämonen der Vergangenheit**

* * *

><p>Mir wurde schlecht. Mein Magen überschlug sich und ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Mein Herz setzte aus und ich spürte beinah, wie mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Die besorgte Stimme meiner Mutter war undeutlich und klang weit entfernt, obwohl sie direkt neben mir stand und ich ihre Hand an meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Rose rief immer wieder meinen Namen, aber meine Antwort steckte in meiner Kehle fest.<p>

Bella war verletzt ... lag im Krankenhaus ... tausende Meilen weit entfernt. Wenn sie doch hier in Chicago sein sollte, bei mir und in Sicherheit ... bis ich alles rücksichtslos zerstörte.

"Doc, komm schon. Reiß dich zusammen!", rief Emmett durch das Telefon und mein Blick klärte sich wieder.

"Emmett, was zur Hölle ist passiert?", fragte ich eilig, als ich endlich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. "Geht es ihr gut? Ist es etwas Ernstes?"

"Wir wissen noch nicht viel. Rose hat vor vielleicht zwei Stunden den Anruf vom Krankenhaus bekommen, da sie auf Bellas Kontaktliste für Notrufe angeführt war. Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach L.A.", antwortete Emmett. Er versuchte, während seiner Erklärung einen ruhigen Tonfall zu bewahren, aber ich konnte einen Hauch Verwirrung darunter erkennen, etwas, das meinen Ohren komplett fremd war. "Sie spricht nicht, sie erzählt niemandem, was passiert ist. Wir wissen nur, dass die Nachbarn einen Rettungswagen gerufen hatten, und das ist auch nicht wahnsinnig viel. Sie fragt nur immer wieder nach dir."

Die Schuld überrollte mich nun noch stärker als zuvor. Nach allem, das in den vergangenen Tagen zwischen uns vorgefallen war, hätte ich gedacht, ich wäre die _letzte _Person, die sie jetzt brauchte. Ich hätte schon letzte Nacht den ersten Flieger nach L.A. nehmen sollen, denn ich kriegen konnte, egal, ob sie mich hier haben wollte oder nicht. Auch wenn sie sich weigerte, mich anzusehen oder mit mir zu sprechen, wäre ich dann da gewesen und hätte vielleicht sogar verhindern können, dass das passierte. "Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Ich werde so bald wie möglich da sein."

"Edward, was zum Teufel ist passiert?", fragte er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme, beinahe knurrend. "Warum ist sie nicht bei dir?"

_Offenbar hat Bella nicht mit Rose darüber gesprochen._

"Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Ich muss los", antwortete ich abgelenkt. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur darum, wie ich zu Bella gelangen konnte.

"Ruf mich an, sobald du weißt, wann du landest. Wir sind in ein paar Stunden in L.A. und fahren direkt zum Krankenhaus."

"Mach ich", antwortete ich abrupt und beendete den Anruf. Ich drehte mich zu meiner Mutter, die mich besorgt ansah. "Bella ist im Krankenhaus in Kalifornien. Ich muss gehen. Sag Dad auf Wiedersehen von mir."

Nachdem ich ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, verließ ich das Zimmer, griff nach meiner Jacke und rannte förmlich die Stufen vor der Eingangstür hinunter zu meinem Wagen. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust und mein Atem kam so stoßweise, dass ich mich langsam ein wenig benebelt fühlte - aber _nichts _würde mich davon abhalten, zu Bella zu gelangen. Ich lief auf Autopilot, den ganzen Weg zurück nach Chicago, bis ich am Terminal Gate des Flughafens O'Hare stand und auf den ersten Flug nach L.A. wartete, den ich kaufen konnte, und dieser ging in einer Stunde.

_Bitte, Gott, mach, dass es ihr gut geht. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass sie mich für immer hasst, bitte mach einfach, dass es ihr gut geht, _wiederholte ich immer wieder in meinem Kopf, während ich zum großen Missvergnügen meiner Mitreisenden ständig auf und ab lief. Aber es war mir egal. Ich musste bei ihr sein.

An mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit während des vierstündigen Fluges fragte mich die Stewardess, ob ich sicher war, dass ich keinen Drink wollte. Meine Fäuste lagen verkrampft bei meinen Knien und mein Bein zuckte immer mehr, je nervöser ich wurde, und in den meisten Fällen hätte ich ja gesagt. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie mich fragte, lehnte ich ab, denn ich wollte einen klaren Kopf bewahren, wenn ich Bella wieder sah.

Aber mehr als das, wusste ich, dass ich nicht einmal eine Minute ohne die Angst verdient hatte, die ich gerade empfand, und die mir nur ein einziger Drink verschaffen würde. Ich war der Grund dafür, dass Bella sich jetzt in dieser Situation befand, allein in einem Krankenhausbett.

Sie war das Beste, das mir je passiert war, die einzige Frau auf dieser Welt, die mich verstand und die Geduld mit mir hatte, und ich ergab mich meiner eigenen Vergangenheit und meinen eigenen Fehlern und zerstörte alles. Meine Mutter hatte absolut Recht - sie war nicht Tanya. Das war von Anfang an eines der ansprechendsten Dinge an ihr gewesen.

Ich liebte Bella mit allem, das ich hatte, und ich hatte nicht einmal annähernd so für Tanya empfunden. Also warum ließ ich es zu, dass allein die Erinnerung an sie alles zerstörte, das ich mit Bella gehabt hatte?

_Weil du ein Idiot und ein Feigling bist, Cullen. Sogar deine eigene Mutter hat das bestätigt._

Als wir endlich am Flughafen von L.A. ankamen, verschwendete ich keine weitere Zeit, stieg so rasch wie möglich aus dem Flugzeug und lief durch das Terminal, um nach Emmett zu suchen. Schließlich erblickte ich ihn gleich außerhalb der Türen. Ich quetschte mich durch eine Gruppe Reisender, die sich vor mir befand, und erntete dafür einige unschöne Bemerkungen, aber ich wollte möglichst schnell zu ihm gelangen.

"Emmett!", rief ich, sobald ich nach draußen trat, und er drehte sich zu mir und breitete die Arme mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen aus. Hunderte Fragen liefen mir durch den Kopf, aber was am meisten zählte, war, dass es ihr gut ging, sowohl physisch, als auch emotional. Es _musste _ihr gut gehen. "Wie geht es ihr? Hast du sie gesehen?"

Emmett schüttelte den Kopf und begann, mich hinaus zur Garage zu führen, wo er parkte. "Nein, Rose ist gerade mit Bellas Dad rein, bevor ich losfuhr, um dich abzuholen. Und würde es dir was ausmachen, mir auch nur einen guten Grund zu nennen, warum ich dir nicht jetzt sofort in den Arsch treten sollte?"

Als er die Frage äußerte, konnte ich die kaum verborgene Wut sehen, da er seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte. Nachdem ich Emmett in Vegas mit Bella beobachtet hatte, und wenn ich daran dachte, wie schnell sie mein Herz erobert hatte, hätte es mich nicht überraschen dürfen, dass er ihr gegenüber schon so loyal war, obwohl er sie erst kurz kannte.

"Dafür wirst du später noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben. Aber bitte lass mich sie zuerst sehen", antwortete ich mit einen Stöhnen, während ich mich in Roses Wagen sinken ließ.

"Also _bist _du der Grund, warum sie zurück in L.A. ist. _Mistschwein", _knurrte Emmett leise und startete den Wagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er ausparkte. "Fuck, was ist nur mit meinem Freund passiert, der vor weniger als einer Woche noch Hals über Kopf in dieses Mädchen verliebt war?"

"Ich habe ein paar Fehler gemacht, Emmett. Können wir es bitte einfach dabei belassen?", seufzte ich. Ich schloss die Augen und drückte die Fingerspitzen an meine Schläfen.

"Tja, du biegst das besser wieder gerade, und zwar schnell. Ich habe dich nie so bei jemandem gesehen, nicht einmal bei Tanya."

"Warum muss immer alles auf Tanya hinauslaufen?", fauchte ich. Allein der Klang ihres Namens sorgte dafür, dass mein Frustrationslevel anstieg.

"Weil du verfickt noch mal mit ihr zusammen gewohnt hast, man", antwortete Emmett und sah kurz zu mir herüber. "Und ob du es wahr haben willst oder nicht, was sie getan hat ..."

"Ist momentan komplett irrelevant. Ich muss zu Bella", unterbrach ich ihn mit flacher Stimme. Mein Blick war zum Seitenfenster hinaus gerichtet und er stieg aufs Gas.

Als wir vor dem Krankenhaus anhielten, lief Rose heraußen schon auf und ab und strich mit ihren Fingern über ihre Wange. Die Panik gewann wieder die Oberhand und mein Körper wurde steif, als ich sah, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ich stieg schnell aus dem Auto aus, noch bevor es richtig zum Stillstand gekommen war, und lief auf sie zu.

Roses Blick fand mich und sie spannte ihr Kiefer an. Sie stürmte auf mich zu und schlug mir hart ins Gesicht. "Du verdammtes Arschloch! Wie konntest du zulassen, dass sie hierher zurückkommt?"

"Rose. Baby, das wird niemandem helfen. Am allerwenigsten Bella", sagte Emmett ruhig und eilte vorwärts, um sie in seine Arme zu nehmen. Er drückte seine Lippen an ihre Stirn, wandte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von mir ab. "Wie geht es ihr?"

Sie schniefte, während sie ihren Blick wieder hob, schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah mich böse an. "Sie ist ziemlich übel zugerichtet worden. Ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, angeknackste Rippe, überall Blutergüsse. Sie hat eine ziemlich schlimme Beule am Hinterkopf, wo sie am Bürgersteig aufgeschlagen war, aber zum Glück keine Gehirnerschütterung. Sie will allerdings niemandem erzählen, was passiert ist, sie fragt nur immer wieder nach _ihm. _Si dreht durch, wenn jemand versucht, ihr nahe zu kommen, also mussten sie ihr Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen."

Meine Wange pochte an der Stelle, wo Roses Hand aufgeschlagen war, aber jeder andere Teil von mir blieb taub, als ich ihre Worte vernahm. Bella war irgendwo da drinnen, verletzt und fragte nach mir, und ein neues Bedürfnis gewann die Überhand. "Rose, ich _muss_ sie sehen."

Tränen liefen über Roses Wangen als sie mich ansah. Sie ließ ihren Arm, den sie um Emmett gelegt hatte, fallen, trat näher zu mir und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bete zu Gott, um _ihretwillen, _dass was auch immer dir in den letzten Tagen über die Leber gelaufen ist, sich sehr bald aufklärt. Sie hat den Mann verdient, den ich am Freitag in Vegas kennengelernt hatte, nicht diesen kalten, emotionslosen _Bastard, _der seinen Platz eingenommen hat. Komm schon."

Wenn ich so wirkte, wie Rose es gerade eben beschrieben hatte, konnte ich mir den Schmerz nicht vorstellen, den ich jemandem zugefügt hatte, der mich so sehr liebte wie Bella.

Sie machte plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt und begann, in Richtung der Eingangstüren zum Krankenhaus zuzulaufen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Emmett folgte ich ihr rasch hinein und in den Fahrstuhl. Sie blieb steif neben mir stehen, hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und war still, bis wir den vierten Stock erreichten und sie sofort nach einem Mann namens Charlie rief.

Auch wenn Bella mir in der Vergangenheit nie seinen Namen gesagt hatte, gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Mann, der sich umdrehte und der mir von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand, ihr Vater war. Sie ähnelte ihm in so vielen Punkten, aber am deutlichsten in der einzigartigen Farbe ihrer Augen. Seine Haltung versteifte sich, als er mich erblickte, und ich machte mich bereit für den Zorn dieses Mannes, der gerade dem Grund des Krankenhausaufenthaltes seiner Tochter in die Augen sah.

Er blickte aber nur wortlos zu Rose. "Charlie, _das _ist Edward."

Sein Blick zuckte sofort zu mir und er trat mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht näher. "Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind oder was mein kleines Mädchen Ihnen zu sagen hat", sagte er. Seine Stimme brach zweimal, während er sprach. Seine Grabesstimme machte mich noch einen Tick nervöser. "Aber bitte, bringen Sie sie dazu, uns zu erzählen, was passiert ist."

Mein Blick traf auf den von Rose und sie schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie zu Charlie ging, ihn am Arm nahm und ihn zurück zu dem Stuhl führte, auf dem er vorhin schon gesessen hatte. "Ich bringe ihn zu ihr hinein."

Ich sah, wie sie ihm sanft über den Handrücken rieb und er nickte und sah hinab auf seine Beine. Trotz all der Geschichten, die Bella mir über ihren Vater erzählt hatte, hätte ich diesen gebrochenen Mann vor mir nie erwartet. Und das bereitete mir nur noch mehr Angst wegen Bellas Zustand.

Rose stellte sich wieder gerade hin und nahm meinen Ellenbogen, um mich rasch ohne mich anzusehen den Gang entlang zu führen. "Er weiß gar nichts. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, ihm alles zu erzählen, und ein späterer Zeitpunkt wäre wohl auch passender."

"Rose", sagte ich langsam und blieb stehen. Ich schnappte mir sanft ihre Hand und sie hielt ebenfalls an. "Geht es ihr wirklich so schlecht?"

Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie sich zu mir drehte. Ihre Stimme war viel ruhiger, als ich es erwartet hätte. "Es sieht bislang viel schlimmer aus, als es ist. Aber du musst verstehen, für ihren Vater ist Bella immer sein Baby, seine ganze Welt. Er hat sie immer mit seinem Leben beschützt, und sie so zu sehen, bringt seinen Blutdruck auf tausend. Und wir haben immer noch keine wirklichen Antworten, solang Bella uns nicht sagen kann, was passiert ist."

Ich ließ ihren Arm los und rieb mit meinen Händen fest über mein Gesicht. Ich hörte Roses sich entfernende Schritte auf dem Linoleum, bevor sie ein paar Meter von mir entfernt stehen blieb. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich, als ich wieder zu ihr hoch sah und sie mit dem Kopf auf die Türe neben sich deutete. Ich holte tief Luft, ging auf sie zu, meine Füße fühlten sich an wie mit Blei gefüllt und mein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in der Brust, bis ich die Tür erreichte.

Als ich nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, packte Rose mich fest am Arm, bevor ich die Tür öffnen konnte. "Was auch immer du machst, _rege sie nicht auf. _Sonst wirst du hier schneller ebenfalls zum Patienten, als dir lieb ist."

Ich nickte still und sie lockerte den Griff um meinen Arm. Langsam betrat ich das Zimmer. Mein Blick fiel auf Bella und ich hob meine Hand an meinen Mund, als ich ihren Anblick in mich aufnahm. _Oh, meine wunderschöne Bella._

Sie lag bewegungslos auf dem Bett, ihre geschiente Hand lag reglos neben ihr und ihre Augen starrten ziellos zum Fenster hinaus. Blutergüsse verunstalteten ihr schönes Gesicht und ihre Unterlippe war geschwollen und an einer Stelle aufgeplatzt. Ich sah zu dem Monitor neben ihrem Bett, wo ich dem rhythmischen Schlagen ihres Herzens zusehen und zuhören konnte. Ich kam mir hilflos vor, es gab nichts, das ich tun konnte. Meine langen Jahre der medizinischen Ausbildung und Erfahrung, und es machte alles keinen Unterschied, ich konnte nichts tun. Ich befand mich in meiner vertrauten Umgebung und war doch völlig aus meinem Element, mit Ausnahme der Insassin dieses Bettes – und es war meine Schuld, warum sie hier war.

Als ich zögerlich begann, auf das Bett zuzugehen, rollte ihr Kopf zur Seite und sie sah mich an.

"Edward", sagte sie kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Ihre Stimme war schwach und sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen. "Was tust du denn hier?"

Ich rutschte an die Kante des Stuhls, legte meine Hand auf ihren Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ruh dich einfach aus, Bella. Rose hat angerufen und mir gesagt, was los war. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Bella schloss die Augen und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Meine Finger hoben sich instinktiv, um sie wegzuwischen, aber ich hielt ein paar Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht an. Ich hatte beinahe Angst davor, sie zu berühren. Sie überraschte mich, als sie langsam den Kopf in meine Richtung drehte und die Augen öffnete, um mich anzusehen. "Ich sollte dich jetzt eigentlich hassen."

Ich seufzte und nickte. Mein Blick wanderte zu Boden. "Ich weiß."

"Aber ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie und ich sah rasch hoch, als ich ihre Finger sanft auf meiner Haut spürte. Sie hielt meine Hand an ihre Wange. Mein Blick traf auf ihren und ich fand nur noch mehr Tränen vor. Ihre Lippe zitterte ein wenig. "Ich hatte solche Angst, Edward. Solch eine Angst. Sie wollten, dass ich es ihnen erzähle, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, ich ..."

Ihr Körper begann wegen ihrer leisen Schluchzer zu beben und ich stand auf, um meine Lippen leicht auf ihre Stirn zu drücken. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, während ihre Hand sich um meine verkrampfte. Es war, als konnte ich ihre Angst und ihren Schmerz durch die Berührung hindurch spüren. "Schh, entspann dich einfach. Niemand wird dich zwingen, solang du nicht bereit bist. Ist schon gut."

"Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen", weinte sie leise und ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihre.

"Ich bin hier, Bella", flüsterte ich und strich mit meinem Daumen über ihre Wange.

Langsam begann sie sich zu entspannen und langsamer zu atmen. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über meinen Handrücken. "Warum bist du gekommen?"

Ich hob meinen Kopf, um auf sie hinabzusehen, und sie sah zögerlich zu mir hoch. "Warum hätte ich nicht kommen sollen?"

"Weil zwischen uns gerade nicht alles in Ordnung ist", sagte sie einfach. Die Traurigkeit kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. "Und ich weiß nicht, ob und wann jemals wieder alles gut wird."

Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und nahm ihre Hand in meine. "Bella, egal, was zwischen uns vorfällt, ich liebe dich. Ich werde mich immer um dich sorge und da sein, wenn du mich brauchst."

Ihr Blick hielt meinen einen Moment lang fest. Skeptik lag in ihren Augen. "Ich hätte dich gestern gebraucht. Und vorgestern und ... zur Hölle, das ganze Wochenende", antwortete sie und mehr Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Mein Blick sank wieder, um zuzusehen, wie mein Daumen Kreise auf ihrem Handrücken zog. "Und ich brauche dich jetzt. Aber nur, wenn du wirklich hier bei mir sein _willst."_

Ich sah wieder zu ihr hoch und der selbe herzzerreißende Gesichtsdruck war da wie in dieser Nacht in Chicago. Ich hob ihre Hand an meine Lippen, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Finger und drückte sanft ihre Hand. "Ich will nirgendwo sonst sein außer hier bei dir."

Bella stieß einen langsamen, zittrigen Atem aus und schloss die Augen. Ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite und auf das Kissen. "Ich bin so müde, Edward."

"Ruh' dich etwas aus. Wir können später weiterreden, wenn dir danach ist." Ich wollte aufstehen, aber sie ergriff meinen Arm und zuckte wieder wegen der plötzlichen Bewegung zusammen. "Ich verlasse dich nicht, versprochen."

Sie lockerte ihren Griff und ich setzte mich wieder neben ihr Bett. Als sie langsam einschlief, streichelte ich sanft mit meinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Hand, verteilte ab und an Küsse auf ihren Fingern und beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit dabei.

Auch ohne genau zu wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist, wusste ich von meiner langjährigen Erfahrung in der Notaufnahme, dass man sich solche Verletzungen nicht bei einem einfachen Sturz zuzog. Jemand hatte ihr weh getan, und es war allein meine Schuld, weil ich nicht komplett offen zu ihr gewesen war. Weil ich nicht stärker dafür gekämpft hatte, dass sie nicht in dieses Flugzeug stieg. Weil ich dummerweise auf diese Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört hatte, dass ich ihr Freiraum geben sollte. Nichts davon wäre passiert, wenn ich schon gestern Nacht in ein Flugzeug gestiegen und nach L.A. geflogen wäre, damit ich um Vergebung bitten konnte. Und wäre sie auch noch so wütend gewesen, immerhin wäre sie in Sicherheit gewesen.

Bella schlief einige Stunden lang friedlich. Die Falten auf ihrer Stirn kehrten aber in der Sekunde zurück, in der ihre Augen sich öffneten und sie aufschrie. Ihre Finger zuckten in meiner Hand, bis ihr Blick auf meinen traf. Sie atmete schwer, trotz der Schmerzen, die ihr dies verursachte.

"Licht. Dreh das Licht auf", keuchte sie panisch, und erst jetzt hatte ich bemerkt, dass es dunkel geworden und die Nacht hereingebrochen war. "Bitte ... oh Gott, bitte, dreh das Licht auf. Z-zu dunkel."

Ich stand auf, um den Lichtschalter über ihrem Bett zu betätigen, und setzte mich neben ihr hin. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, während ihre Augen das Zimmer absuchten. "Atme, Bella. Sieh mich an."

Ihr Blick traf scharf auf meinen und ich spürte, wie sie meinen Arm umgriff und mich näher zog, bis meine Stirn an ihrer lehnte. Sie machte tiefe, zittrige Atemzüge und ihr Keuchen beruhigte sich langsam. "Er hat mich nicht angefasst, ich schwöre es. Er hat es versucht ... hat es versucht ... aber es nicht getan ... bitte glaub mir ..."

Ihre Finger fuhren wild über meine Wange, ihr verzweifelter, bettelnder Tonfall zerriss mir mein Herz und jagte gleichzeitig Wellen der Erleichterung durch meinen Körper. Die Blutergüsse würden heilen, die Knochen wieder zusammenwachsen – aber so etwas hätte sie für den Rest ihres Lebens verängstigt. Nur die Schuld in ihren Augen war mehr, als ich verkraften konnte ... solche Angst. "Baby, es ist gut. Es ist vorbei."

"Nein, ist es nicht", flüsterte sie zittrig. Sie schloss ihre Augen kurz, bevor sie wieder zu mir hoch blickte. "Ich bin bereit. Ich will es hinter mich bringen, und dann will ich nach Hause."

"Bist du dir da sicher? Niemand drängt dich, Bella", antwortete ich und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich muss hier raus, und ich will es hinter mich bringen und hinter mir lassen. Bitte, geh und hole sie", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ihr Atem kam schneller.

"In Ordnung. Ich gehe und sage es ihnen", versicherte ich ihr und küsste ihre Stirn.

"Edward?", murmelte sie, bevor ich weggehen konnte, und ich sah in ihre nervösen Augen. "Bleibst du bei mir? Ich kann das nicht allein."

Ich strich mit meinen Lippen über ihre Knöchel und nickte. "Ich bin gleich wieder da. Versprochen."

Bella ließ sich wieder zurück ins Bett fallen, als ich wegging und das Zimmer verließ. Ihr Vater und Rose warteten direkt außerhalb der Tür. Ihre fragenden Blicke bohrten sich in mich, während sie darauf warteten, dass ich etwas sagte, und ich musste schwer schlucken, als ich ihnen in die Augen sah, denn sie würden wissen, was die folgenden Worte zu bedeuten hatten. "Sie sagt, sie ist bereit."

* * *

><p>Gerade als der Morgen anbrach, kam die Polizei, um nochmals mit Bella zu reden. Ich saß daneben und hörte ihr zu, wie sie jedes Detail vor und während ihres Überfalls erzählte, an das sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Mit jedem Wort und jeder Träne brach mein Herz entzwei, und noch mehr, als ich spürte, wie sich ihr Griff um meine Hand verstärkte.<p>

Bella war zeitig am Morgen erwacht und beschloss, spazieren zu gehen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie war immer noch wütend wegen der Ereignisse in Chicago, enthüllte aber nie die persönlichen Details dahinter und dass wir einen Streit gehabt hatten. Sie war einen Block von ihrem Wohnhaus entfernt, als sie von hinten gepackt und in eine dunkle Seitengasse gezogen wurde.

Sie weinte heftiger, als sie sie baten, ihnen den Angreifer zu beschreiben, und sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt meine Hand fest umklammert. "Ich weiß nicht. Wann immer ich versuchte, ihn anzusehen, schlug er mich. Er hatte dunkle Haare ... eine Jeansjacke ... roch nach Zigaretten und irgendwie nach Alkohol. Eine tiefe Stimme. Er sagte, er würde mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht zu schreien aufhörte. Aber ich konnte nicht. Alles hat so weh getan. Sonst kann ich mich an nichts erinnern, ich schwöre es."

Ich saß neben ihr auf dem Bett, schlang meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und versuchte, für sie stark zu sein. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Brust und versank wieder in schmerzhaften Schluchzern.

"Ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig. Mr. Cullen? Auf ein Wort?" Einer der Officers sprach zu mir mit ernstem Blick und nickte in Richtung der Tür.

Bella sah abrupt zu mir hoch und schüttelte mit großen Augen den Kopf, während sie weiterhin meinen Arm mit ihrer gesunden Hand festhielt. "Nein."

"Ich bin _gleich _wieder da", flüsterte ich gegen ihre Haare und sie hielt mich noch fester. "Ich schicke Rose oder deinen Dad herein, aber ich bin rasch wieder zurück."

Ich stand auf und folgte den Officers aus dem Zimmer, wo mir plötzlich ein unbekanntes Gesicht gegenüberstand.

"Whoa, wer ist das?" Die zierliche Frau erstarrte und sah mich an, als ich aus der Tür kam, und dann sah sie zwischen Rose und Bellas Vater hin und her. _"Was _geht hier vor sich? Bella ist im Krankenhaus, Rose ist verheiratet und nun kommen fremde Männer aus Bellas Zimmer?"

"Er ist Bellas Freund. Edward. Das würdest du auch wissen, wenn du dir die Mühe machen würdest, ab und an mal ans Telefon zu gehen oder deine Nachrichten abzuhören oder, ich weiß nicht, uns in den letzten Monaten wissen zu lassen, ob du überhaupt noch _lebst", _fauchte Rose bitter. Ihr böser Blick durchdrang die kleine Frau, und demnach zu urteilen, musste sie die berühmte Alice sein.

"Ladys", meinte Charlie kopfschüttelnd und legte den beiden jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Jetzt ist weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."

"Kann sich jemand ein paar Minuten lang zu Bella setzen? Sie will wirklich nicht allein sein", sagte ich und sah zwischen allen hin und her.

"Ich gehe. Das Letzte, das sie jetzt braucht, ist noch aufgewühlter zu sein", antwortete Rose, ging auf Emmett zu und nahm seine Hand, während sie Alice nie aus den Augen ließ.

Als sie in Bellas Zimmer verschwunden waren, drehte sich die junge Frau mit traurigem Blick zu mir und bot mir ein schwaches Lächeln an. "Ich bin Alice. Ich kam so schnell wie möglich. Ich war in Texas. Was ist mit Bella los?"

"Edward", antwortete ich mit einem kurzen Nicken und wandte mich dann wieder den Officers zu.

Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und holten tief Luft, bevor sie uns alle den Gang hinab in das leere Wartezimmer führten, wo einer von ihnen dann zögerlich zu sprechen begann.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten sagen, dass das nur ein Einzelfall wäre, aber wir glauben eher das Gegenteil. In den letzten Wochen sind uns immer wieder solche Angriffe untergekommen, obwohl dies der erste war, der außerhalb des Campus passiert ist. Erst vorige Woche haben wir Meldungen von drei Angriffen bekommen, die dem von Miss Swan erschreckend ähnlich waren", erklärte der Officer. Er hielt inne, setzte sich uns gegenüber hin und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab. "Wir glauben, es wäre in ihrem besten Interesse, wenn sie eine Zeitlang nicht zurück in ihre Wohnung geht. Soweit wir es beurteilen können, gibt der Täter nach einem missglückten Angriff nicht auf. Er kehrt an den Tatort zurück und zwei dieser drei Mädchen wurden ermordet aufgefunden."

Charlies Gesicht wurde blass und er umgriff die Lehnen des Stuhls, auf dem er saß. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und stand dann auf. "Nein. Sie kommt nach Hause, _jetzt. _Sie hätte überhaupt nie hierher kommen sollen. Sie gehört zu mir nach Washington und zu ihrer Mutter. Und wo waren Sie?"

Seine plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit überrumpelte mich und ich starrte ihn einfach an. "Entschuldigung?"

"Sie haben mich gehört. Sie sind der tolle, neue Freund, den sie nie erwähnt hat, mir gegenüber nicht, ihrer Mutter gegenüber nicht und auch nicht einer ihrer besten Freundinnen", begann er und deutete auf Alice, die den Blick senkte, als er sprach. "Sie wollte mit niemandem reden, bis Sie hier waren. Wo zur Hölle waren Sie, als das alles passiert ist?"

Ich holte tief Luft und musste schwer schlucken, da ich auf diese plötzliche Befragung nicht vorbereitet war. "Ich war zu Hause in Chicago, Sir."

"Wie bitte?", antwortete Charlie. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich und seine Augen wurden groß.

Ich holte tief Luft und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare, bis der Officer wieder zu sprechen begann. "Tut mir Leid, wenn ich unterbreche, aber sie wird bald wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, also müssen Sie relativ schnell Vorkehrungen treffen."

"Sie wird noch heute Nachmittag abreisen", sagte Charlie abrupt, schnappte sich sein Handy und stürmte leise murmelnd zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

><p>Bella war nicht recht begeistert von der Aussicht, wieder zurück nach Washington zu fliegen, und auch Emmett war nach all diesen Informationen nicht wohl dabei, dass seine Frau in ihrem Wohnhaus blieb. Er wollte bei ihr in L.A. bleiben, während ich Bella nach Seattle begleitete, sehr zum Missfallen ihres Vaters. Er ließ mich nie aus den Augen, während er mit seiner Tochter auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saß. Er war direkt zwischen uns und blockierte meine Sicht auf sie.<p>

Als wir im Haus der Swans ankamen, blieb ich im Eingangsbereich stehen, während Charlie Bella nach oben in ihr Zimmer trug. Das leise, unverständliche Murmeln von oben machte mich unruhig, bis die Frau mit den hellbraunen Haaren, die uns schon bei unserer Ankunft begrüßt hatte, die Stufen herunter und zu mir kam. "Du musst der Edward sein, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Ihr Blick wanderte in Richtung Decke, in Richtung der gedämpften Stimmen. "Ich bin Bellas Mutter Renée. Du musst meinem Mann verzeihen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in seinen Augen jemals älter wurde als zehn."

Einen Moment lang ruhte ihre Hand sanft auf meinem Arm, bevor sie an mir vorbeiging und mir deutete, ihr in die Küche zu folgen. Als ich durch die Tür ging, huschte sie bereits durch den Raum und stellte Tassen auf den Tisch. "Welch eine Schande, dass wir uns noch nicht früher kennengelernt haben. Du kennst Bella. Sie hat immer so viel zu tun."

Obwohl sie einen leichten Tonfall bewahren wollte, standen ihr Tränen in den Augen, während sie das heiße Wasser aus der Kanne in die Tassen goss. Über uns wurden die Stimmen lauter und wir blickten beide nach oben. Wir verstanden nicht, was gesagt wurde, aber Bella wurde immer lauter.

"Sie hasst Forks, weißt du. Deshalb ging sie fort. Diese Stadt ist zu klein für sie", sagte Renée. Sie schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich schätze, da war sie immer so wie ich. Aber ich habe Charlie hier, einen Grund, um zu bleiben. Ich wollte nicht dasselbe für sie, ihre Träume waren zu groß, als dass sie hier jemals glücklich werden könnte. Also habe ich sie ermutigt zu gehen, und nun schau, was passiert ist."

Sie hob ihre Hand an den Mund, während sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Sie konnte den Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken, der ihr entkommen wollte. Ich war sprachlos. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wie so oft, wenn ich eine weinende Frau vor mir hatte. Also sagte ich das Erste, das mir in den Sinn kam. "Ich bin mir sicher, Bella wäre sowieso gegangen. Sie kann ziemlich entschlossen sein."

Renées Blick traf auf meinen und sie stieß ein trauriges Lachen aus. Die Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. "Ja, das ist sie, nicht wahr?"

Charlie erschien in der Tür und wir sahen ihn an. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und endlich sah er mich an. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie fragt nach Ihnen."

Ich atmete tief durch, stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Ihr Vater behielt diese Position und hinderte mich am Vorbeigehen.

"Sie und ich, wir werden uns später unterhalten", sagte er ernst. Sein Blick bohrte sich in mich, bis er endlich zur Seite trat, damit ich vorbeigehen konnte.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg die Stufen nach oben zu der offenen Zimmertür, durch die ich Bella sehen konnte, deren Kopf auf einem Berg Kissen lag und der Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "So habe ich es mir nicht direkt vorgestellt, dass du meinen Vater kennenlernst."

Ihre Stimme überraschte mich, da sie gar nicht hochsah. Langsam ging ich durch das Zimmer und stellte mich neben ihr Bett. Endlich hob sie den Kopf und deutete mir, mich zu setzen. "Ja, ich schätze, die Umstände hätten definitiv bessere sein können."

"Auf mehr als nur eine Art", murmelte sie und ich ließ mich bei ihren Füßen nieder. Meinen Blick hielt ich gesenkt. "Warum bist du _wirklich _gekommen, Edward? Warum war erst das nötig?"

Ich seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor ich zu ihr hinüber sah. "Ich wollte gar nicht, dass du gehst. Aber du musstest nachdenken und du wolltest Freiraum."

"Ich wollte _dich", _antwortete sie und sie sah mich mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. "Aber das war nicht genug. Du wolltest nicht mehr als das, was wir schon hatten. Und Rose hatte Recht. Es könnte momentan funktionieren, solange ich zur Schule gehe und du deinen Job hast. Aber wie lang kann das genug sein?"

Ich lehnte mich vor, stützte meine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und drückte meine Finger auf meine Lippen. "Ich habe Angst, Bella. Alles mit dir war so unglaublich und perfekt. Ich wollte das nicht verlieren, wollte dich nicht verlieren."

Bella war einige Minuten lang still, und dann spürte ich eine Bewegung auf der Matratze unter mir. Ich sah rasch zu ihr hinüber, und merkte, dass sie sich aufsetzen wollte. Ich ging zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen, aber sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf und streifte mit dem Arm an ihren Rippen. Sie atmete langsam aus, als sie sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder in die Kissen sinken ließ, denn die Schmerzen ebbten wieder ein wenig ab.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso es alles ruinieren würde, wenn wir einander _näher _wären. Ist das nicht der normale Verlauf einer Beziehung zwischen zwei Leuten, die sich lieben?"

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe dir von meinem bisherigen Glück mit Beziehungen erzählt, Bella ..."

"Aber das waren _sie, _Edward. Nicht ich", unterbrach sie mich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Ich war genauso daran schuld. Mehr noch als sie sogar", antwortete ich und wischte mir meine schwitzigen Hände an meiner Hose ab. "Ich habe dir nur einen Bruchteil davon erzählt, was mit Tanya passiert ist. Du würdest mich von einer ganz anderen Seite sehen, wenn du alles wüsstest."

Bella versteifte sich bei der Erwähnung von Tanyas Namen, so wie sie es bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten immer tat, wenn sie zum Gesprächsthema wurde. Sie konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen. "Sie hat dich wegen dem Krankenhaus verlassen, ich hab's verstanden. Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst", murmelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es steckt noch mehr dahinter."

_Ein Jahr zuvor_

_Ich ging nach den zwei längsten Wochen meines Lebens durch die Tür zu meiner Wohnung. Nachdem wir letzten Monat Dr. Keegan als Kollegen verloren hatten, hatte ich mich freiwillig gemeldet, um ein paar Extra-Schichten zu übernehmen, und alles, was ich wollte, war mich hinzulegen und zu schlafen._

_An diesem Abend war die Wohnung aber ungewöhnlich still dafür, dass es erst sechs Uhr abends war. All die Lichter waren aus und Tanya war nirgendwo in Sicht. Ich ignorierte das vorläufig und nahm an, dass sie nur wieder mit Kate ausgegangen war, also ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und ließ mich in die Kissen fallen._

_Am nächsten Tag wachte ich gegen neun Uhr auf und war überrascht, so lang geschlafen zu haben, aber ich wunderte mich auch, dass ich Tanya letzte Nacht gar nicht nach Hause kommen gehört hatte. Ich drehte den Kopf auf dem Kissen und sah das noch immer gemachte, leere Bett neben mir. Langsam setzte ich mich auf, meine Augen passten sich an das Licht an._

_"Tanya?", rief ich in das leere Zimmer hinein und warf die Decke zur Seite. Ich erhob mich und ging in unser Wohnzimmer. Nichts bewegte sich und die Couch war leer, genauso wie die Küche. Ich nahm mir den Mantel, der über der Rückenlehne der Couch hing, und griff in die Tasche auf der Suche nach meinem Handy._

_Keine Anrufe. Keine SMS. Ich wählte ihre Nummer und kam direkt auf die Sprachbox. Mein Herz begann zu klopfen und Gedanken daran, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte, liefen mir durch den Kopf._

_Hey, du bist gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen. Alles okay?_

_Ich schickte die SMS ab und setzte eine Kanne Kaffee auf. Ich hatte mich kaum an den Tisch gesetzt, als das Handy in meiner Hand schon vibrierte._

_Mir geht's gut. Aber ich komme nicht nach Hause. Ich wohne nicht mehr bei dir._

_Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen und meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich ihre Worte las. Und dann sah ich hoch, um mich in der Wohnung umzusehen. Jede Spur von Tanya war verschwunden. Jedes Foto, jede CD und sogar diese schreckliche Decke, die immer über der Lehne der Couch lag und die sie so sehr liebte – alles weg._

_Wann hattest du vor, mir zu sagen, dass du ausziehst?_

_Diese SMS tippte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Wut erfüllte mich, da sie ohne Vorwarnung gegangen war. Keine Diskussion, und bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit hatte sie mich komplett im Dunkeln gelassen._

_Mein Handy vibrierte wieder, da jemand anrief. Es war Tanya. Ein Teil von mir wollte nicht rangehen, ich wollte nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Und doch wusste ein anderer Teil von mir, dass es unvermeidlich war und ich mit ihr sprechen musste._

_Ich hob ab und hielt das Handy an mein Ohr, aber ich fand keine Worte ... außer eines. "Warum?"_

_"Du brauchst mich nicht, Edward", sagte sie als leise Antwort. "Und eine Beziehung kann nicht funktionieren, wenn sie nur aus einer Person besteht."_

_"Tanya, wir haben doch darüber gesprochen ..."_

_"Nein, haben wir nicht!", unterbrach sie mich mit etwas kräftigerer Stimme. "Wir reden nie miteinander. Das würde bedeuten, wir sagen einander mehr als nur 'Ich muss gehen'. Die einzige Beziehung, bei der du dir Mühe gibst, ist die mit dem Krankenhaus. Du bemerkst mich ja kaum noch."_

_"Das stimmt nicht. Ich bemerke dich sehr wohl. Ich habe dich heute früh angerufen, oder?"_

_"Nach wie lange?", fragte sie mit einem traurigen Seufzen. "Ich bin jetzt schon zwei Wochen weg, Edward. _Zwei Wochen. _Und du bemerkst es erst jetzt."_

_Mein Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken. Ich stand auf und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Ich öffnete die Türen des Kleiderschrankes und fand ihre Seite komplett geräumt vor. Wie oft hatte ich in den Schrank gesehen, weil ich mich umziehen musste, und das nicht gesehen? Im Bad fehlte ihre Bürste, ihr Handtuch, ihre Zahnpasta und Zahnbürste, und die kleinen Parfumflaschen entlang des Spiegels. Geschockt setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante._

_Ich ließ die letzten paar Wochen revue passieren und merkte, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Mir war wirklich nicht aufgefallen, dass sie nicht da war, auch wenn mich der Beweis dessen die ganze Zeit umgab und mir sofort hätte auffallen sollen._

_"In meinem Leben gibt es keinen Platz für dich. Ich kann bei alldem nicht mithalten. Vielleicht kann das eines Tages eine andere Frau, aber ich nicht. Ich will einen Begleiter, nicht einen gelegentlichen Mitbewohner", sagte sie mit leiser, sorgenvoller Stimme. "Ich will heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Und so gerne ich das auch mit dir tun würde, ich sehe es einfach nicht vor mir. Ich weiß, du liebst mich nicht auf diese Art und Weise, Edward."_

Ich starrte auf meine Hände, während Bella mich still ansah. Ich konnte nicht weitersprechen. Das war der Teil von mir, den ich ihr nie zeigen wollte. Der Teil, der ihr Bild von mir für immer zerstören würde.

Sie holte langsam und tief Luft nach einem längeren Moment der Stille und schob sich die Haare hinter ihre Ohren. "Also deshalb hast du diese Internet-Sache mit mir begonnen? Alles war gut, solang ich tausende Meilen von dir entfernt war."

"Was?", keuchte ich mit geweiteten Augen und sah sie ungläubig an. Ich sah, wie sie die Decke anstarrte, mit der ihre Beine bedeckt waren, und ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Bella, nein. Das ist es nicht, was ich dir zu sagen versuche."

"Oh doch. Weil es offensichtlich ist, dass du sie geliebt hast, wenn es dich auch ein Jahr später noch beschäftigt", antwortete sie. Ihre verletzte Lippe zitterte, da sie das Weinen zurückkämpfte, und ich setzte mich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

"Nein, das stimmt nicht", sagte ich mit ruhigerer Stimme und sie sah mich an. "Ich wollte mit ihr streiten und ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebte. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Wir waren zwei Jahre lang zusammen und haben ein halbes Jahr lang zusammen gewohnt. Und ich konnte ihr nie sagen, dass ich sie liebte."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen und sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände starrte. "Ich komme nicht mehr mit. Ich verstehe ich überhaupt nicht mehr."

"Bella", flüsterte ich leise. Ich glitt vom Bett, um mich neben ihr auf den Boden zu knien, und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre Hand. "Ich war so gefangen in meiner eigenen Welt und im Krankenhaus, dass jemand, der mir hätte alles bedeuten sollen, es plötzlich nicht mehr tat. Und als sie ging, hatte ich das nicht einmal bemerkt. _Zwei Wochen lang. _Ich schätze, ein Teil von mir wartete sogar darauf, dass das passierte, ich dachte nur nicht, dass sie es wirklich tun würde. Ich war komplett zerstört, als ich merkte, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, aber noch mehr zerstörte es mich, als ich merkte, dass ich damit _einverstanden _war."

Bella sah mich wieder an und schluckte. Ihre Finger zuckten ein wenig zwischen meinen Händen. "Also glaubst du, du wirst herausfinden, dass du mich nicht wirklich liebst?"

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt ihre Hand fester. Ich hob sie an meine Lippen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Oberseiten der Finger. "Wenn ich dich so verlieren würde ... wenn du beschließt, du könntest nicht mit mir zusammen leben, dann würde ich, glaube ich, den Verstand verlieren", antwortete ich mit angestrengter Stimme. Ein Knoten bildete sich in meinem Hals und meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Ich habe sie nicht geliebt, aber ich liebe dich, so sehr. Und dich zu verlieren, würde mich umbringen."

"Also stößt du mich stattdessen weg?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig hart und ich merkte, wie sich mein Magen verkrampfte, aber sie zog sich nicht von mir zurück. "Das 'was wäre wenn' zerstört eine Beziehung noch schneller als jeder Beruf, Edward."

Ich nickte und sah zu ihr zurück. "Ich weiß. Ich habe nur wirklich Angst, das Erste zu verlieren, das mir wirklich viel bedeutet, abgesehen von meiner Karriere, weil ich kann nicht ändern, wer ich bin."

"In diesen Mann habe ich mich verliebt. Wenn du das ändern würdest, würde ein Teil des Mannes, den ich liebe, verschwinden", antwortete sie. Ihre Gesichtszüge glätteten sich ein wenig und sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über meine Hand. "Ich bin nicht _so _unsicher, dass ich dich rund um die Uhr bei mir brauche und du mir ständig sagen musst, dass du mich liebst."

"So wie du mich angesehen hast, als ich in dieser Nacht ins Krankenhaus gerufen wurde ... und als ich in die dunkle Wohnung zurückkehrte ..." Ich seufzte, als ich abbrach und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich nicht enttäuscht gewesen war, aber nicht nur, weil du gegangen bist", sagte sie und umfasste meine Hand fester. "Du hast mich schon tagelang von dir geschoben, und ich konnte nicht herausfinden, was ich getan hatte. Und es kam mir nicht so vor, als wärst du allzu böse, weil du fort musstest, noch dazu in deinem Urlaub. Das hat mehr als alles andere weh getan."

"Ich werde dafür nicht um Vergebung bitten. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung", antwortete ich. Ich senkte den Blich und strich mit den Fingern über ihre Hand. "Aber es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe. Mehr als ich dir sagen kann."

"Edward, komm her." Sie sprach so leise, dass ich sie kaum hören konnte, und ich spürte, wie sie sanft an meiner Hand zog. Ich erhob mich und setzte mich wieder neben ihr auf das Bett. Ich hörte, wie sie tief einatmete. "Ich bin immer noch böse auf dich. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang noch nicht so verletzt, verwirrt und gedemütigt. Aber ..."

Ich sah sie an und frische Tränen liefen über ihre verletzten Wangen. Ich griff hoch, um sie sanft mit meinem Daumen wegzuwischen, und ihre Lippen drückten sich sofort an meine Handfläche.

"Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich nicht noch immer liebe", flüsterte sie und sah zu mir hoch. "Ich kann nicht im Schatten jeder Frau leben, die zuvor schon da gewesen war. Du musst Vertrauen in mich haben, bevor das zwischen uns funktionieren kann. Wenn du das nicht tun kannst, dann ist es besser, wenn du nach Chicago zurückkehrst, damit ich über dich hinwegkomme und mein Leben weiterleben kann. Weil so kann ich nicht leben."

Meine Brust verkampfte sich schmerzhaft bei ihren Worten und ich konnte nicht mehr schlucken. Ich konnte ihr nicht die Schuld für diese Worte geben, aber der Gedanke an ein Leben ohne Bella war der alleinige Grund für all das, was wir in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatten. Und es machte mir Angst, weil das das Ende sein könnte. "Wäre es denn so leicht für dich, über mich hinwegzukommen?"


	25. Entschlüsse - Teil 1

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 20**

**Entschlüsse - Teil 1**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Ich seufzte schwer und betrachtete unsere Hände, die ineinander verschlungen neben meiner Hüfte lagen. So viel war in den letzten Tagen passiert, davon schwirrte mein Kopf immer noch. Ich hatte nach dem Abflug von Chicago ehrlich gedacht, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, da ich solch eine Unsicherheit und Schmerz empfand, weil ich Edward verloren und mich doch so in ihn verliebt hatte. Langsam begann ich mich zu fragen, ob dieser Mann überhaupt real gewesen war oder ob ich ihn nur in meiner Vorstellung seit unserer ersten Unterhaltung im Internet so gestaltet hatte.

Aber in dem Moment, in dem ich gepackt und in diese dunkle Gasse gezogen wurde, war er alles, an das ich noch denken konnte. Ich schrie mit aller Kraft, die ich hatte, und fühlte mich beinah so wie in einem dieser Alpträume, in denen, egal welche Angst man hatte oder wie sehr man es versuchte, keine Stimme mehr hatte und man nicht laut genug schreien konnte. Erinnerungen, die ich zurückgedrängt hatte, gingen mir in rascher Abfolge wieder durch den Kopf, während ich während des gesamten Angriffs um mich trat, schlug und schrie, bis er endlich davonlief.

Edwards Augen und sein Lächeln. Die Art und Weise, wie er sich über die Lippen leckte, bevor er sie auf meine drückte. Wie sich seine Arme um mich herum anfühlten und die weichen Küsse an meinem Hals, mit denen er mich nur wenige Tage zuvor geweckt hatte. Dann der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich abreisen wollte, und die Tatsache, dass ich ihm vor meinem Abflug nie gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn liebte.

Und im schrecklichsten Moment meines Lebens war es _diese_ Tatsache, die mir die Kraft zum Kämpfen gab, damit ich so laut wie möglich schreien konnte, um eine größtmögliche Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Trotz der Schmerzen und der Angst war nichts stärker als mein Bedürfnis, Edward noch einmal zu sehen, auch wenn ich für ihn nicht genug war.

Als er dann aber neben meinem Bett im Krankenhaus auftauchte, war ich ehrlich überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Trotz dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit über verlangt hatte, ehe ich jemand anderen in meine Nähe ließ, hatte ich es mir selbst nicht gestattet, daran zu glauben, dass er wirklich kommen könnte. Und sobald ich mir erlaubt hatte, in seine Augen zu sehen, und all die Schuld und die Angst dort erkannte, musste ich mich einfach fragen, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn hier haben zu wollen.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er wegen des Angriffs hier bei mir war, oder weil er Angst hatte oder sich verantwortlich dafür fühlte. Ich wollte die Sicherheit spüren, die ich nur bei ihm hatte, wollte wissen, dass er mich immer noch liebte und warum die Dinge so geschehen sind.

Es war schmerzhaft, ihm zuzuhören, wie er von den Ereignissen mit Tanya erzählte. Ich sah, wie sich die Falte auf seiner Stirn vertiefte, während er mir von dem Tag berichtete, an dem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie weg war, und wie nahe es ihm gegangen war. Ich hatte mir eingeredet, dass da keine Gefühle mehr übrig waren, aber wegen des Ausdrucks in seinen Augen fragte ich mich, wie falsch ich wohl gelegen hatte. Es brach mir das Herz, zu glauben, dass ich mich hoffnungslos in einen Mann verliebt hatte, der noch in der Vergangenheit gefangen war, wo ihm eine andere Frau sein eigenes Herz gebrochen hatte.

Auch nachdem er felsenfest bestritten hatte, dass er sie liebte, und er leidenschaftlich darauf bestand, dass er sich nur wegen seiner eigenen Angst, _mich _zu verlieren, so benommen hatte, konnte ich nicht vergessen, wie sehr seine Taten geschmerzt hatten. Alles, das ich von ihm wollte, war, mich zu halten und mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebte, und stattdessen schob er mich wegen seiner Ängste und grundlosen Annahmen einfach von sich.

"Edward, komm her." Ich zog sanft an seiner Hand, damit er sich neben mich auf das Bett setzte, und er stand auf, um das zu tun, sah mir dabei aber nicht in die Augen. Ich sah auf seine Finger, die immer noch um meine geschlungen waren, und holte tief Luft. "Ich bin immer noch böse auf dich. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang noch nicht so verletzt, verwirrt und gedemütigt. Aber ..."

Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ich weinte, bis ich seine Hände an meiner Wange spürte. Er fing die Feuchtigkeit mit seinem Daumen auf. Eine einfache, intime Geste, und es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich schon eine Ewigkeit darauf gewartet. Und ich versank ein wenig in diesem Moment. Es war keine Berührung voll Angst oder Schuld, sondern voll Zuneigung. Alles, das ich von _meinem _Edward wollte. Ich drückte meine Lippen auf seine Handfläche und holte langsam Luft.

"Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich nicht noch immer liebe", murmelte ich gegen seine Haut und ich hob meinen Kopf, um ihn wieder anzusehen. Ich verlor mich beinahe in der Überraschung und der Erleichterung seines Blicks, aber ich schaffte es, meine Gedanken zu sammeln, damit ich fortfahren konnte. "Ich kann nicht im Schatten jeder Frau leben, die zuvor schon da gewesen war. Du musst Vertrauen in mich haben, bevor das zwischen uns funktionieren kann. Wenn du das nicht tun kannst, dann ist es besser, wenn du nach Chicago zurückkehrst, damit ich über dich hinwegkomme und mein Leben weiterleben kann. Weil so kann ich nicht leben."

Sein Atem stockte bei meinen Worten und seine Hand fiel von meinem Gesicht. Er sah komplett erschüttert aus und seine Augen wurden schmerzhaft traurig, dutzende Emotionen leuchteten auf einmal darin auf. "Wäre es denn so leicht für dich, über mich hinwegzukommen?"

Mein Herz schmerzte bei seinem Tonfall und bei seinem geänderten Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Stimme brach und die Falte auf seiner Stirn verschwand, als würden meine Worte ihm körperliche Schmerzen zufügen. Sein Daumen strich weiter über meine Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag, und ich sah, wie er ebenfalls auf unsere Hände blickte. Ich kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen – als ich ihn am Flughafen in Chicago verlassen hatte. Er wollte so sehr, dass ich blieb, aber ließ mich gehen, weil _ich _es so wollte. Ich verstand. Wenn ich jetzt ja sagte, würde er ohne eine weitere Frage gehen, egal, was _er _wollte.

Aber der Gedanke daran, dass das passieren und mein Leben so weitergehen könnte wie zuvor, als ich ihn noch nicht kannte, war noch schmerzhafter zu ertragen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Dolch, der direkt in mein Herz gestoßen wurde, und ich schloss meine Augen wegen der aufwallenden Tränen wieder. "Natürlich wäre es nicht _leicht. _Aber genauso wenig einfach waren die letzten Tage. Ich werde _nicht _mein ganzes Leben damit verbringen, auf das Nächste zu warten, das dir Angst macht. Ich will eine Beziehung, kein Wartespiel, in dem ich wie auf rohen Eiern um dich herumlaufen muss. Das ist für niemanden ein Leben."

"Das ist das Letzte, das ich will, Bella", antwortete Edward. Seine Brauen zogen sich weiter zusammen und er konzentrierte sich auf meine Hände.

"Du musst ein wenig spezifischer werden", sagte ich und versuchte, sanft weiterzuatmen und ihn anzusehen.

"Ich will nicht, dass du das durchmachen musst", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und blickte endlich zu mir hoch. "Ich will nicht der Kerl sein, auf den du wartest und der dir das Herz bricht."

"Tja, die einzige Möglichkeit, das zu erreichen, ist, dass du das _nicht _bist", antwortete ich. Meine Finger strichen leicht über seine Hand. Er holte tief Luft, nickte und räusperte sich, während seine Hand ihren Griff ein wenig verstärkte. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Edward. In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nie so glücklich wie mit dir. Aber du musst dich genauso sehr mit einbringen wie ich."

"Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren", sagte er. Er runzelte die Stirn und in seinen Gesichtszügen war wieder der Schmerz zu erkennen, während seine Hand sanft meine Wange umgriff. "Ich liebe dich wirklich."

Meine Augen schlossen sich und mein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus. Es zog schmerzhaft an meiner aufgeplatzten Lippe, aber das machte nichts. Ich zog ihn näher, bis seine Stirn an meiner lehnte, und fuhr mit meinen Fingern über seine Wange. "Das ist alles, das ich schon seit Tagen hören wollte."

"Was?", flüsterte er und ich öffnete die Augen, um ihn wieder anzusehen.

"Dass du mich liebst. Und nicht weil ich sonst gehe oder weil ich verletzt bin. Einfach so", antwortete ich mit einem leisen Glucksen, aber eine Träne lief mir aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Natürlich, ich liebe dich, Bella. Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte er atemlos. Seine Stimme brach ein wenig, als er sprach.

Ich hob mein Kinn ein wenig und er drückte seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Meine Finger schlangen sich in sein Haar und hielten ihn fest. Der Schmerz in meinem Körper wegen dieser Bewegung war nichts in Vergleich zu dem, den ich seit Vegas spürte. Ich wollte ihn püren und die Anspannung zwischen uns verschwand langsam. Ich hatte _meinen _Edward wieder. Sein Daumen strich sanft über meine Wange und ließ mich ein wenig zusammenzucken, als er über den Bluterguss strich, und er begann, sich zurückzuziehen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff leicht seine Haare, um ihn bei mir zu behalten. "Nicht."

"Aber das tut dir weh ..."

"Das ist es mir wert", unterbrach ich ihn und zog ihn wieder an meine Lippen. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe. Wie sehr ich _dich _vermisst habe."

Sein Kuss blieb sanft, aber an der Emotion dahinter bestand kein Zweifel. Ich erlaubte mir, gänzlich in diesen Moment zu versinken. Seine weichen Lippen, seine Haarsträhnen zwischen meinen Fingern, sein Geruch, der mich umgab. All diese Dinge hatte ich so vermisst. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, um ihn näher zu mir zu ziehen, und er war zögerlich darin, sein Körpergewicht auf mich zu verlagern, daher legte er sich neben mich. Er verteilte weitere weiche Küsse auf meinen Lippen, während er eingehend mein Gesicht betrachtete. Ich wusste, ich musste wahnsinnig schrecklich aussehen, mit all den Wunden und Blutergüssen, dass ich mich gar nicht im Spiegel ansehen wollte. Und dennoch sah er mich so liebevoll an und berührte mich sanft ... aber immerhin berührte er mich.

Nach all dem, was passiert war, war ich mir nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde, wenn wir je an diesen Punkt zurückkehrten. Würde er mich noch genauso sehen wie zuvor? Oder würde die Tatsache, dass ein anderer Mann Hand an mich angelegt hatte, wenn auch nicht auf intime Weise, seinen Blickwinkel auf mich ändern? Würde er mich immer noch wollen oder würde er mich nur als Verpflichtung betrachten?

Ich sah nichts davon in seinen Augen. Trotz all der Schmerzen, die darin aufleuchteten, wenn ich zusammenzuckte oder aufkeuchte, wenn ich versuchte, mich zu bewegen, sah ich dennoch meinen Edward mit seiner ganzen Liebe, die er mir entgegenbrachte. Ich drückte meine Lippen wieder an seine, bis ein abruptes sich Räuspern am Gang uns unterbrach, und ich drehte meinen Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung.

Ich fand meinen Vater vor, der Edward streng und böse anfunkelte, bevor er weiter den Gang entlang zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging und die Tür heftiger schloss, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Edward gluckste nervös und drückte seine Stirn kurz an meine, bevor er sich aufsetzte. "Ich schätze, das ist mein Stichwort, damit ich meinen Hintern wieder hinunter verfrachte."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. "Nein. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Bitte lass mich hier nicht allein."

Die Angst vor den Bildern, die mich jedes Mal verfolgten, wenn ich meine Augen schloss, erschütterte mich innerlich zutiefst. Dunkles Haar und eine Jeansjacke, seine Faust kam auf mich zu. Ich konnte in meinem Kopf noch immer alles von diesem Morgen spüren und hören, immer noch diesen beißenden Geruch nach Zigaretten und Alkohol riechen, und ich konnte es nicht abschütteln. Noch nicht.

Ich spürte Edwards Lippen an meiner Stirn und dann an meinem Haar. "Schh. Entspann dich, Baby. Ich werde nicht gehen, wenn du das nicht willst. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater allzu glücklich darüber wäre."

"Ich werde mich morgen früh um meinen Vater kümmern. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir wirklich etwas _tun, _das er beanstanden könnte", sagte ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Ich wollte ein wenig auf dem Bett zur Seite rutschen, um ihm Platz zu machen, und als ich damit einhergehend heftig aufkeuchte, betonte dies meine Worte nur noch zusätzlich.

"Ich glaube, meine bloße Anwesenheit hier wäre schon ein Grund zur Beanstandung", antwortete er mit einem nervösen Glucksen. Er streifte sich die Schuhe ab und legte sich dann vorsichtig neben mich.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf an, damit er seinen Arm darunter legen konnte, dann ließ ich ihn auf seine Schulter sinken. Ich spürte seine Wange, die sich an meinen Kopf schmiegte, und seine Finger, die leicht durch meine Haare strichen, und jeder Muskel in meinem Körper begann, sich zu lockern und zu entspannen. Meine Augen wurden schwer, während mich die Anstrengung der letzten Tage einholte, und schließlich schloss ich sie. "Mir egal."

Ich atmete seinen Duft ein und fuhr mit den Oberseiten meiner Finger über seine Brust. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete, wollte nicht einschlafen und riskieren, dass ich aufwachte und alles wieder war wie heute früh. Dass er sich wieder vor mir zurückzog.

"Schlaf ein wenig, Bella."

"Nein", antwortete ich mit einem kleinen Grinsen, woraufhin er leicht gluckste. "Wie kann ich nur schlafen, wenn wir noch über so vieles reden müssen?"

"Wir haben noch so viel Zeit, um uns über die Zukunft zu unterhalten", hörte ich ihn in mein Haar flüstern und ich hob meinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

"Wirklich?", fragte ich zögerlich.

"Definitiv", antwortete er und strich mir sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Bella, ohne dich gibt es einfach keine Zukunft für mich."

* * *

><p>"Isabella Marie Swan, was ist nur los mit dir?" Die Stimme meines Vaters hallte am nächsten Morgen durch die Küche. Seine beiden Arme waren weit von sich gestreckt. Ich saß still mit gesenktem Blick am Tisch, meine Finger pickten an der schwarzen Schiene an meinem Handgelenk herum. "Das bist nicht du, junge Lady. Wer <em>ist <em>dieser Kerl und warum hast du ihn uns gegenüber kein einziges Mal erwähnt?"

"Weil ich _das _nicht wollte. Die Befragungen, wenn ich zum ersten Mal erwähne, dass ich einen Freund habe", sagte ich spitz und blickte hoch in das rot angelaufene Gesicht meines Vaters. Ich war dankbar, dass Edward mit meiner Mutter draußen im Wohnzimmer war. Mein Dad konnte ziemlich Angst einflößend sein, wenn er wütend war, und momentan bestand kein Zweifel daran, wie böse er war. "Edward ist ein toller Mann. Er ist Arzt ..."

"Aus _Chicago. _Was zur Hölle hast du dir gedacht, Bella?", rief er und hatte seine Finger an seine Stirn gedrückt. "Nicht zu vergessen, _viel _zu alt für dich."

"Er ist achtundzwanzig, das ist nicht _so _viel älter als ..."

"Ein achtundzwanzig Jahre alter Arzt vom anderen Ende des Landes? Das macht keinen Sinn. Was, gibt es denn in L.A. keine Jungs in deinem Alter? Und du bist außerdem zum Studieren dort, nicht zum Ausgehen."

"Dad, meine Noten sind gut und ich komme in all meinen Fächern gut mit. Und ich laufe nicht am Campus herum, von einer Party zur nächsten, und betrinke mich oder schlafe mit diversen Jungs. Ich habe einfach eines Abends begonnen, mich online mit Edward zu unterhalten und ..."

"Mach mal halblang. Online? Du hast diesen Jungen im _Internet _kennen gelernt?", antwortete mein Vater mit geweiteten Augen. Seine Schultern spannten sich an und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Das ist vorbei, junge Lady. Sofort. Meine Tochter hat sicher kein krankes Internet... Ding laufen."

"Nein, das ist es nicht! Und überhaupt, mir geht es gut, Dad. Ich habe noch ein wenig Schmerzen und eine Heidenangst vor all dem, was passiert ist, aber mir geht es _gut. _Danke der Nachfrage", fauchte ich mit Zornestränen in meinen Augen. Ich stand langsam von meinem Platz auf und stellte mich vor ihm hin. "Du kannst das nicht machen. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang versucht, immer das zu tun, was du wolltest, ein braves Kind zu sein und gute Noten zu kriegen, und dich stolz zu machen. Aber verdammt, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich bin zweiundzwanzig, bin bald mit dem College fertig und ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit für dich, mich mein eigenes Leben führen zu lassen. Ich werde _nicht _zulassen, dass du das Beste zerstörst, das mir je passiert ist. Ich _liebe _ihn, Dad."

Bei meinem Wortschwall stand mein Vater wie vom Donner gerührt da und war zum ersten Mal, seit ich denken kann, sprachlos. Meine Kehle brannte ein wenig von meinen Schreien und wegen dem unterdrückten Weinen in meiner Brust, und ich sah, wie er seine Hände in die Taschen steckte und den Kopf senkte. "Ich will dich nur nicht verletzt sehen, Bella. Er wohnt in Chicago, was für eine Zukunft könnt ihr schon haben?"

"Keine", antwortete ich schon leiser. Er sah mich an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Solange ich so weit weg von ihm bin. Ich komme nicht wieder zurück nach Washington, Dad."

Mit ungläubigem Blick sank er langsam auf den Küchenstuhl, ohne je seinen Blick von mir zu wenden. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich dramatisch und seine Hand legte sich auf sein Herz.

"Dad?", sagte ich besorgt. Ich trat auf ihn zu, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Meine Mutter und Edward erschienen einen Moment später in der Tür und mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mir geht's gut. Nur ...", er hielt inne. Seine Finger legten sich sanft über meine Hand und schlossen sich darum. "Du kommst nicht nach Hause."

Mein Kopf hob sich, um Edward anzusehen, der mir einen genauso fragenden Blick zuwarf. "Nein", antwortete ich zittrig und spürte, wie mein Vater meine Hand fester umschloss. "Ich habe mich nach Stellen für ein Praktikum umgesehen, da ich so kurz vor dem Abschluss stehe. Ich habe einige in L.A. gefunden, aber dort hält mich nichts mehr, jetzt, wo Rose zu Em zieht und Alice ebenfalls wegbricht und zu Jasper nach Texas übersiedelt. Es gibt ein paar in Seattle, aber ich muss dorthin, wohin mein Herz mich führt. Also habe ich mir ein paar in Chicago herausgesucht."

Der Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, als ich sah, wie Edwards Augen sich weiteten. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich bei ihm an dieses Thema herangehen könnte, da wir uns nie wirklich über die Zukunft unterhalten hatten. Ich hatte Angst, er würde glauben, dass alles zu schnell ging. Aber am Ende musste es meine Entscheidung sein.

"Du gehst nach Chicago?", fragte mein Vater mit angespannter Stimme. Er sah zu Edward.

"Es ist noch nicht in Stein gemeißelt. Ich habe noch keine Stelle angenommen und ich muss mir erst noch über einige Dinge klar werden", sagte ich mit gesenktem Blick. Ich sammelte mich kurz, bevor ich ihm wieder in die Augen sah. "Aber ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es das ist, was ich machen will. Nachdem ich zurück nach L.A. gegangen bin und meinen Abschluss gemacht habe."

Mein Vater blickte zu mir hoch und begann, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Baby, du kannst nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich."

"Bella, er hat Recht. L.A. ist jetzt kein guter Ort, an dem du sein kannst. Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben, wie du deinen Abschluss machen kannst", sagte Edward. Er betrat die Küche vollends und ging auf mich zu.

"Ich werde nicht mit der Angst leben und mich verstecken, sodass dieser Kerl gewinnt. Ich kann ihm nicht diese Macht über mich geben", antwortete ich. Mein Blick wanderte von Einem zum Anderen. "Ich habe nur mehr knappe drei Monate, und ich habe nicht so lange so hart dafür gearbeitet, nur damit er mir das wegnimmt. Ich will dieses Semester beenden und auf diese Bühne gehen, um das Diplom zu bekommen, für das ich mir den Arsch aufgerissen habe."

Mein Vater und Edward tauschten einen nervtötenden Blick aus, beide sprachen mit ihren Blicken Bände. Ihre gemeinsame Besorgnis und Angst war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, und obwohl ich wusste, dass dies mehr als gerechtfertigt war, war meine Entschlossenheit stärker.

"Ich bin mir der Gefahr bewusst, aber ich _muss _das tun."

Mein Blick blieb auf meinen Dad geheftet. Ich sah, wie seine Schultern geschlagen nach unten sackten und er den Kopf schüttelte. Er erschreckte mich, indem er abrupt aufstand und durch die Küche ging. Seine Hand fuhr leicht über seinen Schnurrbart und seine Mundwinkel, ehe er sie an die Rückseite seines Halses legte. "Bella, wenn dir jemals wieder etwas zustößt, würde mich das umbringen. Und dieser kranke Bastard könnte dich mir und deiner Mutter wegnehmen." Er hielt inne, sein Blick wanderte quer durch den Raum zu dem Mann an meiner Seite, und er schluckte hart. "Und Edward."

Seine Stimme war gezerrt und belegt und seine Zähne zusammengebissen, als er sprach, aber die Emotionen standen ihm so deutlich in den Augen, wie ich es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Mein Dad hatte noch nie groß seine Gefühle gezeigt, aber Eines, das ich noch nie angezweifelt hatte, war, dass er mich auf seine extreme, übermäßig beschützerische Weise mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte. Und ich wusste, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu begreifen, dass sein kleines Mädchen erwachsen wurde und er in das Gesicht des Mannes blicken musste, mit dem er ihr Herz nun teilen musste.

Als ich langsam schwach auf den Beinen wurde, spürte ich Edwards Hand an meinem Ellenbogen. Ich sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir geht's gut", sagte ich leise und ging dann hinüber zu meinem Vater. "Dad, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin die Tochter eines Cops und du hast mir beigebracht, wie ich mich selbst schützen kann. Ich stecke mir ein Pfefferspray ein oder nehme sogar Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung. Das heißt, sobald ich wieder gesund bin."

Mein Dad schlang seine Arme sanft um mich, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte seine Hand an mein Haar. "Ein extra Riegel an die Tür."

Ich seufzte und nickte, entspannte mich in seiner Umarmung und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ja, Dad."

"Und die Fenster sind nachts geschlossen _und _versperrt", fuhr er fort.

"Ich bin im zweiten Stock ...", wollte ich protestieren, aber sein Blick ruhte streng auf meinem Gesicht. "Fenster geschlossen und versperrt. Versprochen."

"Und bitte, ruf uns jeden Abend an, damit wir wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Auch als R-Gespräch, wenn es sein muss."

"Mach' ich", flüsterte ich. Ich hielt sein Flanellhemd in meiner Faust und atmete den vertrauten Geruch von Aftershave, Bier und einfach nur "Dad" ein.

Ich spürte, wie sein Kinn über meinen Kopf strich, während er die Hand hob und quer durch den Raum zu Edward blickte. "Ich fahre runter auf die Station und hole ein paar Pfeffersprays. Ich glaube, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, damit Sie und ich uns ein wenig unterhalten."

Seine Arme ließen von mir ab und ich sah hinüber zu Edward. Sein Adamsapfel senkte und hob sich langsam, als er schwer schluckte und nickte. "Ja, Sir."

Edwards Stimme bebte ein wenig, als er sprach, und er erschien mir wahrlich eingeschüchtert, während er meinem Vater aus der Küche hinaus folgte. Er drehte den Kopf, um noch einmal zu mir zurückzublicken, und ich gab ihm das schönste Lächeln, das ich zustande brachte, bevor er dicht gefolgt von meinem Dad zur Tür hinaus ging.

* * *

><p>Die Stunden, die nach ihrer Abfahrt vergangen waren, waren nervenaufreibend. Auch wenn meine Mutter mir ständig versicherte, dass alles gut werden würde, konnte ich nicht anders, als mir Sorgen zu machen. Endlich bekam ich mein Leben wieder in den Griff und den Edward, den ich liebte, zurück. Das Letzte, was ich brauchte, war, dass mein Vater hereinkam und alles wieder zerstörte.<p>

Meine Sorgen wurden etwa eine Stunde, nachdem sie gefahren waren, schlimmer, denn ich bekam einen Anruf von Edward.

"Ich dachte, die Verhörzimmer in den Filmen waren nur ein Hollywood-Mythos. Der Einwegspiegel ist furchterregend", flüsterte er leise. Ich stöhnte und bedeckte meine Augen mit meiner Hand. "Glaubst du, er beobachtet mich?"

"Ich werde ihn umbringen. Ich schwöre es bei Gott!", fauchte ich und sah meine Mutter an, die ihre Augen verdrehte, als hätte sie instinktiv gewusst, was mein Vater vorhatte. Sie schwor immer, er war ein Teddybär im Körper eines Grizzlybären, aber für mich fühlte es sich an, als wären meine Worte zuvor in der Küche auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

Es musste mir doch gestattet sein, erwachsen zu werden, mein Leben unter Kontrolle zu bringen und meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und das schloss die Entscheidung mit ein, mit wem ich zusammen sein wollte.

"Oh Shit, er kommt mit Kaffee zurück. Ich muss los. Lieb' dich, Baby."

Ich seufzte laut, als die Leitung unterbrochen wurde. Ich nahm mein Handy fest in die Hand und biss die Zähne zusammen. "Dad!"

Meine Mutter versuchte weiterhin, mich die nächsten drei Stunden über zu beruhigen, bis wir das Knirschen von Kies unter den Reifen des Streifenwagens und das Verstummen des Motors hörte. Mein Vater betrat ruhig das Haus, ging in die Küche und nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Dad, wo ist Edward?", fragte ich streng, als er sich gegen den Tresen lehnte und einen Schluck aus der Dose trank, als hätte er keine einzige Sorge auf der Welt.

"Oh, er kommt schon. Entspann' dich", antwortete mein Dad nach einem Moment. "Ehrlich, ist er _immer _so verklemmt?"

"Was hast du _getan?", _zischte ich leise, bevor Edward endlich in die Küche kam. Sein Gesicht war blass und er schenkte mir ein schüchternes Lächeln.

"Erinnere dich daran, Edward, was auf der Station passiert ist, bleibt auf der Station." Mein Dad hatte ein Schimmern in den Augen, das mir komplett fremd war, dann drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir und zwinkerte.

_Na das muss eine Unterhaltung gewesen sein._


	26. Entschlüsse - Teil 2

**Late Night Encounters**

**Kapitel 21**

**Entschlüsse – Teil 2**

* * *

><p>Während des gesamten Rückfluges nach L.A. verfluchte ich im Geiste meinen Vater. Jeden Versuch einer Konversation mit Edward, den ich machte, erwiderte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und kurzen Antworten. Er war nicht ganz so abgeschottet wie noch vor wenigen Tagen, aber sehr vorsichtig darüber, wie und wo er mich berührte und was er sagte.<p>

So vieles hatte sich in den letzten paar Tagen ereignet. Rose und Emmett, mein erster _wirklicher _Streit mit Edward, der Überfall, endlich herauszufinden, was aus Alice geworden war, durch Edwards dicke Schale vorzudringen ... es war einfach so viel für solch eine kurze Zeitspanne. Alice hatte versprochen, anzurufen und genauer zu erklären, warum sie so plötzlich nach Texas aufgebrochen war wegen eines Mannes, den sie kaum kannte, aber ich wusste, dass es ihr und Rose gut ging. Es gab nichts, worüber man sich derzeit extreme Sorgen machen musste.

Meine einzige Sorge in diesem speziellen Moment war wieder einmal der stille Mann an meiner Seite.

Sobald wir in meine Wohnung zurückkehrten und ich es mir auf meiner Couch so bequem wie möglich gemacht hatte, streckte ich den Arm nach Edwards Hand aus und zog ihn sanft neben mich, damit er sich setzte. "Okay, ich habe keine Ahnung, was mein Vater zu dir gesagt hat, aber momentan stelle ich mir das Schlimmste vor. Und er grinste wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat, und du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Also zur Hölle mit dem Ganzen 'was auf der Station passiert ist, bleibt auf der Station', und erzähl' mir, was er gesagt hat, dass du so reagierst."

"Es war nichts", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Glucksen. Das selbe verwirrende, halbherzige Lächeln zierte wieder sein Gesicht und ging mir _richtig _auf die Nerven. Ich seufzte und funkelte ihn böse an, und er lockerte seinen Griff. Er lehnte sich vorwärts und faltete die Hände vor sich. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Kaffeetischchen. "Das mit Chicago hat ihn richtig aus der Bahn geworfen, Bella. Mich genauso."

"Gott, wir kauen doch jetzt nicht wieder dieses Thema durch, oder?", stöhnte ich. Ich lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die Rücklehne der Couch. "Ich dachte, du wolltest das."

Edward sah zu mir herüber, während ich mit der Hand zwischen uns beide deutete. Er schüttelte rasch den Kopf, drehte sich zu mir um und strich mit seinen Fingern über mein Haar. "Natürlich, Baby. So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung gehabt, dass du überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hast. Und ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater das auch nur eine Sekunde lang geglaubt hat.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback in EPOV<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ich ging an Chief Swan vorbei und zur Tür hinaus und merkte, wie sich die Beklemmung in meinem Bauch verstärkte. Ich hörte seine Schritte hinter mir und das Klimpern seiner Schlüssel, mein Herz begann zu rasen und auf meiner Stirn brach mir der Schweiß aus. Bellas Vater hatte nicht gerade den besten ersten Eindruck von mir bekommen, und der Gedanke daran, allein mit ihm zu sein ... auf einer Polizeistation, wo es auch echte Gefängniszellen gab ... mit dem Vater meiner Freundin, dem Polizeichef ... ich gab gut und gerne zu, dass mich das mehr als nur ein wenig nervös machte.<em>

_"Ich muss schnell meine Sachen vom Beifahrersitz räumen, außer es macht Ihnen nichts aus, hinten zu sitzen", sagte er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, und als mir keine Antwort einfiel, schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte._

_Das würde noch ein _langer _Nachmittag werden._

_Sobald er die Dokumente, die auf dem Beifahrersitz lagen, auf einen Stapel in die Mitte geschoben hatte, setzte ich mich im Wagen neben ihn. Stille erfüllte den beengten Raum im Fahrzeug und ich blickte starr zum Seitenfenster hinaus. Wenn er versuchte, mich einzuschüchtern, dann funktionierte das. Sehr gut sogar._

_Das kleine Diner, an dem wir sicher schon drei Mal vorbeigekommen waren, flog wieder an uns vorüber und es wurde offensichtlich, dass es eine Hinhaltetaktik war. Er zögerte dies hinaus, so lang er konnte. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er den Weg zur Polizeistation nicht fand, zu der er jeden Tag fuhr, noch dazu in der kleinen Stadt, in der er schon sein ganzes Leben verbracht hatte. Ab und an warf er mir Blicke zu, als erwartete er von mir, ich würde etwas sagen, aber ich hatte keine Idee. Seine Reaktion darauf, wie wir uns kennen lernten - die Version, die auch für Eltern annehmbar war - war nicht gerade ermutigend gewesen. Was sonst könnte ich dem noch hinzufügen?_

_"Ihre Tochter ist in persona noch viel besser, Sir." Das klang nicht einmal in _meinen _Ohren richtig._

_Nach einer schier endlosen Fahrt kamen wir vor der Polizeistation an und mein Bauch fühlte sich plötzlich an, als würde er mir in der Kehle stecken. Der Chief stieg wortlos aus dem Wagen und begann, auf den Eingang zuzulaufen, und ich folgte dichtauf. Meine Nervosität erreichte neue Höhen. Das musste der schlimmste Alptraum eines jeden Mannes sein. Sogar das kleine Gebäude vor mir erschien, als wäre es zehn Stockwerke hoch und höllisch einschüchternd._

_"Warum warten Sie nicht da drinnen, ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten", sagte er beiläufig und deutete auf das geöffnete Zimmer neben sich, während er weiterging._

_Ich hielt inne, als ich die Tür erreichte, und musste hart schlucken. Das war ein Befragungsraum mit einem langen, rechteckigen Tisch und unbequem aussehenden Stühlen. Es gab sogar einen Spiegel an der Wand - all das, was man immer bei den Wiederholungen von Law and Order und den anderen typischen Kriminalfilmen zu sehen bekam._

Oh fuck, _dachte ich mir, als ich zögerlich das Zimmer betrat und mich setzte. Es kam mir vor, als würde mir gleich schlecht werden. Alles, das ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt brauchte, waren Beamte in Anzügen mit hässlichen Krawatten und einem Pappbecher mit Kaffee in der Hand, die die Befragung durchführten._

_Ich zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte rasch Bellas Nummer, da ich sie jetzt mehr denn je brauchte. Sie ging nach dem ersten Klingeln ran und ihre Stimme war ein wenig panisch, was mich nicht gerade beruhigte. Wenn _sie _nervös war, wollte ich lieber gar nicht wissen, was auf mich zukam._

_"Ich dachte, die Verhörzimmer in den Filmen waren nur ein Hollywood-Mythos. Der Einwegspiegel ist furchterregend", flüsterte ich ins Handy und versuchte, die Unterhaltung privat bleiben zu lassen. Mein Blick blieb starr auf die Wand vor mir gerichtet. "Glaubst du, er beobachtet mich?"_

_"Ich werde ihn umbringen. Ich schwöre es bei Gott!", knurrte sie quasi ins Telefon – _nun, Verwirrung ist besser als Angst, _dachte ich._

_Im Augenwinkel bemerkte ich eine Bewegung und ich blickte hoch. Ihr Vater ging vom Ende des Ganges auf mich zu – und hielt zwei Pappbecher in den Händen. "Oh Shit, er kommt mit Kaffee zurück. Ich muss los. Lieb' dich, Baby."_

_Ich beendete abrupt das Telefonat und schob mein Handy in meine Hosentasche. Ich setzte mich ein wenig gerader hin und versuchte, selbstbewusster zu erscheinen, als ich mich fühlte._

_Bellas Vater stellte die Becher auf den Tisch und ging zurück, um die Tür und die Jalousien vor dem Fenster zu schließen. Sein Blick traf auf meinen, als er zurückkam. Er setzte sich mir gegenüber hin und rückte mit dem Stuhl näher. "Also, wie lang sind Sie und Bella schon zusammen?"_

Wow, er redet definitiv nicht um den heißen Brei herum,_ dachte ich mir, während ich mich räusperte und überlegte, wie ich antworten könnte. "Seit ein paar Monaten, Sir."_

_"Und diese ganze Internet-Sache? Sie können sicher verstehen, warum mich das in meinem Arbeitsfeld mehr als nur ein wenig nervös macht", fuhr er fort. Er verschränkte die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. "Nun, ich bin mir sicher, Sie sind ein guter Mensch und alles, wie Bella gesagt hat. Aber es geht um mein kleines Mädchen, mein einziges Kind. Ich weiß, ich kann sie nicht für immer beschützen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass sie so weit weg ist mit jemandem, den sie kaum kennt ... Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass ich das in Ordnung finde."_

_Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und wurden dann völlig leer. Ich konnte an nichts denken, das ihm das alles erklären könnte. Dass ich trotz der Entfernung zwischen uns wahrscheinlich mehr über Bella wusste, als wenn wir uns unter normalen Umständen kennengelernt hätten. Wir hatten online eine Art von Freiheit, über gewisse Dinge zu reden, ohne uns zu verstellen oder nervös zu sein, als wenn wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber sitzen würden, und das gewährte uns einen Einblick in den jeweils anderen, für den man mittels normalem Ausgehen Jahre gebraucht hätte._

_Aber wie konnte ich das ihrem _Vater _gegenüber in Worte fassen?_

_Ein weiterer Aspekt, der meine Gedanken kreuzte, war, dass ich nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, ob er wegen New York Bescheid wusste oder ob er dachte, dass unser erstes Treffen darin resultiert hatte, dass sie gekränkt und verzweifelt aus Chicago flüchtete. Und direkt in die Gefahrenzone kam, die zu der momentanen Situation geführt hatte. Ich spürte weitere Schweißausbrüche auf meiner Stirn. Es gab einfach keine sichere Antwort._

_"Sir, ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken. Bella und ich haben uns über die letzten paar Monate gut kennengelernt und wir sorgen uns sehr um den jeweils anderen. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie es in Betracht zieht, direkt nach ihrem Abschluss nach Chicago zu ziehen", begann ich. Er grunzte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee._

_"Also hatten Sie nur vor, diese Online-Sache weiterzuführen? Sie glauben nicht, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient hat?"_

_Die Ablehnung in seiner Stimme war verstörend und er funkelte mich zornig an. Ich holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich blickte hinunter auf den anderen Becher und überlegte, ob ich es wagen sollte, einen Schluck zu trinken, damit ich das hier nicht noch mehr verbocken konnte. Ich verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, denn ich wusste, ich konnte es nicht gebrauchen, noch nervöser zu werden._

_"Überhaupt nicht. Ich hätte wirklich gehofft, eines Tages die Möglichkeit anzusprechen, einander näher zu sein, aber bislang war das noch nicht der Fall", sagte ich und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte._

_"Wollen Sie das wirklich? So, wie Bella es beschrieben hat, klang es nicht danach", antwortete er. Seine Lippen waren vor Skeptik gespitzt._

_Ich griff mir mit der Hand in den Nacken, um die Haut dort nervös zu reiben, und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. Ich versank mit jedem Wort, das ich sprach, tiefer ins Schlamassel._

_"Edward, ich versuche wirklich, kein Arsch zu sein", seufzte er und lehnte sich am Tisch nach vorne. Ich öffnete meine Augen, um zu merken, dass seine Gesichtszüge etwas weicher geworden waren, obwohl seine Stimme immer noch streng klang. "Ich will nur das Beste für Bella. Sie hat alles, was man braucht, um etwas aus sich zu machen, und es würde mir nicht gefallen, wenn sie alles über Bord wirft für eine Beziehung, die vielleicht nicht ernst gemeint ist."_

_Ich atmete tief ein und nickte. Meine Hände waren fest vor mir verschränkt. "Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Aber ich würde nie etwas tun, mit dem ich Bella hindere, das zu erreichen, was sie will. Sie ist eine sehr eigensinnige und entschlossene Frau, und das ist eines der vielen Dinge, die ich an ihr liebe."_

_Chief Swan dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach und klopfte mit dem Daumen leicht an den Tisch. Ich musste schwer schlucken und rutschte unter seinem prüfenden Blick unwohl hin und her. Plötzlich gluckste er und schüttelte den Kopf. Er verwirrte mich mit seinen rasch ändernden Stimmungslagen. "Ich beobachte dich schon, seit du in L.A. angekommen bist, und noch genauer, seit ich von deiner Verbindung zu ihr erfahren habe. Die Tatsache, dass du alles stehen und liegen gelassen hast, um hier bei ihr zu sein, trotz der Umstände, sagt schon vieles aus. Und obwohl es nicht auf meiner Top-Ten-Liste stand, einen Mann im Bett mit meiner Tochter vorzufinden ..."_

_Ich spürte, wie mir sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, als er die Augenbrauen hochzog, und mein Magen hüpfte mir förmlich in die Kehle hoch. In meinem Kopf tauchte sofort das Bild davon aus, wie er sich über den Tisch warf, mich am Hals packte und würgte. Gedanklich versetzte ich mich in seine Lage und wusste, ich würde an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich dasselbe machen wollen. Ich versuchte zu sprechen, brachte aber kein Geräusch hervor._

_"Edward, geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir schlecht", fragte er und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite._

_Und das fiel ihm _jetzt _erst auf? Nachdem ich schon wer weiß wie lange hier saß, in diesem Zimmer, das mit jeder Sekunde kleiner zu werden schien, und wo ich mir den Arsch abschwitzte. Und erst _jetzt _sah ich aus, als wäre mir schlecht?_

_Ich schaffte es, kurz zu nicken, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du ihre Seite keinen Moment länger verlassen hast, als es absolut notwendig war. Und ich habe dich nicht hierher gebracht, um dir Angst einzujagen, nur um von Mann zu Mann mit dir zu sprechen. Dann wäre das mal gesagt." Er hielt inne, stand auf und legte seine Handflächen auf den Tisch vor sich. "Wenn meiner Tochter _irgendetwas _zustößt oder du ihr auch nur auf irgendeine Art und Weise in Chicago weh tust, haben wir ein Problem. _Nichts, _weder meine Dienstmarke, noch meine Frau, ist mir wichtiger als mein kleines Mädchen."_

_"Ja, Sir", antwortete ich rasch mit wild klopfendem Herzen in meiner Brust ..._

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Er hat dich bedroht?", rief ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Meine Augen weiteten sich. "Das ist eindeutig Amtsmissbrauch. Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit ihm? Das kann er doch nicht machen?"

Als ich begann, in meiner Tasche nach meinem Handy zu suchen, um meinen Vater sofort anzurufen, spürte ich Edwards Finger auf meiner Hand. "Bella, nicht."

"Nein, er wird dir schneller einen Privatdetektiv auf den Hals hetzen und deine Hintergründe checken, als du glaubst, und ..."

Meine Worte verstummten zu einem erstickten Schnauben, als er seine Lippen sanft auf meine drückte und einen Arm um meine Schultern schlang. Er zog sich nur langsam wieder zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, während er mit seinen Fingern über meine Wange strich. "Er hat sich nur wie ein Dad benommen. Und auch wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, würde ich mir sowieso keine Sorgen machen. Was kann er schon herausfinden? Dass ich vor zehn Jahren einen Strafzettel wegen Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitu ng bekommen habe?"

"Wenn es also nicht an meinem Vater lag, warum hast du dich dann so seltsam benommen?", fragte ich mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen.

Edwards Blick hielt meinen fest und ich spürte, wie er sanft über meinen Arm streichelte. "Warum hast du mir das mit Chicago nicht erzählt?"

Meine Augen betrachteten sein Bein, wo ich mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf den rauen Denimstoff seiner Jeans zeichnete. "Ich wollte ja. Ich wollte es nur zuerst sehen. Das weißt du ja selbst aus erster Hand, bevor ich eine feste Entscheidung treffe. Ich überlege nicht nur, dir näher zu sein, obwohl das definitiv ein wichtiger Faktor war. Ich hatte vor, in Chicago mit dir darüber zu sprechen, bevor ... das alles passierte."

Edward nickte ernst und drückte seine Lippen an meine Schläfe. Ich lehnte mich an ihn und wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als seine Arme um mich zu spüren. Er zog sich lang genug von mir zurück, damit er seine Position ändern und ich mich zwischen seinen Beinen an seine Brust lehnen konnte. Überraschenderweise fühlte ich mich so wohl, wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Haar, roch die schreckliche Seife, die er in Forks seiner Haut zumuten musste, kombiniert mit seinem vertrauten Duft in den Kleidungsstücken. Sein Herz schlug rhythmisch hinter mir und seine Arme hatten mich fest um die Schultern umfasst.

Und mehr als alles andere fühlte ich mich sicher.

"Deshalb hast du mir in dieser Nacht in Vegas all diese Fragen gestellt", sagte er leise. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und er erschien mir genauso distanziert, wie er sich anhörte. Sein Blick kehrte einen Moment später voll Klarheit zu mir zurück. "Ob ich dich immer noch wollen würde, wenn du mir näher wärst."

Ich schloss meine Augen und nickte langsam. Ich lehnte meine Stirn seitlich an seinen Hals. "Ja."

"Und du willst immer noch? Trotz ... allem?", fragte er nervös und musste hörbar schlucken.

"Wie lange wollen wir noch um den heißen Brei herumreden?", seufzte ich leise Ich nahm seine Hand, die zuvor noch auf meiner Schulter gelegen hatte. Die Ereignisse in Chicago würden noch eine Weile lang der Grund für eine gewisse Unruhe zwischen uns sein, genauso wie die Folgeereignisse in L.A. Aber nur, wenn wir das zuließen. Unsere Unterhaltungen waren sehr eingeschränkt gewesen, seit er im Krankenhaus angekommen war, weil wir niemals wirklich _allein _sein konnten, und das machte einen fast wahnsinnig. "Ja, ich will nach Chicago ziehen, und ich will eindeutig so schnell wie möglich von L.A. weg. Aber einige Dinge haben sich geändert."

"Wie zum Beispiel?", fragte Edward. Ich schloss meine Augen und strich mit der Hand über seinen Arm. Das Zögern in seiner Stimme war unmissverständlich gewesen, als wäre er besorgt, ich hätte meine Meinung über _uns _geändert. Und das bestärkte mich nur in meiner Entscheidung.

"Ich will mir eine eigene Wohnung suchen. In deiner Nähe, aber ich muss mir dort auch ein eigenes Leben aufbauen", antwortete ich. Ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Schlüsselbein und suchte seinen Blick, aber er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen. Meine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und ich strich mit den Fingern darüber, während ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. "Wir brauchen einen Neuanfang, Edward. Wir müssen zusammen ausgehen wie ein normales Paar. Nichts zwischen uns war jemals _normal _gewesen. Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass wir das beide brauchen."

Ich spürte, wie er endlich wieder den Atem ausstieß, und er legte seine Hand auf meine, die immer noch an seiner Wange lag. Er küsste meine Handinnenfläche. "Und dann sehen wir, wohin uns das führt."

Edwards Blick erwiderte meinen, in den Tiefen seiner Iriden lagen Fragen verborgen, die sich erst im Lauf der Zeit beantworten würden. Ich nickte, als ich meine Finger mit seinen verwob, und lehnte mich an ihn. "Ich liebe dich, und es gibt nichts, das ich mehr will, als bei dir zu sein. Aber ich muss auch auf meinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen können, wenn ich in Chicago überleben will, sollte das mit uns nicht klappen."

Seine Brust sackte zusammen, als hätte ich ihm mit meinen Worten den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Sein Kopf sank zurück und unsere verschränkten Hände sanken zu Boden. "Ich weiß."

Mein Daumen streichelte über seinen und ich drehte den Kopf, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. "Aber ich würde dich nie kampflos aufgeben."

Edwards Kopf hob sich, damit er mich wieder ansehen konnte. Er starrte mich einen Moment lang an, bevor er meine Hand losließ und mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm. "Ich liebe dich."

Seine Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern, und dennoch ging nichts von der Bedeutung dieser Worte verloren. Seine Lippen legten sich sanft auf meine. Ich wollte ihn, sehnte mich nach seiner Berührung und wollte seinen Körper wieder an meinem spüren. Aber als ich herumrutschte, um mich ganz in dem Kuss zu verlieren, erinnerte meine Rippen mich wieder schmerzhaft an meine Verletzungen. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und hatte Mühe, durch die Schmerzen hindurch zu atmen, bis sie endlich nachließen. "Ich kann nicht schnell genug wieder gesund sein."

Ich hörte ein leises Lachen aus seiner Kehle entweichen, ehe er mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab und mir sanft mit seinen Fingerrücken über die Wangen streichelte. "Wir haben Zeit, Baby."

"Aber du fliegst morgen schon wieder ab", antwortete ich leicht schmollend.

"Ich schwöre, ich mache es wieder gut, Bella." Ich öffnete die Augen, um ihn anzusehen, und bemerkte die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Blick, bevor er seine Stirn an meine lehnte. "Jeden einzelnen Augenblick, den ich vergeudet habe, werde ich wieder gut machen, auch wenn ich ewig dafür brauche."

* * *

><p>Ich sah zu Boden und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, während ich Edwards Stimme lauschte, der gerade telefonierte und ein Taxi für die Fahrt zum Flughafen bestellte. Ich hatte zwar darauf bestanden, ihn selbst dorthin zu bringen, konnte ihn aber endeffektlich nicht davon überzeugen, wodurch unsere gemeinsame Zeit weiter verkürzt wurde. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es schaffen sollte, mich wieder von ihm zu verabschieden, da die vergangene Woche so emotional ermüdend gewesen war.<p>

So turbulent es auch gewesen war, ich konnte es dennoch nicht bereuen. Wenn überhaupt war ich mir sicher, dass wir eines Tages darauf zurückblicken und es als den Tritt in den Hintern betrachten würden, den wir beide dringend gebraucht hatten. Wir waren in die Realität zurückgezwungen worden, sahen uns als echte Menschen und nicht als die Fantasie, in die wir versunken waren.

Aber das machte es auch nicht leichter, ihn gehen zu lassen.

"Es ist in zwanzig Minuten da." Seine Stimme unterbrach meine Gedanken und ich nickte nur als Antwort, denn ich konnte meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und somit liefen sie mir über die Wangen. Er kniete sich vor mir hin, seine Hände langen auf meinen Knien. "Baby, weine nicht. Wir werden uns sehr bald wieder sehen."

"Ich weiß", antwortete ich mit einem Schniefen und einem Nicken. Meine Finger strichen über seinen Arm, ich hob den Blick aber nicht an. "Ich wünschte nur, du würdest mich mitkommen lassen."

"Ich würde nie in dieses Flugzeug kommen", sagte er ernst und ich sah ihn endlich an. Er drückte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und blieb noch ein paar Sekunden so, bevor er sich zurückzog. "Und ich muss morgen früh arbeiten, und du hast Schule. Das echte Leben ruft."

"Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug 'echtes Leben'", gab ich mit einem Schnaufen zurück und er stieß ein unbehagliches Glucksen aus. "Der Gedanke an drei _weitere_ Monate, bis ich dich wieder berühren kann, ist ... hart."

"Ich weiß. Für mich auch", flüsterte Edward. Ich holte tief Luft und ignorierte das Stechen, das es auslöste. "Was?"

"Warte kurz", sagte ich eilig, schob ihn sanft zurück und stand von der Couch auf. Ich bemerkte kaum seinen verwirrten Blick, als ich in mein Schlafzimmer ging und mich vor meinen Koffer kniete.

"Bella, was tust du?", fragte er von der Tür aus, während ich begann, die Kleidungsstücke aus dem Inneren hastig auf den Boden zu werfen.

"Warte kurz!", wiederholte ich mit meinem Aufschrei. Ich wühlte mich weiter durch die Kleider, bis meine Finger auf das weiche Material stießen, das ich gesucht hatte.

Edwards graues T-Shirt.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als ich aufstand. Er hielt es an seine Brust, nachdem ich es ihm auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegeben hatte. Er beobachtete mich still, als ich seinen Kleidersack öffnete und das Hemd herausholte, das er getragen hatte, als er nach L.A. gekommen war. Ich hielt es an mein Gesicht, holte tief Luft und atmete seinen Duft ein.

Meine Augen öffneten sich und ich sah seine Schuhe, die direkt vor mir standen. Dann sah ich hoch, wo er noch mit neugierigem Gesichtsausdruck das Shirt an seinem Finger hochhielt.

"Ich habe es in New York aus deiner Tasche genommen, als du im Bad warst. Damit ich darin schlafen kann, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin", sagte ich mit einem peinlich berührten Unterton in meiner Stimme. "Ich dachte, dass wenn ich dich rieche, ich vielleicht besser einschlafen kann. Und es hat auch irgendwie funktioniert, bis es langsam nach _mir _gerochen hat. Dumm, ich weiß."

"Überhaupt nicht", antwortete er nach einem Augenblick und streckte die Hand nach meiner aus. Ich nahm sie und erhob mich vom Boden, um vor ihm zu stehen. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Taille. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte selbst daran gedacht."

Edwards Lippen legten sich wieder auf meine und ich erwiderte leidenschaftlich den Kuss, bis er seine Stirn an meine lehnte, um wieder Luft zu holen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich mit geschlossenen Augen, da sie sich wieder mit Tränen füllten.

"Und ich liebe dich", antwortete er und strich mit seinen Händen über meinen Rücken. Er versuchte, von mir wegzugehen, und ich ergriff mit meiner gesunden Hand seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss gehen, Baby."

"Küss mich noch einmal. Bitte", weinte ich leise. Meine Finger legten sich in seinen Nacken und er zögerte nicht, mir entgegenzukommen. Seine Lippen trafen in einem langsamen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf meine, seine Zunge strich leicht über meine, bevor er ihn zögerlich wieder unterbrach.

"Bevor du es weißt, sind wir wieder zusammen, Bella. Und dann verlasse ich dich nie mehr."

Ich nickte und ließ ihn widerwillig los. Ich sah, wie er seine Tasche über die Schulter warf und sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Er sah ein letztes Mal zu mir zurück, als er sie öffnete, und hielt das T-Shirt, das ich ihm zurückgegeben hatte, an sein Gesicht. Seine Augenwinkel verzogen sich, als er lächelte, bevor er zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

Und mein Herz brach.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Durch diese Tür zu gehen, zerriss mich innerlich. Ich sah, wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und ihre Lippe zitterte, obwohl sie sie zwischen die Zähne genommen hatte. Bevor ich die erste Stufe erreicht hatte, musste ich bereits das Bedürfnis bekämpfen, mich umzudrehen, und ich wusste, ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, indem ich allein zurück zum Flughafen fuhr.

Als ich auf dem Rücksitz im Taxi saß, knoteten meine Finger den Stoff in meinen Händen und ein halbes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen. Ich weiß noch, wie ich nach diesem einen T-Shirt gesucht hatte, als ich von New York nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, und ich war der Meinung, dass ich es in dem Hotelzimmer vergessen haben musste – obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich es eingepackt hatte. Die Entdeckung, dass Bella es aus meiner Tasche genommen hatte, als ich nicht hingesehen hatte, um einen Teil von mir mit nach Hause zu nehmen, belustigte mich und sorgte dafür, dass ich sie noch liebenswerter fand.

Als ich Stunden später daheim ankam, holte ich es sofort aus der Seitentasche, wo ich es hingepackt hatte, und zog es mich ein, damit ich mich mit ihrem Duft umgeben konnte. Ich war erschöpft von der anstrengenden Woche, die ich gerade hinter mir hatte, und obwohl ich sie schmerzlich vermisste, fühlte ich eine seltsame Art von Frieden in mir. Wie die Ruhe nach dem Sturm. Ich hatte wieder Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr.

Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche, öffnete eine neue SMS-Nachricht und begann zu tippen.

_Wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen und dir sagen, dass du wirklich gut riechst. ;)_

Ich drückte auf Senden und stellte meinen Wecker, danach kletterte ich ins Bett und schloss meine Augen, bis das Handy auf meinem Nachttisch vibrierte. Ich lachte laut auf, als ich ihre Antwort las.

_Zum Glück weiß ich, wovon du sprichst, sonst wäre das ziemlich gruselig. Du riechst auch gut. Gute Nacht, ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich auch. Wir telefonieren morgen. Vergiss nicht, gut abzuschließen._

Ich sah sie förmlich vor mir, wie sie die Augen verdrehte und stöhnte, als ich auf Senden drückte, da ich wusste, was sie von der Bitte ihres Vaters und von mir hielt, denn das war schon an der Grenze zur Überfürsorglichkeit. Dennoch antwortete sie mit einem einfachen _Mach ich._

* * *

><p>"Okay, wie wäre es mit <em>dieser?" <em>Bellas übertriebene Stimme kam durch mein Headset und ein weiterer Link zu einer freien Wohnung erschien auf meinem Monitor

Ich klickte darauf, sah mir die Location an und schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall, Baby. Das ist viel zu weit draußen und definitiv _nicht_ die beste Nachbarschaft."

Ich beobachtete sie durch die Webcam, wie sie ihre Hände in die Luft warf und sich ruckartig zurücklehnte. "Ich gebe auf! Ich werde nie etwas finden. Ich glaube langsam, du sagst das alles nur, damit ich zu _dir _ziehe."

"Diesen Gedanken hatte ich auch schon", neckte ich sie und lachte, als sie ihre Augen verengte. "Aber ich verspreche, das ist es nicht. Ich will nur, dass du in einer sicheren Gegend bist und du keinen langen Arbeitsweg hast."

"Und keinen langen Weg zu dir", antwortete sie mit gespitzten Lippen, während sie versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

Ich musste zugeben, anfangs war ich ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, als Bella mir vor meiner Abreise aus L.A. erzählte, dass sie in Chicago ihre eigene Wohnung haben wollte. Und ich fühlte mich sogar ein wenig schuldig, als sie mir die Gründe erklärte, aber ihre Schlussfolgerungen klangen einleuchtend. Sie begann ein neues Leben in Chicago und sie musste es für sich selbst beginnen. Frisch mit dem College fertig, verstand ich ihr Bedürfnis, sich selbst und ihren Eltern zu beweisen, dass sie es allein schaffen konnte. Wir wollten auch eine neue Phase in unserer Beziehung beginnen, eine, auf die sie sich anscheinend schon freute, obwohl sie verständlicherweise auch nervös war.

Dating. Abendessen. Kino. Hände halten und uns am eine des Abends einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben. _Normalität._

So sehr ich wusste, dass sie das wollte, war das auch der Aspekt, der ihr Angst machte. "Normal" war da, wo ich in Panik geraten war und mich vor ihr verschlossen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten wir noch einen weiten Weg vor uns, bevor sie sicher war, dass ich sie nicht verlassen würde.

Wir hatten uns in den letzten eineinhalb Monaten sogar ein wenig darüber unterhalten, seit wir für Bella eine Wohnung suchten, zwischen unseren nächtlichen Chat-Unterhaltungen und den häufigen SMS, die wir uns tagsüber schickten. Sie hatte sich für ein Praktikum in einem Architekturbüro beworben, das nur wenige Meilen von meinem Krankenhaus entfernt lag, und hatte eine Zusage bekommen. Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung ihres Umzuges nach Chicago. Und mit diesem Schritt kam die Zeit für Entscheidungen, sowohl über ihre Wohnung, als auch über uns.

Bella hatte beschlossen, zuerst zu sehen, ob sie eine auf sechs Monate befristete Mietwohnung fand, mit der Möglichkeit zur Verlängerung, da es für sie die beste Option war. Sie wollte nicht in einem ein-Jahres-Vertrag gebunden sein, falls sich zwischen uns alles so entwickelte, wie wir es hofften, und wir schon früher bereit waren, den nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung zu gehen. Und andererseits, sollten wir nach sechs Monaten noch nicht so weit sein, hatte sie keine Eile, eine neue Wohnung zu finden.

"In Ordnung, das ist die Wohnung, von der ich glaube, dass wir beide damit glücklich sein könnten", sagte ich, kopierte den Link und schickte ihn ihr. "Es ist nicht weit zu deiner Arbeit _und _zu mir und immer noch im leistbaren Bereich."

Bella stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Handfläche, als sie auf den Link klickte, und ihre Augen wanderten über den Bildschirm. "Ich glaube, dort ist der Wandschrank _größer _als das Bad."

"Bella", stöhnte ich und rieb mir mit den Handballen die Augen.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich habe weniger als zwei Monate Zeit, um eine Wohnung zu finden, bevor ich übersiedle." Bella seufzte schwer. "Aber wer könnte mir verübeln, dass ich mir lieber meinen tollen Freund ansehe statt irgendwelche komischen Wohnungen."

Meine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, bevor ich meine Hände sinken ließ. Ich sah ihr schönes Gesicht mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das ich seit Vegas nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war zwar kein Abend seit dieser ersten Nacht nach L.A. vergangen, an dem ich nicht ihre Stimme gehört hatte, aber reden war auch schon alles, das wir taten. In der Zeit, die ihr Körper und unsere Beziehung zur Genesung brauchte, hatten wir langsam wieder unsere Intimität und unser Vertrauen aufgebaut, ohne jemals zu vergessen, die Liebe auszudrücken, die wir für einander empfanden.

Ein elektrisches Kribbeln erfüllte die Luft um mich herum, als ich sie beobachtete, wie ihre Zunge hervor kam, um ihre Unterlippe zu befeuchten, und ich konnte nicht anders ... ich wurde sofort steif.

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Edward", flüsterte Bella. Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und strich sich mit den Fingern langsam über den Hals. Ich räusperte mich und richtete diskret meinen Penis in der Hose, während sie weiter zwischen ihre Brüste strich und sie die rechte mit ihrem Zeigefinger umkreiste ... über _meinem_ T-Shirt.

"Oh, Fuck", keuchte ich schwer. Ich musste hart schlucken, konnte meinen Blick aber nicht von der sexy Frau auf meinem Bildschirm abwenden.

"Das habe ich auch vermisst", sagte sie mit einem leisen Kichern und ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Wenn sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte, dann verbarg sie es gut, denn sie begann mit leichter Stimme: "Weißt du, ich habe heute schon ein paar Sachen gepackt, denn es ist nie zu früh, um damit anzufangen. Und ich habe in einer Schublade ein paar ziemlich interessante Dinge gefunden."

"Oh wirklich?", antwortete ich. Ihr Themenwechsel verwirrte mich total.

Bella summte leise mit einem Nicken, ein hinterlistiges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Von einem speziellen Shopping-Trip mit Rose."

Mit ihren Worten und ihrem geänderten Tonfall lief ein Schauer durch meinen Körper. Bilder gingen mir durch den Kopf mit dem Ergebnis ihres letzten "Shopping-Trips mit Rose", den sie mir gegenüber erwähnt hatte – die Pole-Stange, ihr Striptease ... und dieser Stuhl.

"Ich dachte schon daran, sie wegzupacken, aber das wäre _so _schade gewesen", sprach sie mit ihrer sexy Stimme, als sie einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH vor die Kamera hielt, gefolgt von dem dazu passenden String. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen wanderte über den Bildschirm, in den diversesten Stoffen und Farben. Blauer Satin, lavendelfarbene Seide, weiße Spitze – ich stellte mir ihren Körper in all diesen Sachen vor und stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als mein Schwanz an die Vorderseite meiner Jeans stieß. "Es war wirklich keine leichte Entscheidung, was ich heute Abend anziehen sollte. Interessiert?"

"Du hast _keine _Ahnung, Baby", stöhnte ich und entlockte ihr damit ein Lächeln. Sie stand auf und ihre Finger lösten die Schnürung ihrer Hose. Als sie begann, sie über ihre schmalen Hüften zu schieben, erspähte ich kurz einen schwarzen Riemen, bevor das T-Shirt darüber fiel und wieder alles bedeckte. "Unfair."

"Geduld, Herr Doktor", neckte sie, als die Hose nach unten rutschte und sie heraustrat. Es war schon so lange her, seit ich sie so gesehen hatte, dass sogar der Anblick ihrer nackten Beine unter dem zu großen Shirt, das sie trug, so verdammt sexy war. Und mein Körper reagierte sofort. "Du bist dran. Zieh' die Hose aus."

Ich holte tief Luft und griff hinunter, um den Knopf meiner Jeans zu öffnen, als sie mich aufhielt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und tadelte mich mit ihrem Finger.

"Nein, nein. Steh' auf, ich will zusehen", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder hin. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrem Knie ab, denn sie wusste, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie war die perfekte Kombination aus süß und sexy, wenn sie das tat, und das machte mich verrückt. "Bitte."

Dieses eine, einfache Wort sorgte dafür, dass ich erschauderte. Ich sah, wie sie den Kopf zur Seite neigte und ihre Wange auf das Knie legte. _Oh, heute Nacht zog sie alle Register._

Ich stand auf, schob meinen Stuhl zurück und stellte mich besser in ihr Blickfeld, bevor ich den Knopf löste und ich den Reißverschluss öffnete. Ihr Atem wurde ein wenig schwerer und sie fuhr sich mit den Zähnen über ihre Unterlippe, als der Jeansstoff über meine Hüften rutschte und zu Boden fiel.

"Gott, habe ich dir je gesagt, wie toll deine Oberschenkel sind?", fragte Bella mit atemloser Stimme. Ihre Hand hob sich, um wieder ihre Brust zu massieren.

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, nicht nur wegen ihrer Aussage, sondern auch wegen dem ansteigenden Level der Erregung in ihrer Stimme. Es bestand zwar kein Zweifel daran, dass ich die verführerische Seite von Bella vermisst hatte, aber ich hatte auf unserer momentanen Ebene der Intimität zwischen uns noch lange nicht erwartet, dass sie so empfänglich darauf reagieren würde – und schon gar nicht, dass sie es in die Wege leiten würde. Die Lust legte sich schwer auf ihre Stimme und ihren Blick sowie auf ihre Handlungen, als ihre Hand über ihre Brust strich und unter dem Shirt dem Blick der Webcam entschwand.

"Die Oberschenkel, was?", fragte ich neugierig und kämpfte gegen mein belustigtes Lächeln, während ich nie den Blick von ihr abwandte.

Bellas Augen schlossen sich und ihr Kopf neigte sich zurück. Sie nickte langsam, während sie ihre Unterlippe verführerisch zwischen die Zähne nahm. _Fuck, sie ist wunderschön. _"So straff und muskulös. So, wie sie unter deinen Jeans sichtbar sind. So, wie sie sich an meiner Haut anfühlen, wenn du mich von hinten fickst."

Ich ließ mich mit einem tiefen Grollen zurück in den Stuhl sinken, während die Erinnerungen empor kamen. So wie in der Nacht in New York, als ich sie über die Bettkante gebeugt nahm. In Las Vegas, mit unseren Händen, die das Kopfteil umgriffen. Jedes Mal lag ein Blick voll absolutem Entzücken auf ihrem Gesicht. Mein Schwanz pulsierte und ich nahm ihn durch die Boxershorts in die Hand. Ich wollte unbedingt dem Schmerz Abhilfe schaffen, den sie in meinem Körper verursachte. "Fuck, lass mich dich sehen, Bella."

Ihre vernebelten Augen öffneten sich bei meiner verzweifelten Bitte, sie starrte direkt in die Kamera und stand endlich auf. Ihre Finger legten sich um den Rand des Shirts und hoben eine Ecke hoch, um mir ein winziges Stück ihres Höschens zu zeigen, das sie darunter trug. Der dünne, schwarze Riemen an ihrer Hüfte, den ich vorhin schon gesehen hatte, führte zu einem dunkelroten Satinstoff, über dem sich schwarze Spitze befand.

"Mehr", flüsterte ich atemlos, als ihre Hand den Stoff losließ und die selbe Bewegung an der anderen Seite wiederholte. Diesmal strichen ihre Finger über ihre Bikinizone. "Ich muss diesen Körper sehen."

"Verschwimmen deine Erinnerungen?", fragte Bella und zog langsam das T-Shirt hoch, um mir ihren Unterbauch zu zeigen, ehe sie wieder anhielt.

"Niemals. Ich sehe dich jede Nacht vor mir." Mein Blick ruhte auf ihrer Haut. Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte sie berühren und küssen.

"Tja, offenbar", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Endlich zog sie sich das Kleidungsstück aus, "müsstest du schon blind sein, damit es anders wäre."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und bewunderte den herrlichen Anblick vor mir. Die dunklen Farben von BH und Höschen, die sie trug, waren ein Kontrast zu der blassen Haut und sorgten dafür, dass es mir praktisch in den Fingern juckte, sie zu berühren. "Nein, Baby. Wenn die Kamera aus ist. Wenn ich alleine im Bett liege und dich vermisse. Ich kann nicht anders."

Eine perfekte Augenbraue hob sich, als sie mir deutete, aufzustehen und ebenfalls mein Shirt auszuziehen. "Du holst dir ohne mich einen runter?"

Ich nickte schamlos und warf mein T-Shirt zur Seite. "Sonst könnte ich nie einschlafen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer du es mir machst, ohne es überhaupt zu versuchen."

"Tja, in dem Fall", sagte sie und spitzte die Lippen, hakte ihre Daumen an den Riemen an ihren Hüften ein und zog die knappe Unterwäsche ihre Beine hinab. "Ich glaube, du schuldest mir einen Orgasmus oder zwei, bevor du heute auch nur ein _kleines _bisschen Erleichterung bekommst. Also mache ich es mir einfach mal bequem."

Meine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als mit ihren Worten ein teuflisches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschiend. Die Wände ihrer Wohnung verschwommen in einem Wirbel hinter ihr, als sie sich bewegte, bis der vertraute Anblick ihres Bettes in Sicht kam. Sie stellte den Laptop auf der Matratze ab und reizte mich mit ihrem letzten Kleidungsstück, das sie noch trug, genau so wie beim ersten Mal vor all diesen Monaten, als ich sie zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen durfte. Und auch im selben Umfeld.

"Ich will dich sehen. _Alles _von dir. Damit ich die ganze Zeit über deine Hände beobachten kann", sagte sie mit tiefer Stimme, schwer vor Erregung, als sie den Träger ihres BHs quälend langsam über die Schulter schob. "Ich will, dass _nichts _meine Sicht auf deinen Schwanz behindert, während ich mir vorstelle, er wäre in mir und nicht deine erstaunlichen Finger. Also muss die Boxershorts auch gehen."

Ich spürte, wie der Atem schwer meinem Körper entwich, obwohl ich kaum die Beengung bemerkte, die das in meiner Brust hervorrief. Ich begann, mit meinem Schreibtischsessel nach hinten zu rollen, jede Bewegung entlockte Bellas Lippen ein "mehr", bis ich die richtige Entfernung für sie erreicht hatte. Sie zu sehen, wie sie die Kontrolle übernahm, war so heiß, aber es schmerzte mich auch körperlich nach ihr, und zu wissen, dass ich sie beobachten würde und selbst keine Erleichterung bekam ... das würde mich wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Bella summte zufrieden und schob eine Seite ihres BHs hinunter, um ihre Brust zu enthüllen, während sie mir zusah, wie ich meine Boxershorts auszog. "Das könnte ich mir immer wieder ansehen. Es ist jedes Mal so, als hätte ich den Jackpot geknackt."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, aber sah, wie sie sich zurück auf das Bett legte und mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre nackte Brust strich. Meine Hände ergriffen fest die Armlehnen, während ich mich wieder hinsetzte und ihr zusah, wie sie Kreise um ihren Nippel zog. Sie sah mich wieder an.

"Ich habe dich wirklich so sehr vermisst", flüsterte sie. Ihre Hände legten sich an die Vorderseite ihres BHs und öffneten dort den Clip. Die zwei Körbchen fielen zur Seite und sie streckte den Rücken durch, als es von ihrem Körper fiel, danach warf sie das Wäschestück über ihren Kopf. "Ich vermisse es, wie du mich berührst, wie du mich küsst, wie du mich _fickst, _bis nichts anderes auf der Welt mehr existiert."

Ich beobachtete, wie Bellas Finger ihren Körper hinab strichen und in sie glitten, als die letzten Worte ihre Lippen verließen. Ein hörbares Einatmen erfüllte meine Ohren und sorgte dafür, dass mein Schwanz mich noch einmal schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass da eine wunderschöne, nackte Frau auf meinem Bildschirm war ... und ich überhaupt nichts tun dagegen machen konnte. "Du bringst mich um, Baby."

Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen, sie schüttelte den Kopf und rollte auf die Kamera zu. "Ich habe noch nicht einmal begonnen, _Baby", _antwortete sie. Sie wiederholte mein Kosewort und dann positionierte sie ihren Körper so, dass sich die Kamera direkt zwischen ihren Beinen befand. Mein Griff um die Armlehnen verstärkte sich, da es immer schwieriger wurde, mich zurückzuhalten, als ihre Finger über ihre Klitoris strichen und begannen, verführerische Kreise darum zu zeichnen. _"Jetzt _habe ich begonnen. Und wage es nicht, diesen Schwanz anzufassen."

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich vor mir befriedigte, während ihre Augen die ganze Zeit über auf den Bildschirm gerichtet waren. "Und was wenn doch?"

"Es wird Konsequenzen geben", antwortete sie atemlos.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen ab, während ich den Kopf schüttelte. "Das glaube ich nicht."

"Willst du mich herausfordern?", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, aber ihre Handbewegung sagte das Gegenteil aus, denn sie erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit. Das war _genau _das, was sie wollte.

"Ich glaube ja", antwortete ich und nickte, als meine Hand die Lehne losließ und sich an meinen Schwanz legte. Ich hielt ihn still, quälte mich selbst, aber schürte damit auch ein Feuer in ihr und ihre Augen verengten sich. "Es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst, oder, Sweetheart?"

"Oh ... Gott!", knurrte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne und sie schloss ihre Augen ein wenig. "Warte nur."

Ihr schwerer Atem nahm ihrer Drohung jegliche Überzeugungskraft, ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich gleichmäßig mit jedem Atemzug. "Ich zittere, Bella", sagte ich sarkastisch mit einem frechen Grinsen und meine Hand begann sich zu bewegen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du es durchziehen würdest, auch nicht, wenn du jetzt _hier _wärst, um mich aufzuhalten. Aber dann wäre ich ja auch schon in dir und würde dafür sorgen, dass du kommst, noch bevor du die Gelegenheit hast, darüber nachzudenken."

Bella stöhnte ein lautes "Fuck!", und sie kniff ihre halb geschlossenen Augen zu, während ich immer schneller wurde. Ich schloss meine eigenen Augen kurz wegen der schieren Lust des Augenblicks, bevor ich sie wieder ansah. "Ein Monat ... drei Wochen ... vier Tage ... _Shit!"_

Bella inmitten ihres Höhepunktes zu beobachten, war schon immer ein wunderschöner und faszinierender Anblick für mich gewesen. Aber sie zu hören, wie sie die Zeit herunterzählte, bis wir endlich wieder zusammen sein konnten ... das sorgte rasch dafür, dass ich es selbst nicht mehr aushielt. Ich spürte, wie sich im unteren Teil meines Bauches alles zusammenzog, wie sich die Sehnen in meinem Nacken anspannten, und eine warme Welle durch meinen Körper lief, ehe ich ein nachhallendes Stöhnen ausstieß und kam.

Nichts und niemand bescherte mir jemals solch einen Höhepunkt, wie Bella es tat. Nicht einmal die Erinnerungen an sie, die ich tief in meinen Erinnerungen aufbewahrte und an die ich jede Nacht dachte. Nichts kam dem nah, in ihre schönen grünen Augen zu sehen und mir die genaue Form dieser vollen, schmollenden Lippen und jeder Kurve ihres tollen Körpers einzuprägen.

Meine Augen blieben ein paar Sekunden lang geschlossen, während ich darum kämpfte, mich wieder zu sammeln, aber schließlich sah ich hoch und fand sie quer über dem Bett liegend vor. Sie sah beinahe so aus, als würde sie schlafen. "Bella?"

"Glaubst du, könntest du morgen wegen dieser Wohnung anrufen, während ich Vorlesung habe, da du ja deinen freien Tag hast?", fragte sie. Sie bewegte nur ihre Lippen und ihre Stimme war leise. "Je näher ich bei dir bin, desto besser. Das ist eine Qual."

Ich gluckste leise und sie öffnete endlich ihre Augen. Ein Lächeln erschien langsam auf ihren Lippen. Ich griff nach dem frischen Handtuch, das ich immer in meiner Schublade liegen hatte, nickte und wischte mir den Oberkörper ab. "Ja, ich kann mich für dich darum kümmern."

"Danke", flüsterte sie und sie schloss ihre Augen wieder.

Ich dachte daran, ihr jetzt sofort eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und sie schlafen zu lassen, aber eines geisterte noch in meinen Gedanken herum. "Baby?", sagte ich leise und rollte mich näher an den Schreibtisch heran. Sie summte als Antwort. _"Gar nichts? _Die ganze Zeit über?"

"Ich hab' geflunkert", antwortete Bella und ihre Lippen zuckten, da sie ein Lächeln unterdrücken wollte. Meine Augen weiteten sich und sie lachte, als sie mich endlich ansah. "Auf keinen Fall hätte ich nicht gekonnt. Ich sehe dich auch jede Nacht vor mir, Edward."

Ich seufzte und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare, während ich ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das mir vor Monaten in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, und ich war auch nicht mehr derselbe Mensch wie damals.

Ich hatte wahres Glück und Liebe erlebt, genauso wie ein gebrochenes Herz und Verzweiflung. Für all das hatte ich mir nie die Zeit genommen, um es zu erleben oder mir einzugestehen, dass es das gab. Zum ersten Mal passte ich eine Beziehung nicht meiner Karriere an, sondern suchte einen Weg, um beide Teile meines Lebens zu vereinbaren.

Und was Bella betraf – das nervöse, unsichere Mädchen, das sich in dieser zweiten Nacht endlich nüchtern eingeloggt hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Stattdessen war da eine wunderschöne, selbstbewusste Frau, die zum ersten Mal ihr Leben selbst in die Hand nahm. Sogar nach ihrem Angriff, nachdem der Täter in Haft genommen worden war, stand sie mit beiden Beinen beharrlich am Boden – wo sie noch vor einem halben Jahr wahrscheinlich aufgegeben hätte.

Nichts in unserem Leben war perfekt oder würde jemals perfekt sein. Wir hatten beide endlich gemerkt, dass es nicht perfekt sein _musste, _damit wir beide damit völlig zufrieden sein konnten.

"Ich liebe dich, Bella", flüsterte ich und sah, dass ihre Augen gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpften. "Du solltest schlafen gehen."

Bella nickte zögerlich und setzte sich auf. "Wir telefonieren morgen miteinander. Ich liebe dich auch, Edward. Gute Nacht."

Und mit einem letzten Kuss, den sie mir von ihren Fingerspitzen zuhauchte, wurde mein Bildschirm schwarz.


	27. Epilog

**Late Night Encounters**

**Epilog**

* * *

><p><em>Bin gerade über die Grenze zwischen den Staaten. Hab das Fahren schon so satt. Wir seh'n uns nach der Arbeit. Ich liebe dich.<em>

In dem Augenblick, in dem an diesem Morgen in der Arbeit mein Handy vibrierte, begann mein Herz zu rasen, und dabei hatte ich noch nicht einmal auf das Display geschaut. Ich wusste, es war Bella, und dass sie schon ein gutes Stück näher war. Wir unterhielten uns täglich und meist bis spät in die Nacht hinein, schrieben uns während unserer langen Arbeitsstunden SMS und hatten monatelang gewartet. Nun war der Tag endlich gekommen, an dem Bella in Chicago eintreffen würde.

Nachdem ich den Finger eines neun Jahre alten Mädchens fertig genäht hatte, war ich dankbar, dass es heute früh relativ ruhig in der Notaufnahme war, und lief hinunter in die Cafeteria, um etwas zu essen und ihre Nachricht zu lesen.

_Ich freu mich schon so, dich zu sehen. Sei um 19:30 zu Hause. Ich liebe dich auch, Baby._

Ich war mir stark bewusst, dass sich der Rest meiner zwölf Stunden langen Schicht wohl ziehen und ich ständig an sie denken würde, aber das wäre es wert. Am Ende des Tages würde ich endlich nach Hause zu Bella gehen.

„Dieses Lächeln hab ich in letzter Zeit sehr oft gesehen", bemerkte Schwester Banner und erschreckte mich. Sie setzte sich ans andere Ende des Tisches und ich beobachtete, wie sich die Falten um ihre Augen herum zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Ich selbst musste mit mir kämpfen, nicht zu sehr zu grinsen, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat das nicht zufällig etwas mit dieser Brünetten zu tun, die ich an ihrem Schreibtisch gesehen hab?"

„Ja, meine Freundin ist gerade mit der UCLA fertig geworden und zieht dieses Wochenende hierher", antwortete ich und steckte das Handy in meine Tasche. „Heute Abend trifft sie hier ein."

„Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wann Sie wohl von einem guten Mädchen geschnappt werden", meinte sie leise, bevor sie von ihrem Sandwich abbiss. „Ich schätze, das erklärt, warum der illustre Dr. Cullen, der sich sonst nie frei nimmt, nächste Woche Urlaub hat?"

Ich gluckste leise, nickte und schob das Essen auf meinem Teller hin und her. Es fühlte sich komisch an, mit jemand anderem außer Emmett über Bella zu sprechen, und auch das hatte sich auf seltene Telefonate beschränkt, seit er nach L.A. gezogen war. Es war zwar sowohl für Bella, als auch für mich schwer, dass unsere Freunde so weit weg waren, aber seit Emmett in dieser Stadt gewesen war, hatte er eine Liebe für L.A. entwickelt. Und nach einiger Überzeugungsarbeit, dass Kalifornien Rose mehr Möglichkeiten zu bieten hatte als Chicago, hatte sie nachgegeben. Er war gerade lang genug zurückgekehrt, um im Krankenhaus zu kündigen und seine Sachen zu packen, bevor er sich auf den Weg „zurück zu seiner Mrs." machte.

Und doch war es mir gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr meine Freundin in den letzten fünf Monaten ein Geheimnis gewesen war, obwohl ich das nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Nur wenige Leute waren in mein Büro gekommen und hatten dort ihr Foto auf meinem Schreibtisch gesehen, und noch weniger Leute waren dabei gewesen, wenn ich in meinen Pausen mit ihr telefoniert hatte. Ich war sowieso noch nie ein wahnsinnig sozialer Mensch gewesen, also war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ich mich mit niemandem über sie unterhalten hatte. Aber nun jemandem gegenüber zu sitzen und über meine Freundin zu sprechen fühlte sich gut an – _wirklich _gut.

"Sie haben es verdient, Dr. Cullen. Es ist schön, wenn sie einmal ein wenig vom Krankenhaus abgelenkt werden", sagte sie mit einem leichten Glucksen und wischte sich mit der Serviette über den Mund.

Ich rutschte ein wenig auf meinem Stuhl herum und holte tief Luft. Ich wusste, ich hatte mich in den letzten paar Monaten sehr verändert – ich habe meine Pausen bis zur allerletzten Sekunde ausgereizt, nur um ein paar Sekunden länger mit ihr zu telefonieren, und reduzierte meine anderen Pausen auf nur wenige Minuten. Ich freute mich auf das Ende meiner Schicht, wenn ich heim gehen konnte, statt es als Pflicht zu betrachten. Mir war allerdings nie aufgefallen, dass auch andere das bemerkten. "So schlimm, hm?"

"Nein, nicht _schlimm. _Nur ... anders. Eigentlich war es schön zu sehen, dass Sie sich nicht mehr selbst an die Wand fahren", antwortete sie und streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch, um sie auf meine zu legen. "Sie sind ein exzellenter Arzt, ein ganz einmaliger Doktor. Jeder weiß das. Und in all meinen fünfundzwanzig Jahren hier kann ich mich kaum an einen Besseren erinnern. Aber es gibt noch mehr im Leben als diese sterilen Wände, und wir sehen es alle nicht gern, wenn Sie sich zu Tode schuften, bevor Sie sich darüber klar geworden sind."

Die Worte der älteren Frau hallten in meinen Ohren wider, auch als sie bereits aufgestanden und davongegangen war, um sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie knapp ich wirklich davor gewesen war, mich zu Tode zu schuften, bevor Bella zufällig in mein Leben getreten war. Sie war auf so viele Arten mein Engel und sie war mehr, als ich je verdient hatte. Und ich wusste _genau, _wie glücklich ich mich schätzen konnte, sie zu haben.

Die Stunden zogen sich wie Tage dahin. Ich machte mich an die Arbeit, ging von einem Krankenbett zum nächsten und wünschte mir mehr denn je, dass es endlich sieben Uhr wurde. Ich war immer nervöser, wenn ich nichts von Bella hörte, auch wenn sie schon lang in meiner Wohnung hätte ankommen sollen.

Als mein Handy endlich wieder gegen sechs in meiner Tasche klingelte, seufzte ich schwer vor Erleichterung auf und sah mir die empfangene Nachricht an.

_Bitte sag mir, dass der Verkehr in Chicago nicht immer so schlimm ist. Da ist man ja zu Fuß schneller unterwegs._

Sie war in Chicago. Wo genau war im Moment egal, nur sie war _hier._

_Pass auf den Verkehr auf. Wir sehen uns bald, _simste ich zurück und ich ging zu dem nächsten Patienten. Ich schenkte Schwester Banner ein kleines Lächeln und ein Zwinkern, als wir an einander vorbei gingen. Ich konnte schwören, ich hörte sie leise hinter mir lachen, und ich sah zurück, um zu erkennen, dass sie beide Daumen hoch hielt, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl hinter ihrem Tisch setzte.

Nach der scheinbar unendlichen Welle neuer Unfallpatienten, die gegen Ende meiner Schicht in der Notaufnahme einströmten, war ich erleichtert, als ich zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal in dieser Stunde auf die Uhr sah.

18:59. Noch eine Minute, und dann konnte ich hier nicht schnell genug hinaus kommen.

"Schönen Urlaub, Dr. Cullen", sagte Schwester Banner mit einem Glucksen, während sie an mir vorbei lief und ich meinen Mantel in mein Schließfach hängte.

"Das habe ich vor", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln, schloss schnell die Tür und wünschte ihr beim Hinausgehen eine gute Nacht.

Ich zählte jedes Straßenschild, das vorüberzog, und tippte mit den Fingern an jeder Ampel ungeduldig auf das Lenkrad. Die Wirklichkeit, dass ich Bella tatsächlich heute Nacht wiedersehen würde, traf mich mit voller Kraft, aber sogar die kurze Strecke zu meiner Wohnung war eine Qual. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als sie zu berühren, sie festzuhalten, ihren Duft einzuatmen. Alles, das ich so sehr vermisst hatte, dass es schmerzte.

Als ich meinen Wagen endlich auf dem Parkplatz vor meinem Wohnhaus abstellte, suchte ich nervös jeden Platz nach ihrem Wagen ab. Als ich meinen vor dem Gebäude abstellte und ausstieg, holte ich sofort mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche. Gerade, als ich sie anrufen wollte, erblickte ich zwei Autoscheinwerfer, die auf mich zukamen und anhielten.

Ich schloss die Tür und sah, dass der Wagen langsamer wurde. Das Auto wurde neben mir eingeparkt und der Motor abgestellt. Ich begann zu lächeln, sobald ich den lose gebundenen, braunen Zopf erkannte, und ich ging um meinen Wagen herum zu ihr.

Bella drehte sich endlich zu mir um und ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich merklich, als ihr Blick auf meinen traf. "Ich hab's geschafft."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, überbrückte ich die Entfernung zwischen uns und zog sie in meine Arme. Sie lachte und legte die Arme um meinen Hals, als ich sie vom Boden hoch hob und herumwirbelte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. "Oh Gott, du bist hier. Du bist _endlich _hier."

Bellas Finger vergruben sich in mein Haar. Sie schlang die Beine um meine Hüften und klammerte sich fest an mich. So umschlungen blieben wir einige stille Momente lang stehen, bis ihr Körper in meinen Armen zu zittern begann. Ich hob meinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen, und sie küsste meine Wange. Ich erwiderte kurz ihren tränenerfüllten Blick, bevor sie ihre Lippen gegen meinen Mundwinkel drückte.

"Hi", sagte sie kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Sie strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über mein Kiefer.

"Hi", neckte ich und sie kicherte gegen meine Lippen, als ich meine wieder auf ihre legte. Langsam teilten sie sich und wir stöhnten beide vor Zufriedenheit, als ihre Zunge gegen meine stieß. Der Kuss war voll Leidenschaft, aber nicht fordernd. Er hob ihn im Vergleich zu all unseren bisherigen Küssen hervor. Es gab kein Wettrennen mehr gegen die Zeit und nie wieder einen langen Abschied. Nichts außer der Freude jedes Augenblicks, den wir zusammen verbringen konnten.

Wir trennten uns langsam wieder und ich lehnte meine Stirn an ihre. Ihre Finger strichen über meinen Nacken.

"Wieso hast du so lang gebraucht?", seufzte ich scherzhaft. Ich hatte meine Augen immer noch geschlossen, während ich mich ein wenig länger dem Gefühl von ihr in meinen Armen hingab.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ein Strafzettel wegen zu schnellem Fahren in Denver war mehr als genug", murmelte sie und löste ihre Beine von mir.

Meine Augen öffneten sich und ich spürte, wie sich meine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, als ich sie ansah. Ein zarter Rotton legte sich über ihre Wangen. "Ein Strafzettel? Du hast nie etwas von einem Strafzettel gesagt."

Bella zuckte die Schultern, während ich ihre Beine wieder auf dem Boden abstellte. "Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, ich würde nicht sicher fahren. Ich war nicht viel schneller dran. Ich hatte es nur eilig, weil ich zu meinem Mann wollte."

Meine Hände legten sich an ihr Gesicht und ich küsste sie sanft. "Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Baby."

Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihre Lippen leicht an meine zu legen. "So sehr ich auch die ganze Nacht hier in deinen Armen stehen würde, ich bezweifle aber, dass deinen Nachbarn dieser Anblick recht gefallen würde."

Ich gluckste, legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte meine Lippen an ihre Schläfe. "Im Gegenteil, ich glaube, ihnen würde der Anblick einer schönen Frau auf ihrem Parkplatz _viel _zu gut gefallen."

"Mit solchen Schmeicheleien werden Sie nichts erreichen, Mr. Cullen", lachte Bella und legte ihren eigenen Arm um mich. "Ich war in diesem Wagen, seit ich gestern Nacht das Motel verlassen habe, und habe das _dringende _Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche."

"Du bist trotzdem immer noch das Schönste in meinem Leben, Baby", flüsterte ich. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste sie noch einmal, als wir meine Tür erreichten. Wir betraten meine Wohnung, ich machte das Licht an und konnte sie endlich ordentlich ansehen. "So verdammt schön."

Bella schlang ihre Arme um meine Taille und drückte ihr Gesicht an meine Brust. Sie stieß ein peinlich berührtes Lachen aus, als ihr Magen knurrte.

"Hast du heute überhaupt etwas gegessen?", fragte ich besorgt. Ich sah hinunter und merkte, dass sie ihr Gesicht in meinem Hemd versteckte.

"Nein, ich hatte gehofft, rechtzeitig hier zu sein, um zu duschen und das Abendessen zu kochen, bevor du nach Hause kommst, also habe ich nicht angehalten", murmelte sie missgelaunt. "Jetzt siehst du ja, wie gut das geklappt hat."

Ich lächelte, als sie leise vor sich hin grummelte, und strich mit meinen Händen über ihre Arme. "Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Geh einfach duschen und ich bestelle uns etwas zu essen."

"Ich brauche meine Taschen", sagte sie und lief auf die Tür zu, aber ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wieder zurück.

"Als hättest du dich noch nie zuvor an meinen Sachen bedient", neckte ich sie und zupfte leicht an dem Hemd, das sie trug - _mein _Hemd. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und errötete, dann sah sie zu Boden und nickte leicht. "Geh nur unter die Dusche und entspann dich. Wir können uns morgen früh um alles kümmern, bevor wir fahren."

"Morgen. Richtig. Die Eltern", sagte Bella nervös. Ihr Körper verspannte sich ein wenig.

"Baby, du hast dir morgen weniger Sorgen zu machen als ich, glaub mir. Meine Mutter wartet schon seit Monaten darauf, dich kennenzulernen, und ihr entgeht keine Möglichkeit, mich daran zu erinnern." Ich hob ihr Kinn mit meinen Fingerspitzen an und küsste sie sanft, bevor sie sich zurückzog und ins Schlafzimmer lief.

Ich schloss gerade die Eingangstür und trug eine Tüte chinesisches Essen in die Küche, als Bella herauskam und sich auf die Couch setzte. Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und stieß langsam ihren Atem aus.

"Es fühlt sich _so _gut an, endlich wo anders zu sitzen als in meinem Wagen." Ihre Stimme ähnelte einem Stöhnen und ich sah sie von der Küche aus an, während ich unser Essen auf den Tellern verteilte.

Sie trug nichts weiter als eine meiner Shorts und ein T-Shirt, ihr nasses Haar klebte an der Haut ihres Halses und ihrer Schultern fest, und sie hatte noch nie erotischer ausgesehen - trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Übermüdung.

"Schaffst du dein Essen noch?", fragte ich mit einem leichten Lachen, als ich mich neben sie setzte. Ich stellte unsere Teller auf dem Kaffeetisch ab.

"M-hm. Gib mir nur eine Minute", murmelte sie mit einem kleinen Nicken.

Ich lächelte, spießte ein Stück Huhn mit der Gabel auf und hielt es ihr an die Lippen. "Aufmachen."

Bella lachte müde und öffnete die Augen. "Edward, du musst mich nicht füttern."

"Oh, mach keine Scherze, sondern mach auf. Du musst etwas essen", antwortete ich mit einem Glucksen.

Bella verdrehte lächelnd ihre Augen und nahm die Gabel in den Mund. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen wieder, während sie kaute. Ihre Hand lag auf meinem Oberschenkel und strich langsam über den Jeansstoff. Sie drehte den Kopf, um mich anzusehen. "Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich hier bin. Ich dachte, der heutige Tag würde nie kommen."

"Ich auch", flüsterte ich und strich mit meinen Fingern über ihre Wange, bevor ich mich zu ihr beugte und sie sanft küsste. Sie hob ihre Hand an meine Wange und hielt mich fest, während sie meine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Lippen zog und mich näher zog. "Baby, wir haben die ganze Nacht lang."

"Ich weiß", seufzte sie an meinen Lippen. Ihre Finger wanderten meinen Hals und über meine Brust hinab, bis ihre Hand in meinen Schoß fiel. "Ich habe dich einfach so sehr vermisst. Diese drei Monate dauerten _sehr _lang."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Baby. Aber du musst etwas essen. Ärztliche Anweisung", antwortete ich und sie schlug mir mit einem Lachen leicht auf das Bein. Sie murmelte leise: "Nicht von _meinem _Arzt", als sie sich endlich aufsetzte, um zu essen.

Sobald wir mit dem Abendessen fertig waren, trug ich unsere Teller zur Spüle, und als ich zurückkehrte, hatte Bella ihre Augen schon wieder geschlossen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich mit ihren langsamen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und sie sah so friedlich aus. Ich hasste den Gedanken daran, sie aufzuwecken, auch wenn ich sie nur ins Bett bringen wollte.

Ich ging hinüber zur Couch und fuhr mit meinen Fingern leicht über ihren Arm, um sie aufzuwecken, ohne sie dabei zu sehr zu erschrecken. Ihre Augen öffneten sch und sie setzte sich rasch auf. Sie rieb sich fest mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht.

"Sorry, ich schätze, ich bin einfach müder, als ich gedacht habe", murmelte sie. Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich sachte zu ihr hinab.

"Nichts zu entschuldigen. Gehen wir ins Bett", flüsterte ich gegen ihre Lippen. Ich fasste mit meinen Armen unter ihren Rücken und ihre Knie, um sie von der Couch zu heben.

Bellas Kopf lehnte an meiner Schulter und ihre Finger spielten zart mit den Haaren an meinem Haaransatz. "Aber es ist noch nicht mal neun."

Ich gluckste und lehnte meine Wange an ihr Haar, als wir das Schlafzimmer betraten. "Und du bist in den letzten paar Tagen mehrere tausend Meilen weit gefahren. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dir deine Müdigkeit verzeihen kann."

Als ich sie auf dem Bett absetzte, rollte sie sich sofort mit der Decke ein, während ich wieder aufstand, um mich auszuziehen. Ich kletterte dann neben ihr ins Bett. Sie drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen, kuschelte sich in meine Arme und legte ihr Bein über meines.

Sie öffnete müde die Augen und legte ihre Lippen sanft an meine. "Aber wir haben noch gar nicht Liebe gemacht."

"Genug 'aber'", murmelte ich. Ich küsste ihre Stirn und zog sie an meine Brust. "Ich habe vor, künftig jede Nacht mit dir Liebe zu machen, wenn es möglich ist. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es gut wäre, wenn du mittendrin einschlafen würdest."

"Das war auch ein 'aber'", grummelte sie. Sie schlang ihren Arm um meine Hüfte und drückte sich näher an mich.

"Schlafe einfach", flüsterte ich. Ich strich mit meiner Hand beruhigend über ihr Haar, aber sie antwortete nicht mehr. Stattdessen erklang ein leises Schnarchen.

* * *

><p>Bella rutschte die ganze zwanzigminütige Fahrt zu meinen Eltern über ständig am Beifahrersitz herum und wrang ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, bis wir vor dem Haus anhielten. Sie stieß scharf die Luft aus, als ich meine Hand über ihre legte und sie leicht drückte. Ihr Kopf drehte sich rasch, um mich anzusehen.<p>

"Baby, entspann dich. Du wirst hier nicht vor den Henker gezerrt", sagte ich sanft und ihre Hände ließen ein minimales Stück locker.

"Ich weiß. Nur ... was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Was, wenn ich stolpere und direkt auf die Nase falle und mich komplett lächerlich mache", antwortete sie mit hastigen Atemzügen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an die Kopfstütze.

Ich ergriff ihre Finger, hob ihre Hand an meine Lippen und küsste sie zart. "Bella, du hast mit meiner Mutter erst heute Morgen telefoniert. Hat es sich _wirklich _so angehört, als würde sie dich nicht mögen?"

"Es ist ein _riesen _Unterschied, ob man nur mit jemandem telefoniert oder ob man sich persönlich gegenübersteht", seufzte sie und sie sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. "Ich meine, bin ich _wirklich_ das, was sie sich für ihren Sohn vorgestellt hat? Für ihr _einziges _Kind?"

"Bin ich das, was sich _dein_ Vater für _sein _kleines Mädchen vorgestellt hat?", fragte ich spitz. Ich hielt ihre Hand in meiner, während sie auf meinem Oberschenkel lag. "Du machst mich glücklich, Bella. Das ist alles, was für sie zählt. Okay?"

Bella holte tief Luft und nickte. Sie blickte noch einmal hoch zum Haus. Ihre Finger umgriffen fest meine Hand und trotzdem machte sie keine Anstalten, den Wagen zu verlassen.

Ich drehte ihr Gesicht zu mir und lehnte mich vor, um sie sanft zu küssen. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie gegen meine Lippen. Sie hielt die Augen einen Moment geschlossen, während sie langsam ihren angehaltenen Atem ausstieß und mich dann endlich wieder ansah. "Okay, jetzt bin ich bereit."

Ich lächelte und ließ ihre Hand los, um aus dem Auto auszusteigen, hielt sie aber sofort wieder fest, als wir uns vor dem Wagen trafen.

Die Tür zum Haus schwang auf und meine Mutter erschien mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie kam auf uns zu, umarmte mich, und ich erwiderte diese Geste.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart", rief sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um meine Wange zu küssen, bevor sie mich wieder losließ und die Frau neben mir betrachtete. "Das muss Bella sein. Du bist sogar noch hübscher als auf dem Foto."

Bella lachte nervös, als meine Mutter sie ebenso herzlich umarmte wie mich. Ihre Wangen röteten sich, weil ihr dieses Kompliment peinlich war. "Es ist schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Cullen."

Meine Mutter ließ sie mit Tränen in den Augen los und nahm Bellas Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. "Und es ist _so _wunderbar, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich habe schon gedacht, mein Sohn würde _nie _zu Sinnen kommen."

"Mom", stöhnte ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare.

"Tja, ist doch die Wahrheit", antwortete meine Mutter nonchalant. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Bella. "Und bitte, sag' einfach Esme zu mir."

"Also, wo ist Dad?", fragte ich und wechselte das Thema, als ich merkte, dass der Wagen meines Vaters nicht hier war.

Meine Mutter legte ihren Arm um Bellas Schultern und brachte uns ins Haus. Es schien fast, als hätte sie Angst, dass sie verschwinden würde, wenn sie sie losließ – mit diesem Gefühl war ich nur allzu vertraut. "Oh, er ist bald zurück. Ich habe ihn nur losgeschickt, um ein paar Sachen für mich zu besorgen."

* * *

><p>Meine Mutter ging in die Küche, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten, und ich ging nach draußen, wo Bella in den Garten sah und auf der kleinen Brücke stand, auf der ich einige Monate zuvor nachgegrübelt hatte, was für ein Arsch ich nicht gewesen war. Ich ging am Rand des Teiches entlang, bis ich sie erreichte. Ich schlang meine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. "Was machst du hier heraußen?"<p>

"Nur nachdenken", antwortete sie leise. Sie lehnte sich zurück an mich, während eine leichte Brise ihre weichen Strähnen über meine Wange blies. "Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass ihr _so _reich seid. Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so ein großes Haus gesehen, außer auf Bildern. Du könntest mein Zimmer von zu Hause zwei Mal allein in dieser _Küche _unterbringen. Wie soll ich da dazupassen?"

Ich betrachtete einen Moment lang ihr Profil, bevor ich sie in meinen Armen drehte, damit sie mich ansah. "Okay, zu allererst, meine _Eltern _haben das große Geld, nicht ich."

Bella verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine Brust. "Das ist dasselbe, Edward."

"Nein", antwortete ich und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände. "Und wenn schon, es wäre egal. _Wir _passen zusammen, richtig? Das ist alles, was zählt."

Bella trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie holte tief Luft, sah mich an und nickte. Ich lächelte und lehnte mich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, bis unser friedlicher Moment unterbrochen wurde.

"Hey, Loser! Knutsche nicht mit deiner Freundin herum, sondern komm her, damit ich meinem Freund alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen kann", ertönte eine vertraute, laute Stimme im Garten. Ich drehte mich um und fand Emmett und Rosalie auf der Veranda vor, daneben stand mein Vater. "Überraschung!"

Ich nahm Bellas Hand, wir gingen auf sie zu und ich wurde sofort umarmt. "Was zur Hölle machst du hier, du Grobian?"

Emmetts Gelächter stimmte in meines mit ein, als er mich losließ und mich dabei auf die Schulter schlug, während sich die Mädchen gerührt umarmten. "Als würde ich den Geburtstag meines besten Freundes und ein Essen deiner Mom verpassen? Kennst du mich denn _gar nicht?"_

"Yeah, ich bringe ihn mit meinen Kochkünsten förmlich um, wenn ich das höre", meldete Rose sich zu Wort, als sie Bella losließ. Sie drehte sich und schlang ihre Arme nun um mich. "Ich bin so froh, dass du verfickt noch mal endlich weißt, was du willst."

Ich sah zu Emmett, als ihre Schultern zu zittern begannen und ihr Griff um mich noch fester wurde.

"Hormone", wisperte er und meine Augen weiteten sich.

"Ihr seid schwanger?", fragte Bella geschockt und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Rose ließ mich los und sah Emmett an. "Nein, _ich _bin schwanger. Er war bloß beim lustigen Teil des Ganzen dabei."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Euch beiden", fügte ich hinzu, als Rose mich böse anfunkelte. Rasch nahm ich Bellas Hand, während Emmett seine Arme um die Schultern seiner Frau legte. Ich drehte mich zu meinem Vater und musste mich bei seinem erwartungsvollen Blick räuspern. "Dad, das ist Bella."

"Erfreut, dich kennenzulernen, Bella", antwortete mein Dad mit einem Lächeln. Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann sah er zurück zu mir. "Deine Mutter sagte, das Mittagessen ist fertig."

* * *

><p>Als wir an diesem Abend zurück in meiner Wohnung waren, saß ich auf dem Bett und ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Ereignisse des Tages durch. Als Rosalie erst mal da war, fühlte Bella sich anscheinend gleich wohler, und bis zum Abend plauderten und lachten die zwei Frauen mit meiner Mutter, als wären sie alte Freundinnen. Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück und wurde immer größer, wann immer sie mir in die Augen sah, während ich auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand und mich mit meinem Vater und Emmett unterhielt.<p>

"Diese musst du heiraten. Sie ist eine für den Rest des Lebens", waren die Abschiedsworte meines Vaters. Er hatte sie mir zugeflüstert und mich von der Tür aus bedeutungsschwer betrachtet, als wir uns umdrehten und die Einfahrt hinab gingen.

Die sich öffnende Badezimmertür unterbrach meine Gedankengänge und Bella trat mit hinter dem Rücken versteckten Händen heraus.

"Okay, also, ich hatte _keine_ Ahnung, was ich dir zum Geburtstag schenken sollte", begann sie mit einem schweren Seufzen. Sie trat näher an das Bett und kniete sich auf den Rand der Matratze. "Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, ich muss nicht, aber trotzdem. Trotz allem, das wir in den letzten neun Monaten oder so durchgemacht haben, waren es immer noch die besten neun Monate meines Lebens. Und deshalb wollte ich dir danke sagen, und dass ich dich liebe. Also, Happy Birthday."

Ich beobachtete sie, als sie ihre Hand zum Vorschein brachte und einen roten Umschlag ausstreckte. Ich setzte mich auf, kreuzte meine Beine vor mir und nahm ihn ihr kopfschüttelnd ab. "Bella, das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich _je _bekommen habe, sitzt hier direkt vor mir."

"Öffne ihn einfach", antwortete sie mit einem leisen Lachen und deutete auf den Umschlag.

Ich fuhr mit meinem Finger unter die eingesteckte Lasche, öffnete sie und zog den Inhalt heraus. Es war eine Standard-Geburtstagskarte, aber das, was sich darin befand, sorgte dafür, dass ich ein wenig die Stirn runzeln musste. "Ein Schlüssel?"

Bella hielt den Atem an, nickte, und stieß die Luft dann zittrig wieder aus. "Für meine Wohnung. Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich ist das dumm und sinnlos, da du ihn wahrscheinlich _nie _benutzen musst. Ich schätze, das ist eher etwas Symbolisches. Nur weil wir nicht zusammen _wohnen, _bedeutet dass nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein will. Ich glaube, wir waren lang genug getrennt."

Sie hob nervös den Kopf, um mich anzusehen, während ich sie vor erstaunter Verwunderung betrachtete, bis mein Lächeln die Oberhand gewann und ich die Finger meiner freien Hand in ihr Haar schlang. Ich zog sie sanft zu mir und spürte, wie sie mit den Fingern leicht über meine Beine strich, während ich meine in ihren Nacken legte. Unsere Lippen berührten sich und wir vertieften den Kuss mit sanftem Stöhnen, das von uns beiden kam.

"Mein Geburtstag war schon vorher fast makellos", wisperte ich atemlos, als ich meine Lippen wieder von ihren nahm. Ich öffnete die Augen, um in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht zu blicken. "Danke dafür, dass du ihn absolut perfekt gemacht hast."

"Das ist nur ein Schlüssel, Edward. Das ist keine goldene Uhr und auch kein Ticket für die Weltmeisterschaft oder so", antwortete Bella. Sie lachte unangenehm berührt, während sie die Geschenke aufzählte, die ich von meiner Familie und Emmett bekommen hatte.

"Das ist _nicht '_nur ein Schlüssel', Bella", sagte ich. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und drehte uns herum, sodass ich sie auf das Bett legen konnte. Ich stützte mich über ihr auf und strich mit meinen Lippen sanft wieder über ihre. "Das ist _dein _Schlüssel, und dein Vertrauen. Das bedeutet mir mehr als alles Andere. Und ich verspreche, mir dieses Vertrauen von nun an auch an jedem einzelnen Tag zu verdienen."

Bella sah mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen zu mir hoch und strich mir mit den Fingerspitzen über mein Gesicht. Ihre Arme fanden langsam den Weg um meine Schultern. In stiller Akzeptanz zog sie meine Lippen wieder auf ihre und sie strich mit ihrem Fuß über meine Wade. "Warum öffnest du nicht den Rest deines Geschenks?"

Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen und betrachtete noch einmal die Karte, die ich immer noch festhielt, bis sie ihren Finger unter mein Kinn legte und meinen Kopf drehte, damit ich sie ansah. Danach fuhr sie mit den Fingern ihren Hals entlang nach unten zu der Haut, die sichtbar wurde, als sie ihren Morgenmantel aus Satin öffnete. Langsam begriff ich, während ich ihr dabei zusah, und dann sah ich hoch und bemerkte das spitzbübische Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Ich spürte, wie sich jeder Muskel in meinem Gesicht sofort entspannte, als ich meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand abstützte, während die andere in das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten tauchte und sich dann auf den Gürtel ihres Mantels legte. Ihre Arme fielen nach unten, als ich den Gürtel entknotete, und ich öffnete das Kleidungsstück, nur um sie darunter komplett nackt vorzufinden. "Ich muss mich korrigieren. _Jetzt _ist alles perfekt."

Bellas Lachen erfüllte das Zimmer, als ich mein Gesicht mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub, meine Arme unter sie schob und uns herumdrehte, bis sie auf mir saß. Sie setzte sich auf und ließ sich ihren Morgenmantel über die Schultern fallen. Mein Blick wanderte über jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, der freigelegt wurde. Sie holte tief Luft, ihre Hände legten sich über meine und ich streichelte mich hoch über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten. Ihre Zunge befeuchtete ihre Unterlippe, als meine Daumen über ihre Nippel strichen. Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten über meine Arme, als sie mit zurückgeneigtem Kopf vor Lust aufstöhnte. Sie hob ihn wieder, als sie über meine Brust und meinen Hals strich, und schließlich legte sie sie an meine Wangen. Sie neigte den Kopf, legte ihre Lippen auf meine und machte mit den Hüften kreisende Bewegungen.

Ich stöhnte aus voller Kehle, als meine Hände an ihre Seiten wanderten. Ich ergriff ihre Beine und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis aus meinem tiefsten Inneren an, sie wieder unter mich zu bringen und sofort tief in sie zu dringen. Jedes Zucken ihres Körpers, als sie sich meinen Hals entlang nach unten küsste, sorgte dafür, dass auch ich bebte, bis ihre Wärme mit Ausnahme der sanften Berührungen ihrer Lippen verschwand. Meine Finger woben sich in ihr Haar, während sie meinen Bauch berührte, mit dem Kinn leicht über den Bund meiner Hose fuhr und mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu mir hoch blickte. "Bella ..."

Sie legte ihre Hände an meine Hüften, um sie unten zu halten, als ich sie unfreiwillig vom Bett hoch und in ihre Richtung heben wollte. Ich wollte sie so sehr, ich konnte mich kaum zurückhalten. "Entspann' dich, Baby. Lass mich dich zum Geburtstag ein wenig verwöhnen."

Ihre Worte steigerten die Spannung bloß, die verzweifelte Lust, jeden Zentimeter von ihr zu fühlen. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ den Kopf zurück ins Kissen sinken, als sie ihre Lippen auf den Stoff über meiner Erektion legte und mich vom Ansatz bis zur Spitze massierte. In einer quälend langsamen Bewegung hakte sie ihre Finger in meinem Hosenbund ein, zog mir den Stoff über die Hüften und die Beine hinab, bis sie mir meine Boxershorts komplett ausgezogen hatte, und dann warf sie sie auf den Boden. Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen, als ich spürte, wie ihre Brüste an meinen Beinen streiften und sie leichte Küsse auf meinen Knien verteilte.

"Also, was wünschst du dir zum Geburtstag, Edward?", schnurrte sie mit verführerischer Stimme. Sie nahm meinen Schwanz in ihre Hand und streichelte mich langsam. Meine Stimme blieb in meiner Kehle stecken, als ich ihre weiche Haut an mir spürte, und ich schüttelte schwer keuchend den Kopf. "Sag' es mir."

"Ich hab' es doch schon bekommen, Baby."

"Oh, gut. Dann schätze ich, kann ich jetzt aufhören, wenn das der Fall ist", neckte Bella mich. Sie begann, von mir zurückzuweichen, und ich griff nach ihrer freien Hand und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Dann sag' es mir."

"Mund. Ich will zuerst deinen Mund spüren", keuchte ich endlich hervor. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen mir wieder liebevoll über die Spitze meiner Erektion.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest", wisperte Bella. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge an der Unterseite entlang, bevor sie meinen Penis zwischen ihre Lippen nahm. Ihr warmer Mund umschloss mich, bis ich mit meiner Eichel an ihre Kehle stieß, und dann begann sie, sich zurückzuziehen. Sie sah mir kurz in die Augen, während sie die Spitze mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste, und dann glitt sie wieder nach unten.

"Scheiße, Bella", keuchte ich schwer. Meine Finger klammerten sich an die Decke unter mir, damit ich mit meinen Hüften nicht in das himmlische Gefühl ihres Mundes vorstieß. Ihre Zunge und Lippen massierten mich weiter, bis ich spürte, wie sich in meinem Bauch alles verkrampfte, und ich legte meine Hände an ihr Gesicht. "Baby, ich komme gleich."

Bella sah zu mir hoch. Sie hob den Kopf, als ihre Finger sich wieder um den Ansatz meines Schwanzes legten. "Ist das nicht der Sinn dahinter?"

"In dir. Ich will in dir sein", antwortete ich mit einem Stöhnen. Ich nahm ihre freie Hand, die auf meiner Hüfte lag, in meine, und zog sanft daran. Sie gab mir mit den Lippen einen letzten Kuss auf meine Erektion, dann kletterte sie wieder über mich, setzte sich rittlings auf meine Hüften und ich musste bei dem Gefühl ihrer warmen, feuchten Haut, die an meiner streifte, aufstöhnen.

"Wie du wünschst", flüsterte sie. Sie dirigierte mich zu ihrem Eingang und senkte sich auf mich nieder. Sie stöhnte, als ich sie langsam ausfüllte, und drückte ihre Lippen auf meine, als unsere Körper sich endlich vollständig vereinigten.

"Oh Gott. Fuck", murmelte ich atemlos. Meine Finger umklammerten ihren Hintern, um sie näher zu mir zu ziehen und um fester in sie zu stoßen. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, seit ich zum letzten Mal solch ein euphorisches Gefühl verspürt hatte wie jetzt, als sie mich umgab, obwohl es eigentlich ja nur ein paar Monate her war. Dass ich ihr leises Atmen und Keuchen hörte, ihre Haut an meiner spürte und mit jedem Blick sehen konnte, wie sehr sie mich liebte. Und ich wollte in diesem Moment versinken.

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, Baby", murmelte sie. Sie nahm meine Unterlippe zwischen ihre und zog sanft daran, bevor sie sich aufsetzte.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, stützte ihre Hände an meinen Beinen ab und umgriff sie fest, als sie begann, sich mit ihren Hüften über mir zu bewegen. Sie wurde langsam immer schneller. Mein Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, an der unsere Körper miteinander verschmolzen. Ich beobachtete, wie mein Schwanz immer wieder in ihr verschwand, und ich stieß einen schweren Atem aus. Ich legte meine Hand zwischen ihre Beine, umkreiste mit meinen Fingerspitzen ihr Knötchen und ihr Kopf fiel mit einem Keuchen nach hinten.

"Edward ... es geht nicht ... um mich ... Fuck!", stöhnte sie und biss sich fest auf die Lippe. "Es soll ... für dich sein."

"Ist es doch", antwortete ich mit knurrender Stimme. Ich umkreiste ihre Klitoris ein wenig fester. "Ich will sehen, wie du kommst."

Bella stieß ein kehliges Stöhnen aus und drückte den Rücken noch ein wenig stärker durch, als sie ihre Hüften immer wieder auf mich senkte. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in die Haut an meinen Oberschenkeln und ich zischte wegen diesem Kratzen, aber stieß dennoch noch kräftiger in sie vor. "Gott, ja!"

Ich sah, wie ihr Körper zu zittern begann, während sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne keuchte, und meine Hände legten sich an ihre Hüften, um sie still zu halten. Ihre Muskeln zuckten, als ihr Orgasmus über sie hinwegflutete, meine Stöße sorgten dafür, dass ein schweres Keuchen über ihre Lippen drang, während sie ihre Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Als sie in meinen Armen kraftlos wurde, zog ich sie zu mir herab und rollte uns herum, sodass ich zwischen ihren Beinen lag und hinunter in ihr gerötetes Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk aller Zeiten", wisperte ich gegen ihre Lippen. Ich spürte, wie sich ihre Arme um meinen Rücken schlangen, sie ihr Bein an meiner Hüfte anwinkelte und mich tiefer in sich zog. Sie umarmte mich fester, als ich begann, mich wieder zu bewegen. Leises Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft und ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. "Gott, du bist so fucking schön."

Bella öffnete die Augen, um zu mir hochzublicken. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen leicht über meine Schulterblätter. Ich bewegte mich langsam weiter und beobachtete jeden Atemzug, der ihr mit jedem Stoß entwich. "Mehr."

Ich stützte mich auf die Ellenbogen, ergriff das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf mit meinen Händen und stieß nun mit einer neuen Dringlichkeit in sie. Ich wurde mit einem langen, anhaltenden Stöhnen belohnt, das ihr entkam, und ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Muskeln wegen des herannahenden Höhepunktes anspannten. "Shit ... Bella ..."

Ihre Nägel kratzten über meinen Rücken, als sie mir entgegen kam, dann schlang sie die Arme um mich, bis ich nicht mehr atmen konnte, und kam in ihr. Mein Körper entspannte sich langsam und ich ließ mich auf sie sinken. Ich spürte, wie sie mit den Fingern durch mein feuchtes Haar strich, während ihr Atem sich ebenfalls verlangsamte. Wir lagen einige Minuten lang still da, berührten uns und hauchten uns zarte Küsse auf die Haut, bevor ich mich neben sie legte und sie sich sofort an meiner Seite einrollte.

Mein Herz schlug schnell gegen ihre Wange und ich zog die Decke über uns, als sie erzitterte, weil ein Lufthauch vom Deckenventilator über unsere Körper strich. Sie neigte den Kopf, um zu mir hochzublicken, und ich strich sanft die Haare zur Seite, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen, und schob sie hinter ihr Ohr.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Bella. Sie streckte den Hals ein wenig weiter, um mich zu küssen.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte ich gegen ihre Lippen. Ich zog ihren Körper noch näher an mich. "Danke."

"Wofür?", antwortete sie mit einem leisen Glucksen. Sie strich mit ihren Fingern über meine Wange.

"Dafür, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast", sagte ich ernst und blickte ihr in die Augen. Ihr Lächeln geriet ein wenig ins Wanken, bevor sie mich wieder küsste.

"Niemals."

* * *

><p><em>Sechs Monate später<em>

Der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken herab, als ich das Krankenhaus verließ und tief die beißende Kälte einatmete. Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich in meinen Augen bildeten, und gegen die Wut, die unter der Oberfläche brodelte. Ich musste mich erst sammeln, bevor ich in meinen Wagen stieg und heim fuhr, wo Bella auf mich wartete, damit wir wie jeden Freitag nach der Arbeit ausgehen konnten.

_Das gehört mit dazu, Arzt zu sein, _rief ich mir in Erinnerung, aber zum ersten Mal seit jeher funktionierte es nicht.

Ich stieß ein lautes Knurren aus und ließ meine Faust in die Mülltonne krachen, die neben mir stand. Ich hörte, wie sich hinter mir rasche Schritte näherten. Starke Hände ergriffen meine Schultern und zogen mich zurück, trotz dass ich dagegen ankämpfte und mich befreien wollte.

"Dr. Cullen, es gab nichts, das Sie noch hätten tun können. Sie war schon zu weit hinüber, als sie zu uns gebracht wurde." Die beruhigende Stimme von Schwester Banner versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Sie legte ihre Arme tröstend um meine Brust.

"Das war besinnungslos! Ich könnte diesen Vollidioten umbringen!", rief ich. Es war mir egal, wer mich in diesem Moment sonst noch hören konnte.

"Edward", sagte sie leise. Sie festigte ihren Griff um mich. "So sehr ich Ihnen auch zustimme, Sie wissen, dass sie loslassen müssen."

Ich gestattete ihr, mich zu einer Bank zu bringen, wo wir uns nebeneinander hinsetzten. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und spürte, wie sie mir mit der Hand über den Arm strich. "Wie? Wie lässt man so etwas los?"

Schwester Banner seufzte schwer und senkte den Blick. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das müssen wir, wenn wir weiterhin unseren Job machen wollen." Sie hielt inne, nahm meine Hand in ihre und stieß scharf die Luft aus. "Sie bluten. Kommen Sie mit hinein, damit ich Sie versorgen kann."

Ich setzte mich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Meine geschwollenen Knöchel schmerzten, als ich meine Finger streckte. "Nein, ich kann heute nicht mehr dort hinein gehen. Nicht, solang dieser Bastard in meiner Notaufnahme noch atmet, wenn er ..."

Ich brach ab und ihr Arm schlang sich um meine Schultern. "Lassen Sie mich dann wenigstens ein Taxi rufen? In diesem Zustand sollten Sie nicht fahren, und ganz sicher nicht auf diesen Straßen."

"Nein", antwortete ich. Ich räusperte mich und rieb mir mit den Handflächen über die Augen. "Danke, aber es geht schon. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich nach Hause zu Bella."

"Schön, wenn Sie sicher sind?", gab Sie zögerlich nach und ich sah ihr mit einem Nicken in die Augen. Sie stand von der Bank auf und zog ihre Handschuhe an. Einen Moment lang legte sie ihre Hand auf meine Schulter, bevor sie hinüber zu ihrem eigenen Wagen ging.

Ich blieb noch einen Moment länger, versuchte, mich zu beruhigen und meinen Atem zu verlangsamen, bevor ich mechanisch auf den Parkplatz hinausging. Das Einzige, das mich auf dem Weg nach Hause wachsam sein ließ, war die kalte Luft, die mir vom offenen Fenster ins Gesicht blies, und mein Wunsch, zu Bella zu gelangen. Wir konnten ausgehen, ich konnte mich auf sie konzentrieren und musste für die nächsten zwei Tage nicht an diese schreckliche Erfahrung denken, da ich erst dann ins Krankenhaus zurück musste.

Als ich die Stufen hoch ging, konnte ich vom Inneren der Wohnung schon die Musik hören, gemeinsam mit Bellas leicht daneben liegender Stimme. Ihr Glück und ihre sorgenlose Stimmung drangen förmlich bei der Holztür heraus und ich ließ mich an der Wand entlang auf den Boden sinken. Ich legte den Kopf in meine Hände. Wie könnte ich dort hinein gehen und dieses schöne Geräusch unterbrechen? Und wie konnte ich dort hinein gehen und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert?

Plötzlich verstummte drinnen die Musik und die Tür öffnete sich. Nur eine Sekunde, bevor sie auftauchte, ließ ich den Kopf zwischen meine angewinkelten Knie sinken.

"Edward? Was machst du hier draußen, und warum sitzt du am Boden? Hast du dich verletzt?" Bellas sanfte Stimme ertönte über mir, aber ich konnte unmöglich darauf antworten. Meine Hände vergruben sich noch mehr in meinem Haar, bis sie in meinem Nacken aufeinander stießen, und ich sie dort verschränkte. Trotz meiner Anstrengung, mich zusammenzureißen, brannte es in meinen Augen und meine Schultern begannen zu beben. Ich spürte, wie ihre Knie an meinem Bein streiften, als sie sich neben mich kniete und mir mit der Hand über den Rücken streichelte. "Baby, du machst mir Angst. Bist du okay?"

Ich konnte nur langsam den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen schütteln. Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor mir und stützte sie auf die Knie. Mein Gesicht hielt ich immer noch vor ihr verborgen. Sie zog mich sanft in ihre Arme und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Ich spürte, wie ihre Lippen sich an mein Haar drücken. "Meine Patientin hat es heute nicht geschafft. Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, dann ziehe ich mich um und wir können los."

"Oh Gott, Edward", sagte Bella mit zittrigem Atem. Sie hielt mich fester in ihren Armen und ich klammerte mich an ihre Taille. "Wir gehen nirgendwohin. Ich rufe an und sage die Reservierung ab, und dann setzen wir uns hin und reden, während ich deine Hand bandagiere."

"Bella, ich kann nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht", antwortete ich. Der Damm in meiner Brust brach endlich wegen all des Drucks, den ich seit über einer Stunde in mir aufgebaut hatte.

Als ich gezwungen war, den Druckverband zu lockern, hörte ich die Worte in meinem Kopf immer und immer wieder ...

_"Hören Sie auf, Dr. Cullen. Sie kommt nicht wieder zurück. Hören Sie auf!"_

_Mein Blick ruhte starr auf der leblosen Gestalt vor mir. Der beständige Ton des fehlenden Herzschlags auf dem Monitor drang in den Hintergrund, als ich langsam nach hinten trat._

_"Zeitpunkt des Todes, 18:24 Uhr", schaffte ich gerade, bevor ich auf den Gang lief und mich in den ersten Mülleimer übergab, an dem ich vorbeikam._

In all den Jahren meines Praktikums und meienr Assistenzzeit war ich noch nie so wenig Herr über meine eigenen Gefühle gewesen, und ich war noch nie in solch einer schwachen Verfassung gewesen – sonst hätte ich das Medizinstudium nie überstanden.

"Ist schon gut. Wir müssen nicht darüber reden", flüsterte Bella leise. Sie strich mir mit den Fingern meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf meine Stirn und rutschte zurück, um aufzustehen, aber ich hielt sie weiterhin fest, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. "Edward, gehen wir hinein, okay?"

Ihre sanfte Stimme war beruhigend und meine Arme entspannten sich, sodass sie mir aufhelfen konnte. Sie hielt mich um die Hüfte fest, als ich wacklig in die Wohnung ging, und sie brachte mich zur Couch. Ich ließ mich in die Kissen fallen und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich hörte, wie Bella zum Telefon griff und unsere Reservierung stornierte, dann rannte sie ins Badezimmer, um den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu holen.

Als die Couch neben mir einsank, gestattete ich mir endlich, die Hände in den Schoß fallen zu lassen, während Bella ihre High Heels auszog und sich im Schneidersitz hinsetzte. Sie blieb still, während sie die Abschürfungen auf meinen Knöcheln säuberte, und ich war ihr für die Stille dankbar. Ich sah sie an, betrachtete ihre Erscheinung und spürte, wie mich eine Welle der Schuld überrollte. Sie sah absolut umwerfend aus in dem dunkelroten Kleid, das sie trug. Die Haare hatte sie hinter ihre Schultern geschoben und dadurch waren die kleinen Diamantohrringe zu sehen, die ich ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Das hätte der letzte Abend sein sollen, den wir zusammen verbrachten, bevor die Weihnachtsfeiertage begannen. Am nächsten Tag wollten wir für den Rest des Wochenendes zu meinen Eltern fahren, damit wir meiner Mutter beim Dekorieren des Hauses helfen konnten, und nächste Woche würde ich die ganze Zeit über Bereitschaftsdienst haben. Sie beschwerte sich zwar nie, aber ich wusste, dass sie mehr als nur einmal enttäuscht wurde.

Sobald sie meine Hand verbunden hatte, stellte sie die Kiste auf den Kaffeetisch und setzte sich zurück, um ihre Arme um meine Schultern zu schlingen.

"Es tut mir Leid wegen unserem Date heute, Bella", sagte ich endlich und lehnte den Kopf an ihre Seite. "Ich werde es wieder gutmachen, das verspreche ich."

Ich zuckte förmlich zusammen, in dem Moment, als die nur allzu vertrauten Worte meine Lippen verließen. Ich hatte geschworen, sie Bella gegenüber nie mehr zu verwenden. Ich hatte sie in der Vergangenheit schon viel zu oft gesagt und mein Versprechen immer wieder gebrochen. Dennoch rutschte sie näher zu mir und drückte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Entschuldige dich nicht, ich verstehe dich vollkommen. Es gibt noch andere Abende. Soll ich dir irgendetwas holen?"

Ich setzte mich auf, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte meine Ellenbogen auf die Knie. "Eigentlich würde ich einfach gern ins Bett gehen, wenn das okay ist."

"Willst du, dass ich gehe?", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme. Ihre Hand streichelte sanft über meinen Rücken.

Ohne auch nur aufzublicken, legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Beine, damit sie neben mir blieb, und damit überraschte ich uns beide. Der Gedanke daran, in dieser Nacht ohne sie zu sein, erfüllte mich mit einer gewissen Unruhe, mehr noch als an jedem anderen Abend – so selten diese auch waren – den wir nicht zusammen verbrachten. "Bitte bleib."

"In Ordnung", flüsterte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, wodurch eine weitere Welle der Ruhe durch meinen Körper strömte. Sie stand von der Couch auf.

Als ich mich erhob, nahm ich ihre Hand mit meiner unverletzten und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Ich zog mich rasch aus und kletterte ins Bett. Meine Gedanken kreisten um die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages, als ich darauf wartete, dass sie sich umzog. In der Vergangenheit war mein Zuhause der letzte Ort, an dem ich sein wollte, und ich hätte eher zu ein paar Drinks in der Bar optiert und anschließend Emmett angerufen, um mich zu meiner Wohnung zu fahren, wenn ich erst einmal ausreichend betäubt war. Und doch war das Einzige, an das ich denken konnte, zu Bella nach Hause zu kommen. Ich wollte nichts mehr als ihr Gesicht zu sehen und ihre Arme um mich zu spüren. Und doch überraschte sie mich mit ihren Reaktionen.

Bella drängte mich nicht zum Reden und bestand nicht darauf, dass ich mich besser fühlen würde, wenn ich erst einmal darüber gesprochen hatte. Sie sorgte nicht, dass ich mich schuldig fühlte, weil ich unsere Pläne für den heutigen Abend durchkreuzt hatte, egal wie viele Stunden sie zuvor dafür aufgewendet hatte, sich fertig zu machen und sich die Haare zu richten. Als sie mich ansah, sah ich nichts als ehrliche Besorgnis, Geduld und Verständnis.

Und das machte mich sprachlos.

Als sie endlich zu mir ins Bett kletterte, legte ich mich hinter sie, bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, und ich drückte meinen Körper an ihren Rücken und vergrub mein Gesicht in den weichen Wellen ihres Haares. Ich spürte, wie ihre Fingerspitzen leicht über meinen Arm zu meiner Hand wanderten und zart über die Bandage über meinen Knöcheln streiften. "Tut es sehr weh?"

Ich seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sie fester mit meinem Arm fest. "Nein, ist schon gut. Ist ja meine eigene Schuld, weil ich diesen dummen Müllcontainer geschlagen habe."

Bella drehte abrupt den Kopf, um mich anzusehen. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um mein Handgelenk. "Du hast einen _Müllcontainer _geschlagen?"

Ich holte tief Luft und stieß sie langsam wieder aus, dann drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig zu mir und legte mir ihre Hand auf die Brust. Mein Blick wanderte zu ichr, ich sah, wie ihre Augen nervös über mein Gesicht wanderten. "Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass es einer meiner Patienten nicht geschafft hat. Aber ich konnte mit dieser heute nicht umgehen, Bella. Ich war heute näher dran, meine ganze Karriere einfach wegzuwerfen, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Es war einfach so ... schrecklich ..."

Sie unterbrach mich, indem sie ihre Finger auf meine Lippen legte und den Kopf schüttelte. "Du musst es mir nicht erklären, Edward."

Ich nahm ihre Hand, drückte meine Lippen kurz auf ihre Fingerspitzen und legte sie dann auf meine Brust. "Doch, ich muss."

Bella holte tief Luft, verwob ihre Finger mit meinen und streichelte mit dem Daumen seitlich über meine Hand. Sie wartete geduldig, als ich hart schluckte und die Kraft sammelte, die ich brauchte, um fortzufahren ... Stärke, von der ich wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment von ihr kam.

"Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, als ein Kind in der Notaufnahme zu verlieren, aber ich lag falsch. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als wenn du angepiept wirst, weil ein fünf Jahre altes, kleines Mädchen eingeliefert wird und du nichts mehr für sie tun kannst." Am Ende meines Satzes biss ich meine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass ich mir sicher war, sie würden bersten. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Ich versuchte, die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle wiederzuerlangen, aber es blieb fruchtlos, als ich ihre Finger spürte, die eine Träne wegstrichen, die mir aus dem Augenwinkel gelaufen war. "Als Arzt weiß ich, dass ich emotional distanziert bleiben muss. Aber als Mann konnte ich das einfach nicht. Nicht, wenn ihr Vater, wenn der Mann, der sie mit seinem Leben hätte beschützen sollen, der Grund für ihre Verletzungen war."

Ich hörte, wie Bella neben mir scharf einatmete, und ich öffnete die Augen, um zu ihr zu blicken. Auch über ihr Gesicht liefen die Tränen. Ich zog sie näher, schlang meine Arme um sie und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

"Er war so betrunken, dass wir kaum ein Wort von dem verstanden, was er sagte. Aber er setzte das hübsche, kleine Mädchen in seinen Wagen und geriet aufs Glatteis. Er brach sich das Bein und schlug sich den Kopf an, und sie ..." Meine Stimme erstarrte und ich hielt Bella noch fester. Ihre Hand schlang sich um meine Schulter und sie drückte ihre Lippen an meine Brust. "Und das alles nur wegen eines dämlichen Sorgerechtstreits. Wie kann jemand nur so dumm und egoistisch sein? Was in aller Welt ist wichtiger als das eigene Kind?"

Bellas Kopf hob sich und ich konnte ihren Blick auf mir spüren, auch wenn ich selbst wieder an die Decke sah. Ich hatte noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, Kinder in meinem Leben zu haben oder Vater zu sein, aber die Ereignisse dieses Abends ließen meine ganze Zukunft vor mir aufflackern.

Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, mein Kind zum ersten Mal in den Armen zu halten. Einem kleinen Jungen oder einem kleinen Mädchen bei den ersten unbeholfenen Schritten zuzusehen. Das kreischende Gelächter zu hören, wenn ich mein Kind durch den Garten jagte und herumwirbelte, sobald ich es eingefangen hatte, bis uns beiden schwindelig war und wir ins Gras fielen. Der erste Schultag, die Abschlusszeremonie, zum ersten Mal in einem stillen Haus zu sein, wenn es aufs College geht, Meine Tochter zum Altar zu führen, zu einem Mann, der in meinen Augen nie gut genug für sie sein würde, aber ich würde sie ihm trotzdem geben, weil sie so verdammt glücklich aussieht.

Und in jedem dieser gedanklichen Bilder waren es Bellas Augen, die mich aus einem anderen Gesicht ansahen. Bella stand mir bei und hielt meine Hand, sie lag neben mir, für den Rest meines Lebens, so wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

"Edward?" Ihre Stimme erklang neben mir und riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen.

Ich drehte den Kopf zu ihr, hielt ihre Hand an meine Brust und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als ich leise zu ihr sagte: "Heirate mich."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Mein Atem stockte bei seinen Worten, die überhaupt nicht zu dem Thema passten, das wir gerade noch diskutiert hatten. Von all den Dingen, die er hätte sagen können, hätte mich nichts so überraschen können wie das. Ich konnte immer noch den mitgenommenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen, weil es dieses kleine Mädchen heute nicht geschafft hatte, aber in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den ich nicht deuten konnte, und das nervte mich. "Edward, ich weiß, du bist aufgebracht, aber ..."

Er rollte sich zur Seite, in meine Richtung, und hielt meine Hand weiterhin zwischen uns fest. Die Stirn lehnte er an meine. "Heute war der bislang schlimmste Tag meiner ganzen Karriere, und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Das weiß ich. Aber dadurch habe ich auch darüber nachgedacht, was mir wirklich wichtig ist. Vor einem Jahr wäre ich nach so einem Tag in eine Bar gegangen und hätte mich nach zu viel Bier von Emmett nach Hause bringen lassen. Das wollte ich heute aber nicht. Alles, das ich wirklich wollte, war, zu dir nach Hause zu kommen. Und so will ich jeden Abend verbringen, egal ob es ein guter oder ein schlechter Tag war. Mit dir."

Ich starrte ihn weiterhin ungläubig an. Ich hatte zwar keinen Zweifel daran, mein restliches Leben mit Edward verbringen zu wollen, aber ich hatte wirklich nicht mit so etwas Plötzlichem von ihm gerechnet. Der Mietvertrag meiner Wohnung endete bald und wir hatten gerade erst beschlossen, dass ich bei ihm einziehen würde. Und auch das erst, nachdem wir ausreichend diskutiert und geplant hatten. Spontanität hatte noch nie zu Edwards ausgeprägtesten Eigenschaften gehört, seit ich ihn kannte, und jeder Ausbruch davon war immer wieder überraschend - aber das hier war ein völlig neues Level für ihn.

"Bella?", wisperte er nach einer langen Stille. Er hielt meine Hand noch fester und langsam trat die Nervosität in seine Augen.

Ich räusperte mich und stützte mich auf dem Ellenbogen auf. Ich zog seine Hand an meine Lippen und küsste sie sanft. "Ich sage nicht nein, nur nicht jetzt. Und nicht, weil ich nicht ja sagen _will, _sondern weil ich es aus den richtigen Gründen will."

"Ist es ..."

Ich unterbrach ihn, hob seine Hand und presste meine Finger auf seine Lippen. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte, sein Körper verlor jegliche Spannung. Ich griff an seine Wange und beugte mich zu ihm, um ihn zart zu küssen. "In zwei Wochen bin ich dann die ganze Zeit über hier und dann wirst du mich nie mehr los." Ich hielt inne und er stieß ein kurzes Glucksen aus. Sein Arm schlang sich um mich und zog mich zu ihm. "Du bist alles, das ich will, Edward. Das wird sich nicht ändern, egal ob wir jetzt oder erst in zehn Jahren heiraten."

Edwards Augen flogen auf, um mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir zu blicken. "In zehn _Jahren?"_

Ich musste einfach lachen bei der Panik in seiner Stimme und ich streichelte seine Wange mit meinen Fingerspitzen. "Ich sage nicht, dass ich noch zehn Jahre brauche, bis ich ja sage. Aber ich werde in zehn Jahren immer noch hier sein, um ja zu sagen, wenn wir denn so lang brauchen, bis wir an diesem Punkt angelangt sind", sagte ich leise. Ich legte mich wieder neben ihm hin und schlang ihm meinen Arm um die Schultern. "Gib uns drei Monate. Sobald wir erst einmal ganz zusammenwohnen und uns eingerichtet haben, fragst du mich einfach noch einmal, wenn du das immer noch willst. Ich will, dass wir das hier richtig machen."

Edward nickte, drückte sein Gesicht an meine Brust und ich hielt ihn stundenlang in Stille fest. Er entspannte sich nach und nach und ich konnte praktisch spüren, wie ihm die Anspannung langsam aus dem Körper wich. Seine Finger strichen leicht über meine Haut und absorbierten die Ernsthaftigkeit des Augenblicks. "Ich liebe dich wirklich, weißt du", murmelte er leise, als er langsam einschlief.

"Das weiß ich doch", flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen an sein Haar. "Und ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

><p>Die folgenden drei Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Die Weihnachtsfeiertage waren hektisch, da Emmetts und Rosalies Tochter Emma kurz nach Weihnachten zur Welt kam und sich danach alles um das kleine Mädchen drehte. Alice kam für ein paar Wochen zu uns, nachdem sie eine schwere Trennung mit Jasper durchgemacht hatte, und dadurch hatten wir alle die Möglichkeit, unsere Freundschaft wieder zu kitten, ehe sie erneut auf seine Ranch nach Texas zog. Und dann mussten wir uns natürlich noch neben unseren hektischen Jobs daran gewöhnen, dass wir jetzt zusammen lebten ...<p>

Ich bemerkte kaum, wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Eines Abends betrat ich spät die Wohnung. Ich ging auf Zehenspitzen durch die Tür, damit ich Edward nicht aufweckte. Und doch, als ich mich zum Wohnzimmer drehte, hielt ich plötzlich inne bei dem Anblick der winzigen Kerzen, die in dem offenen Wohnbereich verteilt waren, und die Liebe meines Lebens stand mitten im Zimmer, trug einen schwarzen Anzug und hatte eine einzelne, rote Rose in der Hand. Die Tränen traten mir bei der Schönheit dieses Anblicks in die Augen. Ich stellte zittrig meine Handtasche und meine Aktenmappe auf den Boden, die Anstrengung des Tages war komplett vergessen.

Ich zermarterte mein Gehirn, während ich langsam auf ihn zu ging. Heute Abend hatten wir kein Date eingeplant, es war nicht unser Jahrestag und auch nicht mein Geburtstag. Mein Gehirn war völlig leer. "Hey, Baby, was ist der Anlass?"

Edward lächelte und reichte mir die Rose. Er legte seine Hände an meine Hüften und gab mir einen sanften Kuss. "Du."

Ich seufzte zufrieden gegen seine Lippen und schlang meine Arme um ihn. "Mmm, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, zu solch einem Anblick nach Hause zu kommen. Pass auf, du verwöhnst mich zu sehr."

"Ich wollte, dass das perfekt wird", antwortete er. Er hielt mein Gesicht und sah mir in die Augen. "Du hast es verdient."

Seine Finger strichen über meine Wange, dann kniete er sich vor mir hin und griff mit der Hand in die Tasche seines Jacketts. Meine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Bauch, damit meine Hände nicht so zitterten, als ich vollends realisierte, was er vorhatte. Ich spürte, wie mir eine Träne über die Wange lief, aber das Lächeln, das sich auf meine Lippen zog, war beinahe schmerzhaft.

"Bella", begann er. Er löste eine meiner Hände aus meinem Klammergriff zu meinen Seiten, hielt sie fest, und mit seiner anderen Hand hielt er eine blaue, samtene Schatulle. "In den letzten drei Monaten habe ich mir über eine Million Arten überlegt, wie ich das hier machen könnte. Von einem romantischen Abendessen bis hin zu einem Wochenend-Kurzurlaub, aber nichts erschien mir perfekter als dieser Ort, dieses Zimmer, wo du dort drüben auf dem Computer mein ganzes Leben für immer verändert hast. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht einmal annähernd perfekt, aber nach all dem, was wir durchgemacht haben, bist du immer noch bei mir geblieben, obwohl du jeden Grund dazu hattest, mich aufzugeben. Ich liebe dich, und ich will den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, dich so glücklich zu machen, wie du es bei mir von dem Moment an getan hast, seit du in mein Leben getreten bist. Ich will jeden Abend mit dir Liebe machen, Babys mit dir bekommen, mit dir gemeinsam alt werden, damit wir uns gemeinsam über unsere schmerzenden Gelenke und die Arthritis beschweren können."

Ich lachte trotz meiner Tränen, als er zu mir hochgrinste. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, bevor er die Schatulle öffnete und einen schlichten und trotzdem wunderschönen Diamantring zum Vorschein brachte. Ich war sprachlos, als ich ihn betrachtete - drei Steine waren in den schmalen, goldenen Ring eingearbeitet und glitzerten im flackernden Licht der Kerzen um uns herum.

Edwards Blick ruhte auf mir, die Ernsthaftigkeit kehrte in seine Augen zurück. "Bitte sag ja."

Ich sank vor ihm auf die Knie, legte meine Hände an sein Gesicht und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Dann flüsterte ich: "Als könnte ich jemals nein sagen."

Er atmete erleichtert aus. Wir lehnten kurz die Stirn aneinander, bis er sich zurücklehnte und mir den Ring auf den Finger schob. Unsere Lippen fanden wieder zueinander und ich zog ihn mit mir mit, als ich mich auf den Boden legte. Ich zog seine Krawatte lose, wir zogen uns langsam gegenseitig aus und liebten uns die ganze Nacht hindurch, bis wir es kurz vor Anbruch der Morgendämmerung endlich ins Bett schafften. Seine Arme waren um mich geschlungen, während wir beide völlig erschöpft zum Fenster hinaus sahen, bis wir endlich im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs einschliefen.

Zum Glück war jetzt Wochenende.

* * *

><p>Der Morgen unserer Hochzeit war ein völliges Chaos, so wie es Hochzeiten häufig waren. Aber da weder Edward, noch ich etwas Extravagantes wollten, denn wir wollten nur Mr. und Mrs. Cullen werden – der Gedanke ans Durchbrennen wurde leider von unseren Müttern zunichte gemacht – also hatten wir uns entschieden, im Juni im Garten seiner Eltern zu heiraten. So hatten Esme und ich noch drei Monate Zeit, um alles zu arrangieren und sicher zu gehen, dass meine Eltern da waren, und all das schafften wir fast ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle.<p>

Aber dann wachte ich am Morgen meiner Hochzeit auf und betete, dass ich träumte und in einem schrecklichen Albtraum gefangen war.

Graue Wolken verdeckten den Himmel und der Regen, der erst am nächsten Tag kommen sollte, strömte in dicken Tropfen herab, genauso wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Mein _einziger _Wunsch war es gewesen, die Zeremonie draußen abzuhalten, und natürlich wusste _jeder, _dass es kein Glück brachte, wenn es am Hochzeitstag regnete.

Jeder, wie es schien, außer meine zukünftige Schwiegermutter.

"Das muss doch eines der schrecklichsten Ammenmärchen aller Zeiten sein", sagte sie und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als sie den Reißverschluss meines Kleides hoch zog, während Rose und Alice sich an meinem Schleier zu schaffen machten. "An dem Tag, an dem ich Carlisle heiratete, gab es Regen, Graupel und Hagelschauer. Eines der Hagelkörner kam sogar durch eines der Bleiglasfenster und traf meinen Onkel George direkt an der Seite des Kopfes. Und jetzt sind wir hier, zweiunddreißig Jahre später, und werden bald sehen, wie unser eigenes Baby heiratet. Du und Edward, mit euch wird das funktionieren, das Wetter spielt dabei keine Rolle, Bella."

Von diesem Augenblick an war praktisch alles perfekt.

Als ich am Arm meines Vaters die Stufen hinab ging, erblickte ich Edward unter dem Torbogen, welcher in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer aufgestellt worden war, und ich vergaß sofort alles, das meine Gedanken getrübt hatte. Das "wo und wie" war nicht wichtig, nur dass ich in wenigen Momenten seine Hand hielt und mich für die Ewigkeit an ihm binden würde.

Sobald wir die Ringe ausgetauscht hatten und der Standesbeamte uns zu Ehemann und Ehefrau erklären wollte, unterbrach Edward ihn, bevor er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, und nahm meine Hand in seine. Ich runzelte die Stirn, als er mich aus dem Zimmer und zur Hintertür hinaus führte, wo es immer noch dampfte und regnete.

"Was tust du?", fragte ich mit einem Lachen und hielt meinen Rock hoch, um nicht zu stolpern, während wir über das nasse Gras liefen und uns die Gäste unter ihren bunten Regenschirmen folgten.

Wir hielten an der Brücke an, die über den Teich führte, und er drehte sich zu mir um, damit er auch meine andere Hand in seine nehmen konnte. "Das Einzige, was du an unserer Hochzeit wolltest, war, draußen zu heiraten. Was wäre ich wohl für ein Ehemann, wenn ich dir nicht einmal diesen einfachen Wunsch erfüllen würde?"

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter und Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen, denn ich hörte nach dem: "... kraft meines Amtes", seitens des Standesbeamten nichts mehr, denn ich fühlte nur noch Edwards Hände, die sanft an meinen Wangen lagen. Seine Lippen trafen auf meine, bevor der Mann überhaupt seine letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, und ich verschmolz in diesem Kuss.

Es war mir egal, dass mein Hochzeitskleid nass wurde oder dass meine Satinschuhe ruiniert waren. Es war mir egal, dass ich am Montag zur Arbeit musste, statt irgendwelche extravagante Flitterwochen zu verbringen. Das waren nur Kleider, und Urlaub konnten wir jederzeit machen.

Ich war Mrs. Edward Cullen, und das machte meine Welt absolut perfekt.

* * *

><p>Obwohl Edward und ich gerne Kinder haben wollten, beschlossen wir, ein Jahr zu warten, bevor wir es versuchen wollten. Unsere Jobs waren immer verantwortungsvoller geworden und wir hatten kaum genug Zeit, um uns ein gemeinsames Haus zu suchen, und ohne ein eigenes Zimmer für das Baby brauchten wir es ja gar nicht erst zu versuchen.<p>

Und doch, als wir endlich das Haus mit den drei Zimmern bezogen, das nur wenige Kilometer von seinen Eltern entfernt lag, spürte ich langsam dieses "Jucken unter den Fingernägeln", von dem ich schon von vielen anderen Frauen gehört hatte. Eines Nachmittags, als Edward im Krankenhaus war, saß ich stundenlang mitten in dem leeren Zimmer, das eines Tages ein Kinderzimmer sein würde, und meine Gedanken begannen zu kreisen und Pläne zu schmieden. Ich konnte beinahe die weiße Wiege in der Ecke sehen und die Winnie-Pooh-Borte entlang der hellgelben Wand. Ich schloss meine Augen und konnte das Gurgeln des Babys und die Musik des Mobiles beinahe hören.

Bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht und ich schlang mir die Arme um die Taille.

"Bella? Was machst du, Baby?" Edwards Stimme ertönte von der Tür aus und ich spürte seine Hand an meiner Schulter, als er sich hinter mich hockte.

"Nichts", antwortete ich leise. Ich lehnte mich zurück an ihn und zog seine Arme um mich. "Mir geht nur einiges durch den Kopf."

"Wie zum Beispiel?", flüsterte er gegen meine Wange. Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss und setzte sich dann auch auf den Boden.

Mein Magen drehte sich nervös, als ich überlegte, was ich sagen sollte und was ich mit nur wenigen Worten ändern könnte. Aber ich hatte nie etwas so sehr gewollt, seit dem Moment, in dem ich "Ja, ich will", gesagt hatte, und es hatte sich einfach richtig angefühlt. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir schon ein paar Monate früher damit beginnen, ein Baby zu machen?"

Edward war ein paar Augenblicke lang still. Seine Arme schlossen sich ein wenig fester um meine Hüfte, bevor er tief Luft holte. "Du willst ein Baby? Jetzt?"

"Tja, ich bin die ganze Zeit hier gesessen und habe nachgedacht", sagte ich mit einem Seufzen. Ich drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. "Unser Leben wird sich _nie _wirklich verlangsamen, oder? Und ehrlich, ich könnte vielleicht sogar von zu Hause aus arbeiten, wenn es sein muss, also könnte ich daheim bei unserem Baby sein. Ich glaube nur, dass es nie die 'perfekte' Zeit geben wird, um es zu bekommen."

Edward spitzte gedankenverloren die Lippen und nickte langsam, bevor er den Kopf drehte, um mich anzusehen. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du bereit dafür bist? Der Schlafmangel und das Stillen um zwei Uhr früh, wenn ich Bereitschaftsdienst habe, die ganze Nacht lang das Weinen, und damit meine ich nicht nur das Baby."

Ich lachte leise und biss mir auf die Lippen. Ich schlang meine Finger zwischen seine, die auf meinem Bauch lagen. "Ja. Und du?"

Meine Stimme klang ein wenig zögerlich, ich wartete nervös auf seine Antwort. Als sie nach einigen langen Momenten nicht kam, atmete ich schwer aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid. Das ist wirklich plötzlich und ich weiß, wir hatten gesagt, wir würden warten. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, warum ich heute hier hereingekommen bin."

"Nein, ist schon gut, Baby", antwortete er und musste sich räuspern. "Und ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Ja."

"Ziemlich sicher?", fragte ich mit einem unsicheren Glucksen.

Edward stimmte in mein Lachen mit ein und er verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du heute schon die Pille genommen?"

"Nein, noch nicht." Ich zog bei seiner Frage die Augenbrauen zusammen und dann spürte ich, wie seine Lippen leicht über meinen Hals streiften. "Jetzt?"

"Es ist nie zu früh, um damit anzufangen, oder?", antwortete er und ich spürte, dass er hinter mir lächelte.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Also versuchen wir es?"

"Wir versuchen es", antwortete er. Er legte seine Hand an meine Wange und lehnte sich vor, um meine Lippen mit meinen zu versiegeln. Seine Zunge strich über meine und ich erstarrte. Ich zog mich ein Stück zurück und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich dabei wohlfühle, wenn wir es im Kinderzimmer tun", sagte ich und rümpfte ein wenig die Nase.

Edward lachte und erhob sich vom Boden, er stand auf und zog mich mit sich hoch. "Wir können doch nicht der Grund für ihr Trauma sein, noch bevor wir sie gezeugt haben, richtig?"

"Sie?", gab ich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zurück.

"Nur so ein Bauchgefühl", antwortete er. Er hob mich mit seinen Armen hoch und trug mich in unser Schlafzimmer.

* * *

><p>Millionen von Frauen werden tagtäglich schwanger, manche ohne es zu versuchen oder sogar komplett versehentlich.<p>

Und doch, als mein fünfundzwanzigster Geburtstag herannahte, versuchten wir es nun schon seit acht Monaten und ich zeigte immer noch keine Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sofort passierte, aber ich konnte nichts gegen die Enttäuschung tun, die mit jedem negativen Schwangerschaftstest und mit jeder darauffolgenden Periode einher kam. Zum Glück blieb Edward optimistisch genug für uns beide und gestattete mir nie, die Hoffnung zu verlieren, dass es eines Tages auch bei uns klappen würde. Das machte mich umso dankbarer, dass ich so einen wundervollen und unterstützenden Mann hatte.

Kurz vor Weihnachten kündigte Edward mir an, dass er für eine Woche die Stadt verlassen musste, um an einer Konferenz teilzunehmen, und mein Herz schmerzte. Seit ich nach Chicago gezogen war, waren wir nie mehr als ein paar Tage getrennt gewesen, wenn er arbeiten musste, und auch dann wusste ich, dass die Heimfahrt höchstens zwanzig Minuten dauerte. Und die nächste Woche würde er in San Diego verbringen, wieder tausende Meilen von mir entfernt, und wir mussten wieder SMS schreiben und per Skype telefonieren, wenn wir Glück hatten.

Mich am Flughafen von ihm zu verabschieden war das Schwerste, das ich seit zwei Jahren machen musste, und ich weinte während des gesamten Heimweges, weil ich an das leere Haus und seine kalte Seite des Bettes dachte, zu der ich zurückkehrte. Ich schaffte es kaum durch die Eingangstür unseres Hauses, bevor mich all die Emotionen einholten und ich mich auf der Toilette übergeben musste.

Am nächsten Abend wartete ich nervös auf seinen Anruf. Ich nahm eine lange Dusche, um ein wenig Zeit totzuschlagen. Als ich mir eine Tasse Tee machte, ertönte das vertraute Klingeln des Computers. Ich zuckte zusammen und lief sofort zum Tisch, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Ich betrachtete das Gesicht, das ich in diesem Moment mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt vermisste.

"Hi, meine Schöne", sagte er müde und lehnte sich an das Kopfteil des Hotelbettes.

"Hi", antwortete ich leise. Ich stützte mein Kinn in meine Hände. "Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Edward rieb sich fest mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und griff sich mit den Fingern in sein Haar. "Es war ein sehr langer, ermüdender Tag. Und ich würde viel lieber zu dir nach Hause kommen als zu einem Computer."

"Ich glaube, es wird sich für dich lohnen", neckte ich ihn mit einem Grinsen.

Er öffnete die Augen, um mich wieder anzusehen, und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Baby, du solltest dich ausruhen. Du hast gesagt, du hast letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen. Ich bin ja in ein paar Tagen wieder zu Hause."

"Tja, das habe ich nicht wirklich damit gemeint, aber ich war schon mal müder und habe dennoch mehr mit dir getan", sagte ich glucksend. "Und es sieht so aus, als würde ich in der baldigen Zukunft noch viel weniger Schlaf abbekommen."

"Häh?", antwortete Edward mit einem verwirrten, ausdruckslosen Blick und ich lächelte noch breiter.

"Tja, so haben wir uns kennengelernt, so haben wir zum ersten Mal 'ich liebe dich' gesagt, und so habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich keinen weiteren Tag ohne dich verbringen kann", begann ich und lehnte mich auf dem Tisch nach vorne. "Ich dachte, so sollte ich dir auch das sagen: Fröhliche Weihnachten, du wirst bald Daddy."

Ich beobachtete sein Gesicht genau. Zuersst wurde es schlaff, sein Kinn sackte ein wenig nach unten, aber sonst regte sichnichts. Durch die Webcam war es schwierig zu sagen, ob er in diesem Moment überhaupt atmete, und ich sah gerade noch, wie er mit den Augen blinzelte. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch, als ich seinen Namen sagte, und seine Lippen zuckte, ehe er sie mit seiner Hand bedeckte. "Du bist schwanger?"

Ich nickte langsam, war mir nicht sicher, was ich von seiner Reaktion halten sollte. "Ja, ähm ... ich habe über mein Verhalten nachgedacht, als du gestern abgereist bist. Ich war emotionaler als je zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben, glaube ich, und dann wurde mir schlecht. Aber nachher ging es mir wieder gut. Und dann wurde mir wieder um drei Uhr früh heute Morgen schlecht. Ich dachte nicht, dass es wahr sein könnte, aber ich habe mir trotzdem einen Test gekauft." Ich hielt inne, zog das Stäbchen aus der Tasche meines Morgenmantels und wedelte damit vor der Kamera herum. Mein Blick war darauf gerichtet, als ich es auf den Tisch legte. "Ich wollte das Glück nicht herausfordern oder uns unnötige Hoffnungen machen, also habe ich noch nichts gesagt."

Mein Kopf ruckte wieder hoch, als ich entfernt hörte, dass er lachte. Er hatte die Hände vor sein Gesicht gelegt und den Kopf zurückgeneigt. Seine Hände sanken wieder hinunter und er schüttelte mit seinem typischen Lächeln im Gesicht den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, ich weiß, das ist wirklich nicht lustig. Aber das ist das Beste, das ich seit 'Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen' je gehört habe. Und das hat absolut meinen Tag gerettet. Das Einzige, das ihn noch besser machen könnte, wäre es, wenn ich da wäre, um dir zu zeigen, wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast."

"Nur noch sechs Tage, Baby", sagte ich mit einem Seufzen, aber ich war wegen dem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht so erleichtert.

"Weißt du", begann er. Er ließ sich wieder an das Kopfteil des Bettes sinken und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. "Ich glaube, das war das eine Mal im Wohnzimmer, als du dieses kleine, violette Teil anhattest, das ich so liebe. Da muss es passiert sein."

"Oh Gott, Edward", stöhnte ich und schlug mir mit der Hand an die Stirn, "manchmal bist du so ein _Kerl."_

"Oder vielleicht am nächsten Morgen in der Dusche. Ja, das war auch ziemlich gut", fuhr er fort, anscheinend war ihm meine Bestürzung gar nicht aufgefallen."

"Honey, ich weiß _genau, _wie oft wir es an diesem Tag getan haben. Ich war nämlich auch da, weißt du", seufzte ich und ließ meinen Kopf in meine Hand sinken.

"Ich dachte nur, ich sollte dich daran erinnern, für den Fall, dass du es vergessen hast. Weil ich habe es definitiv nicht vergessen", sagte er mit einem spitzbübischen Zwinkern. "Baby, bist du dir sicher, dass du _das _heute nicht tun willst?"

"Du kommst doch in ein paar Tagen wieder heim, weißt du noch?", gab ich zurück und neigte frech meinen Kopf. Er stöhnte und zog eine kleine Schnute, also lächelte ich ihn neckisch an. "Ich dachte, es wäre eine Schande, diesen 'Late Night Encounter' ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen."

Edwards Augen weiteten sich hoffnungsfroh, dann wackelte er mit seinen Augenbrauen auf und ab. "Ich wusste, dass du das genauso siehst wie ich."

Ich lachte, bedeckte mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe, die Müdigkeit ist gerade das Letzte, an das du denkst."

Plötzlich ertönte ein Klingeln am Computer und ich sah wieder auf den Bildschirm.

_Grneyeddoc81: Also, was hast du unter deinem Morgenmantel an?_


	28. Outtake: Edward Cullen und die myster

**Late Night Encounters**

**Outtake**

**Edward Cullen und die mysteriösen "Oh-oh's"**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Der untypisch kalte Septemberregen prasselte auf das Dach meines Wagens herab, als ich mich zum ersten Mal seit sechs Tagen in meiner Einfahrt einparkte. Nachdem ich den Motor abgestellt hatte, blieb ich noch eine Minute lang sitzen und starrte die Vorderseite des Hauses an. Sie stand nicht in der Tür und wartete auf mich, wie sie es sonst immer tat. Drinnen wurde nicht einmal ein Vorhang verschoben. Und daher wusste ich ohne Zweifel, dass meine Frau angepisst auf mich war. Wenn ich nicht gesehen hätte, dass in allen Zimmern das Licht eingeschaltet war, hätte ich mir Sorgen gemacht, ob überhaupt jemand zu Hause war.

Zu dieser Furcht hatte ich zum Glück keinen wirklichen Grund, es machte mir nur mehr Angst, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können. Bella und ich waren jetzt etwas länger als drei Jahre verheiratet und unser wunderschöner Sohn namens Connor Michael Cullen wurde vorigen August geboren. Er wog 3.500 Gramm und hatte einen seidig-blonden Haarschopf. Anders als bei Bella oder mir, als wir klein waren, dunkelten seine Haare nie nach, eigentlich wurden sie sogar noch heller, als die Monate vergingen, und es fiel uns schwer, ihn uns überhaupt anders vorzustellen.

Bella kam mühelos mit ihrer Mutterrolle zurecht, und ich musste zugeben, ich war sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig auf sie. Ich musste mich in den ersten Monaten nach seiner Geburt so bemühen, ihm überhaupt eine Windel richtig anzulegen, während sie das mit nur einer Hand und mit geschlossenen Augen konnte und nebenbei auch noch eine schlüssige Unterhaltung mit ihr möglich war, und das war keine Übertreibung – ich hatte gesehen, wie diese Frau das schaffte. Und als ihr Mutterschutz sich dem Ende zuneigte, als Connor zwölf Wochen alt war, setzte sie sich eines Abends mit mir hin und wollte meine Gedanken darüber wissen, dass sie von zu Hause aus weiter für ihre Firma arbeitete und wir ein zweites Baby versuchten. Das bedeutete ein geringeres Einkommen, aber sie konnte weiterhin den Job machen, den sie liebte, und finanziell gesehen wusste ich, dass das mehr als nur möglich war. Wir waren beide sehr genügsame Menschen und unsere größte Ausgabe waren neben der monatlichen Kreditrückzahlung für das Haus nur die _praktische _Anschaffung eines neuen Wagens für Bella, nachdem das Baby geboren wurde. Wir wollten oder brauchten keine materiellen Dinge, aber dennoch hatten wir uns schon kurz nach Connors Geburt über weitere Kinder unterhalten. Wir hofften beide, dass noch weitere folgen würden, und anlässlich dessen, wie lange es gedauert hatten, bis wir unseren Sohn gezeugt hatten, dachten wir "je früher, desto besser". Wir wollten, dass unsere Kinder etwa im selben Alter waren, und wir wollten sie bekommen, bevor ich in zwei Jahren fünfunddreißig wurde.

So wie bei unserem ersten Versuch war es auch diesmal genauso schwer, ein Baby zu zeugen, und an Connors erstem Geburtstag war Bella immer noch nicht schwanger und versuchte, sich nicht allzu entmutigt zu fühlen. Dann, zwei Wochen später, endeten alle Bemühungen abrupt.

In dem Moment, in dem ich Bella sagte, dass ich in der Woche ihres Geburtstags wegen der Arbeit nicht in der Stadt sein würde, wurde sie ein wenig distanziert. Sie gab mir nur einen keuschen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und wandte mir beim Schlafen den Rücken zu. Als ich morgens zur Arbeit fuhr, gab sie mir nur ein Küsschen auf die Wange und winkte mir nach – das war definitiv nicht unsere normale Routine. Sie sagte beharrlich, sie würde verstehen, dass das Timing der Konferenz außerhalb meiner Kontrolle lag, aber der Schmerz in ihren Augen war unmissverständlich. Und diesmal gab es nichts, das ich tun konnte, um es wieder auszumerzen.

Ich versuchte, mich vor der Teilnahme zu drücken, aber leider vergeblich. Niemanden kümmert es, dass man bei der eigenen Frau wegen der Arbeit in Ungnade fallen kann, bis es einem selbst passiert. Und all die hohen Tiere in der Verwaltungsstelle waren geschieden – welch große Überraschung.

Ich bot ihr an, sie und Connor mitzunehmen, aber sie bestand darauf, dass es einem Einjährigen gegenüber nicht fair wäre, den ganzen Tag lang in einem Hotelzimmer festzusitzen. Und das konnte ich auch nicht bestreiten.

Ich schlug vor, dass wir zu zweit fuhren, damit wir wenigstens ihren Geburtstag gemeinsam feiern konnten, nur wir zwei. Aber sie war noch nicht einmal annähernd bereit, unseren Sohn allein zu lassen. Ihre Gedanken würden sich sowieso nur um ihn drehen.

Also egal wie ich es drehte und wendete, ich konnte nur verlieren, und so war es beinahe ein Monat lang vor meiner Abreise gegangen. Ich musste mich nun wieder _ordentlich _einschleimen, wenn ich meine Frau in der nahen oder fernen Zukunft jemals wieder berühren wollte.

Ich streckte die Hand zum Beifahrersitz aus und nahm den Strauß weißer Rosen, die ich am Heimweg gekauft hatte, bevor ich ins Haus lief. "Hallo? Ist jemand zu Hause?"

Bella drehte mir von ihrem Platz auf der Couch den Kopf zu, schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln und stand auf, um zu mir zu kommen. "Hey, wieso hast du so lang gebraucht, bis du hereingekommen bist?"

Ich lehnte mich zu ihr, strich mit meinen Lippen über ihre und legte ihr meine Hand an die Wange. Ich hatte sie mehr vermisst, als ich es je mit Worten beschreiben konnte, und ich hoffte, dass ich nicht so schnell wieder so lange von ihr getrennt sein würde.

"Oh-oh!", ertönte eine leise Stimme vom Boden. Ich ließ Bella los und drehte mich zu der Quelle des Geräuschs um. Große, blaue Augen blickten zu mir hoch und eine winzige Hand klammerte sich an meinem Hosenbein fest. Es erstaunte mich immer wieder aufs Neue, wie sehr er seinen Großeltern ähnelte und wie wenig er von Bella oder mir hatte. Er hatte das blonde Haar meines Vaters, die Augen meiner Mutter, und er hatte sogar ein wenig den spitzen Stirnansatz von Charlie geerbt. Dennoch imitierte er Bellas Gesten intuitiv so gut, und wenn irgendetwas verzögerte, dass ich meine Frau begrüßte, gab es nichts Besseres, als wenn es mein kleiner Junge war.

"Hallo, kleiner Mann", sagte ich. Ich wartete darauf, dass Bella mir die Blumen aus der Hand nahm, dann hob ich ihn in meine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Oh, Daddy hat dich vermisst."

"Da-y! Oh-oh!", wiederholte er und ich sah hinüber zu Bella, die nur grinste und sich umdrehte, da sie eine Vase suchen wollte.

"Oh-oh was, Kumpel?", fragte ich und schenkte ihm wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Oh-oh!", wiederholte er immer wieder.

Der erste Gedanke war, dass Emmetts und Roses kleine Emma ja in Connors Alter war und sie es immer lautstark jedem in Hörweite verkündete, wenn ihre Windel voll war. Ich hob ihn hoch und roch kurz an seinem Hintern ... nichts.

"Baby? Was stimmt denn nicht mit Connor?", fragte ich besorgt und setzte ihn mir auf die Hüfte.

"Nichts, warum?", hörte ich sie aus dem Nebenzimmer rufen.

"Oh-oh!"

"Weil er immer nur _das_ sagt."

"Du bist ein kluger Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es schon herausfinden", antwortete sie. Sie stand mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue in der Tür. "Ich fange an mit Abendessen kochen."

Ich sah ihr nach, als sie in die Küche verschwand, und schaukelte Connor leicht auf meiner Hüfte, während er immer noch "oh-oh" sagte. Ich hob ihn wieder vor mir, hielt ihn unter den Armen fest und er stieß ein lautes Glucksen aus. Seine schwingenden Füße trafen mich direkt im Bauch, sodass ich keuchte und automatisch die Hüften nach hinten schob, damit er mich nicht anderswo traf.

"Oh-oh!", meinte Connor ein wenig lauter, als ich ihn am Boden abstellte. Er sah ein wenig nervös zu mir hoch.

"Ist schon gut, Kumpel", sagte ich und wuschelte mit meiner Hand durch seine Haare, aber in der nächsten Sekunde begann er schon wieder, mit seinem Singsang im Zimmer herumzustapfen. "Connor, kannst du Daddy das 'oh-oh' zeigen?"

Ja, ich war mir bewusst, wie lahm das klang, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst versuchen sollte. Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig und sah zu mir hoch, als würde er sagen: "Ja klar, Dad, als würde ich es dir wirklich _so _leicht machen?" Diesen Blick hatte er ziemlich gut von seiner Mutter gelernt.

Nichtsdestotrotz begann ich ihm auf seiner Wanderung durch das Haus zu folgen. Ich sah unter jeden Tisch, unter dem er durchkrabbelte, hinter jede Lampe und sogar in seine Spielzeugkiste. Nichts kam mir verändert, kaputt oder nicht normal vor. Ich versuchte, den Sender zu ändern, der im Fernsehen lief, und nahm seine Decke aus dem Kinderbettchen. Ich trug ihn sogar nach oben, wo er in meinen Schoß kletterte, auf mein Gesicht zeigte und wieder laut diese zwei Silben rief, die mir langsam in den Ohren klingelten, auch wenn mein Kind komplett still war. Wieder war da nichts zu entdecken.

Während des ganzen Abendessens beobachtete ich Bella, als sie sorglos aß, während ich langsam die Nerven verlor und mich wie der schlechteste Vater der Welt fühlte. Nichts, das ich tat, konnte das "Oh-oh" enträtseln, was auch immer das sein mochte, weil ich hatte mit Sicherheit absolut nicht den blassesten Schimmer.

Bevor ich ihn ins Bett brachte, setzte ich ihn in die Badewanne, um die Spaghetti-Reste aus seinen Haaren und von seinem Gesicht zu bekommen, und wieder rief anscheinend alles diese Worte von ihm hervor. Egal, ob ich gerade mit meinen Fingern seine weichen, baby-haften Locken einseifte oder er mit seinem Spielzeugboot Kreise um sich zog, oder als es mit Karacho aus der Badewanne fiel und dafür sorgte, dass das Wasser auf mich und mein Hemd spritzte.

"Oh-oh", murmelte Connor, diesmal viel leiser, und er sah zu mir hoch, als ich überrascht aufkeuchte.

Ich wischte mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht und musste zwinkern, weil mir etwas Badewasser in die Augen gespritzt war. Ich sah wieder zu ihm und spritzte ihm etwas Wasser auf den Bauch, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich nicht böse war, aber das stachelte seine Bemühungen nur noch weiter an, und er versuchte, mich mit Spritzwasser zu ertränken.

Ich badete ihn fertig, und danach musste ich ihn festhalten, damit er nicht wieder durchs ganze Haus lief. Ich zog ihn an, steckte ihn ins Bett und legte seinen liebsten Plüschpinguin ins Kinderbettchen neben ihn. Ich schaltete sein Nachtlicht ein, beugte mich über ihn und streichelte ihm übers Haar, bis er ein letztes "Oh-oh", flüsterte. Mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase war mein kleiner Junge tief und fest eingeschlafen, und ich ging leise aus dem Kinderzimmer.

Ich ging ans andere Ende des Ganges zu unserem Schlafzimmer, blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen und beobachtete meine Frau, die im Bett lag und ein Buch las. "Mit ihm war alles absolut in Ordnung, stimmt's?"

Bellas Lippe zuckte ein wenig, bevor sie zu mir aufblickte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf langsam. "So wie ich gesagt habe. Aber das waren zwei sehr interessante Stunden."

"Ich bin froh, dass du das denkst", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Ich durchquerte das Zimmer, um mir frische Sachen zu besorgen, da mein Hemd immer noch nass war. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, ließ ich mich mit einem schweren Atemzug auf meine Seite des Bettes fallen und starrte an die Decke. Im Zimmer war es komplett still, außer hin und wieder das Geräusch von Papier, wenn Bella umblätterte. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Baby."

"Ich weiß. Ist schon gut", sagte sie in fast unhörbarem Tonfall, da sie weiterhin las.

"Warum wolltest du noch ein Baby mit mir, Bella?", fragte ich plötzlich und spürte ihren Blick auf mir ruhen.

"Was?", flüsterte sie. Nun lag zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht ein wenig Emotion in ihrer Stimme. "Honey, wovon sprichst du?"

Ich seufzte und drehte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick. "Ich kriege nicht einmal meine Aufgaben als Ehemann auf die Reihe. Ich war an deinem Geburtstag nicht da und mir ist nichts eingefallen, das gut genug als Entschuldigung für dich wäre. Also habe ich Lahmarsch einfach Blumen gekauft." Ich hielt inne und sah, wie sich ihre Augen ein kleines Stück weiteten. "Und ich glaube, ich habe heute Abend bewiesen, dass ich auch in der Vater-Kategorie um nichts besser abschneide. Ich habe nach einem mysteriösen Problem gesucht, das es nicht einmal gab."

Bella schüttelte den Kopf und klappte das Buch zu. Sie legte es auf ihren Nachttisch und rutschte herab, um ihren Kopf nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt auf das Kissen zu legen. "Edward, du bist ein _unglaublicher _Vater. Und die Tatsache, dass es dir so viel bedeutet, wenn dein Sohn ein neues Geräusch macht, schmälert das nicht. Das macht dich nur umso erstaunlicher. Und wegen der anderen Sache ..."

Ihre Finger strichen zart über meine Wange und ich schloss meine Augen wegen des Gefühls, das ihre Berührung hervorrief. Ich hatte ihre weiche Haut vermisst, egal wie klein die Berührung auch war, und ich hatte Angst, mich zu bewegen, damit sie niemals wieder aufhörte.

"Du hast deine 'Aufgaben als Ehemann' immer erfüllt", fuhr Bella fort und ich sah sie wieder an, nur Sekunden bevor sie näher rutschte und mich sanft auf die Lippen küsste. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir dieses Gefühl vermittelt habe. Ich war wütend, aber nicht wirklich auf dich. Ich hasse es einfach, wenn wir so oft getrennt sind, und mit all dem, das gerade vorgeht ... habe ich mich nicht gerade darauf gefreut, meinen Geburtstag ohne dich zu verbringen."

Ich war vielleicht ein wenig böse auf sie, weil sie mich ein ganzes Monat lang ignoriert hatte, aber als ich in diesem Moment in das Gesicht meiner Frau blickte, erkannte ich, dass die letzten Wochen sie immer mehr mitgenommen hatten. Sie wollte so gerne ein weiteres Baby bekommen und es gab keinen wirklichen Grund, warum es nicht funktionierte. Wir hatten jeden Test vorgenommen, den es gab, und dennoch keine Antworten bekommen. Und nun lag ein ernster, peinlich berührter Ausdruck in ihren Augen und Tränen befeuchteten sie, sodass sie sie rasch wegblinzeln musste. Ich war mir bewusst, dass Frauen quasi jederzeit auf die Tränendrüse drücken konnten, da sie wussten, dass die meisten Männer ein Problem damit hatten – aber nicht meine Bella. Sie hasste es, egal aus welchem Grund beim Weinen erwischt zu werden, auch wenn es unsere härtesten Zeiten betraf. Das einzige Mal, dass sie es _wirklich _getan hatte, ohne sich zurückzuhalten oder ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, war an dem Tag, an dem unser Sohn zur Welt kam. Ich legte meine Hand an ihre Wange, streichelte sie sanft mit meinem Daumen und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Also war es heute wirklich so unterhaltsam für dich?"

Einen Moment später spürte ich, wie sie die Stirn runzelte und die Augen öffnete, um mich anzusehen. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen meinen Augen hin und her, meine neue Stimmung hatte sie sichtlich verwirrt, und sie begann, zögerlich zu nicken. "Ja, schon. Ich dachte ehrlich, du würdest es eher herausfinden. Für so einen intelligenten Mann bist du manchmal ziemlich ahnungslos."

Ich gluckste leise, als sie mich weiterhin fragend ansah. Ich strich mit der Hand über ihren Arm und weiter zu ihrem Rücken. "Danke, Baby. Also hast du mir verziehen?"

Ihre wässrigen Augen zeigten mir, dass sie lächelte, und dann nickte sie und schlang mir ihre Arme um den Bauch. "Jetzt, wo ich alles habe, das ich mir zum Geburtstag gewünscht hatte ... definitiv ja."

Ich sah sie einen Moment lang an, bis sie ihren Griff um mich herum festigte. Sie rutschte mit einem Bein zwischen meine Knie und legte ihren Mund auf meinen. Sogar nach einem Baby und drei Jahren Ehe brachte sie mein Herz immer noch mit einem einfachen Blick oder einer Geste zum Klopfen, und sie war zweifelsohne in meinen Augen die schönste Frau auf der ganzen Welt. Ich weiß noch, als ich jünger war, sagte mein Vater meiner Mutter, dass er sie noch mehr liebte als an dem Tag, an dem sie geheiratet hatten. Als ich ein Teenager war, hielt ich das nur für einen kitschigen Satz, den er ihr sagte, wenn er etwas von ihr wollte oder so. Aber als ich nun zu meiner Frau sah, die mich gerade auf den Rücken rollte und sich auf meine Hüften setzte, verstand ich endlich, was genau er damit gemeint hatte.

Ich verliebte mich immer noch jeden Tag ein Stück mehr in Bella, fand immer etwas Neues, das ich an ihr lieben konnte. Und es erstaunte mich immer wieder erneut, dass es egal war, ob wir lachten oder stritten, ob wir im selben Zimmer waren oder meilenweit getrennt. Jedes Fünkchen Liebe und Leidenschaft, das ich für sie empfand, widerspiegelte sich genauso sehr in ihren Augen. Und ich wusste genau, was für ein Glück ich mit ihr hatte.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich gegen ihre Lippen, während meine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel zu ihren Hüften streichelten, dort, wo das Nachthemdchen, das sie trug, kaum ihren Hintern bedeckte.

Bellas Finger strich über meine Wange, als sie mich sanft küsste, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. "Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst."

Ich wusste von der Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Blickes und dem verzweifelten Klang ihrer Stimme, dass sie nicht nur von der Zeit sprach, in der ich nicht in der Stadt gewesen war. Wenn wir einen Nutzen von dem ungewöhnlichen Beginn unserer Beziehung gezogen hatten, der sich immer noch in unserem tagtäglichen Leben zeigte, dann war das die Art, wie wir uns gegenseitig lesen konnten. Wir mussten mehr als nur nach Berührungen suchen, um die Intimität zwischen uns zu finden, und wir haben gelernt, mit unseren Blicken und Stimmen zu kommunizieren. Diese kleinen Dinge blieben den anderen Menschen in unserer Anwesenheit verborgen, denn sie nahmen die Anwesenheit ihres Partners immer als gegeben an. Wir haben aber ziemlich bald gelernt, dass man dies nie für selbstverständlich halten sollte.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Bella", antwortete ich leise. Ich strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und hinter ihre Schulter, und ich drehte es sanft um meine Finger. Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und wir setzten uns auf. Ihre Hände ließen mein Gesicht los, um den unteren Rand ihres Hemdchens zu ergreifen und es langsam nach oben zu ziehen. Sie wich gerade lang genug zurück, um es auf den Boden zu werfen, bevor sie sich mit den Armen an meine Schultern klammerte, ihre Brüste an mich drückte und den Kuss erhitzt fortsetzte.

Ich stöhnte bei dem Gefühl, sie festzuhalten und ihre Hüften an meinen zu spüren. Das Bedürfnis, unsere Verbindung wiederherzustellen, hing schwer in der Luft und war deutlich spürbar in der Art, wie wir uns berührten. Und als ihre Hand zwischen uns und in meine Hose wanderte, und sie ihre Finger um meine Erektion wand und mich trotz unserer verbliebenen Kleidungsstücke an sich drückte, war ich vollends mit meinem Bedürfnis nach ihr ausgefüllt. Die Reibung, die ihre Bewegungen verursachte, wurden zu viel und ich schlang meine Arme fest um sie, damit ich sie auf den Rücken drehen konnte. Ich strich mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, und sie kam meiner Bitte sofort nach.

"Ich brauche dich, Baby. Jetzt. Bitte", keuchte Bella mit stockendem Atem, als unsere Lippen sich trennten. Sie sah mit vor Lust halb geschlossenen Augen zu mir hoch. Ihre Finger ließen meine Erektion los und ergriffen den Stoff meiner Hose, welche sie mir über die Hüften schob. Ich setzte mich ein wenig auf, um sie auszuziehen, und währenddessen kümmerte sie sich rasch um ihr Höschen. Sie lag nackt vor mir, noch bevor ich es mir wieder zwischen ihren Beinen bequem machen konnte.

Als ich mich vor ihr in Position brachte, spürte ich, wie ihre Finger meine Haare ergriffen und mich hinunter zogen, um ihren Kuss zu erwidern, als ich langsam in sie glitt. Unser Kuss dämpfte unser Stöhnen und ich hielt einen Moment lang still, als ich sie vollkommen ausfüllte. Fuck, sie fühlte sich immer noch so gut an, und nach einem ganzen Monat kam ich mir vor, als würde ich gleich wie ein übereifriger Teenager kommen. _Das _hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt.

Ich begann, mich langsam in ihr zu bewegen, und sie fasste fester in meine Haare. Ein leises Wimmern entkam ihrer Kehle und ihre Hüften hoben sich, um jeden meiner Stöße zu erwidern. Wir fanden gemeinsam einen stabilen Rhythmus, unsere Lippen lösten sich wieder, unsere Blicke verschmolzen und ihre Finger begannen, durch meine Haare zu streichen. Sie biss sich mit den Zähnen auf die Lippe, als ich ihr Bein hoch hielt und noch tiefer vordringen konnte. Sie stöhnte leise und ihre Zehen rollten sich an der Hinterseite meines Oberschenkels ein.

"Scheiße!", flüsterte sie heiser. Sie ergriff meine Schultern und drückte mich auf das Bett zurück. Sie setzte sich auf mich und hielt mein Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen fest. "Glaubst du, du kannst leise sein, wenn ich meinen hinreißenden Mann ficke?"

Ich stieß zittrig meinen Atem aus, als ich spürte, wie sie sich um mich verkrampfte, während ihre leisen Worte über meine Lippen hauchten. Ich nickte langsam mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Gut", antwortete Bella. Das Grinsen war in ihrer Stimme deutlich zu hören, offenbar war sie mit meiner Antwort zufrieden. Ihre Hände nahmen meine von ihren Hüften und unsere Finger verschränkten sich. Sie drückte meine Hände auf das Kissen, als sie sich ein wenig erhob und sich dann langsam wieder auf mich sinken ließ. "Ich brauche deinen Schwanz tief in mir drin, denn nur du bringst mich dazu, Sterne zu sehen."

Mein Atem stockte, als sie mit den Zähnen über meine Lippe kratzte und mich sanft biss. Sie hatte seit Connors Geburt nicht mehr so mit mir gesprochen, und das machte mich noch härter und meine Hüften zuckten instinktiv in ihre Richtung. Sie hielt sich an meinen Händen fest und begann sich über mir zu bewegen. Mit jeder Bewegung erhöhte sie ein wenig die Geschwindigkeit, bis sie sich gleichmäßig entlang meiner Länge bewegte und leise Zischlaute ausstieß.

Ich öffnete die Augen, um den seltenen Anblick meiner Frau zu genießen, wie sie mich so hemmungslos ritt. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Brust waren vor lauter Erregung gerötet. Ich liebte meine Frau und meinen Sohn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und würde sie gegen nichts auf der Welt tauschen wollen. Aber manchmal vermisste ich Momente wie diesen. Als wir nur Edward und Bella waren, reduziert auf das Wesentliche und auf die ursprüngliche Lust, die wir für einander empfanden.

"Fuck", seufzte ich schwer, als sie mit jeder weiteren Bewegung ein wenig mit den Hüften rollte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihr eigenes Stöhnen zurückzuhalten, das ich in ihrer Brust vibrieren hörte. "Baby, lass mich dich berühren, bitte."

Bella drückte meine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lehnte sich vor, um mich verführerisch zu küssen. "Oh-oh. Ich komme bald."

Ich schloss die Augen bei ihren atemlosen Worten, neigte meinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen, als sie die Geschwindigkeit erhöhten und sich in meinem Bauch alles zusammenzog. Meine Finger ergriffen fest ihre Hände, während ich darum kämpfte, die Hüften still zu halten. Ich wusste, eine winzige Bewegung meinerseits in Verbindung mit ihren eigenen würde dafür sorgen, dass ich kam, aber ich wollte, dass sie zuerst ihren Orgasmus spürte.

Bellas Kopf sank auf meine Schulter und sie biss meine Haut ein wenig. Sie drückte ihren Rücken ein bisschen durch und ich konnte spüren, wie sie ihre Klit mit jeder Bewegung an meinem Schwanz rieb. Ich atmete durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischend ein, als ihr Körper sich über und um mich herum anspannte. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie zum Höhepunkt kam, und als Antwort darauf ritt sie mich noch schneller.

"Bella, ich komme", keuchte ich. Meine Stimme war ein wenig lauter, als ich beabsichtigt hatte.

"Schh", wisperte sie. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf meine, damit ich verstummte. "Dreh' mich zuerst um."

Ich nahm meine Hände unter ihren hervor, ergriff ihre Hüften und drehte sie unsanft auf den Rücken, wobei sie einen lustvollen Stöhnlaut ausstieß. Ihre Beine hakten sich um meine, als ich ihre Hände über ihren Kopf hob, um sie dort festzuhalten. Ich grinste, als ich sie mit den Hüften einen Moment lang neckte, und sie stöhnte.

"Fuck, Bella, du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du kommst. Ich habe das vermisst. Deine Lippen, der Duft deiner Haare, so wie du schmeckst", sagte ich mit tiefer Stimme. Ich betonte jedes Wort, indem ich mit meiner Zunge an ihren Kieferknochen schnippte. Sie stöhnte und ich arbeitete mich mit meinen Lippen vor zu ihrem Hals, wodurch sie ein tiefes Stöhnen ausstieß und den Kopf zurückwarf. Sie zerrte ein wenig an ihren Händen, die ich gefangen hielt. "Ich bin dran."

Ich stieß tiefer in sie, sodass ihre Brüste sich an mich pressten, weil sie ihren Rücken durchdrückte. Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen und ihre Zähne waren zusammengebissen. "Oh fuck, Edward."

"Gefällt dir das, Bella?", neckte ich sie und sie grub ihre Nägel in meinen Handrücken. Ich erhob mich ein wenig und ihr feuriger Blick verschmolz mit meinem. Das war so ein erregender Anblick, dass ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ich mich in ihr anspannte, als ich kam.

Bellas Arme schlangen sich fester um meine Schultern, sie zog mich an sich, als das Gefühl verebbte, und ich küsste mich ihren Hals entlang, während ich darum ankämpfte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Wir müssen das definitiv bald wieder tun."

Ich hob den Kopf, um wieder auf sie hinabzublicken, und sah, wie ihr Mund wegen eines aufkeimenden Lächelns zuckte, bevor sie endlich die Augen öffnete und mich ansah. Vor unserer Trockenzeit im letzten Monat hatte ich gedacht, unser Sexleben wäre immer noch toll geworden, aber ihre Worte sorgten dafür, dass ich tief in mir zweifelte. War es für sie nicht so befriedigend gewesen, wie ich gedacht hatte? Seit wir Eltern geworden waren, war ein wenig Spontaneität offenbar auf der Strecke geblieben, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Funke zwischen uns erloschen wäre. Plötzlich kicherte sie leise, griff mit ihren Fingern in mein Haar und küsste mich fest.

"Du verrückter, wundervoller Mann. Ich beschwere mich nicht über unser Sexleben", wisperte sie gegen meine Lippen. Ihre Nägel kratzten leicht über meinen Kopf. Ich seufzte, lehnte meine Stirn an ihre und verfluchte mich selbst, weil ich so verdammt durchschaubar war. Meine Augen schlossen sich, weil mir meien Unsicherheit peinlich war. Ich dachte, diese Unsicherheit wäre längst verschwunden, aber ihre Berührung wurde sogar noch weicher, als sie mit ihrer Nase über meine Wange strich. "Darüber hätte ich mich _nie _beschweren können, Baby. Es ist einfach schön zu sehen, dass mein 'Green-eyed Doc' von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch da ist."

Meine Augen öffneten sich überrascht und ich sah kurz, wie es wild in ihren Augen aufflackerte, bevor sie mich fieberhaft küsste. Ich stöhnte, als ich spürte, wie ich in ihr wieder erregt wurde. Ich drückte meine Hüften nach vorne, sodass ihr Körper erzitterte. "So wie _meine _BellaNova."

Bella lächelte gegen meine Lippen bei meinen gestöhnten Worten. Ihre Hände legten sich an meinen Hintern und ihre Muskeln umklammerten meine wieder zum Leben erwachende Erektion. "Bereit für Runde zwei?"

Wir machten wieder wilde, leidenschaftliche Liebe und diesmal lagen wir keuchend und zufrieden nebeneinander, als wir fertig waren. Wir hielten uns zwischen unseren Körpern an den Händen fest.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie. Sie drehte den Kopf zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schulter.

"Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete ich genauso leise und drückte meine Lippen auf ihr Haar.

Als sie sich auf die Seite drehte, um sich in meine Arme zu kuscheln, lagen wir weiterhin still da, aber meine Gedanken drehte sich im Kreis, als ich dem leisen, unklaren Murmeln unseres Sohnes durch das Babyphon auf dem Nachttisch zuhörte. Ich wusste, er war nicht wach – er tendierte nur dazu, im Schlaf zu sprechen, so wie seine Mutter – aber die Geräusche riefen Gedanken hervor, die in völligem Kontrast zu dem standen, was sich gerade in diesem Zimmer abgespielt hatte. "Bella?"

"Ja?", antwortete sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, während ihre Finger immer wieder leicht über meine Brust streichelten.

Ich holte tief Luft und musste schwer schlucken. Ich starrte still an die Decke, bis ich merkte, dass sie den Kopf von meiner Schulter hob. Ich sah sie an und erkannte, dass sie mich besorgt musterte. "Auch wenn wir kein zweites Baby bekommen, wird alles okay sein, oder?"

"Wow, das kam jetzt aber komplett aus dem Nirgendwo", sagte sie und musste zwinkern, bevor sie sich auf den Ellenbogen aufstützte und sich mit der anderen Hand die Decke vor die Brust hielt. "Denkst du, unsere Ehe basiert auf der Anzahl unserer Kinder?"

"Nein", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich weiß einfach, wie sehr du dir ein zweites wünschst, und ich wünsche es mir auch. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund klappt es nicht ..."

Bella wartete einen Augenblick lang, als ich verstummt war, und begann dann, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Dann haben wir eben nur eines, und ich finde das definitiv in Ordnung. Wir haben einen hübschen, gesunden kleinen Jungen im Zimmer nebenan und ich bin so froh und glücklich mit ihm. Bist _du _denn auch in Ordnung damit?"

Ich sah sie an, während ihr Blick zu meiner Brust sank, und schlang meine Arme wieder um sie. Ich umarmte sie fest und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Solange ich dich und Connor habe, ist _immer _alles in Ordnung."

* * *

><p>Bella und ich haben kein weiteres Kind mehr gezeugt, aber vier Jahre später, nachdem wir schon zwei Jahre lang auf einer Warteliste gestanden hatten, wurden wir Eltern von einem Zwillingspärchen, einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, die von einem schwangeren Mädchen im Teenager-Alter zur Adoption freigegeben wurden. Zuerst war ich ziemlich zurückhaltend, als Bella den Weg der Adoption vorgeschlagen hatte. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich nie so eine Verbindung zu einem Kind aufbauen könnte, das nicht meine Frau zur Welt gebracht hat, so wie es bei Connor der Fall war. Das alles änderte sich aber, sobald ich die kleine Morgan in meinem Arm hielt und meine Frau sah, wie sie Patrick mit diesen vielsagenden Tränen in den Augen betrachtet hat.<p>

Ich hielt unsere Tochter. Sie hielt unseren Sohn. Nicht einmal die Gene hätten dieses Gefühl bestärken können. Wir waren eine glückliche, vollständige Familie, wir beide mit unseren drei wunderschönen Kindern.

_The End._


End file.
